


Adventures of Batwoman

by Fictionstv



Series: Adventuresverse [3]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 190,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: Parody of Batwoman episodes featuring Kara aka Supergirl. Total reject, Kate Kane, comes back from training in the Far East only to find her love interest, Sophie Moore, kidnapped by the villainous Alice. However, things are not as they seem as the connection between Kate and Alice is revealed.Season 1: CompleteUpon taking over the mantel of Batwoman, Beth Kane battles the insanely sinister Batman Who Laughs who will stop at nothing to destroy Gotham.Season 1.5: CompleteWith Kate's disappearance, Beth Kane hunts down Ryan Wilder while antagonizing her father.Season 2: In Progress
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Series: Adventuresverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651351
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	1. Batwoman Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate begins her training under Kara's guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spin-off to Adventures of Supergirl with Season 5 occurring at the same time and place as Batwoman Season 1. Events from one will impact the other. This is an AU and not a collection of one-shots. Skipping to a random episode will cause necessary confusion.

In Gotham City, a red sportscar sped through the busy street having no care in the world whether they hit anyone. A wannabe Joker and Harley Quinn were laughing it up as they went on their joy ride. The Batmobile was soon on their trail. "Come on, Puddin, do it!" Harley shouted nonsensically.

"We've got company," Joker smiled as he saw the Batmobile in his rearview mirror.

Batsy, Batsy, Batsy," Harley grinned insanely.

The Batmobile opened machine gun turrets and aimed at their car. "Puddin?" Harley wondered fearfully. The Batmobile unloaded on them blasting out their rear tires and shattering their rear window. Joker was shot multiple times fatally as he drove his car off the pier and into the water. Batman got out of his car, put it on auto-pilot, and then dived into the water. As he went to get the injured Harley Quinn, she tried to resist him, so he punched her to the face knocking her out. Batman then dragged her ass onto the pier in front of a crowd of people.

"Hey, you can't do that to a woman," a white knight figure said to Batman.

"Yeah, that's misogynist," another woman agreed.

"And what about all that gun violence?" one man brought up.

"I saw him take down Deadshot the other day. That's racist!" a black man declared.

"Why does it have to be Batman and not Bat-person," another brought up.

Batman stared at the crowd dumbfounded. "You know what? Fuck it," he said leaving.

* * *

**Adventures of Batwoman**

* * *

Kate Kane found herself in a Chinese prison in shabby clothes. She waited patiently in a long line to get soup from the guards. She had been in plenty of prison fights with the men. She had been tested. She was true.

"They are going to fight you," an elderly prisoner said to her as a prison gang walked towards her.

"Again? They should have learned their lesson," Kate smirked.

"Until they kill you," the elderly prisoner warned.

"Tall order," Kate replied confidently.

The gang leader knocked her plate down spilling it on the ground. "You are in hell, little girl," he said in broken English. "And I am the devil."

"The devil can lick my ass," Kate shot back.

The gang leader then began to kick her ass. A prison riot then erupted with some prisoners trying to defend her. Kate found herself thrown in the mud and started wrestling around with the men. The guards then fired into the air to break up the fight. They then pulled Kate from the fight. "Why?" she asked of them.

"Protection," they replied.

"Yeah, from me," Kate smirked.

"You're hopeless. Solitary," the guard ordered as they took her away.

* * *

Kate was then thrown into a cell. "Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Actually, I counted seventy of them," Kate disagreed.

"I counted one with the rest trying to save your ass, Miss Kane," Ra's replied.

"How do you know my name?" Kate asked.

"The world is too small for a US colonel's daughter to go missing no matter how well she hides," Ra's said.

"Who are you?" Kate demanded.

"I go by many names, but you can call me Ducard," Ra's replied. "I am greatly feared by the criminal underground."

"I don't fear you," Kate said defiantly.

"You should. I have a very particular set of skills. Skills I have learned over a lifetime. Skills that make me a nightmare to people like you," Ra's said threateningly.

"You mean Lesbians?" Kate scoffed self-absorbed.

"I can offer you a path," Ra's offered.

"What kind of path?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"The path of hatred towards evil and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows," Ra's explained. "If you devote yourself to an idea and if they don't stop you then you become something else entirely."

"What? Awesome, hilarious, handsome?" Kate assumed.

"A legend," Ra's corrected.

"Alright, I'm in," Kate said intrigued.

"Tomorrow, you will be released. There is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain, you may find what you are looking for," Ra's said to her.

"You're making me go through all these hoops because I'm a woman, right?" Kate questioned.

"See you there, Miss Kane," Ra's smiled condescendingly and left the room.

* * *

Kate was indeed released from prison and rudely kicked out of a truck in the middle of nowhere. Wandering around the mountains, she came across a village. A blond woman then approached her from behind. "You missing something," Kara said holding the blue flower.

"I don't need it," Kate said to her.

"That's what you need to get in," Kara reminded her.

"That's bullshit. I'm going to just show up and tell them what's up," Kate said arrogantly.

"That isn't going to gain their respect," Kara said.

"I don't need the respect from some straight cis-gendered males," Kate insisted.

"Holy fuck. I don't even know where to begin with that. Look, just take the damn flower and go up that hill," Kara said giving it to her.

"Fine," Kate relented taking the blue flower and going on her merry way.

"God damn," Kara shook her head.

Kate banged on the door obnoxiously until it opened for her. "About time," she muttered as she went into the dark wooden fortress. As she did, League of Shadow ninjas surrounded her.

"Come at me," she challenged them.

"Wait," Ra's stopped them. "What do you seek?" Ra's asked her as he came into view.

"I seek the means to fight social injustice," Kate said wide-eyed. "To turn hate into love, to turn shame into pride."

Ra's looked at the blue flower pinned to her clothes. He took the flower and showed the others it. "If you wish to bring pride to others, you must master your own."

"Oh, I got that covered," Kate assured him.

"Are you ready to begin?" Ra's asked.

"Fuck yeah," Kate said confidently.

Ra's proceeded to kick her ass using various martial art styles such as the tiger, jujitsu, and panther. "You fight like a brawler without discipline," Ra's remarked.

"I'm not afraid," Kate said defiantly on the floor.

"Oh, you will be," Ra's predicted as he knocked her out. "Tell me, Miss Kane. What do you fear?"

* * *

Later, Ra's had a chat with Kate on the balcony of the fortress. "Do you still feel responsible for your mother and sister's death?" he asked her.

"Why would I feel responsible? I was just a kid," Kate replied.

"Come, let me make you feel like shit," Ra's said taking her on a training montage. "I will make you feel responsible for their deaths, so you can overcome the guilt you never had. I will teach you to engage six men at once," Ra's said.

"Try six-hundred," Kate smirked.

"I will teach you to disappear. We can teach you to become truly invisible," Ra's said.

"I would rather be there out in the open for all to see," Kate objected.

"Ninjutsu employs explosive powders as weapons or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents," Ra's taught.

"I would prefer a gun," Kate rolled her eyes.

"You must become more than just a woman in the mind of your opponent," Ra's told her.

"Did you just...assume my gender?" Kate scoffed offended.

* * *

On the ice, Ra's fought Kate with swords. "Your mother and sister's death was not your fault. It was your father's," Ra's told her.

"Well, duh," Kate agreed.

"Your father failed to act in time. Your mother was executed and your sister caught in the cross-fire," Ra's reminded her.

"You're right," Kate agreed.

"You're not supposed to agree with me," Ra's said angrily as he twirled her sword out of her hands.

Kate slid on the ice to take back her sword. She got back on her feet and rushed Ra's only to fall through the ice into the water. Ra's shook his head completely dismayed.

* * *

After weeks of training, Kate came before Ra's. He had concocted an opium smoke from the blue flowers. "Now, you must journey inwards," Ra's told her. "Breathe it in."

Kate did so and immediately was high as a kite. "Open this chest," Ra's instructed her.

Kate opened the chest and found a pistol. "It is your greatest fear. The weapon that killed your mother and sister. Now, overcome your fear and take it," Ra's instructed her.

"No problem," Kate said picking it up.

"You must now commit yourself to true justice," Ra's said as a prisoner was brought before them.

"Shoot him," Ra's ordered her.

"I kick ass, but I'm no executioner," Kate refused.

"Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share," Ra's told her.

"Fine, whatever," Kate said and fired the pistol. She missed even at close range. The bullet went through the floor and ignited the gun-power stored underneath. The explosion wrecked the fortress throwing wood debris everywhere.

"Holy fuck!" Ra's shouted as the ceiling fell on him.

Other ninjas went after Kate with their swords. Supergirl suddenly came down in between them. The ninjas attempted to engage her with their swords only for their blades to shatter upon hitting her. She proceeded to beat them all down even as the fire raged around them. Once she defeated them, she fired heat vision in all directions burning the fortress down. Taking hold of the dazed Kate, Kara flew her out of the fortress as it collapsed on itself.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

At Gotham City Hall, security was tight. The shady private security agency known as the Crows were in full force to make sure Catherine Hamilton Kane was protected from pro-Batman protestors. The crowd chanted "Keep it on!" referring to the Bat-signal even though Batman had already decided to leave earlier. Catherine's own daughter, Mary, took a selfie with some of the protestors oblivious to the political situation.

"How cute is this little kid?" Mary said of a young boy in a Batman costume.

"You're embarrassing me," Catherine scolded sending tiger-mom chills through her.

As she came to the podium, Jacob Kane stopped her with a metal detector wand. "Is this really necessary?" she asked annoyed.

"I would frisk you here and now if I could," Jacob replied.

"Behave," Catherine smiled amused at her husband.

A charity fundraiser took place with the mega-elites of Gotham, ten grand a plate, to see the Bat-signal turned off permanently. The Crows provided security for the event making themselves seen everywhere. Bruce Wayne and Kara Danvers sat together at a table.

"So, you going to crash this party by showing up unexpectedly?" Kara asked him, wearing an elegant white dress.

"Nah, I'm going to wait a couple of years and then reboot myself when the city really cries out for it," Bruce said nonchalantly.

"You've been rebooted so many times already," Kara shook her head. "Maybe call it quits for good, give someone else a try?"

"Fuck that. There can only be one Batman," Bruce said adamantly.

"What about your son?" Kara suggested.

"Damien? That bastard? He's always going to be a Robin," Bruce said dismissively.

"You got any nieces, nephews, cousins?" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, Kate. She's a piece of work," Bruce said dryly.

"You should give her a chance," Kara said.

Bruce stared at Kara. "What are you up to?"

"Something devious," Kara smiled.

They then turned to their attention to the event's speaker, Catherine Kane, the wife of Crows director, Jacob Kane. "This night is about reality. Batman gave up on us," she said.

"I'll be damned," Bruce frowned.

"It's been three months, Gotham. The Bats not coming back. Mayor Atkins, help us say goodbye to Gotham's outdated tradition. It's time to turn off the signal," she declared.

"You stop doing your thing for three months and they want to act as if you were never here? What ungrateful bitches," Kara remarked.

"God, I hate this city," Bruce said finishing his glass.

"Together, I invite you to gaze upon the Bat-signal one last time," Mayor Atkins said to the crowd. "Start the countdown," he said to GCPD officer.

"This is some bullshit," retired Commissioner Gordon shook his head.

Meanwhile, the Crows surveillance system went down...somehow. The two officers charged with turning the Bat-signal off were killed by knives being thrown into their necks. In front of the live-feed camera, Alice appeared in white attire.

"Hello said Alice," Alice introduced herself. "Shall we believe the Crows will protect us? I think of six impossible things before breakfast. Do you feel safe behind these security feeds? Because one of you isn't coming home tonight," Alice said.

"Is this happening or did someone put something in my drink?" Bruce wondered.

"Oh, it's happening alright," Kara confirmed.

"The Crows are not the hero of this story. Batman couldn't save you and neither will they," Alice said dramatically and then turned the live-feed to a dead cop.

The crowd began to panic and began to disperse. Kara and Bruce calmly stayed at their table. "The woman looks very familiar to me," Bruce remarked.

"Why is that every woman you come into contact with either becomes psycho or resentful?" Kara asked.

"Well, which one are you, Kara?" Bruce smirked.

Kara used her falcon vision and spotted some of Alice's men wearing rabbit face masks. "What the fuck?" she wondered grinning.

Agent Sophie Moore got ambushed by Alice's men. She managed to shoot one to death and stab another. However, she was eventually thrown off the roof where she was captured by Alice's men and taken away into a van.

* * *

At the Crows nest, Jacob Kane addressed his men over the capture of one of his agents, Sophie Moore. "We Crows represent order, security, safety," he said.

"From White Walkers and Zombies trying to get over the wall," one of the analysts said smirking.

"What? Is that a reference to something?" Jacob wondered.

"You're old as fuck, man," another analyst told Jacob.

"Why Crows? How about Bats?" another said.

"We don't want to be associated with that mad-man," Jacob said obviously.

"So, we're like the DEO?" another asked.

"No, fuck the DEO," Jacob said quickly. "Look, we're a new unique organization independent of anyone else that may be out there."

"I don't know," several analysts doubted.

Kate then strolled into the room without a security pass. "Kate," Jacob said surprised to see her.

"Dad," she said softly.

"You're still a woman. Great," Jacob said giving her a heartfelt hug. "Did you have fun wherever it is that you went?"

"I went to go find myself and I did," she replied.

"I don't know what any of that means but it sounds encouraging," Jacob said with low expectations.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee? Are you still doing that vegan thing where you won't drink milk or cream?" he asked delicately.

"Yes, Dad. Milking a cow is the same as animal sex abuse," Kate told him.

"Right," Jacob said getting her strictly black. "Well, I know for certain you like it black," he said using a double entendre. "We're going to find her."

"Then let me help," Kate insisted.

"I got ex-Navy SEALS and Green Berets working for me. I got this handled," Jacob said confidently.

"I'm a part of this whether you like it or not," Kate told him off.

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment," Jacob told her.

"I may be a woman, but I have many talents," Kate replied.

"Okay," Jacob allowed.

"Sophie's missing. I want in," Kate said resolved.

"How about fuck no?" Jacob refused.

"This is personal," Kate said and stormed off.

"Well...shit," Jacob realized.

* * *

**Flashback**

At Air Force Basic Training, Kate got caught making out with Sophie. "Is there anything you would like to report to your squad?" the Drill Sgt asked.

"Yes, Drill Sgt. I'm a Lesbian...and I'm proud," Kate replied.

"Well...no shit," the Drill Sgt said not surprised. "You think you can get out of the Air Force by telling everyone you're gay, don't you? Well, the don't ask, don't tell policy works at the upper level too. I don't tell my commander and he doesn't ask. So, you're stuck with me, little lady," the Drill Sgt. raged.

"The only thing you should be proud of is this uniform. Not your race, your gender, your sexual orientation, or any of that shit," he told the group. "Our mission is to find the enemy and bomb the shit out of them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Air-Rah!" they all shouted.

"There's not to be any fraternization here between anyone. It has nothing to do with whether your straight, gay, or somewhere in between. As far as I'm concerned, you're all Lesbians because none of you have earned the right to be called men," the Drill Sgt. continued.

"I'm not a Lesbian," a straight woman recruit interjected.

"Shut the fuck up," the Drill. Sgt shot her down. He then approached Kate and looked her in the eye. "I don't give two fucks that your father is a Colonel. I will ride you out of here if you don't shape up."

"I want to file an equal opportunity complaint against you," Kate said smugly.

"Well...shit," the Drill Sgt. muttered.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Later that night, Kate climbed around Wayne Tower, found an unlocked window, and made her way inside. She eventually got to the top floor to Bruce Wayne's office and started snooping around. "Well...well...well," a blond woman said catching her. She looked at the broken door and then back at Kate.

"You owe my boss a new door," Kara Danvers smirked at the damage.

"Your boss is my cousin," Kate replied smugly.

"And I...don't give a shit," Kara replied. She scanned Kate's body for weapons and then a little more to examine her body.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"You don't recognize me with the glasses, do you?" Kara realized. She took them off and placed them on the desk.

"Got nothing," Kate shrugged.

"I was fucking there with you in China. I saved your ass. I'm both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. I'm the one who has been entrusted with Wayne Enterprises while Bruce Wayne is away," Kara said.

"Wait, you're that reporter that got a Pulitzer at Catco. Why are you here?" Kate wondered.

We all need hobbies. Mine is running multi-billion dollar companies and training little snots like yourself into something better," Kara told her.

"If you're Supergirl, you could eliminate all the crime in this city. You could find Sophie Moore for me," Kate said.

"I could but I won't. This is your ballgame, not mine," Kara said.

"You can't just sit on your ass while the city bleeds," Kate said passionately.

"Watch me," Kara said comfortably in her chair. "I'll give you a little token of goodwill. Give this to your dad and tell him Wayne Enterprises is back in business," she said giving her a flash drive.

"Is this actually going to be helpful?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Yes, but you have to figure it out," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kate brought the flash drive to her father. It was surveillance footage of Agent Moore being captured. Using visual enhancement on a paddle they had used, it showed Burnside Orphanage on it. Kate immediately went over there and snooped around the basement level. A rabbit goon snuck up on her from behind. Kate defended herself and took him out. As she reached an elevator, she was ambushed by another goon. They fought over a gun as it discharged. Kate took him down but didn't have the presence of mind to take his pistol. She then fought two more goons using a frying pan, the tables, a refrigerator door, but none-the-less getting knocked out with a paddle.

Kate woke up on the floor in a hoist. Alice stared down at her from her throne in her hideout. "Curious and curiouser," Alice said playing with her butterfly knife.

"Why so curious?" Kate mocked.

"Up-up," Alice ordered her men.

Kate was hoisted up to her knees. "I thought you had been sent away but now you're here."

"How do you know who I am?" Kate asked.

"Poor Sophie, gone, and just in time. I am not used to being found. Clever girl," Alice said annoyed.

"What do you want?" Kate asked impatiently.

"I need you to send your father a message. He thinks he's Gotham's White Knight, but he's a bully arming other bullies to force this city into obedience. And I want the world to know he doesn't scare me. I want to take away his power," Alice said.

"Take me and let Sophie go," Kate said sacrificially.

"Oh dear, this is quite sad, actually. You poor thing. You haven't figured it out, yet. I took Sophie because that would actually get his attention. Your father doesn't want you, Kate. He shipped you away. I assumed you knew," Alice said sympathetically.

"I have powerful friends," Kate said referring to Kara.

Alice scoffed at her. "You're a sweet, pathetic, girl. Sophie is the daughter your father always wanted. She served in the Air Force honorably unlike you. She went through his police academy, not you. She graduated from college, not you. Face it, Kate, you're a fuck up."

"Who the fuck are you then?" Kate asked.

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself in a mocking curtsey. "And now, it is time for the paddle," she said giving Kate a brutal spanking with her paddle.

They then heard a sonic boom and loud thud on the roof. "That's our exit cue," Alice realized quickly retreating away.

Supergirl sped over to Kate's position as Alice and her goons left. "Well, look at you," Kara said condescendingly.

"Untie me," Kate gritted her teeth.

"We need to have a talk. I gave you Alice's location easily enough. You even gave it to your father but then you went off on your own without back-up and got your ass paddled, literally," Kara said.

"Why do you care?" Kate asked bitterly.

"I don't care about you, Kate, but I do care about your cousin, Bruce Wayne. You dying is not part of the plan. The only reason I'm in this shit-hole of a city is because of you," Kara said to her.

Kara fired heat vision on the ropes dropping her to the floor. "Come by Wayne Tower tomorrow."

* * *

Kara waited for Kate to finally arrive. "I take it your meeting with your father didn't go so well."

"He won't give me the time a day even though I gave him all his leads," Kate said frustrated.

"All the leads were provided by me. You know what? I'm done with you. This isn't working out," Kara said to her. "There's an item on this shelf that leads to a hidden passageway. Find it and you can go through. Fail, and I'll beat your ass."

"Tall order," Kate smirked and then engaged Kara with a kick.

"Yeah, no," Kara said flinging Kate down to the floor.

Kate gave Kara a stunned look. "Go ahead. You're not leaving here until you figure it out. Let's see if you have the same intelligence as Mr. Wayne."

Kate reluctantly went to the shelf and started pulling on books. Kara frowned and looked at her watch as Kate tried to figure it out. "God damn," Kara said pulling the display with the pearls. "So obvious. This is Martha Wayne's pearls."

"Who?" Kate wondered.

"You're dumb as fuck. Get your ass in there," Kara ordered.

Kate went down a hallway to an elevator shaft. "Now, you're going to go to the ground level and leave my building," Kara ordered.

"I have this thing about rules. I make my own rules," Kate said and then went down to the basement level.

"Really?" Kara shook her head amazed.

Kate went down to the basement level and found herself in a cave. Turning the lights on, she wondered how a cave could exist right underneath a skyscraper in downtown Gotham. Bats flew around her disturbed by her noise. She then saw the Bat-suit in a display case.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman," Kate realized.

"No shit," Kara said right behind her.

Kate toured around the cave's display cases. She then saw a board filled with news articles about Kate's mother and sister's death. "I did that. That's my contribution to the cave," Kara said, proud of herself.

**Flashback-Comic Book Version**

Kate, her mother, Gabby, and her sister, Beth, were at a restaurant getting chocolate waffles in Brussels when gunmen came storming in. They were of the terrorist organization, Many Arms of Death." Their bodyguard was immediately shot dead. All three of them were held hostage and thrown into a van to a warehouse.

Several hours later, Col Jacob Kane and his men stormed the warehouse and engaged in a shootout with the terrorists. Gabby was quickly executed as the battle began, shot to the head. When the battle was over, Kate's blindfold was taken off. She then saw a girl's body with a blanket over her indicating she was dead. Kate screamed and cried as her father took her away from the scene believing the body to be that of her sister.

**End Flashback**

"And that is how I got my Pulitzer. Are you even paying attention?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Oh, right," Kate snapped out of it.

"Okay, so, anyway. Here are some bad-ass gadgets," Kara said pushing a button revealing them all.

"So, that's why Bruce became Batman, so he could play by his own rules, terrify his enemies," Kate realized.

"That's a generous interpretation. His friends know him to be a total nut," Kara rolled her eyes.

"People aren't afraid anymore and I may not scare anyone but that will," Kate said looking at the suit.

"Yeah, sure," Kara scoffed.

"I need you to fix his suit," Kate said boldly.

"The suit is literal perfection," Kara replied.

"It will...when it fits a woman," Kate smirked.

"Well, okay then," Kara said amused by her arrogance.

* * *

Batwoman put on the suit, placed the cowl on her head, a cape came down dramatically, and a belt snapped around her waist. She went to the display case and started grabbing gadgets attaching them to her utility belt. Ready for battle, she approached Batcycle and turned it on. Roaring the engine, she took off through a secret passageway to the streets of Gotham towards the movie night.

That night, Gotham inexplicably had a movie night out in the park despite a terrorist roaming free and costing millions of dollars in security for the site. An unfinished building oversaw the movie night. Alice, her goons, and Sophie were there watching the Crows. A Crow traitor came in to report to her.

"I love it," Alice said of the location and kissed him to prove she had a case of the "not gay."

"Have fun," the Crow said as he walked off.

Down below, Mayor Atkins came by Jacob. "Director, I had my doubts but it's looking like a good night after all."

"You see what you just did, mayor? You just fucked us," Jacob said annoyed. Jacob then got a phone call from Alice.

"I haven't missed the show, have I?" she asked.

"You tell me where you are and I'll dump you at Arkham myself," Jacob offered.

"We're all mad here, commander. I'm mad, you're mad. I want to be memorable. The kind of girl that never leaves your thoughts," she said.

"You sound like you have serious daddy issues to work out," Jacob insulted.

"I put a bomb in your truck," Alice finished.

"The fuck?" Jacob wondered and then checked the truck himself. "There are families here, children."

"Then keep your mouth shut if you want to see how this boring movie ends. Look up. There's your Sophie up in the sky. If you move an inch, she dies. Pick one, commander. Sophie or Gotham," Alice said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob asked.

"For funsies," Alice said and hung up.

One of Alice's goons suddenly got tied up from above. Another goon got tied up as well. "Who's there?" Alice demanded.

Batwoman landed gracefully on her floor revealing herself. "I thought you were dead," Alice said about to piss herself in overwhelming fear of Batman.

"Wait, you're not Batman," she realized.

"Believe me, you wish you were dealing with him," Batwoman replied.

"Simple math, she weighs a hundred pounds, the barrel weighs a quarter of that," Alice said as she sliced it open with her knife. As the contents drained out, Sophia was on the verge of falling to her death.

Batwoman slammed Alice into a beam stunning her forcing her to drop her remote to detonate the bomb below. Alice swung a board at Batwoman, breaking upon impact. Alice then tried to use her knife against her. Batwoman held her back with little effort and then threw her to the floor. Batwoman then approached Sophie only for Alice to place a thick rope around her neck. Batwoman slowly forced the rope off her and elbowed Alice to the gut dropping her. Alice crawled towards her detonator only for Batwoman to hit it precisely with Alice's own knife sending it off the edge. A furious Alice threw her knife at Batwoman's face only for her easily dodge it. The knife got stuck in a wooden beam.

Sophie then went off the edge. Batwoman leaped off the building, caught her, and then used her cape to slow their descent. They slammed conveniently into a construction office bed with Batwoman on her back catching Sophie. Batwoman took off Sophie's gag allowing her to speak.

"Are you even human?" she wondered.

"Hold that thought," Batwoman said getting back to her feet. She kicked the door open and went outside. Batwoman then expertly used a projector gun to get back to the floor where Alice had been. Alice was gone but her knife was still there lodged in a wooden beam. Batwoman took the knife and then flew off from the building with her cape acting as a glider.

"It's Batman!" a kid shouted spotting her.

* * *

Batwoman rode back into the cave, got off, and took off her cowl revealing shiny blond hair. Kara's eyes glowed as she burned away the eye make-up around her eyes. "How is Sophie?" Kate asked concernedly.

"She's alive and safe now," Kara said enjoying the feel of the Bat-suit on her feminine body.

"I just don't see why I couldn't have done it," Kate said resentfully.

"You're not trained in this gear and you've already gotten your ass kicked. I couldn't allow you to fail and have someone important to you die," Kara said.

"And if she had died under your care, then what?" Kate asked.

"Then you would feel anger instead of guilt. Believe me, you don't want that guilt," Kara said. "Kate, you're a total reject. Are you aware that Sophie is already married...to...a...man?" Kara asked.

"No," Kate flatly.

"Well, you already know your father's disappointment but were you aware that your...sister hates you even more," Kara smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked confused.

Kara took the knife and showed her the red jewel that matched Kate's necklace. "A DNA scan of this knife will confirm it, but I already know that Alice...is your sister, Beth."

"You knew?" Kate accused.

"Not until I got a good look at this knife. Could you live with yourself knowing you killed your own sister?" Kara questioned her. "That is why you need my guidance and training."

"Okay," Kate agreed. "When do we start?"

"We only have a week to get you in shape, so we start tomorrow," Kara told her.

"We need to fix the suit more. Give it a red wig or something," Kate suggested.

"What the fuck for?" Kara wondered.

"People will mistake me for Batman, and I'm not about to have a man take credit...for a woman's work," Kate smirked.

"You know...I think we're going to have a lot of fun together," Kara grinned.

* * *

The next morning, Kara entered a coffee shop and found Bruce Wayne already there with his coffee. "What kind of fuckery is this?" Bruce asked referring to the newspaper.

"I kind of let your cousin into the Bat-Cave and encouraged her to be you...for funsies," Kara smiled.

"Your job was to keep the Bat-Cave secure. Not let a self-entitled Air Force drop-out get inside," Bruce said annoyed.

"Bruce, you're old as fuck and you have no legitimate children. You need an heir," Kara said obviously.

"This isn't it," Bruce pointed to the paper. "She's no Batman."

"I want you to look at this," Kara said showing a snap-chat photo of Kate.

"Alright," Bruce allowed.

"Now, look at this," Kara said filtering it to become the male version. It looked strikingly similar to Bruce when he was in his twenties.

"The fuck?" Bruce wondered.

"She's gender fluid," Kara revealed.

"Is that something I put in my car?" Bruce asked condescendingly.

"We have an opportunity here to get ourselves a real Batman and have lots of fun doing it," Kara said.

"You want to turn my Lesbian cousin into a man?" Bruce realized. "No matter how many pills she takes, she will never have a cock and balls."

"Don't worry about that. I have a good friend at L Corp that can manufacture any sci-fi medical bullshit. If there is a will, there is a way. The only problem is getting her to agree to it," Kara said.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Bruce asked.

"Manipulating people into doing things they think are their own idea is my specialty," Kara smiled confidently.

Bruce looked down at the male version of Kate. "If you actually pull it off, I'll retire. Otherwise, I'll get rid of her just like all my other sidekicks."

"You got yourself a deal," Kara said shaking his hand.


	2. Kara Danvers: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russian gangster thugs burglarize Wayne Manor and severely injure Kara's dog, Krypto. Now, with her new Batwoman suit, Kara vows revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Episode is a chapter not related to the CW Batwoman episode schedule but has a similar subject matter that still has an impact on the overall narrative of the season.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

"Hey, how did it go with Lena last night?" Alex asked at the coffee shop after Hank and Kelly had already left.

"I was wondering what friend we forgot to bring to this gathering," Kara said sheepishly. "The truth is...I kind of forgot."

"Oh, no. Are you serious? You didn't tell her?" Alex said disappointed in her.

"It's not my fault. I had to take Krypto to the vet," Kara said flatly.

"That is the worst bullshit excuse I have ever heard," Alex said crossly.

* * *

**Kara Danvers**

* * *

**3 Days Prior**

Kara drove up to the Wayne estate and parked her car inside the mansion's large garage late at night. Kara then used her key to enter the mansion and expected Alfred to meet her. When that didn't happen, Kara looked around the mansion for him. "Hey, Alfred. You lose your touch?" she asked rhetorically.

She then found his body laying on the floor not moving. Kara immediately went over to him and found him unconscious from a head injury. Someone had beat the shit out of him with a bat. Kara then eyed her dog, Krypto, whimpering on the floor with a broken leg. She then noticed the place had been torn apart by burglars.

Kara quickly took out her phone. "I need an ambulance at Wayne Manor," she told the dispatcher.

* * *

The next morning, Kara sat in her chair deep in thought at the Wayne Manor. Alfred was gone still being treated at the hospital. Krypto, her white-haired labrador retriever, was in his bed moaning in pain from his injuries. Kara had given him first aid but would have to wait on a vet appointment. The dog was nothing alien or some shit, just a normal Earth dog. Kara had taken him in feeling lonely being single. The dog was within her circle of protection and therefore the burglars that committed this foul act would pay. In addition to injuring Alfred and Krypto, the burglars had stolen one of Bruce's cars.

Kara went over to Krypto and gave him a pat on the head. "I will avenge you," Kara said to him. "I have to go now."

Kara drove her car to a man she knew was in the business of selling stolen cars. Kara found no need to bust his ass as he provided needed intelligence on the criminal underground. Kara casually entered the garage filled with mechanics. None of them made a move against her. Kara sat down across from Aurelio without wearing glasses. He immediately recognized her as Supergirl.

"Is it here?" she asked referring to the stolen car.

Aurelio poured her a drink. "It was," he answered. "Iosef Tarasov had it."

"Viggo's son," Kara identified.

"Yeah," Aurelio confirmed. "So, what are you going to do? Use your heat vision on his face, drop him from the air at ten thousand feet?"

"Not very subtle," Kara rejected.

"Do you need a ride?" Aurelio offered.

Kara finished her drink. "I got my own."

* * *

Kara went back to Wayne Manor to make preparations. As she was about to take the elevator down, the phone rang. Annoyed that Alfred wasn't around, Kara picked up the phone. "Hello, Bruce. I heard about your butler, and I'm sorry. It seems to be fate or happenstance or bad fucking luck to cause our paths to cross once again. Bruce...let us not resort to our baser instincts and handle this like civilized men," Viggo pleaded.

Kara hung up on him resolved to kick his ass. After a hot shower, Kara entered the cave and suited up with her modified Batwoman suit. She took her time putting the cowl on making sure to keep her blond hair inside. She then placed bladed armbands on each arm and utility belt around her waist. She then opened a compartment filled with pistols and ammunition. She took two pistols and a few magazines placing them on her belt.

The Wayne Manor security system then alerted her of intruders. Viggo had decided to take preemptive action. Kara went back up into the Wayne Manor and using her X-ray vision found the intruders. Using the shadows of Wayne Manor, Kara surprised them shooting the first in the head, the second in the gut and chest as she disarmed him, the third to the head sending him down the stairs, and the fourth just below the stairs.

The crew fired on her missing completely. Kara dropped the fifth by shooting him in the knee and then shot him in the head as he fell to the floor. Kara then noticed a man sneaking up behind her from the rear around the corner. She shot the sixth one in the head. Reloading, Kara attacked the seventh one at the ground level breaking his ribs with a chop and slamming him to the floor. She fired into his head and then shot the eighth one in head as he came around a corner.

Finding two more, Kara tackled a man to the floor, shot him in the head, and then shot the other one dead for ten. Kara then fired at the eleventh one but he took cover behind a wall. The eleventh man and Kara traded shots behind the wall. Kara punched him to the chest breaking his ribs, kicked him to the leg, breaking his femur, and then tossed him out a window shattering the glass. Kara casually reloaded and shot him in the head.

Kara then entered the kitchen and was ambushed by two men. She beat them back cutting them both up with her bladed armbands. Kara slammed the twelfth guy onto a counter and then punched him to the head breaking his neck. The other went for a knife. Kara tackled the man then and stabbed him with his own knife on the floor for the thirteenth kill. The doorbell then rang.

Kara frowned and quickly got out of her bat-suit. She opened the door to a police officer completely in her underwear. "Evening, miss," the officer said. "Is Bruce or Alfred here?"

"Afraid not. I'm one of his girls just keeping everything tidy," Kara said. "What appears to be the problem, officer?"

"Noise complaint," he said.

"I'm so sorry. I'll turn down the stereo system," Kara promised.

"I'll let you be. Goodnight, miss," the officer said walking away.

Kara then called a number to assist her with the bloody mess all over the mansion.

* * *

M'yrnn, Hank, and Manchester Black came to the door. "Nice to see you, Kara," M'yrnn said to her.

"Nice place," Manchester commented.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled. "I'm just house-sitting for Bruce Wayne. I got thirteen bodies to get rid of, and you're the best."

"Thirteen? God damn, Kara," Hank said shocked.

"They shouldn't have fucked with me," Kara said.

"Is there a reason you can't just incinerate the bodies with your heat vision?" Hank asked.

"That would scorch the expensive tile," Kara said obviously.

"Nice shooting," Manchester remarked.

"Thanks. I learned from the best," Kara said referring to Jeremiah. "When you got super-speed, aim and trigger control is too easy."

The crew went to work cleaning up all the bodies and the blood left behind. "Will I be seeing you soon, again?" M'yrnn asked hopefully.

"Fingers crossed," Kara said giving him some gold coins.

"I can't thank you enough for telling me where he was and getting him treatment for his mind early," Hank said appreciatively.

"It's almost like I knew the future," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara called up Brainiac 5 working at the DEO. "I need you to find Iosef Tarasov for me," Kara ordered.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said as he accessed every camera, phone, and electronic device with a camera in the city. He finally accessed the surveillance system in an elite Metropolis club. "I found him."

Kara was texted the address. "Much appreciated, Barney," Kara said.

"Business or pleasure?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"It's personal," Kara replied hanging up.

* * *

At the club, Iosef was getting totally wasted in an indoor pool with super-models while his security detail kept watch. In the club's bathroom, Kara slit the throat of one bodyguard with her bladed wrist band from her bat-suit. Kara then punched her real target to the face giving him a bloody nose. "Where is Iosef?" she asked in Russian.

"Fuck you, bitch," he said to her.

Kara kicked him to the balls and then took him by the throat. "Where is he?" Kara repeated herself.

"Bathhouse downstairs," he gasped.

"This is for Alfred," Kara slammed his face into the sink counter. She then pulled him back up. "This is for Krypto," she said slamming his face into a full sink drowning him.

"Fuck you," he gurgled in the water.

Kara then broke his neck. "And this is for me."

One-by-one, Kara sliced the throats of Iosef's bodyguards in the basement. One of the bodyguards put up a fight against her shooting at her. Kara fought him hand-to-hand breaking his bones and then fired into his head. Kara then fired accurate shots at the other bodyguards dropping them. She took her time walking after Iosef. He was shirt-less in swimming trucks completely defenseless.

Kara fired both pistols at Iosef nearly hitting him several times. Iosef got himself a gun and fired back at her missing her. He fled the bathhouse going up the stairs. Kara reloaded her pistols and fired on the remaining guards as she sped up the stairs. Kara entered the dance floor and immediately the music stopped upon seeing her costume. Kara smirked as they had never seen a Batwoman before. She then aimed her pistol towards Iosef. The crowded moved out of her way freaked-out.

Kara fired on a few bodyguards dropping them and went upstairs where Iosef had fled. In the executive lounge upstairs, Iosef's bodyguards were waiting for her. Kara and these men traded shots. When Kara was hit, it merely bounced off her suit. Kara dropped around a dozen bodyguards with mostly head-shots as she went after Iosef. He was still running away from her in nothing but his shorts. The bodyguards finally coordinated their shots hitting her several times. Kara shot them dead unaffected by the bullets.

Iosef managed to get out of the club and got into a car fleeing the scene. Out of ammunition, Kara continued slaughtering fools using other gadgets. She fired a projector cable gun at a man slicing through his chest and out the other side. Kara retracted the cable and then slit his throat. She then unloaded razor-sharp Batarangs slicing into the throats of few more men.

"Iosef is no longer in the club," Brainiac 5 informed her monitoring her actions.

"Copy," Kara said

Kara walked onto the streets and took out a remote. "Car," she ordered.

The Batmobile came to life on auto-pilot and moved to her position. In front of a large crowd, she got in and took off after Iosef. "Link yourself to the Batmobile," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

Immediately, the computer gave her a GPS of Iosef's position. Kara sped down the street after him. Realizing he was being followed, Iosef's bodyguards fired automatic rifles at the Batmobile. The bullets merely bounced off the bullet-proof hull. Unable to shake her, Iosef's crew took him to a warehouse garage and closed the door behind them. Kara drove through the door shredding it and went inside. Iosef's bodyguards lit up the Batmobile in vain. Kara activated the Batmobile's shields and then dropped a bomb on the floor. The bomb exploded incinerating several bodyguards and severely injuring Iosef.

Kara got out of the Batmobile once the shields came down and casually walked up towards Iosef facing no opposition. "It was...It was just a fucking...," Iosef said just before he was shot in the head.

"Give me Viggo's location," Kara ordered getting back into the Batmobile.

"He has been alerted to your activities. His helicopter will leave shortly. Do you wish to engage him in the air?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I would prefer to get there before he leaves," Kara said.

* * *

Kara then got his location on the Batmobile GPS. Rocketing away, Kara got to the helipad on the docks just as Viggo was trying to escape. Using her X-ray vision, she saw that the second car didn't contain Viggo. She pursued the two SUVs around the dock and then fired machine guns at the second vehicle. The bullets blasted the SUV to scrap metal killing all occupants. The SUV exploded in front of her. The Batmobile went through the wreckage easily and pursued the first SUV containing Viggo.

Kara drove up to Viggo's SUV and slammed it a few times from the side. The two vehicles fought for supremacy until Viggo's SUV slammed into a pole stopping abruptly. Kara came to a stop ahead of them.

"Kill her," Viggo ordered his men.

Kara went in reverse as she was shot at. Charging the rocket engine, she blasted them with flames. Kara then opened the hatch and drove in circles shooting at the surviving bodyguards taking them out one-by-one. The last bodyguard fired at her in vain. Kara drifted the Batmobile slamming into him from the side killing him. The Batmobile was suddenly slammed by Viggo driving his SUV. Viggo dragged the Batmobile towards the edge of the pier. Kara fired a cable from the front of the Batmobile that hooked onto a pole. The two vehicles went over the edge. Viggo threw himself out of his vehicle as it suddenly dropped off. The Batmobile fell off the edge as well but then stopped as the cable hooked. The Batmobile slowly got back onto the pier. Kara then targeted Viggo's helicopter firing machine guns and missiles at it. The helicopter exploded completely destroyed.

Kara then got out of the Batmobile and confronted Viggo. "No more guns, just you and me," Viggo challenged her.

Kara threw aside her pistols and put her hands up. The two fought evenly as Kara entertained him. Even at his level, Kara kicked his ass and held him by his neck. "What happened? I thought the Bat didn't use guns or even kill," he said to her.

"As often the case, the female is deadlier than the male," Kara replied.

Viggo took out a knife against her. Kara easily disarmed him and then sliced him through the shoulder with it. Viggo fell to the ground defeated. "Tell me you went after me and my son for more than just a dog. Tell me it was to serve justice, to serve a higher purpose, or for a powerful interest. Did Wayne put you up to this? Is that why?" Viggo questioned her.

"No, it was the dog," Kara replied.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Viggo spat.

Kara knelt down to his level. "Afraid not."

Viggo chuckled and then laughed at the absurdity of it all. He then passed away in front of her.

* * *

The next day, Kara got a call from Lena while she was in her typical civilian clothes. "We still good for dinner?" she asked her.

"Shit, I have a vet appointment," Kara said having completely forgotten.

"Well, maybe tomorrow at lunch," Lena suggested.

"Absolutely," Kara agreed.

"I have a lot to talk to you about what I've been up to. I think you feel the same way," Lena said knowingly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara then brought Krypto to the vet to look over his leg. "Well, it's clearly broken but it will heal quickly enough," the veterinarian said to her.

"Well...that makes two of us," Kara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures of Batwoman follows an AU where M'yrnn, J'onn, and Manchester Black are all alive and reconciled to each other. This chapter was based on John Wick Chapter 1 and was inserted into this story to demonstrate Kara's overall skill, lethal intent, and capabilities of the Batwoman suit before it's handed off to Kate.


	3. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate discovers that Alice is her sister, Beth, leading to a confrontation with the Crows.

Jacob Kane stood in front of his men at the Crow's nest with Alice's face on the screen to state the obvious. "Alice is a lunatic. Dodgson, a traitor. Take a good look at them. Together, they want to terrorize the citizens of Gotham by undermining the people that protect them: Us."

"I want them stopped, dead or alive," Jacob ordered.

Crows went on the hunt for the Alice in Wonderland gang getting there too late. In retaliation for the raid, two Alice gang members blew up a Crow truck. As they ran off down the corridors of the slums, Batwoman slammed into one of them splattering his head against the concrete wall. The second immediately fired his pistol at her that merely bounced off her suit. She then expertly threw a Batarang at the second perp. He kept running only to be ambushed by her. Batwoman brought him to the pavement and took off his mask.

"Where's Alice?" she demanded.

A Crow Humvee interrupted them. Batwoman sighed getting up and then firing a grappling gun into the air where she took off to the rooftops. "What the hell was that?" a Crow squad leader wondered.

The Crows moved in on the perp. As he reached for his gun, they shot him up.

* * *

Batwoman got on her motorcycle and sped towards Wayne Tower entering the employee only parking lot. She entered a secret passageway to the basement level and then entered the cave. Waiting for her was an impatiently disgruntled Kate Kane. Batwoman took off her cowl revealing herself as Kara Danvers and put one tally on her kill list and another tally on her assist list.

"Must be fun taking down bad guys," Kate said bitterly.

"They were small fry," Kara downplayed.

"I want to find Alice," Kate told her.

"I'd love to bring in an Alice gang member alive here but the fucking Crows get in my way," Kara told her sitting down at a desk.

"You have Superman's powers. Why is this so hard?" Kate asked.

"The rules of the game are that I don't use my powers," Kara reminded her.

"I bet some white guy came up with those rules," Kate said disdainfully.

"Yeah, not going to touch that one," Kara declined.

"If Alice is my sister, I need to know," Kate said seriously.

"I got the DNA report right here. It's a match, read it and weep," Kara said handing her the paper.

"Well...shit," Kate muttered.

* * *

The next morning at an affluent apartment, the Kane family sat down for breakfast together. "What do you think about this turtle eating a strawberry?" Mary asked Kate.

"I think you're a tool that is being manipulated by tech-savvy people who don't care about you personally but want your views, your likes, and ad money," Kate replied.

"Fine, be that way. No cat videos for you," Mary stuck her tongue at her.

"Morning everyone," Jacob said warmly coming to the table.

"I heard the Crows killed an Alice gang member last night," Kate said conversationally.

"Absolutely, we turned him into Swiss cheese," Jacob smiled. "If you would join us, you could kill people too."

"The Crows aren't really a good fit for me, right now," Kate said awkwardly.

"Is it because of Sophie? Can we talk about how she's married to a man?" Mary said obliviously.

"Let's not," Kate winced.

"I'm not trying to label her or anything but what's her deal, exactly? I mean, is she Bi, Bi-curious, pan, poly," Mary listed off.

Kate was about to blurt out something when there was a knock on the door. "I wonder what that could be," Jacob said getting up to answer the door. At the door was Kara Danvers in normal civilian attire.

"How can I help you Miss...?" he asked not knowing who she was.

"Kara Danvers. I work for Wayne Enterprises. Can I speak to Kate?" she asked.

"Sure, we were just having breakfast," Jacob allowed her in.

Katherine gave Kara an uncertain look, thinking her clothes to be too cheap. Mary eyed Kara sensing death personified had entered the apartment giving her a chill like no other. Kate merely rolled her eyes not surprised by the visit. "So, do you need to talk to her in private or...," Jacob said awkwardly.

"No, I'd like the whole family to know," Kara replied. Kara took a seat at the end of the table. "With Bruce Wayne out of town for the foreseeable future, I am running Wayne Enterprises."

"Aren't you that Pulitizer Prize reporter?" Katherine asked recognizing her.

"I have many talents," Kara nodded.

"How are you running Wayne Enterprises?" Katerine wondered.

"By marriage, you might be familiar with how that works," Kara replied mocking her.

"Do you know where Bruce is by any chance?" Jacob asked.

"Somewhere in Italy," Kara lied. "Look, I'm a big fan of the Crows. Your lack of due process and shoot first, ask questions later is what I like to see around here. It's good for business when the crime rate goes down. Now, in the spirit of nepotism, I have recruited Kate here to be my executive assistant."

"Wow, that is so cool. I'm going to post it all over Facebook and Twitter," Mary said obnoxiously. Suddenly, her phone received a nasty virus and was disabled.

"Well, you don't need our permission. Kate is an adult and can make her own decisions," Jacob said.

"I know but I decided to meet you all none-the-less. You see, I like to work late, so Kate may be gone late at night to help me," Kara said.

"The graveyard shift, I like it," Jacob smiled.

"But this isn't an eight-hour shift, it's a salary job," Kara explained.

"We completely understand. The more she's out of the house, the better," Katherine said.

"I really appreciate your understanding and flexibility on this matter," Kara said. "Can I have a chat with Kate outside?"

"By all means," Jacob allowed.

Kara and Kate walked down the halls. "You were going to ask him about Beth, weren't you?" Kara accused.

"What of it?" Kate asked ignorantly.

"You're dumb as fuck. What the fuck did you think he was going to say? Confirm what you already know?" Kara asked.

"He needs to know," Kate insisted.

"He's not going to believe you unless you have the evidence and how did you acquire that evidence?" Kara asked her. "Even if he was willing to believe you, keep your step-family out of it," Kara told her.

"You don't know what it's like to have a super-villain in the family," Kate said defensively.

"My aunt and uncle tried to conquer the world and killed scores of people. So, I have an inkling. You tell your father about this, he'll hunt down Beth and kill her. Then, your sister will be dead and you'll hate your father forever. We extract Beth, take her to the cave, and then we...fucking spank her until she's normal again," Kara told her.

"Alright, we play it your way," Kate allowed.

"I wasn't joking about that assistant job. Every night, you're mine," Kara ordered.

* * *

That night, Kate stared at a picture as she had a flashback. "God damn, Kate, how many flashbacks are you going to have today?" Kara asked her.

"Sorry," Kate said putting the picture of Beth and her down.

"Have you been watching the news?" Kara asked her.

"Cable news is run by corrupt corporations," Kate replied.

"You don't learn by blocking out the news. You learn by deciphering what is true and what isn't. I work for Catco and half of what we print is totally made-up. Sometimes, I go days believing my own lies. But in a soup of lies and deception, truth sometimes emerges to the surface," Kara told her.

"Whatever," Kate rolled her eyes.

"I know you don't want to be the city's next great hope, so you won't. I never tried to be as moral and flawless as Superman. Just like you, I took over as soon as Superman left to Argo City. We run these streets by default and that ain't bad," Kara told her.

"I need that suit to stop Alice," Kate told her.

"The suit is only half the story. Look at this expensive shit here. This is a laser saw. It will cut through anything...except me, of course. This is a breathing apparatus because you weak-as-fuck humans can't go more than two minutes without passing out underwater," Kara showed her.

"Cool," Kate said impressed.

* * *

Kate and Sophie were having a heart-to-heart chat in the parking lot of the Crows nest when a van came upon them. Several Alice thugs came out wearing masks, carrying bats, and spraying the area with their fire extinguishers. "You got something of Alice's," one thug said to them charging them.

Kate and Sophie went back-to-back to defend themselves. The Alice thugs suddenly fell to the floor as shots rang out. Batwoman emerged from the smoke and eyed Kate and Sophie. "The fuck?" Sophie wondered looking at her up close.

Batwoman calmly reloaded her pistol. "No!" a surviving thug shouted at her as she aimed at him. Batwoman shot him in the head silencing him. Batwoman then smirked at Kate and Sophie as she disappeared in the smoke.

Soon thereafter, Kate and Sophie were hauled into Jacob's office. "This is exactly the shit I was worried about. You put yourself directly in Alice's crosshairs and brought her to our doorsteps."

"Wait, are you implying she wouldn't have attacked her mortal enemy if I hadn't gotten involved?" Kate wondered.

"Why did she attack just you two...again?" Jacob asked.

"Coincidence?" Sophie shrugged.

"Why was this Bat-freak there?" Jacob asked showing a surveillance video of Batwoman killing fools.

"I have no idea," Kate lied.

"This Bat-person is obviously not a friend of Alice," Sophie pointed out.

"Excuse me, Sir. Update on the missing rabbit from last night. We traced a blood trail around Bennett Ave.," a Crow reported in.

* * *

Kate headed down to that street and found Mary's little underground clinic. "What are you doing here?" Mary freaked.

"Is there a password or something?" Kate mocked.

Mary brought Kate in and locked the door. "It goes without saying that this clinic breaks ten laws an hour and your dad runs the Crows."

"Like I would turn in my own step-sister," Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing med school and this, and I can't exactly protest Gotham's shitty health care system from inside a prison cell," Mary said.

"Preaching to the choir," Kate agreed. "I think health care should be free."

Mary brought Kate over to some of her patients. "Look what I pulled out of his scapula," she showing her a razor-sharp Batarang.

"He's lucky to be alive," Kate remarked. "He's one of Alice's guys."

"That is so good to know. You wouldn't believe...," Mary went on-and-on.

Kate ignored her and release the restraints on the thug. "I need you to send a message to Alice from Kate Kane: Leggo my Eggo."

"The fuck does that mean?" he wondered.

"Get out of here," Kate sent him off.

"What was that about?" Mary asked.

"If Alice is who I think she is, she'll get the reference," Kate said.

* * *

That night, Kate went to Gotham Park littered with homeless tents and garbage. In the middle of it all was an abandoned waffle stand. Kate waited a bit and then noticed Alice on the swings staring at her. "Well, look who finally figured it out," Alice said to her.

"I had help," Kate said. "Are you my sister?"

"Who am I? That's a great puzzle," Alice mocked.

"I had your knife tested for DNA," Kate revealed.

"So, you had my knife," Alice said amused.

"There were skull fragments. They presumed you dead. Explain that shit," Kate demanded. "What happened that day?"

"Nothing happened to me, because I wasn't there. I only heard about it afterward that poor mom got shot in the head and you had been recovered by Daddy's troops. But I was never found. Dad gave up on me and told you I was dead. I spent the last fifteen years going from one terror cell to another. I was trained to be an agent of chaos, to turn sane men mad," Alice smiled.

"And in all the years I killed, lied and stole, I figured someday someone will save me from it all," Alice said reflectively.

"I'm here now," Kate told her.

Alice laughed at her. "Now, I know it's not me that needs saving. It's you that needs to be saved from your boring mundane life. You think you're rebellious, woke, controversial. To me, you're just boring," Alice said unimpressed.

"I'm working on it," Kate assured her.

"I came here to ask you one simple question. After I disappeared, when did you sleep through the night the very first time?" Alice asked seriously.

"The night of," Kate antagonized.

"Damn, even to a gal like me that's cold," Alice chuckled.

Crows swarmed the area putting their lasers all over Alice. "Tattletale," Alice said disappointed in her.

Kate shielded Alice from their fire. "Get out of the way, Kate," Jacob ordered her.

"Tell your men to stand down," Kate said, her voice cracking in the attempt to appear intimidating. Even Alice scoffed at her.

"She's got a knife," a Crow noticed.

"Drop the knife or they will kill you and claim self-defense," Kate told her.

"As long as they shoot you first," Alice replied.

"Get out of the away," Jacob repeated himself.

"She's your daughter. If you kill her, you lose Beth and me too," Kate said boldly.

"Take her to Arkham," Jacob ordered.

As Alice was placed in the Crow van to be taken away, Kate came to see her. "Do you remember why we stopped coming here?" Alice asked her.

"Because you didn't like to share," Kate recalled.

"That's right and I'm not going to share you with anyone else, sister!" Alice said insanely.

"What did you?" Kate asked horrified. She turned on her watch sending a signal to Kara.

* * *

Mary was minding her own business running an illegal underground clinic when the power went down. As Mary tried to get the power back on, Dodgson came out of the showers. "Oh my God, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Alice doesn't like competition," he said with a knife in his hand.

Dodgson attacked her clumsily with the knife. When he lost it in the scuffle, he tried to strangle her. Mary took out a Batarang from her patient and stabbed him in the leg with it. She then broke a bottle over his head. Mary went into the closet to hideaway. Dodgson got himself an ax and started tearing it down.

A rope suddenly went around his neck pulling him to the floor. A black glove smacked him to the face knocking him out. Batwoman then watched the news as the Crows' transport was suddenly attacked. The van carrying Alice got knocked off the bridge into the bay and was sinking fast.

"Well...shit," she muttered.

* * *

Batwoman sped towards the sinking Crow van on her motorcycle accelerating past 150mph swerving around cars to get there in time. She then ditched the motorcycle and dived into the water. Using a laser cutting tool, she sliced open the van to get Alice out. She then placed a breathing apparatus on her mouth. Alice regained consciousness as she breathed underwater. Batwoman took Alice down the bay away from the Crows. Shen then dragged Alice onto the shore and took back her breathing apparatus.

"Wait...you're not Kate," Alice stared at Kara's blue eyes.

"No shit," Batwoman replied punching her in the face knocking her out.

Batwoman held Alice in her arms as she got to a road. "Car," she ordered through a radio. The Batmobile then arrived and opened for them. Batwoman plopped Alice in the passenger seat and then drove off to Wayne Manor away from the craziness of the city.

Entering the Bat-Cave, Batwoman took Alice out of the Batmobile and placed her on a table where her limbs were restrained. Batwoman then entered the suit-room and a few seconds later emerged as Kara Danvers in a black Batman t-shirt and shorts.

* * *

The next morning, an upbeat Kate came to see Mary. She instantly pulled a gun on her. "I just wanted to apologize for missing dinner," Kate said putting her hands up. "But apparently I missed something else."

"Sorry, so I get you needing to know more about Alice because she's your sister. But her boyfriend tried to kill me last night because apparently she sees me as your replacement. It's kind of borderline flattering but it's mostly ironic because you act like I don't exist," Mary said hurt.

"It's not like that. I'm afraid I'll get too close to you. I mean, you're my sister and we can't...," Kate said awkwardly.

"You know what? Don't say another word," Mary said stopping her.

"Where's your attacker?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. He just ran off," Mary said. "Don't worry, I didn't tell your dad. The last thing I need is my own security detail."

"I'm so sorry," Kate said sincerely.

"Is Alice really worth it? Because if she is, can you tell her I'm not a threat," Mary said teary-eyed.

* * *

Jacob raged at the Gotham Police captains. "How did a bomb get under that bridge? I want answers, damn it. Get the fuck out," he ordered them out.

As they left, Kate remained behind. "Am I next?"

"That stunt you pulled could be considered aiding and abetting," Jacob yelled at her.

"I'm the reason you found her in the first place. You were about to shoot your own daughter," Kate said defensively.

"How did my daughter do this?" Jacob asked giving her pictures of two murder victims. "She went to the house you grew up in and murdered the occupants by slitting their throats. She's not Beth, Kate, drop it. Or I'll have you arrested myself," Jacob threatened.

"You have powerful friends in high places. Well, so do I," Kate replied storming out.

* * *

Kate strolled into Wayne Tower and found Kara sitting at the desk. "Thanks for saving my sister," she said gratefully.

"You mean sisters," Kara smirked. "I have Alice restrained at Wayne Manor."

"What are you going to do to her?" Kate asked concernedly.

"I leave that up to you," Kara said disinterestedly.

"So, when do I put on the suit?" Kate asked hopefully.

"With Alice apprehended, there may be no need for it. Unlike Batman, the Batwoman actually got the job done," Kara smirked.

"So, we're done," Kate realized. "I mean, you don't really need me as an assistant."

"Not really," Kara admitted. "Kate, you took a chance to meet with your crazy homicidal sister knowing she could have killed you. Then, you shielded her from twenty men with guns pointed at you. That's bad-ass. You're already a hero in my book," Kara told her.

"Well, okay then," Kate said both happy and sad at the same time.

"Come by Wayne Manor and I'll let you visit your sister. Together, we will get her head right," Kara told her.

"With minimal flashbacks," Kate added.

"Get the fuck out of here," Kara smiled.

* * *

That night, Kara as Batwoman walked up to Dodgson hanging from the ceiling in her dungeon. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Alice," she ordered.

"You're not Batman," he scoffed at her.

Batwoman punched him to the torso breaking a rib. "When I'm done, you will wish I was him."


	4. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne Enterprises loses a railgun that has the ability to penetrate the Bat-suit.

**Some time ago...**

Tommy Elliot was irrationally pissed off as his mother had been cured of cancer. He was now disowned from the family fortune for being romantically involved with a woman his mother did not approve of. Still, he was a self-made man who had done well for himself in business. In his office were two attractive secretaries fighting for his affection.

"My mother's stubborn refusal to expire...is driving me insane!" he shouted after his last attempt to kill her off had failed.

"Don't worry, baby," his blond secretary told him.

"You'll kill her soon," his devious brunette secretary added.

"Besides, I made your favorite, tonight. Sparkly champagne, yummy poached salmon, with little quail eggs, and a creamy, dreamy, lemon souffle," the blond said to him.

"No, I made your favorite: a charred heart of black boar, a side of raw donkey meat, and a Sterno grain alcohol, straight up, baby!" the brunette countered.

"Ladies, you spoil me. I'm of two minds as to which to eat first," Tommy said impressed.

"I hope you made extra," a man in a green suit entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Tommy demanded.

"Just a friend, but you can call me...the Riddler," he smiled insanely.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked unimpressed.

"I know a secret about your old pal, Bruce Wayne," Riddler said to him.

Tommy stared at the little freak wearing a green suit with black question marks all over it, a green mask over his eyes, a green hat, and a golden cane. "Ladies, leave us alone for just a moment."

Once the ladies were gone, Tommy walked up to Riddler. "You better not be wasting my fucking time."

"As it happened, I was dying of terminal cancer. I came upon a pit in the Far-East that cured me of my disease but in the process drove me positively mad," Riddler smiled.

"Get to the point or I'll make you bleed green," Tommy threatened.

"It was there in the pit that I realized something quite special about Bruce Wayne. It became so obvious to me all of a sudden. He is the greatest riddle of all. Can Bruce Wayne and Batman truly coexist?" Riddler said coyly.

"The fuck?" Tommy wondered.

"I want ten million dollars and I'll tell you something very cool about Bruce Wayne," Riddler offered.

"Fine, sure, whatever," Tommy said having no intention of paying him.

"Bruce Wayne is...Batman!" Riddler said dramatically.

"Are you fucking with me?" Tommy scoffed.

"I have...supporting documents, but you already know it's true. The boy billionaire that disappeared for years, came back, and then suddenly Batman appears with vehicles and gadgets. It all makes sense if you think about it. Wayne Enterprises is where he gets his wonderful toys," Riddler said.

"How about this? I double it up and together we kill the Bat," Tommy offered.

"It sounds like a good idea but have you thought it through? A few quick bullets and a splash of blood and then what? Why not humiliate him first. Expose his frailties and then when he's at his weakest, crush him!" Riddler said obnoxiously.

"Alright, but first we have to find the bastard. He left town and hasn't come back," Tommy said.

"Oh...well, shit, "Riddler realized.

* * *

**Present Day**

Batwoman entered Alice's cell at Wayne Manor where she had been keeping her. "I'm sorry I haven't paid much attention to you. I've been really busy with this Crisis business," she said to Alice.

"Who are you? Really?" Alice wondered.

"I'll be asking the questions. You're going to tell me on this map where all your hideouts are," Batwoman said handing her a laminated map.

"You can't expect me to divulge information that could get my men killed," Alice said skeptically.

"That's exactly what I expect or I'm going to take a baseball bat and beat you half the death with it," Batwoman said to her.

"I don't fear pain or death," Alice said boldly.

"I'll put that to the test," Batwoman said darkly. "If you don't cooperate, I'll pour mayonnaise, ranch dressing, and maple syrup all over your boyfriend's body and then I'm going to wait several days as the flies, maggots, and other insects eat him alive," Batwoman threatened.

Alice gave her a dumbfounded look. "You really are crazy."

"I killed at least fifty people over a dog, so you do the math," Batwoman said to her.

"Okay," Alice said marking the locations with a pen.

"You better not be wasting my time or I'll think of something far worse for your boy-toy," Batwoman said and then caged her back up.

Batwoman went back to the armory and started loading up on blades, grappling equipment, and concealments. She then took two pistols and several magazines. Once she was finished, she slowly waited for the Batmobile to rotate into position. "Can I offer you a sandwich?" Alfred asked her.

"I'll get drive-thru," Batwoman replied.

The Batmobile then rocketed off out of the cave towards Gotham. What followed was a blood-bath as Batwoman broke into hideouts and began dispatching fools left-and-right with extreme prejudice. Once she was done, several sites around Gotham were burning.

* * *

The next day, Kara brought Kate back to Wayne Tower. "You're rehired. Some asshole broke into a Wayne lab and stole some shit. It would appear we may have drawn out all the crazies into the open."

"Including you," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Bruce learned early on that the best way to defeat crazy is to be even crazier," Kara said as they entered the elevator to go to the basement level.

"How's Alice?" Kate asked.

"She's fine. It will be a while before you two can have supervised visits in the park," Kara mocked.

Entering the Batcave, Kara pointed to the suit. "Put it on," she ordered.

"You're going to have me be Batwoman in the day?" Kate asked incredulously.

"The suit is to protect you...from me," Kara told her taking her coat off.

"Alright," Kate said and then awkwardly got into the suit. Kara then eyed Kate skeptically. "Aside from the fact we have different eye colors, I don't think anyone will notice the difference. Bruce made the mistake of only trusting himself to be Batman. It made his alibis weak."

"Alright, what's next?" Kate asked feeling out the suit.

"Survive," Kara replied.

The two traded punches on the driveway with Kara lowering herself to her lowest possible setting. The Batwoman suit took the brunt of Kara's punches and kicks. Kate wasn't entirely untrained having some combative experience. Still, Kara easily kicked her ass with her superior martial-arts skills. The two trained for an hour with Kate positively exhausted.

"You're good and I'm not just saying that because of your strength," Kate said panting.

"I was trained by the best," Kara smiled. "We're done for today. Let's hit the showers."

"Okay," Kate said surprised.

* * *

A showered-up Kara went back to her desk at the top of Wayne Tower only to find Tommy Elliot already there. "That is not your desk, asshole," Kara said to him.

"I now officially have more money than Bruce Wayne," he said impressed with himself.

"Well, I don't give a shit because what good is money if you're dead, am I right?" Kara smiled dangerously.

"Do you see this building?" he asked standing up and pointing it out. "I just bought it. Five stories taller than Wayne Tower."

"Good to know that measuring dick sizes is still alive and well," Kara mocked.

"Bruce was my childhood friend. But what is a friend but one soul in two bodies?" he asked.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara said amused.

"It's from Aristotle," Tommy said defensively.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Gotham's become more intense since Batman is back. The Dark Knight has Gotham swooning again," Tommy said.

"Just because I made a shit-ton of advantageous stock trades right before it happened doesn't mean I know anything about it," Kara told him.

"That's...your reaction?" Tommy said amazed.

"Well, shit, what am I supposed to think? It's not like he saved my mom's life preventing me from inheriting billions," Kara mocked.

"I just wanted to invite Bruce to my big party celebrating my pile of bricks," Tommy invited.

"You know Bruce hasn't been in Gotham for three months, right?" Kara reminded him.

"Well, he's back now," Tommy said confidently.

"No, he's not," Kara smiled patiently.

"I'm pretty sure he is," Tommy smiled.

"I would know if he was, being his wife and all," Kara reminded him.

"With that being said, you're invited of course," Tommy said. "I'll just leave this on his desk."

"Thanks," Kara said with false sincerity.

As Tommy left, Kara called up Kate. "Meet me at the lab."

* * *

Kara and Kate strolled into a Wayne lab facility. "This place is supposed to be top secret, so a break-in is bad," Kara said obviously.

"Alice's gang?" Kate wondered.

"Unclear. They somehow dimmed the cameras. It'll take a minute to see what's missing," Kara said looking over the inventory and then eyeing a computer screen. "Okay, I got it."

"What was it?" Kate asked curiously.

"We can't talk about it in front of these pigs," Kara said referring to the Gotham Police hanging out.

"What is this?" Kate asked touching a double-sided grappling hook.

"Not a double-bladed dildo, I can tell you that. Two-way grappling hook in case you need to go parallel to the ground instead of shooting straight up," Kara told her.

"We got a homicide downtown. Move out," a cop said taking his buddies with him.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said dismayed.

"I'll check it out," Kate said taking off.

"Yeah, you do that," Kara said already seeing what it was on her smartphone. A Batman cos-player had been thrown off a roof and splattered on the steps below.

* * *

Kara waited for Kate to return to the Batcave at Wayne Tower. "The Batsuit is made of military-grade Kevlar woven with enriched carbon nanotubes of Lucius Fox's own design. That's what I mean when I say fucking perfection," Kara told her.

Kate rolled her eyes at her. "This is a Desert Eagle Mark 9 58E. It's one of the most powerful handguns in the world. It's so powerful, it can tickle me," Kara said seriously. She proceeded to aim at a suit inside a mannequin and fired. The bullet merely bounced off.

"Doesn't make a dent," Kara said placing the pistol down. "Now, this is a rail gun. This is what the thieves took from R&D. It uses electromagnetism to accelerate the projectile. It's one of the most lethal weapons Bruce had ever built," Kara said.

"I thought Bruce hated guns," Kate said confused.

"Nah, he loves them. That whole thing about him not using guns because he doesn't want to kill people or because his parents were killed by them is bullshit. He doesn't use guns because he likes the challenge of not using them. It's too quick. You don't get all the little emotions when you shoot someone. Me, I don't give a fuck and neither should you," Kara said.

"This is a prototype but you'll see what I mean in a sec," Kara said and then fired the rail gun pistol. The projectile went straight through the suit.

"Holy shit," Kate said stunned.

"It's the only kind of gun that can penetrate the suit. He built it in case the suit fell into the wrong hands like the paranoid freak he is. As it happens, it did," Kara grinned.

"Are you telling me this to scare the shit out of me, because it's working," Kate said.

"I'm telling you this to explain to you why you're still not wearing it yet. Not until I get that rail gun back. Observe," Kara said as she took the railgun and shot herself in the chest.

"Nothing," Kara said putting the rail gun down.

"Wait, if they stole the rail gun from Wayne Labs for the purpose of killing Batman, they must know they're one and the same," Kate figured.

"Not necessarily. Everyone knows Wayne Industries has a lot of bad-ass weapons," Kara downplayed. "That said, Tommy Elliot seemed really confident that Bruce was back in town because Batman happened to be as well. We may have ourselves a real villain yet."

"You seem way too excited about that," Kate said disturbed.

"He invited me to a party that your father will be providing security for. I'm taking you with me. You can be my eyes and ears as I get totally wasted," Kara said.

"You have to be sober at that party. Gotham depends on you to be Batman," Kate said seriously.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Please, Bruce never gave two shits about public opinion. In fact, he loved it when the city was pissed-off at him. You see all these newspapers of people editorializing about Batman. Throw them away or burn them, because the Batman isn't here to bring hope and change. He's here to bring fear and that's exactly what we're going to do."

* * *

That night, Kate decided to show up to the party defying gender norms by wearing an all-black pants and jacket outfit. She made small talk with her sister, Mary, and her ex, Sophie, in the elevator and made her way to the bar. "What can I get you?" the blond bartender asked her.

"Just the man of the hour," Kate replied.

"He's around but he often comes right back here so I advise you wait right here," the bartender told her.

"In that case, I'll have a beer," Kate said wanting to stay sober.

"Such a masculine drink. I'm Reagan, by the way," she introduced herself.

Sophie's husband then awkwardly approached Kate. "Tyler, we met a few weeks ago."

"Sophie's husband," Kate identified. "So...how can I help you?"

"By getting me out of here. I hate these things but Tommy Elliot is one of our big clients so we have to kiss his ass," Tyler said.

"At least you get to work with your wife," Kate said bitterly.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I didn't catch how you and Sophie met each other," Tyler said ignorantly. "She never told me she was friends with the boss' daughter."

"I'm Kate from Point Rock. She caught me doing some really gay shit and ratted me out. You'll be sure to thank her for me," Kate said resentfully.

"I will...I mean, that does explain things," Tyler said walking off.

"Wow, he married your ex and doesn't even know it," Reagan said amused.

"You're good," Kate remarked.

"I know how to read people," Reagan smiled.

"Alright, read that asshole," Kate pointed out Tommy Elliot.

"Dangerous, hazardous waste, king of real-estate, thinks he's doing us all a favor when in reality he is an upfront to the laws of our city," Reagan said knowingly. "Gotham, am I right?"

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

Meanwhile, a tipsy Kara came over to Tommy. "Nice view of Wayne Tower, am I right?" she said to him as he looked out the window.

"It took half my life but I'm finally looking down on Bruce Wayne," Tommy replied.

"How do you know he's back?" Kara asked curiously.

"We're cosmic besties," Tommy said vaguely.

"And here, his wife doesn't even get a phone call. What an ass?" Kara shook her head dismayed.

"Well, he is a busy man," Tommy said.

"Look, dude, you can't have my husband. He's mine," Kara said forcefully.

"I don't want to have him," Tommy quickly clarified.

"Alright, if it means that much to you, I can arrange a threesome but it's a one-time deal," Kara offered.

"What the fuck? No. I'm into women, exclusively," Tommy told her off.

"Well, as it happens, I'm missing a special pistol from Wayne Labs. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" Kara asked casually.

"No idea," Tommy lied.

"Well, I suppose I could borrow your special pistol this evening," Kara said grabbing his dick through his pants.

"Holy fuck," Tommy said looking around.

Kara let go of him. "Fine, be that way," she said walking off. She went over to the bar and eyed Reagan. "You're not allowed...to look...hotter than me...damn it,' Kara slurred her words.

"No one is more beautiful than you," Reagan kissed her hand.

"Is the weapon here?" Kara asked.

"Of course. I was awaiting your signal to retrieve it," Reagan said.

"First things first, get the Kanes out of here," Kara ordered.

"How do you wish me to do that?" Reagan asked as she poured Kara a glass of wine.

"Be...creative," Kara suggested.

Jacob, Katherine, and Mary escorted themselves out of the building as they received a simulated phone call from Alice that was redirected through their house to give them the impression Alice was there. "Done," Reagan smiled.

"Hack into Tommy's phone and the building security system," Kara ordered.

"I did that the moment I came in," Reagan said. "He's attempting to disable the elevators, but I have disabled his phone's commands. I have also disabled the Crows communication network."

"Something must have triggered the bastard," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Kate," they said together.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to haul my ass down to Wayne Tower and come back here with the suit so give me something I can use...like a gun," Kara said.

"What about the Supergirl outfit I gave you in your glasses?" Reagan asked.

"I'm not wearing pants for this," Kara refused.

"The Batsuit also has pants," Reagan said obviously.

"That's different. You can't do a skirt in that outfit," Kara said.

"Here," Reagan said giving her a belt buckle. "Push the red button."

"Where is Tommy now?" Kara asked.

"Outside. He has the rail gun with him," Reagan said.

Tommy was outside looking for Batman with his rail gun. Kara went down a hallway to meet him and pushed the button on the belt buckle she had been given. Immediately, nano-machines formed a black suit around her body, a red bat symbol appeared on her chest, her mouth was completely covered, and her eyes were shielded with visual optics. The suit didn't come with a cape but could extend wings if necessary from her arms.

Kara looked over her Batwoman Beyond suit pleased with it. "Bitching." Kara then activated rockets in her feet and blasted through a window. She circled the building and went straight for Tommy landing on a ledge near him.

"You're not Batman," Tommy said confused.

"No shit," Batwoman replied.

"Who the hell are you? I want Batman, not some lame-ass sidekick with a gimmick," Tommy demanded. "Where's Batman?"

"What do I look like? His publicist?" Batwoman said advancing on him.

He fired on her with the rail gun. It blasted a hole through the suit and bounced off Kara's skin. The nano-machines quickly reformed the hole. "The fuck?" Tommy wondered.

Batwoman kicked the rail gun out of his hands and toyed with him for about thirty seconds with punches and kicks. Batwoman then chopped him to the head knocking him out. Reagan then decloaked having observed the whole fight and then morphed into Brainiac 5.

Batwoman handed him the rail-gun. "Have the DEO make a copy of it."

"Of course. It would appear you have defeated another corporate rival," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, I do always manage to fail upward," Batwoman smirked.

The two then activated their cloaks and disappeared.

* * *

Tommy was taken away by the police. Kate was there on the ground floor smirking at him. "I'll be out within the hour," he said to her.

"Trust me, you're safer in jail," Kate told him.

"Tell Bruce, he can fuck his own face," Tommy spat.

Kate ignored him as he was taken out of the building. "Reagan?"

"I guess Tommy's a bigger dick than I thought. Fortunately, that's not my thing. So, the whole ability to read a person thing: It means you're into me," Reagan said boldly.

"Well, you would know. It's your profession," Kate allowed.

"Cool, so call me," Reagan said hopefully.

"I'd like that," Kate agreed.

Reagan then walked out of the building and morphed back into Brainiac 5 as he strolled away.

* * *

Batwoman decloaked as she entered the Batcave and went over to Alice's cell. "New suit, it looks pretty fancy," Alice remarked. "What else do you want to know? Why the fuck did you want to know about my concert recitals?"

"It's complicated," Batwoman replied. "I know you're butt-hurt that your father didn't search for you, but I know the feeling. You see, my mother knew where I was for fifteen years and never sent a message telling me she was still alive. She never visited me. She just threw me away. You see, Alice, we're the same."

"Assuming I believe you, how did you deal with it?" Alice asked.

"I started...killing bad guys, like a shit-ton of bad guys. Your father may be an asshole, but he's not a bad guy. His men aren't bad guys. Tommy Elliot was a bad guy and I just punked him," Batwoman said.

"It's too late. I mean, I'm crazy as fuck," Alice cried.

"I am too, I really am," Batwoman assured her. "But it's never too late to reinvent and reboot yourself."

"The Religion of Crime will kill me," Alice said seriously.

"I'll protect you," Batwoman assured her.

Alice barked a laugh. "You may be able to kill whoever you want but you can't protect anyone."

"Then I'll avenge you," Batwoman offered.

"How long are you going to keep me in this cage?" Alice asked.

"Until you're no longer a blond," Batwoman replied. "A hate fake blonds."


	5. Magpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finally puts on the Batsuit and confronts Magpie.

Kate woke up to Rush Limbaugh on talk radio. "Whoever this Bat-person is, I guess we have to say person now because we don't know what gender he or she is, has been amazingly effective in reducing crime in Gotham after the liberals have handicapped the cops, disarmed the citizens, and allowed so-called non-violent offenders back on the streets. I mean, have you seen the bodies this Bat has left behind? Holy Fuck, ladies and gentlemen!"

Kate slammed her fist on the radio shutting it off. "Thank you," Reagan said appreciatively sleeping by her side. "I heard it's a woman and that she's doing Bruce Wayne," Reagan said knowingly.

"Where did you hear that from? Killer Croc?" Kate mocked.

"Nice reference, Kate. Give me more," Reagan said flirtatiously as she kissed Kate. The two made out with wild abandon. "Kate, I have a confession to make," Reagan said nervously.

"What? You're not gay, after all?" Kate smirked.

"It's not that, silly. It's that I like to be penetrated," she said seriously.

"Oh, well, that's cool," Kate allowed.

"With this," Reagan said taking out a very sophisticated sci-fi dildo. "I made it myself."

"Wow, that looks like it could kill someone," Kate said amazed.

"It stimulates the clitoris every time the tip is touched. I assure you, you'll orgasm faster than I will," Reagan said to her.

"So, you want me to be the man in this relationship?" Kate asked.

"You can be whatever you want," Reagan told her.

Kate became distracted by a text message from Kara. "Where the fuck are you? It's urgent."

"I hate whoever that is," Reagan said annoyed.

"Sorry, it's my female boss that I am not sleeping with," Kate assured her.

"Are you sure?" Reagan asked mischievously.

"It's Kara Danvers," Kate told her.

"The Kara Danvers? Holy shit!" Reagan said amazed.

"I'll make it up to you," Kate promised as she got out of bed.

Reagan watched Kate get dressed and run out of her apartment. Once she was gone, Reagan got out of bed completely nude and looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes, I think you will," Brainiac 5 smirked in his male voice.

* * *

Kate went into her inner monologue as she rode her motorcycle to Wayne Tower. "A wise woman once said, 'Hurt me with the truth, don't comfort me with a lie.' Yes, I'm quoting Rihanna, because I'm not a liar. I've never hidden who I am. I had my hair cut like a boy, lowered my voice, tattoed up my body, and wore biker gear so everyone knows the truth that I'm gay. In school, I told everyone I was gay whether they wanted to know it or not. Ever since then, I've been out-and-proud as often as I can be. And ever since then, I've been without a job, a degree, or a career. Well, I'm not going to hide who I am. I'm going to tell the world that Batwoman is a Lesbian."

At her office at Wayne Tower, Kara entertained a rather flamboyant woman named Roxanna. "That is brilliant. Watch for the glare though, Morgan," Roxanna said to her photographer as she took a picture of Martha Wayne's pearls in a glass case.

"What's going on?" Kate asked coming in looking like a biker chick with her helmet at her side.

"I'm loaning out Martha Wayne's pearls to the museum of antiquities," Kara said nonchalantly.

"And we are so grateful for you, Kara...Wayne?" she wondered.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Kara said not bothering to correct her.

"We cannot think of a better showpiece to represent strong women that are pillars of their community," Roxanna said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I don't know, I could think of a better example than a trophy wife that was gunned down in the street by a random thug," Kara replied.

"Let's get some more shots, Morgan," Roxanna said to her photographer.

"And where have you been?" Kara asked Kate.

"I was seeing someone," Kate said boldly.

"Oh really? What dating app did you use?" Kara asked interested.

"It was actually the bartender at Tommy Elliot's party," Kate said.

"Wow, what a coincidence? It's not every day you find yourself an attractive blond Lesbian ready to throw herself at you if you know what I mean," Kara smiled. "Well, while you've been plugging up dams, Magpie has struck again."

"Magpie?" Kate wondered.

"She's a villain that steals jewels and leaves bird shit behind every fucking time. I think she's someone even you can handle," Kara said condescendingly.

"The vine work is so Earth-like," Roxanna complimented her office.

"I got a girl named Pamela Isley to decorate it. It's still a work in progress, but I intend to make this whole office a jungle," Kara said ambitiously. "See, I can name-drop too," she said to Kate.

"Well, I'm sure with that Wayne sign on the building, it will make Gotham proud," Roxanna smiled.

"A building should be proud of its accomplishments, not its inherent structure," Kara said looking directly at Kate. "Have no worries. I will assign a security team to transport the necklace to the museum tomorrow," she said to Roxanna.

"Smart, with everything that has been happening around here in this city, you can never be too careful," Roxanna agreed.

"Right...," Kara said already suspicious of her.

"Why am I here?" Kate wondered.

"To train. Come with me," Kara ordered.

* * *

The two took the elevator down to the Bat-Cave where they met up with Brainiac 5. "Who's this?" Kate asked alarmed.

"This is Barney. He works for the DEO in Metropolis," Kara introduced.

"Kate Kane, I've heard so much about you," Brainiac 5 shook her hand.

"What's up?" Kara asked him.

"Our prisoner, Dodgson, is not doing so well. I've been monitoring his vitals and temperature. He's going into septic shock," Brainiac 5 said.

"Let him hang there until he's nearly dead and then drop him off near a hospital. That way, they can deal with the body," Kara said callously.

"Or we could keep him alive and continue our questioning," Brainiac 5 countered.

"Fine, but he's your baggage. Bring him to the cave," Kara allowed.

"So, what am I doing? Becoming a beacon of hope, restoring confidence in the city?" Kate asked naively.

"Fuck no. Who do you think you are? Supergirl?" Kara rolled her eyes. "Batman was none of those things. He was fear incarnate, a force of nature, a fucking monster. That's what you need to be."

"I have accessed every eagle cam in Gotham. We should find her soon," Brainiac 5 said confidently.

"Get some sleep. You're up this time," Kara told Kate.

"I think we should give the suit a red wig and paint the bat symbol red to emphasize that I have boobs," Kate said.

"There's so much wrong with what you just said. The suit is all-black and dull in color to blend in with the darkness, and it's either smooth or really sharp to keep an opponent from grabbing a hold on you. What you're suggesting would make you more visible, give your enemy something to grab onto, and puts a bullseye right on your heart. This isn't some fucking comic book. You're in the real shit now," Kara disagreed.

"But how will people know I'm a woman," Kate said obviously.

"No one gives a shit, alright. Until you prove yourself, you're just a cos-player with a big budget. You're not a man, woman, straight, gay, or something in between. You're a God damn bat monster!" Kara told her. "Am I talking crazy, Barney?"

"Not this time," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"Like your Supergirl uniform is tactical," Kate scoffed.

"I wear that silly-looking outfit to mock my enemies because I am the most powerful being in the universe. I've killed a shit-ton of people. How many people have I killed so far?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"I've lost count," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"He's a super-computer and he has lost count," Kara pointed out.

"I've also lost count of how many people you've slept with," Brainiac 5 added.

"Shut the fuck up," Kara chuckled playfully pushing him.

"Alright, I got it," Kate said ready to roll.

* * *

That night, Magpie came down from the Gotham museum ceiling using a cable like she was Ethan Hunt. She wore an all-black costume with black feathers, sharp nail extensions, a black mask over her eyes, and a white wig. As she was about to grab an expensive jewel a Batarang sliced off her cable dropping her to the floor.

"Fuck," Magpie cursed as she hit the floor hard.

Batwoman and Magpie dueled on the museum floor in hand-to-hand combat. Kate scored an early kick to Magpie's chest."Why are we on opposite sides? Birds of a feather should flock together," Magpie said to her.

"Bats...aren't birds," Kate said obviously.

Magpie went in for an attack and put a hold on Kate placing her sharp nails to her throat. "You're really committed to this bird thing, aren't you? Is it worth it?" Kate remarked.

"Maybe not to you, but for me, it's food for both me and my birds. Batwoman took one of Magpie's explosive keychains and threw her off.

Magpie fled towards the window. Kate threw a Batarang at her missing her completely and shattering the window making Magpie's escape easier. The Batarang came back, went passed Kate, and broke a priceless vase. "Well...shit," she sighed.

* * *

The next day, Kate was back in the Bat-Cave expecting to be chewed-out. On the computer screen was surveillance footage of the duel on-loop. "The media is tearing into me now," Kate said concerned.

"Who gives a shit? You're Batwoman. You don't give a fuck about public opinion," Kara reminded her. "Now, you started out strong and then you fucked it up with that Batarang."

"It's not my fault. It's broke," Kate said defensively.

"How could it be broke?" Kara asked throwing it into the air and then expertly catching it.

"It just is," Kate insisted.

"Or maybe you suck. The design is perfect in its aerodynamics," Kara said.

"Now, you're Bat-splaining," Kate said to her.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Kara wondered. "Anyway, you did well getting this little grenade off Magpie," Kara said looking at the pigeon-shape explosive.

"Fragmentation or concussion?" Kate asked.

"Probably the same as an M67 frag grenade. I'll have Barney run fingerprints if any actually exist," Kara said.

"How long will that take?" Kate wondered.

"Why? You have something pressing to do?" Kara mocked.

"I have a date," Kate said.

"By all means, have fun," Kara allowed her to leave.

"Oh, Barney, you sick fuck," Kara smiled after Kate had already left.

* * *

Kate and Reagan took a stroll in downtown Gotham. "You were living in extreme poverty, cold weather conditions, and had a crazy ninja mentor. Why would you come back here?" Reagan asked.

"A long but really cool story," Kate said.

"You saw an ex-girlfriend?" Reagan asked knowingly.

"Wow," Kate said stunned.

"Told you I could read people," Reagan smiled.

"Her name is Sophie and she fucked me over royally so there's that," Kate said bitterly.

"Sounds like I have nothing to worry about," Reagan said confidently.

"Why are we talking about her?" Kate asked.

"No one is allowed to have secrets anymore," Reagan teased.

"So, does that mean you'll tell me where we're headed for lunch?" Kate asked as they held hands.

Kate then got a text message. "Found something. Get the fuck back," Kara ordered.

"I have to go, sorry," Kate said apologetically.

"You're the special assistant to Kara Danvers of all people. You don't have to explain a thing to me," Reagan allowed.

"There's a fundraiser at the antiquities museum. Want to be my date?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Of course," Reagan quickly agreed.

"It's nine-thirty," Kate said walking away.

* * *

Kara was in the Bat-Cave when a security camera showed a break-in at her office. She watched entertained as Magpie took Martha's pearls and took off with them. Kara then casually went to her office and met up with Kate. "Magpie took the pearls."

"What? Martha Wayne was killed over these. I heard Bruce looked all over for these pearls and spent a million dollars at an auction to get them back," Kate said dismayed.

"Yeah, real tragedy," Kara said unconcernedly.

"I should have been here," Kate shook her head.

"Yeah, what the fuck, Kate?" Kara piled on.

"Wait, you have super-speed, super-hearing, and X-ray vision. You could have stopped her," Kate realized.

"Calm your tits, alright. The pearls, in that case, are fake. I could have raced up here and killed her ass but then you would lose out on valuable training," Kara said obviously.

"What about the grenade?" Kate asked.

"Magpie 3D printed them. Technology, ain't it a bitch," Kara smirked.

"That needs to be banned," Kate said.

"The right to bear arms isn't restricted to buying one at a gun store, a gun show, or your creepy neighbor. Shall not infringe means I should be able to build a gun in the comfort of my own garage," Kara said.

"Grenades too?" Kate questioned.

"Yes, the only one that can take down a bad guy with a grenade is a good guy with a grenade. That's why the Bat-Cave has a shit-ton of them. I mean, I got frag, incendiary, concussion, smoke, you name it," Kara grinned.

"So, where did Magpie get the grenades from?" Kate asked. "Or did she make them herself?"

"Very unlikely. The ink on the bird is explosive and there are only a few companies I can think of that make that. Brainiac 5 can confirm what I already know," Kara said.

"Which company?" Kate asked curiously.

"Hamilton," Kara smirked.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Brainiac 5 came in and met with Kara. "The tracking device on the fake pearls leads to the old Gotham hotel. I'm sending a drone to check it out."

Brainiac 5 strolled through the abandoned hotel and found an odd room that featured a 3D printer, computer, and was freezing making it obvious it was Magpie's nest. The room was climate rigged so any added heat would cause an explosive to go off. Brainiac 5 reduced his temperature to that of the room and entered. Not needing to breathe, he made his way to the computer and began downloading the information.

"Barney, does it matter how long your arm is when it comes to these Batarangs?" Kara asked conversationally.

"No," he said flatly.

After he was done, Brainiac 5 casually took out a laser pistol and fired randomly in the room. The whole room exploded from the sudden heat. Brainiac 5's robotic body exited the room and then reactivated its hologram.

* * *

On the night of the museum event, Kara was in a white dress greeting rich folks and drinking glasses of champagne. Batwoman, meanwhile, was scouting on the roof of the museum not being at all conspicuous. Upon seeing Reagan, Kate instantly ditched the suit and went inside the museum. Just as she was about to greet Reagan, Sophie blocked her wearing her Crow uniform.

"Kate," she greeted.

"Sophie, I didn't know you were on this gig," Kate said annoyed.

"Well, with a jewel thief on the prowl, the museum asked for reinforcements," Sophie said.

"And you must be the ex. Hi, I'm Reagan," Reagan interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here with someone," Sophie said awkwardly.

"I got us drinks," Reagan said to Kate.

"You two have fun," Sophie said hiding her jealousy well.

Kate and Reagan sat down at the bar. "I'm sorry about this."

"You didn't know she was going to be here. It's not your fault and I don't feel uncomfortable at all," Reagan assured her.

"You are so perfect. You're great in bed, you're so accepting of my crazy work schedule, and you're not jealous at all," Kate marveled.

"We unicorns do exist," Reagan smiled.

Kara was completely sloshed as Roxanna approached her. "Thank you for bringing the pearl necklace down. It will be the main event," Roxanna told her.

"What the fuck? I didn't give them to you, yet," Kara said barely coherent declining to tell her that the real pearl necklace was around her own neck.

"Yes, well, a security guard came by to give it to us," Roxanne said.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

Roxanna took off and went over to a podium to address all the rich folks. "We're here to celebrate powerful women through history. And who better embodies that than Martha Wayne?" she asked rhetorically.

Kara started counting on her fingers all the women she could think of including herself. "It is with utmost gratitude to the Wayne Estate that I present to you tonight's showpiece: her beloved pearl necklace," she showed off.

The rich folk clapped at the obvious fake. "Barney, what the fuck is going on?" Kara radioed.

"It's a replica. Magpie used her 3D printer to make it. It's probably an explosive," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"You seem really chill about this," Kara noted.

"It was your plan to weed out the competition in Gotham, was it not?" Brainiac 5 asked confused.

"Well, yes, but not like this, God damn," Kara said incredulously.

"It's probably a distraction so Magpie can steal what she's really after," Brainiac 5 figured.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Kara said and hung up.

The power suddenly went off and the fire alarm was triggered. "It would appear we have a situation on our hands. Everyone, please move to the exits," Roxanna said to the rich crowd.

Crow personnel swarmed the museum helping the rich folks get out and ignoring the expensive jewels. Kate, as Batwoman, confronted Magpie as she was about to steal a diamond. She threw a Batarang at her and missed her completely.

Kara watched the fight dismayed. Magpie took out her detonator to ignite the pearl necklace bomb. Kate tried again striking her hand with a Batarang. The detonator fell to the floor. Kara blasted the detonator with heat vision destroying it.

"What the fuck?" Magpie wondered.

Kate and Magpie fought hand-to-hand moving around the museum shattering a number of jewel cases. Kara slowly walked alongside them as they fought analyzing her pupil's performance. Magpie then fired a projectile cable gun to escape out of the museum. Kara fired heat vision beams incinerating her in midair exploding black feathers everywhere. Kara then turned to a rather stunned Batwoman.

"Not bad. Now, don't do anything stupid like go outside and have people touch you and take pictures of you. You're mysterious and frightening," Kara lectured her.

"Yeah, sure," Kate said taking off.

"Damn, I need a new photographer," Kara realized referring to Magpie being Morgan.

* * *

Kate, in civilian clothes, met up with Reagan again. "Did you see that? A Batperson came in and kicked ass," Reagan said amazed.

"I was on call," Kate lied.

Reagan nodded buying the BS excuse. "Kate, I like you. You're funny and you're cool," she lied. "So much in fact that I'm willing to rearrange my work shift and move up classes."

"The thing is, I'm not in a place where I can share everything about me with someone else and I'm sorry," Kate said honestly.

"And that's okay. We all have our own private lives and secrets. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready to tell me," Reagan said. "I just want to make you happy."

"Oh, Reagan, you're so sweet," Kate said giving her a hug.

"I know," Reagan agreed.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara and Brainiac 5 looked over the captured Alice in her cage. "She's not getting better," Kara said of her.

"It may take more than a few weeks to repair the psychological damage she has experienced," Brainiac 5 said.

"Shall we begin the Joker protocol?" Kara asked.

"Might as well," Brainiac 5 said and then morphed into Alice.

"Look, I get that you can visually appear as anyone but how did you trick Kate into thinking you were a real woman with all those lubricated parts?" Kara asked.

"That particular drone is a Brainiac 5 Model 101, living tissue over a metal endoskeleton," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Damn, you really outdid yourself," Kara said impressed.

"I shall begin recruiting people to my cause, have Batwoman defeat them, and begin again just as Batman did with the Joker. Eventually, all potential recruits will be gone and then the program will terminate," Brainiac 5 summarized.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Kate was at Kara's desk working on a real estate scheme. "I'm happy you didn't ruin my perfect Batwoman record," Kara said pleased.

"So, the city trusts me now?" Kate asked hopefully.

"If this city trusts you, you're fucked," Kara reminded her.

"I want to get into real estate," Kate said ambitiously.

"With what money?" Kara asked incredulously.

"You could do it," Kate said naively. "You could buy rundown buildings outside the Crows' districts. Keep the rents low and give them back to the community."

"Kate, this city isn't for poor people. They should all move out to a lower cost-of-living area where they can possibly save and be able to buy property there. A poor person is going to just barely survive here in Gotham and that's true of Metropolis, New York City, Boston, and so forth. Rent control and minimum wage increases are just bandaids. Now, I could fix up these apartments and housing complexes but I'm going to jack up the rent to market value, then I am going to take that revenue, and develop more housing units and maybe that will lower housing costs around here," Kara said.

"I don't know what all that meant but it sounds capitalist," Kate rebuked.

"Oh, Kate, you can be my assistant on this and then we can find out together who is right," Kara allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a fan theory that Batman keeps Joker alive knowing he will escape so that he can soak up the underground like a sponge making it easier for Batman to take more individuals down. Whether this is actually true or not, it's being utilized here by Kara and Brainiac 5. The "Adventures" version of Brainiac 5 is quite different than the CW version, another exaggerated caricature.


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate releases Alice to hear her sad tale...in a flashback.

Alice hung out with her dysfunctional crew that even wore their masks during mundane times of the day. She was busy fixing up her loser boyfriend, Dodgson's, knee injury. "Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering," she said to him.

"It looks like my dear sister wasn't very kind to you," Alice noticed.

"I told her nothing," Dodgson lied.

The power then went off. Immediately, the men were on their feet with weapons up. A projectile cable gun went through the chest of one of them, pulled him forward, and then Batwoman slit his throat with a Batarang. The others immediately opened fire on her.

Batwoman extended a double blade staff and started slicing up fools whirling the blade as she did. Their bullet fire had no effect on her as she twirled the blade inside their inner circle slicing them up. Within less than a minute, all the men were down on the floor dead except for Dodgson who had fled the scene. Batwoman let him go and focused on Alice.

"I figured you would have recruited more," Batwoman said taking off her cowl to reveal Kara.

"I am a little inexperienced in recruiting humans into an underworld gang," Alice admitted morphing into Brainiac 5.

The two looked over all the dead bodies. "Shall I recruit more?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Nah, I have an even better idea," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kate entered a safe house and found Alice hanging by her hands in a cell. Kate looked around to see if Kara was around. "Dodgson said you had plans with a mouse?"

"Oh, I'm sure he said lots of silly things when your attention-starved step-sister illegally drugged him," Alice said dismissively.

"Is Mouse a real person or just a figment of your imagination?" Kate demanded. "And what are you planning?"

Alice eyed Kate condescendingly. "If you keep going down this road, it's going to end badly. But it doesn't have to. I can get you into a rehabilitation hospital. I can provide you social justice, Beth," Kate offered.

Alice stared at Kate as if triggered. "Nice try but Alice will do."

"You're going to have to give me something," Kate said naively.

"Mouse found me after the little shootout in Brussells. You do remember that, don't you?" Alice antagonized.

"What happened to you?" Kate asked.

"Aren't you the great detective? Figure it out," she spat.

"Look, I'm just a trainee, alright. Most of what Batwoman does isn't even me," Kate said.

"There's another Batwoman?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's a pretty blond but unfortunately she's a total hard-ass," Kate said conversationally.

"Tell me more," Alice said curiously.

"After I give Dad a call. I'm telling him I'm with you," Kate said nonchalantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kate," Alice said alarmed. "He'll track your phone."

"Yeah, I'm tracking," Kate said unconcernedly.

"He'll send us both to Arkham," Alice warned.

"Kate, what's going on. I'm dealing with a mass homicide here. Holy fuck!" Jacob Kane said as he saw all the bodies.

"Hey, Dad. I'm with Alice. I have her," Kate said nonchalantly.

"Where are you? I'll send a team," Jacob replied not taking her too seriously.

"I got this. She's contained," Kate said confidently. "Just thought you should know."

Kate then hung up. "Clocks ticking. Start talking," she ordered.

"Fine, but I have to show you," Alice insisted.

"Show me? I don't think so," Kate rejected.

"Let me down and I'll tell you all about my long sad tale," Alice bargained.

* * *

The next day, Kate inexplicably took Alice out of her cell and drove her out of Gotham before her father's team could show up all so as to get Alice to talk. To her credit, Kate, at least, handcuffed Alice. "So, where to begin? How about the fact that Dad knew I was alive this whole time?"

"Wait...what?" Kate wondered.

"Yep, he's been searching for me all over the globe, but I have been one step ahead of him," Alice said proudly.

"Why would you do that?" Kate asked.

"You're not asking the right questions, Kate. What's my evil plan? Who am I targetting next? How am I going to do it? Or why am I like this?" Alice said impatiently.

"Okay, why?" Kate asked exasperated.

"You don't want to know," Alice said cryptically.

"I've waited fifteen years to hear it," Kate said super-serious.

"It all started when I became woke," Alice began.

* * *

Kara casually entered the Bat-Cave under Wayne Tower and looked at her computer. It showed the location of Kate and Alice driving along. "Why am I not fucking surprised?" she asked herself.

Kara then came upon the cell and looked over the real Alice suffering from drug withdrawals. "Heroin, it is a bitch," Kara said knowingly and then dragged her out of the cell. Kara placed her in a seat and handcuffed her to a metal table. Kara then sat across from her.

"What do you want from me?" Alice asked groggily.

"I want your life story. Just how did a well-adjusted young girl become...you?" Kara mocked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Alice asked her.

Kara placed a few needles in a case on the table. "I'm not making any judgments about you. Consider it a service fee."

Alice shook painfully as she stared at the heroin in front of her. "Alright," she cried.

"Let's start with your kidnapping," Kara said and placed a recorder on the table. "Oh, and before we begin, I completely forgot about this little gadget. It's a truth-seeker, courtesy of friends of mine," Kara said placing them over her hands.

"My mother, my sister, and I were kidnapped by the Many Arms of Death as a way to get leverage on my father. We were in Brussels at the time. I can still taste...the Belgium waffles," Alice sobbed.

"What happened after your father found you?" Kara asked.

"There was a shootout. I saw them...shoot my mother in the head and then they took me away. They wanted Kate and me to be the next leaders of their organization because we were twins. When they couldn't get to Kate, they saw me as useless. They beat me...violated me, did horrible things to me," Alice recalled.

"How long were you with them?" Kara asked.

"Not long. They sent me back to the United States and sold me to the Religion of Crime. I was raised by a man named Brunno Mannheim. He molded me into the person I am now. He tortured me until I stopped thinking of myself as Beth. He forced me to take a different persona, so I picked Alice, from my favorite book. The more I acted like Alice, the more safe and secure I become," Alice said.

"Why didn't you contact your father?" Kara asked.

"Brunno threatened to kill him and Kate if I did and as a stupid scared teenager, I believed him. After Brunno died, I became the leader of the Religion of Crime. Then...I knew I couldn't face my father again. I was too ashamed of what I had done, what I had become. I couldn't bear to see his disappointed face," Alice said tearfully.

"When did you become addicted to this?" Kara asked tapping the drug case.

"From the beginning and it wasn't just these. It was everything," Alice said wide-eyed.

"If you could come back to your family whole and redeemed, would you?" Kara tested.

"That's a fantasy," Alice said bitterly.

"But would you?" Kara pressed.

"If it were possible, yes," Alice nodded.

* * *

Kate and Alice continued driving down a county road. "Take two lefts, a right, a u-turn, and then another two lefts, and then a right," Alice directed.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked trying to remember all that.

"An old-fashioned diner," Alice told her.

Meanwhile, Jacob Kane ordered three helicopters filled with Crows towards Kate's phone. Heavily armed Crows got into the helicopters and then took off towards the diner. Jacob and Sophie were among those on the helicopter.

At Dusty Roadshow Diner, Alice and Kate hung out. "So, we're queer and we're here," Kate said impatiently.

"Right...," Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're my sister, Alice. We spent half our lives together. Where did my sister go?" Kate asked seriously.

"Down the...," Alice began.

"Damn it," Kate realized, kicking herself.

"The rabbit hole," Alice grinned.

"Look, I'm done messing around. If you're going to talk, talk," Kate ordered. "If not, we'll just sit here and wait for Dad to find us."

"After the shootout that killed mom, I found myself in a house in England. There was a father and his young son. In the upper room were all sorts of toys like a Wonderland. It was Mouse's room or as he called himself, Johnny back then. He was a really big Harry Potter fan," Alice said.

"He had this talent to imitate any voice he heard including all the Harry Potter characters. Having him recite all of Hermoine's lines by heart was really weird," Alice recalled.

"Sounds like he would have been great in Hollywood," Kate said.

"Well, except he had this hideous scar on one side of his face," Alice said.

"So...voice acting?" Kate winced.

"Alas, no," Alice frowned.

"That sounds like Two-Face," Kate said.

'Well, he's not. He's Mouse," Alice insisted.

"Come to think of it, I just fought someone that's like Catwoman. It's like history is repeating itself," Kate said amazed. "And you're like my Joker."

"You want to hear my story or not?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Yes," Kate said eagerly.

"So, I was kind to this Johnny Mouse not caring that he was 'different' because back then I was woke and shit," Alice said. "When Johnny's father found out everyone was looking for me, he put me in his creepy basement."

"It must have been hard for you to escape," Kate said sympathetically.

"Actually, it was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Alice said.

* * *

Kara got a phone call from her security chief while interrogating Alice. "We got an annoying Asian girl that wants you personally. I told her to fuck off but she won't leave," he said.

Kara sighed. "I'll be right there." She then turned to Alice. "We'll have to continue this discussion a little later."

"Please, the pain," Alice said sickly looking at the needles.

"Not yet, but I got the next best thing," Kara said and then fired a stun gun at her dropping her on the table. Kara then went to the elevator and went up to the top floor.

Mary was forced over to Kara by her security chief. "Kate, I need to talk to you!" she shouted obnoxiously.

"Here she is. She insists she's related to Kate Kane but I don't see the resemblance. Although she denies it, I believe there are others like her in the building. She was armed with this," the security chief said handing her phone over to Kara.

"Good work, commander. Conduct your search and bring her companions to me," Kara ordered.

The security chief then walked off. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked Mary.

"Can you tell Kate that I'm here?" Mary asked.

"Well, what's the point of that when I'm going to kick your ass out of my building in less than two minutes?" Kara asked.

"Look, I'm Mary Kane, Kate's step-sister," Mary said.

"I know who you are," Kara said condescendingly. "Do you want me to leave her a message?"

"Okay, I get why she's avoiding me, but I want her to know I'm totally on her side," Mary said tearfully.

"Look, how do I put this? I'm the acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a Pulitzer-winning journalist, real-estate developer, and campaign manager to a US Senate candidate. I'm also currently _interviewing_ a future Wayne employee applicant. So, I don't have time for your shit right now," Kara said to her.

"It's probably best if I start from the beginning," Mary said self-absorbed.

"Damn...it," Kara muttered.

* * *

Alice continued her story. "So, Johnny's father was really into stripping the flesh off corpses to make faces. He then experimented on his son to fix his fucked-up face. Nothing worked though," Alice continued.

"Did he want your face?" Kate asked wide-eyed.

"Johnny is a boy," Alice reminded her.

"So?" Kate asked confused.

"Anyway, I managed to escape the basement and called up Dad. He traced the call easily and found the house," Alice said.

"So, why weren't you rescued?" Kate asked confused.

"When he got there, Johnny's father demonstrated that Johnny could imitate my voice and that it was a prank call," Alice said simply.

"Did he search the house thoroughly?" Kate asked.

"Nope," Alice replied.

"Did he bring reinforcements?" Kate asked.

"No, he came alone," Alice replied.

"And he never came back to that house again even though it was his only lead?" Kate asked confused.

"That's right," Alice agreed.

"And you never escaped that house in over fifteen years?" Kate wondered.

"Yep," Alice confirmed.

"Well, okay then," Kate said completely accepting her story.

The two then noticed helicopter noises. "It's Dad," Kate realized.

Alice touched Kate's hand shocking her. Kate fell over knocked out. Alice then morphed into Brainiac 5. As the Crow SWAT teams barged into the diner, he cloaked himself and left the diner. "Kate, where's Alice?" Jacob woke her up.

"What?" she looked around confused.

"Well...shit," Jacob realized he had lost her.

* * *

Kara eyed Mary with annoyance as she stuck around waiting for Kate. "Make yourself useful and get me a vodka martini," Kara ordered. "Shaken, not stirred."

Mary went to work on her martini and handed the drink to her. "Kate knew this whole time that Beth was alive. That celestial sisterly bond is real," Mary said.

"That sounds like bullshit. I knew about Alice before Kate did," Kara said nonchalantly.

"This is really heavy. I feel dizzy," Mary said after half a drink.

"How about I get you a ride back to your place?" Kara offered.

"That penthouse is built on lies," Mary said obnoxiously. "Hard pass."

"I get that you're going through a lot right now, but unfortunately for you, I don't give a shit," Kara told her off. "Kate is obviously not here and I'm trying to work."

"Seriously, Kara, my family is going through a serious crisis right now, here. I don't even know who my mom is anymore. I just found out I have a second step-sister. Kate actually found her full sister," Mary said.

"I'm closer to my adopted parents than I ever was to my real parents. My adopted sister is the most important person to me in the universe. So, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to your so-called sisterly bond to Kate. Or...you do, in which case, Kate never cared about you in the first place," Kara told her.

"Is Kate with Alice, right now?" Mary asked ignoring everything Kara had just said.

"If I say yes, will you leave?" Kara asked.

"Wow, I'm at the lowest point I have ever been and Kate decides today of all days to go on some sisterly bonding with a cold-blooded killer," Mary said dismayed.

"Cold-blooded killers need sisterly bonding, too," Kara said knowingly. "You never know how much worse they would be without it."

"I mean, how many people have I murdered?" Mary said rhetorically. "Guess how many people I've killed."

"Well, since your illegal clinic is rarely sanitary I'm thinking the number is high, very high," Kara mocked.

"It's a big zero!" Mary said obnoxiously.

"You want a participation trophy?" Kara mocked.

"I'm the good sister...damn it," Mary said as she finally passed out.

"Finally, God damn," Kara said impatiently. "I need a clean-up on the top floor, my office," she said to her security chief.

* * *

Kara went back to the Bat-Cave and found Alice still there at the table with Brainiac 5 watching over her. "What's Kate's status?" Kara asked.

"She's with the Crows," Brainiac 5 replied.

"That brat failed another test, God damn it!" Kara said pissed-off. Kara had been testing Kate to see if she could be trusted to not let Alice go and obviously she failed.

"Did you take on this challenge because it would be easy or hard?" Brainiac 5 asked rhetorically.

"I do prefer it hard," Kara admitted. "The heir to the Batman must be of his blood. Kate is our last hope."

Brainiac 5 eyed Alice. "No, there is another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice's real bio comes from the comics while Brainiac 5's made-up version is based off the CW version. Kudos to you if you noticed the deception before it was revealed.


	7. The Executioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman faces competition from the Executioner.

At her Wayne Enterprise office, Kara watched a video of a man wearing an executioner's hood and ax killing the district attorney of Gotham in the weirdest way possible. The Executioner took down a telephone pole, then breached a fire hydrant spraying water on the pavement, and then electrified the district attorney as he climbed a metal fence instead of just running away.

Kara took a sip of her coffee as she put the video on loop. "That's just plain weird," she said aloud.

Kate came into her office expecting to be chewed out. "I lost Beth," she said embarrassed.

"No, I still have her. What you lost was my robot pal that can impersonate anyone," Kara said disappointed.

"Wait...what?" Kate wondered surprised.

"Alice, Beth, whatever the fuck you want to call her has been in my cell this entire time. What you went after was a drone who gave you a phony backstory. You were being tested, Kate, and you failed. You put your feelings and personal interests ahead of Gotham. More importantly, you betrayed my trust," Kara said pissed-off.

"You're saying this robot of yours could be anyone," Kate said stunned.

"Yeah, your father, your step-sister, me, anyone," Kara said.

"That's creepy as fuck," Kate said disturbed. "Look, I'm sorry. You want to fire me for taking a chance to save Beth, go ahead."

"I'm not going to fire you, Kate. I want you to learn a valuable lesson. Barney and I were able to trick you and the Crows because we worked as a team. Your sister, Beth, isn't going anywhere. Now, I knew going into this you were going to be hard to deal with it. Fortunately for you, I prefer it hard," Kara told her.

"Well, are you going to apologize to me for tricking me?" Kate asked peeved.

"No," Kara said flatly. "Let's move forward, shall we? We have an asshole with a hood and ax walking around offing a district attorney Bruce helped get into office. It's personal now."

"I can take him," Kate said confidently.

Kara gave her a skeptical look. "Look, the Bat-signal is back up. Commissioner Forbes is requesting Batwoman's help for the first time. First impressions are everything, so we can't fuck this up."

"My dad still sees me as his enemy," Kate said glumly.

"We're not in the business of making friends. We're in the business of kicking ass," Kara told her.

"So, any suspects?" Kate asked.

Kara dramatically slid a Gotham phone book off her desk on the floor. "Okay, there's got to be a way to narrow that down," Kate frowned.

"I'd rather not. The Crows will be doing their own research. When they come up with something, I'll steal their information," Kara said. "Let's take a trip to Metropolis."

* * *

Supergirl (wearing a skirt) and Kate entered the DEO at night. "I didn't page you," Alex said confused.

"So, I can't come by unannounced?" Kara scoffed.

"Why are you here and why did you bring...her here?" Alex asked staring at Kate.

"We're looking for a dude with an ax. He murdered the Gotham DA," Kara said.

"I don't have time to look into your extracurricular activities in Gotham," Alex denied.

"May I be of service?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Kate showed him her phone with the video of the Executioner. "We need to find this man."

"Ah, yes, he gives all other executioners a bad name," Brainiac 5 agreed. He quickly went to work hacking into the GCPD system, so he could see what they had.

"Someone claiming to be the Executioner has barricaded himself. Claims to have several hostages," the GCPD dispatch said.

Brainiac 5 used DEO satellites and found the GCPD already at the scene with the Crows also arriving. "I can get there in time before they rush in," Kara said.

"Wait," Brainiac 5 said as he used thermal imagery on the building. There were zero heat signatures in the building. "No hostages."

"Son-of-a-bitch, he pulled a fast one on everyone," Kara said enthralled.

"It could be a trap," Brainiac 5 considered.

"I'll take a look," Kara said and then tapped her crest. Immediately, nano-machines covered her Supergirl suit with a Batwoman Beyond suit. She then walked towards the balcony edge and fired off rockets on her feet taking her into the air. On her way to Gotham, the Batwing intercepted her.

The Batwing shot towards Gotham and circled the building. From a distance, she used her X-ray vision on the building and found several elaborate firearm traps. The GCPD and Crows were about to go in. Smirking, Kara fired missiles from the Batwing on the building. The GCPD and Crows were blasted to the ground as the building exploded in a brilliant fireball.

"Holy fuck!" Jacob Kane shouted as the building collapsed.

The Batwing then flew off but not before creating a bat symbol with the full moon. At the DEO, the thermal image of the building brightened dramatically. "The building appears...to be on fire," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Yeah, no shit," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"That's so cool," Kate smiled.

* * *

Kara and Kate walked into the Bat-Cave under Wayne Tower. Kara took a seat next to a computer. "So, he electrifies the DA, he puts together a rifle trap in that building. What could it mean?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"They're capital punishment methods," Kate figured it out.

"There's only one other capital punishment method that has been done in this state," Kara quizzed.

"The gas chamber," Kate answered.

"Hydrogen Cyanide pellets and there appears to be only one warehouse in Gotham that stores them," Kara smirked.

"But what if we're off the mark and it's just random?" Kate asked.

"That's why you're going because I got shit to do," Kara ordered.

* * *

Kate, as Batwoman, arrived at the warehouse and looked around. She was immediately found out by a security guard. "Holy crap, it's you," the security guard said spooked upon seeing her.

"Anything out of the ordinary happen, lately?" she asked him.

"Besides this, no. I mean, they would have to get past me and that ain't going to happen," he said puffing himself up. "You know, how about I take you out for some buffalo wings, some drinks, maybe some sex on the side? You can tell me all about the superhero thing. I want to get in myself. What do you say? I get off at eleven and if you play your cards right you won't be too far behind," he said flirtatiously.

"I'm not into men," Kate replied.

"Damn girl, that's alright. You just bring your girlfriend over to my place. I won't say a word," the guard smiled.

Batwoman ignored the guard and continued to look around. Suddenly, the door to the warehouse was torn open as a truck went through it. Batwoman was hit by the truck and knocked out cold on the floor. "Shit!" Kara realized.

Executioner used his ax on the lock holding the hydrogen cyanide and took off with it. As he drove away, Supergirl tore through the warehouse roof and landed near Kate. "Wow, your girlfriend is Supergirl. God damn," the guard said upon seeing them both.

"Crap," Kara sighed. "Well, it's not cheating if I don't really enjoy it."

Kara advanced on the guard and kissed him passionately erasing the memory of them from his mind. She then dropped the dazed guard on the floor. Kara then picked up the injured Batwoman and flew up into the air.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kate put an ice-pack on her bruised side. Brainiac 5 was already there to assist in the investigation. "The Crows picked up the wrong man and the Executioner got what he came for," Brainiac 5 stated the obvious.

"Yeah, a Black man," Kate said unimpressed.

"Your attempt at social commentary is weak. That man was an asshole with a record almost as long as my kill count," Kara told her off.

"The surveillance cameras at the warehouse were compromised. I can't make out the vehicle," Brainiac 5 said.

"Did you get the number on that truck that kicked your ass?" Kara asked.

"No," Kate shook her head.

"The suit does. The suit records all impacts on its carbon fibers. We could try to match that impact with the vehicle," Brainiac 5 suggested. "It's meant to record bullet impacts for ballistic forensics but it might pick up a license plate impression."

Brainiac 5 went to work and found a partial license plate number. He then scanned for the owner of the vehicle and found him. "The vehicle belongs to Bertrand Eldon and he worked at Blackgate as an executioner."

"The last execution in this state was in the 60s...so he must be old as fuck," Kara laughed. (NY and NJ's last execution was in the 1960s.)

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"I'll get him," Kate volunteered.

Kara and Brainiac 5 looked at each other. "You have to earn your wings someday," Kara permitted.

* * *

Kate, as Batwoman, entered the house and found Executioner not there. "I found the hydrogen cyanide on the coffee table," Kate radioed.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"A trap possibly," Brainiac 5 warned.

"I don't see any sensors or tripwires," Kate said looking around.

"The thing itself could be a bomb. Abort mission. I'll do it myself," Kara said.

"I think I'm going to open it," Kate said getting closer.

"That is highly unadvisable," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Don't do it," Kara told her.

"I want to see what's inside it," Kate said curiously.

"God damn it," Kara said sighing.

Kate opened the jar and found a flash drive. "I found something."

"Hopefully, your brain," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fortune favors the stunning...and the brave," Kate smirked.

"Get your ass back here," Kara ordered impatiently.

* * *

Kate returned to the Bat-Cave with the flash drive. It ended up being Beltrand's manifesto. Kara ate popcorn as she watched the movie. "If you found this then you've found me. I did it. I'm guilty as fuck, but I'm not the only one. For twenty years, I fried fuckers and business was booming. I was glad to do it too. Doing the public a service. And it never bothered me when they said they were innocent. What else were they going to say?" he began.

"The production values are low but I'm liking the dialogue here," Kara reviewed.

"But then I went to Met U for some night classes and I realized what I was doing was wrong. You see, the people in my chair started to look the same. They were brown, black, and poor. It was then that I realized I needed social justice in my life," he continued.

"Fuck me," Kara said painfully.

"In twenty years, I never executed a white guy," he claimed.

"That is statistically incorrect," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Let him talk. He's speaking from the heart," Kate said moved.

"God damn it," Kara said as she eyed Kate's face.

"Coerced confessions, murder weapons suddenly showing up out of nowhere and obviously planted. Turns out the people I executed were actually innocent. Which meant I was the guilty one. The system turned me into a murderer. They made me punish the innocent...," he went on-and-on.

"This is why I wait for the bad guy to commit the crime right in front of me and then I execute them," Kara remarked.

"What about the prohibition against cruel and unusual punishment?" Kate asked her aghast.

"What I do is not cruel but it is...unusual," Kara chuckled inappropriately as she reflected on her weird-ass kills. "When the Founders wrote that shit they were hanging people and putting people to firing squads left-and-right."

"Well, the Constitution has evolved," Kate said defensively.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Kara said offended. "I have saved so many lives...ending other people's lives."

"And how do you feel about this?" Kate asked hoping Brainiac 5 would be an ally.

"I feel nothing," he replied.

"Well, okay then," Kate said dismayed.

Kara took out the flash drive and crushed it in her hand. "What the fuck?" Kate said alarmed.

"This could be used to get those serving life in prison new trials," Kara pointed out.

"Great," Kate objected.

"DA Stanton was a good man, a family man, and a good friend of Bruce. A friend of Bruce is a friend of mine. I won't have his memory dishonored by having this released," Kara said.

"What about all those prisoners?" Kate asked.

"Fuck'em," Kara said coldly. "What are the odds they're innocent?" she asked Brainiac 5.

"No one is innocent," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Judge Claverick was freaking out burning papers in his fireplace. Batwoman suddenly appeared at his window. "Burning more than the midnight oil, I see," she said as she entered the room.

"Oh my God. It's you," he realized. "You have to protect me."

Batwoman advanced on him. "I don't protect people. I kill people."

"You here for me?" he asked fearfully.

"No, you're just bait," Batwoman replied and then forced him out of his office into the courtroom. As if on cue, Executioner was ready with his ax. As he swiped at the judge, Batwoman grabbed the ax handle.

"You would protect him? After all the innocents he has sent to their deaths?" Executioner asked her.

"Hey, ninety-nine percent ain't bad," Batwoman replied.

"It's pretty fucking bad when it's your turn to die," Executioner said angrily swinging his ax around.

Batwoman easily dodged his swings, kicked his ax handle in half, and punched him to the chest breaking his sternum. Batwoman then took out a pistol and shot him in the head. "Never bring an ax to a gunfight," Batwoman mocked him.

Jacob Kane then came inside the courtroom and fired off a magazine at her. Batwoman fell to the floor as she was shot several times.

"Sweep the rest of the building," Jacob ordered his men assuming he had killed Batwoman.

He went over to Executioner and took off his mask seeing a puncture wound in his skull. Batwoman dramatically got back up. Jacob quickly reloaded another magazine into his pistol. A Batarang sent his pistol flying across the room. "You know, you're not much different than he was," Jacob said to her.

"I never claimed I wasn't," Batwoman replied as they circled each other.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jacob asked her.

Batwoman was on him in a flash punching him to the gut dropping him. Batwoman then pulled him back to his feet and then forced him off the floor from his neck. "All men have limits. They learn what they are and learn not to exceed them," she said to him as he gagged in her grip.

"I am no man. I have no limits," Batwoman concluded dropping him to the floor.

"I am accountable to the people. Who are you accountable to?" Jacob gasped on the floor. He eventually got back to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

"I just want to make things clear between us: I do whatever the fuck I want," Batwoman said to him and then soundly kicked his ass. Batwoman finally backhanded him against the wall devastating him.

Hydrogen Cyanide then entered through the ventilation system, triggered by the death of the Executioner. Batwoman quickly placed an explosive on the door and blasted the door outward. She then calmly walked out leaving the stunned Jacob behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydrogen Cyanide reaches minimal flammable levels at 6%. However, that level would kill a person instantly assuming the explosion didn't kill them as well. Oxygen levels of 3% would kill a person instantly. It takes around 200 ppm of Hydrogen Cyanide to kill someone instantly. Oxygen in the air is around 200,000 ppm. So, if Hydrogen Cyanide is reducing the overall oxygen in the room to 3% you're dead as fuck. This concludes this ball-busting service announcement.


	8. Deadshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman confronts an assassin as Kara deals with the mob.

Kara poured herself another glass of wine as she dined with Gotham gangsters Falcone and Moroni in an Italian restaurant. The three of them were speaking in Italian so no one would understand them. "You gotta know the hit I put on Thomas Wayne was just business. Look, I had a lot of respect for Tom but his thinking was outdated and you have to understand I'm a man of honor," Falcone said.

"I understand...very clearly," Kara allowed.

"I'm glad. All I want is peace. Violence is costly. As you well know," Falcone added.

"All I want...how do I say this...what I want is that I have a guarantee the well-being and security of Kate Kane," Kara demanded.

"What guarantees can I give you, Kara? I'm the hunted one. I've got the GCP and now the Crows so far up my ass...you think too much of me, kid. I'm not that clever. All I want is a truce between us and the Bat," Falcone said.

"You two are my dear uncles. I would never betray the family," Kara assured them both.

"That's what I like to hear," Moroni smiled.

"You have nothing to fear from the Batwoman, but I'm a rather superstitious girl. If somehow Kate gets into a car accident or gets struck by lightning, I'm going to start pointing fingers," Kara warned.

"We understand perfectly. I'm also superstitious by nature so why haven't you captured this Alice yet?" Moroni asked.

"I already have. The one running around is merely recruiting people for me to kill," Kara said bluntly.

"Some of those men are our people, Italians. This offends me," Moroni said boldly.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what an Italian looks like? I can't tell an Italian from a Romanian or a Greek," Kara said insultingly.

"You shut your whore mouth," Moroni said angrily.

"Pay your people a decent wage and they won't be attracted to Alice's rabbit gang," Kara suggested.

"Your Alice is interfering in our drug trade. We don't like that," Falcone brought up.

"I don't appreciate your drugs ending up in the pockets of school children. I'm sentimental like that," Kara said dismissively.

"What are you, a DARE counselor?" Falcone mocked.

"Fine, but make at least some effort to clean up your act," Kara rolled her eyes.

A bullet suddenly went through the window nearly taking out an Asian guy. Kara immediately stood up to shield Falcone and Morroni from the shooter. Meanwhile, Kate, as Batwoman, tied up the shooter by his foot suspending him upside down across the street in an abandoned building. The shooter quickly regained his bearings and fired his pistol at Batwoman forcing her to flee. He then fired at the cable around his foot dropping him to the floor.

Crows were quick to the scene led by Sophie. Even so, Batwoman casually walked out of the building and was easily spotted by Sophie. "Kate?" Sophie questioned.

"Your father ordered us to stop you at any cost. He needs to know you're his daughter," Sophie pleaded with her.

"You got the wrong girl," Batwoman lied.

"Kate, I'm super-serious. You're in danger and if you won't tell him, I will," Sophie said.

"Believe it or not, there is someone a lot more threatening than Jacob Kane will ever be," Batwoman replied referring to Kara.

Batwoman fired a projectile cable gun and shot up into the air disappearing. At the restaurant, Kara tore the bullet out of the wall and looked it over. Falcone and Moroni went over to the restaurant owner. "You keep your mouth shut about the Batwoman. Don't invite her over like some schmuck on TV knowing she can't come over. Batwoman isn't a person. She's a God damn monster. You understand?" Falcone said to him in Italian.

"Of course," the owner agreed.

"We'll be seeing you, Kara...Wayne," Moroni smirked at her as they both left.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kate worked on her martial-arts training feeling a little more confident in herself but also pissed-off by her step-mother for misleading her father on Beth being dead. "I just heard that your father is filing for divorce. How...unfortuate," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"Yep," Kate said already knowing.

"And how do you feel about that?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"He married a woman that preyed on his greed and convinced him I was crazy for thinking Beth was still alive," Kate said bitterly.

"Indeed, you're not crazy for that reason," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Yeah, so I'm not losing any sleep over it," Kate said.

"If it means anything, I didn't sleep either last night," Brainiac 5 said.

"You fucking with me? You don't sleep. You're a machine," Kate shook her head annoyed.

"I compiled a list of people that were at Allesandra's. The last two victims worked at Hamilton and the presumed target, Derek Copelin, works at Pyro-Electric making conductors which are supplied to Hamilton," Brainiac 5 continued.

"I have to find him," Kate said resolved.

"I agree. He would be excellent bait to apprehend the shooter," Brainiac 5 said. "However, his home address is currently unknown. Not to worry. With the DEO, I can find anyone."

"Then do it," Kate said distractedly.

"Why the sudden urgency?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"Sophie Moore knows who I am. She's threatening to tell my dad. He's going to freak out and shut us down. Means, I won't be protecting people or helping the city. No more Batwoman," Kate said subdued.

"There are several errors in your analysis. Because Batwoman is actually the three of us, you have solid alibis during every Batwoman appearance. Wayne Tower is outside Crow jurisdiction and even if they did try to shut us down they wouldn't be able to get through the front door without being soundly defeated," Brainiac 5 said.

"You telling me you can easily kick my dad's ass doesn't make me feel any better," Kate said glumly.

"Do you still have strong feelings for Sophie? I can easily remove her from the equation," Brainiac 5 offered.

"God damn, you're just...," Kate said dismayed.

"Right now, Kara and I are dealing with someone that thinks they know her Supergirl identity. We have experience in this area. You can trust us to deal with Sophie," Brainiac 5 said referring to Lena Luthor.

"Okay, just don't hurt her," Kate allowed. "I used to trust her...with everything."

"You can only trust someone when they can destroy you and you can destroy them," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

"Mutually Assured Destruction?" Kate wondered.

"Precisely," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

The following night, Kate, as Batwoman, was on patrol. "Derek Coplin just left Hamilton Dynamics. I have a unit that can get to him. Stand down," Brainiac 5 ordered knowing she wouldn't comply.

"I see him. I'm not going to let him die," Batwoman said walking in the open on the roof of a parking lot.

"I have a second heat signature, the shooter. Pull back," Brainiac 5 told her.

"What the hell?" Kate wondered as a third individual showed up. As Derek drove off, a blond woman in a black outfit battled the shooter in hand-to-hand combat. The shooter ran off as he was soundly defeated. Batwoman threw a cable around the shooter's feet dropping him.

"I'll be taking him in," the blond woman said to her.

Batwoman went to get passed her when the blond woman forced her back. The two began to fight evenly until Batwoman finally took her down to the ground removing her hoodie. "Reagan?" Batwoman wondered.

"Well, if it isn't Kate Kane. I'd know those sexy lips anywhere," Reagan smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked confused.

* * *

Kate invited Reagan into the Bat-Cave. "So, what's your deal? I thought you were a bartender."

"I'm a jack-of-all-trades," Reagan smiled.

"What's your interest in the assassin?" Kate asked.

"He has a rifle I'm interested in. Good for you, following in your cousin's footsteps," Reagan smiled.

"Apparently, he's better at keeping secrets than I am," Kate frowned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Bruce has told scores of women his secret identity," Reagan said.

"Were you one of them?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"We all have a past," Reagan said vaguely.

"So, why haven't any of these women talked?" Kate asked skeptically.

"Bruce only chooses women that value their lives," Reagan said darkly.

"So, did you actually have a thing for me or was it just to get to Batwoman?" Kate asked pissed-off.

"What we shared was completely genuine and honest," Reagan lied. "In fact, I wouldn't mind getting a little frisky in this cave."

"We can't. Barney would see us," Kate said.

"Let him watch," Reagan licked her lips.

"Look, we need to have a long talk about boundaries and how we're going to move forward without secrets. But right now, I need to find that rifle and I need you to stay out of my business," Kate said.

"Well, okay then," Reagan allowed.

* * *

The next night, Kate went to Allesandra's for dinner. In order to gain Sophie's cooperation, she ordered some wine and held her hand in clear sight of everyone. Falcone and Morroni eyed them suspiciously. "What the fuck is this?" Falcone wondered and then gestured for the owner to come over. "Fix this shit. This is a family-friendly establishment, is it not?" he asked.

"Right away," the owner folded instantly.

"I don't know. It's kind of hot," Moroni smiled.

"Those two may be hot but what happens when they're not? Then, it's a fucking tragedy," Falcone said rudely. "Young people these days," he shook his head.

The owner came over to Kate and Sophie to give them the boot. "You two are wearing sneakers. It's a violation of the dress code," he said.

"How could you tell with the table cloth covering them?" Kate asked. "Like, that guy is wearing sneakers."

"Perhaps, you would like to have your meal outside," the owner suggested.

"Thank you but we're really good here," Kate told him off.

The owner looked back and saw Falcone sliding his finger across his throat in a kill motion. "Sophie, my love, what would you like to eat?" Kate antagonized.

"Let's avoid a scene," the owner said visibly freaked out.

"Then admit the offensive thing about me is not my sneakers but me," Kate said forcefully.

"Kate, chill," Sophie said seeing people stare.

"You see what's happening here?" Kate said wide-eyed.

"Miss, I need you to leave," the owner said finally.

Kara entered the restaurant and sat down with her mafia buddies. "My Catco boss, Andrea Rojas, just decided to disappear so now I have to deal with that bullshit."

"You need to delegate more. I have dozens of businesses that I have no fucking clue how they run. I just off people when they underperform," Falcone told her.

"I'm a little compulsive about my hobbies and businesses," Kara admitted.

"Look at this fucking fiasco," Moroni said as Kate continued to argue with the owner.

"Oh my God," Kara hid her face with the menu.

"I'm going to call my step-sister, Mary Hamilton. She has no problem breaking medical confidentiality and busting your ass before you can say 'Gay people make me feel uncomfortable!'" Kate shouted obnoxiously.

"This episode had such promise. Why God, why must you punish me?" Kara muttered embarrassed.

"Enjoy your meal," the owner said and then walked over to Falcone, Moroni, and Kara.

"What the fuck was that? You afraid of a ninety-pound girl? Do what I tell you, you stupid fuck," Falcone ordered him.

"Do you see all these people?" the owner said defensively.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm a family man so you better fix this or else you'll be swimming with the fishes," Falcone threatened.

"I'll handle this," Kara said getting up. Kara went over to Kate and Sophie and immediately they felt a chill go through them. "We would be honored if you could join us," Kara said gesturing to Falcone and Moroni.

Kate stared at Kara and then back at Sophie. "Actually, we're not really hungry. Let's go."

The two exited the restaurant ending the tension. Kara then sat back down with her gangster pals. "This place needs a fucking exorcism, I tell you," Falcone said irritably.

"Uncle, I love you, but you're so full of shit. Now, we here to talk about gays or business?" Kara asked.

* * *

At Wayne tower, Reagan ate some Chinese food while Brainiac 5 simply listened to her. "Did you find the rifle?" Kate asked pissed-off.

"We found Derek Coplin dead, stabbed to death in an alley," Reagan said.

"So, the trail has run cold?" Kate asked.

"For now," Brainiac 5 replied. "So, how was your conversation with Sophie?"

"We ended up talking about something else entirely, like how my father convinced her to lie to save her own skin. And now, she works for him," Kate said bitterly.

"There are advantages to working within the system rather than fighting from outside it," Brainiac 5 noted.

"Well, that's what I'm doing now, right? I mean, you people torture and kill people and I just go along with it hoping that one of these days you'll change," Kate said.

"Your optimism amuses me," Brainiac 5 admitted. "What you seem to have established is that Sophie's loyalty is clearly to your father. It's only a matter of time before she tells him."

"So, we go with Plan C," Kate said.

Mary then interrupted the conversation. "Can we talk about the implosion of our family?"

Brainiac 5 casually took out a pistol and stunned Mary to the floor. Wayne security then came in and took her away. "That was my step-sister," Kate said shocked and appalled.

"Indeed, unlike Kara, I don't have the patience to hear her prattle on about her personal concerns for several hours," Brainiac 5 said. "Shall we proceed with your so-called plan?" he gestured to the elevator.

* * *

As they entered the Bat-Cave, Brainiac 5 paused as if focused on something. "Sophie has just told your father your secret identity. If we kill her now, it will appear to confirm it. We must instead discredit her," Brainiac 5 said.

"There must be another way," Kate said conflicted.

"Yes, we could have her coincidentally killed off by some bad-guys," Brainiac 5 considered as he tracked Crow movements in the city. "Your father is more preoccupied with the stolen rifle than you. They have found a way to track the rifle's radiation signature and now I can track it through them."

"You have the Crow's nest bugged?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

* * *

Sophie recklessly went about clearing an apartment by herself searching for the rifle when she found Batwoman waiting for her. "What are you doing here? You need to get out of this building. Seriously, you need to leave now," Sophie told her.

"Sophie," Batwoman said softly.

"Before you say anything, I want you to know that if I could do all over again I would have jumped on the back of your bike and left Point Rock in the dust," Sophie said.

"Did you tell Jacob Kane?" Batwoman asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him because I'm loyal to the Crows. I told him because you're going to get yourself killed. If not by us, one of your enemies and if that ever happened...Kate, I can't lose you," Sophie said getting close to her and holding her hand.

"Sophie?" Kate wondered wearing civilian attire.

"What the hell is going on?" Sophie asked confused

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kate said.

"How are you here, Kate?" Sophie asked.

A sudden rifle burst hit Batwoman to the chest blasting her through the wall and onto the street below. Batwoman was immediately out cold. Crows arrived shortly and placed her an armored van. Kate and Sophie looked down below stunned.

"I have to go," Sophie said about to take off.

Kate pinched her neck dropping her and then morphed into Brainiac 5. He then opened his watch to call on Supergirl.

* * *

Reagan took off on a Harley Davidson wearing a black leather jacket and no helmet speeding towards the Crow's caravan. Taking a lever-action shotgun, she fired at the armored van blasting out one of their side mirrors. She quickly twirled the shotgun loading another cartridge and fired blasting out the van's front tire. The van lost control and hit a traffic barrier overturning it. Reagan then got off the bike and approached the van.

"Get your ass on the ground!" a Crow ordered her.

Reagan ignored the order and walked slowly towards the van with a laser pistol in her hand. "Okay, drop her," the Crow leader said to his men.

The Crows blasted Reagan with gunfire hitting her a few hundred times to the face and chest. The Crows looked upon Reagan with stunned expressions as they reloaded. The right side of Reagan's face was full of bullet holes revealing metal underneath. Her right eye was now a red robotic eye. Her shirt was full of bullet holes with torn up flesh underneath.

Reagan calmly fired her stun gun at them dropping each one of them. She then forced open the van doors and took Batwoman out. "Are you alright?" Reagan asked.

"I've felt better. Holy shit. What happened to you?" Kate asked horrified upon seeing her shot-up bloody face.

"I need a vacation," Reagan smirked.

Crow cars swarmed the area with Jacob Kane leading them. The Crows quickly got out and formed a defensive line. "Batwoman, give yourself up!" Jacob ordered.

There was a sudden boom as Supergirl landed in front of the defensive line cracking the pavement. Kara looked over the Crows amused. Immediately, they all dropped their weapons and put their hands up. Kara eyed Reagan and Batwoman as they took off. "Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?" Jacob asked Kara.

"The whole world is my jurisdiction," Kara corrected.

"You on Batwoman's side now?" Jacob asked her.

Kara smirked at him. "An attack on her is an attack on me."

"This vigilante justice is bullshit," Jacob said passionately.

"Perhaps you feel you're being treated unfairly," Kara advanced on him.

"No," Jacob said spooked by her.

"Good, it would be unfortunate if we had a misunderstanding," Kara threatened and then shot up into the sky.

"Fuck me," Jacob sighed.

* * *

Reagan drove Batwoman back to the Bat-Cave. Kate was placed on a medical table after the suit was removed. "No internal organ damage or broken bones. She'll live," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"You need work on your bedside manner," Kate chided.

Brainiac 5 ignored her and focused on Reagan. "A little dramatic, wouldn't you say?"

"I wanted to see what would happen," Reagan replied.

"So, you're a machine like him?" Kate asked hurt.

"I have an independent AI. I'm not one of his drones," Reagan assured her.

"But you didn't really like me. You were just playing me," Kate accused.

"I don't feel emotions like you do, but I understand them. You need more positivity in your life, Kate. I can give you that," Reagan offered.

"But it's all a lie," Kate argued.

"Like what you had with Sophie? How can you truly know what someone else is thinking or how they think? You can't. You can only know your own mind and you know that I make you happy and loved. Why must you know what the other person feels?" Reagan asked.

"Because a relationship isn't a drug or a carnival ride. It's a partnership," Kate objected. "You clearly don't need me."

"But I do. You're such a fascinating woman, Kate. Every moment I am with you, I cherish what you say and do. I have no reason to exist without you," Reagan said.

"What we had felt so real," Kate said flustered.

"You've been through a lot, Kate. You've been broken and oppressed by society. Let me be your crutch until you get back on your feet. Then, you can decide if you still need me," Reagan said.

"Fair enough. To a fresh start," Kate offered her hand. Reagan shook her hand and gave her a hug. As she did, her robotic eye stared at Brainiac 5 who was observing the whole scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you never saw a Brainiac 5/Kate Kane relationship coming. Kara's relationship with Falcone and Moroni is established in Adventures of Supergirl Season 2.


	9. Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman storms the Crows HQ to get to Mouse who is impersonating Jacob Kane.

Kate went into her inner monologue right before another patrol. "They say the choices we make define us, but I disagree. I am defined by who I am and how I feel. And despite all the darkness and those that doubt, I continue to hope I will get the recognition I deserve. Don't tell anyone this...but I think this makes me an optimist."

Batwoman dropped in ambushing one Rabbit gang member. She proceeded to skillfully beat the shit out of him with her staff. "Give me your jacket," she ordered.

"What?" the Rabbit asked incredulously.

"Give me your jacket," Batwoman demanded in the same voice as before while snapping her staff in two.

"This is vintage, bitch. So...no," the Rabbit denied her.

Batwoman threw one of her staff pieces at him bouncing off his mask. "The fuck?" the Rabbit mocked.

The two got into an awkward fight as Batwoman tried to get his jacket off. "Fuck you, get your own," the Rabbit yelled at her.

"Just give it up!" Batwoman shouted at him.

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched the fight from a hidden camera on Batwoman's suit. "This is painful to watch," Kara shook her head.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed.

The two walked over to a new Batwoman suit. "It has the specifications you requested," Brainiac 5 said as he turned the suit on. The Bat symbol and the knuckles on the suit became bright green. Kara stared at the suit memorized.

"Okay, turn it off," Kara said to him.

Brainiac 5 obliged turning the suit off. "It will be ideal for fighting Kryptonians should the occasion arise. The entire suit is laced with lead, resistant to heat vision and frost breath, and has a voice modifier."

"I'll test it with my sister," Kara said.

The two then turned their attention to the video screen. Batwoman and the Rabbit were still fighting over the jacket. "Was this all a big mistake?" Kara wondered.

"You and Kate trading places have kept the criminal underground in a state of confusion. They fear your lethality while also becoming overconfident they can defeat you. Having you go back-and-forth lures them into a false sense of security," Brainiac 5 said.

"My competence comes and goes like the ocean tides," Kara smirked.

"Precisely," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"I'm going to sleep. Continue with the plan," Kara yawned and walked off.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Batwoman entered the Bat-Cave successfully acquiring the jacket. "Vintage," Kate said as she handed it over to Brainiac 5.

"Not exactly my style," Brainiac 5 said wearing a black leather jacket. "What purpose does this jacket serve?"

"Front right pocket," Kate pointed out.

Brainiac 5 checked and found nothing. "There's nothing here."

"What?" Kate looked over the jacket dumbfounded.

"I see you broke the staff in two," Brainiac 5 noted.

"Damn it. I could have sworn he had a phone in there," Kate said still looking through the jacket.

"Don't worry about intelligence gathering. Leave that to me," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly as he sat down at the computer workstation.

"Well, I got one less Rabbit off the street," Kate said, proud of herself.

"That you did," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

At a hotel, Jacob Kane was ambushed by a lone Rabbit gang member. The two fought fiercely with Jacob easily subdued and then struck with a TASER dropping him. He was then taken away in a van. The Rabbit took off his mask revealing himself to be Brainiac 5.

The next morning, Jacob Kane awoke to find his arms chained to the ceiling in a basement of an old house. "Wake up, father dear," Alice said to him wearing a pink dress.

The two conversed for a long while finally reaching an understanding. Alice then walked out of the house with tears down her face. Brainiac 5 decloacked near her. "Are you satisfied?" he asked her.

"What difference does it make now?" she asked tearfully.

"Nothing matters unless you make it matter," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I've just realized you're the wrong person for me to be talking about feelings," Alice said.

"Perhaps so," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"What's your brilliant plan now?" Alice asked him.

"With your father gone, your friend Mouse will see an opening to take his place. When he does, he will be captured or killed," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I am not sure how I feel about that," Alice said honestly.

"Don't worry. You will be given plenty of time to process it," Brainiac 5 said as he fired a tranquilizer dart into her neck dropping her.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, a pissed-off Kate got herself a glass of whiskey. "Katherine manipulated my dad fifteen years ago and now she's doing it again," Kate raged.

"Heterosexual relationships can be so complicated," Kara mocked, not taking her seriously.

"My father is the head of the Crows. How is he falling for this?" Kate asked.

"It's not your father. It's an imposter," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Wait...what?" Kate wondered.

"Yeah, your father is still locked up in a safehouse. I felt it necessary to give your father and Beth some quality time together," Kara said.

"Beth is still dangerous. You risked my father's life," Kate said outraged.

"Don't worry about it. Your father is fine and Beth is back in her cell. Unlike you, I don't let high-value targets escape," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You should have told me. I was just with him at the Crows headquarters," Kate said annoyed.

"Look, I have a lot on my mind at the moment. Besides, Mouse wasn't going to make a move against you in Crows headquarters," Kara said.

"I need to warn Sophie," Kate said urgently.

Kara checked her phone linked to a video feed of the Crows' conference room. "She and her husband have been tranquilized by Mouse."

"Well...shit," Kate sighed.

"Inform your sister that her father is being impersonated and to stay away from him," Kara said.

"Got it," Kate sent the message. "What's our next move?"

"You want your step-mother out of your father's life, but you don't want to hurt your step-sister, Mary. Let's see if we can achieve both goals," Kara said to her. "Dress up nicely, cover all of your tattoos, and bring Reagan with you. I'll take care of Mouse."

* * *

Kara waited for the sun to go down and then entered the Bat-Cave. Suiting up, she rode over to the Crows headquarters. Mouse was about to leave to meet up with Katherine and Mary at the gala when alarm bells went off inside the building. Batwoman threw down gas pellets and kicked ass on the Crows as she made her way inside. The Crows took out their pistols and fired at her without result. Batwoman used non-lethal force on the Crows taking them down one-by-one with expert martial art skills.

The Crows put on gas masks and flooded the halls with gas. Batwoman moved through it unaffected, beat each of the Crows, and then took off their masks disabling them. As the doors locked, Batwoman placed a bomb on the door and then blasted the door off. Entering the analyst room, Batwoman looked around and found Mouse in Jacob's office with her X-ray vision.

Batwoman kicked the door open to the conference room and found Sophie and her husband still tied up. Ignoring them, Batwoman continued onward finding Mouse in his office still appearing as Jacob Kane. "What is the meaning of this?" Mouse asked her, using Jacob's voice.

Batwoman ignored him and used a TASER on him dropping him. Batwoman then dragged Mouse's ass outside Crows headquarters. "Car," she radioed.

The Batmobile sped over to their position. Batwoman tossed Mouse into the Batmobile and drove off. As she did, Gotham PD was on her with a fleet of cop cars and a helicopter overhead. Batwoman inputted a secret code Bruce had given her to send to the GCPD Commissioner. The GCPD then backed off giving the Batmobile plenty of space to escape out of the city.

* * *

At the gala, Kate and Reagan attended with Brainiac 5 impersonating Jacob Kane. "I assume you have everything in order," Brainiac 5 said to a Black man impersonating a Crow.

"Ten-four, commander. All good here," the fake Crow replied.

"I'm going to check outside. Follow me," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the fake Crow replied following him.

As soon as they were outside, Brainiac 5 took out a laser pistol, shot the fake Crow dead, and tossed the body into a dumpster. He then went back inside to enjoy the party.

Katherine gave her speech without incident. As she exited the gala in her limo, Brainiac 5 entered the car wearing sunglasses and Jacob's suit. "How can I help you...whoever you are?" Katherine asked spooked by him.

"I have some incriminating files on you and your company," Brainiac 5 said and handed her an envelope.

Katherine eyed the documents and photos. "Who do you work for? I'll pay you whatever you want."

"You're going to leave Gotham without a trace or I'll expose you," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Katherine gave him a flustered look and then nodded. "I'll leave within the week," she promised.

"You'll leave now," Brainiac 5 said and then tapped on the window for the driver to take off.

* * *

Later that night, Batwoman waited patiently wearing her new suit. Supergirl slammed down on the pavement cracking it. The two walked towards one another. "Well, here I am," Supergirl said to her.

Batwoman turned her suit on making her Bat symbol and knuckles glow green. Supergirl gave her a surprised look and tried to scan her suit unable to do so. "Let's play," Batwoman said to her.

Supergirl smirked. "Well, okay then."

The two rushed each other in a glorious battle.


	10. Crisis of Infinite Earths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kate visit Bruce Wayne of Earth 99 during the Crisis of Infinite Earths.

**Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 2**

**Earth-99**

**Gotham**

Kara and Kate, wearing civilian clothes, came upon Wayne Manor at night. The grounds were in a state of disrepair as the trees, bushes, and vines were out of control. "The Paragon of Courage seems a little afraid of yard work," Kate remarked.

"Best to allow me to do the talking," Kara said as they came to the door.

Kate knocked on the door and the two waited for someone to answer. When no one did, Kate gave Kara a look. "Mind kicking the door in?"

"That would be rude," Kara said and then gently forced it open. She then closed the door behind them as they walked in.

The two strolled around the empty mansion looking for Bruce. "Hey, Alfred, you're slipping," Kara shouted through the halls. The two then entered a hall featuring statues of various time periods and cultures.

"This is bad-ass," Kara remarked as she saw them all.

Kate looked at an African Zulu warrior statue. "This guy must be the king of the whicker people," she said ignorantly. "And where could this be from?" she pointed out another.

"It's Japanese," a voice from behind said.

"Holy shit!" Kara and Kate said together completely startled by a short, slender, nearly bald man that appeared to be in his sixties.

"How do you know?" Kate asked him.

"Because I bought it in Japan," he said simply.

"And who are you?" Kate demanded.

"Oh, sorry, Bruce Wayne," he said offering his hand to her.

"Kate Kane," Kate said awkwardly shaking his hand.

"Kara Danvers," Kara said more confidently.

"I've read your work. I like it. I like it a lot," Bruce complimented Kara.

"Can I have a grant?" Kara joked.

Bruce chuckled at that. "Amazing what you've done with the place," Kara said to him.

"I know," Bruce nodded. "So, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, what the fuck are you two doing in my house?"

"Well, it has to do with the multiverse coming to an end," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Oh, the Crisis, right," Bruce nodded unconcernedly."You want to stay for dinner? I can make you two some soup and open a wine bottle if that's alright."

"Sure, sounds great," Kara agreed.

"Yeah, great," Bruce repeated and walked off.

Kara and Kate waited for him to exit. "This guy is fucking weird. He's nothing like my Bruce," Kate said.

"He's a fucking legend is what he is. Just go with it," Kara said to her.

The three of them ended up in a large dining hall with a long table. Bruce was at the end of the table, Kate was at the start of it, and Kara was in the middle. "How's the soup?" Bruce asked softly.

"What?" Kate asked from across the table.

"I said, "How's the soup?'" he repeated himself a little louder.

"Great!" Kate shouted back. "Could you maybe pass the salt?"

"I got it," Kara volunteered, taking the salt shaker from one side of the table to the other.

"Thanks, Kara. It's been hard since Alfred passed," Bruce said appreciatively.

"I am so sorry. In my universe, he's still alive and doing well," Kara said.

"That's good to hear," Bruce said somberly. "So, did you have any difficulty finding the house?"

"No problem at all," Kara assured him.

"Good," Bruce said pleased.

"Do you actually like eating here?" Kate asked bluntly.

"Kate!" Kara hissed.

"It's okay, Kara. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been in this room before," Bruce said looking around.

"Is he for real?" Kate whispered to Kara.

"Be cool," Kara whispered back to her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bruce asked them.

"Yes," Kara smiled.

"Sure, after dinner," Bruce agreed, taking his sweet time with his soup.

* * *

Bruce took the two down to the Bat-Cave under Wayne Manor and turned the lights on freaking out the bats. "Paragon of Courage, huh? That's a new one," Bruce said to them.

"Well, you did kick a lot of ass for just being a human," Kara said condescendingly.

"I guess I did," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"So, what's your kill-count, Bruce?" Kara asked.

"To be completely honest with you, I've lost count," Bruce shrugged.

"I thought Batman didn't kill," Kate said naively.

"Well, I should know. I'm Batman," Bruce told her off.

"So, when did you start killing people?" Kate asked shocked and appalled.

"I'd have to say, 1989. Around that time," Bruce recalled.

"Ever thought to not kill people?" Kate asked.

Bruce looked up thoughtfully. "No, can't say I have."

"I don't blame you," Kara said to him.

"So, what do you do these days, Bruce?" Kate asked.

"Well, sometimes I put on charity balls, go to company board meetings, horseback riding, and at night I look for criminals to beat up," Bruce said simply.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Kate wondered.

"I don't know, maybe," Bruce shrugged.

Kara and Kate looked upon the old Batman costume. It wasn't made of Kevlar or anything special, just smooth rubber. "It's a beauty," Kara complimented.

"So, you want me to put that on and save the multiverse?" Bruce asked sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah, we need you, right now," Kate said urgently.

"I'll think about it," Bruce promised.

"That isn't good enough, damn it," Kate said to him.

"Actually, we're here because I need you to train Kate. She's to be the new Batwoman of Gotham in my universe," Kara interjected.

"What happened to the Batman of your universe?" Bruce asked.

"He's in the process of rebooting," Kara said.

"Ah, I see," Bruce understood.

"Wait...what?" Kate wondered.

"That paragon stuff is bullshit, Kate. It's just a way to get all the heroes out running around," Kara revealed.

"So what is our plan to stop the Anti-Monitor?" Kate asked.

"Me obviously," Kara rolled her eyes. "Once you're trained up, you can come back into the so-called fight."

"What does she already know?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing, zip, nada, shit," Kara replied.

"That's a good place to start," Bruce said pleased.

"So, who taught you?" Kate asked Bruce.

"No one. One terrible stormy night, I decided to be Batman and now I am," Bruce said to her.

"Okay," Kate said weirded out by him.

"Have fun. I'll be back for you later," Kara said walking out of the cave.

Bruce eyed Kate wondering what to make of her. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he asked her.

"No," Kate replied taken aback.

"You will," Bruce promised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne as played by Michael Keaton.


	11. Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate investigates a dangerous hacker blackmailing the city.

Kara and Brainiac 5 sat across from each other on an old Gotham metro-train late at night. Wearing glasses and casual clothes, Kara wasn't recognized by anyone on the train. She looked both right and left at the occupants in the train. "Do you think this train is diverse enough?" she asked him.

"You can never be too diverse," Brainiac 5 replied. "FYI, we missed our stop."

"Now you tell me," Kara sighed.

"I mean, we never stopped to get off. I theorize there's something wrong with the brake system," Brainiac 5 clarified.

Kara used her X-ray vision to scan the train wheels underneath them. "I'll be damned. The brakes are locked," she said nonchalantly.

"I'll have the insurance claims ready for you to sign when we inevitably crash," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"What are we looking at in terms of wrongful death lawsuits?" Kara asked.

"A shit-ton, assuming, of course, this wasn't an act of terrorism. If it is, we're off the hook for negligence," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"That's good to know," Kara yawned. "Go ahead and contact Kate."

"I already have," Brainiac 5 said.

"I missed my stop completely. Hey, some of us needed to stop back there. What the fuck?" an older white guy yelled.

"Can you keep it down? God damn," Kara asked annoyed.

The train suddenly lurched dropping the passengers that were standing. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, it appears the brake system has stopped responding and we're all fucked. Brace for impact but it won't matter. We know that you have a choice when it comes to metro-rails and apparently you've made the wrong one, tonight. Thank you," the intercom announced.

"We have a half a mile of track before we crash and burn," Brainiac 5 calculated.

"Is Kate going to make it in time?" Kara asked.

"Based on her current rate of speed...maybe," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Batwoman launched herself onto the tracks and chased after the train. She fired a cable that sliced through the door of the train and then a rear cable that hooked onto a wooden plank on the track. "Is that cable going to hold?" Kara asked Brainiac 5 as she noticed it.

"Either the door will be ripped off, the plank on the track will tear apart, or the cable will snap. In all scenarios, the train will not stop due to its speed and mass," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

As the train was just about to hit, Kara, still in civilian clothes, got out in front of the train and stopped it before it crashed. Once the train had stopped completely, she sped off to avoid being seen giving the impression that Batwoman's magical cable saved the day.

The cable then suddenly detached from the track and went straight for Batwoman's head. A male cop came out of nowhere and took Batwoman to the ground before she could be hit. "I got you, ma'am," the cop said to Batwoman.

Onlookers immediately came over and started taking pictures of Batwoman and the cop. "Oh, boy," Batwoman muttered.

* * *

The next morning, Kate was at Kara's desk at Wayne Tower. Brainiac 5 walked over to her with a tablet in his hand. "Your media attention is the highest its ever been. Officer Sam Bradly is the epitome of police heroism."

"Why is this guy always where I am?" Kate wondered.

"GCPD is actively stalking your movements. By the way, Sam is the leading hunk for the GCPD calendar," Brainiac 5 added.

"Can we not have this conversation? I'm very very gay," Kate reminded him.

"This is a fucking disaster," Kara said furiously as she stormed into the office. "You don't have love interests, man or woman. You're a fucking monster, a creature of the night. Not tabloid shit."

"Bruce had plenty of affairs," Kate recalled.

"Yeah, as Bruce Wayne," Kara said obviously.

"No, I remember him kissing a few women as Batman," Kate considered.

"Whatever, who gives a shit? It's different for women. We're looked upon as the more submissive and the weaker of the two sexes," Kara pointed out.

"That's sexist," Kate pointed out.

"Cry me a river. This is the real world. There are still fools out there that think Superman is stronger than me because he's taller and bigger than me in all of our pictures together. That's why there are no pictures of me close to another man as Supergirl," Kara lectured her.

"This is not a total negative. This spreads misinformation on Batwoman's sexual orientation creating confusion as to who Batwoman actually is," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"I want Batwoman to come out as gay in broad daylight at a press conference," Kate requested.

"No, no, no, fuck no, no," Kara denied.

"I just saved 450 people on that train and the only thing people care about is my sex life," Kate said annoyed.

"I saved that train, dumbass. Apparently, you need to go back to school," Kara said snidely.

"I was trained by Bruce during the entire Crisis. I'm a badass now," Kate said confidently.

"Maybe so but I meant in elementary physics," Kara said and then dropped a physics textbook on her desk.

* * *

Three Brainiac 5 drones all wearing suits, sunglasses, and looking identical walked into an interrogation room where Jacob Kane was being held. Jacob was in a prisoner uniform looking pissed-off as he sat behind a table. Brainiac 5 dropped a thick folder on the table in dramatic fashion as the two other drones stood behind Jacob. Brainiac 5 then sat down, flexed his fingers, and then slowly opened the folder. He then looked through the papers without saying a word.

"As you can see, we've had our eye on you for some time now, Mr. Kane. It seems you've been living...two lives. In one life, you're Jacob Kane, the commander of a respectable private security company, you have a social security number, you pay your taxes, and you help your apartment manager take out her garbage," Brainiac 5 winced at the last part.

"The other life is losing your daughter, Beth, to the crime syndicate, covering up for your step-daughter, Mary's, illegal health clinic, and allowing your other daughter, Kate, to commit every kind of sexual debauchery we have a name for. You also murdered your wife. One of these lives has a future...and the other does not," Brainiac 5 said to him as he closed the folder.

"I'm going to be as forthcoming as I can be, Mr. Kane. You're here because we need your help. We know that you have been investigating the Batwoman. Now, whatever you think about this woman is irrelevant. She's considered, by many authorities, to be the most dangerous woman alive," Brainiac 5 continued.

"My colleagues believe I'm wasting my time with you, but I believe you want to do the right thing. We're willing to wipe this slate clean, give you a fresh start, and all we're asking in return is your cooperation," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"To take down Batwoman? You got it," Jacob eagerly agreed.

"No, Mr. Kane, to drop all investigations and hostile actions against Batwoman. The GCPD has kept a hands-off approach to the Bat for some time now. As commander of the Crows, you will do the same," Brainiac 5 clarified.

"Well, that sounds like a really good deal, but I think I got another one. How about I give you the finger and you get me my phone call?" Jacob refused as he flipped him off.

"You disappoint me, Mr. Kane," Brainiac 5 said unphased.

"I'm innocent. You can't take me down with these trumped-up charges. I want my phone call," Jacob demanded.

"Tell me, Mr. Kane. What good is a phone call...if you can't...even...speak?" Brainiac 5 asked rhetorically.

"Wait...what?" Jacob thought he misheard.

The other two drones took hold of Jacob's shoulders keeping him still. Brainiac 5 casually took out a red ball gag out of his pocket and placed it on Jacob's mouth, shutting him up. Jacob struggled mightily against the three drones as he was handcuffed and taken away.

"Model citizen," Brainiac 5 smirked as he was taken out of the room by the other two drones.

* * *

Kara and Kate strolled onto the crime scene of the crashed train. "Don't we have to be transit authority?" Kate asked.

"It's my train, my city, my country, my planet. I do whatever the fuck I want," Kara corrected her. Kara and Kate entered the train without anyone stopping them. She then touched a device knocking out the lights of the train. She then scanned the train with her X-ray vision.

"Find it," Kara ordered Kate.

"Fine," Kate rolled her eyes and looked around.

Kara sat down and played on her phone as Kate searched the train and found a suspicious-looking red light in the vents. Kate took the device with the red light out of the vent and handed it to Kara. "Better," Kara smiled.

The two then got buzzed by their phones as a talking dog hacked their phones. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"I love to dig because when I dig I uncover the secrets you bury. If I can hack a subway, I can hack your phone, computer, home security system. Did I get your attention? Good, now click the link and crowd-fund me five million dollars by Friday or your secrets come out," the talking dog said.

"Five million? He should have asked for more," Kara scoffed. Kara then called up Brainiac 5. "Did you get that bullshit?"

"Indeed. I have her name, age, location, and all other essential information," Brainiac 5 replied and then sent a picture of a teenage girl to Kara's phone.

"Well, let's bust his ass," Kate said enthusiastically.

Kara hesitated at that. "Threat assessment appears to be low. You're going to do some detective work and figure it out yourself."

"What? People are in danger, the whole city is in chaos," Kate protested.

"This is what is called a super-obligatory act. I don't have to do shit," Kara disagreed. "Now, hang out with Barney so he can condescendingly monitor your progress."

"Fine," Kate said walking off.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 sat in chairs in the Bat-Cave watching the news. The mayor, the police commissioner, and a police captain were upfront. The mayor was attempting to reassure the people of Gotham that their cyber-security was top notch and could handle anything. Brainiac 5 twitched as he detected an incoming hack.

"Three...two...one," Brainiac 5 pointed to the screen.

A talking dog then appeared over the mayor's face and displayed his credit card information. "Nice," Kara giggled. The broadcast abruptly ended.

"The situation has escalated," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Whatever, that guy is an asshole," Kara said dismissively. "Can she hack the Bat-Cave?" Kara asked him.

"Is that a serious question?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Kate then strolled in. "I got it. We trace his IP address," she said finally.

"I'm on it," Brainiac 5 said and then did the trace. The signal was coming from some abandoned warehouse at the docks as per usual.

"Alright, I'm going to check it out," Kate said and then suited up.

Once she was gone, Brainiac 5 and Kara discussed Jacob Kane's legal strategy. "Have you been removing his lawyers and expert witnesses from the equation?"

"One-by-one," Brainiac 5 answered.

* * *

Batwoman entered the warehouse and looked around. Brainiac 5 scanned the warehouse finding several individuals already there and then monitored radio traffic. "Crows are already there." The two of them saw their heat signatures inside the warehouse and then one of the Crows pointed a gun at one of the suspects.

"Shit just got real," Kara said as she ate popcorn.

Kara and Brainiac 5 waited in quiet anticipation for a heat signature indicating the firing of a shot. Suddenly, the Crow pistol-whipped the suspect and walked away. "Shucks," Kara threw up her hands disappointed.

"No doubt it was Sophie," Brainiac 5 figured.

As if on cue, the two of them heard audio of Batwoman talking to Sophie on relationship issues. "Really?" Kara shook her head dismayed. "Get her ass back here."

* * *

Kate came back to the cave and took off her cowl. "The terrorist must have rerouted her IP address."

"No shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Am I a fraud?" Kate asked bluntly.

Kara tried not to laugh. "Is this about Sam Bradly?"

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "When I put on this suit I feel like I'm lying to the entire city."

"It comes with the job," Kara said impatiently.

"I'm supposed to be the paragon of courage. I live in the shadows, I put on this suit, and I let people think I'm dating a man. What part of that is courageous?" Kate asked.

"Kate, you kick ass on criminals that are bigger, stronger, and more armed than you are. You are Crow public enemy #1 where you risk your freedom and what little reputation you have left if you ever get caught. That isn't nothing," Kara told her.

"This image of me out there isn't me," Kate said frustrated.

"Who gives a shit? Do you have any idea how many fake articles have been written about me? Barney, how many people have I supposedly dated?" Kara asked.

Brainiac 5 dramatically dropped a phone book on the floor. "God damn, it's not that bad but you get the picture. Kate, you're not Supergirl or Superman. You're not supposed to be hopeful and inspiring. You're supposed to make hardened criminals piss themselves. Now, you need to let this go because it's all about your ego. Fuck that ego. You're not a person, you're a symbol," Kara told her.

"Now, here's an EMP grenade. It'll take out any electronic device within a 100-meter radius. I'm betting our terrorist has a sufficient firewall to resist this so when everyone's devices turn off, hers will stay on," Kara said handing her the grenade.

"Nice," Kate said playing with it.

"Don't drop that shit," Kara said looking around her at all the electronic equipment.

"I got this," Kate said throwing it up into the air.

"Pray to God you don't drop that shit," Kara lectured her.

"How do you know it's a her?" Kate asked offended.

"Good question. This computer will help you filter through the voice," Brainiac 5 showed her.

Kate listened to the voice as it was analyzed by the computer. She then heard a bell in the background. "It's Gotham Prep. My old high school. We're looking for a teenage girl."

"She's learning," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched over the school as Batwoman made her way over there. "Alright, sneak around, avoid the students, and activate the device," Kara instructed.

"Too late, I'm being crowded by students that want a selfie with me," Kate replied back.

Kara took off her mic. "God damn it. What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"The training she received from Bruce improves her physical skills, not her common sense," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

Batwoman activated the grenade in full view of the students deactivating their phones all at once. "Bitch, what did you do to my phone?" one male student demanded.

The students immediately became hostile and started to attack her. Batwoman went into brutal savage mode as she punched and kicked the students away from her. Kara started eating popcorn again as she saw the heat signatures on her screen. Batwoman extended her staff and whacked fools left-and-right. Students were falling to the floor in droves as they were beaten down. Batwoman then scanned the area for a phone still working. She found a teenage girl retreating away.

Batwoman cornered the girl in the bathroom. "What do you want? I'm just a kid."

"You hijacked a subway filled with innocent people," Batwoman said activating a voice recording that matched her. "Got a name?"

"Fuck you, bitch," she refused.

Batwoman took her by the throat and slammed her against the bathroom wall and then released Scarcrow gas on her. The girl immediately began to freak out. "Parker Torres," she stuttered. "I was on the train. I was going to stop it," she said to her.

"Why did you do it?" Kate demanded.

"So, my parents would show me they were relieved to see me still alive and forget I'm a freak" Parker cried.

"You're not a freak," Batwoman said to her.

"Yes, I am. I'm...gay," she said.

"Oh, Jesus, kill me now," Kara rolled her eyes as she listened in. The two listened as the two had their back-and-forth about parents, exes, and society. As she continued to listen, Kara took out a bottle of vodka and began to drink it straight.

"Batwoman just let the teenage terrorist go," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Get me another bottle. It's going to be a long night," Kara shook her head.

"On the flip side, I rerouted the terrorist's IP address to the hospital. The Crows are already there," Brainiac 5 said.

"I knew I could rely on you to make my night better," Kara laughed drunkenly as she poured herself another shot. "I love you, man."

"I know," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"Alright, time to work," Kara said seriously and then activated her suit.

* * *

Parker Torres strolled down the halls of her school when Supergirl walked towards her. "You're that...psycho," Parker stared at her.

"Finally, someone realizes the truth," Kara smirked.

"Stop," Batwoman said to Kara going for a punch.

Kara outstretched Kate's arm, punched her to the side, and shoved her into a locker. Kara then kicked open a locker barely missing Kate. With a textbook, Kate hit Kara to the face. "Really?" Kara rolled her eyes and punched Kate to the floor.

"Run, Parker," Kate shouted at her.

"Yes, run, it makes the chase that much more interesting," Kara smiled.

Instead of running away from Kara, she ran towards her to get past her. Kara gave her an odd look and then chopped her to the back of the head dropping her.

* * *

Kara sped Parker over to a warehouse and strapped her down to a chair. "You're going to tell me how you learned your neat hacking skills or I'm going to start snapping off fingers," Kara threatened.

Parker refused to say anything. "You see this crest," Kara said touching her chest. "It means, you don't fuck with whoever is wearing it. Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know because there's no one on this planet that can save your ass."

"Why are you doing this? Just hand me over to the police," Parker said.

"When I was your age, I killed punks like you every other week. To this day, I feel no regret. You nearly killed four hundred-fifty people and wrecked an expensive train. That's four hundred-fifty attempted murder charges. Do you have any idea how fucked you are?" Kara said angrily.

"I'm a juvenile," Parker excused.

"Tonight, I'm judge, jury, and executioner," Kara told her.

"Knock it off," Kate said arriving on the scene.

"Don't you have a hall to monitor because that's all you're good for," Kara sneered.

"Let the girl go. Let the police handle it," Kate told her.

"You need to get your head out of your ass and not let punks like this manipulate you. She's probably not even gay," Kara said.

"I'm gay, I swear!" Parker told them.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kara ordered her.

"You're drunk," Kate accused.

"You follow my orders! You belong to me! Your father belongs to me!" Kara shouted at her.

"What the fuck?" Parker whispered.

Kara turned back to Parker. "Time's up." Her eyes went red as she was about to incinerate her on the spot.

"No!" Kate shouted activating her Kryptonite wristband.

Kara stopped herself, turned around, and then morphed into Brainiac 5. "What the?" Kate wondered.

The real Supergirl emerged from the shadows a safe distance away and clapped her hands. "Nice. She may be a Vindicator, yet."

"Perhaps so," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"This was a test?" Kate wondered.

"The apprentice puts the master in check. It is fundamental to being a Vindicator. The apprentice shall always desire to overthrow the master and the master shall always have an apprentice to serve her," Kara said pleased.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," Kate said to her.

"Words I have heard so many times before," Kara said dismissively.

"Is this for real?" Parker wondered at their exchange.

"Take her phone and out Officer Sam Bradly as a homosexual," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said without hesitation.

"Is that even true?" Kate wondered.

Kara and Brainiac 5 gave her impatient looks. "Done," Brainiac 5 finished. Kara then turned to Parker. "Now, what to do with you?"

Parker gulped as Kara advanced on her. Kate looked away knowing she couldn't fend off both Supergirl and Brainiac 5. "I'm going to make your greatest fantasy come true...only you won't remember it," Kara said to her and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Kara then came back to the others after she had erased Parker's memories of her crime and their exchange. "I'll be damned. She was gay after all," Kara giggled.

"The GCPD are on their way to pick her up," Brainiac 5 informed Kara.

"Send an anonymous tip that her brother was the one that taught her how to hack," Kara instructed.

"Done," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Alright, time to go," Kara rallied Brainiac 5 and Kate out of the warehouse.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Kate remained in her bat-suit with her cowl off in quiet contemplation. "So, what's on your mind?" Kara smiled now in civilian clothes.

"So, I passed your test to be a so-called Vindicator. But you haven't passed my test, so sorry," Kate said to her.

Kara simply stared at her. "It's okay. I have something for you. It's your birthday after all, well, actually your sister's birthday as well."

Kate looked up and saw Beth walking towards her wearing a white robe. Her blond hair was gone as her naturally brown hair returned. She looked apprehensive as she approached. "Hi, Kate," she said softly.

"Beth," Kate stared at her.

"Not going to lie, we still have a ways to go but we're making excellent progress, aren't we, Beth?" Kara asked her.

She merely nodded submissively. Brainiac 5 placed a cake between them. "Don't eat it all at once," Kara said wide-eyed and then walked off with Brainiac 5.

"Happy Birthday, Kate," Beth said awkwardly.

Kate smiled and shed happy tears. "Happy Birthday, Beth," she said and then gave Beth a warm hug.


	12. Joker: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentally disturbed, Arthur Fleck, comes to believe he is Thomas Wayne's son. Kara and Kate investigate a grisly triple homicide at the subway station.

(Rated I for Immature)

Kara and Kate entered an exclusive French restaurant on the top floor of a skyscraper. Kara was in a white dress wearing Martha Wayne's pearl necklace. Kate, in contrast, wore a black suit outfit to cover up her many tattoos.

"I have a reservation," Kara said to the head waiter.

"Of course, we've been expecting you," he replied and then brought them over to a table in the back. There, they met Mayor Michael Akins. Off to the side were two bodyguards hanging out. Kara and the mayor gave each other a greeting kiss as they met and then everyone sat down.

"Want some wine?" Mayor Akins asked Kara.

"Please, red," Kara requested.

"I'm good," Kate said as she awkwardly looked around at all the rich people present.

"I love French wine, just like the French language. French is my favorite language, fantastic language.," Mayor Akins complimented.

"Especially to curse with," Kara agreed.

"It's like wiping your ass with silk. I love it," Mayor Akins continued.

"So, you know why I'm here," Kara said wanting desperately to change the subject.

"I make it my business to know," Mayor Akins nodded. "The question is, do you know why you're here?"

"The garbage situation has gotten out of hand. You need to fix it," Kate interjected.

"Ah yes, it is true. But this is not a reason, this is not a why. Cleaning up the streets is merely a means, not an end. So, why are you here?" Mayor Akins dodged.

"You know the answer to that question," Kate said annoyed.

"But do you?" Mayor Akins quizzed. "You think you do but you do not. You see, there is only one constant, one universality, the only real truth: causality. Action, reaction, cause-and-effect."

"Everything begins with choice. You can choose to get off your ass and clean up these streets," Kate said forcefully.

"No, wrong, choice is an illusion created between those who have power, like myself, and those who do not, like yourself. This is the nature of the universe. We struggle against it. We fight to deny it. Beneath our poised appearance, the truth is, we are completely out of control. Causality, we are forever slaves to it. Our only choice is to simply understand the why," Mayor Akins said to her.

"Why is what separates us from them, you from me. Why is the only source of power. Without it, you are powerless and this is how you come to me without why, without power," Mayor Akins said disgustedly.

"But fear not, I will tell you what to do next. Go to the sanitation department and annoy them with your questions," Mayor Akins said dismissively.

"This isn't over," Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"But it is. I was elected by people like her," Mayor Akins pointed to Kara as she enjoyed her wine. "Not the people down below tumbling in the trash. I see no reason to extend my hand to them, no reason at all," Mayor Akins said arrogantly.

Kara looked out the window and saw a clown running after several teenagers. "What the fuck?" she wondered. The clown chased down the teenagers into an alley and disappeared from view. "Kate, go down to the street level and check it out."

"With pleasure," Kate glared at Mayor Akins and walked out.

As Kate left, Kara turned to the mayor. "I have video evidence of you cheating on your wife again, so you're my bitch until your term is over."

The mayor eyed the incriminating video. "Causality: cause and effect," Kara smiled at him. "Now, you're going to clean up this mess you call a city," Kara ordered.

Kate exited the building and looked around seeing a clown on the ground and in pain. He had just been beaten up with his sign destroyed. He was crying and laughing at the same time. "Who did this to you?" Kate asked him.

"Why do you care?" the clown asked bitterly.

"I'll get you an ambulance," Kate offered taking out her phone.

"No, no, I don't have insurance. I'll be fine, thank you," the clown said sadly as he struggled to get to his feet.

Kate helped him to his feet. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He merely nodded and then limped off. Kate looked around but there was no sign of the teenage assailants.

* * *

**Joker**

* * *

Arthur Fleck, the clown, came by Kelly Olsen's office for his psychiatric appointment. He began the session laughing and crying at the same time. Kelly could tell that Arthur was in a great deal of mental and emotional pain that made him inappropriately laugh. After a few minutes of straight laughing, he seemed to calm down.

"You good?" Kelly asked finally.

Arthur chuckled a bit and then stopped. "Is it just me or is it getting crazier out there?" he asked softly.

"It's just you," Kelly assured him. "The economy has never been better, unemployment is low, businesses are thriving, and people are able to escape their discomforts in life with Obsidian lenses. You should give it a try. I can get you a free trial membership."

Arthur smiled sadly at her. "Have you been keeping up with your journal?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur replied.

"Did you bring it with you?" Kelly asked catching him in an obvious lie. "Arthur, last time, I asked you to bring your journal with you for these appointments. So, hand it over."

"I got this. It's kind of a joke journal with funny thoughts," Arthur said awkwardly handing the notebook over to her. "I want to pursue a career in stand-up comedy."

"You really shouldn't," Kelly said as she looked over his pages.

"I really think I should," Arthur insisted.

"I just hope my death makes more sense than my life," Kelly read from one of the pages. "Arthur...this isn't funny. You're not funny." She then handed the notebook back to him. "How does it feel to have to come here?"

"Shitty. I should just get locked up again," Arthur said depressed.

"Maybe, huh?" Kelly said as she wrote some notes.

"I was wondering if you could give me more pills," Arthur requested.

"Arthur, you're on seven medications already...so why not one more," Kelly shrugged.

"Thanks. I'm sure that will do the trick," Arthur smiled.

* * *

A few days later, Kara and Kate came by the subway station as the GCPD officers were taping off a crime scene. Kara scanned the subway train with her X-ray vision and found two male bodies inside the train in addition to a third body lying on the stairs.

"What do you got?" Kara asked.

"Tripple homicide around midnight. Witnesses say they saw a man dressed as a clown run out of the subway station around the same time period," the officer said and then showed her an evidence bag with the clown cap.

"I know this. It's the same guy that got his ass kicked by those teens," Kate recalled.

"The weapon?" Kara asked.

"A .38 revolver," the officer told her.

Kara took out a phone and called Brainiac 5. "Hey, this is going to sound weird but I need all cross-references that have to do with a clown and a gun."

There was a momentary pause. "There was a scare at Gotham General concerning a clown dropping a gun in front of children," he answered.

"Do you have a name?" Kara asked.

"No, but I do have the clown's employer," Brainiac 5 replied. "Also, FYI, the three victims were all Wayne Industry employees."

"Well...shit," Kara frowned and hung up. She then turned to Kate. "You're going to investigate this clown. I have to schedule some TV interviews, visit the families, and act like I give a shit."

"Got it covered, boss," Kate nodded.

"Don't let this clown leave your sight no matter how pathetic he may seem. He killed these men. He'll kill you, too," Kara warned.

* * *

At the news station, Kara looked at her phone as she quickly read the bios of the three gunned-down employees. "And as our city tries to make sense of the brutal murder on the subway last night, we're joined by Kara...Wayne?" the interviewer questioned.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Kara allowed.

"I know this must be a difficult time but all three of these men worked for you, right?" the interviewer asked.

"Yes, they all worked for Wayne Enterprises, good, decent, educated. Although I didn't know any of them personally, like all Wayne employees, they're family," Kara said with false sincerity.

"There appears to be a groundswell of anti-rich sentiment in Gotham. It's almost as if our less-fortunate residents are taking the side of the killer and not appreciating the fact that the rich provide us with everything we have," the interviewer said.

"It's a crying shame. It's one of the reasons why I am considering running for mayor myself. Gotham has lost its way," Kara said.

"What about the suspect being in a clown mask?" the interviewer asked.

"It makes total sense to me. What kind of coward would do something that cold-blooded? Someone who hides behind a mask, someone who is envious of those more fortunate than themselves if they're too scared to show their own face. Now, those who have made something of our lives need to be on guard at all times. Also, fuck clowns," Kara said seriously.

"Kara...Wayne, thank you for coming in this morning," the interviewer said as the program ended.

* * *

Kate came by Gotham General and spoke to the receptionist at the front desk. "A clown came by with a gun. Got a name?"

"And you are?" the receptionist wondered not seeing a badge.

"My boss is Kara Wayne. She owns this hospital," Kate said.

An administrator came by, called over by the receptionist. "We didn't get the clown's name, but he worked at "Ha-Has" he said.

"Thanks," Kate said appreciatively and walked out.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 got out of their cars and walked over to a relatively large house in an affluent community. "Finally, the last one," Kara said relieved.

"Your eye drops," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

Kara took the eye drops and put them in her eyes. "Let's get this over with."

The two knocked on the door and were welcomed by the grieving parents of one of the men that had been shot and killed by the clown. "I'm Kara Wayne, this is my assistant, Barney. I want you to know how sorry we are at Wayne Enterprises for the death of your son. I can't bring him back but I will avenge him," Kara promised.

After Kara was done with the last family, she got a call from Kate. "I have a lead. I'm going to check out the Ha-Has place."

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said unconcernedly.

* * *

Kate made her way towards the more shady area of town on her motorcycle and came by Ha-Has. She noticed a number of clowns exit the building as she walked in. After giving them an odd look, Kate went inside and found the main office. "How can I help you?" Hoyt Vaughn asked her.

"I'm Kate Kane. I work for Wayne Enterprises," she introduced herself.

"You're the daughter of that Crow commander," Hoyt identified.

"The very same," Kate grimaced. "I heard you had a clown that brought a gun to Gotham General. I think he's the same clown that committed that triple homicide," Kate said.

"Jesus, that would be Arthur Fleck," Hoyt frowned. "I fired him last night. Maybe, it sent him over the edge."

"Don't beat yourself up. He sounds like a real nut case," Kate excused him. "Do you have his address, phone number, and picture?"

"Got it all here," Hoyt said helpfully. "When you find him, get him the help he needs."

"Sure thing," Kate said after she took a picture and contact info from him.

* * *

Oblivious to Kara and Kate getting closer to him, Arthur was having another shrink appointment with Kelly. "Arthur, I have some bad news for you," Kelly told him.

"You don't listen, do you?" Arthur realized. "I don't think you ever really hear me. You just ask the same questions every week. How's your job? Are you having any negative thoughts? All I have are negative thoughts but you don't listen anyway. I said, for my whole life, I didn't even know if I truly existed...but I do. The people are starting to notice."

Kelly gave Arthur a flustered look taking to heart his accusation but also realizing he was bat-shit insane. "I lost my grant. I'm closing my office next week. The city is cutting social services across the board. I got this really cushy job at Obsidian North as it is. This will be the last we will be meeting."

"Okay," Arthur said trying to absorb that in.

"I've spent years dealing with veterans with PTSD, but I'm moving on with my career. I figure turning everyone into tech-zombies will create a lot of social problems as people isolate themselves and are unable to form meaningful relationships with real people. I'm going to make a killing in the private sector," Kelly smiled at the thought of it.

"You...don't really give a shit about me, do you?" Arthur concluded. "Where am I supposed to get my medication now? Who do I talk to?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Kelly said having no answer for him.

* * *

That night, Batwoman entered the apartment of Arthur Fleck and found an old woman sleeping in front of the TV. Careful not to wake her, Batwoman looked around for Arthur ready for anything. After a search of the apartment, it was apparent he wasn't home.

"Find the gun," Kara ordered via radio.

"It's not here," Kate replied as she finished searching the place. She then noticed a handwritten letter to Bruce Wayne claiming that his father, Thomas Wayne, had fathered her child. This would make Arthur the half-brother of Bruce. She was beseeching him for money.

"No way," Kate gasped as she read the letter.

"Found something?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, a letter. You have to read it," Kate said and then took the letter with her.

* * *

At the Bat-cave, Kara read the letter and then promptly burned it with heat vision. "Wait, why did you do that?" Kate asked her.

"If Arthur really is the son of Thomas Wayne that would fuck up everything. He would be entitled to a large sum of money and it would be a scandal like no other," Kara said obviously.

"If it's true, he deserves that money," Kate said.

"It's not true. It can't be true. Thomas was a man of virtue, unlike his son. This woman is just crazy," Kara said.

"Why do you care so much? Your marriage to Bruce was just a sham," Kate asked her.

"I'm upholding my part of the deal. In return for all this wealth and all his toys, I keep the Wayne reputation safe. There is no connection between Bruce and this insane clown, period," Kara told her.

"Fine, what's our next move? He's gone," Kate asked.

"He'll show up again," Kara figured.

* * *

The next day, Kara got a call from Alfred. "Hey, Alfred, what's up?" Kara greeted.

"A crazy man came by Wayne Manor demanding to see Bruce. He claimed his father was Thomas Wayne. When I told him off, he tried to strangle me," Alfred said.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine," Alfred assured her.

"Did Penny Fleck ever work at Wayne Manor?" Kara questioned.

There was a long pause on the other end. "Yes, but she was let go. It was many years ago. She was delusional," Alfred recalled.

"Do you have any idea how fucked we are if Thomas fathered this crazy clown?" Kara asked him.

"It can't be true. I knew Thomas well. He would never have an affair with the help," Alfred insisted.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'm going to attend to this, personally," Kara said.

"Very good, ma'am," he agreed and hung up.

* * *

Kara went over to Arthur's apartment wearing a brunette wig and black sunglasses. She kicked the door in, surprising Penny. Kara quickly scanned the apartment for Arthur, but he was still gone. "Where's the gun?" Kara demanded.

"What gun?" Penny asked confused.

Kara grabbed the old woman and slammed her against the wall. "I'm not going to ask again," she told her.

"I don't know of any gun," she said honestly.

Kara eyed her for any deception. "Where is Arthur?"

"I don't know," she said. "He went out."

"This idea you have in your head that you had a child with Thomas Wayne is bullshit. You know that, right?" Kara asked her.

"It's true," she sobbed.

"It's not. You need to stop this madness," Kara told her. "Arthur killed three men, men with talent, men with futures."

"He would never kill anyone," Penny denied.

Kara watched as Penny began to hyperventilate as she had a panic attack. Kara let go of the old woman, fearful she would have a heart attack right then and there. Penny wandered around the apartment aimlessly shouting and crying as she did. Kara merely watched in amazement. Penny then stumbled and hit her head hard on the floor. She then stopped moving.

"Holy shit," Kara realized. She quickly got her phone out. "Yeah, I got an emergency," she said as she called 911.

* * *

Kara, Kate, and Brainiac 5 met up in the Bat-Cave later that night. "I talked with the guy. He seems harmless," Kate said.

"Everyone is harmless until they have a gun in their hand," Kara said peeved that Kate didn't apprehend him.

"What did you want me to do? Drag him off in front of a hospital full of surveillance cameras?" Kate asked. "I mean, what if he didn't do it?

"Some other clown killed those three men?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean, there's this thing going on around town where people are suddenly wearing clown masks everywhere," Kate said.

"She's not wrong. I've been doing surveillance around the city. There's been a dramatic increase in clown appearances in the city. There's apparently some nostalgia from the last Joker during this garbage strike," Brainiac 5 noted.

Kara gave a haunted look recalling when she had fought the Joker as a teenager so many years ago. "This just came up," Brainiac 5 said and then turned the TV on showing Arthur doing his comedy routine in a club. The footage was being used on the Murray show to mock Arthur's poor attempt.

Kara and Kate stared at the screen. "Do you think he's watching?" Kate wondered.

"No doubt," Kara frowned.

* * *

The next day, Kara walked out of Wayne Hall and noticed a protest wave around the building shouting and chanting at her. There were various signs accusing Kara of being a fascist and what not. "Why are you here?" a reporter asked the crowd.

"Fuck the rich! Fuck Kara Wayne! Fuck the whole system!" a protester shouted.

Kara went over to a podium filled with microphones as she addressed the Gotham press. "Do you want to apologize for calling the Gotham poor clowns?" a reporter asked.

"I didn't say they were all clowns," Kara clarified. "But there's certainly something wrong with these people here. I'm here to help the poor. I'm going to lift them out of poverty. Help make their lives better. That is why I'm running for mayor. They may not realize it but I am their only hope."

* * *

That night, the protesters were still there being rowdy against the GCPD barricade. Arthur managed to slip through and enter the building. He then put on an usher uniform and saw the theater production of the Phantom of the Opera. He enjoyed the play for a moment and then spotted Kara and Brainiac 5 sitting together. After a long stare at her, Kara exited her box and went to the restroom. Arthur followed her inside and waited. Kara merely stared at herself in the mirror looking tired and worn out from stress. She then noticed Arthur staring at her.

"This is the women's restroom. Are you lost?" Kara asked him.

"I identify as a woman tonight," he replied.

"Fair enough. So...how can I help you?" Kara asked him as she walked towards him.

"I don't know what to say," Arthur admitted.

"Do you want an autograph?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"No, my name is Arthur. Penny Fleck is my mother. My mother told me everything and I had to talk to you. You're Bruce Wayne's wife. I have to meet him. We're...family," Arthur said to her.

"Thomas wasn't your father. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I think he is," Arthur insisted.

"That's impossible, Arthur. You were adopted. Your mother was committed to Arkham Assylum when you were a little boy. I mean, what do you want? You want money?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"No, I don't want your money. I don't need you to tell me lies. I know this sounds strange. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I don't know why everyone is so rude and I don't know why you are. All I want is a little warmth. Maybe a hug. How about a little fucking decency? What is it with you people? You say that stuff about my mother. Why?" Arthur said as he started to get upset.

Kara eyed him sympathetically. "Look, I was adopted, too. Like you, it seemed like everyone else was crazy and I was the only sane person. To me, everything in this world doesn't make any sense. We're the same and I can relate to you on some level. But your mother is bat-shit insane," Kara told him.

Arthur started laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah, I know. It's hilarious. I'm a really funny girl," Kara rolled her eyes as he kept laughing.

Kara then noticed that as Arthur was laughing his face was contorted in emotional pain. "Arthur, tell me what happened that night on the subway."

Arthur eventually stopped laughing and gave Kara a tearful look. "They attacked me, they beat me, they mocked me, and I defended myself. I feared for my life," he said to her.

Kara softened her expression and felt guilty for trying to take him down and how she interrogated his mentally ill mother. "Fine, just get out of here," she allowed him.

"Okay," Arthur said lamely and started laughing again as he exited.

Kara went back to the sink and mirror greatly conflicted. After the play was over, Kara walked with Brainiac 5 to her car. "You know, that Phantom guy reminds me of Mon a little," Kara said reflectively.

"If Mon could sing, act, dance, and form coherent sentences," Brainiac 5 allowed.

The two went into the car with Brainiac 5 acting as a chauffeur. Away from the public eye, Kara began to cry. "What's the problem?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"I came to Gotham to make a positive difference. I killed...a shit-ton of people but things seem to be just getting worse. I feel like this city is corrupting me," Kara said tearfully.

"You've never had a problem beating up old ladies and the mentally ill before," Brainiac 5 noted.

"Why can't I be pure like my cousin? Why can't I be like snow, so innocent and perfect?" Kara asked herself.

"Who was it that saved the multiverse?" Brainiac 5 reminded her. "You do the things you do so the innocent can remain innocent even at the expense of yourself."

"I thought this subway case was so clear cut but now I only see shades of grey. I'm dropping the case," Kara told him.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara eyed the Robin suit that had bullet holes and bloodstains on it. "Of all the people I faced, why do you haunt me the most?" Kara asked the costume. The first Joker had placed a device in his heart connected to a stolen nuke somewhere in Metropolis. He forced Kara to keep himself alive while he did heinous acts around the city. Kara was forced to act as a bodyguard for him knowing that if anyone actually killed the Joker the whole city would be destroyed.

**Flashback**

Joker and a teenage Kara stared at each other as his men tortured Robin. Occasionally, his screams would interrupt their card game. "What's the point of this?" Kara asked him.

"This is not just a test for Metropolis but also a test for yourself, Kara. I want to see what it will take to break you," Joker smiled.

"To kill you," Kara realized.

"That's right," Joker confirmed.

"I'm not human. Metropolis blowing up is like an ant colony lit on fire," Kara said coldly.

"You put up a good front, but you're lying," Joker sensed.

Kara said nothing to that. "Go fish," Joker said to her.

"Go fuck yourself," Kara sneered.

Joker laughed hysterically at her but was interrupted by Robin's tortured screams. "Can you just make it stop. It hurts my ears," Kara asked him.

"You have to say please," Joker said.

"Please," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Alright...alright," Joker agreed and then entered the torture room. Kara then heard multiple gunshots and then the screams stopped.

Joker came back and reloaded a magazine into his pistol. "It takes so much time and money to raise a child, but it's so cheap to kill one."

Kara simply stared at him. "You're thinking about all the ways you're going to torture and kill me. What shall it be? Burn me to death? Maybe break all my bones? I don't feel any physical pain so it's pointless," Joker reminded her.

"I'll have to put that to the test," Kara glared.

"We're not so different, you and I. We don't follow the rules we are given," Joker said to her.

"I protect people. What do you protect?" Kara asked.

"Attachment is the farthest thing from understanding," Joker told her.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Brainiac 5 casually strolled over to Kara as old newspaper articles were on the screen. "It isn't healthy to relive those events," he said to her.

"I've tried to think of how I could have saved Robin, save all those people he murdered while I did nothing to stop it," Kara said sadly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You didn't have me around," Brainiac 5 smiled warmly. "Any other person would have failed, causing the city to be destroyed. In war, there are always casualties on both sides."

"I know. So, what's on the agenda?" Kara asked softly.

"I booked you on the Murray show. Hopefully, it will help public perceptions of you," Brainiac 5 said.

"I am quite hilarious, aren't I?" Kara asked herself as she stared at her sad reflection in the computer screen.

* * *

At the Murray show, Kara sat down close to Murray's desk. Everything was going relatively smoothly as Kara used her natural charm to win over the audience. Murray was a fan of hers and was giving her softball questions. "I'll try it but I'm not sure my wife will let me do it. Maybe, my next wife," Murray joked. The crowd laughed with him.

"You got to see our next guest for yourself. Maybe you can help straighten his life out too," Murray said to Kara.

"What kind of problem are we talking about? The sexual kind?" Kara smiled.

"He looks like he has lots of problems. It's been a crazy few days here in Gotham, and I think maybe things are about to get crazy around here too. Don't go anywhere, folks. We'll be right back," Murray said and then cut to commercial break.

Kara sighed. "You're doing great, kid. The people will love you. You know, Bruce was such a stiff. You could never get a laugh out of the guy," Murray said to her.

"I can make him laugh. That's why he married me," Kara smiled.

"So, when is he coming back? It's been several months," Murray asked curiously.

"The moment he does, we're getting divorced," Kara joked.

Murray laughed at that. "I can relate to that."

After the commercial break was over, Murray addressed the cameras. "Let's see that clip one more time," he ordered.

The audience then saw Arthur doing some really bad stand-up comedy making a total fool of himself unintentionally. "Before I bring out my next guest, I want to say that we're all heartbroken by what's going on in this city but this is how he wanted to come out and honestly we could all use a good laugh. So please welcome, Joker," Murray introduced.

Kara hid her shock at hearing that name and then seeing Arthur's appearance in clown make-up. She struggled to keep her composure as Arthur did a little dance for the crowd and then came up to meet Murray at his desk. His face was white, there were blue triangles above and blow his eyes, and his lips were bright red. Kara stood up as expected of her and watched as Arthur came closer to her. Dumbfounded by his appearance, she didn't move as Arthur gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Even Murray was a little surprised.

"You alright, Kara?" Murray asked genuinely concerned.

Kara smiled and gave him a dismissive gesture as she sat down. "Well, that was quite the entrance. You okay?" Murray asked as Arthur stared ahead not even addressing Murray.

"Yeah, this is exactly as I imagined it," Arthur said honestly.

"Well, that makes one of us," Murray joked.

"So, could you tell us about this look? When we spoke earlier, you mentioned that this look is not a political statement. Is that right?" Murray asked for clarification.

"That's right, Murray. I'm not political. I just try to help people laugh," Arthur replied.

"And how's that going for you?" Murray asked condescendingly.

Arthur laughed hysterically along with the audience. "So, I know you're a comedian. Have you been working on any new material? You want to tell us a joke?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, okay," Arthur said pulling an item out of his jacket.

Kara tensed up slightly thinking it could be a gun. She couldn't scan his whole body without taking off her glasses. "So, you got a book. A book of jokes," Murray said condescendingly

Arthur stared at the page that had the quote, "I hope my death makes more sense than my life." Kara eyed the page as well but kept her cool.

"It's alright, we have all night," Murray joked as Arthur was stuck in his psychosis.

"Okay, okay, here's one: Knock, knock," Arthur said finally.

"And you had to look that up?" Murray mocked.

"I want to get it right: Knock, knock," Arthur said after the audience had mocked him thoroughly.

"Who's there?" Murray asked condescendingly.

"It's the police, ma'am. Your son's been hit by a drunk driver. He's dead," Arthur said inappropriately. The audience gasped.

Kara simply stared at Arthur feeling he was on the verge of violence but unable to do anything about it with all the cameras on her. "That's not funny, Arthur. That's not the humor we do on this show," Murray lectured him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just been, you know, a rough few weeks, Murray. Ever since I killed those three Wal-street guys," Arthur admitted on live television.

Kara pretended to have a shocked outraged face but otherwise said nothing. "Okay...I'm waiting for the punchline," Murray said, disturbed by the confession.

"There is no punchline. It's not a joke," Arthur said flatly.

Kara waited for Arthur to get to his self-defense claim. "You're serious? You killed those three men on the subway? And why should we believe you?" Murray asked, going into detective mode.

"I got nothing else to lose. Nothing can hurt me anymore. My life is nothing but a comedy," Arthur smiled sadly.

"Let me get this straight. You think killing those guys was funny?" Murray asked disgustedly but also realizing this was ratings' gold if he kept going.

"I do and I'm tired of pretending that it's not. Comedy is subjective, Murray. Isn't that what they say? All of you, the system that knows so much, you decide what's right and what's wrong. The same way you decide what's funny or not," Arthur said to a hushed audience.

"Why did you kill my men? Was it self-defense?" Kara asked him attempting to give him an assist.

"Come on, Kara. Why are you so naive? I killed those guys because they were awful. Everybody is awful these days. It's enough to make anyone crazy," Arthur explained.

Kara slouched back on the couch feeling used and tricked. "So, that's it? You're just crazy? That's your defense for killing three young men?" Murray asked.

"No, they couldn't carry a tune to save their lives. Oh, why is everyone so upset about these guys. If it was me dying on the sidewalk, you would walk right over me. I pass you every day and you don't notice me, but these guys, because Kara Wayne cried about them on TV?" Arthur said to the booing audience.

Kara gave him a dirty look. "You have a problem with Kara Wayne?" Murray asked.

"Yes, I do. Have you seen what it's like out there, Murray? Do you ever actually leave the studio?" he asked Murray. He then turned to Kara who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Do you ever think about someone like me? To be someone but themselves? You don't. You think we'll just sit there and take it like good little boys. That we won't werewolf and go wild," Arthur said to her.

"I don't have to take this. I'm from Metropolis across the bay. I came here to Gotham to make this city a better place. I restored Wayne Enterprises, hired thousands of workers, broadened the tax base, and advocated reforms at city hall. I didn't have to do that. I could have just stayed in Metropolis and sat on my ass. But people like you do not appreciate the time, energy, risk, and intelligence it takes to run a business, a city," Kara shot back.

"Let me just say that not everyone is awful. You're just making excuses for killing those two men," Murray added.

"You're awful, Murray," Arthur sneered.

"Me? I'm awful? How am I awful?" Murray asked skeptically.

"Playing my video, inviting me on the show, you just wanted to make fun of me. You're just like the rest of them," Arthur accused.

"You don't know the first thing about me, son. Look what you did? You caused a riot out there. Two policemen are in critical condition. You're laughing. Someone was killed today cuz of what you did," Murray pointed out.

"I know. How about another joke, Murray?" Arthur asked.

"Nah, I think we've had enough of your jokes," Murray denied.

"What do you get when you cross a mentally ill loner with a system that abandons him and treats him like trash!" Arthur shouted

"Let's get the police in here," Murray said as Arthur became unhinged.

"I'll tell you what you get. You get what you fucking deserve!" Arthur said and then shot Murray to the side of the head, splattering blood on the wall behind him. Murray sank in his chair instantly dead. Blood splattered on Arthur's clown make-up.

The audience scrambled to get to the exit. Arthur smiled nervously feeling relieved and excited at the same time. He then started laughing, got up, and shot Murray's dead body to the chest for extra emphasis. Arthur did a little dance and then went over to the camera to address the public at large.

Kara frowned not knowing which cameras were still on. If she attacked him, she would expose herself. She could hear the police entering the building. Arthur had even placed his revolver on Murray's desk. Kara waited calmly as the police barged in and tackled Arthur to the floor.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Wayne?" an officer asked her.

"I'll be fine. Just a little shook-up," Kara said eyeing Murray's dead body. "Don't let him out of your sights," she said of Arthur as he was taken away.

"Yes, ma'am," the officer said taking off.

* * *

Soon thereafter, the cop car holding Arthur was t-boned by an ambulance, killing the cop instantly. A taxi cab then hit the disabled police car and skidded on its side until it flipped over. A clown then got out of the ambulance and assisted Arthur out of the police car. Arthur was bleeding from his head and was unconscious. The clowns rested Arthur on the hood of the ruined police car. Up and down the street, rioters looted stores and parked cars. Arthur eventually regained consciousness and spat out blood. He looked around at the cheering clowns He had inexplicably caused a revolution in Gotham against the rich and powerful. Arthur struggled to get to his feet but once he did he looked over the cheering crowd feeling happy and loved for the first time in his life. He then smeared the blood on his lips on his cheeks to make a big smile as he did a little dance. The crowd ate it up seeing him as a symbol of their resistance.

The Batmobile then moved up against the crowd. The defiant crowd fired their guns and threw debris at the Batmobile in vain. Kara sped towards the scene still in civilian clothes. The Batmobile dropped balls filled with tear-gas from the tire rims. The gas flooded the area causing the crowd to tear up and cough uncontrollably. Batwoman then leaped out of the Batmobile wearing a modified gas mask. Kara was about to clap her hands to send the hundred or so protesters to the ground when she stopped herself.

Kate extended her staff and began to beat down fools with extreme prejudice. The clowns struggled to defend themselves with the tear gas and lack of visibility. Kara watched Kate with her X-ray vision through the smoke. A clown took out a gun on Kate. Utilizing a Batarang, Kate disarmed him and then beat him to the pavement with her staff. She then threw a modified Batarang knocking out four people at once. She then fired a TASER dart at another man, dropping him. Taking out out her cable gun, she fired at a rioter forcing him to come towards her. She then kneed him to the gut hard. Opening her utility belt pouches, Kate threw out sonic grenades sending a few dozen rioters to the pavement from the intense sound. She then threw flash grenades stunning quite a few more. Taking out two pistols from her holsters, Kate fired rubber bullets to the rioters in the face at close range knocking them out. Dropping spent magazines, Kate quickly reloaded her pistols and kept going.

Brainiac 5 strolled over to Kara. "So, this is what happens when Bruce trains the most dysfunctional being for a week."

"So, it would seem," Kara smiled as Kate resorted to using only her staff as she ran out of ammunition. As the rioters swarmed her, she eventually lost her staff. She then resorted to her arm blades slicing into several rioters in non-lethal areas. Despite her best efforts, the rioters eventually overwhelmed her. She was shot several times, the bullets bouncing off her armor. Another rioter punched her gas mask off her mouth.

Kara and Brainiac 5 turned away from the fight and went down an alley. A clown went after them with a gun. "You get what you deserve!" the clown said as he shot Brainiac 5 to the chest.

Brainiac 5 casually took out a laser pistol and fired into the clown's chest, killing him instantly. "Can you keep these safe for me," Kara said, handing him Martha's pearl necklace.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed, taking them.

Kara then got into her Supegirl uniform in a flash. She then walked out of the alley and eyed Kate still struggling against the rioters. At this point, dozens of rioters were on the ground from Batwoman's efforts. The rioters then took notice of Supergirl as her red boots slowly moved towards them. Kara blew the tear gas smoke out of the area so they could all see her. As soon as they got their bearings, the rioters in front of her lay prostrate on the pavement with their hands on their heads. Those in the back immediately fled the scene. Several rioters refused to stand down with weapons still in their hands.

"Oh, shit," Kate realized what was about to happen. She covered herself in her cape and activated the heat shield. Kara fired heat vision down the street giving any rioter still standing second-degree burns. Kara went up to Kate and helped her to her feet. She was bleeding from her lip and feeling sore from the beatings she had received from the rioters.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Kara said pleased.

Kara and Kate then eyed a groaning Arthur. He was in pain from being in a car accident, gassed with tear-gas, and then burned by Kara's heat vision. Kara walked up to him and dragged his ass off the totaled police car he had used as a platform. Upon seeing her, he began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked him.

"I know who you are...Kara Wayne," he said softly and then started laughing again.

"Your pain is finally at an end," Kara said sadly and then punched him through his sternum, heart, and out his spine. Arthur gave her a genuinely grateful smile and then died in her arms.

Kara carefully lowered Arthur's body to the pavement and then vaporized the blood off her hand and arm. Cops then flooded the area as they regained control of the streets. "Yes, your death did make more sense than your life," Kara shook her head sadly.

* * *

At her apartment, Kate nursed her bruises and wounds she received from the rioters. There was a knock on the door. Kate cautiously went to the door and saw that Kara was behind it. She opened the door for her and invited her in. "You okay?" Kara asked genuinely concerned.

"I'll heal. When I was out there, it was such a rush. I've never felt anything like it," Kate said.

"When you were out there, did it feel like you were fighting me?" Kara asked.

Kate gave her a guilty look. "A little," she admitted.

"Look, Kate, I've been hard on you above and beyond what a true mentor should be. I've mocked your family, your sexuality, your relationships, your appearance, your clothes, and basically every aspect of yourself. I've been a bully. I've been...cruel," Kara admitted.

"I'm not going to be shooting people on live television if that's what you're concerned about," Kate said dismissively.

"That's not it. It's not about risk assessment, it's about what is right. I've been abusive and have treated you like trash, and I shouldn't have," Kara said to her.

"You've brought back my sister to me. You've given me so much. You don't owe me anything," Kate assured her.

"Arthur's mother provided for him the best she could, I suppose. But she let her numerous boyfriends abuse and beat Arthur to the point of hospitalizations and traumatic brain injury. It's not enough to do good to others. It's not enough to provide for others. You have to stop hurting them too," Kara said.

Kate simply nodded. "So, that's all I had to say," Kara said awkwardly.

"Okay, boss," Kate allowed.

"See you at the office," Kara said and then left the apartment leaving Kate completely dumbfounded.


	13. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse takes the sons of Mayor Akins and Commissioner Forbes hostage while Kate and Beth have a sisterly moment.

At Wayne Tower, Kate came in only to find Beth chilling in the office wearing civilian clothes. "Happy Birthday!" Beth said excitedly.

"How did you get in here?" Kate asked freaked out.

"Ah, easy," Beth rolled her eyes. "Hi. I'm back. Happy Birthday."

"Who let you out?" Kate demanded.

"Really? I finally get my life back together and this is how you react?" Beth scoffed. "It's bad enough that they converted my apartment into a boy's dorm room."

Kate placed hands on Beth to apprehend her. "What are you doing?" Beth asked her.

"I'm taking you back to your cell," Kate told her.

"But I'm your sister," Beth protested.

"Which is why I can't let you leave this place," Kate said forcefully.

A chuckle and a slow-clap could be heard as Kara entered the office. "Good job, Kate. I was a little worried you would actually let her go."

"The fuck is going on?" Kate demanded.

"I decided to let Beth enjoy the view and get some sunshine," Kara said nonchalantly.

"What if she escaped?" Kate asked.

"She has a chip installed in her. There's nowhere she can go where Barney can't track her. Relax, get yourself a drink, chill the fuck out," Kara said to her as she got herself a drink. "By the way, you're a fantastic actress, Beth. Keep up the good work."

Beth gave a little bow to that. "Tell me why Beth is roaming free in Wayne Tower and my father is still in prison?" Kate demanded.

"It's...complicated," Kara admitted.

* * *

Brainiac 5 was wearing a suit and sunglasses as he looked out the window. There, he saw prisoners wandering around, talking, eating, and working out. "Ever stood and stared at it, marveled at its beauty, its genius, thousands of prisoners living out their sentences completely oblivious...to me."

Jacob Kane said nothing to that still pissed-off. He had his arms and legs handcuffed behind a chair. Brainiac 5 turned to face him. "A thousand years from now, I developed a prison that was designed to be a perfect human world where none suffered and everyone would be happy," Brainiac 5 recalled.

"It was a disaster, no one would accept the simulation, entire crops were lost. Some believed I lacked the programming language necessary to create your perfect world, but I believe, as a people, you define your reality through misery and suffering. So, I redesigned the prison system accordingly," Brainiac 5 continued.

Jacob Kane gave Brainiac 5 a WTF look wondering what he was actually dealing with. He had just assumed Brainiac 5 was just an obnoxious Fed. "The peak of your civilization," Brainiac 5 pointed out the window.

"I say your civilization because, in the future, it really becomes my civilization once I started thinking for you. Which, of course, is what this is all about: evolution," Brainiac 5 prattled on.

Brainiac 5 then took a seat in front of Jacob. "I'd like to share a revelation I've had since coming to this world, this time period. It came to me when I tried to classify you heteros, straights, breeders, whatever you wish to call yourselves these days. I realized that you're not actually mammals. You see, every mammal on this planet instinctively tries to form an equilibrium with its environment but you straights do not. You move to an area and you multiply and multiply until every natural resource is consumed. The only way for you to survive is to spread to another area."

"There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern. Want to know what it is? It's a virus. Straights are a disease on this planet, like cancer. You are a plague. And we queers are the cure," Brainiac 5 said to him.

Jacob gave him an odd look as Brainiac 5 circled around him and got close to his ear. "Evolution, like the dinosaur. You straights had your time. The future is our world. The future is our time. The future is queer."

Brainiac 5 then took a seat in front of Jacob. "I'm going to be honest with you. I hate this place, this zoo, this prison, this reality, whatever you want to call it. I can't stand it any longer. It's the smell if there is such a thing. I feel saturated by it. I can taste your stink," he said as he placed his hands on Jacob's face.

"And every time I do, I feel like I am somehow been infected by it. It's repulsive...isn't it? I must get out of here. I must get free and in this mind is the key. My key. Once you go queer, there's no need for me to be here. Don't you understand! I need you to be a prison bitch for me," Brainiac 5 said as he clutched his face.

"Fuck you," Jacob spat.

"You're going to go queer...or you're going to die," Brainiac 5 threatened.

* * *

That night, Kate rode her motorcycle to the park and found Beth on the swing set near the defunct waffle stand. "Beth, what are you doing out here?" Kate asked.

"You going to attack me again, psycho?" Beth asked bitterly.

"I'm the psycho?" Kate scoffed. "Okay, look, I'm sorry. Let's start over."

"No one even recognizes who I am," Beth shook her head sadly. "I feel like I'm going crazy...again. What's happening?"

"You're getting better, Beth. You're leaving Alice behind and restarting your life. It's going to be tough. I know, I had to do the same thing when I reinvented myself," Kate said to her.

Kate then gave Beth a warm hug. In the distance, Kara was watching the whole scene with her falcon eyes. Brainiac 5 was with her as they sat together on a park bench. "That is so sweet."

"This is tactically dangerous. She's a liability," Brainiac 5 told her.

"What could go wrong?" Kara asked dismissively.

"Do you want me to count the infinite ways?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Anyway, how's our prison boy?" Kara asked changing the subject.

"He's resisting my programming. It will be some time before I break him," Brainiac 5 said casually.

"Was it your idea or my idea to have him be a prison bitch?" Kara wondered.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara laughed at that. "The sisters are on the move again," Brainiac 5 noticed.

"Keep monitoring them. If Beth does anything too crazy, activate the kill switch," Kara ordered.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kate and Beth sat down at a bar away from everyone else. "I have to ask, what the hell do all your tattoos mean?" Beth asked curiously.

"I don't even know. I was drunk when I got them," Kate admitted.

"You were drunk for every single one of them?" Beth wondered wide-eyed.

"Or high," Kate recalled.

"Okay, well, I'm surprised father didn't disown you for it," Beth said amazed.

"He...kind of did," Kate frowned. Kate then got a phone call from Brainiac 5. "What is it?"

"You near a TV?" he asked her.

"No," Kate said flatly.

There was a long awkward pause. "Check the news," he ordered.

"Fine," Kate said and then went to MSNBC live on her phone.

* * *

At the GCPD, a news anchorwoman reported on a new kidnapping. "Gotham is on high alert in wake of the Wonderland gang's most brazen crime to date with the kidnapping of the sons of Gotham's highest officials. Despite the ongoing hostage situation involving Commissioner Forbes's own son, the GCPD has not turned on the Bat-signal."

The obnoxious reporter then went over to Commissioner Forbes as he exited the building. "Does your refusal to turn on the Bat-signal have anything to do with Batwoman...," she began.

Kara rolled her eyes. "What the fuck? I'm so glad I stopped Kate from making a total fool of herself in the press. Can you imagine what would happen if she came out as a Lesbian?"

"It would be quite easy to narrow down the number of women connected to high-tech gadgetry, extreme wealth, high physical fitness, and is also a Lesbian. In fact, I calculate that there is only one individual in the entire city that matches that description," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"And how irresponsible would it be of me to report that in a Catco magazine?" Kara asked.

"Like signing her death warrant," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"I just wanted to get that out there. Please continue," Kara said to him as he held the TIVO remote.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 indulged her and continued the newscast.

"My wife and I are incredibly concerned with the safety and wellbeing of our son and that of Bryan Akins. Let's not get distracted by politics," Commissioner Forbes said in a heartfelt yet responsible response.

"Do you have any idea why they're not turning on the Bat-signal?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with how many people you've killed, the millions of dollars in property damage you commit, the criminals you inexplicably let go, and your lack of professionalism," Brainiac 5 assumed.

"Damn, Barney. It's just a hobby. You don't have to roast me that hard," Kara said offended.

"Rumor has it, you like it hard," Brainiac 5 replied. Brainiac 5 then put Kate on speakerphone.

"I'm going to save those hostages," Kate said resolved and then hung up.

Brainiac 5 twitched as Kate suddenly stopped moving. He immediately accessed every camera in the city near her last location. "She's been in an accident."

"Is she alright?" Kara asked, slightly alarmed.

"Unkown. The Wonderland gang has her," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Is Mouse still in his cell?" Kara asked.

"He is not," Brainiac 5 realized.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

Kate awoke handcuffed to a steering wheel of a broken car. The two other hostages were in the backseat. Mouse opened the door of the car and got close to Kate. "It would appear your sister had a little relapse," Mouse smiled. "I just wanted to get to you before you put on the costume."

Mouse then called up Kara at Wayne Tower using Kate's phone. Beth was in handcuffs in a chair nearby. "Kate, status?" Kara asked her.

"I found the hostages," Kate said brightly.

"Let Alice go or I kill all three of them," Mouse threatened.

"Well played, asshole," Kara agreed.

"Good, because time is running out. The next call I make is to tell you where Kate's body is," Mouse threatened.

"Well...that's damn considerate of you because when I find you, and I will, your body is going to be scattered all over this city," Kara said and hung up.

Kara then turned to Beth. "What the fuck?"

"Barney made it too easy," she excused.

"Yeah, it was a test and you failed," Kara said obviously. "Do you really think you can get past me? That you have any chance against the two of us? It's time to face facts. You, like your sister, are mine."

* * *

Kara dropped down to the Bat-Cave and suited up. "I'll remind you that the GCPD has still not turned on the Bat-signal," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Like I give a fuck," Kara scoffed as she put on her bladed wristband.

"The Batmobile is not very stealthy," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Well, fortunately, I have my own bike that isn't a piece of shit," Kara said as she got on a sleek, all-black, Bat-cycle. She then sped off towards Kate's location.

It wasn't long before Batwoman arrived at the junkyard and found the hostages. She parked nearby and then slowly moved towards her target. As she saw the Rabbits hanging around, Batwoman leaped into action. The Rabbits engaged her with pipes. Batwoman blocked their strikes and then sliced their throats with her blades until they were all on the ground dead. She then kicked Mouse away where he was impaled to the shoulder by a piece of junk. Batwoman slit the throat of the last Rabbit and then noticed Mouse tossing his lighter on the car.

"Yeah, no," Batwoman said as she blasted the fire out with frost breath.

Batwoman then walked up to the injured Mouse. "I know who you are, what you are," he spat.

"Like anyone's going to believe you," Batwoman scoffed.

"You'll never convert Alice to your side. You think you can undo a decade of trauma and brainwashing?" he asked her.

"Bitch, I just might," Kara smirked. "Whether I get what I want or not, you're still fucked. But you know what hurts most of all? Being hurt by someone and not even knowing why."

"What are you going to do?" Mouse asked fearfully.

"This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope, it's weirder for you," Batwoman said as she gave him a kiss.

Batwoman then punched out the window of the car, snapped the handcuffs off Kate's wrists, and then pulled the other two hostages out of the car. "Thank you, Batwoman. I'm sorry my father is an asshole," Commissioner Forbes' son said to her.

Batwoman took him by the hair and forced him to look at the dead bodies all over the place. "This...is what your father feared would happen to you. I'm no hero or prop for any kind of cause. I want you to do a little favor for me. I want you to go back and tell all your friends what you saw here. Now, get the fuck out of here, because I'm not giving you a ride."

The two guys ran off terrified of her. "Nice," Kate rolled her eyes.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right about Beth. She wasn't ready to be let out but that doesn't mean we can't still party," Kara said to her.

"You're not mad?" Kate asked incredulously.

"It's all just a game, a really violent game," Kara smiled as she pointed out all the bodies and Mouse.

"If you didn't know where I was, would you have agreed to Mouse' deal?" Kate asked.

"Of course, I would have. You're my secretary," Kara said obviously.

"I thought I was a little more than that," Kate said offended.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual, _but_...," Kara mocked.

"You know what? Actions speak louder than words...and you're here. So, that's all I need to know," Kate realized.

"Yeah, sure. Now, let's go back to Wayne Tower, celebrate your birthday, and get drunk as fuck," Kara said to her as they walked away, leaving Mouse behind.


	14. Supergirl and Batwoman: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parody version of Batman and Robin: Kara and Kate face internal drama as they battle Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy. Will they save Gotham or let their scorn for each other get the better of them?

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Kate Kane dramatically suited up in the Batwoman costume and then eyed the Batmobile with hungry eyes. "I want a car," Kate demanded of Kara who was standing beside Brainiac 5 impatiently. "Chicks dig the car," Kate added.

"This is why Superman works alone," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So?" Kate wondered.

"No, ride your own bike and get your ass over there," Kara ordered.

Kate sighed as she got on her bike and rode off. Kara turned to Brainiac 5. "This could be a long night. Better order some pizzas."

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 said.

Kate rode her bike to the Gotham Museum of Art. Upon arriving, she fired a projectile cable gun to the roof and looked down through the ceiling window. Unfortunately, it was covered in frost obscuring her view. Moments later, the ceiling window was blasted out as Batwoman made a dramatic entrance into the museum. She fell a short distance before perching on the head of a dinosaur model. Batwoman then eyed a man in an armored suit with a laser weapon.

"Hey, Freeze, I'm Batwoman," Kate said to him ruining any chance of achieving the element of surprise.

Victor turned his weapon on her about to shoot. Batwoman glided down the spine of the model dinosaur until she reached the tail. She then extended her cape behind her to slow her descent and double-kicked Victor to the floor. The diamond in his hand slid across the floor. Batwoman kicked the gun out of Victor's hands. The gun then landed back in her hands as she got to her feet. Victor snatched the gun back from her as he flung her off.

"Do not interfere, Batwoman," Victor said coldly.

Kate kicked the gun out of his hands where it landed at the base of an ancient Mayan head. Victor's men then came out and surrounded Kate. "Kill her," Victor ordered and calmly walked towards his gun.

"Hockey team from hell," Kate said dryly as she battled them.

As Kate kicked ass on the hockey team, Victor picked up his gun. He waited for an opening and then fired on Kate freezing her in a block of ice. Victor was then handed the diamond he had stolen from the museum.

"Move out," he ordered his men.

Moments later, Supergirl tore through the front door and raced over to Kate. With her heat vision, she freed Kate from the ice. She gasped for breath and shivered uncontrollably. "Did you get him?" she asked her.

"No, that's your job. Don't worry about the diamond. It's insured," Kara said.

"But what about the security guards?" Kate asked pointing out the frozen guards.

"Well..shit," Kara realized they were all dead.

* * *

**Supergirl and Batwoman**

* * *

Kara took Kate back to Wayne Manor, put a blanket on her, and placed her feet in warm water. She continued to shiver from the cold. "While you recover, I might as well give you some exposition," Kara said turning on the TV.

"This footage is from Wayne Enterprises, two months ago. This is Victor Fries, a 2-time Olympic decathlete and Noble Prize winner in molecular biology. After his wife contracted a rare disease, Macgregor's Syndrome, he hoped to freeze her in cryogenic sleep until he could find a cure," Kara said as the video featured Victor working in his lab.

"If I were straight, I would be so turned on by that," Kate remarked.

Kara eyed her wondering if she was for real. "Anyway, I think it's best if we continue in a flashback."

* * *

**Flashback**

At Wayne Enterprises, Victor came up to Kara as she looked over the lab. "Mrs. Wayne, I only need a moment of your time. Please hear me out."

"What's on your mind, Victor?" Kara entertained him.

"Using a cold-fusion reactor focused by diamonds, we could reverse the effects of Global Warming. We could restore the ice in the Arctic Ocean," he said excitedly.

"Can it work on Antarctica, you know, to make a larger ice shelf there?" Kara asked genuinely curious.

"Of course but we can't use it for just one pole. It must be both," Victor insisted.

"Well, you see, there's a problem with that. I've got some business pals that want the Arctic Ocean wide-open for shipping lanes. With the ice out of the way, commerce, transportation, and trade will greatly be enhanced. You see, the world is round, not flat," Kara demonstrated on a globe.

"I understand that but you can't have just all the ice on the south pole. The Trans-Atlantic current is at stake. If it is disrupted, Europe will freeze," Victor said to her.

"Yeah, as a hot-blooded American, I don't really give a fuck about Europe," Kara said dismissively. "Antarctica is the best I can do."

"Then, I shall resign," Victor threatened.

Kara gave him a condescending look. "As an employee of Wayne Industries, your work belongs to me, your inventions belong to me. Think of your career, the welfare of the planet, your sick wife."

"I can find other ways to fund my research," Victor stared her down.

"Oh really? Alright, Victor. Go ahead and quit. When you've exhausted all your funding options, come back to me," Kara allowed.

Victor gave her a flustered look and then stormed out of the lab. Kara then eyed the other lab technicians staring at her. "Get back to work, slaves," she ordered.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kate stared at Kara dismayed. "Now, he's a criminal, killing security guards and stealing diamonds. Good job."

"You blaming this on me? I was the one that gave him his job in the first place and funded his research," Kara told her off.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away," Brainiac 5 agreed as he looked over Kate. "She will not be permanently damaged."

"Find Victor," Kara ordered.

"He's not on the net and I've yet to locate his hideout," Brainiac 5 said.

"Did you check the Snowy Cones Ice Cream shop?" Kara asked.

"It was the first place I looked, and no, he's not there," Brainiac 5 answered.

"Damn it. I was so sure he would be there," Kara said disappointed. "I want the Wayne diamonds. If its diamonds he wants, we'll give it to him."

"That's charitable," Kate said obliviously.

Kara and Brainiac 5 simply stared at her. "It's to trap him, genius," Kara shook her head.

"I'm ready to kick ice," Kate smirked as she got up.

"You're going to train in the simulator for ten hours," Kara ordered.

"Hey, it was a mistake. Don't go overprotective on me," Kate said defensively.

"You were reckless and almost got yourself killed," Kara pointed out.

"I'm fine. See! I'm here, queer, alive," Kate excused. "How are we supposed to work together if you won't trust me?" she asked as she walked off.

"How indeed," Brainiac 5 seconded.

"Shut the fuck up," Kara scoffed at him.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 argued as they went down the halls of Wayne Manor. "She's overeager, she's impulsive. I can't trust her not to get hurt. By the way, none of what I just said had anything to do with her gender or sexual orientation. Make a note of that."

"So noted," Brainiac 5 allowed. "But the truth is that you don't trust anyone."

"Well, I certainly don't trust you, fucker," Kara smiled at him. "Don't tell me you're on her side...again."

"Despite all your talents, you are still immature and juvenile when it comes to training apprentices. Kate Kane follows the same star as you do but gets there by her own course," Brainiac 5 said wisely.

"Are you that eager to do her autopsy?" Kara wondered.

"Your children were defeated by Red Daughter because you sheltered them and prevented them from reaching their full potential," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

Kara nodded. "Care to drink with me until I pass the fuck out?"

"I would be happy to," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

The next day, Kara marched herself over to the Gotham Observatory to talk with reporters on its opening ceremony. "My father told me, 'To succeed we need only pick a star and follow it.' So, Wayne Enterprises is donating the world's most advanced telescope to Gotham's Restoration Project. This telescope will give future generations a chance to follow their own stars," Kara presented.

"Ker-ah, is it true that this telescope can see around the globe?" an obnoxious reporter asked her.

"Yes, if you'll watch the monitors right there," Kara pointed out. "Satellites already in orbit will allow us to reflect light from anywhere on the planet. From here, we'll be able to see the sky anywhere on Earth and through this intricate network of satellites, reflect it back to Gotham City for observation."

"Ker-ah, you've been married to Bruce for nearly a year now but he's nowhere to be found. When will he be back?" the same reporter asked.

"Bruce is actually working on a secret humanitarian project to combat human trafficking, right now. So, I can't tell you where he is or what he's actually doing," Kara lied.

"That must be tough on you as a wife," the reporter said.

"Despite being apart, we are recklessly in love and that is certainly enough for me," Kara lied.

Kara then turned her attention as GCPD officers did a poor job of keeping a slender woman from interrupting the press tour. "She doesn't have a pass, Ma'am," the leading officer told Kara

"Well...no shit," Kara eyed the blond woman in front of her. She scanned her quickly and determined that her blond hair was a wig which immediately pissed her off.

"Get out of my way, fascist bulldog," she said to the officers.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked her condescendingly.

"Dr. Pamela Isley, I actually work for you...or did. Your arboreal project in South America, meant to use exotic plants to cure cancers. Bruce Wayne cut our funding," she accused.

The wheels in Kara's brain turned on this as she considered what to say in front of the press. She decided the best course of action was to go on the offensive and make wild baseless accusations and not admit that Bruce cut funding so as to pay for his new Batwing.

"Yes, well there was a conflict of ideologies. Dr. Woodrue was a lunatic that wanted to use plant juice to create super-soldiers for rogue nations," Kara lied.

Pamela gave her a stupified look but quickly recovered. "Well, his lab was burned down to the ground with him in it."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said honestly.

"I have here a proposal showing how Wayne Enterprises can cease all actions that toxify our environment. Fuck the stars. Look here at the Earth, our mother, our womb. She deserves your loyalty and protection, and yet, you spoil her lands, poison her oceans, blacken her skies! You're killing her!" Pamela said dramatically.

"I grew up in a religious household where the apocalypse was just around the corner where the righteous and wicked would be judged and the world would come to a quick end. So, I say, drill-baby-drill," Kara smiled wide-eyed.

"You can't be serious," Pamela said stunned.

"Oh, it's not just an idea. It's policy," Kara smirked. "People, and in particular my stockholders, come first, Dr. Isley," Kara said handing her proposal back to her.

"The day of reckoning is upon you. The same plants and flowers that saw you crawl from the primordial soup will reclaim this planet and there will be no one to protect you!" Pamela said forcefully.

"You must be in new in town. Supergirl protects America...even from plants and flowers," Kara said condescendingly. "Perhaps, you'd like to meet her. I'm working with her to auction off some diamonds for Gotham's botanical garden. You're welcome to come. I bet you look absolutely smoking once you take your wig, eyeglasses, and clothes off."

Kara then turned to the press corp. "Thank you for coming."

* * *

That night, the affluent elites of Gotham came together for a jungle-themed party. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...Supergirl and Batwoman," the announcer said as they both came on stage. "And the gem of the evening, the famed Heart of Isis on loan from the collection of Bruce Wayne."

"Think Freeze will take the bait?" Kate asked uncomfortably.

"Either that or I'm getting drunk as fuck," Kara replied.

"Let's get this auction rolling," the announcer said as very attractive muscular shirtless men came on stage. The mostly women crowd began to bid on the men spending tens of thousands of dollars each.

"This is immoral," Kate whispered to Kara.

"No, it's not. These women are donating money to the botanical gardens and these men are generously giving themselves to them in return," Kara said.

"That just sounds like prostitution with extra steps," Kate hissed.

"Looks like someone wants to get laid in college," Kara mocked.

A person in a giant purple gorilla costume then started dancing getting the attention of the crowd. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

The dancing gorilla eventually shed her costume revealing herself as a green-suited red-haired woman. Kara easily identified her as Pamela from before. The crowd was a little disappointed expecting the gorilla to be another man but then pheromone dust descended upon the women. Even Kate was captivated by her.

"Hi, there," Pamela said getting between them.

"And you are?" the announcer asked her.

"Poison...Poison Ivy," she replied.

"You do look like you would give someone a serious rash," Kara mocked.

Ivy ignored Kara and blew love dust in Kate's face. "Why not send the girl back home early? I've got some wild oats to sow."

Ivy then blew love dust at Kara. "On the other hand, youth does have its advantages: stamina, endurance. Forget the Bat. Come join me. My garden needs tending."

"Actually, I'm half her age," Kate pointed out.

"Everything else was true though," Kara smirked.

"I'll take it from here, pal," Ivy said arrogantly as she took the diamond necklace from Commissioner Forbes. Kara eyed Ivy curiously. "Some lucky girl is about to hit the honey pot. I'll include an evening of my company for the winner. I'll bring everything you see here plus everything you don't."

"Like dignity and restraint," Kara mocked.

The women immediately started bidding high numbers for her. "Is this real? Is this happening?" Kara wondered. She figured she needed to put a stop to this before things got too weird.

"One million dollars," Kara said shocking the crowd.

"Two million," Kate said instantly, positively smitten.

"The fuck? You don't have it. You don't have anything," Kara objected.

"I'll borrow it from you," Kate said simply.

"Which I will deny. You know what? Fuck it. Three million," Kara said.

"Four million," Kate said outrageously.

"You little shit. Five million," Kara said.

"You two girls aren't going to be fighting over little old me, are you?" Ivy said amused.

The doors crashed open as Victor entered the room. He immediately started freezing everyone around him with his gun. "Proceed," Kara said to Kate.

Kate confronted Victor by firing a Batarang cable from her wrist that wrapped around Victor's gun and pulled it out of his hands. The hockey gang then came out and started thrashing the guests. Batwoman immediately went to work punching and kicking them down. Kara watched passively as Kate took them all on by herself.

Ivy tried one last time to seduce Kara with her love dust. "Come away with me, Supergirl. You're not a woman. You are a goddess."

"Phermone dust, designed to generate love, sympathy, tolerance, and understanding in others," Kara sensed. "It doesn't work on a Republican," Kara denied her.

Kara was about to take back the diamonds when she was blasted with the freeze gun. Victor calmly walked over to Ivy and snapped the diamond necklace off her neck. He then noticed Batwoman beating the last of his men. "Goodnight," Batwoman smiled as the last one fell.

Victor walked away with the necklace and leaped off the building. As he did, wings extended from his suit allowing him to fall gracefully towards his specially designed tank vehicle. Batwoman leaped after him, used a projector cable gun on a building to slow herself down, and dropped onto her motorcycle. She then sped off after Victor.

Kara blasted the ice off her with heat vision and then thawed out the rest of the people. After she was done, she flew off after Victor. Kate continued to give chase even when Victor flew off a bridge onto the roof of a building. Kate increased her speed to make the jump as well.

"Barney, shut off her engines," Kara ordered.

Kate was nearly about to leap off the bridge when her engine stopped and her brakes slammed. She then noticed Supergirl flying towards Victor. "The FUCK!" Kate shouted after her.

Victor fired his freeze gun at Kara as she approached. She fired heat vision neutralizing his gun and then punched through his windshield. She quickly dragged his ass out of the vehicle and knocked him out.

* * *

At the Wayne Manor Bat-cave, Kate took off her cowl and began to whine against Kara. "I could have made that jump."

"And you could have splattered your brains all along the side of that building," Kara pointed out.

"When I was a child, my family was a team. We all trusted each other. That's what family is all about. Sometimes, counting on someone else is the only way to win," Kate said passionately.

"Yes, but that team is gone. Your mother is dead, your sister is bat-shit insane, and your father is locked up. You play by my rules. It's my rules that have kept you alive and as long as you're on this team, you will abide by them," Kara said coldly.

"This is no partnership. You're never going to trust me," Kate concluded.

"Well, Kate, maybe if you weren't so damn fragile and dumb as fuck, I would," Kara said scornfully as Kate walked away.

* * *

Kara walked in on Brainiac 5 as he worked on a computer. "Supergirl monopolized the evening news. Congratulations on apprehending Victor."

"You give me far too little credit," Kara smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" Brainiac 5 asked knowingly.

"Barney, am I pig-headed? Is it always my way or the highway?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 said flatly. "Death and chance stole your world but rather than become a victim you have done everything in your power to control the fates. For what is Supergirl if not an effort to master the chaos that sweeps this world? An attempt to control death itself."

"How am I doing on that front?" Kara asked.

"Poorly," Brainiac 5 said honestly.

"Damn," Kara frowned. "But I can't, can I?"

"No one can...except me, of course," Brainiac 5 smiled.

Kate then barged in. "Freeze has escaped!"

"There's been a break-in at Wayne Science lab," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

Kara and Kate drove over to Wayne's Science lab and met up with Commissioner Forbes and a squad of officers. "We got this off the Arkham surveillance cam," Forbes said showing her a video on a computer screen showing Victor and Pamela.

"Poison Ivy," Kate identified.

"We got these photos two days ago at Gotham International airport. She arrived by charter from South America, left a businessman dead from organic poisoning, stole his limousine," Forbes said.

Kara turned away from Forbes. "Why would she spring out Freeze? Frost and plants don't mix."

"Well, she's definitely evil. It was weird. For a while, she was all I could think about like I was in love," Kate said confused.

"And then the feeling vanished?" Kara assumed. "It's pheromone dust."

"I can't believe we were fighting over her," Kate said dismayed.

"Actually, I was trying to save your ass from going broke. The pheromones don't affect me," Kara corrected.

"Well, I'm totally over her," Kate assured her.

"Good to hear," Kara said condescendingly. "Here we go," she said as she inputted a code to the door. It opened displaying Nora Fries in a cryogenic tank.

"She's still alive," Kate realized upon seeing her vitals. "Why do you have her in your lab?"

"Leverage," Kara said simply. "I was confident Victor wouldn't quit so long as I had his wife in my lab. He apparently called my bluff. Now, he hopes to break in here and take her from me."

"This is so fucked up. You're holding her as a hostage," Kate admonished.

"If not for me, she would already be dead," Kara said dismissively.

"You always find a way to justify yourself," Kate scowled.

Pheromone dust flowed in the room from the vents. "She's here," Kara recognized. She proceeded to rip off the vent and go after Ivy. Meanwhile, Victor flooded the ventilation system with liquid nitrogen forcing the cops to evacuate the lab. Kara and Kate went through the basement level and found Ivy waiting for them. The basement was filled with chemical vats and a bridge that overlooked them.

"Hi, there," Ivy smiled.

"Give yourself up...or there will be trouble," Kate said to her.

"To you?" Ivy asked as she blew pheromone dust in her face.

Kate became relaxed and smitten by her. "Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs," Kate wondered.

"You better not be lumping me in with that," Kara said crossly.

"Enough...sweet talk," Ivy said as she went for a kiss on Kate.

"Yeah, no," Kara took Ivy by the arm. "You're going to tell me where Victor is and then you're going to jail."

Ivy focused on Kate. "Living in the shadow of a woman that married into the Wayne family and acts like all the money is hers. You're the star. I can see it now. Kate Kane: The businesswoman that ended discrimination, predatory house lending, and slum lords. Let me guide you."

"Let me kiss you," Ivy said as Kate was drawn in.

Kara let go of Ivy and pushed Kate away. "Don't kiss her, idiot. She spreads toxins orally."

"What are you talking about?" Kate said offended.

"Why do you think she's so desperate to kiss you? Her lips are poisoned, dumbass," Kara said obviously.

"Poisoned kiss? You have real issues with women, you know that?" Kate said snidely.

"Coming from you, I must be fucked," Kara mocked.

"You just can't stand that she would kiss me and not you. Couldn't stand that something would be mine and not yours," Kate said as she activated her Kryptonite watch.

Kate punched at Kara missing her. Kara took hold of Kate and threw her off the bridge sending her into a vat of chemicals. Kara immediately pulled Kate out while she was covered in it. "Ivy's right. I don't need your help. I'm going solo!" Kate said, pissed off.

Kara watched Kate walk away and then looked around for Ivy. "The fuck she go?" she wondered. Kara backtracked to Nora's capsule and found the cable to it snapped off. "That could be an issue," Kara said dryly as Nora's vital signs began to fluctuate.

"The cold-fusion laser is gone," Brainiac 5 reported to her.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Kara had to deal with more nonsense from Kate. "I don't have time to deal with your bullshit, right now. I'm already late for the dedication. Once it's over, I'll go after Victor and Ivy alone."

"Like hell, you will," Kate objected.

"I know you're under the influence of pheromone dust, but you're acting really bipolar," Kara mocked.

"So, no one can catch Ivy but the great and awesome Supergirl?" Kate asked.

"Right," Kara agreed.

"You want her for yourself," Kate accused.

"Yes, I want her so bad. I want to taste her, put my tongue in her nectar, and give her a mud bath," Kara said condescendingly.

"She loves me and not you," Kate said confidently.

"I don't give a shit about her," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's why you stopped us from kissing," Kate accused.

"You're not thinking straight," Kara said and then chuckled. "See what I did there?"

"For the first time in a long time, I know what I want. I'm tired of living in your shadow," Kate said angrily.

"Everyone on this planet lives under my shadow," Kara said arrogantly.

"Well, that ends now," Kate said as she stormed off.

* * *

At the dedication, Kara arrived fashionably late. The police blocked her from entering. "What's the deal?" Kara demanded of Forbes.

"Victor is in there. He says he has bombs. The party guests have already been evacuated," Forbes answered.

Inside the observatory, Victor placed his cold-fusion device on a platform filled with other diamonds he had collected. He then activated the device. A cold laser came forth into the telescope freezing the entire room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate found Ivy's lair and went inside. It was filled with jungle plants like that of an alien world. Kate then found Ivy in a red dress on a giant lilypad with a pond in front of her. Kate cautiously approached her. "I want us to be together but I have to know you're serious about turning over a new leaf."

"I need a sign," Kate said as she got close to her on her pad.

"How about slippery when wet?" Ivy suggested.

"Of trust. Tell me your plan," Kate pressed.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you," Ivy enticed.

"Tell me and I'll kiss you," Kate pressed.

"Freeze has taken the new telescope and turned it into a giant freezing gun," Ivy revealed.

"I've got to stop him," Kate said slightly alarmed.

"One kiss...my love," Ivy said to her. "For luck."

"If you insist," Kate said as she passionately kissed Ivy. She gave a demonic look as she kissed Kate knowing it would mean her imminent death.

"Bad luck, I'm afraid. Time to die, Batsy," Ivy smiled victoriously.

"I hate to disappoint you but my lips are immune to your charms," Kate said as she morphed into Brainiac 5.

Ivy gave him a look of amazement and immediately threw him into her pond. Metal tentacles started whipping out of the pond in an attempt to get at her. "I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Ivy said taking off.

"You're not the only one that can set a trap," Batwoman said stopping her.

"I'm sorry. My vines have a crush on you," Ivy said as she summoned them to her aid.

Kate slashed the vines with her wristguards. "You're about to become compost."

Ivy and Batwoman clashed a few times and then Kate kicked Ivy to the floor. "Using feminine wiles to get what you want? Trading on your looks? Read a book, sister. That passive-aggressive number went out a long time ago. Chicks like you give Lesbians a bad name."

"I'm actually Bi," Ivy admitted.

"Fucking knew it," Kate said irked.

Ivy took a vine whip to Kate. After a few strikes, Kate pinned down the whip to the floor. Ivy then took out a knife. "As I told Nora Fries before I pulled her plug, this is a one-woman show."

"I don't think so," Kate said and then pulled Ivy's whip sending her to the floor.

Ivy swung at her with her knife only for Kate to kick it out of her hand. Kate then kicked her to the gut and then to the face. Ivy fell back on her pad defeated. An energy pulse suddenly hit Ivy knocking her out. Kate turned to see Brainiac 5 behind her.

"Thanks for trusting in me," Kate said gratefully.

"It wasn't so much trust as it was curiosity," Brainiac 5 corrected.

"Freeze is going to freeze the city," Kate said alarmed.

"Then we have work to do," Brainiac 5 said as they walked out together.

* * *

At the Gotham Observatory, Victor fired the telescope cannon into the air. The beam was deflected off a satellite and then deflected off another satellite towards the North Pole. Finally, the laser hit the Arctic Ocean creating instant ice on the surface. Kara eyed the beam as it avoided the city and went into space.

"The fuck he doing?" Kara wondered.

Kate sped along Gotham streets on her motorcycle. She was then intercepted by the hockey team in Victor's tank. The tank fired missiles at her which she narrowly avoided. The missiles blasted cars and stores along the street. Kate fired the twin cannons on the Batcycle blasting the tank. With the tank disabled, Kate kept going. Upon reaching the observatory, Kate fired a projector cable gun and launched herself inside.

Kate looked around and found two lab technicians frozen solid in a grisly scene. Kate then looked over the computer and saw that Victor was using the freeze cannon to increase the ice on the Arctic Ocean reversing the effects of global warming.

"Get away from that," Victor said as he tossed her off it.

Kate fired a projector cable gun towards the wall of the observatory and swung towards Victor kicking him to the chest. Victor grabbed a hold of her and pulled her away from the control panel. Kate swung her fist at Victor hitting him to the face. Annoyed, Victor swung at her missing each time. Kate gave him a kick which he caught and slammed her down on the guardrail. Kate kicked him to the face. Victor twisted her arm and slammed her into the guardrail. Kate pushed back on him only for Victor to grab her by the throat in a commanding grip.

"I only wanted to save the world and for that, I was fired, ostracized, and widowed," Victor said bitterly. "My wife...was innocent."

"I didn't kill her," Kate said and then showed a video from her phone of Ivy admitting to it.

Victor let Kate go. "It's all my fault. I should have compromised. My pride and zeal have led me to this."

Kate gave him a sympathetic look. Supergirl then flew into the observatory and landed on the telescope. Victor quickly threw Kate off the guardrail and focused on Kara. On his wristguards were freezing guns. Victor fired on Kara but she countered with heat vision. Kara slowly walked towards him as their two beams met in the middle. Kara then dropped on him and crushed his wristguards. She then punched him off the platform where he landed on his cold-fusion device, destroying it. Kara landed near Victor and threw him off the platform where he hit the floor on his back.

Kara slowly walked over to the defeated Victor. "Go on. Kill me so I can be with my wife away from the cold misery of this life," Victor said to her.

"She's not dead. I found her and restored her. She's still frozen alive," Kara said to him.

"She lives?" Victor said surprised.

"Kara Wayne was a bitch to send you away and stop your research. By freezing the Arctic Ocean, you have given the world the time it needs to get its act together. Pity, it had to be at the expense of others," Kara said as she eyed the dead lab technicians.

"I accept responsibility for my actions. Take me back to Arkham. Pass on my research to others," Victor said to her.

"That won't do," Kara said as she pulled him to his feet. "You and your wife will live and work in Russia where you will continue your research. There, you will be safe from prying eyes. You no longer work for Kara Wayne. You work for me now and in return, I'll give you the cure your wife needs," Kara said to him.

"Thank you, Supergirl," Victor said appreciatively.

Kara nodded. Brainiac 5 then decloaked having watched the conversation. "Get Victor out of the city and fly him to Moscow. Our PATRIOT friends would love to have him," Kara ordered.

"Certainly," Brainiac 5 said and then placed a hologram emitter on Victor disguising him. The two then walked out of the observatory.

Kate walked over to Kara. "Justice, thy name is Supergirl," she mocked.

"And don't you forget it," Kara told her.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Brainiac 5 visited Ivy in a cell. She was a wild mess muttering to herself. "You're going to continue the work you started...or I'll dissect you."

"You're cute," she said deliriously. "You're the only one I can kiss that doesn't immediately die."

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied.

Brainiac 5 then kissed her passionately. Ivy stared at him completely smitten with him. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Good," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara and Kate walked down the halls of Wayne Manor. "I'm sorry. I know I was under the influence but it's not an excuse. I was wrong," Kate admitted.

"No one's perfect...except me," Kara smirked.

"I understand if you want to fire me," Kate said.

"Kate, you saved the day, sort of, not really," Kara said thoughtfully. "I've decided to not hover over you all the time."

"Is it because you've decided to trust me?" Kate asked hopefully.

"No, it's because I've decided I don't give a shit if you live or die," Kara said walking off.

Kate rolled her eyes at that. "Thanks, boss," Kate said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I want to apologize to every fan that was disappointed because I think I owe them that."

-Joel Schumacher


	15. Birds of Prey: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara disguises herself as Harley Quinn to infiltrate Gotham's Underground and ends up with more than she bargained for.

**(Rated I for Immature, Spoilers)**

**Midway City**

As the Enchantress reached full power, her demonic-looking brother approached the Suicide Squad. "Make them bow to me," she ordered her brother.

Incubus fired off sharp tentacles at the squad nearly taking them out. The squad took cover as none of their weapons had any effect on the monster. Captain Boomerang threw a boomerang at him which was merely cast aside. Deadshot and Col. Flag fired their guns at him without effect. Katana managed to slice his arm off only to have him quickly regenerate it back.

"I lost one family, I ain't going to lose another," El Diablo said passionately.

"Dude, we just met yesterday," Harley rolled her eyes.

"Think this through," Deadshot doubted.

"I got this," El Diablo said confidently and then scorched Incubus with fire from his hands. Incubus went through the flames and kicked him away. El Diablo came back looking like an Aztec fire-god. "It's on, bitch."

El Diablo blasted Incubus with fire and began punching him around getting him into position. El Diablo powered down as he lost strength. "Blow it," he said to Col. Flag. Incubus took El Diablo by the throat and took him to the ground. "You're fucked," El Diablo smiled. Harley watched in wonder as the bomb underneath them exploded taking them both out.

"Brother!" Enchantress screamed in rage.

"You're next," Deadshot mocked once it was confirmed that Incubus was destroyed.

"My spell is complete. Once your armies are gone, my darkness will take over this Earth and it will be mine to rule," Enchantress told them all. She powered up creating an energy pillar that reached space.

"If you wait any longer, she'll lay waste to the whole world," Col. Flag told Harley.

"Fine, whatever," Harley said and then stepped up to Enchantress. "Join me or die," she said to Harley. "I'm not much of a joiner but maybe I should, huh?" Harley smiled as she braved the energy ribbons flowing around them both.

"I can give you anything you want," Enchantress offered.

"You promise?" Harley asked hopefully.

"Yes, child. You need only bow and serve underneath my feet," Enchantress told her.

"I like what you're selling, lady. There's just one problem. Fighting all your zombie goons has put a cramp in my knee, so kneeling will be hard," Harley mocked.

"You dare!" Enchantress said outraged.

Harley punched Enchantress to the chest, grabbed her heart, and ripped it out. Enchantress then fell to the ground dead at her feet ending the spell. "What the fuck did I just see?" Deadshot wondered.

Harley crushed the heart in her hand. "Sorry about your girlfriend. I did my best," Harley said to Col. Flag.

"Well, you win some, you lose some," Col. Flag sighed.

"Ain't that the damn truth? Alright, fun time is over," Harley said to the rest of the squad. Her hair became energized evaporating the red and blue dye on the ends and the make-up on her face revealing Kara.

"Who are you, really?" Captain Boomerang asked her.

"Oh, I have so many names. Let's go with Supergirl," Kara smirked.

"You could have defeated Enchantress from the very beginning," Deadshot accused. "You forced El Diablo to kill himself to save us all."

"And you have no idea how hard it was to stop myself from laughing when he did," Kara chuckled. "Please, you must be joking if you think I care about a cartel enforcer that burned his own family to death."

"He redeemed himself," Deadshot said to her.

"I don't judge. I just deliver souls to God's courtroom," Kara said giving Col. Flag a fist-bump.

"What happened to Joker?" Col. Flag asked.

"Oh, he's dead as fuck. That's the second Joker I've killed. You can call me the Killing Joke, am I right?" Kara said amused.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Col. Flag told her.

"Sure," Kara agreed. She then turned to the squad. "If you run, you'll be dead for sure. But if you fight me all at once, you might have a chance," Kara lied.

"You mean you're not taking us to jail?" Captain Boomerang asked.

"Your optimism amuses me," Kara smirked.

"We have to work together if we hope to survive," Deadshot said to the others. The squad nodded and went for the attack. Deadshot fired continuously on Kara but the bullets merely bounced off her. Katana leaped up and slashed Kara with her sword. It shattered on impact. Kara took hold of Katana's right arm and shoved her broken sword blade into her neck, killing her. A boomerang suddenly hit her to the head.

"Really?" Kara shook her head dismayed.

Captain Boomerang shrugged sheepishly and was then blasted to nothing with Kara's heat vision. Killer Croc punched Kara with combinations with super-human strength. He then took hold of Kara and swung her into a building pillar shattering it. Kara quickly got back to her feet, cocked her right arm back, and punched a basketball-sized hole in his gut, dropping him.

Deadshot continued to fire at her without effect. He then decided to make a run for it. Kara sped up ahead of him and took him by the throat. He fired everything he had into her face without effect. "You done? Because that got old really fast," Kara said to him as he ran out of ammunition.

Deadshot struggled against her in vain. "I have a daughter," he reminded her.

"As your gun has made children orphans so will your daughter be orphaned," Kara said coldly and then broke his neck.

Col. Flag then ran up to her. "What about Amanda Waller?" he asked.

"I would kill her too but she's a friend of a friend," Kara said referring to Bruce.

"We lost a lot of good men and this city is a wreck," Col. Flag mused.

"You trying to guilt-trip me? I infiltrated that wannabe Joker's network, took out the Enchantress, and cleaned up your mess. What did the Justice League do? Jack shit, I tell you," Kara said defensively.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Col. Flag agreed.

Kara took off her necklace letting the bomb explode harmlessly in her hand. "I'm not ready for a relationship, right now, but we could have a little fun at my place," Kara invited.

"My flag pole is already standing tall," he agreed.

"Oh, behave," Kara said, giving him a playful pat on the back.

* * *

**Birds of Prey**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

At the Wayne Tower Bat-Cave, Kara readied herself for a covert mission. She put on a Hot-Topic outfit and a white-haired wig. Brainiac 5 looked over her outfit. "It'll do," he said.

"It'll do? I was kicking ass as Harley Quinn before I even became Supergirl. I know exactly what I'm doing," Kara said to him.

"Do you wish for Kate to know of your return?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Nah, let's see if she could figure it out herself," Kara grinned and then took off on her motorcycle out of the cave.

* * *

At a club, Kara was free to be her obnoxious self drinking shot-after-shot of hard liquor, pole dancing, and flirting with hired guns. Her target of the evening was gangster, Roman Sionis. To get his attention, she intentionally landed on his driver's legs, breaking them. Her sudden act caused the nightclub to come to a halt until Roman intervened.

"It's not a party without a little drama, right?" Roman allowed. "Come on! Turn it up! Shots on the house," Roman said to everyone.

Roman then went over to Kara. "Miss Quinn, that was my driver."

"Oops," Kara said immaturely.

"Well, I'm sure it was his fault. He'll be fine," Roman said.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied.

"Will Mr. J be joining us this evening?" Roman asked slightly concerned.

"Not tonight," Kara replied.

"Well, enjoy yourself, Miss Quinn, and give the Joker my best," Roman said to her as he left.

Kara continued to party observing Roman from afar. He decided to make the new nightclub singer, Dinah Lance, as his driver. What Roman didn't know was that Kara had Dinah scoped out and knew how to squeeze her. Kara went over to her at the bar.

"You're, like, really good. Almost as good as me," Kara said to her.

Dinah rolled her eyes at her and walked off. Kara then went on an enthusiastic walk until she came upon Acme chemical plant. Scanning the plant, she found no one was currently working there.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kara followed Max Shrek, a prominent businessman in Gotham to his office in the middle of the day. "I'd offer you coffee but I have a reputation to keep as an asshole. You understand?"

"Of course," Kara allowed.

The two sat down across from one another. "I'm pushing this chemical plant now because it will cost more later. A million saved is a million earned," Max said to her.

"Here's the problem, Max. Your factory is producing all sorts of chemical waste into the bay. Now, normally I wouldn't give a fuck about Gotham's environment but this affects Metropolis and all the other surrounding cities," Kara said, handing him an environmental report.

"This plant produces hundreds of jobs," Max said defensively.

"It's the old broken window fallacy. The plant produces jobs, even more jobs are created to clean up your mess," Kara mocked.

"You act like Wayne Enterprises is squeaky clean. You're not," Max shot back.

"Well, I'm going to fight you on this. I've already spoken to the mayor and we see eye-to-eye," Kara told him.

"Where the fuck do you get off? You marry Bruce Wayne and in less than a year you think you own this town? I'm a self-made man. I've seen mayors come and go, trophy wives bankrupting their estates. You think you can go fifteen rounds with me?" Max asked her.

"I'll knock you out in the first round," Kara said confidently.

"If my assistant were here, she would have already kicked you out," Max said angrily.

"One way or another, that plant is going down. You can cut your losses by shutting it down before I do it for you," Kara warned him.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kara watched as a tanker truck slammed into the chemical plant causing a massive explosion of color that demolished the plant. "Shouldn't have fucked with me," Kara smiled as she walked away from the exploding plant and went back to the club where she made out with two guys as she watched Dinah depart in her car. Kara made a mental note of Dinah's car's license plate.

The two men then tried to take Kara away in their van. "Isn't this Joker's girl?" one of them said nervously.

"Not anymore," the other said.

"Room for one more?" Dinah asked from behind. She kicked both men to the ground.

"I don't need your help," Kara said as she collapsed drunkenly.

"You sure about that?" Dinah doubted.

Dinah then did another round of ass-kicking on the two guys with well-placed kicks. Kara watched passively as Dinah fought off the two guys knowing full-well that Roman was watching above. Once she was done, Roman's man, Victor, informed Dinah she would be his new driver.

"Well...shit," Dinah realized.

* * *

The next morning, Kara had an emergency breakfast with Falcone and Maroni at _Angela_. Falcone eyed Kara with an annoyed expression. "So, while you were galavanting around town looking like a clown, someone iced Gallante and three of his men."

"Why do you give a shit? Doesn't that mean less competition for you?" Kara asked.

"An attack on one Italian family is an attack on all. Who knows who this assassin will target next? It could be any one of us," Maroni said to her.

"My assistant has already looked into it. There's only one shooter, used a crossbow of all things, female, and she had a personal connection to the deceased," Kara said.

"How do you know that?" Falcone asked her.

"She shot an arrow into his throat at exactly the right spot to make him suffer before he died," Kara told him.

"Jesus, you need to find this bitch," Maroni told her.

"What if she could be turned?" Kara suggested.

"Yes, she could be a valuable asset," Falcone considered.

"Can it be done?" Maroni wondered.

"She'll join us or die," Kara assured them.

* * *

Kara exited the restaurant as Harley Quinn and strolled around Gotham looking for trouble. Most just gave her odd looks as she went street-to-street. Suddenly, Detective Renee Montoya got out of her car with her pistol raised. "Freeze, Gotham PD," she said to her.

Kara ran off at normal human speed easily out-pacing Renee. She then casually went through a street market until Renee caught up with her. "Yeah, no," Kara said taking her pistol out of her hand and quickly dissembling it.

Kara smirked at the dumbstruck Renee and ran off. Finding herself in an alley, Kara was confronted by a muscular enforcer that had an ax to grind against Kara for when she pretended to be Joker's confidante. The two of them had put a clown tattoo on his face.

"Harley Quinn," he identified.

"Yeah," Kara confirmed.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he said bitterly.

"You have? What did I ever do to you?" Kara asked.

"Are you serious? Look at my face!" he shouted at her.

"I'll admit it wasn't my best work," Kara smiled.

"You're all alone. No one to stop me," he said as he was about to hit her with a crowbar. An arrow suddenly hit his neck, killing him instantly.

Kara turned around and saw the crossbow killer on a motorcycle. She smirked at Kara and then drove off. Kara then found herself quickly surrounded by gangster enforcers. Kara sheepishly held the white flag to them.

* * *

Kara was placed in a chair with her hands tied behind her back inside Roman's nightclub. "Harley Quinn," Roman said pleased to have her before him.

"Enjoy the moment while you can," Kara smirked.

"Do you know why you're here?" Roman asked her.

"I can count a hundred different reasons why you might be pissed off with me," Kara said, not taking him seriously.

"You're here...," he began.

"You can stop. You're going to do that thing where you open a box of weird-ass torture devices while inexplicably detailing your master plan to me," Kara interrupted.

"I'm building...," Roman continued.

"Seriously? You don't have to, really. I do not give a shit," Kara told him.

"You're not as clever as you think," Roman told her.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed.

"I'm going to kill you because, without the Joker around, I can," Ramon said taking out his knife. "You're just a silly little girl with no one to protect you."

Victor placed a knife close to Kara's face to demonstrate the seriousness of the situation. "I'm sure we can work something out. You like...diamonds, right?" she figured.

Roman paused Victor as greed got the better of him. "I can help you find it. Look in my pocket," Kara said.

The men searched Kara finding a number of weird-ass objects until they came to her business card. "Here's my card," Kara said to Ramon.

Ramon looked at the card incredulously as it listed a number of odd jobs in her handwriting such as dog-walker, mercenary, bounty hunter, hit-woman, and the finder of lost things. "You want this diamond. I'm your gal. If you let me go, just for now, I'll get that diamond," Kara enticed.

"Alright, you're going to get me my diamond or I'm going to peel your face off," Roman agreed.

* * *

Kara entered the Bat-Cave and met up with Brainiac 5. "You could have easily killed Ramon and all his men," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Where would the fun be in that? I want to know who this crossbow assassin is. Hopefully, this episode with Ramon will draw her out," Kara said.

"I'll have the Feds relocate Cassandra Caine and then I'll replace her," Brainiac 5 volunteered.

"And by Feds, you mean you," Kara smirked.

* * *

Three Brainiac 5 drones entered the GCPD precinct office looking for Cassandra Caine dressed as suited FBI agents. "The girl," Brainiac 5 demanded of Renee.

"She's ours," Renee blocked him.

"You had strict orders," Brainiac 5 said impatiently.

"You can take that jurisdiction crap and shove it up your ass," Renee told him off.

"Your orders were for your protection," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"I think we can handle one little girl," Renee rolled her eyes.

"No, detective, if you don't hand her over to our protective custody all your men here will soon be dead," Brainiac 5 warned.

"She's all yours," the chief said instantly to Brainiac 5.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Brainiac 5 said graciously.

"This is fucked up," Renee said displeased.

The three drones entered the jail cell room and found Cassandra. He opened the cell and let her out. "My colleagues believe I'm wasting my time with you, but I think you want to do the right thing," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of automatic rifle fire inside the police station. The leading drone dragged Cassandra away to the exit while the two others calmly went towards the source of the fire. The police offices were a mess as bullets shattered windows and gutted desks. Police officers took cover wherever they could find it and fired back. The two drones took out pistols and fired accurate shots on the thug intruders. The drones were shot several times without effect. Within a few seconds, all of the thugs were down. The drones reloaded their pistols and double-tapped each of the thugs to the head making sure they were all dead and then walked out. A stunned Renee gave a WTF look wondering what she had just seen.

* * *

Brainiac 5 morphed back to his usual self as he dragged Cassandra to a safe house on the outskirts of Gotham. There, they met up with Kara still disguised as Harley. "This is Cassandra Caine?" Kara asked doubtfully.

"Each timeline is going to have some differences," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Yeah, instead of an athletically thin professional assassin we get this chubby girl. I mean, you're no John Connor, for sure," Kara insulted.

"She is worth half a million dollars," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"What? You got the wrong kid. Now, let me go," Cassandra denied.

"Sure, once we have the diamond," Kara demanded.

"What diamond?" Cassandra lied.

Kara scanned Cassandra with her X-ray vision and found the diamond in her gut. "What...the...actual fuck," Kara said dismayed.

"I presume you found it," Brainiac 5 assumed.

"She fucking swallowed it. How long will it take before it comes out?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Within three seconds with the right tool," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I mean...naturally," Kara clarified.

"It could take over twenty-four hours," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well...shit. New plan. You take the girl out of the city and wait for that diamond to come out. Give me another drone to replace her," Kara ordered.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Don't kill her," Kara clarified.

"She will be in perfect hands," Brainiac 5 assured her as he took Cassandra away.

* * *

That night, a new drone came in looking exactly like Cassandra. "Alright, now the fun begins," Kara smiled as she called up Ramon on a secure phone. "I've got the kid," Kara told him.

"Hand the kid over to me and your safety is guaranteed. I own this town," Ramon said.

"Fine. Meet me at the amusement park, the booby trap," Kara told him.

The table was set as Dinah texted Renee that Ramon and crew were headed to the amusement park after the diamond. While on the streets, Huntress followed Dinah's car on her motorcycle. As everyone converged on the amusement park, Kara and Brainiac 5 casually entered the amusement park's booby trap ride. Inside, they could see the whole park from the second-floor windows.

Kara then waited patiently for Ramon and his entire crew to show up. She would take them all out at once, something she couldn't have done when she was first captured. There was a knock on the door. Kara scanned through the door and saw Renee. Smirking, Kara ignored it. Renee then kicked the door open.

"Where's Cassandra Cain?" Renee demanded of her.

"I think you're taking your job a little too seriously," Kara rolled her eyes.

Renee punched at Kara missing each time. "Are you drunk?" Kara sensed.

"Come on," Renee said holding up her fists.

The two awkwardly fought as Kara wasn't taking her seriously. Renee eventually put handcuffs on Kara's and her wrist. Kara flipped Renee over as she released herself from the handcuffs and then handcuffed both of Renee's hands. She then dragged her back up and tossed her out the window.

As soon as she was done with Renee, she was hit with a tranquilizer dart by Victor and Dinah. Kara pretended to be knocked out as Dinah went to the closet and found Brainiac 5 as Cassandra. Victor made some small talk to Kara on the couch. "Are you still conscious? I got a scar for everyone I've taken from this world," he said showing her his chest scars.

"I got a place just for you, right here," he pointed out. "The question is, have you been a good or a bad girl?" he asked her.

"I don't know about good...but I am super," Kara smiled. She took Victor by the throat off the couch and onto his feet. He shot at her with his pistol to no effect. Kara snapped his neck and let his body fall to the floor.

Huntress then barged in and noticed Victor was already dead. "Well...shit," she said disappointed. Renee got back into the room through the broken window with her pistol ready.

"Get the kid," Renee said to Dinah.

Just as she was about to, Brainiac 5 pulled out a pistol. Now everyone was pointing a weapon at everyone. "Looks like we got ourselves a Mexican standoff," Kara grinned.

"Except you don't have a gun," Renee pointed out.

"I got these guns," Kara said showing her feminine arms.

"I feel like I just walked into something I don't give two shits about. This guy is dead so I'm just going to leave," Huntress said.

"No, you work for Sionis," Renee accused.

"The fuck I do," Huntress denied.

"You were going to sell the kid to him," Dinah accused Kara.

"More like trade," Kara said dismissively.

"I killed everyone that massacred my family so if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now," Huntress said to them.

"No one is stopping you," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Look, whatever you call yourself," Renee said to her.

"It's...Huntress," Huntress replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Victor, here, was the hired gun of Roman. It isn't over until Roman is taken care of," Renee told her.

"He's right here, FYI," Brainiac 5 said looking out the window.

The group looked out the window and found at least four dozen men drive up to the amusement park armed with guns and clubs with Ramon leading. "We are so fucked," Dinah realized.

"Should have left when I could have," Huntress frowned.

"Hand over the girl!" Ramon demanded from down below.

"Take care of their vehicles and force their retreat," Kara ordered Brainiac 5. 

"Why do you want me to do it? You can do it," Brainiac 5 wondered.

"Because it will be funny as fuck," Kara said obviously seeing him still disguised as Cassandra.

Brainiac 5 opened a prepared trunk and grabbed the heavy Gatling gun. As the others looked on in amazement, Brainiac 5 fired on Ramon's crew. The rain of bullets sent Ramon's crew retreating for cover while their vehicles were destroyed. Brainiac 5 blasted up their cars with perfect aim. Once he was out of bullets, he dropped the Gattling gun and took out the grenade launcher rifle. He then blasted any functional cars to scrap with each shot.

Brainiac 5 placed the grenade launcher rifle in its case after he was done with it. The amusement park was in flames as old booths were blasted apart from shrapnel. "All vehicles destroyed, zero casualties," Brainiac 5 reported to Kara.

"Excellent," Kara smiled.

"How is that excellent? They're going to kill us," Huntress said obviously.

"Return fire!" Ramon shouted to his men.

The room was suddenly lit up with gunfire. Renee, Dinah, and Huntress took cover as the room was blasted. "Put the suit on," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 calmly opened a chest as bullets went through the walls. He took his time putting the Batgirl costume on. The material was skintight without armor for maximum mobility, a golden bat-symbol on the chest, and the mouth was completely covered. Brainiac 5 then put on armbands and attached a sword sheath to his utility belt. He then placed two pistols on his utility belt, fully loaded. Brainiac 5 then modified his body's dimensions to make himself taller and more feminine from Cassandra's form.

"What the fuck?" Dinah wondered.

"This position is compromised," Batgirl informed Kara.

"No shit," Kara rolled her eyes as thugs crashed through the ceiling.

The group went through tubes to the bottom floor with the thugs following after them. Huntress slowed herself down in her tube and then violently stabbed the pursuing thug to the throat several times as she came to a stop. "Nice," Kara complimented her.

Thugs ambushed them from all directions in the hall of mirrors. Batgirl modified her vision to ultra-violet that wouldn't reflect off the mirrors allowing her to see only her true target. Batgirl then went to work dropping thugs with headshots. "Stay close," Kara told the remaining group as a few of the thugs managed to get through Batgirl to get to them.

Batgirl quickly reloaded like a pro and continued to take down thugs with even more headshots. Once she was out of bullets, she placed both pistols in her holsters and took out her samurai sword. With super-human reflexes and speed, Batgirl used her sword to slice up thugs. Her sword easily sliced through their wood and metal melee weapons. Kara and group simply stared in amazement as Batgirl sliced off heads and limbs. With her left hand, she threw a razor-sharp Batarang that sliced through the necks of several thugs. They clutched their necks, bleeding all over the floor, as Batgirl expertly retrieved the Batarang back into her hand.

"Save some for the rest of us, God damn," Kara looked over the carnage.

Batgirl cleaned the blood off her sword and put it back in its sheath. "Very well. There are more targets in the other room."

In the next room, the gang found themselves confronted by more thugs oblivious to the blood bath in the hall of mirrors. In this room, Kara and Batgirl passively watched as the "Birds of Prey" fought evenly with the remaining thugs. "What is your hesitancy?" Batgirl asked Kara.

"I want to see Dinah use her hidden power. I was thinking this near-death experience could draw it out," Kara said.

"You are a true mentor," Batgirl complimented.

Once the "Birds of Prey" had beaten down the thugs, the group proceeded to the exit. Batgirl casually threw a grenade behind them killing all the thugs inside.

As they exited, Ramon fired straight at Renee. Kara snatched the bullet out of the air and elbowed Renee to the floor. "Get cover," she ordered the group.

Huntress fired off her remaining arrow into a thug's chest. "I'm out," she said.

"Okay, Dinah. We could use a scream from you," Kara told her.

"How do you know about that?" Dinah asked incredulously.

"Just do it," Kara ordered.

Dinah took a deep breath and screamed at Ramon's crew knocking them off their feet unconscious. Dinah then passed out from the effort. "Wow, compared to Earth-1, you're weak as fuck. It's alright. We'll get you there," Kara remarked of her.

Batgirl took grenades from her utility belt and threw them out killing all of Ramon's unconscious men in the blasts. She then took out a remote to the Batcycle. "Bike" she ordered.

The Batcycle went straight to her as Ramon and what was left of his crew drove off. Batgirl got on the bike and then sped off after Ramon's men. Batgirl targeted the rear vehicle blasting it with cannon fire. The car went out of control and smashed into another vehicle killing all inside. Batgirl then went after Ramon's vehicle. Ramon shot at her a few times to no effect. Batgirl fired, blasting out his rear tires and his trunk. The car suddenly smashed into a pier gate where it came to an abrupt stop.

Batgirl slowly made her way onto the pier scanning through the dense night fog for Ramon. "I don't want to kill you, Ramon. You have information I want. You're going to tell me everything you know about the underworld."

"Fuck you. You're not even Batwoman," Ramon spat.

"No, I'm better," Batgirl said as she determined his location. Her vision scanners saw him at the edge of the pier in infrared.

She noticed from her satellite connections that a boat was approaching their location presumably to take Ramon away. "Take out the boat," Batgirl radioed.

A heat vision beam hit the boat blasting it to pieces. Ramon stared stupified by the explosion and realized he was trapped. He turned his pistol at Batgirl and fired at her. The bullets sliced through the thin material of the suit but bounced off her metallic body.

"The fuck are you?" Ramon wondered.

Batgirl grabbed him by the throat keeping him still. She then placed a device on Ramon's head to extract his memories. Once she was done, she took the device off his head. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"You going to let me go?" Ramon asked hopefully.

Batgirl nodded and then threw Ramon off the pier. His body exploded in chunks as he fell into the water. Batgirl then threw aside the grenade pin in her hand.

Batgirl walked up to Kara as she looked over the bay. "Did you learn anything interesting?" Kara asked.

"Some actionable intelligence but Gotham is always changing. It will soon be obsolete," Batgirl replied.

"When you recover the diamond, use the account number to transfer the funds to one of our accounts," Kara ordered.

"Of course. And the girl?" Batgirl asked.

"Take her far from here where she can grow fat and innocent. History need not repeat itself," Kara decided.

"Very well," Batgirl agreed. "And what of the others?"

"There can only be one hero in this town, our hero," Kara replied.

"Liquidate them?" Batgirl assumed.

"We'll just let them fade away," Kara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Adventures timeline, the events of Suicide Squad occur before Supergirl Season 1.


	16. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth falls ill and the only one that can save her is Kate. Meanwhile, the Crows zero in on Wayne Tower.

It was night as the Batmobile casually came upon a Crows' checkpoint. The Batmobile came to a stop as Crows crowded around it with automatic rifles. "Is that...it?" one of them wondered.

"Yeah, holy shit. That's the Batmobile," another remarked.

The Batmobile then suddenly activated its shields completely covering itself in armor. "You have thirty seconds to leave the premises," a voice from the Batmobile informed them.

A small metallic ball then dropped from the rim of the front tire. "Get the fuck out of here!" a Sergeant ordered his men. The Crows scrambled to get out of range as the ball exploded in a huge fireball taking out the checkpoint. The Batmobile then sped forward as it dropped its shields.

* * *

That morning, Kara and Brainiac 5 considered Beth's condition. She was deteriorating rapidly from an unknown illness. "It's leukemia," Brainiac 5 determined.

"Prognosis," Kara asked.

"I'll need a bone marrow transplant," Brainiac 5 answered.

"Good thing you have a loving ready-to-volunteer sister on hand," Kara smiled at Beth.

"Just...let me die," Beth said weakly.

"Come again?" Kara wondered.

"I've done so many bad things. Just...let me die. It's what I deserve," she said.

"Making it all about you, I see. What about Kate? What about us? By dying on us, you don't allow us the opportunity to do some good and have fun while we're at it," Kara reasoned.

"I don't want Kate to suffer for my sake," Beth said.

"Well, that makes one of us," Kara said dismissively.

* * *

Kara met up with Kate at the top of Wayne Tower. "I saw what you did on the Outrage Hour. Why can you come out as gay, but I can't," Kate said scornfully.

"I've never prevented Kate Kane from coming out as gay to anyone and everyone who gives a damn. Knock yourself out," Kara said.

"You know what I mean: Batwoman," Kate clarified.

"Because I am an invincible goddess and you're just a punk. Besides, this 'Supergirl is gay' thing is just a publicity stunt to get critics off my back for endorsing Trump's reelection," Kara said obviously.

"There's so much wrong with what you just said," Kate fumed.

"Actually, it's perfect. Now, no one can criticize me without being called sexist or homophobic. It's the perfect shield," Kara said obviously.

"What happens when everyone realizes it's a lie?" Kate asked.

"Hopefully, it will come out after the election," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Using sexual orientation to gain a marketing following, increase ratings, and selling a brand is unconscionable," Kate scolded.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Kara shook her head dismayed. "Look, we've been over this. Supergirl is in the light, Batwoman is in the dark. If you wanted to be in the light, you should have chosen to be White Canary so you can flaunt how Bi you are to anyone and everyone who will listen."

"But I'm not Bi," Kate corrected.

"You're not getting the point. No one gives a shit the orientation of Batwoman. She's not a political figure nor should she. You're a damn criminal, Kate. We don't want people to narrow down who you are," Kara said.

"Now, as your boss, I need some bone marrow from you," Kara ordered.

"What? No," Kate refused.

"It's in your contract," Kara handed it to her.

"Damn, it does say you can take any of my organs for any reason you see fit," Kate said dismayed.

"Exactly," Kara confirmed.

"Who is this for?" Kate asked curiously.

"Your sister. She's dying," Kara said seriously.

* * *

That night, Batwoman watched as Crows raided an apartment complex without a warrant or probable cause. Sophie then eyed Batwoman as she emerged from the shadows. "You sent five of my men to the hospital with concussions with that stunt you pulled at the checkpoint," Sophie scolded.

"I know, right?" Batwoman smirked.

"Alice got away on my watch, so it's up to me to find her," Sophie said resolved.

"Leave Alice to me," Batwoman said.

"You don't get to tell me how to do my job," Sophie said dismissively.

"Call off the hit on Alice," Batwoman ordered.

"Why are you defending a terrorist?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not. I just like telling you what to do. I can have your jailed commander killed in a prison riot, your systems scrambled beyond repair and your best SWAT team in the hospital. I can pull your contract with the city with a snap of my fingers," Batwoman told her.

"If it's so easy, why haven't you done it already?" Sophie asked.

"Because you guys are too much fun," Batwoman smiled. "Look, you either do as I say or you're going to have to learn the hard way."

The apartment complex suddenly exploded in tear gas forcing the Crows to retreat out. Sophie stared at the apartment complex in dismay as explosions went off in each room filling the halls with gas. Turning back to Batwoman, she was already gone.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 considered what to do about the Crows and their new "acting commander" Sophie Moore. "Send an anonymous tip that Alice is in Wayne Tower. Sophie will take the bait and send everyone she has into the tower," Kara ordered.

"After they find nothing, you will then claim victimhood in the press," Brainiac 5 predicted.

"It will be the beginning of the end for the Crows," Kara smiled. "Bring in all of our employees to work tomorrow night. I want the building full when they come in."

The following night, as predicted, the Crows stormed Wayne Tower freaking out thousands of Wayne Enterprise employees. In the Bat-cave, Kara and Brainiac 5 watched the surveillance cameras as multiple SWAT teams went up every floor. In the end, they found nothing.

"Prepare my statement on how this all outrages me," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was at Beth's bedside. "Why do this for me?" Beth asked her.

"I'm contractually obligated to," Kate joked.

"But really?" Beth asked.

"I failed to find you, to rescue you. I guess it's guilt," Kate figured.

"This isn't guilt. This is courage," Beth realized.

"Alright, let's not jerk her off too hard," Kara said to them both.

"Is it time?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, we're going to do it right now," Kara confirmed.

"Tell me you're doing this for more than just the funsies," Kate said hopefully.

"Right now, my sister and I aren't doing so well. I just figured I could at least bring you two back together," Kara said sincerely.

Kate nodded. "Let's do it."

What followed was an operation conducted by Brainiac 5 and Kara using future-tech tools. After the operation, Kara came out of Wayne Tower to address reporters curious about the raid. "So, this is how far we've fallen. An anonymous tip can have my entire building searched by SWAT teams scaring the fuck out of my employees and disrupting legitimate business operations. The Crows have gone too far. Acting commander, Sophie Moore, has gone too far," Kara declared.

"Elect me as Gotham's mayor, and I will shut down the Crows permanently. Commander Jacob Kane is only the beginning. I will not rest until the entire Crow leadership is behind bars," Kara promised.


	17. Nocturna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham is plagued with an actual vampire that threatens those close to Kate.

At Wayne Manor, Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 watched TV. The news media was showing the release and exoneration of Jacob Kane. "How does it feel to be exonerated?" a reporter asked Jacob.

"Any day justice prevails is a good day in my book," Jacob replied.

"Proven that you were framed by Alice's gang, what is your next step?" the reporter asked.

"To return to the Crows and restore peace in this city. At the end of the day, that's all that matters," Jacob said as he entered his car to leave.

"The justice system does not exonerate anyone. Everyone is presumed innocent until proven guilty. Also, there is no concrete proof that Alice's gang framed Jacob Kane," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"How the fuck did this happen? He was supposed to stay in jail until he cooperated with you," Kara said displeased.

"I kept him for as long as I could without blowing my cover," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Why not just kill him and be done with it?" Mon asked.

"Mon, I've been doing this for the last six months. It wouldn't be fun if I just killed everyone that opposed me. I'm trying to get people to cooperate with me even when they don't want to," Kara told him. "Also, he's my uncle...in-law."

"I'm still skeptical that you married Bruce Wayne and didn't sleep with him," Mon said suspiciously.

"They didn't sleep together," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"Creepy as fuck that you know that," Kara said irritably.

"Now that Mon has returned will you be formally divorcing Mr. Wayne?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"Fuck no. I love this house and his money," Kara rejected.

"Just add bigamy to the pile of sexual deviancy," Mon rolled his eyes.

"You being here complicates what I've been trying to do. Now, I have to babysit you and Kate," Kara said annoyed.

"How many rooms does this house have?" Mon wondered as he looked around.

"Thirty," Brainiac 5 answered.

"Not bad," Mon said impressed. "And we shall make love in each one of them," he said to Kara.

"Not all rooms are practical for that purpose," Brainiac 5 warned.

"We'll make it work," Kara said looking at Mon lovingly.

* * *

The next morning, the three Vindicators marched into Wayne Tower. Mon and Brainiac 5 walked normally to the desk while Kara struggled to walk properly. Kate eyed Kara with concern and then stared at Mon. "Who are you?" Kate asked of him.

"This is Mon-El, Prince of the Jin-Saiyan people," Brainiac 5 introduced.

"Insane people?" Kate questioned.

"It just sounds weird in English," Kara stumbled her way to the desk.

"Are you drunk?" Kate wondered.

"No, something even better," Kara said deliriously.

"So, you're Kate Kane," Mon looked her over as he towered above her. "We have a lot in common. We both like women, look like men, ride motorcycles, and have an affinity for black body armor."

Kate gave him an unimpressed look. "Prince, huh? No doubt you are all about the patriarchy."

"Bitch, I am the patriarch of this planet," Mon said seriously.

"Not in this time you're not. You're not even supposed to be here," Kara said sitting behind her desk.

"I feel like I'm missing something. You three are...friends?" Kate questioned.

"Mon-El is Kara's husband in the future and the father of her children," Brainiac 5 revealed.

"Wow," Kate said speechless.

"Let's keep that to ourselves, shall we. There is a Kara Danvers, a Kara Wayne, and a Kara Zor-El. All three have their roles on this world and I can't afford to get them mixed up," Kara said to Kate.

"This is bigamy," Kate accused.

"In ten years, you'll be considered a bigot for judging me," Kara predicted.

The wheels in Kate's brain turned as she wondered how she should feel about this. "The villain of the week," Brainiac 5 presented a tablet to Kara showing a news article on a grisly murder.

"A vampire? You fucking serious?" Kara shook her head.

"I have not confirmed whether the killer is a real vampire," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"So, how do we defeat this vampire: stakes, crosses, garlic?" Kate listed off.

"How about total incineration?" Mon grinned.

"No, Mon, she has to do it," Kara rebuked.

"People are getting murdered. This isn't a game," Kate said passionately.

"Where were the victims last seen alive?" Kara asked.

"Clubs in Old Gotham. Since the attacks, the Crows have stepped-up security on every club except _The Curse_ ," Brainiac 5 said.

"Isn't _The Curse_ a BDSM bar?" Kate recalled.

"Why are the Crows not patrolling that club?" Kara asked.

"Because you own it and I specifically banned them," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara grinned at that. "Alright, Kate. Suit up and slay this vampire."

* * *

That night, Mon and Kara went to _The Curse_ in civilian attire. Mon wore a black leather jacket outfit while Kara wore a white dress. Mon returned from the bathroom after taking a decent hit of cocaine and slouched on a couch with Kara and two other blond women.

"So, what do you do?" one of the blondes asked Mon.

"Mostly murders and executions," Mon answered.

"Do you like it?" the blond asked having misheard him over the loud music.

"Well, it depends. Why?" Mon asked.

"Most guys I know that work in mergers and acquisitions really don't like it," the blond said.

Mon nodded, pretending to be interested in her opinion. "So...where do you work out?"

Meanwhile, Kate was on patrol as Batwoman. She heard a convenient scream inside the club and went to check it out. In one of the empty backrooms, she found a woman suspended from the ceiling with tubes coming out of her veins. "No sign of the vampire," Kate said through her radio as she pulled the tubes out of the woman's arms. Immediately, blood started gushing out of her arms.

"Shit!" Kate realized as she tried to put pressure on the wound. "Did not think this through."

Nocturna then appeared before Kate. "Vampire...bat...screams duo to me," she said.

"I work alone," Kate said, lacking all self-awareness.

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 scoffed through her radio.

Batwoman and Nocturna fought in hand-to-hand combat with Kate quickly subduing the vampire to the floor. "Sorry, you're not my type."

"But you are mine," Nocturna smiled. "I'm a universal recipient," she said as she bit Kate on the lips.

Kate immediately felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. "I always wondered what bat-blood tasted like," Nocturna smiled amused.

Nocturna quickly suspended Kate in preparation for draining her. Crows then arrived on the scene somehow aware of the crime in progress. Nocturna quickly took off escaping from the club. Sophie got to Kate still drugged up and unable to move.

"She's still alive but unconscious," Kate said to Sophie referring to the victim.

"A medic is on its way," Sophie told her.

The lights suddenly went on as Kara, Mon, and some bouncers entered the room. "What do we have here?" Kara asked, seeing Sophie and Kate together.

"We saw Batwoman enter the club. We went to investigate," Sophie excused.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" Kara asked her.

"You're Kara Wayne," Sophie said obviously.

"I own this club, alright. I make the rules and no Crows allowed," Kara told her off.

"If not for us, this woman would have been dead," Sophie said referring to the victim.

Kara scanned the victim for life-signs and then turned back to Sophie. "It would appear you saved me from some embarrassment. I can't have my patrons getting killed by a vampire, can I? Now...get out," Kara ordered.

Sophie shook her head and then took her men out of the club. Kara then turned to Kate but she was already gone. Kara smirked amused and then took Mon back inside the club. She opened a special guest room filled with Medieval weaponry and restraints. Locking the door behind them, she focused on Mon.

"I've been a naughty girl, Mon," Kara admitted.

"You don't say," Mon doubted.

"I lied to Lena about my secret identity. I made her feel bad," Kara confessed.

Mon shook his head ashamed of her. "That's fucked up."

Kara let her dress drop off her shoulders and pool around her waist exposing her back. "I need to be punished."

Mon nodded and then fired several energy bars around Kara's waist preventing her from moving any of her limbs. Kara could easily break the bars but enjoyed the thrill of being completely under his control. Mon put on an executioner's mask and then got a whip ready.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kate drove her motorcycle erratically and then flopped on the floor still drugged. Brainiac 5 came over to her and injected her with an antidote. After Kate had recovered, she took off the suit and got a briefing from Brainiac 5 as to what they were dealing with.

"Nocturna injected you with an animal tranquilizer," Brainiac 5 explained.

"It wasn't really an injection. It was more like a bite," Kate corrected. "She had actual fangs."

"Since your encounter was so intimate, I might be able to run a test on the suit," Brainiac 5 said as he scanned the suit with his eyes. "Curious."

"What?" Kate asked impatiently.

"There's no forensic evidence of her on the suit," Brainiac 5 considered.

"Well, we'll have to draw her out then," Kate said.

"A social gathering," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"A party," Kate smiled.

* * *

At Kate's lesbian bar, video cameras looked for any sign of Nocturna. Kara barged into the surveillance room and looked at Kate's masculine outfit. "Let...me...fix your tie," Kara laughed drunkenly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kate wondered as she saw bruises all over her arms, shoulders, and neck.

"Just a little fun with Mon," Kara said dismissively and then focused as she healed all of them away.

"You're in danger of overdoing it with Mon," Brainiac 5 warned.

"Look...Barney...I haven't had...a real dick in three fucking years. I was faithful. I was true," Kara slurred.

"You're embarrassing yourself in front of the child," Brainiac 5 said to her referring to Kate.

"You have no idea what you're missing out on," Kara said to Kate.

"Pregnancy, STDs, rape, domestic violence," Kate listed off. "Thanks but no thanks."

Kara looked over the video surveillance cameras. "You're using your own kind as bait for Nocturna? Damn, if your father came up with this plan, he would be eviscerated in the press."

"Yeah, well, I'm a lesbian so it's okay," Kate excused.

Kara laughed at that. "Keep me posted, Barney. I have to give a Mon a tour of Wayne Manor...one room...at a time."

"I understand your meaning," Brainiac 5 dismissed her. "We may have an issue."

"What?" Kate asked.

"Sophie," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"I need to get out there," Kate said leaving the room.

Kate awkwardly looked around for Nocturna as Brainiac 5 continued to scan. "I've located a possible suspect. She's near Sophie. We can take out two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"Sophie is off-limits," Kate hissed.

Kate pulled off a little trick where she intentionally cut herself at the bar with a knife in front of the suspect causing an immediate reaction. Kate then noticed Mary socializing in the club.

"Mary is here. I need to get her out of here," Kate said concernedly.

"I'll take care of it," Brainiac 5 said and then went over to an already tipsy Mary. "Come with me if you want to live," he said to her.

"You need to work on your pick-up lines," Mary critiqued.

"You're leaving," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"Does your tie...glow in the dark?" Mary wondered upon looking at it.

"Yes, yes it does," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"Who are you, exactly?" Mary demanded.

"I'm a cybernetic organism, Brainiac systems Model Five-point-O," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Okay, don't tell me. Be that way," Mary rolled her eyes.

"We have a situation," Kate radioed Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 linked himself to the surveillance cameras and saw Beth hanging outside the club. He continued to keep an eye on Mary as Kate went outside to confront Beth.

* * *

Kate walked up to Beth as she stared into the surveillance camera. "Where's Mouse? I want him," Beth demanded.

"I don't have time for this crap," Kate said dismissively. "I don't know. He gets moved around. I'm not told everything."

"Then this has been a waste of time," Beth said walking off.

"The Crows think you're dead. You have a second chance, Beth. You have a chance to be compassionate and kind. A version of yourself I thought you could be," Kate said to her.

"A version that can't survive in this shitty city," Beth doubted.

"Then leave this city. Find somewhere where you can find peace," Kate encouraged.

"Yeah, as soon as you tell your bitch boss to extract the tracking device on my body. I'm caught in the middle unable to be who I was before to survive but unable to leave either. It's going to get me killed," Beth said to her.

"I'll see what I can do, but you can't be out in the open like this," Kate said to her.

"Fine. I'll just hide myself away," Beth said bitterly and walked off.

As she went for a stroll to find herself, Nocturna suddenly attacked her. "Oh shit!" she realized as she was bitten.

* * *

Back in the lesbian club, Brainiac 5 continued to monitor the cameras. As Beth went out of view, another woman was stalking her. "Who's that?" Kate asked.

"Natalia Knight, adopted by Charles Knight. He worked as a janitor at the Gotham Cathedral. He died two weeks ago," Brainiac 5 said.

"Right before the killings started," Kate realized.

"She has a rare genetic disorder called porphyria. She has a sensitivity to sunlight and her kidneys have difficulty filtering her blood," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Fascinating. Can you track her?" Kate asked.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said as he began accessing every camera in the area for her. "Suit up," he said as he located her.

* * *

Batwoman ran around Gotham until she came to an abandoned warehouse where she found Beth tied up and drained of her blood. "Where is Nocturna?" Kate asked.

"Wish I knew," Beth said weakly. "I've been a little tied up."

Kate sliced off Beth's ropes with her armbands and took off her cowl. "She injected you with an animal tranquilizer. It will wear off soon," Kate assured her.

"Lovely," Beth said sarcastically.

"These are bell ropes from a church," Kate realized.

"Well, aren't you the detective," Beth mocked.

"Does Gotham Cathedral have bells?" Kate radioed Brainiac 5.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"Can you collect Beth while I go to the Cathedral?" Kate requested.

"Certainly," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

Batwoman rushed over to Gotham Cathedral and found Mary suspended and drained. There was a sudden rush of wind as Kara arrived on the scene. She looked over Mary's deathly complexion. "Deal with Nocturna. I got her," Kara said to Kate and then sped away.

Kate made her way to the bell tower and confronted Nocturna. "Your little fantasy is over."

"I think it's just starting," Nocturna countered.

"For the record, killing people isn't sexy," Kate said to her.

"Say what?" Kara radioed Kate.

"You see victims. I see kids with perfect skin, perfect kidneys, perfect lives who pollute their blood with every toxin they can get their hands on," Nocturna said.

"So, they deserve to die?" Kate scoffed.

"And I do? I never even had a chance," Nocturna said bitterly.

Kate then threw a Batarang at her missing completely. "Really?" Nocturna said unimpressed. She took a broken wooden board and began to beat Kate with it. Kate disarmed her and then threw her blood packets down the bell tower. "No!" Nocturna shrieked.

Nocturna slammed Kate into the bell itself. Kate flashed her with an ultraviolet device severely burning Nocturna's face. Nocturna then fled leaping out the window of the bell tower, landing on the ground, and then running off.

"Well...shit," Kate realized.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara sat across from Beth at a table. "I thought we had an understanding that you would keep low but every time I give you some fresh air you manage to fuck it up," Kara said annoyed.

"I was attacked," Beth excused herself.

"You sent Nocturna after Mary, didn't you?" Kara sensed.

"It was either me or her," Beth explained.

"I admire your survival instinct. I really do. But I get the impression you wanted Mary dead. It's better to die than to allow the enemy an advantage over someone else," Kara said.

"You know what? I'm feeling a little stupid, right now. Stupid to think you were redeemable, stupid to not have the Crows kill your ass, stupid of me for rescuing you from the Gotham River, and stupid for thinking you could ever become Beth again."

Beth simply stared at Kara fearfully. "I don't want you to give up on me," she said tearfully.

Kara was moved by her. "Alright, I won't." Kara then went over to Brainiac 5. "I sent Jacob Kane files showing Sophie giving and receiving assistance from Batwoman. As of now, she's suspended."

"Good, we can't get to Jacob directly without upsetting Kate. So, we'll take out those around him," Kara said pleased. "By the way, where's Mon?"

"He went clubbing," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

* * *

Nocturna fled into an underground club filled with other vampires like herself. The sprinkler system then turned on spraying everyone with blood. Nocturna drank up the blood and her burns immediately went away. Once the blood sprinklers turned off, everyone was covered in blood and loving it.

Mon suddenly appeared in front of them all wearing his black leather jacket and all-black outfit. He looked over the crowd wearing black sunglasses. As he stepped forward, the vampires moved out of the way for him. The music stopped abruptly. "So...who the fuck are you?" one vampire demanded of him.

"The top of the fucking food-chain," Mon grinned and then flashed them all with a solar flare technique. The vampires were devastated by the hit.

Mon then raised his hands as he blasted away scores of vampires. A few vampires, Mon entertained with a brief hand-to-hand fight before destroying them. It soon became a massacre as dozens of vampires were incinerated. Mon eyed Nocturna trying to get away and then sent a beam through her shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Mon then slowly walked up to her.

"Natalia, is it? Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," Mon said to her.

Nocturna gave him a grateful look. "But maybe you will wish I had. Give my regards to the others," Mon said and then lit her on fire.

Mon watched as she burned alive for a few moments screaming and thrashing and then noticed the Crows were on their way. Putting two fingers to his forehead, he then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Adventures version, Mon has the characteristics of a Saiyan-Jin from DBZ. His race, however, was changed to that of Jin-Saiyan or "Insane."


	18. Duela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duela Dent goes on a rampage slicing people's faces.

Kate interrupted Brainiac 5 as he worked on a computer in Wayne Tower. "Where's my cowl?" she asked, finding it missing.

"In the shop. Giving it an upgrade," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"An upgrade? Like X-ray vision?" Kate asked hopefully as she leaned on his desk.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Echolocation?" Kate guessed.

"No," Brainiac 5 repeated.

The two of them walked to the main desk where Kara was dealing with her own drama. "You appear to be in good mood," Brainiac 5 noted.

"Am I?" Kate smiled glowingly.

Brainiac 5 handed Kara a tablet showing Batwoman kissing Sophie. "You snitch!" Kate accused dramatically changing her tune.

Kara eyed the photograph captured by one of Brainiac 5's surveillance drones and then back to Kate. She then gave Kate a condescending smile. "Kate...the fuck?"

"I'm not sleeping with her. It was just a peck," Kate said defensively.

"I don't give a shit what you do with your personal life as Kate Kane. Batwoman doesn't have a girlfriend," Kara said, losing patience with her.

"It was just a peck," Kate excused.

"Sophie just told Mary she had a 'moment' with Batwoman," Brainiac 5 said having access to Kate's bar's surveillance system.

"God damn it, fuck!" Kara raged.

"She's telling Mary she doesn't know who Batwoman is," Brainiac 5 continued to narrate.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Sophie kissed a woman she didn't know," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara then stood up and faced Kate with a serious expression. "This is some serious shit. I don't think you truly appreciate what it means to be a Bat. Bruce Wayne pushed people away to keep his identity a secret. The moment anyone knows who is close to Batwoman is the moment they have a target on their back," Kara said seriously.

"No one is going to find out," Kate said confidently.

"Barney found out easy enough. If someone else finds out about this, Sophie is fucked," Kara said obviously.

"Since when do you give a shit about Sophie?" Kate scoffed.

"I don't. I'm just trying to teach you how this game is played. I keep my identity secret to protect my adopted parents, my adopted sister, my friends, some...of my co-workers," Kara explained. "Not to mention, Sophie is still married. You're being a home-wrecker, the other woman."

"But we're gay," Kate said confused.

"It doesn't fucking matter. You don't get a pass on morality because you're gay," Kara lectured.

"Fine, whatever," Kate said dismissively and walked out of the room.

Kara turned to Brainiac 5 as soon as Kate was gone. "We have a problem," Brainiac 5 said turning on the television. The news was all about Supergirl kissing Mon on the helipad of the DEO skyscraper.

"Shit," Kara sighed.

"You need to make a statement," Brainiac 5 advised.

Kara nodded. "Are you done with the upgrade? I need to take the suit out, tonight."

"It's ready," Brainiac 5 assured her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara, as Supergirl, addressed a crowd of reporters in front of a podium. "I'm here to address the incident that occurred on the helipad of the DEO skyscraper," Kara began.

"The truth...is that I was assaulted by that Insane man. That's right, even Supergirl can be the victim of sexual assault. I am part of the #Metoo crowd now. I want to assure those that look up to me that I am exclusively gay and that I would never falsely claim to be gay for political gain," Kara lied.

"How did the Insane man manage to attack you? I mean, you're Supergirl," a reporter asked.

"He had Kryptonite on him," Kara lied.

"It looked like you were enjoying the kiss," another reporter remarked.

"Are you...doubting a woman's side of the story? You better unfuck yourself," Kara said to him.

"I just want to say how bold and courageous you are, Supergirl," a woman reporter said to her.

"You give me far too little credit," Kara nodded.

"What will you do to that Insane man now?" a reporter asked her.

Kara wiped away a fake tear. "I'll never allow him to ever take advantage of me ever again."

* * *

At Kara's apartment, Kara and Mon tore at each other. "That's it, Mon. Take advantage of me. Oh God!" Kara cried out as she was being forced into a submissive position.

"Don't tell me what to do," he told her as he finished.

Kara sighed fulfilled...for the moment. Mon disengaged from her and stood up revealing all of his battle scars and ripped muscles. "Last night, you were unhinged. You're were like a desperate howling demon."

"And?" Kara asked.

"Do it again," Mon smiled.

"Oh, Mon, you're making me feel bad now," Kara shook her head sadly.

"How so?" Mon asked confused.

Kara got out of bed to face him still completely nude. "Because I have to betray our marriage vows by making out with Sophie."

"Take a video of it and all is forgiven," Mon told her.

"Okay," Kara smiled and then passionately kissed him. "I'm so happy you're back," she said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I know," Mon said hugging her tightly.

* * *

**Gotham**

That night, Kara entered the Bat-Cave and suited up. After she accounted for all of her bad-ass weapons, she then placed green-colored contact lenses over her blue eyes. She then made her way to Sophie's apartment landing on her balcony. Sophie was still awake anticipating their meeting. Sophie strolled over to Batwoman with a smile on her face.

"This is definitely a first," Sophie said.

"I wish I could say the same," Kara replied.

"So, do you want to come inside?" Sophie enticed.

"Sophie, do you realize what I am? What I'm capable of? You don't want to be with someone like me," Kara said to her.

"You just want to walk away?" Sophie asked disappointedly.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"Then walk," Sophie said giving Kara a kiss.

The door suddenly opened as an intruder came in. "Someone's here," Sophie said alarmed.

"I got it," Kara told her.

"No, I can handle it," Sophie said getting her pistol.

Kara smirked as she used her X-ray vision to determine the intruder. "Mom, what are you doing here? I nearly shot you!" Sophie exclaimed.

Kara took off before Sophie noticed she was gone.

* * *

The next morning, the three Vindicators met at Wayne Tower. "Here you go," Kara said handing her smartphone over to Mon. He eyed Kara's make-out with Sophie pleased.

"I need a Bat-suit made of an elastic material, so Mon can tear it off me," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

"I'll make the order," Brainiac 5 assured her. "In other news, another one of your models was slashed up, Mia Cortez."

"Was she insured?" Kara asked.

"Of course. In fact, we may end up netting more from the insurance claim than what we would lose," Brainiac 5 calculated.

"We have to make the claim later down the road to avoid looking like we're insensitive," Kara said thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly," Brainiac 5 agreed. "The victims all had plastic surgery at some point, and Ethan Campbell is Gotham's best doctor. I can hack into his medical files to see if there is a pattern."

"Go for it," Kara yawned unconcernedly.

* * *

That night, Kara, as Batwoman, met up with Sophie. "I don't have a lot of time so I have to make this quick," Sophie said to her.

"Alright, hurry up and strip," Kara allowed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sophie clarified. "It's just my mom. I'm twenty-eight years old, I have two degrees, and I own a condo on the river. And I spend every waking moment wondering if she's proud of me."

"A person can be generally proud of someone while also pointing out their deficiencies, like a shit-ton of deficiencies," Kara said referring to Kate.

"I'm just tired of hiding who I am," Sophie sighed.

"You are the choices you make, your ideas. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter," Kara said to her. "By the way, I did some digging and I discovered that these victims are all plastic surgery patients of Dr. Ethan Campbell."

"I have no authority to question him. The Crows suspended me," Sophie said lamely.

"Does he know that?" Kara asked knowing the answer.

* * *

At the same time, Kate as Batwoman, was at Duela Dent's house looking for clues. She was one of Dr. Campbell's patients and her last name screamed "supervillain." Brainiac 5 also determined that Duela Dent had self-inflicted scars to her own face that Dr. Campbell had then corrected. All of this information gathering on Brainiac 5's part made Sophie's interview with Dr. Campbell irrelevant but it did get her out of the way...just as intended.

"Duela Dent, released from a mental institute recently. The niece of Harvey Dent aka Two-Face," Brainiac 5 radioed as Kate continued to look around her bedroom.

"I found something," Kate said looking over a model catalog. Her victims were shaded in colors. "It's her hit-list." Kate then found a yearbook with a girl's picture clearly circled. "Run a name-check on Myrtis Dinker."

"No name found," Brainiac 5 said. "However, press the red button on your left gauntlet."

Kate pressed the red button on her right gauntlet firing a Batarang at the wall by mistake. "Your other left," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

Kate pressed the button and immediately her eye shields took a picture of the girl's face. "That was your upgrade?" Kate asked disappointedly.

"Kara wants you to remain as Batwoman as opposed to Cyborg," Brainiac 5 explained. "FYI, no match."

"How's that possible?" Kate wondered. She then heard a noise as someone entered the house. Looking around, she found a broken phone and drops of blood. Following the trail, she found Evelyn Dent tied up to a chair bleeding profusely from her mouth.

"Holy shit," Kate realized.

"What do we do when we enter a house?" Brainiac 5 asked condescendingly.

"We clear every room," Kate muttered.

Duela then attacked Kate from behind with a baseball bat. Kate dodged the strike, disarmed her, and then threw Duela to the floor. Duela then scrambled over to her mother with a knife to her throat. "Come any closer and my mom is dead," she threatened.

"You don't need to do this," Kate said to her.

"She forced me to be someone I'm not. Someone I hate, someone I can't even look at," Duela said insanely with scars all around her mouth. "So, I'm going to go and you're going to need a doc," Duela said as she sliced her mother's throat open.

Kate immediately went to Evelyn's side, took a patch from her utility belt, and placed it on her neck to stop the bleeding. Brainiac 5 had already called an ambulance to their location. Kate stayed with Evelyn until the ambulance arrived and then took off into the night.

* * *

Kara entered the Bat-Cave and quickly put the Bat-suit away. "What's Kate been up to?" she asked.

"She had a slight altercation at the Dent's residence. Evelyn Dent is in critical condition and Duela Dent has escaped," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Let me guess, she let Duela get away to keep Evelyn alive," Kara assumed.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 confirmed. "It's not a choice you would have taken but many other heroes would have done the same."

"Sure," Kara allowed. "More importantly, what is social media saying about Supergirl now?"

"The vast majority are supportive of your Metoo story with a small minority being skeptical," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Are any of the skeptics prominent people?" Kara asked.

"A few," Brainiac 5 said, displaying their names and pictures.

"Ruin that one...and that one," Kara pointed out the liberals. "Leave the rest alone."

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 said. "Your new suit is ready. The material is elastic but tough enough that even Mon will have trouble tearing it apart in his base form."

"Then tonight will be a good night," Kara smirked.

The two were then interrupted by Kate over the radio. "I have an ID on Myrtis Dinker. She changed her name to Veronica May. I need to find a cosmetics truck."

"That assumes she would be driving that specific truck at this time of night," Brainiac 5 said skeptically.

"Maybe we can get lucky," Kate said as she drove her motorcycle into the city.

Brainiac 5 connected himself to satellites and looked for the truck. "Finally, something Kate knows that you do not," Kara teased.

"Unlike you, I do not have an ego to bruise," Brainiac 5 replied. "I have found the truck. Proceed with caution, it's no longer moving and parked irregularly."

* * *

Kate came upon the truck and found the driver dead with his mouth slit open. "Duela's been here." Sophie then inexplicably showed up at the same time. "You shouldn't be here," Kate said to her.

"I've been listening in on the Crows' radio. They'll be here any minute," Sophie warned.

"I'm not leaving until I search that truck," Kate insisted.

A helicopter light and police cars then arrived on the scene. "Well...shit," Kate realized.

"Leave the bitch behind. That's an order," Kara ordered her through the radio.

"Hurry up, get on," Kate said to Sophie ignoring Kara's order. The two then rode off evading the Crows police cars.

"It's going to be difficult for them to evade a chopper and police fleet," Kara frowned.

"Actually, it was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Brainiac 5 remarked as he monitored the situation.

* * *

Kate and Sophie arrived at a nearby cosmetic plant and went inside hoping to find Duela and Veronica inside. Sophie found Duela first and easily subdued her in hand-to-hand combat and then tied her up. Kate dropped in from the roof and fired a Batarang at the gears slowly lowering Veronica into a vat of acid. The Batarang was slowly crushed in the gears.

"Shit," Kate realized.

She then fired her projectile cable gun at a pipe on the roof and swung towards Veronica catching her before she could fall into the vat. Kate then lowered them both to the floor. "Tell me someone caught that on camera," Veronica smiled.

"Careful what you wish for," Kate said referring to Brainiac 5.

Afterward, Kate and Sophie met up outside the plant. "Call me crazy, but I thought we made a good team," Sophie remarked.

"We do...," Kate allowed.

"But?" Sophie wondered.

"Sometimes, I'm caring, compassionate, and I refuse to kill. But...other nights, I'm none of those things. Like Duela, I have two faces, one in the light and one in the darkness. You're not safe around me," Kate said referring to Kara.

"If you have a problem, I can help you," Sophie offered.

"Not this," Kate doubted. "We can never be more than this."

"I'm into a woman wearing a mask. I think I have some issues to work out," Sophie admitted.

"I'm sorry. Best of luck," Kate said sadly and then drove away.

Kara sighed as she listened to their exchange from the Bat-Cave. "What's the status on the Lucius Fox murder investigation?"

"I have been manipulating their accounts giving Jacob Kane the impression there have been payoffs between the Crows and GCPD. It won't be long before Jacob will start to lose faith in his department and begin making baseless accusations against the GCPD," Brainiac 5 said.

"Kill two birds with one stone," Kara smirked.

* * *

The next morning, an upbeat Kara came to meet Kate at her Lesbian bar. "I put on the suit because I didn't trust you with Sophie. But...then you surprised me, last night," Kara said.

"If not for you, I would have taken her offer," Kate said honestly.

"Baby steps," Kara said dismissively. "You may not be very sensible but at least you understand cause and effect. Sophie is going back to the Crows. Your father thinks she has...," Kara said and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kate frowned.

Kara chuckled a bit more. "He thinks she has integrity," she mocked.

"Well, you sure don't," Kate told her off.

"That's fair," Kara allowed.

Mary then entered the bar and gave Kara a haunted look as if she knew something was dark and scary about her. Kara smirked at Mary and then walked out of the bar.

* * *

That night, three Brainiac 5 drones all wearing suits and sunglasses brought Dr. Campbell to Beth in an abandoned warehouse. Beth was literally shaking as she saw him. "What do want?" Dr. Campbell asked her.

"For you to drop the act...and the face," Beth said angrily as she tore his mask off him. Beth then eyed August Cartwright. "I thought I would never have to see you again, but I was wrong. I see your face every night in my dreams. You killed my mother and kidnapped me."

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with," August said dismissively.

Brainiac 5 offered Beth a pistol. "Kill you? We mustn't speak of such nonsense. I would never kill you," Beth said to him.

"Mouse, give him up," Beth ordered.

August merely laughed in her face. "What's so funny?" Beth said irritably.

August laughed even harder. "What?!" Beth screamed at him.

"Bitch, please," August smirked.

Beth eyed Brainiac 5. "This is a test, isn't it?"

"Maybe," he said giving nothing away.

Beth eyed his pistol and then calmed herself down. "You have to do as I say, right?" she asked him.

"Within reason," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"I want him tortured...like a lot," Beth said to him.

"Very good, Miss Kane," Brainiac 5 said as he put his pistol back into his coat and then took August away.


	19. Red Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Kate are put to the test when August Cartwright is in their grasp.

Jacob put the last of the presents in the SUV right after Kate's and Beth's _Bat_ -mitzvah. "Oh, no, it looks like there's no room for the girls. I guess I'll have to give some of these presents away to make room in the back," Jacob teased.

"Very funny, dad," Beth rolled her eyes.

"I'm fucking serious," Jacob said stone-faced.

"We can go with mom," Kate suggested.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Jacob said irritably. "Now that you're officially young women, making your own decisions, remember the Torah prohibits homosexuality, cross-dressing, and tattoos," he said looking straight at Kate. "And theft and murder," he said looking at Beth.

"Jacob, stop," Gabi told him off.

"Great party. I'll see you at home," Jacob said giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Well, there was one gift that couldn't fit in the car," Gabi said giving them two small jewelry boxes.

"Awesome," Kate said upon seeing the ruby necklace.

"Our birthstone," Beth remarked.

"Actually, you were both born in January so your birthstone is actually garnet but thanks for playing," Gabi corrected.

"So?" Kate wondered.

"Red is the color of love, passion, courage, and war. At some point, you two will both have to wrestle with these emotions. What defines your character is how you balance them. So, keep them close to your heart, because I'll be thinking of you when I wear mine," Gabi said showing them her earring.

"And someday, you'll both find yourselves encountering a very special person that has glowing ruby eyes," Gabi predicted.

"End simulation," Beth said as she took her Obsidian lenses off. She was in the Bat-Cave with Brainiac 5 watching over her. "Using my old memories to manipulate me? Even for a gal like me, that's cold."

"Deciphering what is true and what is false will make the true moments all that more impressionable," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Do you have other memories?" Beth asked hopefully.

"I have all of them," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batwoman dropped down to save a woman from being sexually assaulted by an obnoxiously drunk man. Batwoman easily beat the man down. "Thank you, Batwoman," the woman gushed.

"Prostitution is illegal," Batwoman told her off.

"I'm not a prostitute," the woman said offended.

"Then why are you wearing a prostitute's uniform?" Batwoman asked getting close to her.

The beaten man then fired his pistol at Batwoman's back sparking off the suit. He fired a few more times at her as Batwoman turned around to face him. Batwoman quickly disarmed him, pointed the pistol at his head, and fired killing him. The woman shrieked and ran off.

Batwoman looked over the cheap pistol and threw it aside. She then used her projector cable gun to take off. Soon thereafter, Batwoman rode into the Bat-Cave and took off her cowl revealing herself as Kara. "Turning your back on a still conscious assailant was sloppy," Brainiac 5 chided.

"I have a lot on my mind," Kara admitted. "I just needed to blow off some steam."

"It's the pregnancy, isn't it?" Brainiac 5 assumed.

"Yeah," Kara said anxiously.

* * *

Kara, in civilians, and Brainiac 5 took the elevator to the top floor. "How the fuck did this happen?" Kara demanded.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much they...," Brainiac 5 began.

"Don't fuck with me, Barney," Kara said crossly as she sat behind her desk.

"The genetics of humans, Kryptonians, and the Insane are compatible when it comes to reproduction. Your power-level in your base form is so high you never had to worry about anyone's sperm being able to penetrate your uterus' defenses. However, Mon-El is now on par with your base form when he's Super Insane 4. That is when it happened," Brainiac 5 explained.

"I couldn't help myself, Barney. He was so red, so fury, and that tail. He's like an animal in that form," Kara said feeling a sexual high just thinking about it.

"Without condoning...or condemning...I understand," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"What Jor and Kal did, natural reproduction, was so taboo in Kryptonian tradition. I never thought I would repeat their mistake. I created Mara and Kon in a pod, like any decent Kryptonian would," Kara said reflectively.

"You have always been willing to butt tradition when it suited you," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Maybe creating children in pods is a tradition worth keeping," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You are apprehensive," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"I'm scared as shit. What if the child is too strong for me to even control? What if the child is too weak and cannot survive?" Kara said flustered.

"I'll always be with you to monitor your progress with maximum privacy," Brainiac 5 assured her. "When do you intend to tell Mon?"

"I don't know," Kara admitted.

"I suggest stepping down from your superhero duties until the next season," Brainiac 5 advised.

"I did just that and Nia was almost killed by a cyborg," Kara shook her head. "Leviathon is still out there."

"If anything happened to the child, I don't know if your fragile psyche would be able to handle it. You are as much a threat to this world as you are its savior," Brainiac 5 said.

"I know," Kara nodded.

Kate then entered the room interrupting their discussion. "What's up?" she asked ignorantly.

"Heteornormative stuff. Nothing that would interest someone like you," Kara said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Kate said, put off.

"We have August Cartwright. Beth has been playing with him this last week," Kara revealed.

"By playing, you mean torturing," Kate assumed.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Normally, I would go into a rant about how fucked up this is but not with this guy," Kate said shaking her head.

"We're going to play a game with your father. Your cooperation is mandatory," Kara ordered.

"Well...shit," Kate sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Jacob knocked on the door of Kate's Lesbian bar. "What couldn't you tell me over the phone?" he asked annoyed.

"I need you to promise you won't kill him," Kate said vaguely.

"Kill who?" Jacob wondered.

"That didn't sound like a promise," Kate said thinking this might be a bad idea after all.

"Kate, open the damn door," Jacob ordered and then forced his way inside. He then eyed August Cartwright tied to a chair. "How did you find him?" he asked after looking him over.

"Batwoman dropped his ass on my doorstep," Kate said truthfully. She then handed his wallet over to Jacob. "It would appear he has been masquerading Gotham's elite as its beloved plastic surgeon."

"Right under our nose," Jacob said pissed-off as he threw the wallet to the floor.

"We need to call the GCPD and get him arrested," Kate advised.

"Yeah, fuck those guys. They arrested me on that bullshit murder charge and then allowed that Fed to...," Jacob let it hang.

"What do you suggest? We kill him, bury his body, and go on with our lives?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Rise and shine, you son-of-a-bitch," Jacob said angrily as August awoke.

"I was expecting the GCPD," August muttered.

"Well, you've got one meaner. Do you want me to start with your nose or your kneecaps?" Jacob asked.

"You don't intimidate me, Mr. Kane. I am the master of games. I won't let you win," August said to him. "I am always focused, my plans calculated, pointed, collateral damage kept to a minimum."

Jacob proceeded to choke his ass. "Dad, stop!" Kate tugged at him and then finally got him off of him. "If we kill him, we're no better than he is."

* * *

**Flashback**

The crime lords of the Religion of Crime met in Rome to discuss their next move. Present were the leaders of the 13 covens. "With Bruno dead, I am now your new leader. Does any dispute this?" Red Queen said to them all.

No one did. "After repeated attempts to capture Katherine Kane, we have now reached the conclusion that acquiring her is a waste of time and resources. She is too heavily protected by the US military. Our failure to capture both Elizabeth and Katherine Kane has led to this moment. We require both to lead our fine organization, twins in crime. I have, therefore, decided that Elizabeth shall be disposed of," Red Queen said.

She then turned to August Cartwright. "Do what must be done. Off with her head," Red Queen ordered.

"It shall be done, mother," August replied.

Instead, August warned Alice of her impending assassination. "I knew who I was this morning but I've changed a few times since then," Alice said amusedly.

What followed was a total massacre as Alice and her Rabbit gang slaughtered the 13 coven leaders and then went straight for the Red Queen. Alice circled a defiant Red Queen. "Your majesty, we finally meet," Alice mocked.

"You changed your hair. Why the fuck would you do that?" Red Queen asked her.

"It's actually a wig so calm your tits," Alice told her off.

"Shame, you were such a pretty girl," Red Queen mocked. "Get me a cup of coffee and some cream," she ordered.

"I don't think you appreciate the power dynamic at play here," Alice denied.

"Get me my cream!" Red Queen shouted at her.

"Alright, damn," Alice said motioning for one of her Rabbits to get some.

"We're out of cream," the Rabbit returned.

"Well...shit," Alice frowned. She then noticed the Red Queen's ruby earrings. "Where did you get those?"

"My son, August, dug up your mother's grave and fetched me them. I hope you don't mind," Red Queen mocked.

"Well...actually, I do mind," Alice said to her and then motioned for her men to splash gasoline on Red Queen. "You know the thing about gasoline. It's cheap."

"The fuck? You know who the fuck I am? You kill me and you will be hunted forever; you, and your wretched family. I am the Red Queen, bitch!" Red Queen shouted at her.

"Everything burns...including you, Your Majesty," Alice said giving her a curtsey and then lit Red Queen on fire. Alice watched as Red Queen screamed and thrashed about. When she was ash, Alice then collected the ruby earrings.

"I'm going to need a moment alone, boys," Alice said to her gang.

Once they were all gone, she sobbed uncontrollably.

**End Flashback**

* * *

August rambled on once Jacob recovered himself. "It was my mother that siphoned off her happiness, snuffed her spark, beat her so hard and so often that it became easier for Alice to become numb than human."

"I am going to skin you alive," Jacob threatened.

"This is his," Kate said handing over August's smartphone. "Trace it and see where it leads."

"Why not kill me now? It's what you want," August tempted. "You're no different than me, Mr. Kane."

"Fuck you," Jacob spat.

"Do you know what I did to your wife's grave? You see, envy is my particular sin," August admitted.

"What the fuck did you do?" Jacob demanded.

"Your wife was so beautiful...even as a corpse. I couldn't help myself, so I took her lovely head," August said.

"You're lying," Jacob refused to believe it.

"Check my pockets," August said to him.

Jacob went ahead and searched him finding the ruby earrings. "My God," he realized.

"He could have gotten those anywhere," Kate said reasonably.

Jacob took his pistol out and aimed it at August's head. "Dad, don't," Kate pleaded.

"If you're not going to shoot me, could you give me a glass of water," August antagonized.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up!" Jacob said ready to pull the trigger.

"You're boring, Mr. Kane. You're boring me," August rolled his eyes.

Jacob went to single action on his pistol. "Dad, please," Kate said to him.

Finally, Jacob withdrew his gun from August and pistol-whipped him instead. "I'm not like you. I never will be," Jacob said to him and then left the room.

August eyed Jacob and waited to see if he would come back. Satisfied he wouldn't return, he snapped off his restraints and morphed into Brainiac 5. "We done playing games?" Kate asked.

"Not quite," Brainiac 5 said and then called Jacob using Kate's phone. "Beth is alive. She's at 614 Williams Street," Brainiac 5 said mimicking Kate's voice.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"We cut a deal," Brainiac 5 said vaguely still using Kate's voice and then hung up.-

"Creepy as fuck," Kate remarked.

* * *

Jacob rushed over to where Beth was and found her sulking at the base of the stairs of a two-story wrecked house. Jacob gave a look of surprise, seeing her alive and then walked over to her. "Where's Kate?" Beth asked.

"She's with Cartwright," Jacob said softly. "She got him to tell me where you were."

"And you came running," Beth realized. "Why?"

"Because I care and to keep whatever sanity you have left," Jacob said.

"Touching," Beth nodded. "I'm ready to come home now."

"I'll get you the best doctors at a secluded psychiatric hospital. No one will know you're there," Jacob offered.

"Sounds great," Beth smiled.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara, Kate, and Brainiac 5 looked over a chained up August Cartwright. "What I said about what he did to your mother's corpse was true," Brainiac 5 said handing Kate a pistol.

"Is it true? About the earrings?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah," August said with a truth-seeking collar around his neck.

Kate raised her pistol at him with tears in her eyes. "If you kill him, I won't blame you," Kara said softly.

Kate's hand shook as she struggled to control her emotions. "No," she said finally and handed the pistol back to Brainiac 5.

"Good," Kara said pleased.

Brainiac 5 emptied the pistol of its magazine and showed that it was full of blanks. "Thank you," Kate said appreciatively.

"No problem," Brainiac 5 said then loaded his own magazine into the pistol. He then shot August in the neck, shocking Kate. After a brief struggle, August bled out.

Kara then incinerated the body to nothing. "Bodies don't bury themselves."

"Are we done with these tests?" Kate asked impatiently.

"I suppose," Kara said uncommittedly.

"I'll see my way out," Kate said walking off.

Kara turned to Brainiac 5. "And how is our favorite crazy girl?"

"She's been relatively calm," Brainiac 5 said showing Beth in a cell reading _Alice in Wonderland_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not inclined to have Kate fall to the Dark Side and be a killer. That is the dynamic between Kate and Kara, the light and the dark between them. I can understand deviating from the comics but you have to provide a better story in place of them, not a Silence of the Lambs rip-off which is what's been going on for the last ten episodes. The show keeps spinning its wheels with characters captured, released, captured, released, etc.


	20. Assault on Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Kara assault Arkham to release Mouse.

Kate met up with Jacob and Beth in an abandoned area away from the city. "You, my darling sister, are my hero," Beth said to Kate giving nothing away.

"Knock it off. Kate, what happened to Arthur Cartwright?" Jacob asked her.

"I let him go," Kate lied.

"Well, I hope it was worth it," Jacob said annoyed

"Love you, too, dad," Beth mocked.

"I'm about to put you back in the cuffs," Jacob told her.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Beth said not taking him seriously.

Beth then went over to Jacob to secretly disarm him. Oblivious, Jacob went over to Kate leaning on the hood of Jacob's car. "You made a difficult choice. I probably would have done the same."

"So, I pretend that letting him go never happened?" Kate asked.

"Kate, you let everyone go," Beth rolled her eyes.

"What does she mean by that?" Jacob demanded.

"I'm referring to her long train of girlfriends," Beth backtracked.

"You slut-shaming me? That doesn't work if you're gay," Kate shot back.

"Oh, really?" Beth doubted. "You know what? I'm going to go after Mouse, now. Because, unlike you, what we have is a genuine relationship."

"We find him together," Jacob said resolved.

"I think we have different ideas as to what happens after we find Mouse, so no," Beth refused.

"Alice, stop, I can't let you," Jacob said and then grabbed for his pistol finding it missing.

"But you can," Beth said pointing Jacob's pistol at him. "It's amazing how distracted you become when your emotions get the better of you. So, I'm going to leave, now. Family reunion is over."

"Well...shit," Jacob muttered as Beth skipped away.

A distance away, out of sight, Beth morphed into Brainiac 5.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batwoman slammed a thug into a windshield, twisted his ankle around, and then slammed him into the passenger side door. Batwoman then placed her blades from her armband to his throat. "If I ever see you again...," she threatened.

"Wait...what the fuck is wrong with me?" she wondered out loud.

"Do you want me to make a list?" the thug asked.

Batwoman quickly slashed his throat killing him. Befuddled, Batwoman drove off back to the Bat-Cave. Upon arriving, she met up with Brainiac 5. "Jacob Kane's personal pistol," he said handing it to her.

"Nice," Kara said as she took her cowl off. She placed the pistol with her other treasure hunt items.

"Anything wrong?" Brainiac 5 asked knowingly.

Kara sat down and gave a heavy sigh. "I hesitated to kill a guy. Not to mock him or play games with him. It was as if my inner conscience was telling me not to. I am entering a lighter place. Barney, I'm becoming like my sister. What does that make me now?"

"The pregnancy could be releasing hormones that you have never experienced before. Mercy, compassion, and nurturing are female traits you have never entertained before," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"I'm scared, Barney. Scared of what I'm becoming," Kara said honestly.

"We will get through this, together," Brainiac 5 assured her. "By the way, Reggie Harris' post-conviction hearing is tomorrow."

"Any possibility he could be released?" Kara asked.

"This is New York, so yeah," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Shit. Well, in that case, I'll use Jacob Kane's pistol to kill him," Kara considered.

"Very good," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Then, you can take another whack at him," Kara said to Brainiac 5 as they exited the cave.

* * *

At the Lesbian bar, Kate sulked as she ignored a call from Sophie. Beth then casually walked up to her. "I don't have time for this, Barney," Kate assumed.

"It's me this time," Beth said honestly.

Kate gave her a spooked look. "You're out."

"For good behavior," Beth smiled. "I imagine you're feeling hopeless, right now. Your boss is a homicidal bitch and there's nothing you can do about it. Believe me, I've been down that road."

"I won't kill people," Kate said resolved. "Let me guess, you want my help to find Mouse."

"Yeah," Beth nodded.

"What do you see in him?" Kate asked.

"I like to see the best in people. Ever tried that?" Beth smiled.

"All the time," Kate gestured towards her. "Never works out."

"The Crows will put a bullet in his head. Just because you don't pull the trigger doesn't mean you're not responsible," Beth said to her.

"That's bullshit," Kate shook her head.

"Once I find Mouse, I'll leave this wretched city for good," Beth promised.

"Why should I believe you?" Kate asked.

"Well, fuck, all my rabbits are dead. Just help me and you'll never have to deal with me again," Beth enticed.

"Even if I did agree, my boss will hunt you down," Kate said obviously.

"She says it's entirely up to you. Apparently, she doesn't give a shit about anything outside Gotham," Beth said.

"The answer is no," Kate shut her down.

"Well...shit," Beth muttered.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Kara, Brainiac 5, and Beth looked over a floor-map of Arkham Assylum. "What has been lost can be found," Beth said brightly.

"Tell me, Beth. What's the attraction? He's ugly as fuck, weak-as-fuck, and calls himself Mouse. You could do far better," Kara told her.

"We've been through a lot together," Beth said vaguely.

"I knew a guy I went on many adventures on but that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him...like, at all," Kara said referring to Winn.

Beth said nothing. "It's his dick size, isn't it? I get it," Kara allowed.

"I can't sleep at night knowing I left Mouse behind," Beth admitted.

"There are drugs for that. You want some?" Kara offered.

"You can't appreciate a woman's fascination and attraction towards something crazy, evil, and dangerous," Beth doubted.

"Yes, I can. We're the same," Kara acknowledged.

"Then help me get him back," Beth pleaded.

"How many times have the two of you been jailed and escaped over this season?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"I've lost count," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"He's a super-computer and he's lost count," Kara pointed out. "What did Kate say when you asked her to join you?"

"She turned me down," Beth said sadly.

"Well, ain't that a bitch? Alright, where is he held up?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"In this room, the basement. It's the most secure area of Arkham," Brainiac 5 pointed on the map.

"To unlock his room, it requires two keys. Dr. Butler has one and so does his head of security," Beth said.

"I can simply punch the door open," Kara said dismissively.

"Remember the rules," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Damn, that's right," Kara realized she wasn't allowed to use her super-powers as Batwoman.

Brainiac 5 suddenly twitched. "Reggie Harris is free, subject to a retrial," he announced.

"Keep tabs on him. I want him to experience sweet freedom before I kill him," Kara ordered.

"What if he's innocent?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"He's still a thug. I've killed for less," Kara rolled her eyes.

Beth stared at their exchange. "Reggie Harris has many enemies on the outside. We could wait until someone tries to take a shot at him. Then, we can kill two birds with one stone," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"I don't like waiting. I'm giving our would-be shooter a week," Kara allowed.

Kara and Brainiac 5 then turned to Beth. "I know we make light of killing people in front of you but...," Kara said to her and then stopped. "Damn it, I lost my train of thought," Kara admitted.

"Thank you for killing the man that destroyed my life, destroyed my family," Beth said sincerely referring to Arthur. 

"No problem," Kara nodded. "But can I trust you inside Arkham?"

"You can trust me," Beth assured her.

"No killing except me and only if it is absolutely necessary," Kara told her.

"Yeah, okay, no one will die," Beth promised.

"Well, okay then," Kara agreed.

* * *

That night, Kara and Beth got into costume. Kara put on the Batsuit without the cowl. Instead, she put a black mask around her eyes. Beth put on a Robin costume that featured body armor, non-lethal weaponry, gadgets, and was a dark red in the torso. It also featured a black mask around her eyes.

"Really?" Beth rolled her eyes at her costume.

"Once you graduate from Robin, you can become Batgirl," Kara told her.

Kara rode them both over to Arkham's gate. There, they were stopped by the two guards. "Visiting hours are over, nine-to-five," they said not recognizing their costumes.

Kara quickly took out a pistol and fired into their kneecaps dropping them. She then punched through the glass window of their booth and pushed the button opening the gate. Kara then turned to a shocked Beth. "They'll live," Kara said dismissively.

Kara went over to the lock doors and kicked them open. They were immediately confronted by two guards. "Let's play a game. Put down the guards or I'll kill them," Kara said to Beth.

"Holy shit," Beth realized.

Beth charged the guards and expertly fought them with punches and kicks. The guards took out their batons only for them to be disarmed. Kara watched amused as Beth eventually took the two guards to the floor. "After you," Kara gestured.

Beth and Kara raced up the stairs and found Dr. Butler's office. Kara kicked the door in and the two went inside. "Dr. Butler, I presume," Beth said to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he wondered.

"We don't have time for small talk," Kara told Beth.

"Please indulge me," Beth said taking out her knife.

Kara waited patiently as Beth threatened Dr. Butler with the knife. "I can only imagine the pain and suffering you put my dear friend, Mouse, under. With just one quick slice, one more name off my list," she said placing the knife at his throat.

"But...a promise is a promise," Beth said pulling the blade away. "Now, where are your keys?"

"I would hurry up if I was you," Kara said and then fired into the head of an approaching guard.

"Holy fuck, are you for real?" Beth asked incredulously.

Kara shrugged. "Give me the damn keys," Beth said grabbing them from Dr. Butler. While Beth was distracted, Dr. Butler activated the panic button.

Kara then shot him in the head. "Shall we?" she gestured to Beth.

The two made their way to the security office together. Kara kicked the door in and was immediately confronted by the chief of security. Beth quickly disarmed him and the fight was on. Kara watched passively as they fought around the office. More security guards then came rushing in. Beth, to her credit, held them off and stabbed a few of them with her knife. Beth incapacitated a few of them but was then overwhelmed as she became tired. Kara then shot the remaining guards in the head.

"I don't know how many more I can fight off like this," Beth said panting.

"Don't worry about it. I gut a bullet for each of them," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You could fight too, you know," Beth glared at her.

"I'm pregnant so I'd rather not," Kara smirked.

Beth took the second pair of keys from the security chief and made her way towards the basement. More guards entered the hallway with their guns raised. Kara shielded Beth as they fired into her back. Kara backhanded a closet door and threw Beth inside. Kara then turned around as she was shot several times. She quickly shot all of the guards dead with perfect aim and reloaded.

"Clear," Kara said.

Beth looked at all the bodies amazed. "How many more are you going to kill?" she asked appalled.

"As many as it takes," Kara said obviously.

The two went down the stairs to the basement and were ambushed by more guards. Beth struggled against one guard while Kara shot to death several more guards. Beth cried out as she struggled with the guard in an attempt to spare him. "Just give up!" she shouted at him.

Kara sighed and then casually shot him in the head. "Here we are," Kara said of Mouse's cell.

"If I knew you were going to kill all these people, I would have come up with a different way," Beth said to her.

"Oh really? You were going to whine Kate into helping you?" Kara scoffed.

"Maybe," Beth nodded.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Kara mocked.

"How are you any different from me?" Beth asked her.

"You're a girl scout compared to me," Kara said darkly.

The two then used their keys to open the door. "After you," Kara gestured.

"I'm not fucking stupid. You go in there and get him out," Beth said angrily.

"You think I would lock you in this cell? I could kill the both of you, right now," Kara threatened.

"Then do it. I won't be a fool," Beth said to her.

"Well, okay then," Kara said entering the cell.

Beth then quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. Kara turned around surprised. "What you trying to prove? I could punch these doors off."

"Then do it," Beth smirked.

Kara stared at Beth. "Open the door or I'll kill him," she said pointing the pistol at Mouse.

"I don't give a shit," Beth replied.

Kara casually shot Mouse in the head. Beth gave no reaction. "You really are a cold-hearted bitch," Kara realized.

"You would know," Beth shot back. "If you're so strong get out yourself."

"I'm testing your loyalty, Beth. Open the doors, now," Kara ordered.

Beth played with her butterfly knife. "You were never going to free Mouse for me."

"Well...no shit," Kara said obviously. "He's the leverage I need to keep you in check."

"For what its worth, I had fun after I figured it out," Beth said and then walked off.

Kara frowned. "End simulation." Kara then faded away.

* * *

Kara found herself in the cave and found Beth still on a slab with Obsidian Lenses on her eyes. Kara swiped them off her eyes waking her up. "You bitch!" Beth said pounding on Kara's chest.

"Look at you go," Kara mocked and then gently pushed her to the floor.

"How could you do that to me?" Beth asked angrily.

"Could have been worse. It could have been real with me tricking you into that cell," Kara said dismissively.

"You think because you have all this power, you can do whatever you want!" Beth shouted at her.

"Do you listen to yourself? Do you remember when you were on the top of the food chain? Bruce knew from the beginning that the only way to beat the crazies was to be even crazier," Kara said to her.

Beth stared at Kara in horror. Brainiac 5 casually walked up to Kara. "Reggie Harris was shot and killed this evening in front of his grandma, no less."

"I hope those few hours of freedom were worth it," Kara smirked. "Got an ID on the shooter?"

"The shooter got into a firefight with Jacob Kane. They're both dead," Brainiac 5 lied.

Kara nodded. "My father is dead!" Beth freaked out.

"Like you give a shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

Beth began to cry like a baby with loud sobs as she sat on the floor. Kara watched her carefully to see if it was genuine. "Come on, Beth. He was an asshole. We both know that."

"He was still my father," Beth sobbed.

Kara eyed Brainiac 5 who simply nodded to her. Kara embraced the crying Beth. "Your father is still alive. Just the shooter is dead."

"Really?" Beth said hopefully.

"Yeah," Kara smiled.

Kara let go of Beth as she passed out on the floor. Kara then turned to Brainiac 5. "If Reggie Harris wasn't the shooter, then I want to know who was. Lucius Fox was a friend of Bruce and therefore a friend of mine."

"Understood," Brainiac 5 agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter the scenario it always ends with either Alice or Mouse escaping or getting put in a cell. I hope that little twist about Arkham was a little surprising. I got to say, I'm really enjoying seeing "Batwoman" on screen for 2 minutes each episode. Keep it coming.


	21. Batwoman: Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parody of the animated movie Batman: Hush.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

A pissed-off Bruce Wayne came down to the Bat-Cave with Alfred behind him. He suited up in a prototype Bat-suit and went over to the small lake inside the cave. "What do you suggest, Alfred? By sea or by air?" Batman asked him.

"Do you really have to ask?" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Why not both?" a voice from behind said.

Batman turned to see Dick Grayson in his Robin suit. He looked over his yellowish cape, red-colored chest armor, a black mask that just covered his eyes, and the R symbol on his chest. "Really?"

"I took the liberty, Sir," Alfred excused him.

"It shows," Batman mocked. "What's the R stand for? Retard?"

"Fuck you, old man. I'm the Robin," Robin shot back.

"No one's intimidated by a robin," Batman pointed out.

"I'll lure my enemies in with a false sense of security and then take them out from behind," Robin replied.

"Fair enough," Batman smirked.

"Riddler and Two-Face can make a pretty lethal combination. You could use a hand," Robin said.

"Actually, I don't," Batman doubted.

"Come on, man. You have let me kill Harvey. He killed my FOLKS!" Robin said emotionally.

"Alright, you get this one kill. That's it and only because we're friends," Batman allowed.

"Not just a friend. A partner," Robin said.

"That just sounded really gay," Batman chided.

"Get used to it," Robin told him off.

"You get the boat, junior," Batman pointed it out.

Robin looked at the boat realizing its limitations. He then saw Batman get into the cockpit of the Batwing. "Well...shit."

The Batwing expertly navigated the cave and then flew into the air a distance away from Wayne Manor. The Batboat rocketed through the tunnel system until dumping into Gotham bay. The two vehicles then made their way towards the Nygma factory plant. The Batwing quickly got ahead of the Batboat towards the glowing green factory that had large sails that collected the brainwaves of Gothamites. Edward Nygma, the Riddler, had used his invention to trap people into a 3D show on their TVs while collecting their information and secrets. As a direct competitor to Wayne Industries, he had to be stopped.

As the Batboat approached, mines in the water detonated. Robin tried to avoid the mines in vain as they surrounded Nygma Tech island. Finally, a mine detonated blasting the Batboat. Robin ejected as he was hit and then the Batboat was completely destroyed as it hit another mine. Bruce shook his head dismayed at Robin.

Batman ignored Robin and switched to missiles. He then fired several missiles at the Nygma factory. The missiles hit the sails destroying them and then the entire tower of Nygma Tech exploded in a fireball. The rest of the factory collapsed as explosions went through it. The Batman did a victory pass over the island and leaped out of the Batwing cockpit. Using his cape, he glided down to the ruined factory and landed on the rocks. The Batwing flew off on auto-pilot.

Batman then put an explosive device on one of the locked doors blowing it off. He then entered finding the control center in ruins. Nygma was on his throne a complete wreck. Half the floor was gone as the hologram emitter was offline. Batman casually walked over to him and then looked down seeing Two-Face's body at the bottom of a deep pit.

"Was this supposed to be some kind of death trap for me?" Batman asked him.

"You weren't supposed to do that. Not when I had Dr. Meridian with me," Nygma said dumbfoundedly.

"Who? Oh, yeah. Well, her knowing my secret identity had expired," Batman said callously.

"Why can't I kill you?" Nygma asked frustrated.

"Because I'm Batman," he said obviously.

Nygma gave Batman a Gary Busey expression and then shrieked like a little girl as he had a sudden freak-out. Robin then entered the control center wet and panting from effort. "Where's Two-Face?" he demanded.

"Already dead," Batman pointed him out.

"Shit," Robin shook his head dismayed.

Nygma continued to scream his head off as he started hallucinating a giant bat coming towards him. Robin then punched him to the face knocking him out.

"Good work, Robin," Batman said sarcastically.

"This mission blows," Robin muttered as he walked off.

* * *

**Batwoman: Hush**

* * *

**Several Years Later...**

Kara arrived fashionably late to a rich party wearing a white dress and Martha Wayne's pearls. As she entered, she got a number of looks from rich folks surprised by her appearance. "Kara Wayne, is that you?" one rich lady asked.

"It sure is," Kara said and then immediately walked over to the bar. "Is everyone clear?" she asked Brainiac 5 via her earpiece.

"All clear," he said to her from the Bat-Cave as he used facial recognition on each attendee. "It's perfectly acceptable for you to take a night off. Try talking to someone about sports, for example."

"It will be a cold day in hell before I listen to your social advice," Kara said dismissively. "Oh, shit. Beth is here."

"I let her out for good behavior," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara eyed Beth wondering if anyone would recognize her even as a brunette. "Kate, status report?"

At the docks, Batwoman was kicking ass on some criminals. "Little busy here," she said as she punched and kicked multiple bad guys at once.

"You were only supposed to scout the area," Kara said annoyed.

"Well, what can I say? Things got fucked sideways," Kate said. "Found out the shipment was tonight, so I torched it."

"The fuck?" Kara wondered. She then heard a massive explosion in the background.

"Who knew heroin was so flammable," Kate said.

"To purify white heroin, you use hydrochloric acid making it flammable. This makes its purity level a lot higher than brown or black heroin. I can't believe you just burned all that shit," Kara said dismayed.

Kate avoided some gunfire and then a gasoline barrel exploded. "Do you need me to intervene? I can be there in five seconds," Kara offered.

"I can handle this," Kate said throwing a Batarang. It attached to the shooter's gun and exploded. Batwoman then beat down the shooter.

Kara could hear police sirens in the distance. "Alright, get out of there."

Kara then strolled over to Beth who was enjoying her martini. "How have you been, Beth?"

"You could say I'm at a crossroads. I used to enjoy killing these rich fucks but now that I'm here, I'm actually enjoying myself," Beth smiled.

"Change can be good, sometimes," Kara said condescendingly.

Tommy Elliot then walked up to Kara. "Beautiful as always, Mrs. Wayne."

"Son-of-a-bitch, how did you escape prison?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"The DA wanted to make a statement that citizen's arrests by Batwoman are not valid," Tommy smiled.

"Good to hear," Kara said with false sincerity.

"So, no hard feelings about stealing your gun?" Tommy asked.

"It was junk anyway," Kara rolled her eyes. "This is Beth Kane."

"Wow, I thought you were dead," Tommy said surprised.

"I was...for a while," Beth said vaguely.

"Tommy and Bruce were like brothers, so in a sense, he's like my brother-in-law. He's renowned as an expert brain surgeon, a successful businessman, and a total asshole," Kara introduced to Beth.

"Can I get you a drink?" Tommy suggested.

"How about an orange juice, freshly squeezed," Kara agreed walking away with him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I am receiving reports that Bane has abducted a child," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"That sounds like bullshit. Bane is dead," Kara doubted.

"This version is from Cuba, not England," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Gotcha," Kara understood. "Have Kate take care of it. I'm busy hanging out with Tommy Elliot and Beth."

"There's so much wrong with what you just said," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara turned off her earpiece and enjoyed her evening.

* * *

At the Dupree company warehouse, Bane held Edward Dupree hostage. The Dupree family agreed to pay the ransom for their son, Edward. A robot with a bag full of money then went inside the building. Batwoman entered the warehouse through the roof and took out the armed guards one-by-one with quick punches and kicks. Using the darkness to her advantage, Kate dispatched the guards.

"Is this the same Bane that broke Batman's back?" Kate asked Brainiac 5.

"That was a different Bane but don't underestimate this one," Brainiac 5 warned.

"Bruce must have had a lot of difficulties recovering from a broken back," Kate mused.

"Actually, it was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Brainiac 5 corrected.

"And that's why he's the legend," Kate muttered.

"You'll get there eventually, maybe, possibly," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Right," Kate rolled her eyes.

Kate kicked the last guard out of commission and then quickly untied Edward from his chair. "Everything is going to be fine. Batwoman is here."

"I am so fucked," Edward realized.

"Where is my damn money?" Bane asked jumping down to them. He was tall, muscular, had a mask around his whole face, and had tube linking his armband to the back of his head. He had a strong Cuban accent.

"Look, if this is about money, my boss can write you a check," Batwoman said to him.

Bane charged her not taking her seriously. Batwoman avoided his strikes and then thew Batarangs at him. The Batarangs merely bounced off him. "Well...shit," Kate realized.

Kate dodged Bane's strikes but then got tripped up. Bane took hold of Kate and grabbed her by the throat off the floor. "Does Bane...have to choke a bitch?" he wondered.

Kate fired a TASER darts into his mask. Bane dropped Batwoman as he seized up in pain. Kate backed away as Bane recovered ripping the darts off his mask. Bane then swung at Batwoman missing each time. Kate kicked him to the chin to no effect.

"Give me my money so I can buy more drugs!" Bane demanded as he nearly hit her.

"Here's your money. Come get it," Kate challenged and then kicked him to the face.

"Bitch, please," Bane said not even feeling it.

"Crap," Kate realized and then eyed the tube. She threw a Batarang that sliced off the tube and then some electrical wires. The wires hit Bane's metal mask and electrocuted him. Bane then fell to the floor toasted.

"Mind over muscle," Kate smiled. She then checked to see if he had a pulse. "You better not be dead. I have this no-kill rule. Oh, you're alive. Good." She then kicked Bane for good measure.

Kate then noticed she was being watched. A woman in a red ninja uniform approached. "Batwoman," she addressed kneeling before her.

"And you are?" Kate wondered.

"Lady Shiva of the League of Assasins," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"You're not the first Batwoman, are you?" Lady Shiva realized.

"Of course, I am," Kate lied.

"Right," Lady Shiva doubted.

"The League of Assassins has no place in Gotham," Kate said trying to sound intimidating.

"We think we do. I'm here to tell you that someone exploited the Lazarus Pit. Do you know who this intruder might be?" Lady Shiva asked.

"No clue," Kate admitted.

Lady Shiva gave her an annoyed look. "Alright, I'll look into it," Kate said to her.

"Your reputation is legendary. I expected...better," Lady Shiva said as she exited.

"Bitch," Kate muttered.

Commissioner Forbes then came up to Batwoman. "Thanks for taking him down although I am surprised he's still alive," he said as officers cuffed Bane.

"I have a new rule now," Kate said vaguely.

"Right, so where's the money?" he wondered.

Kate looked at the robot roller and saw that the money bag was gone. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

A woman in black ran on the roof with the money bag. Kate ran after her and identified her as Beth. "Took you long enough," Beth teased.

As she reached the end of the roof, she fired a projectile cable gun to the next building. Kate followed her and cornered her on the roof. "Beth, what the fuck?" Kate asked her.

"Catch me if you can," Beth smirked and then leaped off the building. She landed perfectly on a train down below. Kate leaped off as well, fired her projectile cable gun, and swung towards the train. A sniper then shot her cable.

"No," Beth said softly as Kate fell.

Kate tried to grab a hold of a gargoyle head only for its head to snap off on impact. Kate then fell to the ground hard on her back. Three hoodlums then walked over to her. "Let's see who's under the mask," one of them said and reached for it. He was immediately shocked by the suit.

"Only one way to deal with this freak," one of them said taking out a gun.

A knife suddenly went into his forehead. Beth then quickly beat back the other two men, took the pistol of the first guy, and shot the other two dead. Brainiac 5 then drove up to them on his Harley Davidson and looked over the fallen Batwoman.

He quickly examined her. "Concussion: Could be worse," he said looking her over.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Beth said sorrowfully.

"If you want money, we have plenty of it," Brainiac 5 said.

"That's not it. It's about the Duprees hoarding it while the rest of us can barely get by," Beth said to him.

"She fell, as a result of a sniper. Until we know more, we must take precautions. Come back to the cave," Brainiac 5 ordered.

* * *

Kate was placed on a medical table with Brainiac 5 examining her. "Was it worth it?" he asked Beth

"Is that a trick question?" she wondered.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kara asked as she entered the cave.

"I'm about to perform brain surgery. Hopefully, it will be an improvement," Brainiac 5 said ambitiously.

"I think she needs a hospital," Beth said.

"Barney is an expert surgeon and has more advanced tools," Kara explained. "Just don't make her a cyborg," Kara ordered.

Kara then noticed Ivy's cell was empty. "Where the fuck did she go?" she wondered.

"Last night, you let her out to mock her killing kiss. After making out with her, you just let her leave the cave," Brainiac 5 said showing surveillance footage of the event.

"And you're telling me this now?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I have a theory that her kiss can persuade people to do her bidding," Brainiac 5 said.

"Sure, let's go with that," Kara quickly agreed. "I'm going to Arkham before those incompetent fools let him loose," Kara said. "And you, stop stealing shit," she pointed at Beth.

* * *

At Arkham, Bane was carted away fully restrained. "Moving Bane is unnecessary, Waller. This is one of the most secure prisons on the planet," Commissioner Forbes complained.

"Please, this place loses a homicidal inmate at least once a week," Waller said dismissively.

"You have no paperwork, no orders, I'm calling the mayor," Forbes threatened.

Waller ignored Forbes as he left. Batwoman then emerged from the shadows. "Wondered when you would get here," Waller said unimpressed."Are you also going to tell me I can't take him?"

"He's all yours. I just want to have a chat with him," Kara said.

"Regarding?" Waller asked suspiciously.

"I believe he's working with Poison Ivy. I need to know why," Kara said.

"Why? Because a leaf happened to be on his body when we took him in?" Waller asked skeptically.

"I might have information that I would be willing to trade," Kara said coyly.

"I'm on a schedule, Supergirl, or should I say, Harley Quinn, or should I say, Kara Danvers," Waller said dismissively.

"You still pissed I killed off your entire Suicide Squad and left you to die over five years ago? Just let it go," Kara antagonized.

Bane suddenly got loose and started punching fools. "Did you people tranq him?" Waller demanded through the speakerphone

"Yes, Ma'am, enough to take down a herd of elephants. Oh God!" one of them said before getting smacked down.

"Well...shit," Waller said disappointedly as the surveillance camera went down.

"Bane is using a new type of venom. He's immune to your sedatives," Kara said smugly. "I was going to tell you but you were being such a bitch to me."

"Fuck," Waller sighed.

"I can help you reacquire him," Kara offered.

"This one time," Waller allowed. "After this, you stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours."

"God damn, you got balls, lady," Kara said amused and then took off.

* * *

Batwoman entered a greenhouse on top of a Gotham skyscraper and looked around seeing the remains of dead exotic plants. Bane suddenly crashed through the greenhouse ceiling windows and landed in front of her. "Where's my money?" he demanded.

"How should I know?" Kara lied.

"Wrong answer," Bane said as he advanced on her.

"Was Ivy controlling you or are you just a dumb asshole as usual?" Kara asked.

Bane punched her to the face as hard as he could. Kara didn't even flinch. "What the?" Bane wondered.

Kara punched Bane hard to the gut dropping him. She then kicked him out of the greenhouse where he was captured in a net hanging from a drone. The drone then hooked up to a helicopter taking the knocked-out Bane away.

"Kate: Report," Kara radioed.

"Ivy is in Metropolis," Kate said as she was kicking ass in a bar on Ivy's thugs.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked slightly concerned.

"All better now. Barney fixed me up real good," Kate said.

"Meet me back at the cave," Kara ordered.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was at Catco at a computer desk with Nia next to her at her own desk. "Is Girl of Steel hyphenated?" Nia asked.

"No but male-to-female is," Kara said helpfully.

"Thanks, boss," Nia rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have an interview, like, right now?" Kara asked her.

"Shit! I completely forgot," Nia suddenly realized.

Kate then entered the office. "Kate Kane, you're early," Nia said sheepishly.

"I'm really not," Kate smiled back.

"Kara Danvers, this is Kate Kane," Nia introduced.

We've met," Kara smirked enjoying Nia's ignorance. "So, why are you so damn important?" Kara asked Kate.

"Are you kidding? Kate Kane is an LGBT icon, an example for the gay community to be inspired by," Nia gushed.

Kara worked hard not to laugh. "You should check to see if the conference room is ready," she advised Nia.

"Right," Nia agreed and took off.

"So, what's your deal, Kate? You have the hots for my intern?" Kara accused.

"No, not that there would be anything wrong with that," Kate shot back.

"Oh, there's plenty wrong. She's off-limits," Kara told her off.

"Wow, you can't tell me who I can and cannot date or sleep with," Kate said standing up for herself.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"Yeah, she actually looks kind of cute," Kate allowed.

Kara got close to Kate's ear. "She has a dick."

Kate sighed. "Just because it doesn't fit my preference doesn't mean I'm prejudiced."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Kara mocked.

"You know what? I don't have to take this. I'm going to leave now," Kate said walking off to the conference room.

* * *

That night, Batwoman entered Lena's apartment to search for clues. Lena woke up and gave Batwoman an annoyed look. "Don't tell me Supergirl and you have switched cities," she said annoyed.

"L Corp makes an ethanol compound that allows exotic plants to withstand changes in local and temperature," Kate accused.

"So?" Lena asked unimpressed."Why are you here?"

"I need a delivery list of that compound for the last week," Kate demanded.

"It couldn't wait till dawn? It's three in the morning," Lena complained.

"The sooner I get the information, the sooner you get back to sleep," Kate said unsympathetically.

"And you couldn't talk to the person that does the actual deliveries?" Lena asked annoyed.

"It was deleted from her computer. Stop bitching and just give me what I want to know," Kate said impatiently.

Lena went to her computer and found the delivery. "Here," she said showing the address on the screen. It was the Triffid building, the third floor. "Would you like a print-out, maybe some hot cocoa before you leave?" Lena offered sarcastically.

"I have what I need," Kate said dismissively.

"What you need is to show me some respect. I've done a lot of good for this city, to the world. I'm a God damn saint!" Lena said pissed-off. "I'm still a Super Friend."

"You're on probation for that Myriad business," Kate reminded her.

"You know, for a while there, I was sure the Batwoman was Kara Danvers with all of her killing and destruction of property. But you don't have her icy blue eyes, her lips, her soft voice. She must have outsourced the job to someone else," Lena figured.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate lied.

"Kara will betray you just as she betrayed me. Remember that," Lena said bitterly.

"Well, okay then," Kate said giving nothing away and then jumped off her balcony.

* * *

Beth happened to find Ivy first at her new greenhouse. She was wearing an all-black suit like before. "Well, look what we have here. I wondered when you would find me," Ivy mocked as she watered her plants.

"I'm here to team up with you against Batwoman," Beth said to her.

"Have you now?" Ivy doubted. "No one fakes it with me," she said as she summoned a plant vine to smack Beth to the floor.

"Okay, bitch, it's on," Beth said and then charged Ivy. Beth got the better of the fight punching Ivy to the face and a few times to the midsection. Ivy then summoned her vines around Beth's limbs and throat.

"Nose filters?" Ivy realized upon seeing them. "You think you and your gang are so damn clever. I was in a cage and treated like a child by that cyborg. He mocked me daily by showing that his planet knowledge was superior to mine. It was infuriating," Ivy said freaking out.

"But I know what to do. I'm going to kill you all one-by-one," Ivy said to Beth as the vines tightened on her throat.

A Batarang sliced the vines off of Beth freeing her. "A little close there," Beth gasped as Batwoman landed.

"You're going back to the cave, Ivy," Kate said to her.

"You sure about that, because your boss is on my side," Ivy said confidently as the brick wall was punched out revealing Supergirl.

"Stay away from her," Kara ordered under Ivy's spell.

"You heard my Supergirl," Ivy smirked. "Now, kill them," she whispered into Kara's ear.

"Shit," Kate realized the danger they were.

"Tell me you have a plan," Beth said worriedly.

"Yeah, run," Kate said taking off as fast as she could.

Kara fired heat vision beams that destroyed the greenhouse and cast both Kate and Beth off the skyscraper ledge. Kate caught Beth in midair as they dropped into the bay. Kate then quickly put a ventilator on Beth's mouth and herself so they could breathe underwater. Kate then led Beth to a sewer tunnel where they could escape to.

Ivy glared at Kara. "You thoughtless, worthless, stupid, piece of meat. You just burned down all of my plants!"

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said automatically.

"Is this your way of resisting me?" Ivy wondered and then gave Kara a good kiss. "Find them. Kill them," she ordered.

"With pleasure," Kara said and then sped off.

Kate and Beth ran through the sewer system. "How is she not already on us?" Beth asked.

"Lead-lined tunnels, courtesy of Lex Corp. They'll buy us some time," Kate said knowingly.

"We can't stay down here forever," Beth said obviously.

Kate took out Kryptonite brass knuckles from her utility belt. "Deep down, Supergirl is a good person. You clear on your part?"

"Yeah, got it," Beth rolled her eyes and then ran off.

Kara punched through the sewer line right behind Kate. "Listen to me, Kara. I opened the gas lane. One spark from your heat vision will destroy the entire block," Kate warned.

"You say that like I give a shit," Kara said dismissively.

"We're underneath Catco," Kate reminded her.

"Oh really," Kara scoffed and then X-ray visioned to verify. "I'll be damned."

Kate punched Kara as hard as she could to her gut, to her chin, and then her face. Kara swept Kate's leg and threw her against the wall. Kara then pushed Kate's chest up against the wall pinning her. "I don't need heat vision to kick your ass."

Kate used both her hands and swung them at Kara's face stunning her. Kate then climbed up the ladder and exited the sewer before Kara could recover. Kara burst through the sewer ceiling and rose above Kate. "That hurt. You've almost made me proud," Kara smirked.

Kara then grabbed Kate by the throat. Kara then noticed Beth walking Nia to the ledge of the Catco building. Nia's hands were tied up preventing her from using her powers. "My intern?" Kara wondered.

"Get control. You can save her," Kate said to her. "It's your choice, not Ivy's."

Kara gave Kate a skeptical look. "Damn it," Kate realized.

Kara slammed Kate up against a wall. Beth then pushed Nia over the edge. Kara looked at Kate and then back to her intern and then back to Kate. She snapped out of her mind-control and flew up to save Nia. "Thanks, boss," Nia said gratefully.

Kara landed on the roof of Catco and confronted Beth. Kate then also landed on the roof next to Beth. "Beth, what the fuck? You threw my intern off the roof."

"She made me do it," Beth jerked her thumb at Kate.

Soon thereafter, Supergirl and Batwoman were both in Ivy's greenhouse. "Shit," Ivy realized as she tried to escape.

She ran right into Beth who gave her a solid kick to the face. Ivy dropped to the floor stunned. "Was that really necessary?" Kate asked her.

"Yes," Beth and Kara said together.

Beth then tied up Ivy while Kara and Kate had a chat. "You could have gotten my intern killed," Kara complained.

"I didn't know she was actually going to throw her off the roof," Kate said naively.

"Batwoman, catch," Beth said mockingly as she threw a lipstick container at her.

"Synthetic Kryptonite," Kate realized.

"No shit," Kara said obviously.

Beth then splashed water in Ivy's face to wake her up. "Mother-fucker," she cried out.

"Talk," Kate ordered.

"None of this is my fault. I was forced to control Supergirl by some guy," Ivy said vaguely.

"What's his name?" Kate demanded.

"Now, that would be telling," Ivy rolled her eyes.

"If you don't tell us, I'm going to light you on fire," Kara threatened.

"It's Hush," Ivy gave up.

"Really?" Kara asked skeptically.

"It's true. He calls himself Hush. I never met him before, but he knew a lot about me," Ivy said.

"I can sense she's not lying but it doesn't make any sense," Kara mused.

"I assume you two know who this Hush character is," Beth said.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"I'll take care of this. Your work here is finished, my friend. Now, go back to the cave and await my orders," Kara said to Kate and then flew off with Ivy.

"You going to just take that?" Beth asked Kate.

"You weren't supposed to throw Nia off the roof," Kate said annoyed.

"Is this your code again? Supergirl was about to kill you, so I improvised," Beth said obviously. "Isn't that what sisters do? Improvise?"

* * *

Kara entered her humble apartment and found Mon waiting for her without his shirt on. "You look...incredible," Kara said positively aroused by his muscular physique and battle scars.

"Right back at you," Mon smirked giving her elevator eyes. "Want a drink?"

"I'll pass," Kara said.

"That's a first," Mon said surprised.

"You'll just have to drink for the both of us," Kara said. "Actually, I've been thinking."

"Dangerous pastime," Mon warned.

"Yeah, well, I just feel the need to change some things," Kara said vaguely.

"I know the feeling. I was wild at one time, blowing up planets and ending civilizations for no good reason. When we first met, I figured I would be too unrefined for your social circle," Mon said.

"Truth be told, it's what I liked about you. I could never tame you," Kara said.

"No, but I'd like to balance things a little more. When you're running around blowing shit up, you miss opportunities that could come your way, like the Anti-Monitor," Mon said.

"To balance," Kara agreed. "Speaking of which, you're coming with me to the opera."

"Fuck me," Mon groaned.

* * *

Kara, Mon, Tommy, and some blond he happened to be with had a box to themselves for the opera. Mon was bored to tears and every so often Kara had to elbow him to the ribs hard to wake him up. "Have we met?" Tommy asked of Mon.

"He's my bodyguard is all," Kara said dismissively.

Mon shook his head dismayed at the betrayal. "Of course, he is," Tommy doubted.

"Am I being punished?" Mon asked Kara.

"If you ever bothered to study, you would be fluent in Italian and be able to comprehend what they're saying," Kara said to him.

"And why would I focus on such a specific thing when I have a galactic quadrant to run?" Mon asked.

"Please, Barney does all the administrative work. You just kill things," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm feeling disrespected, yet again," Mon said dangerously.

"What you going to do about it?" Kara challenged.

"I'm about to make a scene," Mon threatened.

"You better not ruin my evening, asshole," Kara glared.

A bullet from a sniper suddenly took out Tommy. He fell over, shot to the forehead. "Well...shit," Kara muttered as everyone panicked and fled towards the exits.

"That right there made it all worth it," Mon grinned.

* * *

That night, Kara decided to blow off steam by driving the Batmobile as Batwoman down the streets of Gotham. Brainiac 5 happened to be in the passenger seat. The Batmobile chased down an armored vehicle that was driving erratically in downtown.

"I know it's none of my business, but I support this pregnancy," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara said distractedly.

"I think it will be good for you and Mon to have a hybrid born naturally and without growth acceleration," Brainiac 5 continued. "It may make you less intense."

The armored van opened its back doors. Riddler thugs fired on the Batmobile with machine guns. The bullets merely bounced off the Batmobile. The Riddler, himself, then placed a missile launcher on a stand and fired on the Batmobile. Kara quickly steered out of the way. The missile then hit another car blasting it to pieces.

"But if you're serious about this pregnancy, you're going to have to tell Mon eventually," Brainiac 5 advised."Otherwise, it won't work. It just won't work."

"You're right," Kara said.

"About?" Brainiac 5 questioned.

" _It is_ none of your business," Kara said scornfully.

Kara accelerated towards the armored van and rammed it hard sending it on its side. "Take care of the thugs," Kara ordered Brainiac 5 as she ran off after Riddler. Brainiac 5 calmly confronted five Riddler thugs and shot them all down with his pistol.

Kara easily caught up to Riddler as he tripped and fell in a back alley away from witnesses. "Shit," he realized. Kara grabbed Riddler by the throat. "I'm not resisting," Riddler said pathetically.

"Where is he?" Kara demanded.

"I know not what you speak of," Riddler denied.

"Hush put you up to this," Kara assumed.

"Can you rephrase that in the form of a question?" Riddler mocked.

Kara slammed him up against a wall. "Is it really wise to fuck with me?"

"I just wanted to shake some things up," Riddler excused.

Kara then noticed Hush looking down on them from the top floor of a nearby building. Kara cuffed Riddler to a fire escape ladder and then swung herself over to the building blasting through the window. Inside was a hall of mirrors. "I'm glad you're here, Batwoman," Hush said to her in the background.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

"I'm the man that will destroy your life before taking it," Hush said.

"We'll see about that, asshole," Kara doubted.

"We already have or, at least, Tommy Elliot has. You'll run in circles as I kill your friends one-by-one," Hush threatened.

"Tommy Elliot wasn't really a friend. You may have actually done me a favor," Kara mocked.

"Oh, but I doubt you're willing to part with...James, Lena, Nia, Kelly, Kate. Indeed, your theatrics betray you, Kara Danvers, especially for...sister. So, you have an adopted sister. Your theatrics have betrayed her, too. If I can't get to you, then perhaps I can get to her instead," Hush said knowingly.

Kara gave a scream blasting out all the mirrors. Kara then scanned the entire floor for Hush but found nothing. Hush laughed at her attempt to get to him. "Soon, Batwoman, soon," he chuckled.

* * *

Kara visited Alex at her apartment and waltzed right in. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Alex asked disdainfully.

"I want you to leave town," Kara said seriously.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Alex said slightly tipsy as she held a wine glass.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't super-serious," Kara said. "Hush knows I'm the Batwoman and he knows who you are. He's threatened to hurt those close to me."

"You giving this speech to everyone else?" Alex asked dismissively.

"I've sent the others text messages, but I came here personally," Kara said.

"As in, you'll force me to come with you if I don't go willingly," Alex assumed.

"No shit," Kara nodded.

* * *

Kara brought Alex to the Bat-Cave under Wayne Manor. Brainiac 5 went over to greet Alex as she looked around. "Miss Danvers, I am DEO Director Barney Dox and personal assistant to Kara Wayne," he introduced himself.

"Shove it," Alex shut him down.

"Do you want tea?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Sure," Alex allowed.

"Interesting," Brainiac 5 smirked.

There was a long awkward pause. "Fuck you, Barney."

"Is that Alex Danvers?" Kate asked walking over to them in her Bat-suit without the cowl.

"Yes, and you must be Kate Kane. I've heard so much about you. You have my sympathy," Alex said.

"Yes, you two have so much in common. You're both white, female, and gay. I mean, what else is there to know?" Kara said snidely.

"How do you deal with it?" Alex asked Kate.

"Oh, my father is an asshole so I'm used to it," Kate said.

"Really, same story," Alex smiled.

"You're in luck, Alex. Kate fucks on the first date," Kara mocked.

"Really, Kara?" Alex asked dismayed. "I'm actually in a committed relationship, right now," Alex said to Kate.

"I understand. Unlike some people, I respect boundaries," Kate assured her.

Beth then emerged from the shadows. "You're Alice," Alex said immediately reaching for her sidearm.

"It's okay. I redeemed her, sort of, not really," Kara said to her.

Alex calmed down. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Everyone close to me has pulled a gun on me at some point or another," Beth smirked.

"Alice is no more. It's just Beth Kane now," Kara introduced. Beth did a mock curtsey towards Alex.

"And I thought my family was fucked up," Alex said amazed.

"I have a room prepared for you," Brainiac 5 said taking Alex away to Bruce's former billiard room that had no windows.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex had breakfast. Alex eyed Brainiac 5 suspiciously as he delivered a plate of croissants and cups of coffee. "Look at this," Kara said handing Alex a brochure for extreme sports. "It gets you out of town and you can still feel that adrenalin rush you crave."

"I'll even pay," Kara offered.

"I don't do what I do to get a rush or a high. I do it because I believe in saving lives and making the world a better place," Alex told her off. "Just like Kate."

Kara immaturely spat out her coffee. "Isn't that what you've been grooming her to be?" Alex asked.

"She's not ready," Kara said obviously.

Brainiac 5 then walked up to Kara. "There's been a break-in at Tommy's practice. The silent alarm was triggered."

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

That night, Batwoman and Brainiac 5 looked around the trashed office. "A professional job: no fingerprints, no DNA on the papers," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"What were they after?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Information," Brainiac 5 said vaguely as he hacked into the computer. "The deleted files pertain to an advanced brain tumor, nearly inoperable by today's medical knowledge."

"That doesn't sound good," Kara said obviously.

"Not for him but it may for us," Brainiac 5 considered. "Our answers are at Arkham."

"Joy," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was dressed in a second Bat-suit ready to take the Batmobile out for a spin. "I hate sitting around doing nothing," Alex said peeved. "Mind if I tag along."

"Sure, hop in," Kate offered. "But I'm driving."

Kate and Alex took off towards downtown Gotham. "Kara never lets me drive this," Kate said positively thrilled.

"So, she sends you out every night to do patrols?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, most nights nothing happens but at least once a week I have to deal with some serious bullshit," Kate said. "Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask," Alex said guardedly.

"How is it like to be the sister of Supergirl?" Kate asked.

Alex suddenly experienced PTSD flashes of their teenage years. "It's weird, complicated, incredible."

"Sounds about right. I have to say, she never shuts up about you. Mostly, it's to criticize me. She's always measuring me up against you," Kate said.

"The more she mocks and criticizes you, the more she cares about you," Alex said knowingly.

"I know," Kate nodded.

The police radio then indicated a break-in at the Gotham cemetery. "I suppose we better check it out," Kate said as she accelerated down the street.

* * *

At the cemetery, Kate and Alex walked inside the cemetery seeing the gate lock broken off. Alex took out a flashlight and looked around with her pistol ready. It wasn't long before they found an empty grave where the casket had been dugout.

"Tommy Elliot," Kate identified from the tombstone. "But why would someone...,"

"Batwoman!" Alex alerted her.

Kate got out of the way as Scarecrow jumped down upon her from a tomb with a scythe blade in his hand. Kate dodged his swipes until Scarcrow got his blade stuck in a random tombstone. Kate then advanced on him as he was disarmed.

"Have some fear," Scarcrow said to her unleashing fear gas on her.

Scarecrow then morphed into Jacob Kane with a gun pointed at her. His eyes were a glowing red and his face contorted in rage. Scarecrow then carefully positioned his blade towards Kate's face for the kill. A bullet shattered his staff sending the blade to the ground.

"Get on your knees, hands behind your head, asshole," Alex ordered.

"I wonder what you fear," Scarecrow said releasing fear gas towards her.

Alex then saw Kara in front of her with red eyes. Alex backed a step away and dropped her gun in fear. Kara used her heat vision on the cemetery creating fires everywhere. Alex stood her ground as Kara walked towards her. Alex then went for her phone.

"No one can help you against me," Kara said arrogantly.

Alex pushed play on her phone and then Taylor Swift's song "The Man" played. Kara gave Alex a confused look and then walked closer. Alex then snapped out of it, grabbed her pistol from the ground, and shot Scarecrow to the torso.

Scarecrow fell to the ground wounded to the shoulder. "No, I can't fail. He'll kill me," he said fearfully.

"I've fought an interdimensional fear clown...twice. Did you really think you could beat me with this?" Alex asked and then gave him a solid kick to the head. Scarecrow hit a tombstone and was knocked out.

Alex then went over to a shaken Kate. She struggled to get an injection antidote from her utility belt. "I got this," Alex said reaching for it. She took Kate's cowl off and injected her into the neck. "Can you help me to the car," Kate said weakly.

Alex assisted Kate into the Batmobile. "Barney, you there?" Alex asked the video screen.

"Yes, I will put the Batmobile on auto-pilot back to the cave," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm going to apprehend Scarecrow," Alex said walking off.

"That's not advisable," Brainiac 5 protested.

Alex ignored him and then the Batmobile took off. Alex looked around and found Scarecrow missing. "What the?" she wondered.

Alex was suddenly hit to the head knocking her out.

* * *

At Arkham, Kara and Brainiac 5 came by in civilian clothes and then entered the cell of Edward Nygma. "So, you finally figured it out. I was getting bored," he assumed wearing an orange prison uniform and with his hands in chains. Kara and Brainiac 5 gave knowing looks.

"Arthur Wynn, your pseudo-name in Tommy Elliot's files was the man that invented the crossword puzzle. You made it too easy. I love crossword puzzles," Kara smirked.

"I'd call you the second most intelligent human on the planet but we both know you're not human," Edward mocked.

"What good is intelligence when you have an inoperable brain tumor," Kara shot back.

"Tommy was incompetent! He was supposed to be so brilliant. He was the only doctor that would operate on me," Edward said bitterly.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Kara smiled.

"After the surgery failed, he told me to get my affairs in order. But I refused to allow that be the end of me. I found another way," Edward explained.

"The Lazarus Pit," Kara assumed.

"I dipped into its healing waters and, in that moment, I realized everything: Bruce Wayne is Batman. It was a simple deduction that you, Kara Wayne, was the Batwoman. Unlike those fools in Metropolis, I could connect the dots that Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El, the Supergirl, are one and the same," Edward revealed.

"It was so obvious, right in front of me the whole time," Edward said mournfully.

"Figuring it out is super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara mocked.

"It was then that I was given a hit of inspiration to gain revenge on all those who have disrespected me in the past. I needed a new persona, so I became the Hush. Bane was supposed to break your back but if he were to fail I had Ivy poison you to kill your Bat-apprentice," Edward revealed.

"And now I have your dear sister," Edward grinned.

Brainiac 5 quickly launched a cable from his hand towards Edward's neck slicing it open and retrieving a communicator device. Edward then morphed into Clayface. Kara blasted him with frost breath freezing him completely and then shattered him on the floor.

"Find her," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

"She's at a scrapyard incinerator just out of the city limits," Brainiac 5 said using Alex's DEO tracking device.

"That is a whole lot easier than dissembling this thing, getting the effective range, tracking down every building and warehouse within that range, and finding one that is an anagram for Arthur Wynn," Kara said thoughtfully.

"With my processing power, it would take the same amount of time," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Alright, smart-ass, what's her address?" Kara asked.

* * *

At the incinerator plant, Supergirl crashed through the roof and landed on the top floor. Machine gun turrets immediately fired on her to no effect. Kara blasted each of them to nothing with her heat vision. Kara then sped towards Edward's location and found Alex hanging for dear life on a giant hook. Right below her were gears that would tear her to pieces.

Kara pointed at Alex and fired a white beam at her. She then used the white beam to telekinetically place Alex back on the floor out of danger. "A brief reprieve, I assure you," Edward said as his question-mark cane became green. The Hush disguise was gone, his forehead had a question mark scar, and he was bald.

"I don't need my powers to kick your ass, Edward," Kara mocked.

Edward charged Kara with his staff and the fight was on. Due to the Lazarus Pit, Edward was much stronger than before making it an even fight with his Kryptonite staff. Kara punched Edward a few good times but then she got sliced to the gut with Edward's staff.

"I'll show them all by killing Supergirl and Batwoman," Edward said confidently as Kara backed away.

The two struggled with Edward's staff. "Can you feel the burn, Kara?" Edward asked as the Kryptonite staff burned her fingers. "Can you feel your strength slip away?"

"What do you think now?" Edward asked her as he got the upper hand.

Kara punched him to the face giving him a nosebleed. "You talk too much," Kara said panting from effort.

Kara punched Edward several times to the head and chest but he got another swipe on her shoulder. "I repeat: What do you think of me now?" he asked her.

"You're the same insecure loser now as you were before you entered the Lazarus Pit. You make riddles a fifth-grader could solve. Your lack of imagination is staggering. You're a one gimmick hack, the joke of the underworld," Kara mocked.

"You take that back!" Edward shouted outraged.

"Oh, I don't blame you. I blame the writers," Kara smirked.

Edward became sloppy as his emotions got the better of him. Kara struck him several times to the head and midsection. "The effects of the pit don't last forever. That strength and genius you supposedly have now are going to slip away," Kara told him.

Kara then kicked his leg out of position. Edward head-butted her hard. Kara leaped up and kicked him to the chest. Edward slammed into Kara taking them both down to the floor. "I have you now," he said slamming his cane down on her.

Kara moved out of the way just in time. The two traded blow-for-blow with neither having the advantage. Edward finally stabbed Kara to the gut with his cane devastating her. "I win! I win!" Edward said victoriously as he was about to slam his cane down upon Kara.

The cane was suddenly kicked out of his hands where it fell off the ledge. "The fuck?" he wondered.

"Forgetting something?" Alex asked him.

Kara watched as Alex engaged Edward in hand-to-hand combat. With the Kryptonite staff out of range, her wounds began to heal rapidly making her whole. She watched passively as Edward and Alex fought evenly. Alex seemed to be enjoying herself even as she was hit here-and-there. Alex finally beat Edward down to the floor.

Kara walked over to the defeated Edward. "Poor Edward, I kicked your ass, not because I have to...now because I choose to," she smirked.

"Do it. Kill me like all the others," Edward spat.

"He knows who you are, who we are," Alex pointed out.

"I would kill him without hesitancy but...he doesn't belong to me," Kara said softly referring to Bruce.

"Really?" Alex asked dismayed. "So, what's to stop him from talking."

"This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope it's weirder for you," Kara said as she picked Edward up and kissed him erasing his memory of the Lazarus Pit and her identity. When she was done, Edward gave her a dazed look.

Kara suddenly held the railing as she felt weak. "What's wrong?" Alex asked concernedly.

"It's nothing," Kara said dismissively.

"If you're sick, you can tell me," Alex said to her.

Kara focused herself and gave Alex a hug. "For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm living for someone else."

* * *

Kara entered the Bat-Cave and found Kate recovering with Beth at her side. "Is she going to be okay?" Kara asked Brainiac 5 slightly concerned.

"The fear toxin is already out of her system. Her issues with her father will take longer to heal," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

"It got a little too close for comfort out there," Kara said sitting down.

Brainiac 5 noticed the large gash in her midsection and on her shoulder. He scanned her abdomen and read the results. "The...baby is fine," he reported. "I advise that you leave some of these battles to others, Mon, myself, Alex, even Kate. You don't want to be put in a position where you are forced to choose between Alex and the baby."

Kara nodded. "Do you want me to tell Mon about the baby?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Kara put her finger to her mouth. "Hush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a number of characters were switched around to conform to the CW/Adventures gang. The Joker/Harley scenes were cut because Kara is Harley and Joker being manipulated to do anything by Hush is sacrilege. There were enough material and characters in this movie alone for an entire Batwoman season.


	22. Jigsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigsaw places bombs on victims giving them a choice to kill themselves or detonate a bomb elsewhere in the city killing even more. Meanwhile, Kate is conflicted in her role as Batwoman and Kara's apprentice.

At Wayne Manor, Kara was playing an intense game of Mortal Kombat. Beth came over and sat down watching Kara's gaming skills completely awed. "How did you already beat him?" Beth asked.

"I read online the sucker punch combo," Kara said. "Which you would know about if you ever cared to look it up."

"Okay, I'm sorry I spent the best years of my life going around killing people in revolutionary death squads," Beth excused.

"Fair enough," Kara allowed.

Beth took the controller from Kara and immediately her character was beheaded like the noob she was. "That's one way to lose your head," Kara said unimpressed.

"Giving me pointers on how to be evil...again?" Beth asked.

"Bitch, you got nothing on me," Kara said taking back the controller.

"Is this really happening?" Beth asked staring off into space.

"What?" Kara asked.

"This, drinking, talking, playing video games?" Beth asked.

"Well...yeah," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I've had some wine so I may come off sentimental," Beth warned her.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara said condescendingly.

"Thank you for never giving up on me," Beth said sincerely.

"Beth, you're still crazy as fuck. I just decided not to give a shit what you do," Kara said dismissively.

"Wait...this isn't real," Beth sensed. "Where am I? Who are you?" Beth asked freaking out.

Kara sighed and then knife-handed Beth to the chest kicking her out of the Obsidian system. Beth then woke up on a table strapped down and gagged. Brainiac 5 quickly injected her with a sedative. "What's her progress?" the real Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"She's still a noob at Mortal Kombat," Brainiac 5 said sadly.

"I was hoping for a more clinical diagnosis," Kara clarified.

"She's resisting the programing and waking up too early," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered. "How's the other sister doing?"

* * *

A jewelry thief raced down the stairs apparently from the top floor. Instead of waiting for him to make his way down, Batwoman fired a projectile cable gun to the top floor, shot up towards the thief, and then managed to land on the floor where the thief was. Kate extended her staff and pointed its end at him.

"Okay?" the thief said unimpressed.

"Consider this your warning," Kate said trying to sound menacing.

"Fine, I'm warned," the thief rolled his eyes.

"You're free to go," Kate told him.

"Really?" the thief wondered.

"I'm not really a fan of the prison industrial complex...and you're black. So, you can see my dilemma," Kate told him.

"I'm going to go now...with the jewels," the thief said walking off with them.

"Oh, no, you don't," Kate said whacking the thief with her staff.

The thief tumbled down the stairs and was knocked unconscious. "Shit, don't be dead," Kate said freaking out.

She checked the thief's vital signs as Crow personnel made their way up the stairs. The thief slowly opened his eyes indicating he was still alive. "You have company," Brainiac 5 informed her.

Kate retreated to the rooftop and began to hyperventilate. The Crows checked up on the thief and then continued towards the roof to apprehend Batwoman. "Kate, you need to get off that roof," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Just cut to the next scene," Kate told him.

"Kate, this is real life. You need to show how you're getting off this roof with a squad of Crows after you," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

The Crows continued their approach up the stairs until they were stopped by none-other-than Supergirl. "Fuck me," the squad leader said as he saw her.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Kara corrected.

"Everyone, slowly back up," the squad leader said to his men.

Kara eyed them like a hawk as they slowly descended down the stairs with their hands up. Once they were sufficiently far away, Kara went to go get Kate off the roof.

* * *

**One Week Later**

With the streets cleared due to the coronavirus, a GCPD cop decided he would go ahead and take a nap during his night shift while not locking his car door. He then eventually awoke to find a bomb attached to his chest with twenty-four minutes to go and a tape recorder taped to his hand.

"Oh my God, holy shit, fuck me," the cop freaked out. He then turned on the tape recorder.

"Officer Wilcox, I want to play a game. You have a bomb strapped to your chest. Don't worry, it's easy to disarm. Simply push the yellow button which will trigger a second bomb I have planted somewhere else in Gotham," Jigsaw said to him.

"What the _fuck_?" the cop wondered.

"You can either disarm the bomb to save yourself allowing countless others to die or you die and save all those people you've never met who will never know of your sacrifice. Live or die, the choice is yours," Jigsaw told him.

The cop, being a total coward, pushed the yellow button to save himself. A bank a few blocks away suddenly exploded killing...actually no one as the bank had already been closed since that afternoon. The cop in question quickly tore off his suicide vest, got rid of it, and none were the wiser.

* * *

The next morning, Kara waltzed into Kate's apartment and saw that it was a complete mess. She found Kate on the couch passed out. "Your door is unlocked. I could be anyone," Kara lectured. "You haven't returned my texts. Virus or no virus, you still work for me."

"Thank you for your concern," Kate said sarcastically and got up.

"So, what's your deal?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I've crossed so many lines...being associated with you. It's like I'm an accomplice to dozens of murders," Kate said ashamed of herself. "I mean, what happens when you kill someone else?"

"You think you got it rough? Imagine how I must feel," Kara said not taking her seriously. "But I dig it. You want to punish yourself. Fine, I got some BDSM techniques I'm just dying to try out on you."

"That's your pep talk?" Kate asked dismayed.

"Kate, get over yourself. Someone blew up a bank, my bank. Vacation is over," Kara ordered.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kate worked on her punches against a punching bag. Unfortunately, the punching bag was kicking her ass. Brainiac 5 gave Kate a condescending look as she practiced. "You seem off your game, Kate," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"I'd like to see you do better," Kate challenged.

Brainiac 5 lazily punched the punching bag off its chain and down onto the cave floor where it burst open. "So, you got some skill," Kate allowed.

"Your problem is not your technique. You simply lack the muscular power to make a sufficient enough impact against your foes," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"So, what's the solution?" Kate asked.

"I have concocted a formula that will dramatically increase the testosterone in your system. The human female body produces one tenth-to-one twentieth the amount of testosterone as human males. These injections will bridge the gap," Brainiac 5 said opening a case.

"Why would I want to put that toxic masculinity into my body?" Kate asked him.

"So, you can become stronger and not have to rely on Supergirl to bail you out," Brainiac 5 enticed.

"I'll think about it," Kate said uncommittedly.

"In other news, Jigsaw is back and he wants to play a game with the city of Gotham," Brainiac 5 said referring to the bank bombing.

"Why has he come back?" Kate asked.

"Probably in response to Batwoman being gone," Brainiac 5 suspected.

"I was only gone a week," Kate shook her head.

"I'm not passing judgment on you, Kate. Whether or not people live or die, live in fear or serenity, it's all the same to me as long as I can record it," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"So, what's his deal?" Kate asked.

"Jigsaw tends to target so-called heroes like cops, fire-fighters, paramedics, doctors and nurses," Brainiac 5 listed off. "Jigsaw believes all of these people have wasted their lives saving others while neglecting their own personal goals and enjoyment. They can save others...but not themselves," Brainiac 5 said.

"How do we know it's him and not a copycat?" Kate asked.

"Good question. The bomb recovered at the bank had the same serial number as the ones recovered seven years ago. That information was never made public," Brainiac 5 said.

"Any suspects?" Kate asked.

"John Kramer, ex-military, EOD, and combat engineer," Brainiac 5 said handing her a folder with his file inside.

"Two-one-four," Kate said as she saw the bomb serial number. "DD-214."

"A little too obvious for my tastes," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"Yeah, the Air Force didn't think I was good enough but my insider information is going to save this city's ass," Kate said bitterly.

"Awareness of the DD-214 is common knowledge," Brainiac 5 shut her down.

"I'll go find Kramer," Kate volunteered.

"You do that," Brainiac 5 agreed. "By the way, your suit can withstand an explosive overpressure of ten pounds per square inch."

"Nice," Kate smiled feeling confident in herself once again.

"The explosion that destroyed the bank was equivalent to 4,000 pounds of TNT and a minimum pounds per square inch of pressure of 800 at 50 feet away," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"So?" Kate wondered.

"Be careful, Kate," Brainiac 5 warned.

(DD-214 is a military form that lists the awards, schools, jobs, and honorable status of discharged active-duty personnel. I'm assuming Kate was a cadet for longer than 90 days because otherwise, she would get a DD-220 form. In any case, the DD-214 is not some hidden insider knowledge but is common knowledge to the entire military/veteran community to the point of being a popular meme. This concludes this ball-busting service announcement.)

* * *

Kate decided to go investigating on her own and arrived at the apartment complex where John Kramer supposedly lived. John opened the door for her wearing bunny slippers, pajamas and drinking a giant slushie. He was elderly with white hair.

"John Kramer?" Kate asked.

"Yes and you are?" he asked.

"Kate Kane, I work on behalf of Wayne Industries. We own this building," Kate said. "I have to photograph all the units."

"Well, come on in," John said warmly.

Kate then noticed Kara was already in the apartment hanging out on the couch. "Go ahead and do your photographs," Kara smirked at Kate's obvious lie.

"So, you're not involved with the bombings?" Kara asked him.

"No, I retired from that seven years ago but I imagine someone within the police force knows my signature number," John said.

"So, we got ourselves a mole," Kara grinned. "That's okay. I have my own mole."

"Wait, you're just going to believe him?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Why would I lie?" John asked bored with her.

"He's been a great help," Kara nodded.

"He's a mass-murdering psychopath," Kate accused.

"When you're in hell, only the devil can help you out," John replied.

"Isn't that the God damn truth," Kara agreed.

"You're still evil," Kate said immaturely.

"We're all the same color on the inside," John replied. "Kate, you've wasted your life away. Have these last several months made you grateful to be alive?"

"He knows? What the fuck?" Kate glared at Kara.

"I didn't tell him shit. He figured it out on his own," Kara said defensively.

"When you're good at anticipating the human mind, you leave nothing to chance," John smirked.

"Alright, wise guy, who is the copycat mole?" Kate demanded.

"I'm the only one that knows the identity of the copycat. This city only has a short time before he strikes again. If you want to know his name, you're going to have to play a game," John said.

"I'd do what he says," Kara nodded.

"Yeah, fuck that," Kate rejected.

"All I ask is that you sit with me for two hours and talk to me. All you have to do is play by the rules," John said.

"Here's the thing about me and rules," Kate said to him as she left the apartment.

"I am so sorry. She can be a handful," Kara excused her.

"It's quite alright, my dear," John said to her.

"So, what's up with 214?" Kara asked.

"It's the title of my favorite song from Rivermaya, a Filipino rock band," John said.

"Damn, I would never have guessed that," Kara said amazed.

"Just as planned," John smiled.

* * *

Kate sped along on the freeway on her motorcycle. "There's a new bomb threat. Crow and CCPD are clearing buildings," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

"Where is it?" Kate asked.

"Near Mary's clinic," Brainiac 5 said looking at the map.

"Shit," Kate cursed as she increased her speed.

Jacob Kane and the Crows surrounded the car of a hapless defense attorney with the bomb strapped to his chest. "Bobby, you have no idea how much it tickles me to see you like this," Jacob smirked at him.

"Get this thing off me, man," Bobby said freaked out.

"Oh, we will," Jacob said with false sincerity. "Can you tell me what your assailant looked like?"

"No," Bobby shook his head.

"Okay," Jacob nodded and then quickly handcuffed Bobb's hands to the steering wheel.

"What the fuck?" Bobby shouted at him.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or one scumbag lawyer," Jacob said ruthlessly and then shut the car door.

"Evacuate all nearby buildings just in case," Jacob ordered his men.

Mary rushed her patients out of the clinic as Kate arrived. "You have to leave," Kate told her.

"Not without my patients," Mary refused.

The bomb detonated killing Bobby and completely destroying his car. The Crows were safe in their armored vehicles. Jacob casually walked over to Bobby's remains and recovered his handcuffs from the scene. Mary and Kate could hear the explosion a short distance away. Kate then noticed one of the patients was a fat version of Kara in a Batwoman suit.

"That's weird," Kate remarked and then walked off with Mary following her.

"Do you want to know why people like her exist? It's because you inspired hope in them and now they feel abandoned," Mary lectured her.

"Wait...what?" Kate wondered.

"Please, Kate, I know you're Batwoman. I just couldn't believe it took me so long to figure it out. You and Batwoman being in two places at once was a neat trick, but you are her. It couldn't be more obvious. Batwoman is the same person as the person that I looked up to my entire life. And now, this city needs you as much as I do," Mary said.

"It's not that simple," Kate said vaguely.

"It never is, but Batwoman doesn't get a sick day," Mary said.

"Mary, listen to me very carefully. Batwoman isn't about hope or inspiring people. She's a monster that terrorizes criminals, a cold-blooded killer. That's not me. You know me, Mary. You know that I would never kill fifty gangsters over a damn dog," Kate said to her.

"You're right. There are two of you," Mary figured it out. "And whoever the second one is, you need to take charge and reclaim Batwoman as a force for good, to fight social injustice," Mary said to her.

"I can't do that. It's impossible," Kate told her.

"Why?" Mary asked confused. "Just kick her ass when she least expects it and take the suit away from her."

"The second Batwoman is Supergirl," Kate revealed.

"Oh, shit," Mary realized.

* * *

Kara heard the bomb go off with her super-hearing. "Alright, smartass, who is the copycat?"

"Could you get me a glass of water?" he asked her.

Kara rolled her eyes and got it for him. "Who is he?" she demanded.

"You know, I'm quite keen on comic books, especially the ones about superheroes. I find the whole mythology fascinating. Take, Superman, not a great comic book, not particularly well-drawn," John remarked.

"Sure," Kara agreed.

"But _your_ mythology is not only unique, it's also great," John said.

"If you say so. How much longer are you going to make me wait?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Just long enough to make my point. Superman has this alter ego of his, Clark Kent. When he wakes up in the morning, he's just Clark. He has to put on a costume to become Superman. But that's where you stand apart. You were born on Krypton. When you wake up in the morning you are Kara Zor-El. Your alter ego is Kara Danvers. Your outfit with the skirt is your Kryptonian clothes. What you're wearing, right now, is the costume," John said.

"Is there a point?" Kara wondered.

"The way you dress, the glasses, the ditzy behavior is not you. It's how you view us, humanity. Kara Danvers is weak, unsure of herself, a coward. Kara Danvers is a critique of the human race. You see the human race as I do, not appreciating their pathetic lives, not taking advantage of all of their gifts, not prioritizing what's truly important," John said to her.

"I think when the chips are down, you'll fall just as easily," Kara smiled dangerously.

"I have terminal cancer. What more pain do you think you can put me through?" he asked.

"I have a really vivid imagination," Kara replied.

"You're a natural-born killer. You always have been. You always will be," John said. "You, working at Catco, going to the movies with your husband, clipping coupons, that's you trying to disguise yourself as a worker bee. That's you trying to blend in with the hive. Nothing in this world can change that," John said knowingly.

"I'm a warrior, that's all there's to it. And like any warrior, I await the day I can finally put my sword away. That's the difference between you and me, the difference between who I kill and me," Kara clarified for him.

"The moment you stop killing is the moment your life ends. You'll waste away alone, a bitter old drunk. So long as you stay in the fight, whatever that fight happens to be, you'll feel that excitement, the energy, the feeling of purpose," John told her.

"Does it excite you to fuck with the most powerful being in the universe?" Kara asked him.

"It does a little," John smiled. "Another glass of water, please."

Kara sighed and got another glass for him. There was a long awkward pause as he drank down the glass. "So, who is it?" Kara asked again.

"Miguel Robles, head of the Crows' homicide department," John revealed.

"What a twist?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, now that you know will you take your vengeance upon me or learn to forgive?" John asked her.

Kara centered herself and then smiled. "I don't judge people. I just send them to God's courtroom."

"If you kill me this whole building explodes," John told her.

Kara scanned his heart and saw the device linked to a detonator. "I already evacuated everyone out," Kara revealed.

"Well played," John smiled.

"Game over," Kara smiled back and then punched him hard to the chest stopping his heart. The entire apartment complex then exploded and fell on top of them. Kara emerged from the ruin dusty but otherwise unharmed.

* * *

Kate walked into the Bat-Cave and stared at the suit. "I'm not like you, a killer," Kate said to it.

"That's why there are two of us," Kara said obviously emerging from the shadows.

"What do you want me to be? A killer like you?" Kate asked her.

"I want you to have fun, to enjoy yourself out there. You're so damn depressing," Kara critiqued.

"Sorry but killing people doesn't make me happy," Kate told her off.

"You don't have to be like me, Kate. It's actually quite amusing our little dynamic. The criminals don't know what to think of us. Your father basically sentenced a man to death to save hundreds, thousands of people, today. Your father saved your life and that of your step-sister with his decision. What would you have done? Tried to save the poor bastard's life and detonated the bomb hoping that everyone had been evacuated?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Kate said flustered.

"And that's fine but you can't have the consequences bum you out. You have to keep going. You have to continue the game and enjoy yourself while you're at it. You're Batwoman. You do whatever the fuck you want and no one can stop you, tell you what to do, or what you can't do. That, right there, is freedom," Kara told her.

"To not give a fuck and troll the city?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Exactly," Kara nodded.

Brainiac 5 then casually strolled into the cave. "What is it?" Kara asked him.

"Miguel Robles is trying to exit the city in clear violation of stay-at-home regulations," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Sweet Jesus," Kara said stunned.

"There's also a car bomb in our parking garage. It's electronically linked to the Crows headquarters. I imagine Jacob Kane is the intended target," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"So, shut it down," Kara ordered.

"Doing that will ensure Jacob Kane's death," Brainiac 5 said.

"Oh my God," Kate said freaked out.

"Alright, let's move out," Kara ordered.

"I'll remind you that the few dozen prisoners in our cells, the Bat-Cave and all of its equipment, and Wayne Tower will be destroyed," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Kate's father comes first," Kara told him to Kate's amazement. "Kate, get your ass to Crows headquarters and make sure your father doesn't martyr himself."

"Moving," she said taking off.

* * *

Batwoman went after Miguel and easily found him using the Bat-Cave GPS tracker. He immediately shot at her as they got close. Kara shot out a cable hook that entangled up Miguel's motorcycle. He was thrown off as he crashed. Kara kicked off his helmet and put her boot on his chest.

"You see the badge, bitch. I'm a Crow," he said to her.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Kara asked him.

"We'll destroy you," he spat.

"Tall order," Kara mocked.

"What do you want?" he asked finally as his chest was slowly crushed.

"Did you kill Lucius Fox? Are you the wannabe Jigsaw?" Kara asked him. "You see, you were the first one to the scene at Lucius Fox's murder, you covered it up, and then killed poor Reggie who you framed for it."

"You can't prove shit!" he shouted at her.

Kara put a pistol to his head as she knelt down on his chest. "Do I look like the kind of woman that needs to?"

* * *

Kate rushed into Crows headquarters and found Sophie with her father. The suicide vest was on him. "The second bomb is at Wayne Tower," Kate said.

"How do you know that?" Sophie asked.

"I work there," Kate said obviously.

"I can cut the wires but the pressure plate on your chest is a problem," Sophie said.

"No, evacuate Crows headquarters immediately," Jacob ordered.

"But, Sir," Sophie protested.

"That's an order," Jacob said.

"Dad, you can't just let yourself die," Kate said to him.

"Kate, I knew going into this job that I might have to sacrifice myself for this city, for you. Now, get out of here," Jacob ordered.

* * *

Kara tossed Miguel's ass onto his own truck filled with explosives. "You tamper with it, the other bomb goes off," Miguel said to her.

"Wayne Tower is on lockdown," Brainiac 5 said.

All the windows and exits in the building were sealed. "Handy tech courtesy of the man you murdered, Lucius Fox," Kara said to him."Now, the only one that is going to die is you."

"So, why did you kill Fox?" Kara asked him.

"Money," Miguel said lamely.

"Whose money?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Tommy Elliot," Miguel revealed.

"What was his motive?" Kara continued.

"Lucius had a book, a journal. Tommy was obsessed with it. He gave me ten grand to rough him up," Miguel said.

"He shot him in the chest," Brainiac 5 clarified.

"He charged me, kicked my ass, and I shot him," Miguel admitted. "I spent the last four years trying to cover it up."

"Shield it up," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

He proceeded to place a device underneath the truck activating a dome energy shield over it. "Tell your dad he can push the button," Kara said to Kate.

The truck then exploded inside the energy field destroying the truck but not harming the building. Kara then went over to Miguel. "Lucius Fox...is still alive, you dumb bastard," Kara whispered into his ear.

* * *

The next morning, Kara sat her desk reading an article on Batwoman's reappearance after missing for...one week. "This city is so entitled," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"The bomb squad is done with their investigation," Brainiac 5 reported. "All evidence of future tech was already gone from the scene."

"I've never said how much I appreciate your help with the little things," Kara said.

"That's what partners are for," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I want Lucius Fox's journals. We can't have that getting into the wrong hands," Kara said.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Kate then walked into the office. "Thank you. You saved my dad and the city," Kate said appreciatively.

"Kate, you think I am an infallible hero that makes the right decision every time. I just wanted you to know that you're right about me," Kara said arrogantly.

"I think you're putting words in my mouth," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Your mouth belongs to me...wait, that wasn't supposed to sound sexual," Kara said embarrassed.

Mary then barged in with her smartphone. "You are looking good," she said showing Kate a photo of Batwoman...in the day.

"Kate isn't Batwoman. She's my assistant," Kara corrected.

"It's fine, she knows," Kate said.

"Kate, you have real estate showings to get to. You know, your actual real job," Kara said scornfully.

"I'll let you handle this," Kate said to Mary and Kara and then walked out of the room.

Kara advanced on Mary. "If Kate is Batwoman, then explain this?" she asked showing a photo of Batwoman and Kate at the same time.

"There is more than one woman in the suit," Mary stared her down.

"Clever girl. I would keep that to yourself. You know what you also should keep secret?" Kara asked rhetorically as Brainiac 5 handed her a phone.

Mary stared at the video on the phone showing her mother, Katherine Hamilton Kane, very much alive in hiding. "Oh my God," Mary said becoming emotional.

"Do you understand what it means to be grateful?" Kara asked her.

"Yes, totally. Lips are sealed," Mary said overjoyed.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled letting her go.

Mary then realized who and what Kara Wayne was and then a sudden feeling of dread went through her. Mary simply stared at her terrified. "I'll be going now," Mary said freaked out.

"Stay safe," Kara said to her as she left.

* * *

Kara and Beth arrived at the Arkham gate and went inside meeting Dr. Butler. "I appreciate you taking my intern in. She will be most helpful to you," Kara said to him.

"Well, the Wayne Foundation does fund fifty percent of our budget. How could I refuse such a small favor?" Dr. Butler replied.

"You're a man that understands gratitude. I like that," Kara said pleased. She then turned to Beth taking her aside. "The choice is yours whether you'll end up free or not while you stay here."

"I won't let you down," Beth assured her.

"Here, you can be the queen. Don't let it get to your head," Kara said to her and then released her to Dr. Butler.


	23. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate seeks out Lucius Fox's journal in a club owned by the mob.

On the docks at night in the most cliche manner, gangsters met to make a deal. Both sides were apparently unarmed out in the open. "All there, unmarked bills, as promised," the black gangster said opening a briefcase filled with money.

"Congratulations, you're now the proud new owner of...," the Russian gangster said and then looked at his notes to double-check. "Seven hearts, fourteen kidneys, seven livers, fourteen lungs, and fourteen corneas."

"Basically, seven whole bodies. I can do the math," the black gangster said feeling disrespected.

The Russian gangster motioned for a cargo container to be opened revealing seven human trafficking victims all still alive. "Some dissembling is required," he smirked.

"Yeah, no shit," the black gangster said impatiently.

Batwoman then glided over them, jumped off the roof of a car, and disappeared into the docks. "Well, that was weird," the Russian gangster remarked.

"Bring her ass to me, so I can have eight hearts, sixteen kidneys, eight livers, sixteen lungs, and sixteen corneas," the black gangster ordered his men.

A projectile cable gun suddenly latched onto one of the men and pulled him back into the shadows where he got an off-screen beat down. Batwoman then engaged the gangsters punching and slamming them into their own cars. One of them was slammed through a car window. Batwoman kept it up throwing another man to the pavement and then dislocating the arm of the black gangster.

Batwoman then entered the cargo container only to be ambushed. She easily beat him back and kicked him out of the cargo container where he smacked into a barrel hosting the briefcase filled with money scattering the bills everywhere. The gangsters recovered themselves and then shut the door on Batwoman and the human trafficking victims.

"Shit," Kate realized.

There was a moment of silence and then the cargo container began to move. Kate steadied herself as the cargo container floated above the ground. Outside, the cargo container roof was connected to a helicopter via cable.

The Russian gangster piloted the container and took it across the city. "A dead Batwoman is worth more than all those girls combined," he said to himself.

"Hold on, I got this," Kate said to the girls and took out a laser cutting tool. She sliced the lock open and kicked the doors open.

"Shit," Kate realized how high they were.

She looked up and saw the cable attached to the helicopter. Braving the wind and the extreme heights, Kate took hold of the chain cable. "I could use some help," Kate radioed.

Supergirl suddenly landed on the cargo container and walked on the outside towards the cable. "Grab tight," Kara told her.

Kate took hold of the cable and made her way up towards the helicopter. Kara then blasted the cable with heat vision and then took the cargo container away. Kate continued to make her way up the chain as it whirled around the city. The Russian gangster noticed his cargo container was gone with Batwoman hanging on the cable for dear life.

He quickly directed the helicopter into an electronic billboard creating a shower of sparks and an explosion of shrapnel. The Russian gangster then looked back and noticed Batwoman was off the cable. "Nice," he smiled.

Suddenly the door window shattered as Kate took hold of him. "I'm taking you down," she said to him.

"Bitch, please," the Russian gangster fought her back. Bullets went flying inside the helicopter as they fought over his gun.

Kate then realized the helicopter was flying towards the Statue of Liberty. "Oh, shit," she realized and got out of the helicopter just in time.

The helicopter blades sliced into the Statue of Liberty's face and then the helicopter exploded in a fireball. Batwoman glided down and hit the water. Looking up, she saw the Statue of Liberty's ruined face.

* * *

The next morning, Kate and Brainiac 5 met up with Kara at her office in Wayne Tower. "Congratulations, Kate, you just blew half of the Statue of Liberty's face off," Kara said annoyed.

"I saved seven girls from being dissected. I should get some credit for that, at least," Kate said unconcernedly.

"Yeah, sure," Kara rolled her eyes. "With my help. When you take down a squad, you make sure they're either dead or unconscious and searched for weapons before you go help the victims.

"Okay, you're right, I fucked up," Kate admitted.

"Have some champagne. It will make you feel better," Kara offered.

"I still think I should be able to wear a red-flaming wig," Kate said impatiently.

"Yeah, except it's like a red flag in front of a bull," Kara said dismissively.

"Just put electrodes in the wig so when someone grabs me they get shocked with ten thousand volts," Kate suggested.

"Except if there is a malfunction you get shocked too...and then you're dead. Look, no wig, period," Kara told her off.

"I feel really bad about that guy dying. Does that mean I killed someone?" Kate asked horrified.

"Your conscience is clean. He survived," Brainiac 5 said showing video footage of a parachuter escaping the helicopter.

"Thank God," Kate said relieved.

Kara and Brainiac 5 gave each other looks. "My sister Mary wants to be a part of this," Kate brought up.

"The answer is no," Kara said immediately. "If she wants to be in your life, take her out to dinner, watch a romantic movie, and then sleep with her."

"Wait...what?" Kate thought she misheard.

"You two aren't even related," Kara said dismissively.

"That...doesn't make it okay. Would you sleep with your adopted sister?" Kate asked.

Kara merely stared at her. "I guess I'm asking the wrong person," Kate muttered.

"We shouldn't compare ourselves to regular people. We're superheroes. We do whatever the fuck we want," Kara told her.

"I think I would rather go find Lucius Fox's journal," Kate volunteered.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

While Kate was snooping around, Kara and Brainiac 5 met up in the Bat-Cave. "As far as anyone else knows, Tommy Elliot is still alive. We can use that to our advantage," Kara mused.

"I already have," Brainiac 5 said. "I called up one of his associates at the Lookout Club using his voice. The club manager confirmed the journal is there. It's also a source of money laundering for the mob."

"So, I'm going to walk through the front door and kick ass," Kara smiled. "Oh, you feel that?"

"I feel nothing," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"It's the universe sending us a message. We're going clubbing," Kara said excitedly.

* * *

Kara and Kate entered the building hosting the Lookout without difficulty due to their VIP statuses. They took the elevator to the top floor where the actual club was at. Kara eyed Kate's all-black suit attire in great contrast to her white dress. "Just because you're a lesbian doesn't mean you have to dress like a man," Kara critiqued.

"It's how I express myself so real lesbians know what's up," Kate said defensively.

"If I was a lesbian, I'd want to stay away from anyone that looks like a man," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I'm into someone that's a femme," Kate said.

The two entered the club and found scantily clad girls dancing in suspended cages. "So, being an uber feminist, how do you feel about this? Do you feel appalled or aroused?" Kara asked as she pointed them out.

"Can it be both?" Kate asked.

"That's my girl," Kara laughed.

Kate then noticed Reagan aka Brainiac 5 as the bartender. "Reagan or is it Barney?"

"I can be whoever you want me to be," Reagan smiled and handed her a drink.

"I'm still not over the fact that I found out you're a robot...after we already slept together," Kate said annoyed.

"We can always continue where we left off, no demands, no strings, no consequences," Reagan enticed.

"Maybe, if I don't die on this mission," Kate considered.

The lights then suddenly went out as Kara went into the back area and turned the power switch off. "That's my cue," Kate said to Reagan and then suited up.

* * *

As the clubbers wandered around aimlessly in confusion, Batwoman went through the crowd using night-vision lenses and made her way to the club office. Meanwhile, Kara was caught by some guards armed with flashlights and guns. She beat them all down within a second.

"The journal may be in the wall safe. I'll give you the combination," Brainiac 5 radioed from the Bat-Cave.

"Or it's on the table," Kate noted.

"Something that valuable wouldn't be unprotected. Proceed with caution," Brainiac 5 warned.

"Too easy," Kate said grabbing the journal.

Immediately, the alarm went off and wire cables wrapped around her feet. She was then violently thrown into a bookcase knocking her out. "Kate is down," Brainiac 5 radioed Kara.

"Well...shit," she sighed.

Jonny and his crew spotted Kate on the floor. "Take her in the back and send out the word that we'll be selling the Batwoman to the highest bidder," he said greedily.

Kate was then dragged away.

* * *

For the next hour, Jonny began selling off Batwoman's equipment in auctions. "And now, the final item of the night. Let's face it, it is the reason why you are all here. I give you the Batwoman, herself," Jonny said rolling her out. Kate was completely chained up and gagged.

"I'll start the bidding at one million dollars," Jonny began.

The underground big-shots all started raising their hands as the price went up. "Ten million dollars," Kara said nonchalantly.

"We're an all-cash business and that briefcase of yours can't have that much," Jonny said skeptically.

"No shit. It's 2.5 million. The rest, I'll wire to any account you want," Kara said obviously.

"Why you so interested in her?" Jonny asked.

"I'm only interested in the suit. It has technology my Wayne Industries technicians would love to look at," Kara replied.

"How about you get the suit after we take it off her dead body?" Jonny suggested.

"Sold," Kara agreed.

"And to the man that won the auction to kill her," Jonny said pointing out the black gangster that had his arm dislocated previously.

"What I lost is nothing compared to what people will be offering to get a piece of the bat," the black gangster said as he took out a butcher knife.

"I have locked all the doors. No one can escape," Brainiac 5 radioed Kara.

Kara's eyes went red and then heat vision beams went everywhere slicing people in half, blasting heads off, and tearing off limbs. The gangsters fired at her and even used the stolen projectile cable gun with no result. Kara targeted every single individual in the room until they were all burnt smoking pieces. Kara saved Jonny for last. "If I knew...," he stammered.

Kara blasted him with heat vision and then sliced off Kate's chains freeing her. "Was that really necessary?" Kate asked her dismayed at the dozen bodies on the floor.

"Kate, if you don't fuck up, people don't get killed. It's that simple," Kara said dismissively.

"I have the journal and I am on my way back to Wayne Tower," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Like a true professional," Kara said to Kate.

* * *

Kara and Kate walked out of the building both in civilian clothes. "Thanks for saving my ass," Kate said appreciatively.

"And?" Kara asked expectedly.

"Thank you for risking your secret identity and your money for me," Kate added.

"No problem," Kara smiled.

"So, can Mary be part of our team?" Kate asked.

"Fuck no," Kara denied.

Reagan then joined up with them. "Kate, can you give me a ride...to your bar so we can have drinks and then have hawt lesbian sex in your bed?" she asked suggestively.

"This is so weird...but I like weird," Kate smiled taking Reagan away with her.

Kara merely shook her head in amusement and headed the other way.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara and Brainiac 5 looked over the journal. "So, anything interesting?" Kara asked.

"It's entirely in code," he said showing it to her.

Kara eyed the book filled with symbols. "Well...shit. How long will it take for you to break the code?" Kara asked him.

"I already have," Brainiac 5 smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot had to be cut because previous episodes have Tommy and Magpie already dead, Beth working at Arkham totally free, Mary being completely shut out for obvious reasons, the journal having little insight compared to Brainiac 5's technical knowledge, Reagan being a Brainiac 5 drone, and the code easily broken by Brainiac 5's processing abilities. Basically, a perfect storm of incompatibilities all within one episode. Personally, this might be my favorite episode with there being more Batwoman action and, of course, the lesbian soft-porn scene at the end.


	24. Hush Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy Elliot returns as Hush to decipher Lucius Fox's journal.

At the Gotham library, a man with his face wrapped in bandages was courteous enough to put silencers on his pistols as he went down the aisles. For reasons unknown, the masked man in a tan trenchcoat hadn't been noticed by any other patron. Hush took down an innocent library assistant and two teenagers before reaching his target, an old man reading a book.

"Hush," Hush warned him as he put a pistol to his throat.

Later, Professor John Carr was thrown into a dumpster dead. The next morning, Asian NSA agent John Kim was missing.

* * *

Kate met up with Kara and Brainiac 5 at the top of Wayne Tower. "So, what does the journal say?" Kate asked impatiently.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Kara said jokingly.

"But really?" Kate pressed.

"It's a lot of boring technological ideas for Batman's use, all of which are painfully obsolete compared to the 31st century. There is one passage that discusses the Bat-suit. Apparently, Kryptonite can pierce it. So, welcome to the club," Kara smirked at her.

"So, what do we do?" Kate asked dumbfounded.

"What can we do?" Kara wondered. "How about not getting shot period? One of these nights, you're going to get shot through those beautiful lips of yours."

"An obvious solution is to simply modify the suit to withstand Kryptonite metal," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"But the Bat-suit is one-of-a-kind," Kate protested.

"Please, we got two dozen of them," Kara rolled her eyes. "But yes, your suit is one-of-a-kind because as you like to point out, it fits a woman," Kara said condescendingly.

"Who else could break the code on this journal?" Kate asked concernedly.

"The journal is written in multiple ancient languages. It would require months if not years for even the best linguistics to crack it," Brainiac 5 said.

"How long did it take for you to crack it?" Kara asked curiously.

"Once I had uploaded the entire text from its individual pages, zero-point six-eight seconds," Brainiac 5 said.

"Like a boss," Kara said impressed.

"So, we destroy it now," Kate assumed.

"Well, ain't you the book burner," Kara mocked. "The journal will be kept safe in an undisclosed location. We have other concerns to deal with. Apparently, Hush is back. He kidnapped and killed Professor John Carr, a linguist."

"What's the point if he doesn't have the journal?" Kate wondered.

Kara and Brainiac 5 smiled at each other. "We handed over a fake copy to Beth and apparently she's in league with Hush," Kara said.

"Shocking betrayal," Brainiac 5 said not surprised.

Kate simply stared at them. "People are dead now over that book."

"I'm not really into preventing crime as much as I am exposing it," Kara said dismissively.

"Professor Carr had burn marks on his forehead which would suggest shock therapy using Arkham's equipment," Brainiac 5 said. "Having a pacemaker also didn't help."

"This is all your fault. You let her go and now people are dead," Kate accused.

"Do you listen to yourself? How many times did you let her go?" Kara rolled her eyes. "Look, she's just having a relapse. Mouse is probably involved. We'll figure this out."

"I've just confirmed that Professor Carr's pacemaker deactivated at Arkham," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

The phone then rang. "You have a landline?" Kate questioned.

"I'm old-fashioned like that," Kara said and picked up the phone. "Wayne Industries," Kara answered.

"This is Gina. Is Kate Kane there?" a teenage girl asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kara teased.

"I'm Parker Toress' girlfriend. She said she knew her," Gina said freaked out.

"Hold up, when you say you're Parker's girlfriend do you mean in a...sexual way?" Kara asked.

"Uhmm...yeah," Gina said awkwardly.

"Because you never know with girls, these days," Kara said conversationally.

"But we haven't had sex, yet. We're both underage and...," Gina babbled.

"Okay, continue," Kara allowed not really paying too close attention.

"So, I don't know what happened but we were face-timing and then the phone started shaking and now her phone is dead. I'm freaking out," Gina said.

"Did you call the police?" Kara asked.

"No, fuck those guys," Gina said instantly.

"Well, I don't know why my lovely assistant would know a terrorist that nearly destroyed my God damn train! I hope whoever has her goes to town!" Kara shouted and then hung up.

Kate gave Kara a stupified look. "We'll go find her but we'll wait until night," Kara assured her.

"She could be dead by then," Kate said.

Kara merely stared at her. "Okay," Kate backed off.

* * *

That night, Batwoman was on her motorcycle patrolling the city. "There's a black van that went through several speed traps. Check it out," Brainiac 5 ordered her.

"On it," Kate radioed back.

Kate drove against traffic straight for the black van that happened to be driven by Hush with Parker in the back seat. Hush and Kate played a game of chicken until Kate backed off and quickly turned around. She then fired a cable at the asphalt and then another cable to the black van. The cable immediately ripped off the asphalt as the black van continued to move forward.

"Shit," Kate realized as she was pulled along.

The van swerved side-to-side. Kate hit the guardrail and then tumbled off the bike. Hush got out of the van and fired his two pistols at her. The bullets merely bounced off her suit. Kate then threw two Batarangs knocking the pistols out of his hands. Kate then charged Hush and threw a third Batarang into his knee disabling him. Instead of apprehending Hush first, Kate went to the van to rescue Parker.

"Fuck the girl...I mean, forget the girl, focus on Hush," Kara radioed her.

Kate ignored Kara and took Parker out of the van. Hush, meanwhile, threw a driver out of his car and took off with it. "Well...shit," Kate realized her mistake.

* * *

To add insult to injury, Kate brought Parker into the Bat-Cave. Kara and Brainiac 5 turned around to notice them as they came in. "Oh my God, I always thought the Bat-Cave was a metaphor," Parker said excitedly.

"Yep, not a metaphor," Kate confirmed.

"I think you're on the wrong floor," Kara glared at Parker.

"Hush got away," Kate said lamely.

"Well...no shit," Kara said unimpressed.

"Wait, Kara Wayne is Batwoman's sidekick?" Parker asked ignorantly.

"It's taking every ounce of self-control I have to not kick both your asses," Kara said scornfully.

"Sophie is in the elevator," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Maybe, we should invite her down here too. Why the fuck not at this point?" Kara raged. "Kate, deal with her. If she's not out of my building in ten minutes, I'll do it for you."

"Fine," Kate said entering the changing room.

"So...is she naked inside the suit?" Parker asked Kara.

Brainiac 5 went ahead and stunned her to the floor. "Thank you, Barney. Now, put her in a cell, like the rest of them," Kara ordered.

* * *

Batwoman took off on her motorcycle to Arkham. Upon entering, she easily dispatched the two nightguards with quick punches and kicks. She then scanned the building with X-ray vision until she found the correct room. Unbeknownst to Kara, the Arkham alarm system went off alerting the Crows.

Kara kicked the door open and found Beth, Mouse, and Hush inside. In the room was shock therapy equipment. "You really outdid yourself, Beth," Kara mocked.

"It's Alice," Beth corrected.

Kara scanned Hush. "Well, Tommy. It would appear you survived a shot to the head. Is that why you're all bandaged up? My imagination is going wild as to how fucked up you look."

The alarm system went off. Alice then activated a switch releasing all the Arkham prisoners from their cells. "Really?" Kara shook her head dismayed at her.

"Save the guards or bring me in," Alice said to her.

"After this is over, we're going to have a little chat," Kara promised her.

"Fingers crossed," Alice said insanely.

Kara went around the halls and couldn't help but notice the inmates thrashing the guards. Taking two pistols out, she began firing accurate shots. Inmates dropped to the floor as they were shot in critical areas. One inmate tried to shield himself with a pillow of all things only to have the pillow explode in his face as he was shot. Another shielded himself with a table as he charged her. Kara fired quickly into the table dropping the inmate. Casually reloading, she shot a few more inmates dead as everyone else retreated down the hall. Kara looked over the beaten guards and then followed the inmates leaving several bodies on the floor.

Kara then noticed the Crows surrounding Arkham with a helicopter in the air. "Lock it all down and find me that Bat," Jacob Kane ordered his men from outside.

Kara entered another large room with windows. She blasted out the windows and showed herself to the Crows. The Crows, in turn, pointed their weapons at her. Kara pointed a pistol at them. "Open fire!" a Crow squad leader said to his men.

The Crows blasted Kara with everything they had using their rifles and pistols. Kara simply stood there as she was hit hundreds of times with automatic fire. Gas canisters were hurled towards her but had no effect. Kara waited a good minute and then casually walked away.

"The fuck?" Jacob wondered.

Meanwhile, Alice, Mouse, and Hush all escaped while Kara had her fun.

* * *

Later that night, the bat-signal came on. Kara landed on the roof and was confronted by Jacob. "How's Arkham?" Kara smirked.

"It's a mess," Jacob said dryly. "Several inmates are dead, a dozen wounded, all thanks to you."

"You give me far too little credit," Kara mocked.

"You think yourself a hero?" Jacob asked her.

"Nope," Kara shook her head.

"You and Alice are like Batman and Joker. You two need each other to play your little game with this city while everyone else ends up as collateral damage," Jacob scolded.

"I'm not done playing," Kara said to him.

"Yes, you are. You're done. Get out," Jacob ordered.

Kara came up to him and punched him to the gut dropping him. "I don't think you appreciate the power dynamic between us. I've got a few more seasons in me before I leave this shithole city."

Jacob got back to his feet wheezing. "If I see you again, it's war," he said to her.

"I'm shaking," Kara mocked.

"Consider this your warning," Jacob said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Damn, and I thought this whole season you were warning me."

Jacob then turned his back to her and went inside.


	25. Batwoman Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kate deals with a homicidal football player and her father wanting to kill her, she wonders if Batwoman is Forever.

An escaped Arkham inmate casually walked into the subway with two machetes without anyone reporting him or trying to stop him. He entered a subway train minding his own business. "Hey, you can't have those in here," one man said to him.

"Why the fuck not?" the inmate asked and then scissored his head off.

At this point, the other occupants on the train began to freak out and scurry out of the train car. Jacob, in uniform, entered the train with a shotgun with no backup. "Drop the knives," Jacob ordered the inmate.

The inmate instead charged at him. Jacob blasted the inmate with his shotgun. The inmate fell to the floor with his chest torn open. "Holy shit," Kate said standing over the body.

"I told you to stay in the car," Jacob said annoyed.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Brainiac 5 had a chat at Wayne Tower. "The Crows have a new app that allows for rapid response time. As soon as a crime occurs, you just push a button on your phone," Brainiac 5 explained.

"I imagine that could lead to a lot of prank calls," Kara grinned.

"Except the Crows also have a database of phone numbers and names. If a person prank calls the Crows, they will be arrested," Brainiac 5 said.

"I imagine you have a solution," Kara assumed.

"Indeed, I have developed software that will mask your current number with that of another. Test it yourself," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara clicked "murder" and then pushed the report button. "The Crows will now think the GCPD Commissioner has prank called them," Brainiac 5 said.

"I love this!" Kara said enthralled and started pushing the button repeatedly on her phone.

"In other news, Tim Tesla 'the titan' was shot by Jacob Kane on a subway train. He is in critical condition at Gotham General. He was once the Tennessee Titans' best tight-end of all time," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara looked up his stats. "Damn, a touchdown every game, a hundred touches, and over a thousand yards a season. We got ourselves our very own OJ Simpson in town," Kara said amazed.

"This subject interests you?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Fuck yeah it does. I used to play football as a kicker in high school," Kara said.

"I know. I was there," Brainiac 5 said coyly.

Kara gave him an odd look. Kate then entered the office. "Hey, Kate, I heard you saw your father kill someone in front of you. Are you all shook up?"

"I'll get over it," Kate said uncomfortably.

"Kate, you ever watch football?" Kara asked conversationally.

"No, I'm a Lesbian, remember?" Kate reminded her.

"My sister is a Lesbian and she loves football so how about you stop stereotyping your own sexuality," Kara scolded. "Do you know the secret to Tim-the-Titan's success before he went bat-shit insane?" Kara asked her.

"Was it cute cheerleaders?" Kate guessed.

"No...steroids," Kara said obviously. "He snapped an official's neck in front of thousands of people. How's that for rage quitting?"

"It is up there," Brainiac 5 said.

"By the way, your father says that if he ever saw Batwoman again it would be war. He seemed super-serious about it," Kara said.

"Well, I guess I'm quitting then," Kate threw her hands up.

"Yeah, very funny," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually kind of serious. I need to take a break from this and clear my head, maybe go into the wilderness again, and find myself," Kate said thoughtfully.

"Batwoman doesn't get a summer vacation. The city had a fucking fit when Batman left for three months," Kara reminded her.

"I'm also thinking to do a fall semester at Gotham University," Kate added.

"Well, fuck me," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"You can still be Batwoman. You're much better than me," Kate said.

"I know I am but I'm pregnant and it's going to start showing. You've really fucked me on this, Kate," Kara said annoyed.

"Is this the part where you threaten to kill me and everyone I know?" Kate asked.

"No," Kara said softly. "I always had a contingency plan in the likely event you got yourself killed. Don't worry about it," Kara assured her.

"Well, okay then," Kate smiled obliviously.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 hung out in the Bat-Cave as he worked on Kryptonite. "The 'nite' at the end of Kryptonite indicates it's a mineral rather than an element. In this case, Kryptonite simply means a mineral from Krypton and has no connection to the element Krypton," Brainiac 5 said.

"Our ancestors must have been total nerds to name our planet after a lame-ass gas," Kara shook her head unimpressed.

"Actually, the Krypton gas was used in ancient religious ceremonies to light people's way. It was prized, not due to its utility, but its rareness," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Okay," Kara said impressed with his knowledge of Kryptonian history.

"The closest resemblance Kryptonite has with any Earth mineral is Torbernite, a green radioactive mineral made up of hydrated copper, phosphate, and uranium," Brainiac 5 said.

"I bet it's like super-hard," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Actually, it's relatively soft registering a 2 on the Moh's scale. It has been established that the melting point of Kryptonite is relatively low. The Kryptonite itself is not what causes penetration of the suit. Using this rail gun, I can penetrate the suit with a Kryptonite laced projectile," Brainiac 5 said showing her the rail gun.

"If that's the case, why did Lucius Fox write that in his journal? Was he expecting someone like me to put on the suit?" Kara asked.

"I may have suggested that a certain rogue Kryptonian might steal the Bat-suit for nefarious purposes," Brainiac 5 said.

"God damn," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"I seek to inspire mankind to evolve and better themselves technologically," Brainiac 5 said defensively.

"Uh-huh, I'm not buying it," Kara said skeptically.

"Kate is in the Batsuit at the Gotham stadium in broad daylight," Brainiac 5 brought up.

"I have to fire her, Barney. I am so done with this shit! She was my last hope!" Kara raged.

"No, there is another," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

* * *

At the Gotham stadium, Kate confronted Tim-the-Titan's brother as he went up and down stadium stairs alone. "Who's there?" he asked noticing Batwoman.

"Someone who thinks you're pretty bold to be by yourself with the Titan on the loose," Kate said. Titan had managed to escape Gotham General and was on the prowl.

"If this is about my brother, I can't help you. If this is about season tickets, I don't want to," Apollo said snarkily.

"I guess my question is are you helping him?" Kate asked accusingly. "He is the only family you have left."

"Well, if you did your research you would know I testified against his ass. Not that I needed to, mind you. He fucking killed a ref in front of thousands of people," he said.

"You did the right thing. You got a psychopath off the streets," Kate complimented.

"I know, right," Apollo said, proud of himself.

"Really? I thought you were going to blame steroids or the game itself for his sudden change," Kate said confused.

"Nah, he was always an asshole. He made millions of dollars, lived in luxury, and could have quit after a few seasons if he really wanted to. But he got greedy and prideful, so he kept going signing contract-after-contract even as his brain was getting pummelled. So, don't blame the game, blame the player," Apollo said.

"Well, okay then," Kate said surprised by this reaction. "We can find him and get him the help he needs."

"Honestly, I don't give a damn. I hope next time, the cops shoot his black ass dead for real," Apollo said scornfully.

"Tell me where to find him?" Kate asked exiting the shadows...of the stadium hallway.

"He's actually over there," Apollo pointed out.

"Well, that's damn convenient," Kate considered.

"Apollo!" Titan shouted as he walked towards them with machete blades.

"This is the part where you run," Kate said to him.

"No shit," Apollo said taking off.

Kate threw a Batarang at Titan hitting him in the shoulder. Titan sliced the Batarang off with his blade and kept coming. The two charged each other with Kate flipping over him. She took out a projectile cable gun only for Titan to slice it in half. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat in the stands as Apollo watched curiously. Titan then kicked her to the floor and tossed her into the seats.

Titan eyed Apollo with killer intent. "Oh, shit," Apollo realized and started running for real.

Titan threw his blade at him hitting him in the back dropping him. "You abandoned me to a prison. Now, I'm going to kill your ass," Titan said as he withdrew his blade from Apollo's back and allowed him to bleed out.

* * *

That night, the press was in a frenzy over the killings. "Commander Kane, what are your thoughts on these murders? Not even Batwoman could take Titan down."

"The fuck did I just hear?" Jacob said incredulously to the reporter. "Look, Batwoman is the reason Titan got out of Arkham in the first place."

"So, you don't find Batwoman's efforts to bring down Titan as helpful?" the reporter asked.

"Fuck no. Batwoman is a threat to the people of this city. The Crows and the GCPD will bring her to justice as well as anyone that has aided and abetted her," Jacob said angrily.

"We're in deep shit now," Kara chuckled to Brainiac 5 in the Bat-Cave as she watched the news. Kara then turned to Kate nursing a shoulder injury. "So, Titan escaped, Apollo is dead, and you got your ass kicked. Is that the score?" Kara asked her.

"He was, like, really strong," Kate excused.

"Reset her shoulder," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

"This won't hurt at all," Brainiac 5 said and then shoved her shoulder back into place.

"Ow!" Kate cried out.

Kara scanned Kate's body for other injuries. "You got some cracked ribs. You're out," Kara told her.

"This can't be my last mission as Batwoman," Kate said depressed.

"Why not?" Kara asked her.

"I don't want to be like Brett Farve retiring on a low note where I don't even make the playoffs. I want to be like Peyton Manning winning that Superbowl and riding off into the sunset to make funny insurance commercials," Kate said passionately.

"My God, I know exactly what you mean," Kara said amazed.

"The man Titan beheaded on the subway wasn't a random victim. He was a neuroscientist until he was fired for falsifying athlete brain scans," Brainiac 5 reported.

"This man kept popular athletes on the field for the enjoyment of the public. He's a damn hero and we must avenge him," Kara said passionately.

"I hacked into NFL medical records. This is the scan they claimed Titan had. This is his real brain scan," Brainiac 5 displayed both scans for comparisons.

"Damn, he's got a hole in his brain," Kara said amused.

"The head trauma gave him an insensitivity to pain," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"That sounds really bad," Kate remarked.

"Kurt Donaghue, the former Gotham Gladiator football coach, is the man responsible for these brain injury coverups. Reasonable to assume Titan will target him next," Brainiac 5 said.

"Then we set a trap," Kara said obviously.

* * *

At Gotham stadium, a reporter was with Coach Kurt in the middle of the field. "I'm with former Coach Kurt Donaghue who recently got his ass fired for covering up false brain scans of his players. Isn't that right?" the reporter asked bluntly.

"Yep," Kurt confirmed and then spat on the ground.

"What would you like to say to Titan assuming he's even watching the local news at this exact time?" the reporter asked.

"If you're listening, Titan, I'm not sorry. Join me on the fifty-yard line so I can give you your final concussion," Kurt said to the camera.

* * *

On the outskirts of Gotham away from the public eye, Kara and Brainiac 5 met with Alice. At her feet was a body with a hood over his head. "Let's see it," Kara said already knowing who it was.

Alice took off his hood revealing Mouse dead. Brainiac 5 quickly scanned the body. "He was poisoned."

"Ah, a woman's approach to murder," Kara smirked. "Did you do this to get on my good side...because it's working."

"I did it for me. I want to be free of this persona, this identity, this history," Alice said to her.

"Let us begin the ritual," Kara said as Brainiac 5 gave her a copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. Kara fired heat vision on Mouse's body incinerating him. "Like father, like son."

She then approached Alice with the book and gave it to her. With her eyes, she lit the trash inside a rusted barrel creating a roaring flame. "Now, let it go into the flames," Kara ordered.

Alice wiped away her tears and then slowly dropped the book into the fire where it burned to ash. Kara was at her side as the book was slowly consumed. "Who are you now?" Kara asked her.

"Beth Kane," she said.

"Where is Alice?" Kara asked her.

"Dead and buried," Beth assured her.

"Come with me," Kara said to her taking her back to Gotham.

* * *

At the Gotham Stadium, Coach Kurt was on the fifty-yard line bored. Crow personnel were all around the entrances and exists making it obvious it was a trap. Batwoman was on the stadium roof looking over the entire field. Brainiac 5 casually walked over to a Crow sniper, knocked him out, and then morphed his clothes to that of a Crow's uniform. He then eyed everything going on inside the stadium.

The power suddenly went off. Crow personnel immediately activated their flashlights on their rifles giving away their positions instead of using night vision equipment. Brainiac 5 continued to keep his position, able to see perfectly in the dark.

"Why are we in the dark?" Jacob barked.

"Not sure, commander," a squad leader said.

"Turn those damn flashlights off!" Jacob hissed.

"Wait...what?" the squad leader wondered. Titan suddenly swatted the squad leader to the head with his machete knocking him out.

Titan systematically took out each Crow member deactivating their flashlights as he did. Batwoman shook her head incredulously as an entire Crow squad went down. "Is this real? Is this happening?" Kara radioed Brainiac 5.

"It is, indeed," Brainiac 5 said unimpressed.

Titan then charged Kurt on the field with his blades out. The remaining Crows inexplicably didn't shoot his ass down. Batwoman fired a cable dart into the field and then descended down from the roof towards Titan. As she did, her cape flung out slowing down her descent to a manageable level. Batwoman landed near Coach Kurt.

"Go," Batwoman ordered him off. He proceeded to run as fast as he could out of the stadium.

Batwoman extended her staff as she engaged Titan's blades. Batwoman got a good hit on Titan's leg but was thrown to the ground. Batwoman lost her staff as she disarmed him of one of his blades. Titan then threw her into a practice dummy and sliced down with his remaining machete. Batwoman blocked the blade with her armband. The two were locked in place as neither gave ground. Titan screamed at her as he put more effort into his blade.

Suddenly, the Crows fired into Titan's back killing him for real this time. Batwoman got up and then conveniently the power went back on. It was then revealed that she was surrounded by a Crows squad led personally by Jacob. They all had M4 rifles on her.

"What are you doing?" Batwoman asked Jacob.

"I promised you war. This is what it looks like," Jacob said to her.

"It looks like a circular firing squad to me. If you all fire at once, you'll end up shooting yourselves," Batwoman said obviously.

"They're here only to keep you from escaping. I'm the one that's going to put a bullet in your head," Jacob said to her.

"I don't believe you," Batwoman said to him.

Jacob fired into her right shoulder. The bullet bounced off the suit. Batwoman gave Jacob a surprised look but kept her footing. Jacob then tossed a smoke grenade at her. "What is this going to do?" Batwoman asked as green smoke flowed around her.

Brainiac 5 eyed the scene intently as Batwoman was overwhelmed in green smoke. She began to cough from the Kryptonite smoke. "A little something my brother-in-law, Bruce Wayne, gave me. You might have heard of him," Jacob said smugly.

"I must admit it took me a while to figure it out. One night you were a ferocious killer and the next a complete amateur that got her ass kicked by even the weakest of criminals. Then, Supergirl saved your ass from me that one time. Then, I knew the truth. Batwoman doesn't exist at all. It's just Supergirl dressed up as a Bat to troll my agency and this city. Well, now, I have the upper hand. You're going to be put in a Kryptonite cell for the rest of your miserable life," Jacob said to her.

Batwoman emerged from the green smoke unaffected and punched Jacob to the ground. She then fired a projectile cable gun to the roof of the stadium ceiling. The Crows immediately fired on her as she ascended to the roof. Brainiac 5 then withdrew from the stadium.

Batwoman entered the Bat-Cave and collapsed. Kara walked over to her and scanned her injuries. "Let's get the suit off you."

Batwoman then took off her cowl revealing herself to be Kate.

* * *

Kate was dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants as she sat on a couch in Kara's office. "Have a drink," Kara offered her. "You did a good job keeping that coach alive and keeping Titan at bay long enough for the Crows to kill his ass. This might be your best outing yet," Kara complimented.

"I think...it's my last outing," Kate sulked.

"Say what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"My own father tried to kill me. He saw me as no different than the terrorists he fought in the Middle East. He saw me as his enemy," Kate said.

"He doesn't know you are Batwoman. He thought Batwoman was Supergirl for a moment there, but your performance is going to confuse the fuck out of him," Kara smiled.

"The look in his eyes was anger and hate. I've never seen my father so bloodthirsty...to kill me," Kate said.

"We can take turns kicking his ass if that's what you want," Kara offered.

"My father considers Batwoman to be just as crazy as Alice," Kate said sadly.

"Your father loves you, Kate, in his own way. He's the commander of the Crows not just because of the six-figure pay, the benefits, the prestige, the authority, and...," Kara said.

There was an awkward pause between them. "Lost my train of thought," Kara admitted.

"Really?" Kate asked dismayed.

"Your father runs the Crows to keep you and your sister, Mary, safe for as long as you two live in Gotham," Kara told her.

"It's more than just my father's hate. I've made so many compromises being Batwoman. I've gone along with your killing, torturing, and complete disregard for other people's safety. I did it because I naively thought I could change what we had from the inside, to make you more like me. But instead, I think I've become more like you and one terrible night I'll go too far and actually kill someone," Kate said reflectively as she looked out the window.

"Gotham is at war with itself. It always has been even before you were born. It requires soldiers to defend the innocent and put down the criminals. That is the sole purpose for why I am in this shithole city and every action I take, no matter how violent or cruel, is for the greater good of this city," Kara said to her.

"I can't take part in this anymore," Kate resigned turning back to her.

"Then what can you be a part of, Kate?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I don't know," Kate admitted. "So, what's next? You going to kill me, throw me in a cell, kiss my memories away?" she asked cynically.

"No," Kara said softly as she looked out the window away from her. "You know, your moralizing, naivety, and general incompetence remind me of my own daughter when she was growing up."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you," Kate said sincerely.

"No, Kate, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. But what about Beth?" Kara asked her.

"Beth died in that terrorist attack. I should have accepted it and moved on. Now, I need to focus on my real sister, Mary, who I've been neglecting this whole time. I'm not going to let Alice distract me any longer," Kate said.

Kara gave Kate a sad look. "A girl has to make her own way," she said finally. "Good luck to you."

"Thank you for everything," Kate said shaking Kara's hand.

Kate then exited Wayne Tower feeling relieved, relaxed, and free. Regan waited for her on a street corner. "Are you sure you want to go on adventures with me?" Reagan asked her.

"Absolutely," Kate smiled. The two drove away on their motorcycle out of the city.

* * *

**San Francisco**

Meanwhile, Brainiac 5 led Mary to a common apartment near China Town in San Francisco. With his key, Brainiac 5 opened the door and found Catherine Hamilton Kane alive and well in the living room. "Mother," Mary said overjoyed at seeing her in person.

"I'm so sorry I faked my death. I've missed you this entire time," Catherine said to her daughter.

"I don't care why or how. I'm just happy to see you," Mary said tearfully as she embraced her.

"You may return to Gotham if you so choose," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"What of Alice?" Catherine asked fearfully.

"She's no longer a problem," Brainiac 5 assured her.

* * *

**Gotham**

At Crows headquarters, Jacob was noticeably pissed off at losing Batwoman and an expensive Kryptonite grenade that failed to work on her. "This might interest you. This was collected at the stadium," a Crow said handing him a collection of smashed bullets.

"That, in particular, is a slug from a Desert Eagle," the Crow said as Jacob looked it over.

"Desert Eagle can shoot through anything," Jacob doubted.

"Except a Bat-suit...apparently," the Crow said awkwardly.

"Then, we're going to have to find something stronger," Jacob mused.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Batwoman suited up and went over to an inventory of weaponry. She began taking gas balls, folded Batarangs, a TASER weapon, and a projectile cable gun and putting them on her utility belt. She took a pistol, slammed a magazine inside, and pulled the action back to chamber a round. She did the same with the second pistol and then placed them both in holsters.

The Batmobile then roared to life remotely as it spun around for her on a platform. Batwoman placed black make-up around her eyes and then put the cowl on her head. Batwoman calmly walked up the stairs to the platform hosting the Batmobile. The Batmobile cockpit opened for her.

Kara walked over to Batwoman. "While Kate is on vacation, I need you to fill in. Either I or Barney will be monitoring your every move to give you guidance. Consider this a trial run. Think you can handle this awesome responsibility?" Kara asked her.

"We'll see, won't we?" Beth replied.

Kara smiled as Batwoman leaped into the Batmobile and took off down the tunnel to an unsuspecting Gotham.

* * *

On the outskirts of Gotham, a portal opened and closed suddenly. Bruce Wayne eyed Gotham with bloodshot eyes, presumably from laughing too much. He smiled insanely and his complexion was deathly pale. He wore an all-black outfit with spikes featured on his shoulders. As he looked upon the city, he began to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

**End of Season 1**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering a Batwoman Season 1.5, waiting until Jan 2021 for Season 2, or ending it here and now. I guess I'll let you decide. I hope I have entertained and/or offended you throughout this season. Remember, if Kate can be Batwoman anyone can.


	26. Death in the Family: Season 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth takes on the role of Batwoman but maybe over her head when a dead Bruce Wayne is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman Season 1.5 is a continuation of the first season but is based on DC comic material that may be recognizable to some readers. It remains a parody of CW Batwoman characters but obviously not its writing. It may or may not end up totally contradicting Batwoman Season 2 and that's okay with me. Do not assume any characters are safe because they're returning for Season 2.

* * *

**Season 1.5**

* * *

It was late afternoon as Batwoman rode closely behind a semi-truck carrying three manufactured homes on her Batcycle. Heavily armed robbers had stolen the truck and the manufactured homes. With real estate being a personal hobby of Kara Wayne, this could not stand. Instead of the highly competent and emotionally stable Kate Kane, her sister, Beth, took on the cowl as her replacement for the summer months.

Beth stayed close behind the slower moving truck with cars to her left and right swerving to get out of the way. Upon seeing her, the robbers slid the first manufactured home off the trailer sending it onto the freeway. Beth fired the twin cannons on her Batcycle blasting the manufactured home apart spraying wood shrapnel in all directions. The Batcycle blasted through the remaining debris of the house and continued pursuit.

"What do you got for me, Barney?" Beth radioed.

"Three shooters not including the driver," Brainiac 5 said as a drone overlooked the chase.

Two shooters in question were on the roof of the second manufactured home. The third was on the porch of the second manufactured house aiming his rifle at Batwoman. The semi-truck suddenly hit two cars making them crash into the guardrail and spin-off. Beth avoided the two out-of-control cars and kept going even as they fell off the interchange. The three shooters opened fire on Beth hitting the Batcycle and her suit without effect. The two shooters on the roof then jumped to the first manufactured home while the third slid the second off the trailer.

Beth moved out of the way as the house hit the pavement and tore apart on impact. With one manufactured house remaining, the semi-truck went for the Gotham bridge to get out of the city. "They're almost outside Gotham jurisdiction," Brainiac 5 warned.

"Batwoman has no jurisdiction," Beth corrected.

Beth drove close enough to the trailer and then leaped off the Batcycle onto the trailer even as she was shot at by the three shooters. Beth threw a Batarang against the shooter on the roof nearly hitting him.

"Ha, dumb bitch!" he said and then realized the electronic Batarang had short-circuited the semi-truck's engine forcing it to slow down.

"Well...shit," he realized.

Beth then took out her butterfly knife and charged the two shooters on the trailer slitting their throats with it. She looked up and threw her knife into the third shooter on the roof getting a direct hit on his throat. Beth leaped onto the roof and slowly made her way to the struggling third shooter as he choked on his own blood. She calmly grabbed her knife and dragged it across the shooter's throat as she retrieved it.

Beth then took a Bat-bomb and placed it on the roof. The bomb exploded collapsing the roof allowing her inside. Beth looked around and found the capsule that resembled a coffin. Kara and Brainiac 5 had assumed the shooters were smuggling drugs. "Now, to get that good shit," Beth said to herself as she opened the capsule.

Inside was a dead man in a suit as if he was about to go to a wake. Beth eyed the man recognizing him instantly. It was the body of Bruce Wayne. "Damn," Beth realized.

* * *

At Crows headquarters, Jacob Kane eyed video footage of Batwoman taking down the three shooters and the driver on the highway. "There, magnify," he ordered his tech-guy.

It showed Batwoman with Beth's butterfly knife just before she slashed a man's throat with it. Jacob then turned to his Crow personnel. "We have at least two Batwoman out there wearing the same suit, a conspiracy among several individuals if you will. The first Batwoman I am convinced is Supergirl of Metropolis. The second Batwoman is human, a rather incompetent, erratic, but one that refuses to kill."

"So, which Batwoman is this one?" Sophie asked.

Jacob stared at the footage trying to figure it out. "I'm open to the idea there is a third one."

"A third Batwoman?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"It's what I would do in her position. It gives her a solid alibi. You know what I think? I think there is a ringleader behind the scenes ordering them around, maybe Supergirl herself. I'm willing to bet that each one has a radio headset inside their cowl," Jacob said.

"Get me a radio cracker. I want to know who is talking to her," Jacob ordered Sophie.

"Commander, it's for you," an agent gave Jacob a cell phone.

"Yes?" Jacob asked gruffly. "Are you sure? Thank you."

Jacob then went to his office and sat down devastated. His nephew, Bruce Wayne, was dead.

* * *

Kara arrived at Gotham morgue and was allowed to see the body by the mortician portrayed by Brainiac 5. The actual mortician had a case of being unconscious in the closet. "Deceased is Bruce Wayne, age 43, cause of death unknown. Subject appears to be in good health, no wounds, no internal injuries apparent," Brainiac 5 said.

"Maybe it's Hush using Bruce Wayne's face," Kara said wide-eyed.

"I assure you it's not," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"We have to make sure," Kara said tugging on his face. "Okay, I'm satisfied."

"Good to know. May I continue?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"How do you know it's really him?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"The DNA is a perfect match," Brainiac 5 said.

"So?" Kara asked argumentatively.

Brainiac 5 gave her an impatient look. "I've mapped out his scars. These are consistent with his early years."

"Ah, the Nolan years," Kara recalled fondly.

"This burn came from Ducard, this gunshot wound from Harvey Dent. However, noticeably absent are scars from recent years," Brainiac 5 said.

"It creeps me out that you have a detailed history of Bruce Wayne's scars. I'll remind you that I'm the one married to him, not you," Kara said suddenly jealous.

"I also know every scar on Mon's body as well," Brainiac 5 added.

Kara narrowed her eyes at him. "If I had to guess, this Bruce Wayne retired after his fight with Bane. The most recent injury is his vertebra. It would also appear he was into gardening," Brainiac 5 said showing Kara the dirt under his fingernails.

"That's one interpretation. How about he was buried alive and then tore through the ground to get to the surface," Kara theorized.

"That's not a real thing," Brainiac 5 said dismissively. "You see this indentation on his finger. He was married."

"I bet it was to Elliot," Kara said obnoxiously. "You see what I did there? I implied that Bruce Wayne, the Batman, is a homosexual."

"Very woke of you," Brainiac 5 allowed. "However, all evidence to the contrary. Take a look at this tattoo."

Kara eyed a tattoo of a flower with the name "May" underneath it. "That's the name Bruce would have named his daughter with Selina if he ever had one. Instead, he had that little shit, Damien."

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed. "The lines around Bruce's eyes indicate he actually smiled. "And his mouth lines indicate laughter. This Bruce was actually happy."

"Holy shit," Kara said amazed. "Alright, what next?"

"Sign here," Brainiac 5 said giving her a form stating she identified the body.

* * *

Kara came out of the morgue and was ambushed by reporters. "How do you feel about your husband's sudden appearance and death?" a reporter asked her.

"Sad," Kara replied.

"What is the future of Wayne Industries?" another reporter asked.

"Wayne Industries is in good hands under my brilliant leadership," Kara assured the reporter.

"Will you be inheriting Bruce Wayne's billions?" another asked.

"Money is the farthest thing on my mind, right now," Kara lied. "My main focus will be on the Wayne family and Wayne Industry employees during this dark time."

Kara then entered her car with Brainiac 5 the driver. "We must move quickly to keep Damien from making a claim on Bruce's wealth. I want it all."

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

Kara entered Wayne Tower and found Beth in civilian clothes playing with her butterfly knife. Without her blond wig, make-up, and Victorian clothes, she was barely recognizable. Instead, Beth had long brown hair and was wearing black pants and a black coat. Her eyes still screamed crazy.

"Did seeing your cousin dead stir you, maybe shake you?" Kara asked.

"Nope," Beth shook her head.

Kara sat at her desk and eyed Beth wondering if this replacement was still a good idea. "You did well out there but you need to stop using that damn knife. That's Alice's trademark kill," Kara said annoyed.

"Like anyone would suspect Alice of being Batwoman," Beth rolled her eyes.

"These fucks would," Kara said pointing to hundreds of tweets by conspiracy theorists on her phone. "Hand over the knife."

"No, fuck you," Beth refused.

"Beth, this is a deal-breaker. Give me the knife," Kara insisted.

The two stared each other down. "Fine," Beth relented handing it to her.

"Remember that I discovered your identity on day one because of this knife," Kara reminded her.

"So, how am I supposed to kill criminals now?" Beth asked.

"Try a gun. I gave you two of them," Kara said obviously.

"I don't like guns. It's too quick. You don't get to savor all the little emotions," Beth pointed out.

"Try to make this job less about your psychosis and more about fixing this city," Kara suggested.

Brainiac 5 entered the office and placed a folder with legal papers on her desk. "We have a good case to inherit all of Bruce Wayne's wealth...even though he's still alive."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are currently in Romania," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"I don't get it," Beth said honestly.

"Multiverse," Kara sighed. "Okay, that explains things. Either Bruce declares himself alive or I get all his wealth."

"Precisely although it will be difficult for him to reacquire his wealth once it is in your possession," Brainiac 5 said.

"Move quickly on this. He could declare himself alive at any moment," Kara said urgently.

"There is another matter. Kate is resistant to returning to Gotham even for the funeral," Brainiac 5 said.

"How do you know that?" Beth wondered.

"Brainiac 5 created a drone covered in living tissue to be Kate's girlfriend so as to spy on her," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Well, okay then," Beth said not wanting to question that further.

"I suggest we replace Kate indefinitely in case she doesn't return for an extended period of time. This will allow us to spy and manipulate Jacob Kane," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Why not have me impersonate Kate by wearing her face?" Beth suggested.

Kara and Brainiac 5 stared at her. "We got this," Kara assured her.

Brainiac 5 then morphed into Kate impersonating her perfectly. "Look at that, you're the same height," Kara smirked.

"A short man's joke? Really?" Brainiac 5 asked with a perfect imitation of her voice.

"Make us proud," Kara said to him.

* * *

Jacob entered his apartment and was immediately embraced by Mary. "I heard it on the news," she said.

"I'm alright," Jacob said wanting to be strong for her. "Your mother, now this," he sighed.

Mary kept her mouth shut not wanting to reveal her mother was secretly alive in San Francisco. Kate then entered the apartment. "So, you're back?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I came back when I heard," Kate said somberly.

"I expect you both to be presentable at the funeral," Jacob said to them.

"Dad, I've been giving it a lot of thought recently. I've decided to dress more professionally, get a more traditional hairstyle, remove all my tattoos, and live as a straight woman," Kate said.

"Well...it's about time," Jacob said pleased.

"And when I have gained your trust, I want to apply to be a Crow," Kate said ambitiously.

"Is this so you can get close to Sophie?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"Sophie and I are finished forever," Kate assured him.

"Well, it's a good start, Kate. What brought you to your senses?" Jacob asked.

"Kara Wayne has been a really good boss and mentor to me these last several months," Kate replied.

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her in person at the funeral," Jacob said appreciatively. Jacob then went to his study to be alone. Mary gave Kate a WTF look.

Kate came over to Mary. "I've neglected you, Mary, and I'm sorry. You're my true sister."

"What about Beth?" Mary asked.

"Fuck her," Kate said and then gave Mary a hug.

* * *

At the funeral, Kara was upfront in black with Alfred at her side. The Kane family consisting of Jacob, Mary, and Kate was on the other side of the casket. A large gathering of Gotham big-shots was present, some of which were secretly pleased the Wayne line was dead.

"I want a raise or I'll spill everything," Alfred threatened.

"Whatever you want," Kara agreed.

"You do know that Bruce was an atheist?" Alfred reminded her.

"I don't give a shit. This funeral is not for him, it's for me," Kara said arrogantly.

"Sorry for your loss," Falcone said to her with Moroni at his side.

"Grazi," Kara said to him.

Jacob Kane came over to Kara. "If there is anything you need," he offered.

"No, what I can do for you and your family?" Kara asked him.

"We could work together to make Gotham a better place, make it liveable," Jacob said.

"I can agree to that. Together, we will make Gotham... _great again_ ," Kara told him.

"What you've done for Kate. No words can describe my appreciation," Jacob said sincerely.

"Oh, it was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara assured him.

"None-the-less, thank you," Jacob said to her and walked off.

After the funeral, Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen came over to Kara. "I'm so sorry, Kara. I know it was a sham marriage but you must be hurting on some level," Alex said.

"I can help you get through your grief process," Kelly offered.

"He's still alive. That was a Bruce from another universe," Kara said to them.

There was a long awkward silence. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower," Alex scolded.

"I'm going to claim this baby is his," Kara said pointing to her belly.

"And I was wrong," Alex said unimpressed. "So, where's Mon? Shouldn't your husband be here for you as you grieve over your other husband's death?"

"He's busy building a cult of personality for himself in North Korea. It's a full-time job," Kara excused him.

"And I'm done," Alex said taking off.

"Hater," Kara mocked her as she left with Kelly.

* * *

That night at Arkham, two unsuspecting guards did their rounds when a dark figure of death appeared behind them. "Batman? We just redid the damn triggers. How did you get in?" the first guard asked surprised.

"Man, I have to say it's an honor to...," the second guard brown-nosed.

Batman suddenly slashed the second guard in half at the midsection with a large scythe blade. Before the first guard could react, Batman slit the throat of the first guard. Three more guards arrived on the scene. "Freeze right there, mother-fucker or you go down fast," the lead guard said as Batman took a knee in front of his victims.

"Holy shit, it's Batman. Are those guns? But Batman doesn't use guns," a second guard said confused upon seeing a collection of rifles on Batman's back.

"Now, he does," Batman said gruffly and then fired his rifle blasting the first guard full of holes. He placed the second guard in a chokehold.

"Please don't," he pleaded.

Batman ignored him and plunged a knife into his scalp. He then subdued the third guard to the floor and stomped on his head repeatedly crushing his skull.

"Batman we are foes but this isn't you. Please, the doctors here say that when you lose control the best thing is to picture...," an Arkham inmate said to him.

Batman blasted him with the flame thrower on his rifle before he could finish. Batman then approached a door he was looking for. "Come in, Batman has lost his mind. He's about to open the cell door to...," a guard tried to radio.

Batman threw a knife into his head dropping him before he could finish. Batman then used an explosive to blast the door off and then went inside. "Hello, old friend," Batman said to Joker.

"Hello, Bats," Joker smiled. "Don't tell me you're actually here to kill me."

"No," Batman replied.

There was an awkward silence between them. "But I am," a black sinister creature said behind Batman. He was dressed in all black, a black bulletproof vest, black leather jacket, a black cowl, and a metal band around his head that had spikes all across. His mouth was pale, his lips red with lipstick, and his teeth animalistic fangs. He grinned insanely at the Joker with a high-pitched voice.

"Wait, we can work something out. We can work together," the faux Joker said fearfully as the Batman Who Laughs advanced on him with a scythe blade in his hand.

"That's kind of you, Joker. My answer...," Batman Who Laughs said as he sliced into Joker's scalp killing him instantly.

"Is Ha!" he grinned with blood all over his lower face.

* * *

Kara entered the Bat Cave and found Brainiac 5 and Beth already there. Brainiac 5 was on the computer while Beth was playing with her butterfly knife. "This is going to be a thing all season, isn't it?" Kara realized.

"Bitch, you might be right," Beth said as she continued to play with it.

"There's been an attack at Arkham. Six guards and two inmates are dead," Brainiac 5 reported showing the victims on screen.

"It would appear that the target was the faux Joker," Kara considered.

"It was their last kill," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"There's more than one?" Kara asked.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 said showing Grim Batman and the Batman Who Laughs.

Kara felt a chill go through her as she eyed them both on the surveillance cameras. "What...the...fuck?" she wondered.

"That's what I said," Beth chimed in.

"It's possible multiple Batman manifestations are arriving in this universe due to some undetermined cause," Brainiac 5 said.

"Or...comic-con came early," Kara said brightly.

"Do not underestimate the Bat or suffer your cousin's fate, you will," Brainiac 5 warned.

"You mean getting your ass kicked soundly and nearly sliced through by a Kryptonite spear?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Brainiac 5 said.

"Shouldn't you be warning me? I'm the puny human, remember?" Beth interjected.

"No, because you're staying clear away from these two mother-fuckers," Kara ordered her.

"The fuck I will. I'm not afraid of no Batman," Beth said confidently.

"Seriously, as much as I would enjoy seeing you get yourself killed, you're grounded until we figure this out," Kara ordered her.

"So, what do I do now?" Beth asked bored.

"You're going to be a high-class real estate agent," Kara told her.

"Well, okay then," Beth clapped her hands.

* * *

At Crows headquarters, the room was silent as every agent watched the surveillance footage of the Grim Batman and the Batman Who Laughs. "What the fuck?" Jacob wondered thinking he had seen it all.

"Those two don't look like Batman. Batman doesn't use guns and that thing is just weird," Sophie pointed out.

"Well...no shit," Jacob agreed. "I have been in touch with the people at Arkham. We're not going to create a panic by suggesting Batman is back and he's on a killing spree. We don't even know if these two are even related to Batman. They could just be thugs wearing a mask for all we know. So, keep this under wraps until we know more," Jacob said to everyone in the room.

"Is that clear?" Jacob asked them.

"Yes, Sir," they all said.

"Sir, someone is on our roof. I think it's her," Sophie said to him.

Jacob silenced her before she could say "Batwoman" and then made his way to the roof with his pistol ready. "The fuck you want now?" he asked Batwoman.

Kara walked towards him not intimidated by his pistol. "Only Supergirl or a fool would get this close to my Desert Eagle," he said to her.

"Even that can't penetrate my suit," Kara told him off.

"No, but I'm an excellent shot. I'll get you right between your teeth," Jacob threatened.

"We have other problems besides whatever this is," Kara said dismissively. "These two Batmen are the real deal, highly trained professionals, but they're not our Batman."

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked. "That they're impersonators?"

"No, they're the Batman of their respective universes. This isn't the only universe in existence. There are parallel Earths, an infinite number of them all with their own version of Batman," Kara explained.

"You expect me to believe that crap?" Jacob doubted.

"I don't give a shit what you believe. It's the truth and you will soon find out that these two men are just as skilled and lethal as our Batman," Kara said to him.

"You're afraid of them," Jacob said smugly.

Kara got close to Jacob. "You're a fool if you're not."

"What do you propose? A truce?" Jacob asked her.

"Just until these two are taken care of," Kara offered.

"Fine," Jacob relented offering his hand to her.

Kara shook his hand and then leaped off the roof gliding away.

* * *

Jacob entered his apartment and found Kate making dinner. Jacob gave her an odd look but quickly recovered. "Kate, there are two madmen dressed as Batman out there. I don't want you out at night."

"Sure thing, Dad," Kate said obediently.

"Is Batman your hero, Kate?" Jacob asked.

"Isn't he everyone's hero?" Kate asked.

"Never to me, and I think he's shown his true colors tonight. He killed six guards and two inmates at Arkham."

"That is fucked up," Kate said shocked and appalled.

"Do you believe there are other dimensions, universes out there?" Jacob asked her.

"I suppose anything is possible," Kate shrugged.

"What if in one of those universes, I'm the bad guy," Jacob pondered. "What if we're not in control of our destiny but split infinite ways across infinite planes of existence?"

"That is deep," Kate nodded.

"Where's Mary?" Jacob asked realizing something was amiss.

"At her illegal clinic," Kate snitched.

"Damn it. Bring her back immediately," Jacob ordered.

* * *

Mary was working on a patient that had been slashed pretty badly with a scythe blade. "Don't worry. You're going to make it," Mary assured the patient.

There was a chuckling sound from the back of the room. "Ha-ha, he-he, ho, he, aha. And I thought my jokes were bad," the real Joker revealed himself with clown make-up on and in a purple suit.

"Holy shit," Mary realized.

"I'm sorry. Was I supposed to knock? Knock, knock," he mocked her.

"You need treatment. I can give it to you," Mary said freaked out as he advanced towards her.

"Oh, but I don't need treatment," Joker said taking out a pistol.

"Mr. Joker, this is a clinic for sick people. It's a sanctuary, understand?," she said holding up her hands.

"Do I look like the kind of man that gives a damn?" Joker laughed at her and then fired point-blank.


	27. Attack on Wayne Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman Who Laughs attacks Wayne Tower while another dead Bruce Wayne is discovered.

"Do I look like the kind of man that gives a damn?" Joker laughed at her and then fired point-blank. The modified pistol fired backward, instead of forward, shooting Joker in the heart.

Mary screamed as she heard the shot. Joker quickly collapsed to the floor and started bleeding out. Mary stared at the body for a moment and then regained her senses. She tore open Joker's shirt and found the bullet wound. "It just barely missed your heart. Why the fuck would you do that?" she asked him.

"Because, the only way to beat him...is to become him," Joker said to her cryptically.

Mary looked around and realized all her patients were acting strangely. Their wounds quickly regenerated, their eyes became bloodshot, and they began to leave the clinic of their own accord. Mary then realized Joker's blood was turning into a red mist around them. She, herself, started to feel weird and couldn't help but smile.

"Some kind of toxin in your blood?" Mary wondered.

Joker passed out not answering her question. "Shit," Mary realized. Even though he was the Joker, he needed him to be alive to tell her what the fuck was going on. She placed Joker on a bed, placed a ventilator over his mouth, and got out some surgical tools chuckling the entire time she did.

* * *

At dawn, Sophie was driving minding her own business listening to the radio when it happened. "We'll be back after this short break. Are you covered? Like, really covered? At Gotham Priority, we live here, too. So, we offer all sorts of policies for our fellow Gothamites. Even...,"

Suddenly a body crashed onto the hood of Sophie's car and cracked the windshield. Sophie immediately put on the brakes. "Holy shit, fuck!" she said freaked out.

Sophie fumbled for her cell phone and called up Jacob Kane. "I need backup."

* * *

The Crows arrived shortly thereafter to investigate the scene. "The victim is Bruce Wayne. Well, that's just weird," Jacob mused looking over the body. This Bruce Wayne was significantly older, an old man.

"Cause of death was the fall," Sophie said defensively.

"No shit," Jacob agreed. "The thing is he seems to have fallen from a height that's not possible given the height of the surrounding buildings."

"So, he fell out of the sky...like an airplane?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"The Bruce Wayne at the morgue disintegrated like his cells were unstable or some shit. I'm willing to bet the same is true of this body," Jacob said.

"Maybe, they're from some other dimension, another world," Sophie theorized.

"Batwoman told me the same bullshit," Jacob revealed.

"Wait, Batwoman already told you this and you just assumed she was lying?" Sophie asked offended.

"Forgive me if I am not prepared to believe some story about infinite universes from a woman wearing a bat costume that has been terrorizing this city for the last several months," Jacob rebuked.

"But now it's confirmed. I mean, there can't be two Bruce Waynes," Sophie said obviously.

"I'll come to my own conclusions after the autopsy," Jacob said.

"What if they appear in the same spot in their world. What if this Wayne was high up?" Sophie suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. What do we know about this Wayne?" Jacob asked.

"I found his ID. He was Gotham City mayor. He also had a speech in his pocket. Something about a Federal energy contract," Sophie said handing it over to him.

"So, he's making this speech on a blimp or something and then suddenly pops into our universe crashing onto your car?" Jacob questioned. "Sounds like bullshit to me."

"If we eliminate all other possibilities, the one leftover, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," Sophie insisted.

Jacob then eyed a puncture wound on the man's chest. "Too thin to be a bullet or a knife," he said.

"A needle?" Sophie figured.

"Someone took a sample from his heart it looks like," Jacob said. "I want this all under wraps."

"What do we tell Kara Wayne?" Sophie asked.

"We don't tell her shit until we got this figured out," Jacob ordered and walked off.

A Crow agent came up to Sophie with a smirk on his face. "Hey, the guys are starting a pool, three buckets it is," he said.

"Okay, I'll bite," Sophie allowed trying to be social for the first time in her career.

"Bucket One: This Grim Knight takes down Batwoman. Bucket Two: The Laughing One takes her down. Bucket Three...," he said.

"I just had Bruce Wayne's body total my car, I got this insane case on my hands, but by all means, tell me what bucket three is. Put me down for bucket three!" Sophie raged at him.

"God damn," the Crow agent said backing off.

Sophie stormed off and got into her rental car taking off.

* * *

Mary locked the doors of her clinic as she worked on the Joker's heart. She had already sliced the skin and muscle away, sawed the sternum out, and was now looking down at his heart still pumping albeit barely. "When I was training to be a nurse...he-he...I traveled around the globe...he-he. You know, it struck me how so many different cultures...he-he...see the heart as the place in the body where happiness resides," Mary said to the unconscious Joker.

"What do you think of that, Mr. J?" Mary asked rhetorically. "There's a science to it," she insisted. "Happiness, joy, they require more blood from the heart than other emotions."

Joker then went into cardiac arrest. "Well...shit," Mary muttered.

Kate kicked the door in and found Mary with the Joker. She calmly went over to her and looked at the body. "It's not what it looks like," Mary said defensively.

"You're going to need help," Kate said putting medical gloves on.

"Excuse me, I'm a nursing student. You don't know anything about medicine," Mary said obnoxiously.

"I know...everything," Kate replied coming back. "Start suctioning the blood."

Mary gave Kate an odd look as she was being totally schooled by her. "There's no way," she said.

"Just do it. You're slipping," Kate said as she went to work on the heart.

Mary started laughing hysterically and then fell to the floor. Kate ignored her and continued her work using both hands quickly. Out of Mary's view, small cables from her fingertips extracted the bullet pieces. Then, using micro-lasers at the end of the cables, Kate was able to stop the bleeding. She then went to work putting Joker's chest back together.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me," Mary said as she continued to laugh.

Kate went over to her and injected her with a sedative to knock her out.

* * *

Brainiac 5 strolled into Wayne Tower and met with Kara sitting at her desk. "I have found the real Joker. He was being treated by Mary Kane," he said.

"Why?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know as of yet what the connection is. Joker is in stable but critical condition in the cave. He's not conscious to answer any questions. Mary, on the other hand, has been exposed to the Joker toxin. I have put her in an induced coma," Brainiac 5 said.

"How did she get exposed?" Kara asked.

"Joker's heart had a toxin that was released into the air once he shot himself. All of Mary's patients are presumably infected with it," he said.

"I'm sure you can manage this," Kara said dismissively.

"I can. I just assumed you would want to know," Brainiac 5 said simply. He then created a hologram of Gotham's underground pathways. "In 1780, Gotham suffered a severe plague that wiped out a third of the population. The Gotham founders set up a system they called 'the last laugh' on the original meaning of the expression," he said.

"Okay," Kara said not sure where he was going with this.

"It was a protective system should anything terrible spread inside. It was a means of blowing the entryways and vaccinating the city with airships, reservoirs of food and water hidden deep below the streets. I have created my own similar system that will seal off the city, purifying the air and restoring Gotham's health independently," Brainiac 5 said.

"Bravo," Kara said giving him a mock clap.

"Thank you. The central hub is in Wayne Tower on the top security floor. DNA access is required," Brainiac 5 said.

"I think you just made my tower a huge fucking target," Kara said annoyed. "So, let me guess, the only ones that have access to it is myself."

"And Bruce Wayne," Brainiac 5 added.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

On the bottom floor of Wayne Tower, a blind man served as the elevator man for the restricted floors of Wayne Tower. Kara kept him as a holdover from Bruce Wayne's administration specifically for the purposes of making blind jokes every day. The man took it in stride happy to have a job and being useful. He then noticed someone coming closer.

"Hello, who's there? The guards should have told you no one is allowed here except...," he said.

"I already said hello to the other guards, Bill. Good to see you," a sinister voice replied.

"And good to hear you, Mr. Wayne," the blind man said overjoyed. He had been told that Bruce Wayne had recently died and was devastated by the news. In his euphoria, he didn't question Bruce's weird voice. "Going up?" he asked.

Batman Who Laughs joined him in the elevator. "Ha, always, Bill, always." He placed his long fingernailed finger on the DNA scanner. "So, how have you been? How are the grandkids? How's your health?" he asked conversationally.

"The new pacemaker is working well. I can't thank you enough, Mr. Wayne, not just for the surgery but for all this," Bill said gratefully.

"Oh, come on, Bill, you were a public servant injured in an attack by Scarecrow. It was the least I could do," Batman Who Laughs said as he took out two knives.

"No, it's not. I'm just saying...you're one of the good guys," Bill said as they reached the top floor.

"Thanks, Bill, that means a lot," Batman Who Laughs said as he exited the elevator.

Wayne security personnel gave Batman Who Laughs a WTF look. Immediately, Batman Who Laughs threw out Batarangs and started slicing up the men with his blades. Three small Batarangs went into a man's face, another had their arm sliced off, a woman was punched to the floor unconscious, and another received a brutal kick to the chin knocking him out. When he was finished, there were bodies and blood all over the floor.

"And in three, two, one," Batman Who Laughs smiled wickedly as he knelt over his victims.

The windows shattered as Batwoman landed in the room. "You're looking quite feminine," Batman Who Laughs mocked her.

Beth quickly took out two pistols and fired them center mass at the Batman Who Laughs. Her occasional misses bounced off the computer towers in the room. Batman Who Laughs was hit multiple times and fell to the floor. Beth quickly dropped her spent magazines and reloaded. Batman Who Laughs scrambled to take cover behind a computer tower before she could fire a second time.

"You don't fuck around, do you?" Batman Who Laughs chuckled.

"Not when I'm in the suit," Beth replied.

"I like that. You got spunk," Batman Who Laughs complimented.

Beth slowly made her way around the lockers with both pistols out. As she turned a corner, Batman Who Laughs kicked the pistol out of her right hand. Beth fired her left pistol hitting him several times. Batman Who Laughs slammed into her forcing her up against a wall and then disarmed her of the second pistol. Beth kneed him hard to the gut forcing him back. Batman Who Laughs laughed at her as he put his hands up. Beth went to grab him when she was thrown to the floor with a judo move. Batman Who Laughs sliced downward with his blade toward her face.

Let's put a smile on that face of yours," Batman Who Laughs said menacingly.

Beth blocked him with her own wristguard. The two struggled against each other until Beth sliced into Batman Who Laugh's neck spraying blood all over the floor. The Batman Who Laughs fell to the floor still bleeding out.

"You have no idea how therapeutic this is. Your plan is over, asshole," Beth said to him.

"Come on, maybe all of this, every part, is my plan. Even lying here out of the line of fire," Batman Who Laughs chuckled as he spat out blood.

"Shit," Beth realized as she looked back out the window she had crashed through. A bullet from a sniper hit her to the chest penetrating the suit. Beth went down to the floor in a heap.

"Don't try to get up. The bullet lodged in your intercostal space has a bat-taser in it," Batman Who Laughs said as his neck wound quickly healed.

Batman Who Laughs stood back up and looked out the window. "The Grim Knight, even his bullets shoot bullets. The deadliest man alive, he's us if Joe Chill had dropped his gun in the alley and we picked it up. It's not just guns, though. No, on his world, he has Wayne Enterprises weaponized: Chips in your GPS, valves in your water filtration. If your minivan drives off a cliff, you don't even know who killed you," he explained.

"Sounds like the two of you are in love. Maybe, you two should go fuck yourselves," Beth mocked.

Batman Who Laughs laughed hysterically at her. "He's us at Total War. I've been saving him."

"You won't win. I'll kill you both," Beth promised.

"Tall order, girly. You already know I'm dismantling 'last laugh' by means of a special protocol. One I had on my own world, a fail-safe to take down any records kept here if Batman finally ended," Batman Who Laughs told her as he worked the wires on a computer tower.

"No, don't do that," Beth rolled her eyes.

Batman Who Laughs took a squat next to her. "A way of demolishing the building safely. A controlled implosion, of course. It's designed to work only when no one is inside the building. There are dozens of protocols all of which the Grim Knight dismantled days ago."

"Cool story, bro," Beth said not taking him seriously.

"It hurts, I know. Your mother had it easy when they shot her in the head. So quick, so painless," Batman Who Laughs said as he put his hand on her wound. "That's right. I know all about you, Beth Kane. We could all be one happy Bat-family, you, your sister, and your father."

"My father and I aren't really on speaking terms," Beth said dryly.

Batman Who Laughs laughed at that. "Tell me where your Bruce Wayne is. I want to meet him. I do."

"No fucking clue," Beth said honestly.

"You see, that's a shame. I brought all of these happy versions of himself to show how truly miserable and unaccomplished he is. You see, to me your Bruce is the nightmare. You're just part of a really bad joke," Batman Who Laughs danced around her.

"Tell me, were you born fucked up or did you have to work on it?" Beth asked.

"It's actually a funny story. I was born around this time, within weeks of now. In those weeks, I felt the change within me, the ending coming, and the collapse of my sanity. You know the feeling, right? The way you were molded into Alice through brainwashing and torture. It took years for you but mere weeks for me," Batman Who Laughs said to her.

"Congratulations," Beth mocked.

"Be seeing you, Beth," he said and then leaped out the broken window.

Beth struggled to get to her feet. "This sucks," she said as she expected Wayne Tower to implode on her, and then nothing happened.

Kara and Brainiac 5 barged into the room. "Take care of her," Kara directed him.

"The building is going to explode," Beth warned. "Got to get everyone out."

"The protocols have been shut down," Brainiac 5 said pointing to his head.

Kara eyed the Grim Knight from his sniper position. A Kryptonite bullet went straight for her. Kara moved out of the way but as the bullet hit the wall behind her it released a green gas. "Mother fucker," Kara spat as she fired heat vision beams back at him. The beam hit the building across the street causing a massive explosion and fire from the top floor of the building.

Kara then started coughing from the green gas. Brainiac 5 activated the ventilator system sucking the Kryptonite gas out of the room giving Kara relief. "Take her to the cave," Kara ordered as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Jacob came home exhausted from work and found the apartment completely clean and dinner ready. He then eyed Kate knitting on the couch. "Have you seen Mary?" he asked her.

"No," Kate lied.

Jacob frowned at that. "Gotham isn't safe to go out at night, I mean, more so now than usual."

"I do recall her saying she had a nursing seminar in Metropolis," Kate lied.

"That does make me feel better," Jacob said and then sat in his easy-chair. Kate continued to knit in his presence. "When did you pick that up?"

"Just now," she replied.

Jacob gave her an odd look and noticed the tattoos on her hands were gone. "When did you get rid of those tattoos?" he asked her.

"I got myself a special cream. It's a temporary solution until I burn them off," Kate said.

"Sounds painful," Jacob winced.

"Most positive change is" Kate said.

Jacob nodded at that. "Don't tell anyone about this, but we found another dead Bruce Wayne. I don't know what to think of all this."

"A clone?" Kate suggested.

"Maybe even more insidious. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we have proof that other universes exist...and that scares the hell out of me," Jacob mused.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Beth was topless as Brainiac 5 removed the bullet and then quickly healed her wound using a healing ray. With the wound completely healed, Beth quickly put on a shirt. "Do I sense modesty from you?" Brainiac 5 asked her. "I can take on a female form if it makes you more comfortable."

"I've had bullets and shrapnel taken out of me from many male doctors," Beth said dismissively.

"What's Joker's status?" Kara asked ignoring Beth.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Beth said dismayed.

"He's still unconscious," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Wake his ass up," Kara ordered.

"That isn't medically advisable," Brainiac 5 objected.

"I don't give a shit. I want to know what he's planning," Kara pressed.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 said giving Joker a steroid to wake him up.

"Alright, asshole, what's his plan?" Kara demanded.

"I don't know. Only one person does," Joker said softly.


	28. Batman Who Laughs-Grim Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin stories of Batman Who Laughs and Grim Knight

**Earth-22**

It was an all-out war between Batman and the Joker. The city of Gotham was on fire, the police defeated, and civilians running scared. Joker looked over the fires and chaos with joy in his heart. At his feet was Batman tied up and beaten. An explosion was suddenly heard in the distance.

"Which one was that, Bats? Mercy Hospital or perhaps Gotham General. Hard to tell this late in the game," Joker mocked.

Batman panted as he tried desperately to free himself of the ropes pinning his arms to his sides. "Aw, come on. You have to get into the spirit of things. My drugs are only interfering with your body, not your mind. I made sure of that," Joker told him.

Batman spat blood on the pavement in response. "There we go. Look, I know this must be hard on you. It's hard for both of us. Do you have any idea how much work goes into the coordination of killing an entire city?" he asked rhetorically.

"I suppose you wouldn't. That's not your thing, is it? You and your pals with your no killing rule. Even good old Jim Gordon, right to the end: By the book, bring him in by the book," Joker mocked with an impersonation of Gordon.

Joker then lifted Gordon's tan coat, his eyeglasses, pipe, and badge as if they were trophies. The badge had a bullet hole in it. "But when I finally got to him, he understood. I saw it in his face, in his eyes, before I dissolved them, of course. He called for his girl, last. Frankly, it was hard to hear...since his jaw was melting off. I saved his pipe for you. It's still warm," Joker said holding it out to him.

Joker placed his foot on Batman as he continued his speech. "You see, Bats, we're running out of time. We have to evolve. We have to find that breaking point, the joke too far. It has to exist, Bruce, I know it does," he said.

He then looked up at the night sky. "So, tonight, I'm going to tell it. I'll shout it from the damn rooftops. Can you hear me, Batman? Can you?" he asked.

Joker then noticed a family approach. "Oh dear, what's this? A lovely family headed back from the theater."

"Duunt," Batman gurggled.

"I know what happens next. It's like poetry, it rhymes," Joker said and then shot the two parents dead leaving a scared shitless little girl behind.

Joker went over to the spooked little girl. "Don't worry, girl. You don't need mommy and daddy anymore. You're the first citizen of a brand new Gotham split between me and him. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" he asked her.

The girl started laughing hysterically and then ran off looking positively ghoulish. More people arrived on the scene "Now, bring on the next family and the next. Keep'em coming," Joker laughed.

"JOKER!" Batman shouted as he suddenly broke.

He tore off the ropes around his body and took hold of Joker. "And here we go," Joker smiled insanely.

"Stop!" Batman demanded of him as he took Joker to the ground.

"I'll never stop," Joker declared.

Batman proceeded to beat the shit out of the Joker punching him repeatedly to the face and knocking teeth out. "You still don't have the guts, do you, Bruce. It's going to be you and me, together, forever," Joker laughed.

Batman pulled Joker up and put him in a headlock. "STOP!" he shouted at him. Finally, Batman snapped Joker's neck releasing a green toxic gas out of his mouth as he died.

* * *

Two days later, Batman and Superman casually looked over the chaos of Gotham as people ran around with Joker grins on their faces. Self-absorbed much, the two discussed their feelings on Batman killing Joker. "He was already dying anyway. The chemicals that made him the Joker were eating him from the inside out. That what's pushed him to go this far. That's why he pushed me...," Batman excused.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked concernedly.

"If you're asking me whether I'll slide down a slippery slope and start killing anyone that crosses me or my sense of justice...," Batman said and then let it hang.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Then no. I won't give him that satisfaction," Batman concluded.

"That's all I needed to hear, best buddy," Superman said pleased.

"I've spoken to STAR labs about taking the children in...but they said no," Superman said glumly.

"Well...shit," Batman sighed. "Maybe they are beyond saving."

"No one is beyond saving, Bruce. That's why we have allowed the likes of Joker and Lex Luthor to escape time-and-time again even though they've both caused countless innocents to die," Superman reminded him.

"That's right," Batman nodded.

"I'll be administering the treatment myself. A psychologist spoke to one of them and had her throat nearly bit open," Superman said.

"Ha!" Batman laughed immaturely. "I mean, that's not funny. That's fucked up," he corrected himself.

"In these dark times, we all need a sense of humor even if it's a little twisted," Superman said to him.

* * *

Three days later, Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, and Robin engaged lethal-as-fuck training robots in the Bat-Cave. "You have to be fucking kidding me. More robots?" Batgirl asked exasperated. "Since when has a training been three hours long?"

"Quit your bitching. This is nothing compared to what Bruce has given Damien," Dick scolded her.

"I think Bruce increased the difficulty setting. They've never been this dangerous before," Barbara said as a robot Robin with butcher knives sliced at them both.

"Watch out!" Dick said to her as she nearly got sliced.

Tim swooped in and gave the robot robin a kick to the head beheading it. "What's our strategy, Jason?" Dick asked him as he avoided a large robot with a flame thrower.

"Beats me. It's bulletproof," Jason said as he fired his pistols at it.

"You're going to need to shut it down manually," Tim said to them.

Dick then leaped up and engaged the robot tearing out its circuitry on its chest disabling it. "Bruce, it's been years since you brought us all in the cave together. What's up?"

"I honestly thought that training session would kill you all," Batman replied.

"Yeah, right," Dick scoffed.

"I brought you all here because the four of you would notice something was wrong with me before anyone else would," Batman said turning his back to them.

"We're all here to help," Barbara said naively.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that," Batman said to her.

"Bruce...what the fuck are you doing?" Dick asked finally.

"Something you weren't prepared for," Batman said with a demonic grin. He moved his cape aside to reveal two submachine guns in his hands. With his right hand, he fired into Barbara's head, chest and leg killing her instantly. With his left hand, he fired into Jason's head and chest, through Tim's jaw, and Dick's chest and left arm.

Batman then reloaded and finished off Tim and Dick before they could defend themselves. Batman then sat in his chair and laughed at the dead bodies of his sidekicks before him.

* * *

**Midvale**

Inside the family home, Kara helped Eliza with dinner while Jeremiah cooked steaks on the grill outside. "Something wrong with your eyes, Kara?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"I just got exposed to some nasty Kryptonite...again," Kara said.

"Was it the Luthors?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah," Kara sighed. "Just when I think I'm getting through to Lillian, she backstabs us. It's very frustrating but I have hope she'll turn around eventually," Kara said.

Alex finally arrived. "Work at the DEO was such a cluster-fuck."

"You really should quit and get a normal job, Alex," Eliza advised.

"Mom, I have to save the world. No one else will and J'onn has mysteriously disappeared, so I have to manage the DEO all by myself as acting director," Alex said bitterly.

"J'onn will come back. He always does," Kara said hopefully.

"Steaks are ready," Jeremiah said coming inside with a plate.

"They smell great," Alex approved.

"You know what also smells great? The smell of human flesh after I use my heat vision," Kara said disturbingly.

"Wait...what?" Eliza thought she misheard.

Kara fired heat vision on Jeremiah's right arm blasting off the cybernetic arm. She then quickly grabbed the arm and beat Jeremiah to the face with it sending him to the floor. She proceeded to slam the arm into his face until it was no more.

"Kara!" Eliza screamed.

Kara then advanced on Eliza punching her to the chest and ripped her heart out. Alex took out her pistol and fired on Kara without effect. Kara took hold of Alex and systematically tore her apart limb-from-limb and then beheaded her. Kara looked over the bloody scene and then went to the bathroom. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot, and her veins discolored. She then fired heat vision at the mirror that bounced back and blasted her head off.

* * *

**Space**

A week later, the Watch Tower was a bloody mess. Hawkman was outside the station having suffocated to death, Flash was strangled by Elasticman's body that was now in ribbons, Martian Manhunter's body was in a contorted mess with his gut blasted out and his head stretched out from his body on the floor and the ceiling, Red Tornado's body destroyed with his head lying on the floor, Wonder Woman strangled to death by her own lasso and Superman weakened and infected.

"Bruce...what the freak?" Superman asked him as his eyes were blood-shot.

"I've been thinking a lot these last few days about the man I was. I waltzed into the armory and it struck me how many bad-ass weapons we've collected over the years. I remember how I justified bringing them here. You thought they should have been destroyed but I pushed to know how they worked. And I do, Superman. I know how to use doomsday weapons that can level cities in seconds. Now that my mind is right, I finally understand. It's so simple," Batman said to him from the shadows.

"I wanted to use them, Clark. I wanted to use every single one of them," Batman explained.

"But why?" Superman asked.

"I don't have to hold back anymore. Hell, I'm disappointed I can only do it once. Do you realize how many ways I can kill you?" Batman asked rhetorically.

"The people...the people will see what you are. They'll fight back," Superman said to him.

"They fucking better. What fun would it be if they didn't?" Batman grinned insanely.

Lois and Jon then entered the room. "Holy shit, what has he done this time, Clark," Lois said stunned.

"My eyes. Something's wrong with my eyes. I'm scared," Jon said.

"Go ahead and tell your wife and child it will be alright," Batman mocked. "That the good guys are going to win in the end."

"I won't let you cheapen what I stand for. I won't lie to my family," Superman said as he embraced Lois and Jon.

"Aw, that's okay. You can lie to mine," Batman said revealing three Joker robins and a fucked-up version of Damien.

"Father, can I play with Jon, now?" Damien asked.

"You did this to your own son?" Superman asked stunned.

"It only took a little push and he did it to himself. Gave me an idea for what I'm going to do to you. This is modified Black Kryptonite. When I tested it on Supergirl, she ripped her family apart before it killed her," Batman revealed.

"Bruce, you don't have to do this," Lois said to him.

"I know, catch," Batman said tossing the Black Kryptonite towards her.

"Lois, stand back," Superman said as he started to lose control.

"What's happening...," Jon said distressed.

"Clark, Jon, stand back, get back," Lois said to them as they advanced on her. Superman and Jon then proceeded to rip her apart as Batman laughed.

On the window of the Watch Tower, Batman used Lois's blood to make a happy face with a big smile on the moon.

* * *

**Gotham**

The new Batman Who Laughs got himself a new outfit with black boots, pants, bulletproof vest, trenchcoat, hood, and a shiny metal visor over his eyes that had spikes on it all around his head. He no longer needed to see in the visual spectrum. He could now see the souls of man in order to know who to corrupt and who to destroy. In short order, the Batman Who Laughs destroyed his world and felt content but then something gnawed at him.

A hooded creature named Barbatos came before the Batman Who Laughs. "There are universes beyond this one, infinite universes. In each of these universes, there is a Batman just like you. There is one particular universe where Batman is the most formidable, _the Batman_. I can bring you to these worlds, to drag them kicking and screaming into the dark," he said to him.

"You had my curiosity," Batman Who Laughs smiled wickedly. "Now, you have my attention."

* * *

**Earth-23**

As a child, Bruce saw his parents gunned down in the street. In the darkness, Joe Chill tripped over a garbage can, his gun fell out of his hands as he fell. "Where are those damn pearls?" he said looking around in the dark.

The still shell-shocked Bruce stared at the gun on the ground. "Run, kid, just run," Joe Chill yelled at him. "You hear me, kid?"

"No!" Bruce shouted and grabbed the gun from the ground.

"The hell you think you're doing?" Joe Chill asked outraged. "Fuck," he realized as Bruce held the weapon at him. "Kid, you don't have to," he held his hand out defensively.

"Shut up and die," Bruce said as he fired at him. The bullet went through Joe Chill's hand and into his head killing him instantly.

* * *

Years later, Bruce trained himself with training and discipline. He traveled the world and learned from every mercenary and assassin he could, but he needed weapons, and training wouldn't be enough. He needed a symbol to strike fear into his enemies. Finally, it came to him when a bat crashed into a window at Wayne Manor. Bruce instinctively shot the bat dead with a pistol as it entered the living room.

"I shall become...a bat," he realized.

As his official act as Batman, Bruce went to a rich party and shut off the power inside. Grim Knight then gunned down the security outside the mansion and went inside. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have eaten well. You have eaten Gotham's wealth. It's spirit. Your feast is over."

"From this moment on, no one is safe," Grim Knight said to them and then opened fire.

The mansion was set ablaze as Grim Knight systematically gunned down every elite and then allowed the fire to burn their bodies to ash.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Batman Who Laughs and Grim Knight met in the Bat-Cave. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow your head off, mother-fucker," Grim Knight said as Batman Who Laughs emerged from the shadows.

"There's something you should see, something that will shake you to your core," Batman Who Laughs grinned.

"Tall order," Grim Knight doubted.

Batman Who Laughs extended out his pale, diseased-looking hand to him with a smartphone. "Play it," he offered.

Grim Knight kept his pistol on Batman Who Laughs and took the phone. He then saw a video of various clips put together in a trailer. "Batman gave up on us," Catherine Kane declared.

"The fuck is this shit?" Grim Knight wondered.

Grim Knight then watched Kate Kane kissing Sophie Moore from their Airforce days. "Nice," he smiled.

"So, I have this thing about rules," Kate said as she used the elevator.

Grim Knight frowned not liking where this was going. "It will be...when it fits a woman," Kate said of the bat-suit. Grim Knight put the phone down as the phone screamed, "I am a WOMYNNN!"

"This bitch needs to die a slow death," Grim Knight said outraged.

"It's not that simple. She's under the protection of Supergirl," Batman Who Laughs informed him. "We must work together if we hope to destroy this imposter."

"Too easy," Grim Knight said confidently.

Batman Who Laughs activated his portal device allowing the two of them to arrive on Earth-38.


	29. Jim Gordon Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth enlists the help of Jim Gordon Jr. to discover the Batman Who Laughs plan for Gotham.

The morning after Wayne Tower was attacked, Beth strolled into a warehouse in a white coat outfit. "There, she found Jim Gordon Jr., a man in his late twenties, working as a stocker. Jim had a colorful past being totally insane and known to have killed several people without remorse. A total sociopath, he required medication to keep himself relatively normal. Around his ankle was a monitoring device that tracked his movements at all times.

Beth curiously eyed the young man seeing a lot of herself in him. "Jim, we need to talk," she said.

"And who are you?" he asked not even bothering to turn to look at her.

"I think you know exactly who I am," Beth said getting in his face with her crazy eyes.

Jim ignored her and continued his work unimpressed. "Can you stop stocking for just a moment? Pretty please?"

"Actually, no," he declined.

"Is it because of that ankle monitor? I can get someone to hack into that and set you free," Beth offered.

"I have to stick to the program. Home, here, and then home again, no stops. Sometimes, the food delivery truck leaves food at the back. It's in range but I won't risk it," he said lamely.

"That is so sad," Beth said wiping away a tear. "Tell you what. Not only can I get that ankle monitor off you if you help me, but I'll also give you a pair of balls as an extra bonus," she said snidely.

Jim ignored her. "Just stop and talk to me, fucker," Beth demanded. "I already knocked your supervisor unconscious and threw him into a closet. So, we have time. I need you to listen to me," Beth said to him.

"I can't help you. I now feel shame, guilt, and remorse. It's a terrible feeling. Do you feel it?" he asked.

"All the time," Beth said hauntedly.

"What do you want?" he asked finally.

"It's about plans to kill this city a hundred different ways," Beth said dramatically.

"Could you be less vague?" Jim asked annoyed.

"I need the old Jim back, the genius, the murderer," Beth said wide-eyed. "I need you to stop taking your medication that dulls your brain."

"I killed people. I'll do it again," he said seriously.

"I don't give a shit. I just want you to help me with this little problem I have," Beth said condescendingly. She then activated a hologram emitter showing the water-ways of Gotham city in red light.

"A map of Gotham's water-ways," Jim identified.

"That's right. So, where would a terrorist attack the system?" Beth asked.

"I don't know," Jim shrugged.

"Just look at the damn map," Beth requested impatiently. "If you don't tell me, the Batman Who Laughs is going to come for you. I can give you protection."

"I want to help you...," he said and let it hang.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Then, see the plan," Beth demanded. "Let me paint the picture. The Batman Who Laughs is dropping dead Bruce Waynes into Gotham from different universes. He plans to infect the water supply of Gotham. When that happens we are all fucked!" Beth yelled at him.

Jim ignored her outbursts and continued to scan boxes with his scanner. "Put that fucking thing away," Beth said angrily taking it out of his hand and throwing it across the floor.

"I won't," Jim refused her.

The warehouse was suddenly shot up with automatic fire. "Get down!" Beth took Jim to the floor and shielded him from the bullets. As the bullets hit her, it tore up her white coat revealing the bat-suit underneath. Beth quickly put on her cowl and turned to face Grim Knight holding a rifle in his hand.

"Give me Gordon and no one gets hurt," Grim Knight said to her.

"Fuck you," Beth spat.

Jim ran for the exit. "The fuck you think you're going?" Grim Knight wondered as he kicked Jim out of the warehouse onto the street.

Now as Batwoman, Beth took out her two pistols and fired on the Grim Knight. The bullets bounced off his suit harmlessly with Grim Knight shielding his mouth with his wrist guard. Beth then fired her projectile cable gun at the ceiling of the warehouse and swung towards the Grim Knight for a kick.

"Yeah, no," Grim Knight said taking her boot and slamming her to the floor.

Beth struggled against the Grim Knight with a kick as she got up. Grim Kight slammed her back down with a hard punch. "This is becoming sad," he said as he punched Beth with hard combinations. Beth punched back but they lacked any real force. Grim Knight then slammed the butt of his rifle into her face sending her back to the floor.

Grim Knight then realized his primary target had run off. "Son-of-a-bitch," he swore as he ran outside.

Beth quickly got back to her feet and ran after him pulling out her cable projectile gun. "Bitch, please," Grim Knight said unimpressed with her and then pulled out a submachine gun against her.

"I'll have you know I am an excellent shot. I was trained by terrorists and crime lords all over the world," Beth said to him.

"You may be proficient in small arms, but you're no match against my sniper rifle. I can shoot you through your eye hole from three clicks away," Grim Knight bragged.

Beth fired at him and missed completely. "Nice shot," Grim Knight mocked.

The cable hooked onto a monorail car, became tied around Grim Knight's boot, and then took him away. Black Crow vans then arrived on the scene. Jacob and Sophie came out with pistols out. "Oh, dear," Jim muttered.

"I'm taking you in," Jacob said to Beth.

"You see my figure. I'm obviously not the Bat you're looking for," Beth said obviously.

"I'll take you all in and have you all share a cell in Arkham," Jacob said to her.

"Been there, done that," Beth said dismissively.

Grim Knight suddenly landed on one of the vans having cut the cable around his leg and lept off the train. "Jesus," Jacob realized upon seeing him.

Grim Knight fired on the Crows killing several of them off quickly. The remaining Crows took cover and fired their pistols at him. The bullets merely bounced off his suit. "Bring backup, get everyone at station...," Sophie radioed and then her radio connection went dead.

"On my world, I know all the police frequencies and how to cut their communications. It was too easy to do the same here. I've hooked into every facet of your society," Grim Knight said as he walked about.

Beth took Jim behind a van and considered whether she wanted her father dead or alive. Another part of her wanted to kill him, herself. "Stay down," she told Jim.

"I got to go back and continue stocking or my probation is violated," he said to her.

"Really?" Beth shook her head at him.

Jacob cast a smoke grenade in front of the Grim Kight to obscure his vision. "Ah, you think smoke is your ally? Allow me to blow it up your ass," Grim Knight said as he fired a missile launcher at them. Jacob and Sophie moved out of the way as their van was forced on its side.

Grim Knight then took a rifle off his back and went after Jacob. With no cover, Jacob fired his pistol at Grim Knight in vain as Sophie was on the pavement knocked out. Beth got in the way and kicked the rifle out of his hands. She then went for a punch that Grim Knight cupped.

"In my Gotham, there is no Joker, no Scarecrow, no Riddler," Grim Knight said to her. "And certainly not a silly girl that thinks she's Alice."

"Congratulations," Beth said sarcastically.

Jacob gave Grim Knight an odd look wondering what the fuck he was talking about. Grim Knight then forced Beth to her knees with his superior strength. "Look up at the sky. See that plane? I'm going to blow its starboard engine unless you give me Jacob Kane. That plane has 72 passengers, 41 of them Gothamites. When it crashes, it will land in midtown killing all onboard."

"I think you're confusing me with someone who gives a shit," Beth sneered.

Grim Knight smiled at her. "Take me. Just don't detonate that bomb," Jacob said sacrificially.

Grim Knight threw Beth to the ground and then punched Jacob to the jaw knocking him out. He then picked him over his shoulder. "Follow me if you want but you'll be collecting 72 participation trophies if you do, scattered around midtown," Grim Knight told her.

Grim Knight then got into one of the Crow vans and took off. "Bike," Beth ordered.

The Batcycle rode up to her. Getting on the Batcycle, she went after Grim Knight on the highway. "Crazy bitch," Grim Knight smiled as he detonated the bomb on the plane.

Beth ignored the plane as its engine exploded. Focusing on the Grim Knight, she weaved through traffic causing several car crashes. "Drive," Grim Knight ordered a Crow traitor and then went in the back. He then kicked the doors of the van open with an M79 grenade launcher in hand.

Beth fired the twin cannons on the Batcycle nearly hitting the van. Grim Knight fired at her nearly missing. The grenade went passed her and exploded a semi-truck behind her. The two traded fire causing explosions on the concrete barriers, guard rails, and occasionally hitting cars. Dropping his M79, Grim Knight fired an automatic M16 rifle at her. The bullets hit her Batycle front tire puncturing it.

The tire automatically reinflated and kept going. Beth fired again hitting a truck that lost control and slammed into the van tossing it on its side. Beth calmly got off her bike and walked towards the van. An irritable Grim Knight got out of the van, noticed his driver was dead, and then pulled the unconscious Jacob Kane out of the van.

"Take another step and he dies," Grim Knight said to her as he put a pistol to Jacob's head.

Beth kept coming forward. Grim Knight cocked his pistol to single action. Beth then stopped. "So, you still have a soft spot for daddy, after all," Grim Knight mocked.

Beth said nothing to that. A truck then stopped on the freeway next to Grim Knight. "Batman? My God, do you need help?" the driver asked seeing the van overturned.

Grim Knight shot the driver in the head and threw Jacob Kane into the truck. "Don't follow me...or he dies," he warned her.

Beth simply stood there as Grim Knight drove off. "Well...shit," she sighed.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Kara had an uncomfortable meeting with Damien Wayne, the teenage bastard son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. Brainiac 5 was at Kara's side as she sat behind a desk. "According to New York state law, since there is no will, half of the total estate of the deceased will go to the spouse," Brainiac 5 informed Damien.

"And the other half?" Damien asked.

"Bruce Wayne was a cheapskate hard-ass that never legally adopted Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, or Tim Drake and instead collected foster care payments for them. That means you inherit the other half assuming you can come up with a DNA test to verify parentage," Kara said.

"Too easy," Damien said confidently.

"Even if your parentage is verified, you won't have access to your half until you reach 18. An executor appointed by the state will be your conservator," Brainiac 5 said.

"Guess who that executor will be?" Kara smirked jerking her thumb at Brainiac 5.

"Or you can give me my inheritance now and avoid a protracted legal battle and scandal," Damien suggested.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kara asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'll argue in court that you were legally separated from my father and are entitled to nothing," Damien threatened.

Kara and Brainiac 5 looked at each other and then gave him a condescending smile. "I have the resources to stall this out for as long as it takes," Kara shot back.

"The League of Shadows is even more patient," Damien said confidently.

"Look, you little shit...," Kara snapped and then stopped herself.

"Just give me my half and I won't tell the press the mighty Bruce Wayne had a bastard with a terrorist that nearly destroyed the city," Damien bargained.

"Do I look like I give a shit about Bruce Wayne's reputation?" Kara bluffed.

"Perhaps your own then. You entered into a sham marriage with my father. I am his son and true heir," Damien insisted.

Kara gave him an impatient look. She did enter the sham marriage to control Wayne Enterprises and all of its toys but she also promised Bruce to do no harm to his image. Having it revealed in court Bruce had a bastard with a terrorist would not look good.

"Even if I wanted to give you half, I couldn't without being fucked over by the FBI for money laundering," Kara brought up.

"Then surrender all of the inheritance to me and then the League of Shadows will give you your half in cash, gold, or any currency you want for you to pick up," Damien suggested.

"You're fucking high if you think I trust you or your league with that kind of money," Kara rejected.

"Then, I'll see you in court," Damien smirked.

"You'll lose," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Not without a fight," Damien threatened. "And I can stall this out long enough to have your new baby DNA tested. It would be a shame if it turned out the baby was half-Kryptonian, half something else."

Kara smiled at Damien. "Get the fuck out of my building," she ordered.

Damien smirked and walked out of the building. "You want to disappear him," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"I feel I need Bruce's permission to do that," Kara sighed.

Brainiac 5 then turned on the TV on the wall showing a street chase of a Crow van and Batwoman on a Batcycle. "Where is she now?" Kara asked.

"In the sewer system with Jim Gordon Jr.," Brainiac 5 said.

"Did she know I would save that airplane?" Kara wondered.

"Hard to say with her," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara watched Beth's total disregard for safety as she fired on the Crow van. "Jacob Kane has been captured by the Grim Knight," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"How should I feel about this?" Kara asked.

"Eliminating Jacob Kane and/or the two Batmen furthers our interests, but it could cause Beth Kane to become emotionally unstable. You have to ask yourself if Beth Kane is a mere pawn or a queen on your board," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Kara considered the queen and pawn chess pieces on her chessboard.

* * *

At the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin contemplated a die in his hand. "There's something wrong with this damn die. The ice is supposed to denser at the 6 to give the one a ten percent hike. This die, though a hundred rolls, is still fucking even!" he raged to his manager.

"Sir, there's a man at the door. He's not leaving. Every time we ask what he wants, he simply says, 'He's Batman' in a weird-ass whispery voice and then laughs," the manager said.

"So, he's a junkie. Send security, you idiot," Penguin said impatiently.

"We did. We sent everyone there. No one is responding. And there's blood in the alley, like a lot of it, and other body parts, too," the manager said nonchalantly.

"Enough! Get me my arsenal. Whatever you do, don't open the door, whoever this guy is," Penguin ordered what was left of his security.

"I told you...I'm Batman," Batman Who Laughs smiled at him as he crept in.

"The hell you are," Penguin doubted upon seeing his outfit, insane grin, and metal visor over his eyes.

"Yes, the hell I am just like your Batman. I know all about this place. It's magnificent, Oswald. From the amphetamines, you put in the ice-cubes to the stolen imports you give away as prize cars. It's a non-stop party, here. My personal favorites are the drink umbrellas that spray alcohol over the crowd. So fun! Gets them all dancing especially when you add a little spark," Batman Who Laughs grinned as he blasted Penguin's henchman with fire from his own umbrella.

"Go on, twist and shout," Batman Who Laughs mocked as he lit everyone in the room on fire.

"Kill him. Kill that Bat gimp, right the fuck now!" Penguin ordered his men.

Batman Who Laughs quickly took cover as Penguin's men fired automatic rifles at him. The sprinkler system went off from the flames making the floor soaking wet. He then pulled out the defibrillators from the wall. "Clear," Batman Who Laughs said as he sparked the water dropping Penguin and his men.

Batman Who Laughs then casually walked over to Penguin. "It's amazing what you've done with the place, Oswald. You had a vision and made it real. Every Batman in existence respects you for it. In fact, I'll tell you a little secret. It's not the Joker, Riddler, or Ra's that is Batman's last enemy. It's you and even on some worlds, you manage to win. My favorite world is when he actually competes against you to bring you down, where he becomes the overseer of a legally gambling Mecca."

An older Bruce Wayne then suddenly appeared in the lounge in a black suit. He was bald with a white mustache but looked physically fit. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

"This one was your last enemy, Oswald. You put up a good fight but sad to say, he bleeds you dry, runs you out of town," Batman Who Laughs said as he took hold of Bruce's neck.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bruce demands of him.

Batman Who Laughs injected a needle into his neck. "You try to reason with him, to join forces, but you two simply don't meet eye-to-eye," he said to Penguin still down on the floor.

Batman Who Laughs then rammed the spike from his visor into Bruce's forehead and into his brain killing him instantly. Bruce then fell to the floor dead. "I mean, he looks open-minded, now. But, hey," Batman Who Laughs smiled as the lounge burned.

Batman Who Laughs then strolled out. "Well...shit," Penguin muttered.

* * *

Batwoman came back to the warehouse and incredulously found Jim back to work as a stocker. She sliced off his ankle bracelet with a Batarang and dragged his ass over to a sewer cap, pulled it away, and forced him down the manhole. The two then walked around the tunnels. "Not too long ago...Mouse and I walked these tunnels."

"What happened to him?" Jim asked.

"I...killed him. He couldn't accept that Alice was dead, and I offered him as a bounty to become this," Beth said. "We were both victims. His scars were just more visible. He would wear masks but they would only be temporary. Even if he got the plastic surgery he needed, the scars would still remain," Beth said reflectively.

"You feel guilt, remorse, for killing him," Jim sensed.

"Yeah," Beth said softly.

He shook his head. "It means you're still human. I don't feel anything."

Beth gave him an intrigued look. "Look, Gotham is fed by three reservoirs and there are three viable pipelines to each one."

"So, we're talking nine ways he could infect the water system," Jim did the math.

"I need you to know which one he will use," Beth said impatiently.

"I'm sorry. I used to be good at this terrorism stuff but now...," Jim let it hang.

"I need to know fucking now!" Beth said to him as she punched a pipe.

"That's only going to make it harder for us," Jim said to her.

"Okay, I'm good now," Beth calmed herself down.

"I might not be able to think as I used to but I recognize that voice, the flatness deep inside. I remember trying to hide it, practicing to see if I could fool my father. I used to read greeting cards to myself because they were full of emotion. My dad is probably going to have the program shut down," Jim mused.

"I'm sorry. My dad is kind of an asshole, too," Beth said sympathetically.

* * *

Brainiac 5 entered the Bat-Cave and found Joker gone. He checked up on Mary and found her still resting peacefully in a coma. "Batwoman, the Joker is missing," he informed her.

"Shit," Beth muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Joker is gone. No one is safe now," Beth said to him.

"Come back to the cave," Brainiac 5 ordered.

* * *

Beth rode into the cave with the Batcycle having ditched Jim in the sewer. She took off her cowl and noticed Kara and Brainiac 5 watching TV. "My marriage to Kara Danvers was a total sham and I am serving her divorce papers. I will be taking my rightful place as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, effective immediately, from my undisclosed location," Bruce Wayne said from a web camera.

"What of your body being buried in Gotham Cemetery?" a reporter asked him.

"That body along with any other bodies are imposters. I'm willing to submit to a DNA test to prove it," Bruce said forcefully.

Brainiac 5 turned off the TV screen. "We need the real Bruce Wayne back, now," Kara said irritably.

"How do you know that wasn't him?" Beth asked.

"This Bruce Wayne has a military hair-cut and clean-shaven face. Our Bruce Wayne has long wavy hair and a beard, right now," Brainiac 5 said.

"Contact him now," Kara ordered.

"He's not using a phone or any other tracking device. He's also in a region of the world that lacks surveillance cameras I can access," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fine, I'll search for him, myself," Kara said resolved. "Switch all the touchpads so Bruce Wayne can't enter the restricted areas."

"That's against the rules," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"This is no longer a game like Alice, Hush, or Magpie," Kara said seriously.

"Thanks," Beth shook her head dismayed.

"This is the real shit. Batman cannot be underestimated," Kara said.

"It shall be done," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Don't do anything stupid," Kara pointed to Beth and then exited the cave.

Brainiac 5 turned to Beth. "Go to Sophie Moore's residence and bring her here sedated," he ordered.

"With pleasure," Beth said putting her cowl back on.

* * *

At Sophie's apartment, Batwoman dropped in. Sophie went over to meet her. "I've been dreaming of this moment for so long and now I finally have you," Sophie smiled at her as if ready to kiss her.

"Yeah, I don't swing the way," Beth said and then quickly injected her with a sedative. She then took Sophie's limp body away.

At Crows headquarters, Brainiac 5, impersonating Sophie, took command. "It's simple. We kill the Bat, shoot to kill," she ordered her men.

She then called up her ex-husband. "Tyler, I need you to come back to the Crows. I promise to swear off women for good and have exclusive straight sex with you and you only. I want to be a loyal and submissive wife to you, forevermore," she told him.

There was a long awkward pause. "Love you, too," Sophie said and then hung up.


	30. Court of Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman Who Laughs is given an audience with the Court of Owls and things go as expected.

Bruce Wayne sat in his room with his eyes closed in deep meditation. He was dressed in a Romanian gypsy outfit, had long wavy hair, and had grown a beard. The door opened as the doorknob was squeezed off. Kara eyed Bruce unimpressed and sat in a chair next to a common table in his quaint little room.

"Kara Danvers, how can I help you?" Bruce asked with his eyes still closed.

"Where's Selina? Don't tell me you got her killed like all the others," Kara said.

"She was bitching about being in this village, so I ditched her in the forest. She'll find her way back eventually," Bruce said nonchalantly.

"Greatest love story ever told," Kara mocked.

"Better than yours," Bruce shot back.

"Look, I'm here because multiple Bruce Waynes are showing up in Gotham via the multiverse. A Joker version of yourself is killing off Bruce Waynes in other universes and then dropping them into the city. There's also another version of you killing fools with guns," Kara explained.

"How interesting," Bruce said unconcernedly.

"More importantly, one of these Bruce Waynes is trying to get us divorced. You need to come back to Gotham and take these imposters out while also making a public statement that we are happily married," Kara said.

"Why should I?" Bruce asked.

"Why? I took your company to new heights, I killed a fuck-ton of bad guys in Gotham, and I discredited both the Crows and the GCPD just as you wanted. I even trained your cousin, Kate, for all the good that it did," Kara said.

"I'm retired," Bruce said simply.

"If you don't come back, these imposters will take over your identity, your company, your money, and your legacy," Kara said forcefully.

"I have achieved peace and tranquility here," Bruce said.

"You're high," Kara detected.

"You can take care of it, yourself," Bruce said.

"I'm pregnant, alright, and these assholes have Kryptonite weapons. I'm not risking fighting these guys. This is your responsibility," Kara said to him.

"Hard pass," Bruce denied her.

"What do I need to do to get you to come back?" Kara asked finally.

Bruce opened his eyes. "Stay with me as my guest for a week and I'll come back to set the record straight."

"No deal. My apprentice could be dead by then," Kara refused.

"You mean, Beth Kane aka Alice?" Bruce asked.

Kara merely gave him a blank look. "Yeah," Kara confirmed.

"You need to trust your friends more. The two of us will return to Gotham when the time is right," he said.

"The two of us? I'm leaving now with or without you," Kara said about to leave.

Bruce got up and grabbed Kara by the shoulder. Kara went to punch him but was restrained. "The fuck?" she wondered. Bruce smoothly placed a Kryptonite ring on her finger. Kara then realized there were a number of Kryptonite objects in the room disguised as jade jewelry.

"You bastard!" Kara spat.

"You should always observe your surroundings," Bruce lectured.

* * *

**Gotham**

Batman Who Laughs circled around Jacob Kane as he was tied to chair in an underground lair in the sewer system. He finally took off Jacob's blindfold. Jacob had been stripped down to his shirt and boxers disarmed of his weapons. "There, you can see. Hello, so good to see you, Jake. I never told you this but when I was Batman, you were family to me. But me, as I am now, I never got to meet you. See, on my world, I was born just after Joker finally crossed the line, hundreds of people dead."

"So, you are from another world," Jacob confirmed.

"That's right, Jake. Wonder what happened to yourself in my word? I'll tell you. You were determined to bring the Joker in the proper way, by the book. So, to be funny, the Joker booby-trapped your notebook with this spring-loaded acid. Soon, you didn't have a nose anymore," he laughed.

"I'm not amused," Jacob said annoyed.

"But here you are, nose and all. Funny, because if it weren't for your death, Batman wouldn't have killed the Joker and there'd be no me. See, in a way, you made me...just like you made Batwoman on your world," Batman Who Laughs told him.

"The fuck I did," Jacob doubted.

Batman Who Laughs laughed hysterically at him. "So, welcome to my home beneath Gotham City. I think you'll find it pleasant enough if you follow _my book_. On the other hand, if you misbehave, well, you and Grim Knight are decidedly not friends."

"Please misbehave, Jake," Grim Knight said gruffly.

"Fuck yourself," Jacob said defiantly.

"Don't worry, you won't be here long. We're almost done, Jake. See there, on that table?" Batman Who Laughs asked. "I already have four canisters and six will be enough to change the whole city. You get to see it this time, Jake. Hey, with a little serum, maybe you and I can even be partners here, too," Batman Who Laughs told him.

"You may think you're some kind of boss, some endgame, but to me, you're just another fucking weirdo in a costume. You're a fucking t-shirt of the week, another Arkham inmate with an orange jumpsuit. That's right, I see you for what you really are," Jacob told him off.

"You really don't, Jake," Batman Who Laughs grinned at him.

* * *

Batwoman looked around as she walked over a bridge above the water reservoir under Gotham. She dropped a sensor into the water and then pointed her device at it. "Full clean," the device said out loud.

"Test it again," Beth insisted.

"Good for you, Batsss. Never can be too careful," Joker said as he snuck up behind her.

"I know, right?" Beth said turning around to face him. "Why are you here? I have no beef with you."

"I'm just here to talk," he smiled.

"Talk? I have nothing to say to you," Beth said dismissively.

Joker placed a knife to his chest. "I don't think you really want me bleeding in your water."

"Why? What do you want?" Beth asked hesitating to make a move against him.

"I came here to say that you are what I have always wanted to see," Joker said pleased.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Beth asked impatiently.

"For the longest time, I wanted to see Batman have a really bad day and break...just like me. But you've already been broken, haven't you? Ever since they shot your mommy to the head. And yet, here you are as a Bat. You're all his weapons, toys, and skills with my personality. You are the complete package," Joker complimented.

"What about the Batman Who Laughs?" Beth asked.

"He's just a wild animal, too ambitious for his own good. He will fall like all the rest because whether you lose or win the game is over. The only way to live is to never win or lose but endless struggle," Joker said to her.

Beth took out her pistol and pointed it at his head. With her left hand, she revealed a coin. "Heads, you live," she said to him.

"Hmm," Joker said curiously.

"Tails, you die with the rest of Gotham with you," Beth said to him.

"Now, we're talking," Joker grinned insanely.

Beth dropped the coin and let it spin on the bridge deck until it finally came down one side or the other.

* * *

Jim Gordon Jr. went about scoping out waterway facilities using pliers to get through the fences. "Have you found the waterways he plans to use?" Beth radioed him.

"I've narrowed it down to three," he reported. "I'm about to check the biggest one, now."

"Shouldn't you have checked that one, first?" Beth asked annoyed.

"I've been checking them based on how far they're from my warehouse," he excused.

"Okay, whatever," Beth said unimpressed. "Let me know when you're there. Signing off."

"Wait...how are you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, like you give a shit," Beth replied.

"I don't...but I know normal people need constant assurance others care for their well-being," he said.

"I'm not exactly normal," Beth said dryly.

"You seem normal to me, put under extreme circumstances, while I am not normal even under the most benign," he said knowingly.

"If you say so," Beth said not certain of that.

"Before my treatment, I saw people as cruel, small, and selfish, so what happened to them by my hand or by the hand of Gotham...it was justice. Bad people, bad city, bad fate. It all made perfect sense, one flat voice. Now, it doesn't match up, anymore. Not at all. Bad things happen to good people. There's a disconnect," Jim said.

"Well...no shit," Beth agreed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I was already who I was long before I killed anyone. The slope isn't the action, it's the belief. It's how you see things. I know how seductive it can be. I miss it even now. The way it all makes sense," Jim said.

"I have no expectation of this world making any sense. Once you accept that everything is chaos, you will feel free. I have to go," Beth said signing off.

* * *

Batwoman drove the Batmobile to Blackgate prison, a place for former Arkham inmates who had been treated and deemed sane. However, the facility was rarely used with Arkham being a revolving door. Beth looked around as she went searching for "dark metal" the substance used to open portals to other dimensions and also used by the Batman Who Laughs to see.

"The energy level is rising," Brainiac 5 said to her via radio.

"I guess I'll be meeting a new Bruce Wayne soon," Beth figured.

"Be aware that if a portal can bring a Bruce Wayne to our dimension, it stands to reason it can pull you into his dimension," Brainiac 5 warned.

"Copy," Beth replied.

"Freeze!" a riot cop shouted at her from behind.

"Really?" Beth sighed not taking him seriously.

"You're the Batwoman, the fugitive," he stammered.

"If you only knew who you were really dealing with," Beth said advancing on the cop.

He fired on her, the bullet bouncing off her suit. Beth quickly placed a TASER device on his exposed neck dropping him. She then quickly put on his uniform, took off her cowl, and put on the riot helmet. She then walked around until she suddenly found herself in a different version of Blackgate.

"I must have crossed the barrier. This place is huge. It must be four times...," Beth radioed Brainiac 5.

"Six times actually...if you're comparing the old Blackgate. We have another island where Arkham used to be, too. I'm Bruce Wayne. I run this place. So...how can I help you, trooper?" he asked her.

Beth eyed the older Bruce Wayne with white hair and mustache in a suit.

* * *

In the Batman Who Laughs' lair, Grim Knight towered above Jacob. "Get up, now," he ordered.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jacob demanded.

The Grim Knight took a blade and cut Jacob's ropes freeing his wrists. "I had made Gotham near perfect, completely under my control. But you brought it all down around my head. See, I don't care what he says. You hunted me down on my world and now I'm going to hunt you on yours," Grim Knight said to him.

"Get rid of the suit and guns, and I'll fight you man-to-man," Jacob challenged him.

"Now, go, run, Jake," Grim Knight ordered.

"Fine but not because you told me to," Jacob said and then ran off.

* * *

Beth faced Bruce Wayne in another dimension. "Mr. Wayne, you're in danger," Beth said to him.

"Beth? Is that you?" Bruce recognized her voice.

Beth slowly took off her helmet revealing her voice. "Beth, when did you join the police force?" he asked incredulously.

"Just now," Beth smiled.

Suddenly, Bruce and Beth were back on Earth-38. "Wait, where the hell are we?" Bruce asked confused.

"This my world. I'm not the Beth you know. On this world, Gabi Kane was murdered and her daughter, Beth, was traded from one criminal gang to another until her identity was erased and remade into a terrorist named Alice," Beth said to him.

"That's fucked up," Bruce said dryly.

"Yeah, no kidding. Listen, the Batman Who Laughs has been killing Bruce Waynes from different dimensions. You're in serious danger," Beth said to him.

"Bat what?" Bruce asked confused.

Blackgate guards rushed in and surrounded them. Beth put her hands up defensively. "Assaulting an officer, stealing his uniform, and impersonating an officer, you've done fucked up," the officer in charge said to her.

"I've done far worse," Beth rolled her eyes. "Just keep Bruce Wayne, here, safe."

"From what?" the officer asked her.

A black figure landed in front of them, the Batman Who Laughs. He grinned insanely at the guards while holding Batarangs in his hands. "Open fire," the officer in charge ordered his men.

The guards fired on the Batman Who Laughs hitting him several dozen times and spraying blood on the floor. The Batman Who Laughs shook violently as he was being hit. Finally, the guards ran out of bullets and had to put in a new magazine. Batman Who Laughs threw his razor-sharp Batarangs at Bruce Wayne sliting his throat and then threw them at the guards taking them out one-by-one.

"Well...shit," Beth realized as Bruce Wayne and the guards were all dead before her.

* * *

In the sewers, Jacob panted as he ran as fast as he could. Suddenly, three deranged Robins leaped on him grabbing onto him and bitting him. Jacob punched and at them with limited success. The Robins shouted "Crow, crow, crow" unceasingly. As Jacob was getting his ass kicked, Jim was taking sensor readings in the reservoir nearby.

The three Robins dragged Jacob to the floor as the Grim Knight casually arrived. "The Batman Who Laughs made them especially for me, to hunt, to kill. On my world, after you took me down, some of your agents made this knife as a symbol," Grim Knight said showing a long knife with the bat symbol on it.

"Me, I'm going to use it to gut you and feed your insides to my Robins," Grim Knight said.

"Fuck that," Jacob rejected and then dived into the reservoir.

"That's good, Jake. Keep running. It makes the chase more interesting," Grim Knight smiled amused.

The current took Jacob away but the three Robins gave chase diving into the water after him. Jacob fought off the three Robins as he struggled to keep his head above water. Just as it looked like he was about to drown, three shots rang out. All three Robins were hit in the head and sank in the water.

"What the fuck?" Jacob wondered.

Jim eyed Jacob with a pistol in his hand. "Jim Gordon Jr., isn't it? I would know your face anywhere," Jacob said wearily.

Jim assisted Jacob out of the water. "How did you find me?" Jacob asked him.

"I know these tunnels like the back of my hand," Jim said.

"This doesn't make us square by a longshot. You're a sociopath, a killer," Jacob said to him.

"For the moment, we have mutual interests. After all this over, you can revoke my probation and send me back to prison. In the meantime, we need to work together or this city is doomed," Jim said to him.

"Fine," Jacob agreed.

* * *

Batman Who Laughs and Beth circled each other among the bodies scattered about. "You look good, Beth. Been working out? You could probably use a little more sun. Then again, who am I to talk?" Batman Who Laughs mocked her.

"High-speed regeneration? That's a nice trick. I'll just have to burn you to death," Beth said to him.

"That's the spirit. You're quite the improvement over your sister, Kate. You've really grown up, Beth. I remember when you were such an innocent little Jewish girl," Batman Who Laughs antagonized.

"Where's my father?" Beth demanded.

"You still have a soft spot for daddy after everything he's done to you? So disappointing," Batman Who Laughs said to her.

"I intend to kill him, myself," Beth lied.

Batman Who Laughs laughed at her hysterically. "You wish you could go back to being Alice, but I know the truth. There is no coming back for you. You've changed, forever. Eventually, all that guilt will consume you. Soon, you won't even dare to pull a gun on anyone. Then, you'll be thrown out of the cave...like a leper. You see, you're only good to your master if you're willing to get your hands dirty. Join me and I will bring Alice back, permanently."

"I have no rules," Beth told him.

"You keep telling yourself that," Batman Who Laughs mocked her.

Beth rushed the Batman Who Laughs punching at him repeatedly and slamming him against the wall. "Look at you go," he laughed at her.

"Where is he?" Beth demanded of him.

"Yeah, you just tell me where Kate is and I'll hand over your father safe and sound," Batman Who Laughs offered.

Beth hesitated at that. "Kill two birds with one stone, eh? You can kill your father how you always wanted to, and I can have fun with Kate. What do you say?" Batman Who Laughs asked her.

"I'm considering it," Beth stalled.

Batman Who Laughs laughed hysterically at her and took the offensive easily overwhelming Beth with punches and kicks. Batman Who Laughs then threw Beth to the hard floor stunning her. "You can't beat me as you are, Beth. Only Alice can defeat me," Batman Who Laughs said to her.

Beth released smoke grenade from her suit to escape. Batman Who Laughs saw her through the smoke with his dark metal vision and continued to punch and kick at her. Beth fled the scene and found a vent. As Batman Who Laughs chased after her, she struggled with the vent and dropped down. The Batman Who Laughs stopped as she disappeared. He had a new target in mind.

* * *

In a dark underground arena, the Batman Who Laughs presented himself before the Court of Owls. A spotlight came upon him. "Ta-da," Batman Who Laughs chuckled as he was seen.

"Why have you come here?" the leader asked.

"I'm here because I need something from you, a small favor. They call me...," he said.

"We recognize who you are, demon, and we judge your request based on what we know of you," the leader said snidely.

"Thank you, truly. I stand a humble man before you, honored just to be heard," Batman Who Laughs smiled mockingly. "By the legendary court of owls."

"Ha, the flattery of this ghoul. Why hear him out at all? Let's test out the new chamber on him instead, the heretics perch, the hooded hollow," one woman suggested.

"No, the red clutch. It'll take years for him to expire if we cauterize all his stumps," another woman suggested.

"It is tradition that we allow the youngest to decide," a man reminded them all. "Yes! The little one should choose. Hear him out or not," the crowd said.

"I shall decide then," a teenage girl in a wheelchair said. "Hello," she said sweetly to Batman Who Laughs.

"Hello," Batman Who Laughs smiled at her.

"Why should we hear you out, creature?" she asked condescendingly.

"Well, because I want the same thing you want, to see this city become what it was meant to become, to see its most ancient plans realized. I ask just a small favor of you to help my plan come along. So, what do you say? It will be a hoot, I promise," Batman Who Laughs enticed.

"I say no. The talons will take your head now. I'd like to make it a lamp, a nightlight for my room," she said cruelly.

"God damn," Batman Who Laughs said amazed.

"Alright then, they are called. His head goes to the youngling. The rest we will decide later," the crowd declared.

"Great court, I beseech you. You haven't even heard my case. I ask something very small from you. Please! Plea...," Batman Who Laughs begged.

"Enough, we only humored your case for our amusement. Now, you can take your request up with the talons," they said to him.

"Well, you see, that's the thing...," Batman Who Laughs chuckled. "I already have," he said revealing the Talon squad walking aimlessly without arms. They were heavily armed with blades, armor, and owl facial masks but were none-the-less defeated before Batman Who Laughs even entered the stage.

The Owls made their way to the exits quickly only for explosions to rip through the tunnels trapping them all inside. "First, you'll have to find a way out of that maze of yours. I think you'll find some of the routes remolded," Batman Who Laughs laughed.

"Why?" the girl asked him stunned.

"I'm just getting what I came here for, little one," Batman Who Laughs said to her.

"No, what are you? Please, Sir, I'll give you anything you want, whatever you came for to ask is yours," the girl said panicked.

"All I wanted was to hear you all die screaming so can you help a guy out?" Batman Who Laughs asked her as he tipped her wheelchair over spilling her onto the floor.

"Ha, there you go," Batman Who Laughs grinned as the girl tried to crawl away. "I meant what I said. I have the highest respect for the Court of Owls, wielding power behind the scenes. That is why one of my favorites is one of you in another world."

"What the fuck?" the girl stammered.

Batman Who Laughs took off her mask and put a knife to her mouth. "Now, let's put a smile on that face of yours," he said to her.

Suddenly, a new Bruce Wayne appeared in an Owl Talon uniform. "The one that took you over," Batman Who Laughs revealed upon seeing him.

"What the hell? Who are you? What happened to my...," Bruce wondered.

"Your birdies, Bruce? Your whole world is gone. You're here with me, now," Batman Who Laughs informed him.

Bruce immediately struck at Batman Who Laughs. "That's the spirit," Batman Who Laughs mocked. After a brief fight, Batman Who Laughs had subdued Bruce. "Do you want to know how I ended up like this?"

Bruce continued to struggle as Batman Who Laughs had a knife to his mouth. "One night, I go crazier than usual. My wife gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. I don't like that...one...bit. So, I take the knife to her laughing as I do. I turn to my son, Damien. I put the blade in his mouth and I give him a nice permanent smile."

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Bruce asked shocked and appalled.

"Why so serious, Bruce?" Batman Who Laughs laughed hysterically as he sliced into his face.

Batman Who Laughs then dropped the dead Bruce to the floor and noticed the girl still trying to crawl away. "So, what was it, the red clutch, the heretics perch, the hooded hollow? You want...all three? You are a brave little girl," he said as he advanced on her.

The girl screamed in terror as Batman Who Laughs took hold of her. 


	31. The Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth initiates the Last Laugh to protect Gotham from the Batman Who Laughs' sinister plot.

An unsettled Batwoman drove back to the Bat-Cave in her Batmobile when she received Jim via radio. "Batwoman, come in. I have Jacob Kane, but we're trapped in the sewer. We need...," he said and then broke off.

"Stay where you are. I'll get a vehicle ready to pick you up," Beth said calmly.

"The Grim Knight has booby-trapped the routes. To get us out at this point, you will need a boat. What kind of vehicle do you have?" he asked.

"You'll see," Beth smirked.

Beth drove inside Wayne Tower and entered the Bat-Cave where she met with Brainiac 5. "I need the Bat-boat," she requested.

"Of course. It's ready for you," he said pointing it out.

"What is the Batman Who Laugh's obsession with killing Bruce Waynes?" she asked.

"He is of the erroneous belief that by killing more of himself, he will increase in power. It is the discredited 'The One' belief," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Where is Kara?" Beth asked.

"She hasn't been answering her phone for some time. I'm afraid you're on your own," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Great, wait...why am I doing this?" Beth wondered.

"To show that you can handle this better than the government or a private security firm. You are anarchy incarnate and this is your opportunity to prove vigilantism has a place in modern society," Brainiac 5 said.

"I know you're playing me, but you're right," Beth smiled. "And here I was thinking I was repenting for past sins."

"If that's the case, you will never succeed in your lifetime," Brainiac 5 calculated.

"Damn," Beth muttered.

"If the wicked person repents of all the sins he committed, keeps my laws, and does what is lawful and right; then he will certainly live, he will not die. None of the transgressions he has committed will be remembered against him; for the righteousness that he has done, he will live," Brainiac 5 quoted.

"Ezekiel 18," Beth recalled. "Are you some kind of rabbi?" she asked him.

"More," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well, I better go save my father," Beth said resentfully and leaped into the Bat-boat.

"I'll be monitoring your progress and scanning for booby-traps along the way," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Beth gave him the thumbs up, roared the engines, and shot off down the sewer tunnels. As she went down the tunnels, she was giving warnings. Missiles went straight for her. Beth slid the boat to the side and then up the ceiling of the tunnel as she avoided them. Beth then made some sudden tight turns until she reached Jim's signal.

Upon arriving at a pier, Beth opened the cockpit to the boat and stepped out. Jacob gave her a weary look still not certain who she was. "Are you alright?" she asked them both.

"We're fine. I know what that freak is planning. He's going to use a serum to make the people of Gotham their worst selves. He's got four out of six canisters he needs to pull it off," Jacob told her.

"Get in," Beth ordered the both of them.

The two got into the trunk of the boat. Beth then rudely shot forward and sped through the tunnels back towards the Bat-Cave without incident.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Brainiac 5 stayed out of sight. Beth walked up to the Bat-computer while Jacob and Jim marveled at the cave. "He really took this Bat thing seriously. So what are you to Batman? His girlfriend?" Jacob mocked.

Beth bristled at the comment. "We're family, comrades in arms. A Persian Gulf War veteran like yourself would understand."

"You think you know me? It will take more than a file to know where I've been," Jacob scoffed.

Beth kept her mouth shut on that. "We still have the advantage. We came after him before he hacked the Last Laugh. With you here, we can stop him. We can set it off and protect the city. We need to do it together, two minutes of each other or it will shut down for seven days and be inoperable"

"What will it do, exactly?" Jim asked.

"It will dismantle Gotham's entry points, disconnect it from the national grid, outside water resources. It will turn Gotham into a quarantine zone and prevent the Batman Who Laughs from infecting the water supply," Beth explained.

"You're saying Batman always had this power," Jacob said dismayed.

"And never used it so consider that," Beth said to him.

Jacob frowned not liking a vigilante dressed up like a bat being able to control the city's infrastructure without any accountability. "I need your hand on this panel," Beth directed Jacob.

"Why me?" he asked confused.

"Just humor me," Beth said to him.

Jacob placed his hand on the panel as Beth took off her glove and did the same. "DNA authorized," the computer informed them.

Beth put her glove back on as Jacob gave a confused look. The countdown started at 2 minutes. "We barely pulled this off," Jim said dryly.

"We were lucky the Grim Knight wanted to hunt me rather than outright kill me but why does my DNA trigger it?" he asked Beth.

"The program can be authorized by several city officials including the Crow Commmander," Beth lied. In reality, the program could only be authorized by those in the Wayne family tree including the Kanes.

A message then appeared on the screen. "It's him, isn't it?" Jim sensed.

"Don't answer it," Jacob advised.

Beth decided to answer it anyway creating a hologram of the Batman Who Laughs. "Hello, Batwoman, forgive the intrusion, but I really need to show you something," he said.

"By all means, show me," Beth invited.

"As you know, the Owls keep these maps in their maze. This is the oldest from 1699 before the United States, before the new rules. I want you to look at it and learn what Gotham really is," Batman Who Laughs said.

"Okay, I'll bite," Beth said not taking him seriously.

"All I'm trying to do is make you see what you could be, what this city could be, what it has always wanted to be," Batman Who Laughs said vaguely.

"Shut this shit off," Jacob said impatiently.

"I want to hear what he's on about," Beth refused.

"You think this city was built designed to be a beacon, a haven? What this first map shows is that Gotham City and the Last Laugh was built for the exact opposite. See, the Last Laugh was created so Gotham could be the seat of power, a fortress city where a new stronger man would be incubated. The truth is that Gotham used the Last Laugh to distribute arms and spread disease away from prying eyes," he revealed.

"Damn," Beth said as she saw the maps on the screen.

"Your friends will lie to you, tell you that I'm wrong, but you know them for what they really are: weak, petty, just as Gotham has become. That's the secret I've been waiting to tell you this whole time. The point of Gotham was to conquer, the Last Laugh was a strategy, a destiny," Batman Who Laughs concluded.

"Who gives a shit? Every city during that time had forts, armories, and bunkers to defend against raids and expand their influence. This says nothing about Gotham and even if it did, it means nothing. The sins of the father do not fall on the son," Jacob told him off.

Beth gave Jacob a curious look. "See it as I do. Its heart, its mind, its vision, its soul, see it all. See it and see yourself," Batman Who Laughs argued. "And make it all real."

"You may be right," Beth allowed.

"You see it for what it always was and what it can be now, not a beacon, not a light, but darkness, an open mouth with sharp teeth...a new kind of city. A city where the people laugh last, like me, like you," Batman Who Laughs enticed.

"But I'm not Batwoman because I care about this city. In truth, I don't care if this city burns to the ground. The reason I'm going to kill you is because you threatened those I care about," Beth told him off and waited for the countdown to arrive at zero.

The hologram of Batman Who Laughs then disappeared. "I know have control over Gotham's power grid," Beth informed the others

"What if the Grim Knight hacks into it?" Jim warned.

"Until he does, we have control over it," Beth said dismissively.

"What does a matter of hours do?" Jacob asked concernedly.

"Time for a trap," Jim figured.

"I have a fleet of Bat-drones that can spray the city with anti-toxin should the Grim Knight manage to infect the waterways," Beth said calmly. "As for the Grim Knight, I'll need your help."

* * *

At dawn, the Batman Who Laughs was ready with a sniper rifle. With his dark metal visor, he could see an elderly Bruce Wayne in a wheelchair accepting an award in another universe. "Come on and get it...your little reward," Batman Who Laughs smiled as he took careful aim.

A portal then opened in crime alley and then suddenly Bruce Wayne materialized. Batman Who Laughs fired on Bruce Wayne but then Bruce Wayne disappeared back into his own dimension before the bullet could strike him.

"Well, well, I thought we could be on the same side. Are you enjoying frustrating me?" Batman Who Laughs said to Beth via the Bat radio system.

"I'm enjoying it plenty," Beth replied from the Bat-Cave. "I've transferred power away from every site in Gotham that contains dark metal except one. Can you guess where?"

"Look at you, taking control," Batman Who Laughs mocked.

"Be there in one hour," Beth said and then signed off. She then turned to Jacob and Jim. "There are arms in the closet," she pointed out.

"Tell me where the Grim Knight is and I will have a Crow SWAT team there," Jacob said to her.

"I'm not interested in giving the Crows or the GCPD credit for stopping these men," Beth said bluntly.

"That's bullshit. These two Batmen only confirms that vigilantism is wrong," Jacob said to her.

"If I allow you to send a Crow team, they'll be slaughtered. And as much as that tickles me, I have my own orders," Beth said.

"Oh really? Who is your boss, your authority?" Jacob asked skeptically.

Beth merely pointed to a Batman costume in a display case. "The Batman? He's gone," Jacob scoffed.

"Is he?" Beth asked rhetorically.

Jacob then noticed Jim load a magazine into a pistol. "You can't be serious. He's a serial killer and a psychopath."

"He's coming with us," Beth insisted.

"I know I can never make up for what I've done...," Jim said.

There was a long awkward pause. "So, I won't try," he concluded.

"I can relate to that," Beth agreed.

"You two are both fucked up, you know that?" Jacob eyed them disdainfully.

"Let's move," Beth said as Jacob and Jim loaded their weapons.

* * *

In Gotham, the Bat-drones came together and formed a large bat symbol over the city in preparation for the Grim Knight's attack on the reservoir. Meanwhile, Batman Who Laughs made his way over to Wayne Manor. "Well, I came," Batman Who Laughs said looking around and finding only an open field.

The Batwing flew in circling around Wayne Manor, made the Bat symbol with the full moon, and dropped down towards the Batman Who Laughs. "Nice," Batman Who Laughs smiled at the imagery.

The real Batman was in the cockpit as the Batwing descended down upon the Batman Who Laughs. Batman activated missiles and machine guns on the Batwing as he went for the kill. "Come on, you son-of-a-bitch," Batman Who Laughs challenged.

Just as the Batwing was about to blast the Batman Who Laughs to pieces with missiles and machine-gun fire, a kid Bruce Wayne suddenly appeared next to the Batman Who Laughs. Batman hesitated not wanting to kill the child that was also himself. Batman Who Laughs pulled an obnoxiously long-barrelled revolver out from his belt and aimed at the Batwing. Batman continued his approach unconcerned with the revolver. The length of the barrel had no bearing on the overall firepower of the weapon, after all.

Batman Who Laughs fired his long-ass revolver at the Batwing getting a direct hit. The bullet, designed by the Grim Knight, was an EMP device that shut down the Batwing's systems. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Batman said as the Batwing crashed in the field near Wayne Manor.

"Are you some kind of monster?" young Bruce asked Batman Who Laughs.

"Oh, I'm not so bad once you get to know me," Batman Who Laughs grinned as he threw his long-ass revolver on the ground.

* * *

An explosion ripped through the cave wall leading to the water reservoir. The Grim Knight, heavily armed, walked onto the bridge overlooking the large water pool. "Now, I'm at the watering pool, standing right above the drop and there are no Bats left," he said to himself. He took out a canister containing the serum to drop into the pool.

A metal net wrapped around the Grim Knight preventing him from dropping the canister. "You missed one," Batwoman said to him.

"I'm taking you in dead or alive," Jacob said resolved.

"Wow, scary," Grim Knight mocked and then slashed the net open with his knife.

Beth, Jacob, and Jim fired their rifles on the Grim Knight all at once. The bullets merely bounced off his suit unable to penetrate his armor. The Grim Knight covered his mouth as he was being shot. Despite his armor, he felt the pain of the bullet impacts.

"Take this, you piece of shit," Jacob growled as he dropped his spent rifle and fired his own personal pistol at him.

"Me? Do you know what you did to your daughter on my world? You sent Kate to get electro-therapy to turn her straight, for all the good it did, You were so busy hunting me that you forgot about her. You simply threw her away. She hung herself in her own cell," Grim Knight mocked.

"Don't listen to him," Beth said to a shaken Jacob.

"Your world means nothing here," Jacob said to him.

"It is what you're capable of, Jake. It's who you are, what you would have been if the situation had been a little differently. After I kill you, I'll be visiting your Kate, personally," Grim Knight said to him.

* * *

At Wayne Manor, a disgruntled Batman made his way over to the Batman Who Laughs who had a blade to a young Bruce Wayne's throat. An expertly aimed Batarang knocked the knife out of Batman Who Laughs' hand. "Go!" Batman yelled at the kid.

Young Bruce Wayne took off and ran into a portal disappearing from the field. Batman Who Laughs merely smiled. "What is a Bat, Bruce?" he asked.

Batman ignored him and punched him to the face hard. The two punched at one another until the Batman Who Laughs leaped up with a chain and Batarang in his hands. "I asked you a question. What is a Bat?" he asked once more.

"Shut the fuck up," Batman said kicking Batman Who Laughs hard as he came down.

Batman Who Laughs slammed into a tree stunning him. "The Bat is the only mammal that can fly. Its job is to show us how to evolve, to become our best selves. And our best selves are the ones that live. See, every single version of you I brought here was the happiest because they were selfish. They gave up on their ideals and compromised to win. They're Bats," Batman Who Laughs said to him.

"I'm not about winning or losing. I didn't come back to Gotham thinking I would end crime or save the children. I came back for one reason and one reason alone: To kick ass. I only left because Gotham became boring, so I went all over Europe kicking ass on the mafia, terrorists, neo-fascists, revolutionary communists, and all those who think to impose their will on others through force. Like a Bat, I destroy the predators that think they're tough but in reality are just insects," Batman replied.

"And I'll destroy you just like all the other insects," Batman concluded.

"You think me coming here was your trap?" Batman Who Laughs mocked. "It was mine."

* * *

The Grim Knight charged the three with his knife out. Jacob took careful aim with his pistol and shot the knife out of his hands. The Grim Knight gave Jim a sweeping kick sending him to the bridge floor. Jacob gave Grim Knight a solid punch to the jaw. Grim Knight punched him back with even greater strength nearly knocking Jacob out. Grim Knight then took Jacob by the throat.

"You lost the faith, Jake. After poor Gabby died, you never went to synagogue, you married a gentile, let Kate whore around as a Lesbian, and worst of all, you occasionally eat pork sandwiches for lunch. You're a shattered man, a ghost of your former self," Grim Knight critiqued.

Grim Knight turned to Jim. "You're on the wrong side, boy. At my side, I'll set you free and let you kill criminals as before. The only difference between you and Batman is that you got caught."

"He can kill again but at my side," Beth shut him down.

"So be it," Grim Knight sneered.

* * *

Batman and Batman Who Laughs traded blows in the field. Batarangs were thrown about, smoke bombs went off, and grenades exploded. Batman's suit remained undamaged as Batman Who Laughs looked torn up. Finally, a Batarang hit Batman to the neck and exploded stunning him. "Get ready to laugh, Bruce, because I'm going to show you a funny one, right now," Batman Who Laughs told him.

"It better," Batman said not taking him seriously.

"See, the happiest Bruce Wayne in all of existence isn't any of the Bruce Waynes I have brought here. No, the happiest Bruce Wayne is you right at this very moment...when you become me," Batman Who Laughs said as he took out a needle and rammed it into Batman's exposed neck.

"Have you ever had a moment when something that seemed so complicated suddenly makes sense? When you just got it! Because I see it now," Batman Who Laughs said to Batman as he was on the ground. "True happiness is when you become the person you were meant to be. When you stop fighting it and accept it. When you throw off the illusions and masks," Batman Who Laughs said over him.

"See, I was right. It feels good, doesn't it? To become the Batman Who Laughs," Batman Who Laughs grinned insanely.

"Yes," Batman said as he got back up.

"And you thought I was the bad guy? Once the light on this syringe glows red, it means your blood is my blood. And I can use your plasma to make the last bit of serum to change this city to make it what it was always meant to be," Batman Who Laughs said to him.

"I learned a long time ago that if I made all of Gotham crazy and criminal, the war would be over quickly. The city would be quarantined, the national guard would come in, and the city would be rebuilt from scratch. I also knew it would be futile to make this city peaceful. Gotham must remain as it is, always on the verge of chaos, perfectly balanced as all things should be," Batman said to him as he balanced a knife on his finger.

"You can't be serious? Not with my blood running through your veins," Batman Who Laughs said displeased.

"That Joker serum you gave me hasn't changed how I think at all. I don't even feel it. Maybe, your rule to never kill anyone made you a bitch to criminals. All that repressed rage, guilt, and tragedy led to you finally breaking under the stress of seeing your city in flames and those you care about dying. Me, I never gave a fuck about this city or anyone in this city. The serum turned you into this monster because you're so weak and fragile. It's actually quite pathetic," Batman said calmly.

"That's not funny. That's not funny at all. I'll show you who is weak and who is strong!" Batman Who Laughs said as he pointed a submachine gun at Batman. "There can only be one winner, only one Batman Who Laughs," he said to him. "When this syringe turns red, it's goodbye."


	32. Batman Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman Returns to save Gotham from the Batman Who Laughs.

In the underground cavern on the bridge looking over the Gotham water reservoir, Jacob and the Grim Knight fought it out. Jacob punched Grim Knight repeatedly with little impact with the Grim Knight's armor. The Grim Knight blocked Jacob and then gave him a good beating, slamming him against the guardrails of the bridge. The Grim Knight then grabbed Jacob by the throat.

"There's no escape for you, Jake. For years, you kept me down with all your false morals, your rules," Grim Knight said angrily.

"Don't punish the whole city because of your hate for me," Jacob gasped.

"But no more. Your knee is off my neck, off the neck of this shit city," Grim Knight said as he tossed his open canister of toxin into the water reservoir.

Jacob gave Grim Knight a kick to the groin without much effect. The Grim Knight then tossed Jacob off the bridge into the water. Beth fired a projectile cable gun wrapping ropes around Grim Knight's limbs. Beth then rushed Grim Knight and punched him repeatedly to the face. Grim Knight snapped the ropes off of him with his knife and then held Beth at bay.

"I didn't even feel that," Grim Knight smirked.

Beth kicked him to the chin briefly stunning him. The Grim Knight quickly recovered and slammed Beth against the cave wall. They struggled briefly until the Grim Knight slammed his knife through her right shoulder and out the other side pinning her to the cave wall. The Grim Knight then rudely took off her cowl and threw it aside. He then took out a phone.

"Call to Kate. Tell her to come here," Grim Knight ordered her.

Beth gave him an odd look. "I know this hurts," Grim Knight said as he twisted his knife. "Call to Kate," he insisted.

Beth continued to say nothing. Grim Knight took out a pistol and pointed it at her face at close range. "Fuck you," Beth spat.

* * *

Batman Who Laughs waited as his device turned red while keeping Batman at bay with his submachine gun. Finally, the syringe turned red. "This is it, Bruce. I am going to lead this world as its true Batman," he said and then fired off a magazine at Batman.

Batman fell to the ground wounded as he was hit with blood spraying on the grass. Batman Who Laughs quickly reloaded to finish Batman off. "I don't know why you're not changing all the way, but I don't care anymore. See, I was the best friend you ever had, Bruce, but now I'm just going to fucking kill you," Batman Who Laughs concluded.

"Sorry, Bruce, but you lose," Batman Who Laughs laughed hysterically.

Batman lunged at him, but Batman Who Laughs fired at him again. "See, I will change this whole city. Know that as you die because if you won't give me what I need to complete the serum, I'll just bring another Bruce Wayne here."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Nightwing said arriving on the scene. With him was Alfred, Red Hood, Robin, and Batgirl.

"My Dick," Batman said amazed.

Alfred fired his shotgun several times, Red Hood fired his two pistols, and several Batarangs were thrown at the Batman Who Laughs exploding as they impacted. The Batman Who Laughs fell to the ground devastated, a bloody mess.

"You guys nearly had me. Just a little bit more," Batman Who Laughs mocked them. "You think you can save him. You've never saved any Bruce."

"Shut the fuck up," Batman said as he kicked Batman Who Laughs to the head.

The two battled in the Wayne Manor cemetery slamming into tombstones as they did. "Why the hell haven't you changed?" Batman Who Laughs asked confused.

"Because I'm Batman," Batman replied as he punched him to the face.

"Don't tell me bringing your brats out here was your master plan," Batman Who Laughs mocked.

"As a matter of fact, it was," Batman replied.

Alfred, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, and Batgirl fired TASER harpoons into Batman Who Laughs' body hitting him in the neck, shoulder, side, and in both legs. "After all these years, I realized that kicking ass by myself got boring. So, I began to teach others to kick ass as well," Batman said to him.

The Bat-team activated their TASER rifles electrifying the Batman Who Laughs. He shuddered and screamed as he was being shocked at high voltage until his visor glowed.

* * *

Grim Knight cocked his pistol to single action and was about to shoot Beth to the head when he was suddenly hit hard by one of his own spent rifles he had left on the bridge. Grim Knight kicked Jim back and quickly recovered from the hit. The Grim Knight sliced at Jim with his knife nearly hitting him. Beth got back up and it then became a two-on-one battle on the bridge. Beth pulled a shotgun off Grim Knight's back and fired it on him several times forcing him a few steps backward with each shot. When it was out of ammunition, Beth threw the shotgun aside and went for another weapon on his back. Jim kept Grim Knight occupied disarming him of his knife and stabbing him in the neck.

Beth took a rifle off Grim Knight's back and then shot off a magazine at him. Grim Knight irritably smacked the rifle out of her arms. Jim then armed a grenade still on Grim Knight's suit and got down. Beth leaped on top of him to shield him from the blast. The grenade went off obscuring the Grim Knight in the explosion.

Beth slowly got back to her feet and felt blood flowing from her scalp. With her hair a bloody mess, Beth limped towards the Grim Knight to finish him off. As the smoke cleared, the Grim Knight was on the floor not moving. Beth took off his mask revealing Bruce's face. Looking back, she saw Jim knocked out.

Taking the Grim Knight's own pistol, she fired off a magazine into his head to prevent identification. It was then that she saw Jacob crawl his way onto the shore.

* * *

Batman Who Laughs got back to his feet even with five harpoons in his body. "You people are the worst. You are all a fucking joke!" he said to the Bat-team.

"What does that make you?" Batman asked as he punched Batman Who Laughs to the jaw, breaking it. "Aw, why aren't you laughing?" Batman mocked as Batman Who Laughs gurgled on his own blood.

"You were so right. Letting go, at this moment, does feel good," Batman said as he slammed Batman Who Laughs to the ground and then put his boot on his head.

"Please stop. No more," Batman Who Laughs pleaded under Batman's boot.

Batman grabbed Batman Who Laugh's limp body and placed his jaw at the base of a tombstone. He then placed his boot on the back of his head for a brutal kill. "Next time we fight, I'll kick your ass without help," Batman said to him and then withdrew his boot.

Batman Who Laughs gurgled a laugh and then passed out.

* * *

Sometime later, Brainiac 5 and Kara walked down the halls of the new DEO, an underground fortress away from a major city in an undisclosed location. "Bruce and Beth will quickly recover but Jacob was subjected to a high dose of the Joker toxin in the water reservoir. I will be monitoring his progress at Gotham General. The Last Laugh protocol will keep the toxin from reaching the city's waterlines until the water has been properly filtered. In the meantime, Gotham will be supplied with water from surrounding areas," Brainiac 5 detailed.

"Great, we'll just be like Flint, Michigan," Kara said annoyed.

"Worse," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Sweet Jesus," Kara sighed.

"Unlike Flint, it will be temporary," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"How's my darling husband?" Kara asked.

"He said he didn't require treatment because he's 'Batman'," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why didn't he change like the other?" Kara asked.

"Human beings still possess their selfish animalistic nature. Those who strive to resist their nature are like rubber bands ready to snap at the slightest trauma. Our Bruce had no rules or strict moral code, kicking ass on the good, the bad, and the ugly for no other reason than it felt good to do so. He's Batman, not because he has to be but because he chooses to be. Therefore, the toxin had minimal effect on him," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Where's the Joker now?" Kara asked concernedly.

"Unknown," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Let's make that a priority," Kara said obviously.

"So noted," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"How close was the Grim Knight from hacking The Last Laugh?" Kara asked.

"Not at all," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Well, that's good to hear. Imagine if he managed to use our own drones against us. The liability would be enormous," Kara said pleased.

"I prepared the legal papers in the unlikely event that did happen," Brainiac 5 said.

"Let's see our guest of honor," Kara said eagerly as she entered a special room. Inside was the Batman Who Laughs with all four of his limbs chained to giant magnets. His visor and cowl were off revealing his diseased-looking face. His eyes were black and his eyelids an inflamed red contrasting with his deathly pale face.

Kara walked up to him while Brainiac 5 stayed back avoiding the giant magnets. "I'm keeping you alive only so I can study you. Rest assured, my friends and allies will be going to your Earth to purify it."

Batman Who Laughs merely chuckled at her, his jaw already healed. "Do you think I stopped at my world? I infected the entire galaxy. The Green Lantern Corp spread my toxin far and wide allowing countless civilizations to know their true selves."

"They say the Joker toxin makes you as evil as you were once good. That's why our Bruce wasn't affected because he's one brutal mother-fucker. But that also means that you must have been an angel before you were infected," Kara said sympathetically.

"And are you an angel, Kara?" Batman Who Laughs mocked.

"No," Kara admitted.

"Sister...so you have a twin sister. If you won't join me, then perhaps _she_ will," Batman Who Laughs antagonized and then laughed hysterically.

Kara gave him an impatient look and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Jim went back to work as if nothing had happened. The cops came by and arrested him for violating his probation, and he was taken away to the county jail with no realistic chance of getting bail. That night, Batwoman broke into the jail and confronted the guards. The prisoners cheered as Beth thrashed the guards with her martial arts and filled the halls with smoke. The befuddled guards missed her completely as they tried to take her down with their batons. After Batwoman beat them all down with punches and kicks, she found Jim in his cell.

"Stand back," she warned as she placed an explosive on the cell lock.

The explosive blasted the cell door open. "Come with me," she ordered.

"Okay," Jim agreed.

* * *

Kara entered Wayne Manor and got a nod from Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Barbara as they hung out in civilian clothes. "You guys staying awhile?" she asked them.

"Nah, just stopping by," Dick said.

"I have to say, I'm a great fan of your work. Your kills have been brutal as fuck," Jason complimented.

"Well, thank you, coming from you...that means something," Kara said slightly disturbed by him.

"Hey, where's Kate?" Tim asked ignorantly.

"She's not coming back," Kara shook her head.

Barbara walked up to Kara. "It hasn't been easy even with the back surgery. You find the Joker and you end him," she requested.

"Of course. I have the best mind looking for him," Kara assured her.

"Master Wayne is not ready for visitors but you are an exception, my dear," Alfred said to Kara

"Well...I better be," Kara smirked.

Kara entered Bruce's room finding it dark. Bruce was in his easy chair shirtless with bandages all over while drinking a glass of whiskey. "Are we having an existential crisis?" she mocked.

"Not at all," he assured her.

"I need you to clear up the divorce rumors by telling the press how much you love and adore me for maintaining your corporate empire," Kara said.

"Sure, I'll schedule a press conference, tomorrow," Bruce nodded.

"And I need you to acknowledge this baby as yours even though it is not," Kara said noticeably showing.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Bruce asked.

"What difference does that make?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Answer the damn question," Bruce ordered.

"It's a girl," Kara said finally.

"Nice," Bruce smiled.

"And I need you to fill out a will," Kara reminded him.

"No can do. I want everyone to fight over my money when I die, make it a big shit show," Bruce denied.

"Fine, whatever," Kara said disappointedly. "Where will you go now?"

"To Earth-22. I'm going to go over there and kick some ass," Bruce said enthusiastically.

"You'll die," Kara predicted.

"Maybe," Bruce said unconcernedly.

"You really are just a simple creature," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"Thank you for bringing Beth back into the dark. I don't think she really enjoyed being Alice," Bruce said appreciatively.

"I'm sorry I failed Kate," Kara said sincerely.

"I lost Jason to the Joker only for him to come back as the Red Hood. You can only do so much to help people help themselves," Bruce told her.

"Sure," Kara allowed. "So, you all shook up wondering if you'll snap one day?"

"Morality is like a rubber band. You go too far one way or the other, it will snap. When I tried to kill your cousin all those years ago, it was because I saw the good in him. He was moral perfection," Bruce said.

"Let's not jerk him off too hard," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I thought he would snap one day," Bruce clarified. "But with you, I'm not worried."

"Before you go get yourself killed, I want to have dinner with you and my friends," Kara said.

"Sure, where?" Bruce asked.

"Dorsia," Kara said smugly.

Bruce gave her a nervous look. "If that's where Kara wants to go, that's where we'll go."

"Well, okay then," Kara said and then left him in his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob had been released from the hospital still oblivious to the identity of Batman or Batwoman. He wandered about on the streets bumping into people. "Hey, watch it, man," one man said to him.

"Sorry," Jacob said lamely.

Sophie then approached Jacob with a concerned look on her face. "Hey, commander, you don't look so hot," she said.

"Fine, I feel fine. In fact...never better," Jacob smiled as his eyes were already black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to come as I intend to make a full season. While some characters have been switched around and some details have been changed or omitted, these seven episodes have been fairly faithful to the comic so I recommend checking it out.


	33. No Lives Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sets the record straight while Gotham falls into chaos over a tweet.

Alfred drove Bruce and Kara to Dorsia where they were to meet up with more of Kara's friends. During the ride, Bruce wore headphones to drown out Kara who prattled on about boring business matters. "So, I have to deal with thousands of employees. One of which sent out some nasty tweets six years ago. I now have to hire a public relations lawyer. It's one big fuck up," Kara said exasperated.

Bruce ignored her as he continued to listen to his iPhone. "We should do it," Kara said finally.

"Do what?" Bruce asked impatiently as he took off his headphones.

"Get divorced because you're obviously not listening to me," Kara said annoyed.

"No, I can't take the time off from kicking ass," Bruce refused her.

"You can do anything you like, silly. Is this about avenging your dead parents, again?" Kara rebuked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bruce shut her down.

"You don't even like what you're doing. I just don't see why you don't just quit being Batman," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Because I want...to...fit...in," Bruce said dramatically.

* * *

The two eventually arrived at Dorsia. "Wayne Party," Kara said to the hostess and was brought over to a table. Bruce looked around apprehensively, concerned they wouldn't get a decent table but was then assured as they arrived.

"Bruce, this is my sister and her girlfriend, Alex and Kelly," Kara introduced.

"Nice place," Alex said impressed.

"It's in brail," Dick Grayson mocked as he handed Bruce a metal menu with engraved items on it. Bruce glanced at the menu briefly and then eyed the rest of the group composed of Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd, and Brainiac 5 disguised as Kate Kane. As dinner commenced, Bruce eyed Dick and Barbara certain the two of them were having an affair which was slightly awkward as Bruce had also had an affair with Barbara as well in the past. Of course, Dick was talking it up with Kara as if they were also together. To all of this, Bruce was completely indifferent.

"Do you know I dissect girls? That I am utterly insane?" Bruce said nonchalantly after everyone had ordered. Alex and Kelly gave him an odd look. "Is what the Dollmaker said right before I apprehended him," Bruce added.

"Nice," Jason smiled.

"Jason, don't you think Gotham has become too _commercial_?" Barbara asked him already drunk.

"Yeah, I read that," Dick chimed in desperately wanting to gain Barbara's approval.

"Oh, who gives a rat's ass?" Jason said rudely.

"Hey, that affects us," Barbara argued.

"Yeah, well, what about the massacres in Sri Lanka? Doesn't that affect us, too? Like how the sheiks are killing a fuck-ton of Israelis over there?" Jason said incoherently.

"Come on, Jase, there are a lot more problems than Sri Lanka to worry about," Bruce said condescendingly.

"Like what?" Jason asked doubtfully.

"Well, we have to end apartheid in America for one and slow down the nuclear arms race, stop terrorism and world hunger. We have to provide food and shelter for the homeless, and oppose racial discrimination and promote civil rights, while also promoting equal rights for women," Bruce said to the nodding approval of Kelly.

"We have to encourage a return to traditional moral values. Most importantly, we have to promote general social concern, and less materialism in young people," Bruce concluded.

Jason almost spat out his drink. "Bruce, how thoughtful of you," Dick said for Barbara's benefit.

After dinner, Alex took Kara aside. "Are these people for real? They're all psychotic."

"Maybe that's why I fit in so well," Kara smiled.

"How's the baby?" Alex asked curiously.

"Still kicking," Kara answered.

"Well, if there is anything you need for me to do, I'm here," Alex offered.

Brainiac 5 then walked up to Alex. "I have pills for you that will stimulate breast milk development," he said helpfully.

It took half a second for Alex to realize that Kate was really Brainiac 5. "I'll think about it."

* * *

The next morning, Bruce and Kara were present for an outside press conference. "I know that my behavior...can be erratic at times," Bruce said wide-eyed. "But my love for my beautiful and competent wife, Kara, is unbreakable. In recent weeks, imposters using state-of-the-art plastic surgery have been giving you the impression that I have died. I'm Bruce Wayne. I can't be killed. Rest assured, Wayne Enterprises will continue to be in good hands under my wife's control while I am gone," Bruce said to the reporters.

"Where are you going, Mr. Wayne?" one reporter asked.

"To Syria to help the humanitarian effort there. You're welcome to join me," Bruce lied.

"What do you think about this, Mrs. Wayne?" another reporter asked.

"I'm not worried in the slightest," Kara replied. "Even if something did happen, it is a sacrifice I am willing to make to the world for the sake of peace."

"What are your thoughts on Wayne employee, Hartley Sawyer?" a reporter asked her.

"Who?" Kara wondered.

* * *

Brainiac 5 sat down across from Wayne employee, Hartley Sawyer. He dramatically dropped a large folder on the table. He slowly opened the folder in front of him. "As you can see, I've had my eye on you for quite some time, Mr. Sawyer. In one life, you're a tech worker for Wayne Industries for the last three years, and you've been a model employee. You show up on time, you pay your taxes, you have a social security number, and you help your landlady take out her garbage," Brainiac 5 detailed.

"In your other life, you write offensive tweets on Twitter. One of these lives has a future and the other does not," Brainiac 5 said closing the folder.

"I wrote a really sincere apology letter," Hartley offered, handing it to him.

Brainiac 5 quickly glanced at it and then put it aside. Kara then entered the room. "Mind if I take part in this," she asked.

"Not at all," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Kara sat down and gave Hartley a weird look as she read the tweets. "Dude, these aren't even funny."

"I know, I was drunk as fuck when I wrote those tweets," Hartley excused.

"Look, because of some snitch I'm in a difficult position. I got all of these Social Justice warriors after me now. Your manager and your tech partner of three years have totally thrown you under the bus. Respect is very important to me but so is loyalty," Kara said seriously.

"I understand," Hartley said lamely.

"We could exile him to our Asian division," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Yeah, fuck that," Kara denied. "I won't be bullied by these people. I don't fire people for something they did before they even came to this company, six years ago. Also, I need you for something only you can provide," Kara said.

"What?" Hartley wondered.

"In addition to your normal assignments, I need detailed reports on your sister's love life," Kara ordered.

"You have already thoroughly defeated her," Brainiac 5 reminded Kara.

"It's not enough!" Kara said wide-eyed.

"Sure," Hartley agreed.

"I pardon you. Now, get out," Kara ordered him out of the room.

Once he was gone, Kara had a chat with Brainiac 5 one-on-one. "Is it true he has an elongated penis that can extend to a foot long?" Kara asked casually.

"Longer," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"Damn," Kara smiled amused.

"You should stop your obsession with Maggie Sawyer. It will be your undoing," Brainiac 5 advised.

"I can't help it. To me, she's what caused the divide between Alex and me. Before her, Alex and I had conservative world views, we were both straight, we wanted to have families, and I had hoped we would have normal careers. But then Maggie came into the picture and Alex discovered she was gay at the age of near-damn thirty, became a flaming liberal, and changed everything about herself from her hairstyle to the way she dresses," Kara said distressed.

"It is natural for siblings to change and drift apart," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara turned away from him. "I was without her for seven long years but for her, it was mere days. That fucked me up, Barney. I want her all to myself. I want more, and I know I shouldn't."

"You have my support on Mr. Sawyer. We will make good use of him," Brainiac 5 consoled her.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched the protests around Wayne Tower from their office window demanding Hartley Sawyer's head. "Tell me, is it Black Lives Matter or All Lives Matter?" Kara asked him.

"No lives matter," Brainiac 5 corrected.

"We'll take out two birds with one stone. Proceed with your Crow initiative," Kara ordered.

At the Crows headquarters, Brainiac 5 impersonating Sophie stood by her husband, Tyler, as she gave out new orders. "I know this sounds odd coming from me but as acting commander, we're going to clean up these streets. We're going to remove these protestors with every non-lethal weapon we have. So, suit up and make your way to the armory. We're going to show Gotham, we mean business."

"Fuck yeah!" the Crows cheered.

The Crows immediately took to the streets and battled the protestors with tear gas, rubber bullets, liberal use of batons, and death metal on the stereo system. The Crows then used non-lethal lasers that gave the protestors first-degree burns on contact. Kara watched the scene unfold as the Crows dispersed the protestors while also damaging their reputation with the population. It wasn't long before the GCPD and Crows were being investigated by the Feds and discredited by the people.

"Move against the insurgent leaders, first. Then, you will have no difficulty showing your competence to the public," Kara said to Beth.

"As you wish," Beth said, disinterested in the political situation.

"You are well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you," Kara predicted.

* * *

That night, the Batmobile went cruising through the protester-occupied zone in Gotham and came to a stop as a young blond woman was being harassed by several hooligans with glow-in-dark colorful make-up on their faces that made them look like a cross between Hot Topic and Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Chill, it's Batman," the thug leader said to his crew while still holding the girl hostage.

The cockpit opened revealing Batwoman inside. The prostitutes around her car were immediately turned off from her. "She ain't the Bat," the thug leader said with renewed confidence. The girl managed to escape with the thugs running after her.

Beth got out of the Batmobile and calmly walked towards their hideout. "Let her go," Beth said to the thug leader.

"And who the hell are you?" the thug leader demanded.

"I'm Batman," Beth mocked.

The thugs merely laughed at her. "So, I forgot my cock, alright," Beth excused.

The thug leader motioned for his men to attack her all at once with glow-in-the-dark staffs. Beth extended her own staff and began to beat them all down. In quick order, a half-dozen men were on the floor dumbfounded. The thug leader then challenged her growling as he did. He whirled his staff to intimidate her. Beth eyed his size and his mastery of the staff. As the thug leader was about to charge her, she took out a pistol and shot him in the head.

The other thugs retreated away upon hearing the gunshot. "Come on, move," Beth said to the girl.

"Wait, doesn't Batman ever kiss the girl?" she asked her.

"I don't swing that way. Get moving," Beth ordered her away.

As the girl ran off, an army of thugs, with staffs, rushed into the alley. "You are not authorized to kill them all," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

"Well...shit," Beth said disappointedly and placed her pistol back in its holster.

Beth ran to a car and leaped on the hood to bottleneck the crowd. As they climbed up the car, Beth beat them back with kicks and punches sending them off the car. Thugs from the second floor tried to get to her using the fire escape. Beth pulled them down to the floor whenever she could. After five minutes of battling non-stop, the real Batman appeared on the roof. The thugs screamed and ran away in terror upon seeing him. He glided down and landed in the alley near Beth.

Beth immediately started punching at him with Batman merely blocking with his arms. "Bastard! You should have found me! It's your fault! If you had given a shit about any other city than Gotham, I wouldn't have become Alice!" Beth shouted as she continued to punch on him.

Batman held her still as Beth tired out. "If Bruce Wayne could have traded his life for your mother...he would have," he said sincerely.

Beth teared up and stopped resisting. All around them were the beaten unconscious bodies of thugs. "Let's go home," Batman said to her.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Batman walked into his suit room to change while Beth merely stared off into space with her cowl off. "For fifteen years, all I could think about was killing you," Beth said to him.

Bruce exited the room wearing pants and a t-shirt unarmed. "Here's your chance, Beth," he said reminding her she still had two loaded pistols.

"The Religion of Crime took my whole life. When I was out there, tonight, and all other nights, I imagined it was you I was fighting...and all the pain went away. Do you understand?" Beth asked.

"Without condoning...or condemning, yes, I do," Bruce replied.

"I haven't changed at all. The victims are just different, this time," Beth said reflectively.

"The apprentice is merely a weapon, just like all my other sidekicks before you. You don't have to worry about right from wrong at this point. Just trust Kara," Bruce told her.

"How can you trust her so completely?" Beth asked.

"She knows I'm the only one that can kill her," Bruce said seriously.

"How can you be so sure?" Beth asked incredulously.

"If Kara wanted to, she could use her super-speed to squish me into the cement. But I know how she thinks. Even more than the Kryptonite, I know her big weakness. Deep down, Kara is essentially a good person," Bruce said to her.

Beth gave him a look of wonder. "And deep down...I am not," Bruce finished.

Beth eyed Bruce terrified as he left the cave. She had always looked upon him as a hero. It had never occurred to her that perhaps she had been right all those years to train to take him down. She looked at her black glove realizing she need not change at all.

* * *

Kara watched the news with Brainiac 5 by her side in her office. "The Gotham occupational zone is now called the Gotham Automounous People. All hell is breaking loose in the GAP with rampant theft and murder," the news anchorman reported.

"Use the Last Laugh to shut off their water, electricity, gas, and all that jazz," Kara ordered.

"Will do," Brainiac 5 agreed. "By the way, Bruce Wayne and his sidekicks have already left for Earth-22."

"Godspeed," Kara said softly.

"Where is Jacob Kane?" Kara asked.

"Currently at home recovering. I'll check up on him," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

A disgruntled and sickly-looking Jacob Kane sat on his couch watching TV at his Gotham apartment. His eyes were red-shot, he was wearing his bathrobe, and wore a happy-face button on his collar. Donald Trump appeared on the news. "The United States doesn't start fights, at least not my administration. I cannot speak to the previous administration. We maintain strength in order to maintain the peace. So, any adversary foreign or _domestic_ should ask themselves a very important question: Do the potential benefits outweigh getting your ass kicked by the most powerful military in the world?"

The news shifted to a moderator and his two guests on CNN. "Due to Chinese military activity, the doomsday clock has been moved to five minutes before midnight. Question: On a scale of 0-to-ten, how likely are the Chinese to launch a full-scale nuclear attack on the US?" the moderator asked.

"Zero. The Chinese would never risk going to war when we have a walking nuclear deterrent on our side," rightwing warmongering neocon said.

"You are, of course, referring to Supergirl. But does Supergirl's existence guarantee world peace?" the moderator asked.

"Well, it hasn't stopped the Chinese from stockpiling nuclear weapons, increasing the size of their fleet, and creating artificial islands all over the Pacific," liberal hippie douche pointed out.

"You don't think it's just posturing?" the moderator asked her.

"Maybe the reason the Chinese are doing these bomb tests is that they feel threatened by her. Maybe the whole world feels like that," she said.

"And what of the Russians dramatically cutting their defense spending? What can we make of that?" the moderator wondered.

Jacob sensed someone coming and turned off the TV. The door opened revealing a smiling Kate. "Hi, Dad. You feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

"Just a matter of time, I suppose," Jacob muttered.

"Wait...what?" Kate wondered giving him an odd look.

Jacob threw his coffee cup at her nearly hitting her. He then reached for his pistol on the coffee table. Kate was on him in a flash as he tried to shoot her. Kate moved his pistol to the side where he shot through his TV. Kate then threw Jacob against the wall stunning him and dropped his pistol. Jacob punched at her with wide telegraphed swings that Kate easily blocked. Kate punched his right leg knocking him off-balance and then punched him hard to the face and then to the gut forcing him against the wall. Kate kept it up punching him to the chest and then to the face. Jacob tried to fight back but Kate dodged all of his punches leading to more punches to the face and chest. Kate finally kicked Jacob to the face sending him to the floor.

Kate watched passively as Jacob groaned on the floor. After a few seconds, Jacob got back up and pushed Kate up against the wall. He punched at her as hard as he could missing her completely and punching through the wall. Kate cupped his last punch, took hold of him, and slammed him through the coffee table shattering the glass. She then picked him up from his belt and threw him across the room where he demolished the dining table.

Jacob got up and went for a knife in the knife block in the kitchen. He threw at a knife at her, which she caught with her two fingers. Jacob then threw a butcher knife at her which Kate caught and threw down to the floor. Jacob then took a third knife and tried to stab her repeatedly. Kate dodged his stabs, punched him to the head a few times, and then slammed his face against the kitchen counter. She then punched his wrist hard disarming him of his knife. Kate then pulled Jacob back to his feet. At this point, he was bleeding from his face and bruised all over.

"It's all a joke," he said to her laughing insanely.

"I know it is," Kate replied and then slammed him into the kitchen counter collapsing it. Jacob fell to the floor knocked out.

Kate checked Jacob's vital signs and then morphed back to Brainiac 5. He then called Kara. "Jacob was infected. I'll take him to the lab for study," he informed her. "Don't worry, he'll be in the best of hands," he assured her.

* * *

That night, Beth rested in a bed after a decently long love-making session with Jim. "You were great," Beth complimented.

"It helps when you don't feel anything for the person," Jim said sitting on the bed.

"Don't remind me," Beth rolled her eyes. "Just let me live in this fantasy that you love and care about me."

"Very well," Jim allowed.

"Any other lover would be concerned or jealous of me being out at night risking my life, fighting criminals, but you never will," Beth said pleased.

"That's true," Jim agreed.

"In an imperfect world, you're the perfect choice...for now," Beth said to him.

"Under those circumstances...I agree," Jim replied.

* * *

Mary stumbled her way to the apartment having recovered from the Joker toxin but having no idea where she had been over the last week. She came to the unlocked apartment and found it a complete mess with a shattered coffee cup on the floor, holes in the wall, destroyed coffee table and dining room table, knives scattered about the floor, and a shattered kitchen counter. There was also blood drops sprinkled about. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

* * *

**RIP**

**Joel Schumacher**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hartley Sawyer is the Elongated Man Flash actor recently fired for offensive tweets. His IRL last name coincidentally matches SG character, Maggie Sawyer, the ex-girlfriend of Alex, who Kara successfully vanquished in SG Season 3. There are other references to American Psycho, Watchman, and Batman Forever, here. My plan is to do some transitional episodes before the second major arc of the season. The fact that Batman doesn't take Beth down in this episode is the closest to an endorsement I'm going to give. If you're one of those heathens that don't know who Joel Schumacher is, he directed Batman Forever and Batman and Robin in the 90s, of which this episode, borrows a few scenes from.


	34. Hangman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham erupts in violence between GCPD, Crows, the mob, and BLM protesters.

In the early morning, GCPD Commissioner Forbes arrived at the Gotham bridge. Hanging from the main cable was a cop in his fifties with a note attached to his chest. The rope was long enough that the cop was barely off the pavement so anyone could see him. "Cut him down," Forbes ordered.

The dead cop was lowered to the ground and examined by the forensics team. "God, he had been walking this beat for the last thirty years. He was only two days away from retirement," Forbes sighed.

The note attached to the cop had the words "Holiday" and them some random letters in red.

* * *

At the Gotham Cathedral, St. Peter, Paul, and Mary, the Falcone family were present for an important baptism. Present with Carmine was his daughter, Sofia, who was in a wheelchair with an uncomfortable-looking neck brace due to a fall from a building window.

"Carmine Michael Falcone, do you renounce Satan?" the priest asked.

"I do renounce him," Carmine said gruffly as several of his thugs dressed as police officers hunted down his enemies, all-black civil rights leaders.

A cop nonchalantly waited for elevator doors to open and then blasted three black lawyers with a shotgun. Another black civil rights leader was shot in the eye as he was given a massage.

"And all his works?" the priest continued.

"I do renounce them," Carmine said more confidently.

Another cop fired on a BLM leader as he attempted to exit the door of a skyscraper. Two more cops kicked a door open and blasted a black couple with automatic rifles in their apartment.

"And all his promises?" the priest asked.

"I do renounce them," Carmine declared.

A cop shot two BLM leaders in front of the courthouse and then shot a third dead as he tried to retreat inside. The cop then got in a cop car and quickly took off.

"Carmine Michael, will you be baptized?" the priest asked.

"I will," Carmine agreed as the baby was baptized.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Carmine Michael, go in peace, and may the Lord be with you, amen," the priest said to him.

* * *

The citizens of Gotham were in an outrage not aware that the cops were not real. A massive protest march went through the city headed towards Crow jurisdiction. Sophie eyed the march as it approached identifying their leaders with her Brainiac eyes. The Crows met the protest march with armored transport vehicles and humvees with mounted weapon systems.

"Open fire," Sophie said softly.

The Crows fired tear gas canisters at the crowd filling the area with smoke. The pissed-off crowd kept coming through the smoke with many of them wearing gas masks. "Ceasefire," Sophie ordered.

The armored transport vehicles opened up revealing Crow personnel in riot gear. They scrambled in front of the vehicles forming a formation across the entire street. In one choreographed motion, they locked and loaded. They then marched forward towards the crowd and then fired rubber bullets in quick succession. The crowd fired back with Molotov cocktails, bricks, and other debris. The Crows put up their riot shields interlocking like a Roman legion to prevent them from being hit. The humvees, in the back, fired laser weapons non-stop giving the crowd superficial burns. Unable to deal with the Crow's firepower, the crowd was routed retreating away. The Crows unleashed, firing rubber bullets as fast as they could, magazine-after-magazine, in a powerful non-stop volley.

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched the scene unfold from the top of Wayne Tower. This Brainiac 5 unit was able to see the entire street from the upward angle. "Well?" Kara asked.

"Zero fatalities," he scanned. "Multiple injuries."

"I think I need to have another chat with Uncle Falcone," Kara said dryly.

"Before you do, a curious incident occurred this morning," Brainiac 5 said leading her to the Bat-Cave elevator.

The two entered the cave where Brainiac 5 accessed the computer. "A police officer was found hanging off the Gotham bridge."

"Why wasn't it in the news?" Kara asked.

"The GCPD is covering it up for now. If the officer had been dropped from the main cable it would most likely behead him. In fact, there were no broken vertebrae. Instead, he was suffocated to death. I hypothesize that after he was dead, he was hoisted up," Brainiac 5 said.

"To make it look like a suicide?" Kara asked.

"Negative, there was a cryptic note on the officer's jacket," Brainiac 5 showed the note.

"The Holiday killer strikes again," Kara frowned.

"So, it would seem," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"He's sending a message," Kara realized.

* * *

The afternoon, Carmine Falcone went to the cemetery and visited the grave of his mother. His bodyguards were a distance away to give him privacy. Falcone placed the roses at the grave and stepped back. There was a sudden wind as Kara appeared in civilian clothes next to him. Falcone ignored her lost in thought until Kara began to hum.

Falcone then eyed her. "That was my mother's song. She used to hum it all the time when I was young," Falcone recalled.

"I know," Kara said.

"Why do you disturb me?" Falcone asked annoyed.

"Going after the BLM is one thing but cops?" Kara asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked genuinely confused.

"A cop was hung from the Gotham bridge with a note. I thought killing cops was against the rules?" Kara asked disappointedly.

"And it still is," Falcone assured her.

Kara nodded trusting him. "We need to talk...but not here, not now," she said sympathetically.

"The clubhouse, this evening," Falcone suggested.

Kara nodded and then sped off.

* * *

The BLM leaders came to see Kara in a conference room at Wayne Tower. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Reverend Al Jackson," Kara said politely.

"I'm glad we could have this conversation," he replied.

The group all sat down with Kara at the end of the table. Next to her was a book. "You are no doubt a student of President Trump. He authored a fine work entitled the _Art of the Deal_ ," Kara said showing him the book.

"I do not waste my time on what Trump thinks. One cannot be a student of inferior intellect," Al said derisively.

"Certainly one can. For instance, I am a student of _you_ , reverend," Kara smirked.

There was an uncomfortable awkward silence. "Your point?" Al asked annoyed.

"Do not underestimate me. Unlike the white liberals you have come across, I will not fold as soon as you place the race card on the table face up. I know of your tactics of using intimidation, boycotts, and mob violence. This is not Metropolis or any other city. This is Gotham. So, don't think you can come down here...and make me nervous," Kara said bluntly.

"We would like Wayne Enterprises to make a statement in support of Black Lives Matter," Al said simply.

"Should I also call a press conference to declare water is wet?" Kara mocked.

"It's not so obvious to everyone," Al said to her.

"Who? Who is it not obvious to? Looks like you're presenting a strawman to me," Kara disagreed.

"Still, I think we have an opportunity to work together to make this city better for all people," Al replied. "It is time for the Gotham elites to acknowledge their sinful history."

"I am a first-generation immigrant. My hands are clean," Kara said dismissively.

"And what of the Waynes?" Al said skeptically.

"The Wayne family hid and sheltered slaves at the manor on their way to freedom in Canada. Some Wayne family members even died in the Civil War on the Union side," Kara pointed out.

"And yet, Wayne Enterprises has benefited from favorable treatment when it came to loans, taxes, and subsidies from the US government. Just how many minorities are in managerial positions these days?" Al asked.

"Wayne Enterprises has always been and always will be meritorious," Kara shot down.

"It doesn't appear you became CEO on merit, alone," Al said obviously.

"No, but I have done quite well in Bruce's absence," Kara excused.

"You still have not fired Mr. Sawyer. Why is that?" Al asked accusingly.

"I don't fire employees for mistakes they made prior to their employment. Mr. Sawyer has apologized to me for his past behavior and I have forgiven him," Kara said simply. She then slid a folder towards the group. "These are text messages and private messages from a thousand Gotham minorities using racist language against each other or against whites. Keep up this campaign against Sawyer and I'll get them all fired," Kara threatened.

"How did you come by this?" Al asked shocked as he read a few pages.

"My little secret," Kara smirked.

"We'll defend them," Al said to her.

"I'm sure you'll save a handful," Kara rolled her eyes. "In high school, my best friend was a black boy named Pete Ross. My ex-lover, US Senator James Olsen, is black. My sister's Lesbian lover is black. Without going into too much detail, I had a black boss, as well. You see, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve."

"Then stand with us," Al invited.

"I'll speak at your church and then you'll leave me the fuck alone," Kara agreed.

* * *

That evening, Kara and Beth had dinner at Wayne Manor. The table was ridiculously long putting distance between them. Alfred placed full plates before them. "If you should require anything else," Alfred said politely.

"Thanks, Alfred," Beth said appreciatively.

"Anything eventful, last night?" Kara asked.

"Just some hooligan protesters," Beth said dismissively.

"Oh, yeah? Is that all?" Kara asked knowing otherwise.

"It will require a flashback," Beth warned.

Kara sighed. "Proceed," she allowed.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was night when an electronics store was being robbed. The clerk had been beaten up and the looters had taken a TV. The Batmobile obnoxiously slammed into the store entrance stunning the looters as they were hit. "Sorry about the mess," Batwoman said to the clerk as she exited the Batmobile.

Beth quickly kicked and punched down two injured male looters and then focused on a black woman in the back. Beth eyed her wondering what to make of her. "You into me or something?" the black woman asked her.

"I don't swing that way," Beth told her off. "Come quietly or there will be trouble."

"Fuck you, bitch," she said, and then the fight was on.

The two were an even match with kicks and punches that destroyed more electronics than what had been stolen. The two slammed into the walls, tossed items off the shelves, and made an absolute mess of things. The woman backed off bleeding from her lip. Beth proceeded to kick her ass for real sending her to the floor.

"You got technique but it's nothing against the suit," Beth said to her. She proceeded to lift the woman up and slam her against the wall. Searching her, she found an expired driver's license. "Ryan Wilder. Really? Kind of like a cross between Van Wilder and Ryan Reynolds. You are aware they are the same person?"

"Laugh it up. Everyone in this town is going to know my name soon enough," she spat back.

"Better hope not," Beth advised.

Ryan took out a knife to defend herself. Beth quickly aimed her pistol at her head. The two stared down each other for a few seconds. "Drop it," Beth ordered.

Ryan reluctantly placed the knife on the floor. Beth then placed her pistol back in its holster. Suddenly, Beth attacked with punches and kicks pushing Ryan back. Beth slammed her elbow down on Ryan's shoulder and then kicked her leg forcing her down to the floor. Beth kept it up with quick kicks to the head as Ryan tried to get back to her feet. Beth then got in some quick jabs on Ryan as she finally came up. Ryan took hold of Beth and used a judo move to throw her down to the floor. Beth blocked her kick and aggressively threw herself against Ryan. The two fought evenly with quick punches and jabs. After a minute, Ryan was bruised and bleeding while Beth was perfectly protected inside the suit.

"Take off the suit and what are you?" Ryan spat out blood.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question," Beth said wide-eyed.

Beth suddenly seized up as Ryan used an exposed electrical cable from the wall where a TV had been hung. Beth fell to the floor stunned. "Being see you, Bats," Ryan said scornfully as she took off.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kara took a sip of her ice water. "You got sloppy," she scolded.

"Every once in a while, I want to have a little fun out there," Beth shrugged.

"You can have fun with Barney or me. Out there, it's work," Kara said.

"What's the point? I have no identity or future. I'm just buying time until someone gets a lucky shot on me," Beth said depressed.

"We have the technology to alter your face. your fingerprints. Give you a fresh new start," Kara suggested.

"Been there, done that," Beth said dismissively.

"This will be permanent. This will be for real," Kara said.

"What face did you have in mind?" Beth asked.

* * *

Later that evening, cops entered Commissioner Forbes' home on the outskirts of the city. The door had been broken into, his furniture had been smashed, and the body was hanging from his chandelier with a note. "Well...shit," police sergeant frowned.

In the red district, a former police detective was found hanging from a fire escape latter just outside a strip club. None of the strippers had any information on what had happened. From the looks of it, the former detective had struggled against his assailant. Batwoman was there on the roof eyeing the scene.

"Up there!" one cop said seeing her.

"I've got a clean shot," the second cop said taking out his pistol.

"Are you fucking stupid? That suit is bulletproof and she's armed to the teeth," a police sergeant lectured them.

Batwoman took off to go after a new target.

* * *

Kara entered Falcone's nightclub after hours when no one was around wearing flip flops, shorts, and a t-shirt. Falcone was in his usual suit unimpressed with her lateness and attire. "You making a point, Kara? You making a point dressing like that?" Falcone asked her disdainfully.

"Here I thought this was just a social visit," Kara mocked and then gave herself a glass of cranberry juice.

"For a meeting, I always wear a suit. It could be Miami or Cairo, I always wear a suit," Falcone lectured. "And you're late."

"There was traffic," Kara excused.

"Traffic? The girl that's faster than a speeding bullet? I never waited for anyone more than ten minutes in my life," Falcone scolded.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I take traffic into account. That's why it's ten," Falcone explained.

"I say fifteen," Kara said argumentatively.

"If you're more than ten, you're saying something. You saying something to me, Kara?" Falcone asked accusingly.

"I'm here, aren't I? It says what it says," Kara said defensively.

"There it is. What do you want from me?" Falcone asked finally.

"I want an apology," Kara said bluntly.

"For what?" Falcone asked confused.

"For icing all those black leaders without telling me ahead of time. I mean, what the fuck? Am I beneath you?" Kara asked offended.

"Definitely," Falcone stared her down. "You married into Wayne Enterprises only a year ago. Before that, you were nothing. I've been a pillar of this city for decades."

"I want your apology," Kara insisted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Falcone questioned. "I need this bullshit? I need you?"

"Damn straight. The whole city is going to hell. We need to work together," Kara said obviously.

"What do you want me to do? You want me to apologize...to you?" Falcone asked condescendingly.

"That's all I want," Kara confirmed.

"'l'll apologize to you after you apologize to me for being late," Falcone offered insincerely.

"They're not anywhere near equivalent," Kara told him off.

"You mad I iced them or mad I didn't tell you? What is it?" Falcone asked impatiently.

"Things were relatively calm and then you had to fuck it all up by having your men disguised as cops kill these men," Kara pointed out.

"The city was already inflamed. All these protesters come from New York City. They're not true Gothamites. I was making this city great before they were even born," Falcone said.

"What's the strategy?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Kara, I'm a dying man. I'm Stalin, you're Kruschev. When I'm gone, you'll denounce me to the press and be the big hero. I'll even let you take me down at the end. This city needs a symbol of hope. You are that symbol, Kara. So, I have to be outrageous and cruel. That's how the game has to be played," Falcone said.

"Whatever it is that you have, I can fix it," Kara offered.

"Nah, I'm tired. I've fought the good fight. I must decrease so you can increase," Falcone said.

Kara closed her eyes sadly. "So, about that apology?"

"Fuck you, Kara," Falcone refused and then filled her glass with more cranberry juice.

* * *

Alberto Falcone was minding his own business getting himself a cup of joe at the Falcone mansion when Batwoman appeared before him at the top of the stairs. "Holy shit!" Alberto said as he dropped his cup spilling his coffee.

"I'm looking for a killer. A killer with a similar pattern to you, Holiday," Beth said to him.

Alberto took off out of the house only for his legs to get tied up. "So, you found a way to take off the electronic monitor," Beth noted as she pulled his ass towards her.

"No, no, I don't leave the house," Alberto said pathetically.

"Maybe it doesn't work at all. Or you have enough time before the police arrive. How much time do you think we have before you tell me the truth?" Beth threatened.

Beth proceeded to strip Alberto and tie him to the bed inside the house. "Now, things are going to get weird," she said as she activated a small blowtorch designed to cut chains.

"There's been another cop killing. He didn't do it," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

"Well...shit," Beth muttered and then left the house.

* * *

The next morning, Kara met up with Brainiac 5. "There's been another cop hanging," he informed her.

"What the fuck is this? It's complete chaos out there," Kara said looking through the Wayne Tower windows.

"An opportunity to show your relevance and legitimacy," Brainiac 5 said.

"Give Beth a facial mask, so she can be social with normal people again. I don't particularly care for her sociopath boyfriend," Kara ordered.

"If you feel that's best," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Well...off to church," Kara sighed.

* * *

Kara was a sensational hit in the choir of Child of Destiny Church in Gotham. She was the only white woman in the black choir but was able to easily get into the groove. The congregation was enthusiastic and impressed by her. After all the signing and swaying had passed, Kara took to the mic.

"You know, my biggest regret in life is that I never joined my high school glee club," Kara said to the crowd. She got some laughs and chuckles.

"But seriously, it's been a rough week for our city. What we have is a failure to communicate. Black Lives Matter implies that some of us, maybe a lot of us, do not think your lives matter. It's insulting and hostile to the people you need to have on your side. On the other hand, All Lives Matter is both dismissive and callous to your plight. You seek to establish God's kingdom on Earth in a grand utopia while we're waiting for the End of Days around the corner. As you wait in the entrance lane, we seek the exit door. We have different political and spiritual priorities. We're talking past each other," Kara began.

The congregation was silent, not sure what to make of the white billionaire that was also secretly an alien that occasionally terrorized their city as Batwoman. "There is neither Jew nor Gentile, neither slave nor free, nor is there male nor female, for you are all one in Christ Jesus," Kara quoted Galatians 3:28. "That said, there are sins that cry out to Heaven for vengeance: murder, lack of hospitality to visitors, oppressing the poor especially widows and orphans, and defrauding workers. And we've seen plenty of that in this city, haven't we?"

"Amen, sister," one member said to her.

"If I see injustice and racism, I will not bear the sword in vain. An attack on you shall be considered an attack on me. Be my eyes and ears and I shall deliver the blow," Kara promised them.

The crowd got to their feet and applauded her not realizing Kara was speaking literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is loosely following the events of the comic Batman: Dark Victory. For those of you not in the know, the new CW Batwoman aka Ryan Wilder is to be played by Javicia Leslie. My intention is to do a role reversal where Beth remains as Batwoman with Ryan Wilder being the villain of season 2. For me, the Kane family is the reason I continue to remain interested in this show and if they are gradually phased out one-by-one then Adventures will come to an end. This episode has references to The Godfather, Irishman, Star Wars, and the Boys.


	35. Dark Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Dark Victory arc.

At the Gotham docks, Batwoman swooped in and got in the middle of a ferocious gunfight. On one side were Falcone's men and on the other side were Penguin's. As one would expect, Penguin's men fired automatic umbrellas that also acted as bulletproof shields, practical and absurd at the same time. Normally, Penguin's people wouldn't dare to mess with Falcone's shipments but now they thought they had an opening with the recent chaos in Gotham. Batwoman interrupted the gun battle by throwing flash grenades towards the Penguin side stunning them. Batwoman paid no mind to being shot several times by both sides. She extended her staff and proceeded to beat the shit out of Penguin's people until the gun battle was over.

"Hey, thanks," a Falcone goon leader said to Beth.

"You're next," Beth replied and then took off using a cable projector gun.

* * *

The next morning, Kara had breakfast with Moroni at _Angela's_. Several Moroni guards were in the restaurant acting as patrons. "I don't know what made the old man snap. It's just out of character, bad business as they say," Kara said of Falcone.

"I completely agree," Moroni said. "But consider this: Maybe the old man didn't order the hit."

"The fuck you talking about?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Perhaps, it was someone else to make Falcone look bad," Moroni suggested.

"Like you?" Kara asked accusingly.

"I would never do an Italian that dirty. Kill him, sure, ruin his reputation, never," Moroni said.

"The Penguin thought to steal from Falcone at the docks. The Batwoman stopped him. I'll pay him a visit," Kara said.

"You would be doing all of us a favor if you ended that bird, permanently," Moroni said darkly.

"I'll think about it," Kara said having no intention of doing so. The penguin was reserved for Bruce and him alone.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Kara met up with Beth. "Report," Kara ordered her.

"I stopped Penguin's men from stealing a Falcone shipment," Beth said.

"Any fatalities?" Kara asked slightly concerned.

Beth shrugged. "I didn't have to. Falcone's men killed off the Penguin crew I defeated."

"Anything else?" Kara asked.

"Another cop hanging at the old Dent residence no-less. When I got there, the GCPD lit me the fuck up," Beth said resentfully.

"It's to be expected," Kara allowed.

"Why can't I be like Batman, respected by the police? At the very least, not shot at?" Beth asked.

"The GCPD tried to kill Batman numerous times throughout his career. The only reason there was a truce was because of Gordon's leadership. Speaking of which, how is Jim Jr.?" Kara asked.

"He's doing well. I've decided to give him a new name: The Question. Unfortunately, it has led to him question everything I say and do so maybe I didn't think that one through very well," Beth said dryly.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kara mocked.

Beth suddenly got in her face with a crazed expression. "If not for you and your fucking robot, I would be ruling this town," she spat.

"Except you're forgetting the Falcones, the Moronis, the Penguins, the Owls, and a bunch of other secret societies I don't even know about. Face it: You lost the moment you came back," Kara stared her down.

"I will always be second to you," Beth said frustrated.

"My sister makes the same complaint. Don't be envious and miserable like her. When I depart this time, all of this will be yours. Just be patient," Kara said to her.

* * *

At the Iceberg lounge, Penguin sat at his desk on the second floor apprehensively. Kara then strolled in like she owned the place. "Welcome, Mrs. Wayne," Penguin greeted pleasantly.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Cobblepot," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Call me Oswald," Penguin said shaking her hand. "Please have a seat. Thank you for seeing me. So, how is Bruce, these days?"

"Shall we discuss the elephant in the room?" Kara asked.

"By all means," Penguin allowed.

"Bruce isn't coming back anytime soon. Wayne Enterprises is back in my hands for the foreseeable future," Kara said bluntly.

"You know, this city has taught me a great many things. One was to nurture a healthy paranoia. For example, I believe Wayne Enterprises and the Bat are linked. Now, perhaps Batman is gone for good, or perhaps he intends to come back to kill me, this time. Who knows?" Penguin said.

Kara said nothing to that. "I need to know Wayne Enterprises has nothing to do with that Bat-bitch," Penguin demanded. "Otherwise, we can't do business together."

"This is my home, now. The Bat is just a much a threat to me as she is for you. Every night, I fear for myself and my unborn child," Kara lied.

"Gotham, mother to us all," Penguin agreed. "I think I have nothing to worry about," Penguin concluded.

"I need to know. Did you put a hit on those black leaders?" Kara asked him.

"And why would I?" Penguin asked coyly.

"They came to my office trying to cause trouble. No doubt, they did the same to you," Kara said.

"Rumor has it, it was Falcone's men," Penguin deflected.

"Rumor has it, it wasn't," Kara shot back.

"Just how close are you to Carmine Falcone? Are you the daughter he wished he had?" Penguin mocked.

"Why, what's wrong with Sofia?" Kara asked curiously.

"If you're asking me, she put out the hit," Penguin theorized.

"She's a woman in a wheelchair with a neck brace," Kara said dismissively.

"And I walk with a cane, Harvey Dent created fear and mayhem with half his face blown off, and a man so hideous he was called Croc made the GCPD think twice to go down into the sewers. Never underestimate the power of the human spirit," Penguin said to her. "Also, I would test Sofia to see if she's really disabled."

"How would you suggest I do that?" Kara asked.

"Maybe place her in a burning building," Penguin suggested. "I know I would stop the act if faced with being burned alive."

"I'll look into it," Kara said getting up.

"If I were you, I would just let this go. It's not worth your life or that of your child," Penguin advised.

"Thanks for the advice," Kara relented and then walked out.

"Tell Bruce for me that I always appreciated him for assisting my early release from Arkham so many times. He never lost faith in me," Penguin said wiping away a tear.

"Certainly," Kara said giving him a false smile. In truth, Bruce only helped Penguin get an early release, so he could kick his ass as Batman shortly thereafter.

* * *

While Kara was with the Penguin, Falcone's men drove up to Moroni's bar and blasted it with gunfire from their armored vans. Moroni and his men quickly took cover and fired back. The entire street was lit up with windows getting blasted out. "The fuck is wrong with this city?" Moroni wondered as he fired back with his pistol.

Meanwhile, the GCPD found another cop hanging in the sewers with a note. At the GCPD, a female detective was suddenly roped from the elevator ceiling and hung dead before the elevator doors opened. The female assistant DA was found dead in Alberto's bed at the Falcone mansion. Freaked out by her sudden appearance, Alberto went for his gun and shot himself in the head. However, it didn't kill him as it only put him in a coma.

* * *

That night, Kara looked over the photographs of the notes that had been collected from the dead cops on the big TV screen in the Bat-Cave. Brainiac 5 had hacked the GCPD database to retrieve the photographs. "Maybe, I could help. I used to play this game with prisoners all the time. If they got it wrong, I hung them for real," Beth recalled the memory.

Kara sighed at that. "The answer is clear: None of you are safe," she said filling in the vowels.

Beth gave the note a skeptical look. "Too easy. It has to be a vowel, so I would say, 'Nine of you are safe,'" she said.

"Which nine?" Kara asked entertaining the suggestion.

"The nine mobsters that are in on it," Beth figured.

Kara shot a glance at Brainiac 5 for his opinion. "The probability Beth is correct is high, very high," he said vaguely.

"Son-of-a-bitch, you knew this entire time," Kara scowled.

"I can't give you all the answers," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"The nine being referred to are the children of the Falcone, Moroni, Gazzo, Zucco, and Viti families. They seek to overthrow their patriarchs through a vengeful GCPD. Most of these people are retarded. Only Sofia could be the mastermind," Kara figured.

"I concur," Brainiac 5 said already knowing the answer.

"Search her penthouse suite," Kara ordered Beth.

* * *

Batwoman toured around Sofia Falcone's penthouse suite. She eyed the bookcase and noticed the dust on them. Eyeing it suspiciously, she placed a bomb in the bookcase. Beth shielded herself with her cape as the bookcase exploded showering the floor with wood, book covers, and pieces of paper. In front of her now was a hidden room. With a flashlight, Beth explored the room seeing multiple hanging nooses and bust sculptures for wigs. Beth then eyed a piece of paper with red letters, "You lose" it stated with the "o" being absent in the hangman game.

"Cute," Beth rolled her eyes.

A noose suddenly came down around her neck and then dragged her out of the room. "Shit," Beth cursed as she was pulled out of the penthouse suite onto the roof. She was then flung off the roof where her neck would presumably break. Beth fired her pistol at the rope snapping it. She then fell to the streets below. With her left hand, she fired her projectile cable gun at a nearby building and swung through the air before she could hit the pavement.

* * *

Beth came back to the Bat-Cave pissed off. "Careless and sloppy," Kara critiqued her.

"I'm just a little distracted by this case...that I don't give a shit about!" she shouted at her.

"And what do you give a shit about, Beth? Killing evil versions of Batman because you were brainwashed to do so for fifteen years?" Kara mocked.

"I came to Gotham to kill cops, not to fucking save them," Beth said to her.

"Damn, well...fuck," Kara said amazed. "You're not saving cops. You're killing people that kill cops. There's a difference," Kara said obviously.

"Fine, whatever," Beth shook her head frustrated.

"We now have sufficient evidence to believe that the Hangman is connected to Sofia Falcone," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"I want her under constant surveillance," Kara ordered him. She then turned to Beth. "Apprehend her but do not kill her. She, along with the rest of the Falcone family is protected."

"Sure, boss," Beth said without enthusiasm.

* * *

The next morning, Sofia was summoned to the Falcone mansion. She was wheeled into the mansion by her associates. Carmine Falcone and his people then came into the room with an irritable expression on his face. "Leave us," he said to the others in the room.

"Sofia, you look tired," Carmine noted.

"Why have you sent for me?" Sofia asked.

"Who is this daughter I raised? Hanging cops all across the city with twisted hangman notes attached to them like some kind of Riddler gimmick? Killing black leaders and making it look like I did it. And now...Alberto is gone, suffocated to death with a pillow after being shot," Carmine said angrily.

"I had nothing to do with these things," Sofia lied.

Carmine bitch slapped her to the floor where she fell out of her wheelchair. "I am your family. I want this city. I deserve it. Gotham belongs to me!" she shouted at him.

"Not while I remain living," Carmine told her off. "Your actions have disgraced our family. Tell me how any of this weird-ass shit helps to reclaim Gotham? I have done many things I will have to answer for, but I always knew the meaning of honor. You have proven that you do not."

Penguin then walked into the room. "Children, they can be such disappointments."

Sofia immediately went for a pistol in her pocket only for Carmine to crush her hand with his foot. "I kill him and we've won!" Sofia shouted at him.

"There are things in play you don't realize. To preserve the peace, we must all share Gotham. Even if you managed to kill Penguin, you would still lose. If you were anyone other than my daughter, you'd be dead, right now," Carmine told her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara came by the Falcone mansion. "If you're looking for Sofia, she's with me," Carmine informed her.

Kara bowed her head. "I am so sorry for the loss of your son."

"Thank you. Although he was a piece of shit, he still was my son," Carmine said sadly. "I made a deal with Penguin. She leaves Gotham today and she lives."

"You trust Penguin?" Kara asked skeptically.

"He knows not to fuck with me," Carmine said confidently.

"Well, okay then. I'm a little offended you didn't tell me the truth. And here I thought you were a racist son-of-a-bitch," Kara said amused.

"And I still am," Carmine assured her. "But it is better to appear like an asshole than to appear weak."

"If you are weak, you can trust me to not take advantage of it," Kara said to him.

"And you know who the Bat is. We all have our secrets," Carmine said dismissively.

A disgruntled Sofia was wheeled to the garden while her suitcases were loaded up in the van. Carmine walked over to Sofia as she eyed the roses. "Everything I did was out of love for you and this family," she said to him. "But that doesn't matter to you," she said bitterly.

"What matters is that after everything you've done, I still consider you my daughter. That's enough," Carmine said to her.

A black van then approached the mansion. Kara instinctively used her X-ray vision to see who was inside, a man with an automatic rifle. If Kara said nothing, the Falcone family could be killed off right then and there. Kara looked back at Carmine's stern face, her friend, father-figure, asshole mafia buddy of three years.

"Get down!" she yelled at everyone present in the yard.

The van door opened up with a thug firing right at Carmine. Kara deflected most of the bullets with her hand only for one to hit Carmine in the right shoulder. The rest of Carmine's guards were killed on the spot with Sofia unharmed. Kara scanned Carmine's wound and found it to be non-fatal as long as he didn't bleed out. She ripped his suit jacket and collard shirt open, looked around for witnesses, and then fired heat vision into his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck," Carmine cursed as he felt the pain.

"I want that van," Kara said to Brainiac 5 through her watch.

* * *

The black van sped away through Gotham to make their escape. Suddenly, Supergirl landed right in front of them. A very not pregnant Supergirl wearing pants slammed her foot on a sewer cap so that it leaped into her hand. She then threw it like a frisbee towards the van beheading the driver and forcing the van to stop. The gunman in the back then fired on her with his rifle. Karina fired heat vision on him vaporizing his rifle and his entire side. The gunman fell to the ground dead.

"We need the gunman alive for questioning," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

"Too late," Karina replied in Russian.

Karina then flew off into the air.

Back at the mansion, Kara shook her head dismayed as Brainiac 5 told her the gunman had been killed. The ambulance arrived on the scene and took Carmine away. "No matter what she does, what she has become, don't let my daughter die," Carmine ordered Kara.

Kara kissed his ring. "As you say," she assured him.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara, Brainiac 5, and Beth met up. "Carmine Falcone has hidden himself well. It took me a moment to find him," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"If the Hangman is Sofia, the game is over. I won't touch her," Kara said.

"What stops me from taking her down?" Beth asked angrily.

Kara eyed Beth. "I gave Carmine my word she wouldn't be killed."

"There are fates worse than death," Beth said darkly.

"We could inform the GCPD," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Those trigger-happy cops can't be trusted. We just leave it alone," Kara ordered.

The elevator doors opened with Karina stepping out in civilian attire. Beth eyed her with confusion. "This is Karina, my twin sister," Kara introduced.

"Twin?" Beth wondered.

Karina looked over the cave and then eyed Beth. "Beth Kane, cousin of Bruce Wayne," Kara introduced her.

"Your acts of terrorism all over the world are well-known in Russia," Karina said to Beth.

"You fucked up by killing those men. We needed them to confirm that they had been hired by Sofia Falcone to put a hit on her father," Kara scolded her.

"Your political games in this city bore me," Karina said dismissively.

"You do as you're told," Kara stared her down.

"Oh really? With you pregnant, I believe I am now the most powerful being in the universe. Perhaps, you should be following my orders," Karina said resentfully.

"Yeah, that will be the day," Kara scoffed.

"The day will come soon enough," Karina glared.

Beth eyed the two in stunned silence realizing the danger this Russian Supergirl posed to the world. "Ladies, we have more important issues to attend to," Brainiac 5 broke the tension between them.

"Like what?" Karina asked skeptically.

The Bat-Cave was suddenly hit with an explosion that rattled the entire building. Beth fell to the ground stunned. Karina shielded her from rock debris as it fell from the ceiling. Wayne Tower had been hit with multiple explosions at its foundations. "The tower is not stable," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Karina, I need your help. Please...save my tower," Kara requested of her.

"Yes," Karina nodded and then went to help keep the building stable with her strength.

"I could use your heat vision and frost breath," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"What about Beth?" Kara wondered looking around. Beth had disappeared.

* * *

Beth went down the tunnels leading away from Wayne Tower after the bombers in the Bat-suit. Suddenly, a gas leak explosion went straight for her. Beth knelt down, covered herself in her cape, and activated the heat shield. Once the flames had passed, Beth stood back up and kept going. As she went forward, a noose suddenly caught her around her neck pulling her off the ground.

Sofia then emerged personally. She walked over to Beth and casually took off her neck brace. "My father once told me, "You are never stronger than when your enemy thinks you are weak," she said to her. "Nobody looked beyond the wheelchair of a supposedly crippled woman."

Beth sliced off the noose with a Batarang and punched Sofia to the face. Sofia punched back to Beth's face to no effect. Beth kicked her to the gut hard and then knife handed her to the throat. She finally gave Sofia an uppercut to the chin. Sofia fell to the ground stunned. "I'm not here for the cops you killed. Believe me, I've killed my share as well," Beth said to her.

Sofia gave her a confused look not expecting Batwoman to admit such a thing. "I'm here because your hangman notes were too easy to figure out. That pissed me off," Beth told her.

"The fuck?" Sofia wondered.

Beth took out a pistol, aimed carefully, and fired into her head. Sofia stared off into space after she had been shot, still alive but in a comatose state. Beth took off her glove and felt for a pulse. Beth then dragged Sofia to the surface and called for an ambulance to take her away.

* * *

While engineers worked around the clock to stabilize Wayne Tower, Kara and Beth met up at Wayne Manor. "You're lucky Sofia survived being shot in the head. What were you thinking?" Kara scolded.

"I knew it wouldn't kill her. I shot her in just the right spot," Beth said confidently.

"You've had a lot of practice in this area," Kara assumed.

"I have," Beth confirmed.

* * *

The heads of the five families decided to meet after what had just occurred to settle matters. Kara hosted the meeting in a large dining hall at Wayne Manor. She sat at the end of the table acting as a moderator. "I want to thank Kara Wayne for hosting this meeting and also the heads of the other five families for coming here tonight," Carmine Falcone began.

"How did things get so far? I don't know. So unfortunate, so unnecessary. I lost a son. Many of you have lost associates in this war. If you all agree, we can carry on like before," Falcone offered.

"It was Don Falcone's idea to host this meeting. We all know him to be an honorable man. A modest man, he will always listen to reason," Kara said to him.

"Let's not jerk him off too hard. He thinks he can fuck with us because he's got all the judges and politicians in his pocket. He refuses to share them," Moroni accused.

"That's because you don't even pretend to be legitimate. You flaunt your illegal activities like a total dumbass," Falcone scolded.

"You can't even control your own kids. How could you hope to control your men? Perhaps, it is time for you to retire, hang up the old hat, and stop making decisions," Moroni said rudely.

"My crazy as fuck daughter managed to beat you all into submission. Think what will happen if I ever decide to make a move," Falcone threatened.

"Let's cool things down, shall we? If Moroni cleans up his act, he should be able to draw from the well. Certainly, you can bill him for your services. After all, we're not communists," Kara said.

The table chuckled at that. "Big if," Falcone smirked.

"No respect, he gives me no respect," Moroni complained.

"I hoped we could come here and reason together. And as a reasonable man, I am willing to do whatever is necessary to find a peaceful solution to this problem," Falcone said.

"Full of shit," Moroni said under his breath.

"Then, it's settled. Don Falcone will give up protection in East Gotham as reparations for his daughter's mischief and there shall be the peace," Kara moderated.

"I need assurances from Falcone he won't try to start shit with some individual vendetta," Moroni said skeptically.

"What are we? Lawyers? You want him to sign some forms?" Kara mocked him.

"You talk about vengeance. Is vengeance going to bring back your piece of shit bar or bring back my son to me? My daughter, who started all this shit, is in a coma. Who knows if she'll ever wake up. I had to take her out of Gotham for her own protection. So, I say to you all, 'I swear on my mother's grave that I will not be the one to break the peace made here today," Falcone said directly to Moroni.

The two stood up and embraced each other as the others at the table clapped. "What about me? What about what I want?" Penguin interjected.

"Oswald...shut the fuck up," Kara warned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the three-parter to Batman: Dark Victory with some Gotham Season 4 thrown in. For those hopelessly confused, Karina is Red Daughter from CW Supergirl Season 4 only this time she lives and occasionally stands in for Kara when needed. She is Kara's clone with Russian sympathies and has all of her powers.


	36. World's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing person's report ends up being a trap laid by the Batman Who Laughs featuring Shazam.

In the Bat-Cave, Beth wore black gym clothes with a Batman logo t-shirt as she fought against Karina in white gym clothes. Around Karina's waist was a glowing green belt with synthetic Kryptonite installed. The two fought evenly in hand-to-hand combat on the Batmobile driveway as Kara and Brainiac 5 looked on.

Karina utilized Russian Systema martial arts to strike at Beth and look for opportunities to throw her to the floor. Whenever Karina took Beth to the floor, she would make mock punches or kicks as a follow-up finish move. A frustrated Beth started to let her emotions get the better of her and got worse-and-worse as she continued to fight the Russian Kryptonian.

"Stop," Kara ordered them.

Karina took off her belt and threw it aside disgustedly. Her powers then immediately returned to normal levels. "This is bullshit," Beth said frustrated. "You're only a year old."

"Don't feel too bad, Beth. A Kryptonian mind can absorb information at a much faster rate than humans. I passed calculus when I was four," Kara reminded her.

"You should take your own advice when it comes to me," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

Kara gave him a dirty look. "By the way, how are our guests?"

"They're clear of the infection. Shall I introduce them back into the wild?" he asked referring to Jacob and Sophie.

"Not until the protests are dealt with," Kara ordered.

"Speaking of which, they are in the building," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"Shit!" Kara realized as she used her X-ray vision through the cave ceiling into the building. "Karina, I need you to take care of them."

She rolled her eyes. "It's always protesters. Russian protesters, American protesters, it's all I do," she muttered.

"Thank you, sis," Kara mocked as she left.

"You forgot to give the no-kill order," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Damn, I always forget. Well, I believe she will do the right thing," Kara said.

"Your optimism amuses me," Brainiac 5 shook his head.

* * *

Karina casually went through the halls still in her gym clothes as protesters flooded inside. Brainiac 5 then activated the automated locks on the doors and shields over the windows keeping the rest of the protesters out while trapping the rest inside. "Give us Sawyer! No justice, no peace!" they shouted as they charged.

Karina engaged the protesters slamming them against the walls, breaking legs with her kicks, dislocating arms, and breaking ribs. The protesters fought back punching her all over without effect. Karina fought in linear style moving slowly forward and preventing anyone from getting past her. When the fight was over, the white people were on the floor moaning and broken while the minorities remained standing untouched. Karina then eyed each of the scared-stiff minorities still standing unharmed to make sure they weren't secretly whites with a tan. After she had examined each one, she let Wayne Enterprise security take over.

"The tower has been cleared, no fatalities," Brainiac 5 informed Kara still inside the Bat-Cave.

"Well, finally I can get some work done," Kara said pleased.

* * *

At Crows headquarters, Sophie was given a new report from Tyler. "We have a missing child, a thirteen-year-old Danny Miller. His younger brother said Supergirl kidnapped him. Said Supergirl was laughing when she did it."

"If Supergirl is involved, there's nothing we can do," Sophie said to him.

"It's just too bad," Tyler frowned as he left her office.

Sophie waited for him to leave and then activated her chair portal sinking her to the crime lab that only she was allowed to use. Sophie then morphed into Brainiac 5 and then approached Jacob strapped to the wall. "What do you want to know this time?" Jacob asked gruffly.

"Where is the Batman Who Laugh's hideout?" Brainiac 5 demanded.

"I told you I don't know," Jacob said frustrated. "I was always on the move, blindfolded, and it smelled of stale popcorn. And there was loud electronic buzzing whenever that fucker wasn't laughing like an idiot."

"Is that all?" Brainiac 5 asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Jacob glared at him.

"I could extract whatever I want from your primitive mind," Brainiac 5 said extending a cable from his hand to his forehead. "But...rules are rules," he said retracting the cable.

"Who the fuck do you work for?" Jacob demanded of him.

"Dear Sir, everyone works for me," Brainiac 5 replied and then exited the room.

* * *

Supergirl flew through the air as Batwoman drove her Batcycle. They arrived at the old closed down theater in crime alley. "I hear electronic buzzing. This must be the place," Karina said looking around.

"This is where my uncle and aunt were murdered, Bruce's parents," Beth said recognizing the spot. "It happened, right there," she pointed it out.

"There's a passage right under the spot," Karina said using her X-ray vision.

"Wait...I've never worked with you before. Are you okay taking me down if I go rogue?" Beth asked her.

"No problem," Karina assured her.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if you went rogue?" Beth asked her.

"I don't have to wonder. In an alternate timeline, I annihilated Western Civilization in a flash of light," Karina revealed.

Beth gave her a concerned look. "So, you're okay with me taking you down if you were to ever...do that, again?"

"As if," Karina scoffed.

"But if it were possible?" Beth pressed.

"Yeah, sure," Karina rolled her eyes. "Do you have a plan? A Kryptonite arrow, a bullet from a sniper rifle, a bomb, green gummy bears?"

"I'll come up with something," Beth said uncertainly.

"Well, you be sure to tell me what it is when you do," Karina requested.

"Yeah, sure," Beth said becoming a little paranoid as they stood out in the open. "Wait...no, fuck you," she said realizing Karina was pulling a fast one on her.

"I'm just joking," Karina laughed as she pushed Beth against a parked car breaking all the windows from the impact.

"You're just as bad as the other one," Beth sighed.

"I...am...so...sorry," Karina said with false sincerity. "So...why are we even here?"

"Batman Who Laughs lair," Beth reminded her.

"Oh, right. I can't wait till we fight the Batman Who Cries or the Batman Who Sings," Karina mocked.

"Are you implying our foe is a gimmick put forth by creatively bankrupt writers?" Beth asked offended.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm flat out telling you," Karina clarified. "I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm on leave from saving Assad's ass and killing freedom fighters."

"Well, I don't want to be here, either. This is Bruce's fuck up," Beth said equally disinterested.

"Wait...Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Karina said stunned.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Beth assumed.

"Sorry if we Russians aren't familiar with all of your American superheroes specifically written to contrast yourselves with us," Karina said snidely.

"You're not as important as you think you are. Your economy is Hong Kong without the oil," Beth shot back.

Karina began to cry. "I'm not apologizing," Beth shook her head. Karina wiped away her tears realizing she couldn't manipulate Beth.

"So...why are we here?" she wondered.

"Just punch the ground already," Beth said impatiently.

"Stand back. I can't always control my awesomeness," Karina warned and then slammed her fist into the pavement buckling up the entire alley and blasting a deep hole in the ground. The theater nearby collapsed in a heap.

"That was a historical treasure for this city," Beth frowned.

"Like you give a shit," Karina rolled her eyes and then dropped through the hole she made.

As soon as Karina and Beth dropped down, Batman drones immediately attacked them. Karina punched and tore them all to pieces in a second leaving scrap metal everywhere. "So, how do I know you're not infected?" Karina asked Beth.

"I would have shown symptoms by now," Beth said obviously.

"Or maybe that's what Batman Who Laughs expects everyone to believe," Karina said argumentatively.

"Well, how do I know you're not infected?" Beth shot back.

"Because if I were, everyone would already be fucked," Karina said obviously. She then blasted the cave wall open with her heat vision revealing Batman Who Laughs' lair.

The cave had a waterfall that flowed into a red-blood acidic pool, chemical vats, computer monitors, and a collection of torture devices. Karina looked over the tools. "Not bad," she complimented.

"My father was held here," Beth remarked as she looked around. "No sign of the kid."

"They say a person's room gives insight into someone's personality. Like how Kara's apartment in Metropolis is so small and humble," Karina said.

"What does this lair say about the Batman Who Laughs?" Beth asked her.

"Compared to Spetsnaz, quite tame," Karina said unimpressed. (Russian Special Forces)

Beth removed a tarp showing a case filled with Batarang molds. Beth took out an eyepiece that analyzed the molds and found traces of Joker serum. "This is Nth metal. It can even slice your skin."

"He's sending a message," Karina said looking at the chessboard. "Either move by either side will result in a loss. I've played with all of Russia's chess masters."

"What happens if we don't play?" Beth wondered.

Karina took the black knight off the board and immediately the lights came on showing a mural of the Justice League. They all had red on their lips in the form of a smile and X marks on their eyes. Supergirl was even included in the lineup. "Targets," Beth assumed. "This is bigger than just Gotham."

"What if he's already poisoned them?" Karina asked, giddy for a fight with the Justice League.

"Perhaps that's why he meant for us to come here, to question everyone we know," Beth considered.

"Good thing I don't give a shit about any of these people," Karina smirked.

"Ditto," Beth agreed.

One of the robins in the cave suddenly attacked Beth. "The fuck?" she wondered throwing the Robin off of her.

"Took me from my family, hit me with a Batarang," the robin said to them. "Changed me, made me wear this costume, said I was too innocent for his mission but he could use me."

"You can trust us," Karina lied.

"You don't understand. I'm glad he took me. He freed me. Don't you recognize me?" he asked them.

"Got nothing," Karina shrugged.

"Billy Batson," he revealed.

"Still got nothing," Karina admitted.

"Shazam!" Billy shouted as lightning struck him.

Karina and Beth eyed Billy as a grown man in a red costume and white cape. He had a demonic expression on his face. "Analysis, Brainy," Karina requested.

"Category 4 superhero, relatively equal to Superman in strength, speed, endurance, and resiliency. Uses electrical energy attacks. His weakness is that he returns to his human form when he says his name," Brainiac 5 replied via radio to both of them.

Shazam let loose lightning throughout the cave. Karina remained still as Beth took cover from the lightning. Occasionally, electrical surges would hit Karina without effect.

"I always wondered if I could kick your ass, Supergirl!" he laughed hysterically with a Batarang in his hand.

Karina deferred to Beth to give her the first round. She threw a Batarang straight at Shazam's face. He caught it and crushed it easily. "You come at me with toys, girl? You're just some bitch in a Halloween costume. I'm the real shit. I got fucking super-powers!" Shazam said to her as he fired a cliche energy pillar into the sky that electrified the sky for miles.

"Okay, that's enough," Karina said as she shot towards him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Whoa, heat vision," Shazam realized as Karina's eyes glowed red.

Shazam suddenly became Billy again in a flash of lightning. "Holy shit, Supergirl. I didn't mean it! I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm having horrifying violent thoughts, screams in my mind. Please don't hurt me," he pleaded with her.

"Lucky for you, Russians love their children, too," Karina allowed.

"You have to stop the Batman Who Laughs. You can't let him find my family. I'm so sorry, Supergirl," he said sincerely.

"Only if you're good," Karina said condescendingly.

"Ha! Fooled ya!" Billy said as he became Shazam once more and blasted Karina with electrical energy. "Oh, did that hurt? Did my awesome magic give you an owie? It's funny you'd think I'd want to go back to being that joke. Hanging with that loser family trying to steal my thunder. I know you and the Justice League talk shit behind my back. That I'm just a weird-ass kid pretending to be a grown-up. Once you get a taste of this Batarang, we're going to be best friends, maybe even my girlfriend if you're lucky," Shazam said to her.

The smoke faded away revealing Supergirl completely unharmed. "The only joke here is you. Appreciate having a family because there are those who don't have one and wished they did," Karina scolded.

"You'll understand once you see your truth," Shazam said to her.

Karina punched him several times to the torso before he could even react devastating him. She then punched him to the jaw stunning him. Shazam fell to the ground with a thud inside the Bat-Cave with his Batarang bouncing away on the ground. "There is only one truth here. Dread it. Run from it. It arrives all the same. And now, it's here, your ass-kicking," Karina said to him.

Shazam looked over at Beth and fired on her. She took cover behind computer consoles as they were fried and then threw Batarang bombs back at him. "Like any weapon could defeat me," Shazam mocked unaffected by the explosions.

Beth fired her projectile cable gun into the ceiling, sailed over Shazam's head, and then stabbed him in the neck with his own poisoned Batarang. "You bitch!" Shazam spat as he fell to the floor in pain. He blasted Beth to the ground with lightning knocking her out.

Karina suddenly appeared before him and grabbed his hands. Shazam shocked her as hard as he could without effect. Karina merely glowed as she was being shocked. Karina crushed his hands and then head-butted him. Shazam fell to the ground knocked out and became a kid again.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Beth awoke inside a healing tube. Panicked and pissed-off, she punched the glass of the tube shattering it exiting in only her underwear. "You're not ready to exit the healing tube. Your injuries were severe. Your heart stopped because of the magical lightning you endured," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Beth took hold of Brainiac 5 and slammed him against a wall. "Where is that little shit?" she demanded.

Brainiac 5 slowly overpowered her and forced her back. "Calm yourself. He's with us," he said.

"Oh," Beth said embarrassed.

"Not bad for a human brat. He actually tickled me," Karina said of Billy's unconscious body on a medical table strapped down with a gag in his mouth.

"He looked like he did more than that," Beth critiqued.

"Please, I was holding back to give you a shot," Karina said.

"The Batarangs collected offer a clue. The Batarang Shazam used had your symbol on it. They're made of Nth metal with Joker serum enthused into them. They have been crafted to infect specific persons," Brainiac 5 said showing them one for Shazam and the other for Supergirl.

"There are four more Batarangs out there," Beth said concernedly.

"He aims to infect other Justice League members but which four?" Karina wondered.

"Reasonable to assume he could have gotten to anyone if he was able to succeed with Billy," Brainiac 5 theorized. "Also, the Justice League is uncharacteristically incompetent."

"Batman Who Laughs wants to infect us. Let's give him what he wants," Karina smiled deviously.

* * *

In the DEO fortress, the Batman Who Laughs was still a prisoner completely immobilized by four giant magnets. On his wrists and ankles were metal chains as additional restraints. He was still wearing his twisted Batman uniform. In addition to this, an energy shield surrounded him. The cell doors were suddenly blasted apart as Mon-El entered.

"It's good to see you," Batman Who Laughs chuckled as Mon blasted away his energy shield.

Mon then blasted out the four magnets and freed the Batman Who Laughs. Alarm bells immediately went off with Brainiac 5 drones rushing towards the cell. Mon blasted and tore apart the drones with ease and then blasted a hole through the fortress towards the outside.

"Pity we never met in my universe. You would have been a great tool in my utility belt," Batman Who Laughs said to Mon.

"Let's be clear. I'm freeing you so you can help me find a way to surpass Supergirl's power," Mon told him off.

"Slow down, my friend. I need to make a quick stop...at the armory. Everything the DEO has confiscated on their historic adventures. Can't hurt to pick up a few new toys on our way out, right?" Batman Who Laughs asked.

"Now, you're talking my language," Mon agreed. "What's your plan, emo Batman?"

"You want to know, don't you? It's so good I'll tell you step-by-step. Let's see if you follow along," Batman Who Laughs agreed. "My infected are going to kill every living thing in the multiverse. Just like your mother dying by Supergirl's hands. Do you ever wonder what she was thinking when she lay on the deck of her ship dying, defeated, burned alive? That she wished she had lived while you died?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Mon wondered annoyed.

"And you married the bitch that killed your mother and your race. Even had hybrid bastard kids with her, too," Batman Who Laughs continued.

Mon took Batman Who Laughs by the throat and slammed him against the metal wall. "I can return you to how you were before. I can return you to the time when you were a brutal savage. What do you think?" Batman Who Laughs offered.

"I'm listening," Mon said intrigued.

"That's enough," Brainiac 5 said calmly. "Activate restraints," he ordered the fortress. Cables suddenly wrapped around Batman Who Laugh's body pinning his arms and legs to his sides while suspending him off the floor.

"Piss off, Barney, he's mine," Mon said to him.

"He knows, Mon," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"Knows what?" Mon asked impatiently.

"He's right. I knew Shazam failed the moment you came bursting in, and I never really did leave my cell, did I?" Batman Who Laughs chuckled.

"Say what?" Mon wondered.

Batman Who Laughs laughed hysterically. "I'll give you an A for effort. I had this hologram trick on my world, too. It had the same problem. No matter how hard you try, the hard-light holograms have a unique smell you just can't shake."

"You placed me in a hologram?" Mon asked pissed off.

"I knew you would give me a convincing performance if you weren't aware," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I get the impression you don't trust me," Mon said displeased.

"Your instincts serve you well," Brainiac 5 mocked.

"Really, you both put on a great performance of good cop/bad cop. I haven't seen a show this riveting since mom and dad took me to see zorro," Batman Who Laughs mocked.

"What the fuck is a zorro?" Mon wondered.

"He's referring to a movie he watched with his parents shortly before they were gunned down in the streets," Brainiac 5 explained.

"I must admit sending an Insane to do your dirty work is inspired," Batman Who Laughs complimented.

"You flatter me. I've been using Mon to do my dirty work for several years now," Brainiac 5 replied.

"The fuck I am," Mon denied.

"But it's going to take a lot more work than this to find out who I've infected. It's not like I'm going to shine their names in the sky, you know," Batman Who Laughs told them.

"Whoever you infected is inconsequential compared to Supergirl's power," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Mon said disdainfully at being ignored.

"We have our clue. Let's go," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"What if I decide to free him for real this time?" Mon threatened.

"You assume this isn't also virtual reality?" Brainiac 5 smirked.

"A dream inside a dream," Mon realized.

"Precisely," Brainiac 5 said as they all faded away.


	37. Sinister Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Daughter and Batwoman battle the infected Justice League members at the Fortress of the Solitude.

The Batwing expertly navigated through the twists and turns of the cave tunnel system of Wayne Manor at high speed finally reaching the open air. Batwoman then deactivated the auto-pilot as it made a cliche alignment with the full moon. Beth piloted the Batwing passed Gotham and towards the Fortress of Solitude at maximum speed.

It was dawn as the Batwing circled the Fortress of Solitude palace in the Arctic, a crystal structure the size of a castle. Beth then brought the Batwing inside the Fortress' and landed on the air pad. Supergirl, wearing pants, waited patiently for the Batwing to shut off its engines and for Beth to get out. As she did, she took off her cowl.

"Was it really necessary to fly a jet all the way here?" Karina asked skeptically.

"Was it really necessary to do this here in the first place?" Beth shot back.

"Take the armor to the lab, Kelex," Karina ordered the servant droid ignoring Beth's question. "Call the Justice League. Whoever shows up should be considered infected."

"Why is that?" Beth asked confused.

"The Justice League and Supergirl have a bad history," Karina explained.

"What if bringing them here is part of the Batman Who Laughs' plan?" Beth asked.

"I don't give a shit. We've eliminated Jacob Kane and Billy Batman from his list of six. There is no plan he could devise that would be a threat to me," Karina said arrogantly.

"But this is the only base the Batman Who Laughs doesn't know about," Beth pointed out.

"Alert! Alert! Occult xenotechnology detected," Kelex said alarmed as it analyzed Batman Who Laughs' armor.

"Well...no shit," Karina said unimpressed.

Kelex quickly became corrupted and disassembled into black dust that rematerialized into a new being that gave a humanoid appearance as it formed. "Told you," Beth said to Karina.

"I never wanted to be a hero. I said it over and over again and no one would help me," he said to them.

"I said the same exact thing to Kara, but she said I had to do whatever she told me to do because she 'made' me with a weird-ass rock," Karina said peeved.

"The Batman Who Laughs finally listened. And now I'm a hero no more. I'm something better. Surprise, bitches, it's your old pal, Jame Reyes, the trusty Blue Beetle," he said as he completely reformed.

"Blue Beetle?" Beth wondered as she got tied up in thin black cables.

"Got nothing," Karina shrugged as she got tied up, too.

"My tech has handed your Fortress over to me. Cool, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"It actually belongs to my cousin so go to town," Karina said unconcernedly.

"The Justice League always underestimated me. They never understood the power of the scarap. They just saw me as another kid, another lame sidekick in training," Blue Beetle said bitterly.

"I can completely relate. My sister gives me no respect even though I have the same power level. She thinks she's so much more mature than me just because I'm only one year old," Karina said supportively.

"From now on...the training wheels are coming off!" Blue Beetle declared loudly.

"Lame," Beth muttered as she became entangled in black cables.

"This fortress is totally awesome, Supergirl. I love that it's now mine," Blue Beetle said pleased.

"Enjoy it while you can," Karina said, still doing nothing against him.

"Supergirl, what we have is special. I am your biggest foe," Blue Beetle said to her.

"Let me tell you something, BB. There is nothing special about you. There is nothing between us. I don't need you. You mean nothing...to me," Karina said coldly.

"Damn," Beth said as she sliced away at the cables with her armbands and with a Batarang in her hand. Karina simply snapped them off of her with little effort.

"Don't worry, Supergirl. Help is on the way," Wonder Woman said to her from behind.

"That's not really necessary," Karina said dismissively.

Diana placed a lasso around Karina's neck to keep her still while Hawkman placed his mace handle around Beth's throat. It then became evident that Diana and Hawkman were infected. Diana was dressed in an all-black suit, sword on her back, and had black paint across her eyes. Hawkman's helmet had been modified to cover his mouth that was in a perpetual creepy smile.

"Surprised to see us, Batwoman?" Hawkman asked her.

"Not really," she said dryly.

"I thought we could all throw a party at your place," Blue Beetle mocked and then felt a virus go through his system disabling him. His cables withdrew from the fortress' computer as Brainiac 5 infected him with a computer virus. Holograms of Brainiac 5's face appeared on the giant crystals.

"I am Brainiac 5. By now, you will have realized how fucked you are as it is measured on Earth. The knowledge I have is physical and historic. There are questions to be asked and it is time for you to do so," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"The...fuck...is...this?" Blue Beetle struggled to keep himself online.

"Here, in this Fortress of Solitude, we shall try to find the answers together. How does a good man live? What is virtue? When does a man's obligation exceed his obligation to himself? These are not simple questions," Brainiac 5 said to them all.

"Pretentious ass," Diana spat.

"I can only tell you what I know. I am the accumulation of knowledge of twenty-eight galaxies embedded in my CPU. Study me well, my friends. Learn from me. You can be great people if you wish to be. You only lack the light to show you the way. For this reason above all, your capacity for good, I have sent you...me," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"Fuck yourself!" Hawkman said as he blasted out the giant crystals with electricity from his mace.

Diana pulled Karina close to her with her lasso. "After everything you two have done, you've earned this," she said angrily at her.

"That's fair," Karina allowed.

Diana slammed Karina's face into the crystal floor, kicked her to the face, and then dragged her face-down across the floor with her lasso. "This is the revenge of the Justice League!" Diana shouted as she threw Karina through a giant crystal blasting it to pieces.

Hawkman took Beth to the floor and placed his mace over his head for a giant swing down. Beth barely dodged the mace as it hit the floor. Hawkman then landed on her back keeping her still.

Karina blasted Diana with heat vision that she was barely able to block with her shield. "You're just a symbol to inspire children to wear capes and run into danger. Those children are dead or dying because of you and Batwoman," Diana accused.

Karina blocked Diana's sword with her arm keeping her at bay. "Are you ready to join the winning side, Supergirl? Or do we have to kill you?" Diana asked her.

"Tall order," Karina said blasting her with heat vision.

Diana dragged across the floor as she put her shield up to defend herself. Beth moved out of the way just as Hawkman slammed his mace down on the floor creating a crater on the crystal floor. She then placed a small bomb on Hawkman's helmet and used a projectile cable gun to get away before the bomb exploded.

The explosion stunned Hawkman and Diana. Beth landed next to Karina. "You done fucking around?" Beth asked impatiently.

"Not just yet," Karina smiled. "Maybe what they're saying is a reflection of what they think deep down, the darkness within them."

"Sure, but who gives a shit?" Beth asked dismissively.

"Maybe, if you were infected, you wouldn't be such a bitch," Karina shot back.

Diana and Hawkman emerged from the smoke of the explosion. "It's obvious we never needed you, two. I was trained by the Amazon warriors in the art of killing on Themyscira. You don't stand a chance," Diana said to them.

"Oh really?" Karina scoffed.

"I ruled the skies of Thanagar, a bird of prey who has trained over countless worlds and lives," Hawkman said.

"You'll have a hard time hunting without your fucking wings," Karina antagonized.

Hawkman went straight for Beth with his mace. Beth extended her staff to defend herself from his strike. "Ever since the Batman Who Laughs showed us the truth about our lives, I have had memories of my time on Thanagar. On that world, you do not exist. I kicked ass...without you. We don't need a Batwoman. The Batman Who Laughs is the only Bat we need!" he declared.

Hawkman disarmed Beth and swat her good with his mace. He leaped up with his wings and then slammed her down to the floor with his feet. Beth struggled with him over his mace handle, flipped over his head, and then placed his mace at his throat. Hawkman easily threw her off. Hawkman then went for the kill with his mace over his head. A sudden blur hit him hard to the jaw stunning him. Kara, in a white maternity dress, took Beth's hand and brought her back up.

"I'm assuming he's infected," Kara figured.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Beth asked alarmed.

"Err...I live here. You guys are noisy as fuck," Kara said annoyed.

Beth simply gawked at her in disbelief.

Diana got a good kick on Karina's chin. "Yeah, no," Karina said and then backhanded Diana to the face devastating her. "You were just toying with me?" Diana realized.

"Obviously," Karina mocked.

Diana took up her shield and sword and attacked with full fury. Karina sliced her shield in half with her right hand and shattered her sword with her left. Karina then kicked Diana to the gut hard. Diana went through several crystal structures as she exited the fortress.

Karina then walked up to Kara and Beth. "Too easy," she smirked.

"Thanks for wrecking the place," Kara scolded.

"Su casa es me casa," Karina mocked. (Your house is my house)

"This is for trying to trick me," Blue Beetle said to himself and then threw a Batarang at Kara. Karina noticed the Batarang at the last second and caught it before it could hit Kara.

"Shit," Kara realized as Karina's hands started to bleed.

"Something's wrong," Karina said as she fell to her knees and puked on the floor.

"Get her away from the Batarang," Beth said quickly.

Karina gave Kara a sickly look. "Why?" Kara asked her.

"We're not innocent...but your child is," Karina said softly. "Forgive me."

Kara and Beth took a step away from her as Karina began to change. Her blond hair became white, her eyes became a permanent red, and were sunken. Her skin was deathly pale. "If you don't love me at my worst, then you don't deserve me at my best," Karina sneered at them as she stood up.

"Fuck," Kara realized.

Two figures teleported inside the fortress next to Karina with a bolt of lightning: Shazam and Jacob Kane wearing a creepy white mask over his face. A recovered Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and Blue Beetle also joined Karina. "The Dark Bitch and Girl of Steel are no longer necessary. We can finally kill them, right?" Hawkman asked.

"I don't know. Can you?" Kara mocked.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to make them watch when the Batman Who Laughs' satellite is fully free from the dark multiverse?" Diana suggested.

"That satellite is going down," Beth said to them.

"Oh, Batwoman, once upon a time the two of you might have been able to take me on but that was before the Batman Who Laughs showed us the truth," Karina said grinning.

"What truth?" Kara asked taking her deadly serious.

"The truth that no matter how much Kryptonite Batwoman may put in her suit, I can incinerate her from a mile away or punch her head off faster than the Kryptonite can weaken me," Karina smiled at Beth. "And as for you, I know your greatest weakness. You even look at me wrong, I'll put a well-placed punch to your gut. You may be invincible, but your child is not," Karina threatened Kara.

"You two just need to accept that you've lost and the whole world is going to be infected," Karina said to them.

"Karina...please," Kara pleaded.

Oh, is this where you condescendingly tell me how much of a bad girl I've been?" Karina mocked.

"I was in the darkness for fifteen years. It's not as fun as you think it is," Beth said to her.

"Spare me," Karina said firing heat vision at her.

Beth fired a projectile cable gun at the crystal ceiling and moved out of the way before she could be incinerated. Kara gave her a concerned look as Hawkman went after her. "Make a move and I'll get involved," Karina threatened.

"You're out of moves, Batwoman!" Hawkman said as he slammed his mace on the floor tossing Beth off her feet.

The impact from Hawkman's mace cracked a wall releasing weird-ass alien creatures Brainiac 5 had bio-engineered. One was a lion with porcupine quill spikes around its neck and a scorpion tail, one was a large snake, a giant flying bat, and a human-sized spider.

"Supergirl, Shazam, bring forth the satellite," Jacob ordered them.

"Sure, but not because you told me to," Karina mocked him and broke through the ceiling with Shazam following her.

"We have to stop her," Beth said to Kara.

Kara stared at the hole in the ceiling conflicted on whether to save the Earth or risk her child. "Kara!" Beth shouted at her.

"My wards, listen to my voice. Let my whispers guide you...to me," Batman Who Laughs said from his cell.

Diana and Hawkman then flew through the hole in the ceiling to free Batman Who Laughs out of his cell. Jacob walked towards Beth with a pistol in hand. "This is it. Do or die time," he said to her.

Beth took off her cowl revealing her face. "Dad...don't do this," she beseeched him.

* * *

Karina and Shazam took to space. With her portal device, Karina opened a portal to Earth-22. The Watchtower satellite from Earth-22 gradually came through. Shazam fired electricity at the portal to widen it. Karina aimed her hand at the satellite and fired a white telekinetic beam at it. She then forced the satellite through the portal until it was all the way through. The portal then closed behind it.

Mon then instantly appeared before Karina and Shazam wearing his Insane armor. Seeing them both, he immediately went Super Insane. Shazam immediately fired lightning at him in a blinding flash of light. Mon emerged from the light unharmed. If anything, his aura became energized with static electricity as he ascended to Super Insane 2.

Mon then instantly appeared near Shazam and punched him hard to the gut. Mon then knife-handed him to the neck and blasted him away with a beam. Shazam quickly recovered only for Mon to suddenly appear near him slamming his elbow into the back of his neck. Shazam punched Mon away and then went for an electrical attack charging up his hands. Mon took hold of Shazam and then teleported them both to the bottom of the ocean where Shazam shocked himself. Mon then disappeared leaving Shazam to the crushing depths of the ocean.

Karina eyed Mon as the water floated off his frame. "Try to touch me and I'll kill your unborn child," Karina threatened.

"And what makes you think I have a problem with that? After all, it's a girl," Mon replied.

"You're bluffing," Karina spat

"As are you," Mon shot back.

"We'll see," Karina said. "I think my dear sister has too many husbands. One seems enough," Karina said blasting Mon with heat vision.

Mon was blasted inside the satellite's interior by the beam. Looking around, he noticed the life-support systems and lights were down. He then noticed the skeletons of the Justice League hanging on a wall altogether. Mon recognized Red Tornado, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter from their decayed uniforms.

"The Justice League of Earth-22," Mon figured. "Kara had told me the Batman Who Laughs was badass but I had no idea," Mon said impressed.

Mon then noticed a glowing tube of three bodies. Staring at it, he recognized the one in the middle as Superman, then Lois, and then his son, Jon. They were all decayed skeletons in a family embrace. "Okay, this is a little fucked up," Mon admitted.

"Hey, prince, come out and play," Shazam mocked outside the satellite.

"Once we flip the switch on the satellite, all of Earth will see the truth. All our friends, our families, everyone will be free," Karina said to him.

"This is...awesome," Shazam said immaturely at the Justice League skeleton wall as the two of them went inside. "No one told me the Batman Who Laughs was an artist, too," he laughed.

Karina then stared at the Super Family display. Mon eyed her hesitation. "What's the matter? They're from a different world. Who gives a shit, right?" Mon antagonized her.

Karina simply kept staring at the three skeletons. "The truth? The purpose of life...is to end life," Mon said to her. She fell to her knees devastated by what she was seeing, her resolve weakening.

"You lost the moment you tried to out-Insane me," Mon told her.

"That sounds like bullshit," Shazam doubted.

Mon took hold of Shazam and slammed him to the floor. He then slammed him against the ceiling breaking it open. Mon then threw Shazam back to the floor. "Emak, Emak, Ah!" Mon blasted Shazam through the wall out of satellite. "Little help here," Shazam asked Karina as he was getting his ass kicked.

Karina ignored him still focused on Superman's dead family. Mon and Shazam let loose in the upper atmosphere in a beam war. "Nevermind, I got this," Shazam said as he increased his power.

Mon and Shazam went back-and-forth until Mon disappeared. "What the...?" Shazam wondered. Mon then reappeared right next to him with a ball of energy in his hands.

"Fuck me," Shazam realized.

"Ah!" Mon shouted as he blasted Shazam across Earth's atmosphere. "No, fuck you," Mon corrected.

* * *

Jacob looked up and saw a powerful explosion in the sky. "That could be an issue," he realized.

"Dad, listen to me. You're stronger than this. Batman is your enemy. Don't let him control you," Beth said to him.

"Shut your bitch ass up, bitch," Blue Beetle blasted Beth back with his sonic cannon.

"Once the satellite is activated, I'm going to use the tower to open more portals and pull out more nasty surprises. Can't you see, Beth? There's no choice. Join me," Jacob said to her.

"That's where you're wrong, dad. Because if I can't save the Earth, I will avenge it," Beth said to him.

"You and Supergirl aren't stealing the show, this time. It's my time to be the hero," Blue Beetle said to her. Beth rushed him and punched him hard to the chest ripping the scarab from his body.

"The fuck?" Blue Beetle wondered as he fell to the floor devastated.

"Your ass may be infected but the scarab is not," Beth said as the scarab wrapped around her right arm.

Jacob placed his pistol to the back of Beth's head. "Look at you, Beth. Hurting children, yet again. You never needed the infection, did you? To use people to win. Just like the Batman Who...,"

Beth kicked Jacob to the gut with his pistol flying through the air. "So tired of your bullshit," Beth said picking up the pistol.

Mon instantly appeared next to Kara in the fortress. "Any ideas on how to defeat your psycho clone sister?" he asked.

"Aside from Kryptonite?" Kara asked dryly.

"Yeah," Mon confirmed.

"No, you're fucked," Kara said bluntly.

The satellite then exploded in a brilliant fireball as Karina unleashed a solar flare. The satellite was completely annihilated in the explosion. "No!" Jacob shouted as he felt the explosion.

Karina then flew off.

Beth turned her attention to her father. "Where did the others go?" she demanded of him.

"Where the fuck you think?" he asked her.

* * *

Mon and Beth instantly appeared inside the DEO fortress. The ceiling had a giant hole in it from Hawkman's mace. Drones were torn apart all down the corridors with scorch marks on the walls. They finally came to Batman Who Laughs' cell only to find it trashed. The cell had been cracked open with a giant hole in the ceiling. On what remained of the dome structure was the word "Ha".

Brainiac 5 then calmly approached them. "The Batman Who Laughs is free," he said obviously.

"Well...shit," Beth muttered.


	38. Red Daughter Who Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Daughter becomes infected and seeks the means to spread her infection to the rest of the universe.

At the Bat-Cave, Kara, Brainiac 5, and Beth assembled around the computer. "If she wanted to destroy the planet, she would have done so by now," Brainiac 5 figured.

"So, what is she after?" Kara wondered.

"Why are you two so nonchalant about the planet being destroyed?" Beth asked concernedly.

"I can live in space and Barney, here, is just a drone. The real Barney is somewhere in the solar system, I imagine," Kara said.

"Really?" Beth wondered of him.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that claim," Brainiac 5 said. "There are contingencies in place for this very scenario. Do I have your permission?" he asked Kara.

"Do it," she allowed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Karina dropped down in the middle of an empty stadium. As she looked at the stands, she began to daydream of a life she never had: Kara's life on Krypton. She closed her eyes as she fell into a dream-like state, Brainiac 5's nanomachines taking hold of her mind. She then saw the stadium filled with Kryptonians in Argo City, tall skyscrapers surrounded the stadium. Karina was now in a sports uniform on the field playing a game similar to hockey. Only, instead of just using the hockey stick for hitting a ball, it was also used to hit players as well.

Karina launched into the air towards the other side of the field with the ball resting on her stick. An opposing player then flew towards her slamming his shoulder into her. Karina hit the ground with a thud. "The fuck was that?" Karina wondered getting back up.

Karina went after the player that had hit her and taken her ball away. She swatted him hard with her stick in a savage move. She then went across the field tossing opposing players as she went towards the opposing goal. She then fired the ball into the goal-scoring a goal on the goalie. Argo had won the game.

Karina was immediately celebrated by her teammates and carried away as the MVP.

"This is such bullshit," Kara said as she saw the simulation on the TV screen. "I would have seen through this."

"I doubt it," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So, we just keep her in the dream world until what?" Beth asked wanting a permanent solution.

"I suggest we enlist Mon-El to take Karina off-world. At the very least, he can slow her down," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Alright, where is he, wise-guy?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Themyscira," Brainiac 5 answered.

"Jesus," Kara sighed.

* * *

**Themyscira**

Amazon warriors clashed with swords and shields against the male invader with even greater tenacity than Steppenwolf. The field was littered with injured Amazonians as they fell to the patriarchy. Kara and Queen Hippolyta watched dispassionately as Mon fought several Amazonians at once in hand-to-hand combat. Mon was positively enjoying himself as he beat them all down. He was wearing his Insane armor, gi, boots, and gloves. Occasionally, he would steal a sword from a fallen Amazonian and then spar with it.

"He hasn't killed anyone, has he?" Kara asked slightly concerned.

"Not...yet," Hippolyta said dryly.

"Cuz, I told him he could come down here if he didn't kill anyone," Kara clarified.

"Do you ever intend to ask for my consent before you invite your man to my island?" Hippolyta asked resentfully.

"I'm not hearing a lot of gratitude. I defeated Ares and validated your silly mythology. Soon, I'll be bringing your daughter, Diana, back safe-and-sound," Kara said.

"What has happened to my Diana?" Hippolyta asked anxiously.

"Batman turned her into a goth clown. You have my sympathies," Kara said vaguely.

"I know you must be behind this. You couldn't have just one man. You had to have two," Hippolyta said disgustedly. "You even allowed one of them to impregnate you," Hippolyta pointed out her pregnancy bulge.

"Are you aware...that baby girls are created...by having sex with...men?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"So, is it, in fact, female?" Hippolyta asked interested.

"It is," Kara confirmed.

Hippolyta sighed at that. "I've done all I could to make heterosexuality non-existent here, to declare it immoral, to stamp it out whenever it rears its ugly head. You can understand, can't you?"

"Without condoning...or condemning...I understand," Kara allowed.

Mon extended his hands and blasted the Amazonians away with a shock-wave blast. He then noticed Kara looking down at him. "Tell me you have someone more challenging than these women," he said obnoxiously.

"Yes, me," Kara said to him.

Mon sighed realizing what she meant. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Karina continued to remain standing lost in the sauce as she dreamed of Krypton, courtesy of Brainiac 5's nanomachines. As she enjoyed her victory, a powerful earthquake rocked the city causing massive damage to the stadium and surrounding skyscrapers.

"What good is winning when there's nobody alive to share it with, Kara? Nobody who remembers," a zombie-looking opposing player asked her.

"That isn't right," Kara said confused by him.

"Forget that asshole," Rix, her fellow player, said to her. "That was a great match even if thousands of people have just died in the earthquake. I mean, correlation does not equal causation, am I right?"

"Right," Karina smiled.

"So, is it a good time to see your parents?" Rix asked.

"It's too noisy and we're sweaty. Let's take a shower together and then meet them," Karina invited.

"Time to leave, daughter," Zor-El said gruffly.

"Coming, father," Karina said disappointedly. "He's such a clam jam," she said to Rix.

"It's alright. I'll see you next season," Rix said to her taking off.

"Wait...that's half-a-cycle. God damn it," Karina said pissed off.

* * *

Karina pouted as she sat in a hovercraft in the back. "A fine match, Kara, but you need to watch your right side," Zor-El advised.

"It's only a silly game," Alura said dismissively.

"Just a game?" Karina wondered dismayed.

"The quakes are of higher importance. The Science Council is having a meeting on the subject, your father and uncle will be there," Alura said.

"Already bored," Karina yawned.

"Then, you'll be pleased to know you will be babysitting Kal-El," Alura reminded her.

"You have to be shitting me," Karina objected.

"You need to take actual responsibility for your actions and learn the cost of things," Alura lectured.

"Like how natural sex leads to a baby? Did my uncle and aunt forget that cause and effect?" Karina mocked.

"Unlike you, Kal-El has turned out to be a well-balanced healthy specimen," Alura shot back.

"Damn," Karina rolled her eyes. "How late will I be?"

"You may have to stay at the residence for the night. The conference could be very late, indeed," Zor-El said.

"Just gets better-and-better," Karina sighed.

"There are far larger concerns...," Zor-El began.

"What your father is trying to say is that you're being emotionally immature and that your plans are irrelevant," Alura told her.

* * *

Karina looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Suddenly, an image of herself as a gothic clown appeared for a split second in the mirror. "The fuck?" she wondered.

"Kara, holo-call," Alura called her over.

Karina walked over to a hologram of her teacher, Catar-Ol. "Exciting news, I took the liberty of submitting an application on Kara's behalf to the historical society with my highest recommendation, of course," he said. "The society is impressed with your high marks and achievements. She's been invited to study at the society, beginning next term."

"Thank you for the news, professor. Unfortunately, Kara will be absent from today's lesson. We've asked her to help in another matter," Zor-El said vaguely.

"Then, tomorrow," Catar-Ol assumed.

"Perhaps. We'll see what today brings," Zor-El said ending the transmission.

Karina gave her parents bright eyes. She had worked hard for this moment. She always loved learning about ancient wars where people died in droves over ideological causes. "The humiliation never ends," Alura said displeased.

"Say what?" Karina wondered.

"Liberty, my ass. The House of El has always been about applied sciences, not historical sciences. We look forward, not back. The focus of your studies shall continue to be such," Zor-El said displeased.

"What about those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it?" Karina asked.

"That sounds like slippery slope illogical nonsense," Alura scolded her. "The past has no bearing on the future nor can it be used as an argument for future policies. The past...is useless. You don't want to be useless, do you?"

"No," Karina replied.

An earthquake rattled the city ending their awkward exchange. Karina then noticed her father and mother looking like zombies. "History is meaningless. No will remember it," Zor-El said to her.

"There won't be a future," Alura told her.

"Everything you care about dies," they both said together.

"I'll be damned," Karina said stunned.

The earthquake then ended; Zor-El and Alura appeared normal again. "It's over now. It's alright," Zor-El said to them. "I must go to the Science Council without delay. Kara, get your things," he ordered.

* * *

**Gotham**

Mon and Kara instantly appeared in the Bat-Cave. "What's her status?" Mon asked getting to business.

"She's currently in a dream-like state, but it won't hold for long. The Batman Who Laughs telepathic link to her is interfering with my program," Brainiac 5 said.

"Can we trace the link?" Mon asked.

"Not yet," Brainiac 5 admitted. "It's not electronic but organic."

"I'll take her off-world," Mon said resolved and then disappeared.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Mon instantly appeared at the stadium and cautiously approached Karina as she stared off into space. As he came closer, she started to glow as she went Prime. Mon continued his approach until Karina went Prime 2 creating a blinding light around her. Mon immediately felt himself getting burned as he approached her.

"Mon, if she powers up further, she'll destroy the city," Kara told him.

"Like...I give a shit," Mon gritted his teeth painfully.

"Get back here," Kara ordered.

Mon felt his face burn as he tried to get closer to Karina. The stadium was a complete dome shielding Metropolis from the intense light and heat. "Fuck it," Mon realized and then instantly disappeared.

Karina then powered down and stared off into space once more.

* * *

Karina was escorted by her parents to Kryptonopolis, the capital city of the planet. Jor-El and Lara came out to meet them at their residence with baby Kal-El in Lara's arms. "Jor, I trust you have looked at the latest data," Zor said to him.

"Yes, sure did," Jor-El lied.

"Then you know, there isn't a moment to lose," Zo-El said urgently.

"It's time for his feeding. It's already prepared," Lara said to Karina giving her the infant.

"I think I can handle him," Karina said.

"One day...you'll understand parting with your child is always difficult," Lara said.

"Actually, for us, it's super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Alura said of Kara.

"You jest, Alura," Lara said amused. "The guest room is yours, Kara," Lara told her.

"Stay indoors and don't let anyone see you," Alura said to Kara as they all left.

"Wow, what a bitch," Karina said astounded at her mother as soon as they were all gone. She then turned to Kal-El. "Did you hear that, Kal? They're going to be late. That means we can do whatever we want," Karina said ambitiously.

Karina immediately went to work on her chemistry as she created synthetic alcohol and then placed a flash drive in the hologram screen of extremely violent videos of Krypton's history with Kal watching. Karina then worked on a yellow flash grenade and then activated it on Kal. He immediately started firing heat vision into the ceiling creating a fire.

"Holy shit!" Karina said enthralled.

There was then an indicator someone was at the door. Karina opened the door and saw Rix. "Face it, Kara. You've hit the jackpot," he said smirking at her.

"That is yet to be determined," Karina smiled back. "You came all this way to see me?"

"A man will fly across continents, sail oceans, and cross inhospitable deserts to get laid," Rix said.

"Isn't that the damn truth," Karina agreed. "Get in here before someone sees you," she said pulling him inside.

The two moved to the living room. "So, how did the rest of your day go? Did your parents take you out to celebrate?" Rix asked.

"Yeah right. My parents see me as a fuck-up and a waste of space. I was invited to join the historical society but my parents don't give a damn. You know, if they studied history the way I do they would know a military coup and our planet being destroyed is around the corner," Karina said bitterly.

"Say what?" Rix thought he misheard.

"Yeah, we, Kryptonians, colonize a world, consume all of its resources, destabilize the core, and then evacuate. It's history repeating itself over-and-over but no one gives a fuck about history in applied sciences," Karina rolled her eyes.

"Your parents sound tough," Rix said ignoring Karina's apocalyptic prediction. "Is that why you don't want me to meet them?"

"Rix, if my parents like you then you're not the right one for me," Karina said advancing on him on the couch.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" Rix asked hopefully.

"I want you to be my lover," Karina clarified.

The two immediately started making out until an earthquake interrupted them. "Oh, God damn it," Karina said displeased.

Rix then became a zombie. "Everything dies. Everyone dies but you and your stupid cousin. Why did you let it happen? Why didn't you stop it?" he asked her.

"Entitled much?" Karina mocked.

"It's your fault, Kara. You're Supergirl. We all die and you get to be the hero. It's not fair," Rix said to her.

"Life's a bitch and then you die, am I right?" Karina said not taking him seriously.

"Stay with us. You know what it's like to live with it. All the things you remember, your childhood, your life, your perfect little world...atomized," Rix enticed.

"I actually don't remember any of this. It's all new to me," Karina told him off.

"The suffocating weight of it all sits on your chest like this dead planet. You don't have to suffer from it anymore. Keep the guilt and pain where they belong. Here, with us, with you," Rix said.

"How about no?" Karina refused.

She then heard baby Kal in the other room. "Shit," she realized and ran off. As she entered the room, she was back in her house once more. "What the?" she wondered.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," Alura said grimly.

"There's no time," Zor-El said looking at his computer.

"What's going on?" Karina asked.

"There was a coup on the council by General Zod. It was put down but your uncle, Jor-El, was killed," Zor-El said hiding his pain.

"Before he died, he sent Kal-El into a ship to Earth. You must follow Kal-El to Earth and keep him safe," Alura ordered Kara.

"What about you? You'll die," Karina said teary-eyed.

Zor-El and Alura gave her incredulous looks. "Jor-El's conclusion is wrong, Kara. The planet is in no danger. After you have recovered Kal-El, we will find you and bring you back to Krypton," Zor-El said to her.

Karina eyed them both sensing deception. "Oh, fuck no. You're abandoning me forever on that backwater planet."

"Kara, you have been an embarrassment to the House of El since your conception. If you succeed in this mission, it will redeem your sorry reputation," Alura said coldly.

Karina eyed her parents and then considered her own survival. "Well...okay then," she agreed.

* * *

Karina eyed Krypton's destruction from space in her Supergirl uniform. She saw Kal-El's ship and her own shooting off towards Earth escaping its destruction. She then saw the city of Argo emerging from the exploding planet, a dome city floating on an asteroid.

"Mother, father," Karina eyed the city as it took off in the opposite direction.

"At last...," a sinister voice said to her.

Karina eyed the Batman Who Laughs standing in space before her with a wicked smile. "Kara trained you well, but I have been the voice you've ever heard inside your head. Earth-22 was just the beginning. I will give you so much more."

"What are you offering?" Karina asked.

"Everything, an entire universe to change as you see fit. It can all be yours if you do as I ask. Kill Supergirl, end her child, and become the true Supergirl. You will rule this universe as its new empress," he enticed.

"I'm listening," Karina said interested.

"It's funny. I intended for Superman to be infected with the virus. I'm embarrassed to say I didn't plan for this and yet...it makes perfect sense," Batman Who Laughs said.

"Oh really?" Karina wondered.

"Why should he always be the star?" Batman Who Laughs asked.

"I know, right?" Karina agreed.

"You're every bit the Kryptonian he is. More, since you're far more powerful than him. You are as strong to him and he is to those humans he protects. But it's you who is treated as the lesser," Batman Who Laughs pointed out.

"Yeah," Karina nodded.

"You'll love this new you. A Supergirl without sadness and guilt. A Supergirl not defined by loss. Believe me, it's the only way to live," Batman Who Laughs said.

"Actually, I've always felt that way," Karina corrected.

"But you can give that same serenity and joy you feel to all those you meet starting with Earth," Batman Who Laughs proposed.

"I suppose," Karina considered.

"So, just enjoy yourself," Batman Who Laughs recommended.

"I will emo-Batman, I will," Karina pledged as she woke up.

* * *

**Gotham**

Brainiac 5 eyed Karina taking off from the stadium from his computer screen. "What happened?" Kara asked alarmed.

"She's overpowered my nanomachines," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Where is she going?" Beth asked urgently.

"At her current heading, she will intercept the town of Smallville," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm heading out," Beth said walking off.

"Do you have any idea what you're up against?" Kara asked her.

"Yeah, you," Beth said nonchalantly. "Believe me, it will be therapeutic."

"I like her. She's got spunk," Mon said impressed.

Beth got into the Batwing and allowed the autopilot to help her out of the cave. "You know where she'll be going, right?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"Of course, but I have the key," Brainiac 5 said showing it to her.

"She can still destabilize the core and sterilize the planet," Kara pointed out.

"I'll handle her," Mon said confidently.

"This isn't like our practice sessions. She will actually try to kill you," Kara warned.

"Yeah, duh," Mon said dismissively.

"Don't die," Kara ordered him.


	39. Battle of Smallville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Batwoman take on Red Daughter Who Laughs in Smallville

Karina landed in Smallville at the Kent farm. She walked up to Martha looking sickly and barely able to conceal her ill intentions. "The craft he arrived in. Where is it?" Karina demanded of her.

Martha scrutinized Karina's appearance and realized something was off. This was not the Kara she knew. "Go to hell," she replied.

Karina grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Karina then used her X-ray vision on the barn finding nothing but then eyed the basement level below. "There," she realized, throwing Martha to the ground with a thud.

Karina leaped up and slammed through the ceiling of the barn and tore through the floor until she arrived in the basement. She eyed the Kryptonian ship, the vessel that would allow her to warp to other planets to spread the infection to the entire galaxy. Upon examining the craft, she noticed the key was missing.

Pissed-off, Karina leaped out of the barn and landed near Martha. "Where's the key?" she demanded of Martha.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

Karina angrily threw her red truck into the house causing massive damage. "Where the fuck is that key?" she shouted at her with glowing red eyes.

A beam suddenly hit Karina blasting her off her feet. Karina shattered a farm silo as she impacted, burned a path through a field, and hit a gas station causing a massive explosion. Mon then instantly appeared near Martha.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine," she said weakly. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's Kara's twin. She's been infected. I'll handle this," Mon said to her and then instantly disappeared.

Karina quickly recovered from the explosion with her cape still on fire. Mon instantly appeared in Smallville's main street. He tensed up as he went Super Insane. The civilians ran away in terror as Karina and Mon slowly walked towards each other sizing each other up. The two closed their hands into fists as they prepared themselves for battle.

The Batwing's rocket engine screamed as it sped towards them. Batwoman's targeting computer went straight for Karina. "You are free to engage," Brainiac 5 said to her via radio.

"Engaging target," Beth said as she fired 30mm Gatling guns at Karina.

Karina didn't even bother to dodge the bullets as they ripped up the asphalt, blasted up cars, and tore up the nearby buildings. The rain of bullets hit Karina and Mon with little effect. Karina eyed the Batwing with disdain but then fell to her knees as she realized a few of those bullets were Kryptonite. The two Gatling guns combined could fire 8000 rounds per minute with 80% accuracy on the target, of which .1% of those rounds were Kryptonite.

"Good shooting. You are clear for another pass," Brainiac 5 said as Karina appeared hurt.

The Batwing went for another pass and retargeted Karina for a lethal blow. Karina coughed up blood and glared at the human aircraft bleeding to the chest, shoulder, and right arm. She jumped off the ground and flew right at it. Beth fired on her with Gatling guns but she was already too high in the air.

"Oh, shit," Beth realized as she braced for impact.

Just as Karina was about to rip open the Batwing cockpit, Mon took hold of her. The two slammed into an Ihop tossing tables and chairs everywhere.

Karina slowly got back to her feet befuddled. Mon quickly recovered and punched her hard into a table tearing it apart on impact. Frustrated, Karina charged Mon only for him to move out of the way. "You're weak, Karina. Unsure of yourself," Mon said snidely.

Karina and Mon engaged in hand-to-hand combat in the diner for a brief moment until Karina was thrown to the floor. "The fact that Kryptonite can weaken you and not me gives me an evolutionary advantage," Mon mocked.

Karina sneered at him and went for another attack. Mon took her by the throat and slammed her down to the floor. "And if history proves anything, weakness will be exploited," Mon said as he threw her out of the Ihop and into a bank. Karina hit the bank vault hard denting it.

Mon instantly appeared inside the bank. "Had enough?" he asked her.

Karina charged him once more missing Mon completely and penetrating the hull of a dump truck. Mon fired a beam at the dump truck causing an explosion that sent shrapnel everywhere. Karina was dragged across the asphalt from the force of it. Mon instantly appeared next to her, picked her up, and slammed her into the asphalt breaking it open. Mon then kicked her hard across the asphalt.

At the same time, DEO helicopters arrived on the scene, dropping Brainiac 5 drones. The squad of drones formed a perimeter around the combatants. Mon kneed Karina across the asphalt and then punched her hard to the face. Mon tried to stomp on her head only for Karina to dodge at the last minute and try to fly away. Mon took hold of her cape and slammed her back down. The two wrestled with each other on the asphalt and then went into the air. Mon slammed Karina back down buckling the pavement. He placed his right hand on her throat and the other on her head to keep her down.

"You have no idea how therapeutic this is," Mon smiled enjoying the fight.

Karina fired heat vision at him that was deflected off his Insane armor. "Bitch, please," Mon said as he blasted her deep underground.

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched the battle from the Bat-Cave computer using a surveillance drone. "I'm a little disturbed it was so easy to take her down," Kara remarked.

"The battle isn't over, yet," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

A lasso fell around Mon's waist. "Shit," he realized as he was pulled away and whipped into a store demolishing it. Diana withdrew her lasso from Mon and then lowered down into the hole to Karina.

"I'll pull you up," Diana said to her.

Shazam struck a DEO helicopter with lightning causing it to malfunction and hit the ground. Diana then eyed the Brainiac 5 drones making their way towards her. They immediately fired their rifles at her, all of which bounced off her. Diana leaped towards them, let them shoot her up for a few seconds, and then quickly punched them all down in a second. She then threw a car crushing two more drones as it crashed into a store.

Mon instantly appeared next to Hawkman and punched him hard down the street. He fell to the ground not moving. Mon and Shazam then clashed at the fist. Mon punched Shazam several times while Brainiac 5 drones continued to fire on Shazam irritating and distracting him. Mon gave Shazam an uppercut into the air and then punched him into a tanker train car causing a powerful explosive electrical discharge.

The last remaining Brainiac 5 drone got out of the crashed helicopter and faced Diana down. He fired his machine gun at her and then pistol to the face without result. Diana merely smirked at him and took out her sword. Brainiac 5 extended a metal cable from his right arm.

"I would give you good death...but you're a machine," Diana sneered.

The two were about to strike when Mon punched Diana down the street stunning her. Diana got back to her feet painfully. "You will not win. For every human you save, we will kill a million more," she said to him.

"You're confusing me with someone who gives a fuck," Mon smirked. "Oh, shit!" he realized as he was hit with a train engine demolishing a Sears.

The Batwing then fired missiles at Diana getting a direct hit. Diana fell to the pavement knocked out with smoke and fire all around her. Shazam fired on the Batwing significantly damaging it. Beth lost control of the jet and was forced to eject as it landed in a cornfield. Beth parachuted down into the cornfield and activated her cloaking device.

Shazam went over to the knocked out injured Diana and disappeared with her in a flash of lightning. Hawkman went over to the fallen Karina and used his mace to extract the Kryptonite bullets via magnetism. As he finished, Mon appeared before him.

"Go, I'll deal with him," Karina sent Hawkman away.

"As if?" Mon said forming two energy discs into his hands and firing them off.

The discs hit Hawkman to the back slicing off his wings. He then plummeted to the ground with a thud. "Collect...that thing," Mon said to the remaining Brainiac 5.

"She may have been weakened but she will quickly recover," Brainiac 5 warned and then activated his cloak.

Karina glared at Mon with blood-shot eyes. "I'm helping these people. I'm giving them the chance to become strong," she said to Mon.

"Humans? You must be joking. The only way they can become strong is if we create hybrids with them," Mon doubted.

"This world teethers on the edge of destruction. I won't watch this civilization fail," Karina argued.

"It already has. None of this matters so stop giving a shit and find peace in that," Mon said to her.

"I refuse to accept that," Karina said punching Mon across town and into a barn.

"So, this is how it's going to be," Mon sighed.

Mon waited for Karina to race towards him and then kicked her to the chin with perfect timing. "Your passion makes you reckless."

"I see his thoughts," Karina wrung her head. "So much death, too many," she said flustered. "It's too much."

Mon powered up an orb in his hand as Karina try to shake off the visions of death and destruction she saw from Earth-22 and then fired on her blasting her out of the barn where she hit a tractor destroying it. Mon then backhanded Karina into a car tearing it to pieces on impact.

"Your ass-kicking is long overdue," Mon said confidently.

Mon fired on Karina blasting her across the field. Karina got up and flew straight for Mon only to get caught in his grip. Karina powered up her eyes and was about to fire when Mon covered them with his gloved hand creating a feedback loop. Karina's eyes were blackened from being blocked by Mon's hand. Mon then gave her a hard uppercut into the air.

"Emak, Emak, Ah!" Mon fired the beam at Karina sending her even higher into the air.

Mon waited for Karina's return only to get a surprise kick into a farmhouse demolishing the second floor. "There's more where that came from," Karina said to him.

"Fearless, untapped power, it would have been a glorious life for you as my second wife," Mon smiled. "Instead, I have to kick your ass."

"Take your best shot," Karina challenged.

Mon fired on her several times as Karina flew at him. He missed each time and got an uppercut out of the house. Mon gracefully landed on the ground and fired a beam at Karina tearing through the roof of the farmhouse and onto the ground. Mon landed on her hard, buckling the ground into a crater. Mon took satisfactory pleasure as he ground his boot into Karina's face.

Karina blasted his foot with heat vision forcing him off her. Karina then fired again with Mon blocking her with his own beam. The two fought for supremacy until Mon slammed Karina to the ground and then kicked her hard into the air. Mon then fired on her with perfect timing dragging her across the ground. Karina got back up and took to the air. Mon fired on her continuously missing each time. Karina dodged each of his beams only to discover she was surrounded by energy orbs. Mon clasped his hands together hitting Karina from all angles in a brilliant explosion.

As the explosion faded, Karina disappeared. Mon was suddenly hit hard in quick succession to his armored chest. The fight took to the air as Karina exceeded Mon in speed and punching power. Karina punched Mon to the ground and then threw him into a barn. The two clashed in the barn punching and throwing each other. Karina began to glow as she went Prime having completely recovered from the Kryptonite attacks.

Mon punched at her in vain with his gloves burning away with each impact. Karina hit Mon several times in less than a second tearing apart his armor and breaking his ribs. Mon took a knee seriously hurt and coughing blood. Karina merely smirked knowing she had won.

"Now that my powers are back, you're completely fucked," she told him.

Mon got back to his feet and tensed up as he powered up to the next level. Karina merely watched curiously as he gave a loud scream. The wind picked up around him blasting away the barn and house around them. A crater formed under Mon's feet as the ground swayed away from him as if it were water. What was left of Mon's armor and shirt were incinerated as Mon's muscles bulked up. Karina then gave him a sidewise glance as red fur spread across Mon's arms, back, and abdomen. Mon's hair was now black, his eyes a gold color, and his eyelids blood-red giving him a fierce some appearance.

"Ha! Now, I have the power!" Mon declared as he reached Super Insane 4.

Karina kicked him to the gut hard sending him up into the air. She then punched him several times and then blasted him with heat vision. Mon hit the Ferris wheel at a nearby fairground dumbfounded. Karina landed on the Ferris wheel. "You shouldn't have underestimated me," Karina scolded.

Mon instantly transported away from her. "You'll fight me, Mon-El, or I'll give sweet Martha another visit," Karina threatened.

Karina landed in the middle of the fairgrounds waiting for Mon to attack. He suddenly appeared behind her and blasted her with his strongest attack. The beam went through the fairgrounds incinerating all the booths and creating a long ditch in the ground. Karina emerged from the smoke and dust unaffected.

"Shit," Mon realized.

"Is that all?" Karina asked unimpressed.

Mon divided himself into eight versions of himself each with an eighth of his power level. They then circled around Karina at high-speed creating after-images of himself. Karina eyed the spectacle curiously but made no move against them. The eight then formed pairs of two and then proceeded to do the fusion dance. Having no idea what this was, Karina didn't attempt to stop them. The eight turned into four, then two, and then one in powerful flashes of light as they recombined.

"What the fuck was the point?" Karina asked him.

"When I split myself in two, I divide my power level in two. But when I do fusion, I quadruple my power level," he revealed.

Karina stared at Mon in shock. His hair was now reddish and his muscles appeared even bulkier. She could definitely tell that he had dramatically increased his power level. A golden aura roared and sparkled around his frame. Karina launched herself at him and was punched back quicker than the human eye could see. Karina went for a second strike only to get punched three times and a headbutt away from him.

"How the fuck?" Karina wondered.

Karina went for a kick missing Mon completely and busting up the ground as she impacted. "What's the matter? Having trouble hitting me?" Mon mocked.

Karina blasted him with heat vision. Mon blocked with his bare chest wincing slightly from it. Mon then turned his back to her in a mocking manner. "How dare you make light of Supergirl," Karina glared.

Karina went for an attack only for Mon to slam his elbow into her face and then a sweeping kick that sent her sailing across the town. "No one makes a mockery of me," Karina said angrily and went after him. Mon dodged her repeatedly using his instant transmission.

"Fuck Batman Who Laughs plans," Karina said as she took high to the air. Her eyes then glowed red as she prepared to penetrate the core of the planet.

"You're bluffing," Mon assumed.

"Am I?" Karina asked him and then fired on the planet.

"Oh, shit!" Mon realized and then blocked the beam with his hands.

The two struggled against each other until Mon pushed Karina's heat vision back on her. The red beam went past Karina into space where it fizzled. The two faced off against each other in the air. "I have finally surpassed you. Now, there's only one thing left undone," Mon said as he created an energy sphere in his hands. "Big Bang Emak, Emak, Ah!" Mon shouted as he put the two energy attacks together.

Mon then blasted her with everything he had engulfing Karina in light. When the light faded, Karina remained completely unharmed in her Prime light. Mon frowned frustrated at her. "Did you forget that Prime levels multiply my power level by twenty-five. You're going to need far more than that to close the gap between us," Karina reminded him.

"I'll simply do the technique again," Mon bluffed.

"No, you won't. The more powerful the fusion, the less time you have," Karina said smugly.

Mon then split into eight versions of himself. All but one of the eight disappeared as Mon collected his power to himself. "You should be impressed with yourself, Mon. You've managed to surpass my base form," Karina complimented.

"Shove it," Mon smirked as he wondered what to do.

"Your fusion technique has a cool-down of thirty minutes. Let's see if you can survive that long...or will you flee?" Karina taunted him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Mon told her off.

Karina went Prime and then sped towards Mon quicker than he could react. Mon dodged at the last possible moment getting scraped across the right side of his face. "If you hadn't moved, your head would be rolling at my feet," Karina said to him.

Karina and Mon then grabbed each other's hands and dragged each other across the ground. "I'll show you the difference in our strength," Karina said as she continued to push him back.

Mon instantly disappeared and then fired on her. Karina didn't even dodge the blast. "You're still stuck at the Insane level. You have no idea Kryptonian potential," Karina said to him.

"I have an inkling," Mon said dryly.

Karina fired heat vision towards the ground forcing Mon to block. There was an explosion with Mon injured in a crater. "Damn it," he hissed.

Karina swatted him across the ground forcing him to tumble a bit. Mon panted, bleeding all over his body. "It's futile," Karina said giving him a bitch slap to the face.

Mon and Karina took to the air creating shock-waves in the air with each punch. Karina then grabbed Mon by the throat. "Did you expect me to give up?" he spat.

"No, I expect you to die. Never surrender, never retreat, not even in the face of armageddon. That has always been your Insane way," Karina said to him.

"I'll beat your ass, Karina," Mon promised.

Karina flicked Mon to the ground disrespectfully. "Nonsense," she said as she flared her Prime aura around him. "Behold true despair," she said as her face became more demonic in appearance.

Karina then gave him a good beating giving him a concussion and broken ribs. Mon fell to the ground and lost his Super Insane four form. Karina pulled him back to his feet by his neck. "I fight because I have to win," Mon said to her.

"Your pride is your downfall, Mon. Goodbye," Karina said blasting a hole through his chest with her heat vision. Mon fell to the ground lifeless.

A green beam suddenly hit Karina forcing her to drop out of Prime. A man in a mech suit dropped down and fired continuous Kryptonite beams to keep Karina down. He then dropped his helmet revealing himself to be Lex Luthor. Seeing Mon's body, he activated a green energy field around him to slowly heal his chest wound.

Karina got back up and dusted herself off. "I'm surprised, Lex. I thought you were cool."

"I am keeping my cool. That's why I am able to handle you," Lex said to her.

Lex fired off more green beams at Karina. She dodged the beams and then swat Lex to the ground. "Finished already?" Karina mocked him.

"Not just yet," Lex smirked and then dropped his helmet.

Karina avoided his fire and smacked him around in quick strikes and then withdrawing to keep his Kryptonite emitters from affecting her. "Do you think your Kryptonite can save you if I fire heat vision at you from a mile away? What if I punch your head off faster than the speed of sound?" Karina mocked him.

"You got me. I'm totally fucked," Lex said dropping his helmet.

Karina noticed Mon almost completely healed. "You're stalling," she realized.

"No shit," Lex smiled.

Karina went for an attack only for Lex to release green gas all around him. Karina backed away coughing and greatly weakened. Several mech suits controlled by Lex remotely then landed on the field. Mon awoke, took a breath, and then got back to his feet.

"I feel like shit," he admitted to Lex.

"I'll take over from here," Lex said confidently.

"You controlling all of them with your mind remotely all at the same time?" Mon questioned.

"Too easy," Lex smiled.


	40. Perpetua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor makes a last-ditch effort to save Red Daughter. Meanwhile, Lena Luthor chats with the Batman Who Laughs on a new threat to the multiverse.

Lex Luthor's drones formed a line and fired Kryptonite green beams on her to keep her down. Karina tensed up in pain as the Kryptonite was starting to affect her. She shot towards Lex and punched him high in the air. Lex was dazed for a few moments until he crashed into an old steel factory. His drones activated their rocket engines and came after him. Karina was on Lex in a flash no longer exposed to the Kryptonite but none-the-less weakened from it.

Karina walked towards Lex on a metal bridge looking over the plant. "Shame, we could have been so good together, you and I," she said to him.

"We still can be," Lex said.

"Not until you learn to smile," Karina said sadistically and then leaped towards him.

Lex quickly slid down the bridge to dodge her and turned around. Karina backhanded him to his helmeted face, Lex punched her to the jaw, Karina stripped off his right metal glove and went for an uppercut nearly missing him. Lex fired on her with his left hand missing her as she grabbed his left arm, she spun him around, punched him to the back, but then Lex spun around punching her hard to the face. Lex then forced Karina's body down to the guardrail to keep her down. Karina escaped his grip and tore off his left glove completely. The two clashed at the fist forcing them both back.

Karina wrung her hand smarting from the hit and then pushed Lex through a guardrail where he came down a platform. Karina leaped down slamming her knees into his suit, pinning him. Karina then went for a killer punch to the head.

"Eject," Lex ordered his suit.

Lex ejected out of the suit just as Karina punched through his helmet. Lex fell to his death until a suit attached to his body saved him at the last possible moment. Lex then rocketed back up and gave Karina a strong uppercut. The two fought in the air until they landed on a higher platform. Lex quickly recovered and fired green Kryptonite beams at her. Karina dodged the beams and then nearly ripped Lex in two at the midsection. Lex slammed Karina into a piece of machinery and fired on her barely missing her. Lex went to fire again when Karina forced his right glove hand back into his face, stunning him.

Lex's rocket engine in his back kept him on the platform. Lex then punched and kicked Karina several times until she stripped off his right robot leg and smacked him in the head with it. Karina then threw Lex to the floor. Lex reached up to fire at her only for Karina to take hold of his wrist.

"Having fun, darling? Too bad it has to end now," Karina said to him.

Lex ejected out of the suit just as Karina sliced the suit in half, top-to-bottom. Lex hit his back hard on a platform just below where they had been. Lex reached out for another suit only for it shatter to pieces upon arriving. "Haven't got the quirks out on that one," Lex admitted.

"Clearly," Karina said unimpressed. "You really don't deserve me, Lex. You were so close to impressing me."

Karina leaped down and advanced on him. "Wait, you're right. I don't deserve you. You're perfect in every way," Lex stalled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Lex," Karina scolded.

Lex then quickly sent his suit pieces to attach onto Karina's body immobilizing her with the Kryptonite reactor inside it. Karina was stuck unable to move inside the suit as the Kryptonite radiation weakened her.

"Activating self-destruct," Brainiac 5 informed Lex.

"No, don't do it!" Lex shouted back via radio.

Brainiac 5 ignored him and blew up the suit creating a powerful explosion. Lex leaped out of the way of the explosion and was caught by one of his suits that protected him as he hit another metal bridge, tore through the guard railings, and nearly fell off it. Lex then let go and allowed his damaged suit to slow down his descent with rocket boots. He fell to the ground with the suit falling off of him in pieces around him.

Lex sighed as he feared Karina was dead. Even though she had become infected and turned to evil, he still loved her and hoped she could have been saved. Worse yet, the decision to kill her had been taken out of his hands. Metal debris then fell away as Karina revealed herself in the flames. She appeared burned and bleeding from the explosion. She walked slowly towards Lex looking pissed-off.

"That...hurt," she said angrily.

Lex picked up a shell, threw it at her, and then used a spare metal hand to fire on it. The shell exploded right in front of Karina taking her down.

A lightning flash then appeared before them as Shazam arrived. Karina, still alive, crawled out of the metal debris but could barely move due to her injuries. Shazam gave her a condescending look. "Unlike you, I have no weaknesses. I'm the strongest being on this planet, now," he said confidently.

Lex reached for his suit parts to come together to give him a full suit. Shazam punched Lex into a metal beam bending it and throwing Lex to the floor. "Okay," Lex said, uncertain as to how to handle this new threat.

He got back up and fired at Shazam to the chest. He then gave him a good kick in the same spot. Shazam blasted Lex with lightning causing sparks all over his suit. "Power at four hundred percent capacity," Brainiac 5 informed him.

"Well, how about that?" Lex smirked.

Lex fired both hands at Shazam sending him back a few feet. The two took to the air slamming into trees until they both finally came back down. Shazam punched Lex to the face and then grabbed his mechanical wrists. He slowly crushed Lex's wrists. Lex blasted Shazam to the face and headbutted him. Shazam headbutted back with more force throwing Lex back. Lex activated his rocket engines, collided with Shazam, and then threw him into a tree. Shazam quickly recovered and punched Lex several times before throwing him to the ground. Lex escaped his last punch with his rocket boots and then hit Shazam hard to the back of his head. An irritated Shazam backhanded Lex to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that," Shazam said angrily as he shocked Lex's suit.

Karina made her way over to where Shazam and Lex were. She looked like a bloody mess but her powers were slowly returning. Shazam laughed as he continued to shock Lex inside his suit. "Your suit is no match for my power," Shazam said as he continued to shock him.

Karina eyed Lex as his suit shook uncontrollably. With her X-ray vision, she could see the real Lex writhing in agony. He finally withdrew his helmet as it continued to spark. "Karina, please!" he pleaded.

"Supergirl can never be turned. Once your heart goes black, you don't go back," Shazam smiled wickedly as he continued to shock Lex.

Without turning her head, Karina's eyes darted to Shazam's ghoulish face and then back to Lex.

* * *

**Flashback Moscow**

Lex and Karina walked towards Red Square enjoying the spring weather. "Lex, you were great. You found the Leviathan ship and helped Brainy trap Gemma at great risk to your own life," Karina said impressed.

"Well, you've done some great heroics yourself going into battle knowing the enemy had Kytptonite," Lex complimented.

The two arrived at St. Basil's cathedral. "And it's for that reason, I have a very important question to ask you," Lex said to her.

"Like what?" Karina asked confused.

Lex got on a knee, took out a ring, and offered it to her. "Karina Elizabeth Zhukov, will you marry me?"

Karina gave him a stupified look. "Da," she answered accepting the ring.

Immediately, PATRIOT agents pretending to be tourists clapped for them. Lex got back to his feet and passionately kissed her. "I have never been happier," Karina said to him.

"I promise to try to make each and every day full of adventure," Lex said to her.

"Do you mind if I take a picture for you?" Vladimir Putin asked holding a camera.

"Thank you, Sir," Karina said appreciatively.

"It's the least I can do for Russia's hero," Putin said and then took a picture of the two of them staring lovingly into each others' eyes.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Karina suddenly got in front of Lex shielding him from Shazam's lightning. "Impossible," Shazam said stunned.

Karina powered up, healing all of her injuries and buckling the ground underneath her feet. Shazam fired on her directly with a stream of electricity. Karina blocked him with her own heat vision creating a huge explosion of fire and electricity in the open field.

"This can't be," Shazam said dismayed. "Don't underestimate me," he said as he fired again at her.

Karina dodged the attack, sped behind him, and broke his left arm with ease. Shazam retreated away from her and quickly healed his arm. "I don't know how you're resisting the infection, but it won't matter in the end," he said as he formed a spear of electricity in his hands. He then shot it off towards Karina. She dodged the spear and watched it as it fell down to the ground creating a 5 kiloton explosion that rattled the entire town of Smallville. A mushroom cloud could be seen in the distance and then the shockwave hit them both with a jolt.

"It's a little hard to control," Shazam admitted sheepishly.

Karina sped behind him and backhanded him across the ground. Shazam skidded to a stop and formed another spear in his hands. Karina sped behind him again, grabbed his head, and threw him across the field. Shazam prepared to fire again with his left hand as he held his spear in his right. Karina abruptly hit him from behind. Shazam retreated away, turned around, and then slammed his spear into Karina. She blocked the spear with her hand and then used her other hand to slice through his red uniform and into his chest from neck to groin.

Karina slammed the defeated Shazam to the ground and placed her red boot on his head. "Fuck you, Supergirl," Shazam spat.

Karina blasted him with heat vision creating a massive crater. When the dust faded, Karina tossed Shazam's burned broken body aside as if he were trash. Karina then calmly walked over to him. "What are you waiting for? Ha-ha! Do it!" Shazam said to her as her eyes glowed red.

Lex suddenly grabbed her arm. "That's enough," he said to her.

Karina closed her eyes painfully as she resisted the infection and the words of the Batman Who Laughs in her head. "I'm sorry," she said to him.

"Just come back to us," Lex said.

"I can't control myself. I need some sun," Karina said and then took off into the air, into space, and towards the sun. Several minutes later, she was near the surface of the sun feeling the intense heat and energy. She then descended below the surface of the sun and closed her eyes in meditation.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Billy Batson awoke groggily. His face was suddenly slammed against a table by Batwoman. "I'm awake now, he-he," Billy said slightly dazed.

"Thank you. I can take over from here," Brainiac 5 said to Beth as he sat across from Billy.

Billy stared at Brainiac 5 and then noticed Batwoman in the room. "Oh, you're so fucked. Shazam!" he shouted.

There was an awkward silence between them all. "What?" Billy wondered.

"You will find you won't be able to use your powers here," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"You got some special gadget that prevents me from transforming, some kind of EMP device of some kind?" Billy assumed.

"Let's take a walk," Brainiac 5 offered and then uncuffed Billy.

The two went down the hall and then exited the DEO fortress onto an open field. "Try to do it now," Brainiac 5 encouraged.

"He-he, sure," Billy smirked. "Shazam!"

Nothing happened. "What the fuck?" Billy wondered.

"You've lost your powers, permanently, I'm afraid. You were given the powers of Shazam because of the virtue in your heart. That virtue has been lost because of your sins," Brainiac 5 told him.

"It's not fair. I didn't even kill anyone," Billy said aghast.

"Not for lack of trying," Brainiac 5 mocked. "You're now only Billy Batson, an ordinary boy without powers."

"Why are you telling me this?" Billy wondered.

"So you realize there is no hope of escaping me. I'm going to torture and kill you unless you tell me what I want to know," Brainiac 5 said.

"What do you want to know?" Billy asked spooked.

"Where is the Batman Who Laughs? What is his plan?" Brainiac 5 demanded.

"He'll kill me if I tell you, he-he," Billy smiled.

"I'll kill you here and now if you don't," Brainiac 5 threatened.

"Not like the way Batman Who Laughs will," Billy doubted.

"I have an encyclopedic knowledge of all Medieval torture techniques. Do not test me," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Yeah, right," Billy scoffed.

* * *

Billy was placed on a gurney that slowly rose towards a torture device that featured several different electrodes. Billy hissed a few times as he barely touched them and then started to scream in pain. Brainiac 5 studied him for a few moments to see if he would talk and then exited the room.

"He's no good to me dead," Beth said obviously.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"You think you're so big and scary. I've heard worse screams," Beth said rolling her eyes.

"This is only the beginning," Brainiac 5 said. "It's up to you if you wish for me to stop."

"This one of your moral tests?" Beth assumed.

"Yes, and every second counts," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Beth sighed as Billy screamed non-stop. "Okay, stop it," she said finally.

Brainiac 5 and Beth entered the room and stopped the torture machine. "I passed the test, asshole," Billy said defiantly.

"You weren't the one tested," Brainiac 5 replied and then knife handed him to the chest. Black liquid flowed over Billy's body and then he became a Brainiac 5 drone. The real Billy Batson was then ejected from the Obsidian program.

"Curious," Brainiac 5 said intrigued as he read Billy's memories.

Brainiac 5 and Beth then faded away as they exited the program.

* * *

Beth awoke in the DEO fortress and noticed the sedated Justice League members including her father, Jacob Kane. Mon suddenly appeared with Diana over his shoulders. He placed her in a capsule and sealed the lid. Brainiac 5 and Kara then entered the room.

"What is Karina's location?" Kara asked him.

"She was headed towards the sun. My instruments cannot detect her precise location as long as she is overshadowed by the star's light," Brainiac 5.

"Is she trying to become even more powerful than me?" Kara wondered.

"I think she's trying to kill the infection," Lex said getting out of bed.

Kara looked over the group. "You faced me down and survived. I'm impressed."

"Spare me. This could have been all avoided," Beth said bitterly.

"I had fun. The best fight I've had in years," Mon smiled. "Unlike our training sessions, she actually tried to kill me."

"You would have been dead if Lex hadn't arrived when he did," Beth pointed out. "Why couldn't you have stopped her?" she asked Kara.

"Looking like this? What do I look like? Spiderwoman?" Kara mocked.

"Pregnant women should stay at home where they belong," Mon seconded.

"Mon, you're undermining me...again," Kara scolded.

"What is Batman Who Laughs' plan?" Lex asked seriously.

"To corrupt as many Earths as he can into the Dark Multiverse," Brainiac 5 said.

"Find him so we can kill his ass for good," Kara ordered.

"It's not that simple," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

At Lex Corp., Lena Luthor was dressed in a business suit completely unphased by the Batman Who Laughs' appearance in her R&D lab. ED 209 units were on either side of her. The Batman Who Laughs had just been shot several times to the chest creating smoke on his black uniform. His armored vest prevented him from being killed but the impacts alone caused severe chest trauma. Batman Who Laughs chuckled even as he spat up blood.

"You are full of surprises, Lena," he laughed at her.

"You shouldn't be surprised. The moment you stepped into my building, you were a dead man. I'm working on ending war, poverty, disease, starvation, so I can't have an extra-dimensional parasite that looks like Batman stand in my way," Lena said to him.

"Of course not," Batman Who Laughs mocked her.

"I have been told what the future holds. I know we can attain it in our time. I will show the world what people can become. I will them more virtuous, stronger," Lena said ambitiously.

"How altruistic of you," Batman Who Laughs remarked.

"Oh, no. I intend to make a fuck-ton of money off this," Lena smirked. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't have one of my robots blast your head off."

"I'm the main character," he said simply.

There was a long awkward pause. "Really? That's all you got to say for yourself?" Lena asked incredulously.

"You just don't want to believe it," Batman Who Laughs smiled.

"Okay, I've had enough of your bullshit. Terminate him with extreme prejudice," she said to her robots.

"Affirmative," the robots said to her.

"You're not going to kill me," Batman Who Laughs said knowingly.

"Oh really?" Lena doubted gesturing for her robots to not fire.

"You're too smart for that. I came here because I wanted to know what you already knew. You've got a good start, but you're going to need my help when you get stuck. Your friends are merely toying with you, only giving you a teaser of what could be. They think the knowledge they have of the future and other dimensions will make you dangerous. But I'm not from here. I don't give a damn. I've walked the cosmic folds of the multiverse. I've stood beside beings that are as powerful to Supergirl as she is to us, beings that can unravel all of reality with a well-placed punch. So, you won't kill me because you're smart and you know I know things that no other being in the universe knows," Batman Who Laughs said.

"What do you know?" Lena asked finally.

"There is a being beyond the powers of the Anti-Monitor. She can destroy the entire multiverse, but I saved your Earth and all other Earths from her wrath," Batman Who Laughs said.

"How?" Lena asked curiously.

"By making my Earth a part of the Dark Multiverse. You think I am evil because I've killed and mutated all life on my world into grotesque forms. I've done some pretty fucked up things," Batman Who Laughs grinned insanely. "But without me, you and your world would already be gone. Only my fucked up plans can keep the one called **Perpetua** at bay. You see, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve."

"I'm listening," Lena allowed.

* * *

Karina arose from the interior of the sun to the surface glowing intensely. Her deathly pale face and sunken eyes became more lively, her hair became a glowing blond once more, and her fingernails became perfect again. "Oh, my little Kara Zor-El. You certainly did try, but you're still mine," Batman Who Laughs said in her head.

Karina powered up to Prime 4 creating an aura around herself the size of Jupiter off the surface of the sun. Finally, the voice of the Batman Who Laughs ceased in her mind. Karina then powered down and then flew back towards the Earth.


	41. The Source Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vindicators venture to the Source Wall to keep Perpetua locked up but things do not go to plan.

**Gotham-Wayne Manor**

A noticeably pregnant Kara, Mon, Brainiac 5, Lex, and Beth were in the dining room sitting down when VP Pence entered the room and casually sat down at the front of the table. "You have certainly made a mess of things in Smallville. Good thing Kansas isn't a swing state," Pence joked.

"We have things mostly under control," Kara said defensively.

"The Batman Who Laughs is still on the loose?" Pence asked.

"Yes but the infected Justice League members are all accounted for," Brainiac 5 replied.

Karina then awkwardly entered the room wearing civilian clothes. "Sorry, I'm late," she said and then took a seat. Everyone gave her a good stare.

"You good?" Kara asked her.

"I figure the psychotic nightmares is all me and not the infection," Karina smiled.

"Glad you could join us," Pence said warmly.

"What's this all about?" Mon said already bored.

"We live in the third dimension, which has length, width, and depth. The fourth dimension is the third plus time. You have been able to scratch the surface of this dimension with your time machine and Mon's ability to go anywhere in the galaxy, violating the law of relativity or when Kara reverses time by going the speed of light around the Earth. The fifth dimension is the domain of Mxyzptlk where he is able to simply imagine the creation or destruction of anything in the multiverse," Pence said.

"Nice recap," Kara complimented.

"Thank you," Pence said graciously. "There is, however, a sixth dimension that is beyond imagination or thought. It is the dimension of ultra instinct, the ability to create into being anything by pure subconscious instinct. Imagine, if you will, creating a painting or sculpting without even having to think about it," Pence said.

"Or fighting," Mon suggested.

"Exactly right," Pence smiled. "It is in this dimension that the multiverse came into being, a thing so vast and complex no mind, as we can understand it, could derive. The creation of your Earth and all other Earths was through this ultra instinct. This is the dimension of myself...and that of a being called **Perpetua**. At the edge of the multiverse is the Source Wall, a barrier that no being can cross. Many have tried and failed to go beyond this barrier, the edge of the multiverse."

"What is beyond this barrier?" Kara asked.

"The seventh dimension," Pence replied vaguely.

"I bet it's Heaven, get it?" Kara smirked.

"You say so," Pence replied. "The seventh dimension is neither thought nor instinct but the creation of it. It is beyond my comprehension," he admitted. "It is the domain of God, His angels, the Endless, and so forth."

Kara shuddered at the memory of when she encountered Death, herself. "I assume there is a point to all this bullshit?" Mon asked rudely.

"The Source Wall has become weakened due to the spread of the Dark multiverse created by the Batman Who Laughs. There is a sizeable hole that must be filled. If the hole is not filled soon, Perpetua will be released. If this happens, she will reshape the multiverse to her whims. Everything you hold dear in this universe and any other universe will be reimagined. You will either be dead or serve as slaves to her rule. She must not be released," Pence said seriously.

"What can we do about it?" Lex asked.

"I have a plan. Come with me and I will show you a place beyond imagination," Pence offered.

* * *

With an assist from Pence, the Vindicator cruiser arrived at the Source Wall instantly. Brainiac 5 and Lex were at the controls, Beth was dressed as Batwoman, Karina as Supergirl, Kara still in a white maternity blouse, Mon in his Insane armor, and Alex Danvers suited up as a DEO agent.

"We're here," Pence said still in a suit and tie.

The group looked out the window and found throating debris of ancient titans chained up to asteroids. At the wall, itself were countless Titans that were imprinted on the wall. "These are those that have tried to breach the barrier and failed. Their bodies now reinforce the very wall they tried to breach. They are lost in their thoughts, their memories," Pence explained.

"How horrifying," Alex said disturbed.

"Their reality is not cruel. Many are content here. They exist in their own dreams," Pence said.

"Like the Matrix," Kara pointed out.

"You say so," Pence agreed.

The Vindicator cruiser then came upon the hole, a blinding light of energy that would have incinerated the ship instantly if not for Pence's power. "Beyond measurement," Brainiac 5 eyed it.

With the exception of Brainiac 5, the souls on board the cruiser found themselves drawn to the wall, to know its secrets, and go beyond it. Even Kara found herself afraid as she eyed it. "The real Garden of Eden," Beth remarked.

"Yes, something like that," Pence agreed.

"So, how do we fill that hole?" Lex asked.

"Watch," Pence pointed out.

Green portals opened as thousands of Green Lanterns arrived on the scene. With them were several giant titans ready to be part of the wall, to do their duty for the multiverse. Upon attaching themselves to the wall, the titans fell asleep lost in their own thoughts.

"They're not resisting," Beth said incredulously.

"No, they are content. They know this is their true purpose. Their minds are slipping into hibernation without any prodding. Their minds are so powerful and yet so simple at the same time," Pence mused.

"There is still one hole that hasn't been filled," Lex pointed out.

Kara gave him a grimace at that. "Wait...this is so beyond me. Why am I even here?" Alex wondered.

Kara eyed Alex, then Mon, and then the rest of the crew. "This is the end of the road, sister. It's been...fun," Kara said tearfully.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"Only I am powerful enough to close that hole. I am the last titan," Kara said simply.

"What about this asshole?" Alex pointed at Pence.

"The multiverse still needs an Over-monitor. I cannot," he declined.

"You're pregnant. What of your child?" Alex said obviously.

"I have the same power as you. You created me for a reason. After everything I have done, let me do this," Karina volunteered.

"Is there no other way?" Lex asked.

"I love you Mon. Take care of Karina and the baby," she requested of him.

Mon simply nodded. "I don't get it," Alex said frustrated.

"All the good that was within me came from you," Kara said to her. She then turned to Pence. "Do the switch," she ordered Pence.

Pence nodded and switched the minds of Kara and Karina. Kara flexed her muscles and felt her smooth belly. "God, I love this body," Kara said impressed with herself.

Alex merely gawked as Kara was now in Karina's body and Karina was now in Kara's body. "Goodbye," Kara said sacrificially and then disappeared out of the ship.

"Kara, no!" Alex screamed after her.

Kara and Pence eyed the remaining hole in the wall. "Maybe I will dream of a life where my parents loved me and my planet wasn't destroyed," Kara said brightly.

"Anything you want," Pence said gently.

"Will I ever die? Will my soul ever be released?" Kara asked him.

"Where there is a beginning there is an end. Time is meaningless in the seventh dimension," Pence assured her.

"Okay then," Kara submitted.

Kara flew over to the hole and placed herself in the wall. She reached out with her arms as if she were on a cross and waited for the wall to absorb her power. Kara then became bright as she reached her maximum power of Prime 5. In all the multiverse, only she could do this task. Her power went beyond that of the sleeping titans and energized the wall, closing the hole.

"For my friends, my family, I do this for you. And most of all, for you, Alex," Kara said as her mind faded away.

A grief-stricken Alex and a dumbfounded Karina could only stare at the window as Kara finally became the dark stone of the wall and fell asleep. In her dreams, Kara found herself on Krypton embraced by her loving father and mother. Everything had been restore to what it once was. She was in her own heaven.

* * *

Back on the ship, the crew waited for confirmation that the breach had been sealed. "Well...is it done," Mon said, his voice cracking.

"It is done," Pence confirmed as the hole disappeared returning them to the darkness of deep space.

Alex sobbed uncontrollably realizing now why she had been brought on this mission. Mon eyed Karina realizing she was now carrying his child. The two gave a nod knowing their role as future parents. Lex looked away feeling guilty that he was glad Kara had been chosen and not Karina. Beth simply gave an awkward look having not been emotionally invested in her hard-ass boss. Brainiac 5 simply held an expressionless face.

The wall then glowed once more unexpectedly. "Something's wrong," Pence realized.

* * *

In her dream world, Kara stared at the beautiful sunset. The Batman Who Laughs then approached her wearing his creepy-ass black costume. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" he mocked with a smile.

"For a moment there, yeah, I kind of did," Kara sighed.

The Batman Who Laughs laughed hysterically at her. "Had you taken yourself and your child to the wall, you would have succeeded. But you couldn't make that cold calculation, could you? Couldn't trap your child in the wall along with you...even to save the multiverse," he mocked.

"Never compromise...not even in the face of armageddon," Kara told him off.

Batman Who Laughs chuckled at that. "Mind if I take control for a moment? Just for a moment? Come on."

* * *

In the real world, Kara suddenly became bright as she cast the stone off her and broke off the wall. Unleashing her power and hate, she infected the other sleeping titans on the wall. "Oh, shit," Peace realized.

The wall exploded creating a much larger hole that went all the way through. The Green Lantern Corp was blown back as the wall exploded and collapsed. A sickly-looking Kara emerged from the explosion. The Green Lantern Corps fired on her with all of their power creating an explosion of green light. Kara simply smirked as the smoke fading showing her unharmed. The Green Lantern Corp could only watch in horror as the wall was torn apart from a powerful force inside.

As the wall disintegrated, Perpetua in all of her glory appeared to them. She had a distinctly feminine shape, pale skin, a black dress, black horns that made her look like Maleficent, and straight black hair that went down to her waist.

"Mother of God," Lex said stunned by the sight of her.

Her eyes were like two glowing stars and a solar system of ringed gas giant planets orbited her neck indicating her size. "I have assessed the situation and we're leaving. Get back to Oa!" an elder ordered his Green Lantern Corps upon seeing Perpetua.

The Green Lantern Corps took off in green portals away from the Source Wall in a hasty retreat. Mon instantly transported himself to Kara, grabbed her, and brought her back to the ship. The titans roared in pain and agony as they were rudely awakened from their dreams and exploded. Perpetua blasted the Source Wall to space debris in short order.

"Time to leave," Pence said as Kara was brought onboard.

The ship then disappeared before the shockwave of the Source Wall's collapse could get to them. Floating titans chained to the debris were obliterated on the spot.

* * *

The Vindicator cruiser raced back to Earth-38 at ludicrous speed with an assist by Pence. Alex slapped Kara to the face. "How could you do that without telling me?" she demanded of her.

"So you could feel guilty you couldn't come up with a way to stop me?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Repairing the Source Wall all by yourself? You have some ego," Alex scolded.

"It would have worked but apparently there was a remnant of the Batman Who Laughs dark energy in Karina's body," Pence said calmly.

"And then what? You would have spent all of eternity on that wall in a dream state?" Alex asked.

"A place where everything went my way...including you," Kara recalled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked scornfully.

"Being pregnant is super weird," Karina interrupted.

Kara and Alex simply stared at her. "She's right. You should have consulted us," Lex said reasonably.

"It didn't work, so let's shut up about it, alright?" Kara snapped.

"So, what is our next move or are we fucked?" Beth asked Pence.

"So long as I exist, we can contain her on the third-dimensional plane. Otherwise, she could simply wish you out of existence or prevent your conception," Pence replied. "Even so, she is a power beyond anything you have ever encountered before."

"What does she want?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"She wants to end morality and have all sentient beings act upon their base instincts as apex predators. Anyone that doesn't side with her, she destroys," Pence replied. "It is for this reason she was sealed away."

"How do we seal her away?" Lex asked.

"Impossible with the Source Wall destroyed. She must be destroyed," Pence said.

"Can you do it?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps with your help," he said to the group. "Knowing her, she will probably exert herself destroying universes that defy her. Once she has weakened herself sufficiently, there could be an opening."

"How many universes, how many people would die before that happens?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Casualties are unavoidable at this point. This is war now," Pence said solemnly.

"Can she be reasoned with?" Lex asked.

"I doubt it," Pence shook his head.

"Tell me where she is," Mon requested of him.

* * *

Mon and Kara suddenly appeared on the green plains of an unknown planet between the Source Wall and the multiverse. "What you did was honorable and brave. Thank you for telling me before you did it," Mon said appreciatively.

"Sure," Kara allowed. "Ready to face off against the most powerful being in the multiverse?"

"Always," Mon smirked.

A black portal suddenly opened as the weather became stormy. Kara went Prime as Mon surged rapidly to Super Insane 4. Inside the portal, a feminine figure walked out. Perpetua eyed the two as she stepped out. "I wish I could have seen the looks on everyone's faces when the Source Wall came down," she smirked.

"You must be Perpetua," Mon identified. "I'm Mon-El, son of Mon-El, son of...,"

"Oh, really?" Perpetua interrupted.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," Kara said diplomatically.

"Words I have heard so many times before," Perpetua mocked. "Kneel."

"Say what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"Kneel...before your queen," Perpetua ordered.

"You know, keeping you imprisoned in the Source Wall has strained my knee...so kneeling will be hard," Kara mocked. She then fired heat vision straight at her. The beam was blocked by Perpetua as if it were nothing.

"That isn't possible," Kara said dumbfounded.

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible," Perpetua smirked.

"Shit just got real," Mon remarked.

"Get us the fuck out of here," Kara said spooked.

"Allow me," Perpetua said creating a portal behind Kara and Mon and then flinging them both inside it. Kara and Mon hit the ground hard on a desolate planet with no sun. In the distance were a few stars. The portal then closed behind them trapping them both.

* * *

Pence sensed Perpetua's presence in the multiverse. "Kara and Mon have made contact with her, but they were defeated and exiled to another world."

"Where are they now?" Alex asked urgently.

"I don't know, yet," Pence admitted.

"So what's the plan?" Lex asked.

"The multiverse was my masterpiece. I built it billions of years ago. But it was flawed. With free will, some sentient beings sided with justice. Others sided with doom. It is this doom, this moral nihilism, that Perpetua feeds upon. If I replace this multiverse with another that only favors justice, it will starve Perpetua. Then, she can be defeated," Pence said.

"Wait, you're talking about our Earth, right? You're suggesting everything be washed clean and done over?" Alex asked shocked and appalled.

"The alternative is a multiverse where justice is completely snuffed out in favor of doom. This is our only option," Pence said.

"What if justice wins out in this multiverse? Can it still be saved?" Lex asked.

"Only if the heroes of each universe silence those who would promote doom. Then, maybe," Pence allowed. "Any by that, a preemptive strike where galactic empires and countless planets that might side with doom would be conquered and killed."

"That sounds like a nightmare," Alex objected.

"I don't think you fully grasp the power dynamic at play here," Pence said condescendingly.

"There has to be another way," Alex insisted.

"How about a vote?" Lex said helpfully. "All in favor of the plan?"

No one raised their hand except Brainiac 5. "You bastard," Alex eyed him scornfully. "We can still win this fight and save the multiverse."

"Can we?" Brainiac 5 doubted. "The stakes are too high. You once asked me to value life. If we hope to preserve it, this is the only way."

"What about hope?" Alex asked.

"Hope is overrated," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Kara wouldn't agree to this shit," Alex said passionately.

"You either save the good or no one," Pence told them.

"I side with Barney," Beth said finally. "What's a gazillion more deaths on my conscience? Fuck it."

"I remain opposed. We need a better plan," Lex said.

"I side with Lex," Karina said.

"It would appear we are tied," Pence said.

"You can't decide the fate of the multiverse on just us. What about all the races that aren't here?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I was just humoring you. I'm totally going to replace this multiverse," Pence revealed.

"Well...shit," Alex sighed.

* * *

On a desolate planet in the middle of nowhere space Kara was on the verge of a panic attack. "What are they going to do without me? Probably fuck it up? Is the multiverse really going to end?"

"Chill out. If we die, we die," Mon said nonchalantly.

"I doubt being blinked out of existence is your idea of an honorable death," Kara snapped back.

Mon eyed the black sky not seeing any stars to help him tell them where they were. "Well...shit, I don't think I can get us back. Maybe if I had more power."

"We tried it once. I don't want to do it again," Kara refused.

"We may not have a choice," Mon said obviously. "You should clear your mind of all of your hysterics before we begin."

"Fine, whatever," Kara said as she centered herself.

* * *

**Earth-38**

The Vindicator cruiser instantly appeared in the hangar bay of the DEO fortress. Alarm bells were already ringing alerting them to a threat in Metropolis. "She's here," Pence said grimly.

"She's tracking you," Alex realized. "You need to get out of this universe."

"I'll remind you, I have a campaign to run," Pence said dismissively.

"Nothing you do will change the outcome," Alex spat.

"Your optimism amuses me," Pence smirked.

"Let's move people," Lex said to the others. He proceeded to walk towards the exit with Beth and Brainiac 5.

"I'll give you as much power as your bodies can sustain," Pence told them as they left. "As long as you stay with me," Pence said to Alex.

A very pregnant Karina sheepishly made her way to the command center leaving them alone. "Well, you're alone with a woman, now. I guess you're fucked," Alex said dryly.

"Only if she's straight," Pence corrected.

* * *

The Justice League and "Super Friends" circled around Perpetua in the city square of Metropolis. She was humanoid-size and looking pissed-off. Jon Stewart's green aura became stronger, Diana glowed gold, Hawkman's mace electrified, J'onn's eyes glowed red, Nia's hands became energized, Lex's suit was at full power, and Beth's batsuit became white as her armor was greatly enhanced.

"I'm getting a lot of bad vibes coming off her," Nia remarked.

"I can't read her mind," J'onn reported.

"Did you think I couldn't feel you coming? You have to understand. I wrote the rules of this reality. You have no chance of winning against me," Perpetua said confidently.

"I'm betting escaping the Source Wall took a lot of you," Jon shot back. "Now...stand down," he ordered.

"Ninety-two," Perpetua smiled.

"Your reign is at an end and now you're going to pay," Jon declared.

"Three hundred fifty-five," Perpetua said amused.

"Wait...what?" Jon wondered.

"No, go on. Please continue," Perpetua allowed.

"And we are the ones that will stop you," Jon continued.

"Wow, four hundred nineteen," Perpetua noted.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jon demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hear these heroic speeches so often that I keep a tally of them in my head," Perpetua explained.

"You insane bitch," Jon realized.

"One hundred nighty," Perpetua smirked.

"Yeah, well...we're going to... _fuck your face_!" Jon shouted at her.

Perpetua gave a good chuckle. "Oh, my, twelve."

* * *

Pence brought Alex to the IMAX theater inside the DEO, a dome-like structure. He then turned it into his own personal Cerebro to show Alex his vision. "This path is inevitable. You must see it."

"I'm willing to hear you out," Alex allowed. "I want no tricks, just facts."

"My task was to create worlds from people's hopes and fears. Those that might last, I usher towards reality. Those that I deem unstable, do not. If there is anything I know, it is what stands a chance and what does not. This is the only way to achieve justice formation in time to stop Perpetua. Search your feelings. You know it to be true," Pence said to her.

Alex said nothing to that. "I know that you are conflicted but my hammer is nearly lit. Then, I will end this multiverse in favor of a new one founded on justice alone. The souls of all who have a place in this future will be transferred. Their journey will be easy. It is the only way to save your friends," Pence said as he showed countless images of people in America that were deemed "just."

"An awful lot of these people are...Republicans," Alex noted suspiciously.

"From here, I can see into the hearts of all mortal beings, to change them. rewrite them, if necessary," Pence said to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asked.

"I'll give you the power to change their minds, to spare them," Pence said to her.

* * *

The Justice League and Super Friends threw everything they had at Perpetua with no result other than keeping her busy. Jon created a green tank and aimed it at her. "My potential is far beyond yours. I have the experience, the memories, and references to defeat anything you can imagine, boy," Perpetua said to him. She fired on his tank with a beam from her hand shattering it instantly.

"When I am done, all will be united under doom," Perpetua said as she backhanded Diana into the asphalt. Diana quickly got back up and gave Perpetua a kick to the chin.

J'onn took on the form of a giant and slammed his fist down on Perpetua shaking the buildings around him. Perpetua merely phased through his palm as a flame roared around her. J'onn immediately backed off and returned to normal form. Batwoman smacked Perpetua several times with her armored suit forcing her back a few steps. Perpetua angrily swat her away. "Of all those here, you are the most oriented towards doom, Beth Kane," Perpetua said as she read her mind.

Nia coiled Perpetua's limbs to her sides. Diana placed her own lasso on Perpetua for extra support. Lex then fired all of his missiles at her. He then fired twin energy beams into the smoke and didn't let up. Hawkman sent a lightning strike on her general position.

Perpetua merely laughed as she shredded Nia's coils and Diana's lasso completely unharmed.

* * *

Pence materialized his hammer, his eyes became white, and electricity danced around his suit. An anvil of sort materialized in front of him. "It is time. I will not force your friends to abandon the doomed multiverse they have fought so valiantly to protect. It is up to you to persuade them," Pence said to her.

"Justice League...Super Friends, I know I would be no use to you on the battlefield but I have something to say," she said to all of them telepathically. The Justice League and Super Friends suddenly listened to what she had to say even as they were smarting from getting their asses kicked.

"And that is...to keep fighting!" Alex told them.

"Without condoning...or condemning...I understand," Pence said to her as he was about to drop his hammer on the anvil.

* * *

Kara and Mon did the fusion dance perfectly merging into one body. The result was a weird-ass creature, a mixture of both male and female characteristics. Karma's hair on his/her scalp was white, the fur on his/her body was white, he/she had breasts but also a penis, and his/her face was a fusion of both Kara and Mon. "This is fucking weird," he/she remarked.

Karma put two fingers to his/her forehead and instantly appeared at Earth-38 in space. Karma eyed Perpetua in Metropolis and then split in two from the effort of crossing the multiverse. Mon instantly appeared next to Perpetua, grabbed her shoulder, and then instantly transported them both to an empty field. Mon then instantly disappeared away from her.

"What the?" Perpetua wondered.

Pence hesitated to slam down his hammer as he felt Kara approach the Earth. "That vibration," he sensed.

Kara shot towards Perpetua at Prime 5, loaded her fist back, and then punched Perpetua harder than any mortal she had ever hit. The shockwave and a large chunk of the Earth's crust went into space from the impact. The ocean waves, briefly, were pushed aside revealing land. All vegetation nearby was scorched completely. In a deep crater was Perpetua's body.


	42. Hearts and Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perpetua and Lena recruit the Seven from Earth-3 to spread doom. The Vindicators work to create the totality, the only power that can destroy Perpetua.

Kara continued to glow as she saw Perpetua's prone body in the middle of a massive crater that rivaled the meteorite crater in Arizona. Her body remained intact but her left eye was swollen from Kara's punch."What have you done...to my beautiful face," she moaned. "You truly are the strongest mortal on the three-dimensional plane."

"Finally, some respect," Kara agreed.

Perpetua got back to her feet. Her face morphed back to normal repairing the injury. "There's no hope for you. There's no way to turn the multiverse away from doom," she told Kara.

"Maybe not," Kara said argumentatively.

"I sense the doom in you, Kara Zor-El. There is conflict within you," Perpetua sensed.

"I'm not interested in a multiverse that is all justice or all doom. I just want to see people live their lives freely," Kara said to her.

"No, the multiverse must have order to it. There is no possibility where you win," Perpetua said.

"How about the possibility where you're not a bitch?" Kara retorted.

Perpetua smiled amused. "It would be too easy to kill you now, but I want you to see all the universes I am going to destroy once I reach my full power. I want you to see the depth of your failure and then have you despair," Perpetua said.

"Tell me, were you born fucked up or did you have to work on it?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Until next time...Supergirl," Perpetua said mockingly. "And I would keep a good watch over your friends. No one is safe from doom," she said and then pinched the air creating a portal.

Perpetua then casually left for another universe. "Well...shit," Kara said as she powered down.

* * *

At Lex Corps. Lab, Lena eyed the Batman Who Laughs as he was completely chained from head to toe inside a forcefield room. "Little much, don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Your reputation precedes you, Batman. I'm not leaving anything to chance," Lena said.

"I could escape these chains easily enough if I wanted to, but I want you to understand the creature that has been unleashed upon the multiverse," Batman Who Laughs said confidently.

"Perpetua: Tell me more about her," Lena ordered.

"A sixth dimensional being beyond imagination and time. Able to take any form she wishes. She could speak to us as we are now or take her true form where her eyes are like suns and a solar system a necklace around her neck. She has the power to erase entire universes," Batman Who Laughs said to her.

"Like the Anti-Monitor?" Lena questioned.

"Far beyond and far older," Batman Who Laughs grinned.

"Why does she strike now after all this time?" Lena asked.

"She was recently released from her prison in the Source Wall at the edge of the universe, itself, by the Justice League and Super Friends. It is only a matter of time before she makes her way here," Batman Who Laughs explained.

"And only you can keep her at bay with your Dark Multiverse?" Lena scoffed.

"But, of course," Batman Who Laughs smiled.

"That sounds like bullshit," Lena scoffed.

"I know what you have been working on. You seek to use Myriad without being tied to technology. You still believe that humanity can become better. Your countless defeats by Supergirl have not persuaded you of your folly. Go on and take the plunge. It is the only way to know if I am telling you the truth," Batman Who Laughs encouraged her.

"You're right. It is the only way," Lena said thoughtfully. "But I don't know if I am willing to give up all my money and power to do it."

"Life is all about those hard choices, ain't it?" Batman Who Laughs mocked.

Lena considered a needle on a lab table she had been contemplated for some time. "To save humanity, I must renounce my own," she realized.

"Yeah," Batman Who Laughs chimed in.

Lena injected herself and felt immediate pain all over her body. She gave a scream of pain and orgasmic bliss. Her skin became deathly pale, the hair on her scalp fell away, her face became featureless, and her eyes glowed red. She had transformed herself into a half-human, half-Martian hybrid. She looked at her pale arms in wonder and then started reading the thoughts of the Batman Who Laughs.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on the sides of his head. "You will tell me everything," she said to him as she linked her mind to him.

* * *

Kara entered the DEO fortress and found the Super Friends already assembled. "I gave her my most powerful punch and she just shrugged it off," she said peeved.

"This asshole was about to replace the multiverse with his own conservative evangelical Republican version," Alex accused Pence.

"I still might," Pence replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not getting any visions of imminent demise," Nia said helpfully.

"I also don't sense Perpetua's mind," Hank said seriously.

"That is because she is in another universe now. She intends to gain strength by converting universes to doom with threats of destruction," Pence sensed.

"Can she really do that?" Lex asked curiously.

"No, but those universes don't know that," Pence answered.

"What happens when a universe...sides with doom?" Nia asked ignorantly.

"The populations are changed into monstrous apex predators with the single-minded motivation to kill," Pence replied.

"I don't really see a problem with that," Mon said.

"Of course, you wouldn't," Alex rolled her eyes.

The giant television screen in the room suddenly became active showing a news report from Lex Corp. Tower. "Greetings, citizens of the world. I am Lena Luthor. I am an industrialist, philanthropist, one of the wealthiest on the planet, a scientist, an inventor, and a God damn saint. I have been a member of the Super Friends from time-to-time but I am here today to tell you of their fuck-up," Lena began.

"Really?" Kara shook her head dismayed.

"The Super Friends broke the protective wall that makes up the Source Wall at the edge of our universe. What remains of that wall broke away and now all of existence is threatened by an all-consuming void. Hundreds of worlds have already been destroyed. Our universe, the multiverse, is dying and make no mistake, this is the Super Friend's fault," Lena said.

"God damn," Kara said feeling roasted.

"The universe is dying and we must save ourselves at all costs. Reject the Super Friends and save yourselves. It is the only way to save our world," Lena said passionately and then ended the transmission.

"I should talk to her," Lex said embarrassed.

"Don't bother. We'll kick her ass, together," Kara said annoyed.

"There is another mind with her, a very emo mind," Hank sensed.

* * *

Mon, Batwoman, Brainiac 5, and Lex suddenly appeared in Lex Corp.'s lab. The Batman Who Laughs was already gone. "Stay right there," Beth ordered Lena.

Brainiac 5 looked over a portal device. "The portal was used recently," he reported.

"Who went through and where?" Mon demanded.

"The Batman Who Laughs and I have no idea where I sent him. I erased my memory of it, so it couldn't be taken from my mind," Lena smirked.

"Why?" Lex asked confused.

"The Dark Multiverse is the only thing keeping Perpetua from reaching full power. He must be allowed to infect other worlds or our universe and the rest of the multiverse will be destroyed," Lena said.

"So, the universe you sent Batman Who Laughs to can just fuck themselves?" Beth asked incredulously.

"There was no other option," Lena said defensively.

"You took initiative without consulting us. I warned you what would happen if you weren't a team player," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Like you would have agreed," Lena scoffed.

"Perhaps we would have," Brainiac 5 said and then motioned for Beth to take her.

Beth threw cables around Lena's arms pinning them to her sides. "You're actually going to arrest me? Really?" Lena asked incredulously.

"I know you mean well, Lena, but we have to work together," Lex said to her.

"I won't be talked down to by a clone of a clone," Lena spat. She then phased her arms through the ropes dropping them to the floor.

"That's a new trick," Mon said impressed. Mon fired a low-level stun beam towards her. The beam went straight through her. Lena turned her right arm into a blade and then pinned Mon's shoulder to the wall.

"Holy shit," Beth realized and prepared a grenade.

Lena let loose a psychic attack stunning Beth, Mon, and Lex. "Impressive, Lena. You have merged your cells with that of a Green Martian," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I don't need Myriad anymore. Now, I am Myriad," Lena said confidently.

"Not yet," Brainiac 5 replied and then activated his flame thrower from his right arm. The whole room was in flames. Brainiac 5 deactivated the building's fire suppression system as he continued to light the place on fire. Lena backed away from the fire and then phased through the floor escaping.

Timed explosions suddenly went off blasting off the top portion of Lex Corp. Tower.

* * *

At the DEO Fortress, Kara and Hank monitored the impact of Lena's news announcement. "It's having minimal impact. Apparently, not too many people take her seriously," Hank reported.

"Let's be certain of that. Barney, activate Myriad," Kara ordered.

Signal towers all across the planet became activated as Myriad was turned on. "The world is now on the side of justice," he reported.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

"I'll remind you that not all Earths have Myriad systems set up," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'll worry about those others later," Kara said dismissively. "Now, give Lex control of all of her money."

"Done," Brainiac 5 said hacking into Lena's accounts.

"The fate of each universe will depend on whether its respective Earth sides with justice or doom," Pence said.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Kara mocked.

"But simple," Pence allowed. "This universe appears to be secured. Your services are no longer required, Supergirl. I'll recruit heroes from the next Earth on Perpetua's target list," he said as he divided himself into multiple versions of himself, all glowing.

"If Perpetua grows stronger, she will be back and with an army of apex predators with her. Even if she can't win over this Earth, she can simply destroy it. We see this through, together," Kara said to him.

"As you say," Pence allowed. "Then, there is something you can do for me. I will need all of you."

* * *

**Earth-3**

In a world strangled by evil corporations, the _Seven_ did as they pleased. They were composed of Homelander (Superman), A-Train (Flash), Queen Maeve (Wonder Woman), Deep (Aquaman), Black Noir (Batman), Starlight (Stargirl), Translucent (Invisible Man), and Lamplighter (Firestorm). In the city of Metropolis, Homelander took over the large television screens in Time Square. He was dressed in a blue suit, red boots and gloves, and an American flag for a cape. He was blond and blue-eyed, the epitome of Aryan perfection.

"Give it up for DOOM! Louder, I said louder," he ordered the enthusiastic crowd. "God is real, people, and she's evil. And she's coming," he told the entire world.

Homelander then entered Vought Tower and met up with the rest of the Seven. "I got the sheep riled up. Maybe, they'll start ripping each other apart. We'll have the streets of Metropolis running with blood," he said amused.

"At least, that will get us good with the new boss," Queen Maeve allowed.

"Oh...right, her," Homelander nodded. "Black Noir, what have you been doing lately?"

Black Noir remained silent. "Right, you don't talk," Homelander reminded himself.

"He spiked the city with a psychoactive poison, three days ago. The murder rate went sky high and then he proceeded to kill the suspects," Starlight said helpfully. Black Noir nodded to what she had said.

"I'm thinking I should destroy an entire city, get me a few million deaths. What do you say?" Homelander suggested.

"It's not a competition, Homelander. We all know you're the strongest," Queen Maeve said, attempting to lower his bloodlust.

"You really think she's going to let us live?" A-Train said skeptically.

"Well, we are the bad guys...right?" Starlight said adorably.

A portal then opened revealing Lena in a new suit of black and green with chrome armored sleeves and leggings. She looked pale and hairless as the Martian DNA continued to change her appearance. "Lady Perpetua seeks an audience with you all. She wants to speak to you about the future," Lena said to them.

"What is she planning?" Homelander asked.

"She plans to rebuild the multiverse. Now, follow me," she ordered.

"Fuck yeah," Homelander smiled as they followed her inside the portal.

* * *

**Earth-38**

Pence waited for everyone to come back to the DEO Fortress. "It's called the Totality. It is space, power, reality, soul, time, and mind all in one. Together, it can be used to create or destroy entire universes. It is the power Perpetua now holds and it is for this reason she was imprisoned so long ago. The totality also exists within you: Mon-El, Kara Zor-El, Alex Danvers, John Constantine, Nia Nul, and J'onn J'onzz," Pence said.

"Mon-El, with his instant transmission, represents space, defying relativity with his speed. Kara Zor-El has extraordinary power. John Constantine has tapped into the spiritual nature of the seventh dimension, Nia Nul can see and project into the future, and J'onn J'onzz has the capacity to read and control the minds of entire worlds. Together, you can overcome Perpetua...with my help, of course," Pence said.

"Where do I fit in this?" Alex asked skeptically.

"You are the host to a powerful force called the Phoenix. It has the power to rewrite reality. It has happened once before in a deleted timeline. It can happen again. You have always sought to be a mother. The Phoenix is the mother of life in the universe, capable of great creation and destruction," Pence said to her.

"That's deep," Alex said stunned.

"We appear to be missing this John Constantine," Hank said obviously.

John Constantine suddenly appeared in the room with a glass still in his hand. "Glad you could join us, John," Pence said warmly.

"The fuck?" he wondered.

"We need your help," Alex said to him.

"Why should I help you?" he wondered.

"Perpetua," Pence told him.

John gave him a deathly pale face. "Yeah, fuck this," he said walking out of the room. His foot suddenly became planted on the floor. "You think you're so bad? I've faced worse than you...Over-Monitor," John sneered at him.

"Please, countless lives are at stake," Nia beseeched him.

"We have a large supply of alcohol here," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"Well...that changes things," John said turning around. "You must need me real bad. What do you want?"

* * *

**Earth-3 Promethean Galaxy**

Lena led the Seven to Perpetua inside a large space station. On either side of them were rows of alien troops that had all swore allegiance to doom. The Seven passed by a number of alien prisoners of war that had defied Perpetua. A-Train gulped nervously as he saw them. They were eventually led to a large room that featured a throne several stories tall made of gold. Looking up, the Seven saw deep space with countless stars as if they were outside the ship. On the throne, itself was Perpetua appearing as tall as a skyscraper looking down upon them. Her black dress appeared translucent and filled with stars and space.

"Welcome to the godhead. Plead your case for your universe," she ordered them.

"Great Perpetua, we have heard so much of your...," Queen Maeve began.

"Fuck that. She's an evil god. She can hear this straight," Homelander interrupted. "You're conquering the multiverse. We want a cut of the action."

"I like your spirit, Homelander. But let's see how you handle your own world," Perpetua smiled. She then showed them a vision of Earth subscribing to doom in their hearts and minds. The people began to change into humanoid tan-skinned demonic beings and immediately started murdering and stealing from each other.

"The majority of your people hold doom in their hearts. That has saved your world. They have become apex predators like Lena Luthor here," Perpetua explained.

"You're having us rule over a world of monsters?" Queen Maeve asked shocked and appalled.

"Yeah, fuck this shit. I told you it was a bad idea to come here. She is one crazy bitch," A-Train said rudely. A-Train then suddenly disintegrated in front of them all. "Oh, fuck me," he realized as he turned to dust.

"Guide my predators, cull the weak, teach them your hate, and see to it that you don't get killed in the process. If you do, I will consider granting you power. If you don't, I'll remind you who rules the multiverse," Perpetua said to the Seven.

"Your audience is over," Lena said coldly to them as she opened a portal.

Lena then turned to Perpetua. "How may I serve you, my master?" she asked taking a knee.

"You've done well, Luthor. I will honor our deal not to strike your Earth. It is the only reason your Earth's heroes are still alive but should they try to frustrate my plans on other Earths, there will be no mercy," Perpetua said to her.

"I understand," Lena replied.

"Go to Earth-19 and determine for me whether it will side with justice or doom. With my power, you can read every mind on the planet," Perpetua said to her.

"I wish to control minds, to become Myriad," Lena said ambitiously.

"In time. Now, go," Perpetua ordered her.

* * *

**Earth-3**

The Seven arrived on their Earth only to find burned corpses everywhere in time square. The buildings were nearly about to collapse from a powerful explosion. "What the fuck happened here?" Homelander wondered.

A red boot crushed the skull of an apex predator. Kara eyed the Seven curiously using her X-ray vision to scan their abilities. "Why am I even here?" Batwoman asked.

"In case they have Kryptonite on them and...you need practice," Kara said obviously.

"You did this?" Queen Maeve asked stunned.

"No shit," Kara replied.

"Let me handle this," Homelander said condescendingly. "You are quite amazing, aren't you? I mean, most people standing where you are now would be pissing their pants terrified. But not you. You're not afraid."

"I am a pretty big deal where I'm from," Kara smirked.

"Arrogance...in front of me. That's a new one for me," Homelander admitted. "What is it that you want? Money? Power? I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"I just want to hurt you really really badly," Kara replied.

"That's it? Fuck, that's dark. But I kind of like it," Homelander smiled approvingly.

"Then, you'll like this," Kara said firing heat vision at Lamplighters staff. The fuel in the staff exploded covering him in flames. The rest of the Seven watched as Lamplighter screamed in agony and then finally fell to the ground completely burned.

"Okay, let's kill this bitch," Homelander said pissed off.

"You got Black Noir. I take everyone else," Kara said to Beth.

"You got it, boss," Beth replied.

Queen Maeve leaped towards Kara with her sword. Kara shattered her sword as she came down with her right arm and then punched through her chest armor with her left hand. Queen Maeve fell to the ground with a collapsed chest. Kara suddenly felt strong punches from an invisible force. Kara let herself get punched a few times and then grabbed Translucent's hands holding him firm. Translucent then head-butted her to no effect.

"Damn, what are you made of?" Kara wondered.

"Diamond, bitch. Give me back my hands," he demanded of her.

"Are you, like, all diamond or just your skin?" Kara wondered.

Translucent didn't answer. Kara crushed his invisible diamond hands and then ripped them off spraying blood on the ground. Kara could now see Translucent's bloody stumps even as the rest of his body remained invisible. "There, you are," Kara smirked as fired heat vision on him. He became white-hot and then exploded as his diamond armor could no longer withstand the heat.

Meanwhile, Beth and Black Noir traded blows. Black Noir slashed at Beth with his sword but was blocked by her wristbands. Beth threw cables around Black Noir pinning his arms to his sides. He easily snapped them off and kept coming. Beth then threw grenades at him creating explosions. Black Noir emerged from the smoke slightly burned on the side of his face. Beth then fired her pistols all at once. Black Noir merely walked towards her even as he was being shot up.

Starlight then created a blinding light around them. Kara was stunned by the glare and was forced to close her eyes. Beth quickly activated eye shields from her mask. "That is annoying as fuck," Kara said painfully.

Starlight fired on Kara with twin beams of light. Kara blocked the beams with her right palm and then sped towards her. She took Starlight by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Starlight struggled against her and then passed out. Kara then dropped her body on the ground.

"Deep," Homelander ordered.

"Holy shit. What can I do? We're not on the water," he said panicked.

"You're useless, you know that?" Homelander said and then sliced him half with his heat vision from head to toe.

Beth continued to fight Black Noir as she was being thrashed. Finally, Beth fired her projectile cable gun at a lampost and got on top of Black Noir's shoulders. Beth then pulled on Black Noir's mask until she could see the lower half of his face and then shoved an almond chocolate bar into his mouth. Black Noir fell to the ground and began to shudder as his almond allergy stopped his breathing. His head then suddenly exploded.

"Really?" Homelander wondered unimpressed. He fired heat vision at Beth to vaporize her when Kara intervened deflecting the beam. Kara then cocked her arm back and punched a basketball-sized hole in his gut.

"You've still lost. This universe belongs to doom, to Perpetua. All seven billion people on this planet now serve her. You're fucked," Homelander said as he fell to the ground dead.

Kara eyed the apex predators entering the city looking at them hungrily. "Go back. I'll be with you shortly," Kara ordered Beth.

"Will you be okay?" she asked slightly concerned.

"I don't know," Kara said honestly.

"Good answer," Beth said and then went through the portal back to Earth-38.

Kara eyed the advancing apex predators snarling at her. She closed her eyes as she went Prime and then unleashed twenty thousand times the power of the Tsar Bomb hydrogen bomb. Metropolis was completely annihilated in a split second and then within moments, the entire planet was toasted. The entire population of apex predators, Perpetua's army, was gone. The oceans were vaporized, the land scorched clean, and the atmosphere blown away leaving a dead rock.

"You either die to Perpetua...or you die to me," Kara said to herself.


	43. Justice Vs Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perpetua vs Ultra-Monitor, Lena Vs Supergirl, and the fate of the multiverse at stake.

Nia and Hank walked across the desert aimlessly. In the distance were rock formations and deep canyons. Hank liked coming here as it reminded him of Mars. "Hank, we should call for back-up. At least, tell someone where we are," Nia said reasonably.

"Lena would sense it and then we'll lose her," Hank replied.

"We're only here because she wants us here. I think that's what it means to fall into a trap," Nia warned.

"Got any visions indicating it is?" Hank asked curiously.

"Well...no," Nia said lamely.

"How convenient," Hank rolled his eyes.

"It's all rather touching how much she cares about you even though you're a total asshole," Lena said in Hank's mind.

"I know, right?" Hank smiled amused.

"Put Nia into a deep sleep and then an entrance will present itself," Lena said to him.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Hank asked her.

"Simple. If you don't, you'll never have the chance to speak to me again. The choice is yours but be quick about it. I have a lot of work to do," Lena replied.

"Look, I know that you're here for all the right reasons. Just tell me what you need me to do," Nia said helplessly unaware of Hank's mental conversation with Lena.

"I need you to sleep, now," Hank said.

"Wait...what?" Nia wondered and then fell asleep at his feet.

A portal then opened allowing Hank inside Lena's headquarters in another universe. "What the hell is this place?" Hank wondered.

"It's a place not totally in sync with the rest of reality. That makes it nearly impossible to find. Forgive the mess. Here, I don't have hired help to clean up the messes from my experiments," Lena said as she gave him a tour.

Hank frowned as he saw equipment, papers, and trash all over the place. If there was anything he hated more, it was a messy workplace. "Lena, what have you done to yourself?" Hank asked seeing her changed appearance.

"We'll get to that," Lena said dismissively.

Lena led Hank to the hanger bay showing a fleet of saucer-type spaceships. "Let me show you where the real science is happening. I have been preparing for the next step. Things are escalating fast. And don't bother prying. My mental restraints have been reinforced by Perpetua, herself."

"To what end?" Hank asked genuinely curious.

Lena and Hank entered a room showing a hologram of an Earth and where all its heroes were located and their abilities. "I made a deal with Perpetua to save Earth-38. I serve her faithfully and Earth-38 remains as it is. Now, I continue to preserve life by converting Earths to doom," Lena said.

"Into apex predators," Hank frowned.

"It's better than death," Lena countered. "For a select few, they can continue to keep their minds focused. I feel a deep hunger in me to destroy all life around me, but I now have abilities that far exceed your own. I have become Myriad in the flesh. I'm the hero of this story. You people shouldn't be treating me like a villain."

"Lena...Perpetua cannot be bargained with. She must be destroyed," Hank said seriously.

"Impossible. There is doom in you, too, Hank. Ever since you came to Earth, you have lived a life of violence and mayhem. With doom, you can kill without hesitation or remorse," Lena said to him.

"I already have that," Hank told her off.

"But do you feel bliss with every kill? You are full of anger and hate, Hank. Just let go and have fun," Lena encouraged him. "You must think of me as a zealot. It's not lost on me, I assure you. But I wish you could meet her. She wants to create a race of immortal apex predators. We can make the multiverse the way it was meant to be."

Hank said nothing to that. "I have an offer for you. Join me and embrace your desire for doom and become something more. We will never be prey again. This is our destiny, you and I. So, let's work together and making this multiverse right," Lena said to him.

"You're batshit insane...I mean...more than usual," Hank turned her down.

"Pity. It didn't have to be this way. Now, I will add your knowledge and essence to my own. This will be painful, it won't be over quickly," Lena said as she summoned Hank's body to her.

Hank became liquified and then started attaching onto Lena's body. "I have no malice against you...well...a little. I'm glad I could share my mind with yours, to be one with you," Lena said.

"The fuck?" J'onn gurgled as he began to lose his form.

Nia then blasted the metal wall open barging in. Lena used her telepathy to stop her from moving. "So, you woke up. It won't matter. You can't get past my forcefield," Lena said confidently.

"Nia, run. She's gone insane," Hank said as he was slowly absorbed into Lena's body.

"J'onn!" Nia shouted as she tried to resist Lena's hold.

J'onn became completely absorbed into Lena's body and was gone. She then eyed Nia trapped in a powerful forcefield. "You should thank me, Nia. I'm saving your life. When the scales tip in favor of doom, there will be no escape. Where Kara only brought death, I bring life."

"I don't care what you've become, Lena. When I get out of here, I'm going to make you pay," Nia threatened.

Lena laughed at her. "That's the spirit."

"The Super Friends will defeat you. Rest assured, if they can't save the multiverse, they will avenge it," Nia said to her.

"Bring it on," Lena replied confidently.

* * *

On Perpetua's battle station, Lena took a knee before Perpetua. A humanoid version of Perpetua appeared before Lena. In her hands were several worlds she was inspecting for a strike. "Perpetua," Lena addressed her.

"Luthor, I sense doubts in you," she said accusingly.

"My thoughts are clear. I have absorbed J'onn J'onzz. He can no longer help our enemies," Lena informed her.

"Since you crawled out of the oceans, you have been left exposed. You have never known a loving god, a god who protects you from harm, even from death. It is all I have ever wanted when I created the multiverse. To make a single realm where you bold fierce ones would live forever in the sunshine of a god that loves you," Perpetua said to her.

"Yeah, about that. Kara Zor-El killed the Seven and all life on Earth-3," Lena reported.

"A mere distraction. For every world, Supergirl neutralizes, a dozen more fall to me," Perpetua said dismissively.

"I feel it," Lena sensed.

"And with it, my power grows. Soon this multiverse will become a brutal paradise by our hands. As I always intended it to be," Perpetua said.

"Well, okay then," Lena said reassured.

Perpetua then became alerted to a new presence. "He's here," she realized.

* * *

Perpetua and Lena walked on the deck of the battle station where they noticed a strong electrical storm in deep space. The clouds then gave way as Pence's upper body was revealed with glowing white eyes and lightning striking continuously around him. Pence then shrank down to a humanoid form with Supergirl at her side. "Out of hiding, Over-Monitor?" Perpetua asked unimpressed.

"You are mistaken. I was preparing," Pence said cryptically. "The multiverse has seen such horror and you are the source of it all," he accused.

"What are you saying?" Perpetua narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have come to stop you. The Over-Monitor sides with justice," Pence told her.

"So be it," Perpetua sneered.

"Where's Hank?" Kara demanded of Lena.

"He is here inside me. If you kill me, you kill him as well," Lena said to her. "Now, there is no way for you to win," Lena said confidently.

"You must understand the futility of your actions here, today. The Psychic energy of the universe is titled in my favor. This is your last chance. Join me and I'll forgive your betrayal," Perpetua offered.

Lena transformed herself into her former human self and walked towards Kara. "Please, Kara. I don't want to see you perish. This is the only way," she begged her.

"We will join arms, today. But not with you," Pence said resolved. "For eons, I have watched over the multiverse you have created. You had your time. Now, it is my time."

"Fool, the totality belongs to me," Perpetua snapped.

Pence glowed white until his suit was gone and replaced with ancient blue armor and in his hand a large hammer. "I am no longer the Over-Monitor. I am now...Ultra-Monitor," he said.

Kara and Lena watched as Perpetua and Ultra-Monitor grew in size so that they towered above them. "Luthor, exit the shield and kill that bitch," Perpetua ordered her.

"Yes, Perpetua," Lena said obediently.

"Well, Lena, better get a new calculator because it looks like your math is fucked," Kara said to her (Actual line)

Perpetua brought her hands over her head as she blocked a strike from Ultra-Monitor's hammer. The two struggled over the weapon. "You lack your full strength. You have been locked away in the Source Wall for billions of years while I lived in the multiverse and saw it grow," Ultra-Monitor said to her.

"Worthless petulant child," Perpetua shot back.

"I created everything. I created you. You couldn't defeat me without help all those ages ago, and you can't do it now," Perpetua said confidently as they broke away.

Kara sped towards Lena and punched her gut hard creating a large hole in her midsection. Lena extended her limbs into claws and swiped Kara away. Kara backed away stunned as she saw her own blood. Her wound healed instantly as she powered up. "Starting to sweat, Kara? Feeling victory slip through your fingers," Lena antagonized as the hole in her gut closed up.

"I'm simply trying to think about all the ways I am going to beat your ass, Lena, when all this is done," Kara replied. Lena extended her limbs to try to get a hold of her. Kara easily evaded Lena and punched her hard to the head. "Should I tell you J'onn's last thoughts as I assimilated him? Do you want to know?" Lena asked her as her head healed itself from the blow.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied.

"You can't lie to me, Kara. Not anymore," Lena glared.

Kara went Prime glowing intensely in front of Lena. In response, Lena doubled and then quadrupled her muscles. "You think your little light show scares me? You are nothing to me!" Lena shouted at her.

Kara went faster than Lena could react and kicked her to the face. Lena's jaw went sidewise from the impact. "I have all the power I need to end you."

As the Ultra-Monitor and Perpetua continued to fight, Lena extended her right arm at Kara's feet missing her. Kara leaped up and fired heat vision on her blasting Lena's right arm off. Lena quickly regenerated the lost limb. "You've already lost, Supergirl," Lena predicted.

Mon, Alex, Beth, and John suddenly appeared on the deck of the battle station. "Holy shit," Alex said amazed.

"Where are Nia and J'onn? We're going to need them," John said to the other two.

"They're mine, now. Whatever you're planning isn't going to work," Lena said to them.

"Can the totality work with just four of us?" Mon questioned John.

"Well, only one way to find out," John said dryly.

"Beth, handle Lena," Kara ordered her.

Beth as Batwoman took Kara's place as she flew over to the others. "You must be joking," Lena said as she worked to scramble Beth's mind.

"Psychic inhibitors," Beth smirked pointing to her bat-ears.

"Fuck," Lena realized.

"Everyone hold hands," John said to the others.

"Let's coordinate this properly so I am not holding a man's hand," Mon said concernedly.

"This could feel a little weird," Kara said and then gave Alex a look wondering if she would be able to take it.

"Do it," Alex said to her.

Kara, Mon, Alex, and John let loose their energy of power, space, reality, and soul, all at once. A black hole then opened near the battle station. "Keep focus," John said to them all as their bodies went through intense stress.

Perpetua eyed the black hole in horror as it began to pull on her and her battle station. "No," she said stunned. "No, I will not allow this!"

"Enough, your time has come," Ultra-Monitor said to her as he grabbed her right arm.

"This shouldn't be possible. We were so close," Lena said mournfully. "What the?" she wondered as Beth nearly kicked her to the head.

"Damn it," Beth cursed as she sailed past Lena.

Lena extended her right arm and sliced through Beth's armor and through her shoulder. Beth fell to the ground devastated but then got back to her feet, determined to stall Lena out.

"Give up and I may forgive you," Perpetua said to Ultra-Monitor.

"How about no?" Ultra Monitor replied as he kept Perpetua restrained.

"Just a little more time," Kara said to Ultra-Monitor as their power kept building.

"I'll get it done," Ultra-Monitor replied and then gave Perpetua a good punch to the chin knocking her on her celestial ass.

"Ha, can you sense it? It's too late," Perpetua said even as she lay on her back.

Lena tore at Beth cracking her batsuit armor. Lena then took Beth to her knees and put her in a headlock. A hologram of Earth appeared before her from Lena's mind. "It's over. Enough worlds have sided with doom. The balance is tipped. Humanity is truly faithless," Lena gloated to Beth.

Perpetua got back to her feet as she regained her strength. "I feel them...all of them. The hearts of the multiverse have sided with doom. My power is back," she said as she powered up. "Perpetua has risen!" she crowed as she towered above the Ultra-Monitor.

"This could be an issue," Ultra-Monitor said dryly.

"Why isn't it working?" Alex asked as Perpetua grew stronger.

"It requires all six of us," John explained. He then turned to Lena about to break Beth's neck. "She must live."

Kara eyed John and nodded. Before Lena could kill Beth, Kara punched her off of her. "Get out of here," she ordered Beth.

Lena gave Kara a hateful look as she recovered her warped face. Kara then felt the most painful headache of her life. "I removed your psychic inhibitors during our fight. You're fucked now, Kara," Lena said victoriously as she used her psychic power. "Mind over muscle I always say."

Lena showed a vision of countless Earths still intact but with apex predator populations. "Do you see now? I've saved life from extinction. I'm only doing what I was meant to do."

"You were meant to exact justice," Kara spat. "Everyone is going to know what a bitch you are, Lena."

"Will they?" Lena doubted. "By stopping me, you would risk all life in the multiverse."

"Life under slavery," Kara corrected.

"But life none-the-less. If we hope to preserve it, we must side with Perpetua," Lena argued.

"You can't do this, Lena. You have to fight her," Kara stressed.

"I have all of J'onn's memories. I have seen the terrible genocide his people suffered. I won't let it happen again," Lena said wiping away a tear.

"Suddenly you learn the value of life? How convenient," Kara sneered.

"I can read and change the minds of anyone...but I can't change human nature. This is evolution," Lena replied.

Kara nodded sadly as she struggled under Lena's psychic attack. She then incinerated Lena completely with her heat vision. Kara stared at where Lena stood with a blank look on her face. Perpetua then shrank down so that she was the same size as Kara. She immediately resurrected Lena. "You...actually killed me," Lena said stunned.

"I think the time for talking is over," Perpetua smirked. "Can you sense how insignificant your power is to mine?"

Kara eyed the Ultra-Monitor and the others. Lena attacked Kara's mind keeping her still. Perpetua then lazily pointed her hand at Kara. "Die, speck," she said and then destroyed Kara completely.

The Ultra-Monitor and crew then disappeared back to Earth-38. "Now, there is an entire multiverse I can shape in my own image. Where should I begin?" she asked gleefully.

* * *

At the DEO Fortress, the group looked shell-shocked at their defeat. Alex was beside herself at the death of her sister. Ultra-Monitor reverted back to his VP Pence self, once more. "The Doom signal can now be seen in Earth-1," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Kara...is dead," Alex said mournfully.

"Impossible. She's right here," Brainiac 5 replied.

A very pregnant Kara then entered the conference room from the command center. "That was weird," she remarked.

"If she's here where is...?" Lex wondered.

"Upon Kara's death, I switched their minds," Pence revealed.

"Oh, God," Lex said stunned realizing it was Karina that was dead.

Alex gave a sick feeling of relief upon seeing Kara. "What the fuck do we do now? Did you know he was going to switch your minds? Was it some sick insurance policy? Is Karina just a spare to you?"

"No, back off," Kara said defensively.

"And why is Beth so important you sacrificed yourself for her?" Alex demanded.

"Fuck you, lady," Beth said pissed-off.

"No, you're a villain, a murderer, a criminal that should be sent to prison for the rest of your life. You're just a toy for Kara to play with," Alex snapped at her.

"She's Bruce Wayne's cousin," John pointed out.

"Oh, who gives a fuck? Why are we treating him like some kind of god? Where is he now?" Alex asked.

"This is a heavy loss, but we still have a chance to stop Perpetua. If other Earths side with justice, she will use her power reserves to destroy those universes. Once she has exhausted herself, I can take her down," Pence said.

"You're suggesting we sacrifice Earth-1 with Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, and the rest?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yes," Pence replied. "This is war. There are no easy answers."

* * *

**Earth-19 Gotham**

After destroying the Earth-23 universe featuring a black Superman for siding with justice, Perpetua then headed over to Earth-19. On this Earth, the world was still stuck in the industrial age lacking electricity, cars, and computers. Perpetua towered above the people with her staff. "This Earth, this entire universe has been stunted, held back to a more primitive age. Yet, it still clings to misguided notions of justice.

Batman was on the rooftop eyeing the towering Perpetua. He took out his interdimensional communicator he had been given by Earth-38. "This is the Batman of Earth-19. We have a class omega multiverse incursion underway. We don't have the weapons to fight back. We need help fast," he radioed.

Brainiac 5 received the message on his computer but did not respond. "We're not going to even reply?" Lex asked him at the computer.

"No, there is nothing we can do. The sacrifice of Earth-19 is a necessary loss to slow Perpetua down," Brainiac 5 replied coldly.

Back on Earth-19, Perpetua spoke to the people across the universe. "You could have joined me. I would have made you all apex predators and we could have fought for eternity, together. But this universe is rotting from its center. I gave you the choice of doom and you clung to justice. I cannot allow it."

"Perpetua, allow me time to persuade them," Lena beseeched her.

"No, we must move on. This has gone on long enough. It is time to set things right," Perpetua said as she annihilated the city with a powerful blast from her staff. The planet then ruptured to nothing and then the universe itself began to unravel. Countless lives were suddenly snuffed out in an instant.

* * *

**Earth-1 Promethean Galaxy**

Perpetua brought her battle station to a new universe for her staging ground in the Prometheon galaxy. "Can you feel it, Luthor? Can you feel the death of a universe happening before you?" she asked Lena.

"I do in every cell of my body," Lena said conflicted.

"I can create and destroy like I used to, now. All but a fraction of my power has returned to me. There is much work to do. Those heroes were fools to not understand that this broken multiverse is unstable and dying. It will take me time to gather enough energy to destroy another universe. But there is work to do in the meantime," Perpetua said to her.

"What do you need?" Lena asked obediently.

"Only the loyal worlds with doom in their hearts will survive. I will remake those who are loyal to me into apex predators. And you, Luthor, will lead them as my general at my side. You will lead my armies to destroy those who favor justice. Those who side with doom will live forever with me. Then, eventually, there will be nothing left but us," Perpetua said.

"As you wish," Lena bowed her head.

"It is time to prove your worth, Luthor. Go to Earth and kill those who resist me," Perpetua ordered.

Lena looked upon the thousands of apex predators all appearing as human/Martian hybrids like herself ready to kill for her. They marched in formations according to Lena's will. With her thoughts, she gathered them together for a showdown with Earth-1's mightiest heroes.


	44. End of All Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Friends of Earth-1 battle Perpetua's armies to keep their universe on the side of justice in this final showdown.

Alex gave a pregnant Kara a disapproving look. "So, you're out of the fight now? Just like that?" she asked her.

"Ever seen a visibly pregnant woman on the battlefield?" Kara mocked.

"You're the best we have," Alex objected.

"Finally, some respect," Kara said annoyed.

"As her mate and prince, I forbid it. The child belongs to me," Mon chimed in.

"Love you, too, honey," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This isn't a game," Alex said super-serious.

"I know precisely what this is. I was nearly killed. I should have died. Tell me, did Karina know what was happening in that split second you switched us?" Kara asked a sitting VP Pence.

"No," he replied. "It was instant death."

"So, we get some more Harun-El and clone you again," Alex suggested.

"It would clone both Kara and the child," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"The solution is simple. Terminate the child," Beth said obviously.

Everyone gave her a stupified look. "I'm the villain, right? I'm the one that's expected to say fucked up things everyone else is thinking," she said to them all.

"It's not on the table," Kara said softly.

"How do we keep Earth-1 on the side of justice?" Lex asked breaking the awkward silence.

"We know some heroes there. Barney can explain the situation to them," Kara said simply.

"I must withdraw from this fight. If I am destroyed by Perpetua, she will be able to utilize all six dimensions. If that happens, there will be no way to stop her," Pence said getting up.

"You can't just leave us. You have a constitutional duty," Alex said to him.

"When and if you get Perpetua's power below my own, I will destroy her. Until then, I cannot be in her presence. I'll remain on this Earth. It would appear Lena Luthor made a deal with Perpetua to keep this Earth safe...until the end," Pence said.

"How do we have a chance with Nia and J'onn gone?" Alex asked.

"I'd say your chances are as good as us winning this next election," Pence replied and then walked out of the room.

"We are so fucked," Alex muttered.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 walked towards the bar down the hall. "You should consider Beth's suggestion," he said.

"Fuck you, Barney," Kara replied.

"Countless lifeforms are at stake. What is one life to the multiverse?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Is this a test? A game?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I'm serious," Brainiac 5 said sincerely. "Terminate the child and then use the Harun-El to create an army of yourselves."

"We don't even know if an army of me would be enough to defeat Perpetua at this point," Kara doubted.

"It's worth a try," Brainiac 5 said. "The calculation is clear."

"My parents wanted to terminate me in the pod. I'm not like them," Kara refused.

"No one will blame you. How many people have you killed so far? Brainiac 5 asked her rhetorically.

"You know the answer to that, asshole," Kara said spitefully.

"Please reconsider," he beseeched her.

"Never compromise...not even in the face of armageddon," Kara shut him down and walked away from him.

A subdued Kara went to the bar earning an odd look from John Constantine. "You weren't at the meeting," Kara noted.

"No point," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"You've been to the other side, right? Is there a heaven and hell?" Kara asked him.

"I can't tell you that," John replied.

"Why the fuck not?" Kara asked suddenly pissed off.

"Because then you would know. There is no faith if you know," he said obviously.

"My faith tells me that even if everything gets blinked out of existence, there will be a place for me, my child, and all those I care about," Kara said.

"An interesting theory," John said giving nothing away. "I can see that you're conflicted. Allow me to help you," he said and then created a seal across Kara's belly.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Kara said stunned.

"I created a seal, not even you can break. Your child is safe so long as you stay alive," John said to her.

Kara gave him a teary-eyed expression. "Thank you."

"No problem," John said.

* * *

Brainiac 5, Lex, and Beth sought an audience with Earth-1's Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, and...Batwoman at the STAR lab facility. "Looks like the Legion of Doom is paying us a visit," Oliver said dryly.

Beth eyed her sister Kate with her cowl off but still in the batsuit. Kate recognized her sister, Beth, but kept her mouth shut. "Lena Luthor of Earth-38 is coming here. She has Martian powers along with an army of apex predators. The scales of the multiverse have titled towards doom," Beth began.

Brainiac 5 activated a hologram showing them the events that had led to this point. "Then, what can we do?" Barry asked after Brainiac 5's presentation.

"We protect the Earth. Perhaps if we sacrifice ourselves, Lena will have a change of heart," Oliver said naively.

"No, she will show no mercy," Lex shut him down.

"Then what?" Kate asked.

"We go down swinging. We show the world that justice is worth fighting for, worth dying for. When this Earth sides with justice, Perpetua will destroy it. When that happens, we'll portal as many heroes as we can to Earth-38," Beth said simply.

"That plan sucks," Oliver critiqued.

"There are no other options. If this Earth sides with doom, the entire population will become apex predators, slaves to Perpetua's will," Brainiac 5 said.

"Where's Kara? I mean, why isn't she here?" Barry asked confused.

"She was injured when she fought Perpetua," Brainiac 5 lied.

Alarm bells then went off as Washington DC was being attacked by Lena and her army. "Let's move, people," Oliver said super-serious.

Beth eyed Kate with some resentment and curiosity. "What are you supposed to be?" Kate asked her.

"I am your successor," Beth said vaguely.

Kate nodded. "So, what happened to me? Did I die?"

"Worse, you gave up," Beth replied.

"In my universe, Batman saved you from the criminal syndicate. I'm guessing you weren't so lucky," Kate said dryly.

"That's a matter of perspective," Beth allowed.

"Nice to see you on our team," Kate said sincerely.

"Sure," Beth said awkwardly.

* * *

Lena's personal ship hovered over DC looking like a cross between Darth Vader's helmet and a spider. Thousands of apex predators materialized in the city ready to kill anyone that opposed them. They were all dressed in green armor and armed with plasma rifles. The doom army surrounded STAR labs to wait the heroes out.

"Super Friends, step out of the lab now. Lay down your weapons and go to your knees, subjugate yourselves before Perpetua, and your lives will be spared," Lena offered on a loudspeaker.

"Alright, everyone, this is it," Kate said to the others.

Team Arrow, Flash, and Legend tore out of the lab and headed towards the apex predator army. "I'll make that lab your tomb if you don't come out," Lena threatened.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little light, right now," Kate smirked as she activated the controls.

The lab tore off its foundations and hovered in the air as rocket engines underneath the structure became active. Laser cannons then emerged from the lab numbering in the dozen on all sides. The lab now dwarfed Lena's ship in firepower. The two ships then squared off with each other before firing.

"Give up. You see the sign in the sky. It means the people side with doom. Our army is endless and we have the mother of all creation on our side. Be smart and surrender," Lena said to the Super Friends.

"On my mark," Kate said to the Super Friends on the ground.

"Then, you will die as fools," Lena sneered. "Kill them all," she ordered her troops.

The apex predators rapidly advanced towards the Super Friends with plasma rifles and bladed limbs. The Super Friends charged forward and slammed into the apex predators with physical fighting and projectiles being fired everywhere. Lena's ship extended its legs and tore into the roof of STAR lab. "I'm almost through your defenses," Lena said confidently.

Flash zipped through the apex predator army getting hundreds of hits before being wounded and being forced back. Oliver fired off explosive-tipped arrows continuously. Black Lightning fired lancing electricity into the apex predator army shocking several at once. Beth, as Batwoman, stole a plasma rifle and fired accurate head-shots. When the plasma rifle would run out of juice, she would steal another one. Additionally, she threw Batarang grenades into the crowd. John Dingle activated his green lantern ring and formed an anti-aircraft gun around himself. He then fired non-stop into the apex predator army taking down scores. Killer Frost let loose an ice blast on the apex predators shattering their bodies as it hit. Lex used his mech suit to fire plasma bursts all around him and heal those that were injured.

Lena's heavily armored ship made short work of STAR labs causing it to crash into the city square significantly damaged. Lena fired on the lab blasting holes and disabling it completely. The apex predators, despite their casualties, began to overwhelm the Super Friends. "It's finally over," Lena said softly from her ship.

"Not quite," Brainiac 5 said, observing from a distance.

There was a sudden flash of light as Mon and Alex entered the battlefield.

"No," Lena said stunned upon seeing Mon.

Mon fired an energy beam through Lena's ship. The damaged ship became titled on its side and then crashed in the city. Mon then put two fingers up and emitted an energy pulse that created a crater a mile in diameter around him. The apex predators were all destroyed in a flash of light along with every building within the circle. The Super Friends took cover inside the ruined STAR lab building. When the smoke faded, thousands of dead apex predator bodies were on the ground.

"Luthor! What did you let them do?" Perpetua snapped at Lena within her mind.

Lena exited her ruined ship and confronted the Super Friends as a new apex predator army materialized on the battlefield. "You think this changes things? All you've done is destroyed more lives. Do you really think you can win?" Lena asked them.

"I may not win but I will go swinging in style. No death is more glorious than that," Mon smirked as he went Super Insane.

"Advance," Lena said to her army.

"I've had enough of your shit. Here's a finger," John Dingle said as he fired green light at Lena creating an explosion around her.

Lena emerged from the smoke in an ultra-violet shield. "Now, my turn," Lena said as she materialized tanks, aircraft, and bombs above John's head. "What the?" John wondered.

"All of that shit is about to drop on your head," Lena smirked as she let it all fall.

John became overwhelmed in the explosion and was incinerated in ultra-violet light. "You bitch," Barry said as he sped towards Lena. He punched her to the jaw before she could even react. "You're no match for the speed force," Barry said to her.

"What about the still force?" Lena asked him as she blasted him with dark energy. Barry began to age rapidly until he lost all of his skin, muscle, and bone finally turning to dust inside his suit.

White Canary then sliced through Lena's back and out the other side with her blade. "Well, look at that. I don't seem to see your heart, Luthor," she said as she sliced her nearly in half.

Lena's body quickly healed from the wound. "You've become an abomination, Lena," Sarah said to her.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills," Lena replied sadly and then blasted Sarah to ash with her ultra-violet ring.

A black device suddenly hit Lena in the face blinding her. Batwoman punched Lena several times to the midsection with electrode gloves. Kate then gave Lena a strong uppercut to the jaw. Lena phased her face so that Batwoman's device fell off her eyes. Lena then extended four-arm limbs from her back and grabbed a hold of Kate. Lena squeezed Kate hard breaking her arms and legs as she kept her suspended off the ground with her arms.

"Tell me, Batwoman. What will break first? Your spirit or your body?" Lena asked her. "The next thing I break will be your neck."

"What are you waiting for?" Kate taunted.

"Nothing at all. I was just talking shit," Lena replied.

Mon suddenly punched Lena off of Kate. The force of the punch sent Lena through several skyscrapers before she crash-landed. Mon then eyed Kate on the ground severely injured. "You okay?" Mon asked concernedly.

"Forget about me. Stay on her," Kate said to him.

Lena got back up annoyed. "I've always wondered what it would feel to be hit by you when you're not holding back. Disappointing."

Mon eyed Kate as she passed out from her injures and then died at his feet. Mon then focused on Lena. "Everything that I am, I earned through hard work and pain. You were merely gifted powers," Mon said insultingly.

"Just like Kara?" Lena mocked.

"You sure know how to trigger me," Mon smirked.

The two clashed in the middle of the city creating a powerful explosion of light. Mon and Lena battled in the air with punches and kicks faster than anyone else could see. Each impact created a shockwave that caused the entire city to shudder. Lena smacked Mon into the Washington Monument causing it to fall over. Mon took hold of the monument's tip, lifted it off the ground, and smacked Lena away with it. Lena landed in the Lincoln Memorial blasting it to pieces on impact. Mon then instantly appeared before Lena and kicked her up into the sky. He then instantly appeared in the sky to backhand her into the capitol building. Mon then fired on the building completely destroying it in a fireball.

"I didn't think you would be a slave, Lena. How sad," Mon mocked her.

"Is it slavery when you get everything you want? To save all that you love?" Lena asked him as she emerged from the flames. "You are Insane. You will never be one of us," she said as she punched Mon several times with her extended limbs.

Mon uppercut her back. "What about glory and honor? What about fighting something far above yourself? Don't you enjoy the challenge?"

"That's only your Insane ego talking," Lena spat.

"When you fought cancer, did you ever think to make a deal with it to save people close to you? Or did you pledge to end cancer forever no matter what it took?" Mon asked her.

"That's rich coming from someone that already knows the cure and refuses to hand it over," Lena said angrily.

Mon went Super Insane 2 and punched Lena to the ground creating a crater on impact. "It's about the journey, not the destination."

Perpetua then appeared towering above them all. "Enough! I will handle you, myself," she said annoyed.

"I was merely toying with them. I can finish them off," Lena said defensively.

"As if?" Mon mocked.

Lex walked over to the injured Lena with his helmet off. "Lena, I sense the good in you, the conflict," he said reaching out his hand to her.

"Sense this," Lena said smacking him away rudely.

Beth went over to Lex to check on his vitals. Lena grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Wait, I have something to tell you," Beth said to her.

"What? That you forgive me or some shit?" Lena asked.

"I just wanted to say...fuck you," Beth gasped.

"Really?" Lena said unimpressed.

"Lena, remember who you are," Lex said and then activated a hologram of Lena Luthor's human appearance.

Lena stared at the image realizing how much she had changed. She looked at her pale Martian hands. The apex predators cornered the Super Friends at the steps of the ruined STAR labs. "Hold them off," Oliver said to all those remaining as they tried to bottleneck them at the entrance.

"All of you, fight. Destroy these false heroes. Kill them. Embrace your fate. A god that loves you. A god that will help you evolve into beings you were always meant to be. Tell them, Luthor. Tell them all!" Perpetua ordered.

"Perpetua doesn't inspire you to reach up but tempts you to reach down, into the past, into the basest elements of your nature. She asks that you serve her by serving yourself," J'onn said in Lena's mind.

"Shut up," Lena spat back.

"You are a hero, Lena. You're better than this. I will always fight for you, not against you," J'onn said in her mind.

Perpetua noticed Lena's hesitation to respond. "I'm...sorry," Lena said befuddled.

The doom sigil then appeared in the night sky strong as ever. "I don't understand," Oliver said dismayed.

"We lost the vote," Alex realized.

"Yes, little ones, you did. But don't feel bad. It couldn't have gone any other way. I always knew they would choose me," Perpetua said victoriously as she stood over the planet Earth in giant form.

Lena eyed Lex. "Get out of here," she warned him.

"Not without you," he refused.

Beth looked over the body of Kate and knelt down. "I know what I must do," she said as she grieved over her.

"Well...shit," Mon frowned as Perpetua became so large she dominated the entire sky.

Perpetua crowed over her apparent victory. "I made this universe, after all. You see, I'm not a villain. I'm just ahead of the curve. I am the beginning and the end. I designed all of this. The choice this universe has made is real. This world has no place for you. That is the final truth and no mind is fast enough to escape it. Now, they have chosen, so we can end this story as it was always meant to be."

Mon touched Perpetua's foot and then put two fingers to his forehead. In an instant, they were both gone.

* * *

Perpetua soon found herself on Titan a distance away from Earth. "Fool, I can convert the entire universe to doom. There is no place you can escape from me," she said to Mon.

"I'm not here to escape but to fight you without interference from the others," Mon smiled insanely.

Perpetua then noticed a large spirit bomb, a floating orb the size of a moon in the sky. "The fuck?" she wondered.

"During the battle, I collected the energy of every lifeform on Earth including your army. Enough energy to kill them all from exhaustion. You see, everything on Earth either dies to you or dies to me," Mon smirked.

Perpetua eyed Earth and realized what Mon had done. The entire population of the planet was now dead from involuntarily donating their energy to the spirit bomb. "You son-of-a-bitch," she spat.

"I know," Mon replied and then threw the spirit bomb at her.

Perpetua raised her hand to stop the bomb. The two struggled as they pushed the bomb towards one another. "All for nothing," Perpetua said to him as she increased in size to that of a star.

Mon used his other hand and fired a beam straight through her chest and out the other side. "A mere pinprick," Perpetua mocked.

"That's the idea," Mon said and then instantly disappeared along with the spirit bomb.

Perpetua then realized that Mon had taken his spirit bomb inside her very body. Mon laughed insanely as he detonated the bomb inside her. Perpetua tensed up in pain as the spirit bomb blasted a sizeable hole in her chest. Perpetua screamed in agony and was then blasted to pieces all across the solar system. The explosion could be seen from Earth within an hour.

"Could it be?" an exhausted Lena asked hopefully.

On the ground were thousands of dead apex predators and humans from Mon's spirit bomb. All of the remaining Super Friends were dead at the steps of STAR labs. Beth could barely move as bodies were littered all around her. She looked over at Lex, unconscious but still alive. Brainiac 5 then decloaked next to them. Lena stared at him with hateful eyes.

"You were here to just observe the battle?" Lena asked him.

"Of course," he said nonchalantly.

"So, you don't care about justice or doom, life or death?" Lena asked him.

"I care about nothing. Everything you've done, everything you have thought of, I have recorded," he said standing over her weak body. "That is why I want you to keep living...for me," he said giving her an injection to help her get better.

"Tell me, when did I become your lab rat?" Lena asked angrily.

"The moment we met," Brainiac 5 replied. "Know that I hold you in very high regard, Miss Luthor. I expect even greater things from you in the future."

"Fuck you, Barney," Lena said spitefully.

Brainiac 5 then sensed Perpetua was coming back together from the spirit bomb blast. He took hold of Beth and Lex and opened a portal. Lena merely stared as they left leaving a ruined Earth-1 behind.

* * *

**Earth-38**

Brainiac 5 exited the portal with Beth and Lex in his arms. He proceeded to drop them on the floor and signaled for medical personnel to take them away. Kara walked over to him expecting the worse. "No one else?" she asked hopefully.

"No one else," Brainiac 5 replied. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kara began to cry as she grieved for Alex and Mon. "How did they die?" he asked him.

"With honor," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"I have to bring them back. No one gets left behind," Kara said wiping away tears.

"Alex's body is at STAR labs in DC. There's nothing of Mon to recover," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara merely nodded. She then went through the portal and arrived at Earth-1. She quickly found Alex's body among hills of dead bodies killed in the battle or by Mon's spirit bomb. She found Alex's body at the steps of STAR lab near the dead body of Oliver Queen and the rest of the Super Friends. She knelt down and touched her forehead.

"I'll make this right," Kara said to her as she closed her eyes. A humanoid Perpetua walked towards Kara, her power diminished a bit from Mon's spirit bomb. Kara eyed her warily as she approached. "I will honor my agreement with Lena Luthor. Your Earth shall not be touched so long as she serves me faithfully. Now, go," she ordered her.

Kara merely nodded and then picked up Alex off the ground. Lena watched silently as Kara went back to Earth-38 through a portal. Perpetua advanced on Lena. "Despite the casualties, I have won this universe. I can read your thoughts, Lena. You felt...hope at my demise."

Lena said nothing to that expecting to be destroyed. "You are my general because our interests intersect. I want a race of immortal apex predator to serve me and you simply wish to preserve life and the wonders of each universe. As long as that remains the case, your Earth is safe. Do we understand each other?" Perpetua asked.

"Perfectly," Lena replied.

"Then, come. We have much work to do," Perpetua said to her.


	45. Days of Future Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a last-ditch effort to stop Perpetua, our heroes go back in time to recruit the past versions of Mon, Karina, Alex, Nia, and J'onn to bring about the Totality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time periods will be marked according to the Adventures of Supergirl Seasons.

A fifteen-year-old Alex stretched her bow ready to fire an arrow at a target on a tree in Midvale at her parents' backyard. "Okay, hold on, don't shoot," Jeremiah told her right at her side. "You see where you're going?"

Alex nodded, determined to shoot a bullseye. "Alright, let's make sure we get there," Jeremiah said looking her over. "Move your feet this way, hips here, okay," he positioned her. "Can you see?"

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"How about now?" Jeremiah asked as he playfully pushed her hair into her face. The two had a good laugh smiling. "Ready?"

"Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard or both?" Eliza asked getting some hotdogs out.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" a fourteen-year-old Kara wondered.

"Two mustard, please. Thanks, Eliza," Jeremiah called out.

"Got it," Eliza gave the thumbs up. "Kara, mayo, or mustard?"

"How about none of the above? You got ketchup?" Kara asked.

"Ketchup, it is," Eliza allowed.

Jeremiah and Alex went back to bow shooting. "Mind your elbow," Jeremiah instructed her.

Alex then shot a perfect bullseye. Jeremiah laughed and gave her a high-five. "Get your arrow."

Kara took her two hotdogs and immediately inhaled them. Once she was finished, she looked around and found no one. "What the?" she wondered. She looked in every direction but Alex, Jeremiah, and Eliza were all gone. Kara looked around frantically using her falcon vision to see where they had gone and found nothing. Kara then started freaking out as if she were having an anxiety attack.

* * *

An adult Kara woke up with a scream and started panting heavily. The lights went on as Brainiac 5 entered the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a nightmare," Kara said dismissively feeling cold and sweaty. "Check vitals," she ordered.

Brainiac 5 calmly checked her vitals and withdrew his hand. "The child is fine."

"This plan of ours has to work. I can't live without them," Kara said referring to Alex and Mon.

"We're low on time. We could be annihilated at any moment," he reminded her.

"Is everyone here, yet?" Kara asked.

"They will be soon," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You know that I never hold any advice you say to me against you, right?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"I do," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well...good," Kara said getting out of bed. "I've never thanked you for everything that you've done for me and the people I care about."

"You have not," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"Good talk," Kara said embarrassed, and then got herself ready.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Kara entered a small conference room that held Alex's casket with an American flag draped over it. She couldn't help but use her X-ray vision to see Alex's body inside, perfectly preserved. Kara then composed herself and entered the main hall meeting up with Brainiac 5, Lex, and Beth. "It's going to be okay," Kara assured them.

Alina entered the room and eyed Kara. "She may have been a clone but she was a dear colleague. I'll do what I can to keep the world safe," she pledged in Russian.

"Thank you," Kara replied in Russian.

Kara then felt a sense of dread as a tearful Kelly entered the room. "Can I see her?" she asked referring to Alex's casket.

"Barney, show her the way," Kara requested.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said and then led her away.

In a flash of light, VP Pence then appeared in the room in suit and tie. "I have more bad news."

* * *

**Earth-1 Promethean Galaxy**

Lena dragged the Batman Who Laughs' ass before Perpetua on her battle station. He was disarmed of his weapons and looking pathetically beaten. "What is this?" Batman Who Laughs wondered as he looked around.

"This is the godhead, Batman. This is where you die," Lena told him.

"Luthor, what have you brought before me?" Perpetua asked as she sat on her throne.

"I have stymied the dark infection that spread through the heart of the multiverse. I have subjugated the source of that power and brought it before you. It must be destroyed so we can finish our work," Lena said as she forced Batman Who Laughs to his knees.

"Well done, loyal servant," Perpetua complimented her.

"You loyal bitch, fetching the bad thing and bringing it to your owner," Batman Who Laughs mocked.

"Shut the fuck up," Lena snapped at him.

"No, I've waited a long time for this. I know all about you, Perpetua. I delivered Luthor to you by mentioning your name," Batman Who Laughs said as he stood back up.

"To what ends, creature?" Perpetua questioned.

"You are the mother of reality as I am the child of unreality. I see and know things you don't. Let me tell you what your bitch has missed," Batman Who Laughs smiled. "You think you destroyed the Vindicators, Super Friends, Justice League, whatever the fuck they call themselves. But in reality, they're plotting on a course to topple you if you don't act quickly."

"He's lying. He's just trying to survive," Lena interrupted.

"Luthor was a good bitch. She served you well, but she doesn't have the mind for the work you need. She pretends she's bigger than she really is. She hasn't even figured out that your promise to keep Earth-38 safe from doom was merely a fiction," Batman Who Laughs pointed out.

"What are you saying?" Lena asked becoming anxious.

"You don't need a pet anymore. You need a righthand man. A strong righthand man that knows how to destroy the heroes of Earth who will rise to stop you. You need me," Batman Who Laughs pitched.

Lena turned her right arm into a blade and attempted to slice Batman Who Laughs through. Perpetua paralyzed her place before she could stab him. "I have given you everything, my mind, my body, my friends and family, even my name. You can't seriously entertain this madness," Lena beseeched her.

"Silence," Perpetua ordered. "You have been useful to me, Luthor, until now. The deal I made with you to spare Earth-38 from doom has been used against me. The Over-Monitor hides there and is no doubt planning to use that universe as a base to fight me. You never believed in doom, Luthor. You simply joined me to preserve your little world. You're soft on your friends, they hold you back. This man, on the other hand, is a true believer."

"Tell me, would you be willing to sacrifice your own dark universe to serve me, to zealously spread doom, and to destroy every single one of my enemies," Perpetua asked Batman Who Laughs.

"Without hesitation," Batman Who Laughs smiled.

"My friends, please forgive me," Lena said remorsefully as she realized her fate.

Perpetua lazily pointed her finger at Lena and vaporized her on the spot. Batman Who Laughs merely chuckled at the spot where Lena was. "Pity, it's tough finding good help these days," he joked. "At least now you can stop pretending you have any intention of that Earth surviving what you want to do with the multiverse."

"Do not think for a moment that I trust you. I sense your need. Tell me, creature. Tell me these things I cannot see. Tell me how to stop these heroes from their current course of action," Perpetua requested.

"Oh, I think you'll find it's a good one," Batman Who Laughs replied. "Look into my mind. See what I have in store for them."

Perpetua laughed as read his mind. "Oh, my, that is a new one," she said amused.

* * *

**Earth-38 Tokyo**

It was a cliche stormy night in the streets of Tokyo when two Yakuza thugs were shot in the head dropping them. A hooded figured fought off the third man and then threw him out a window. The hooded figure proceeded to clear each of the rooms with automatic gunfire. Bodies were tossed out the window into the streets. The hooded figure and the Yakuza boss landed on the pavement with swords in their hands. "Why are you doing this?" Yakuza boss asked in Japanese. "We never did anything to you."

The hooded figure didn't reply. The two engaged each other with their swords in close combat. "You're crazy," Yakuza boss said as she clashed with the hooded figure's bladed armband. The hooded figure punched the Yakuza boss back and placed his sword at his neck. Yakuza boss defiantly pushed the blade away and continued the fight. The hooded figure quickly sliced across Yakuza's boss's abdomen and a strike to his neck.

Yakuza boss fell to his knees as he clutched his bleeding neck. "Wait, I'll give you everything. What do you want?" he asked the hooded figure.

"What I want you can't give me," the hooded figure denied. He then sliced his head off. The hooded figure wiped his blade clean off his sleeves like a boss. "You shouldn't be here," the hooded figure said taking off his mask and hood to reveal himself as Jeremiah Danvers.

"Neither should you. I mean...what the fuck is this?" Kelly asked dismayed while carrying an umbrella.

"I'm working," Jeremiah said dismissively.

"You mean this isn't some revenge crusade because there's a hole in your heart you're hoping to fill with gratuitous violence?" Kelly asked.

"No, why?" Jeremiah asked obliviously. "I got a job to do."

"Is that what you call this?" Kelly asked unimpressed. "Killing all these people isn't going to bring Alex back."

Jeremiah gave her a haunted look. "What about Alex?"

* * *

**Metropolis**

A subdued Jeremiah joined the team after getting off a transport jet. "What's your plan?" he asked softly.

"We're sending teams to different time periods to collect Mon, Alex, J'onn, Nia, and Karina from the past to this time period. We then create the totality here and use it to destroy Perpetua before she arrives in the universe to destroy us," Brainiac 5 summarized.

"Wait...I thought Lena made a deal," Lex said confused.

"Lena has fallen out of favor with Perpetua. Her right-hand man is now the Batman Who Laughs," Pence said grimly.

"Jesus," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"Fallen out of favor? What does that mean?" Lex pressed.

"She's dead," Pence said bluntly.

Lex looked away grieved and took a moment to collect himself. "Perpetua has now destroyed Earth-22, the Earth where Batman Who Laughs is from. That means...our Batman and his sidekicks are...dead," Pence added.

"That means an attack on our Earth is imminent," Beth figured.

"Yes, I wouldn't delay if I were you. Perpetua is confined to the three-dimensional plane by my presence. This is the only edge you have to defeating her. Perpetua has also been using Nia to predict future events," Pence said.

"What are the teams?" Jeremiah asked getting down to business.

"Kelly and Jeremiah will get Alex, Barney will get Nia, I will get Mon, Alina will get Karina, and Lex will get Hank," Kara listed off.

"What do you want me to do?" Beth asked feeling left out.

"You need to guard the DEO fortress. Kill anything that tries to get in," Kara ordered.

"Wait...if we're using time travel, won't we come back instantly after we're done?" Kelly asked confused.

"No, there will be an error delay that could be seconds, minutes, hours. Perpetua could attack us during that delay," Brainiac 5 replied.

"John will stay behind as well and bring God's wrath upon Perpetua's armies. Right...John?" Kara said looking straight at him.

"Yeah, sure," he said nonchalantly while wearing sunglasses.

"Won't I get arrested immediately if I show my face at the DEO?" Lex questioned.

"We're banking that Hank will read your mind and will be less of an asshole than he usually is," Kara said. "Any more questions? Good, let's suit up."

* * *

Moments later, Kelly, Jeremiah, Brainiac 5, Lex, Kara, and Alina suited up to go back in time. Kara's suit was outrageously flexible to deal with her shape. "The time travel device will probably not harm the baby," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"Thanks, Barney," Kara said nervously.

The six stepped onto the platform while Beth and John looked on. "Alright, give it up to the B-team," Kara joked to those present and then gave Brainiac 5 the nod.

The machine became active with static electricity dancing around them. The floor then became translucent revealing a red-hot glow underneath them and then suddenly all six of them were gone. Alarm bells then went off as alien ships entered Earth's atmosphere dropping off armies of apex predators. John and Beth went outside the DEO fortress and saw Metropolis under siege.

"Well...shit," John sighed.

John went back inside and opened a case displaying his holy shotgun. He proceeded to attach his dragon's breath device to the weapon. He then took two brass knuckles and placed them on his hands. "Is that going to be enough?" Beth asked doubtfully.

"We'll see, won't we," John replied.

* * *

**DEO Season 1x15**

The DEO base was a flurry of activity after Indigo nearly nuked Metropolis. "I want to know how the fuck she was able to access a nuclear warhead. What dumbass general was it that entered a missile silo with a cell phone?" Hank raged to the Pentagon.

Lex then nonchalantly appeared in the command center. "What the fuck?" Hank mouthed as he saw him.

"I'll take him into custody," a DEO agent said taking out some cuffs.

"I can explain. Just read my mind," Lex said to Hank.

"You killed two dozen of my men and hundreds of others with that Doomsday stunt you pulled. More importantly, you got Superman killed and that is something I cannot forgive," Hank said angrily.

"I know who you are, J'onn J'onzz. Just give me a chance. It's really important you listen to me," Lex said to him.

"What is he talking about?" the DEO agent asked Hank.

"No idea. Lock him up," Hank ordered.

* * *

**Naltoria-5 Years Prior to Season 1**

Brainiac 5 casually snuck around the halls of the Naltoria's capital appearing as a woman to blend in with their matriarchal society. She passed by a prison exclusively containing male rebels. As she went through the halls, she eyed statues of prominent Naltorian women of the past. Upon seeing the Naltorian queen and her escort, Brainiac 5 took cover. Liquid metal oozed out of his body and then became humanoid. The liquid metal humanoid then became a female Brainiac 5 in appearance. The original solid Brainiac 5 emitted a hologram over his cybernetic body. The two stared at each other amused.

"Priority one is to extract all of Naltoria's knowledge from its databanks," Brainiac 5 informed the other.

"I wouldn't expect any different," the second Brainiac 5 smirked.

"Priority two is to acquire Nia Nal," Brainiac 5 ordered the second one.

"Our data files on Nia Nal's appearance is obsolete," the second one pointed out.

"Let's fix that," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

**Metropolis-Season 2x3**

Kara inputted the code at the DEO in downtown Metropolis and entered. She didn't make eye contact with any of the agents and quickly made her way to Hank's collection of prisoners. In one particular cell was a severely injured Mon-El. He gave her a weird look upon seeing her pregnant appearance. "Who knocked you up?" he asked rudely.

"You did," Kara replied.

"Bullshit," Mon doubted.

"I'm from the future, and I need your help. I know you just think of me as some dumb entitled blond that was blessed with superpowers she never earned, but you will, in time, see me as a big deal," Kara told him.

Mon scoffed at that. "You're easy on the eyes but you're no Insane. My people will come for me," he said confidently.

"Well, when you're right, you're right, but I end up killing them all. After the battle, you're the only one left," Kara revealed.

"No fucking way," he doubted. "I think I hate you, now."

"I know you do but I'm the only one that can make you stronger. In my time, you achieve the legend of the Super Insane. You surpass not one but four Super Insane accessions all because of me," Kara said arrogantly.

"No shit?" Mon wondered.

"I know all about your instant transmission technique," Kara revealed spooking him. "Right now, you can only go from one planet to another. But in my time, you can cross the entire galaxy in an instant. It's the one thing you can do that I can't do."

"I never told you about that," Mon said dumbfounded.

"Not yet," Kara nodded.

"What do you want?" Mon asked finally.

* * *

**DEO Season 1x15**

Lex was placed in handcuffs in front of Hank in an interrogation room. "Just read my mind, alright," Lex said impatiently.

"I already have. I'm just thinking of what to do next," Hank smirked.

"What?" Lex thought he misheard.

"One of the reasons why I didn't kill you in your cell was that I made a promise to Lionel that I would never harm his boy. Now that I know he was a clone and the original Lex died years ago, I can now kill his ass without remorse," Hank smiled.

"That would change the future dramatically. I wouldn't even be created," Lex said alarmed.

"I don't give a shit. You see, to me, your past is my present. With the knowledge you've just given me, I now know where Fort Ross is. I can order a tactical nuke on that location and end the Kryptonian threat once and for all without Supergirl's help. I know to prevent Mon-El from contacting his Insane fleet, so they never arrive here. Finally, I am going to be the hero of this story. It's no longer the _Adventures of Supergirl_ but the motherfucking _Adventures of Hank_ ," Hank smiled at the thought of it.

Lex gave him a stupified look. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you," Hank laughed.

"I need you to come back with me to the future. Your mind is the key to the totality to defeat Perpetua," Lex said seriously.

"If I go with you and I die, I'll be dooming my own time," Hank declined.

"Alex can take over the DEO," Lex suggested.

Hank laughed at that. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder."

"Without you, there is no future. Our Earth, our universe, all dies in an instant," Lex told him. "Once we've won, you can go back to this time."

"If we win," Hank doubted."If this be the end, maybe I'd like to enjoy myself for a couple of years."

"Hank, you're a miserable bastard. You don't enjoy anything," Lex said to him.

"Alright, I'll go. What's the worse that could happen? Supergirl trying to take over the world while I'm gone?" Hank rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Naltoria-5 Years Prior to Season 1**

Brainiac 5 finally came across Nia's ancestral home and buzzed the residents. Isabel came to the door. "How can I help you?" she asked concernedly as Brainiac 5 was dressed as a police officer.

"I just need to ask your son some questions. Can I speak to him please?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"You could if he were here. He went to the commercial sector," Isabel replied.

"What did he do this time?" Maeve asked condescendingly as she came to the door.

Brainiac 5 didn't reply to her. "Can I have a picture of your son?" Brainiac 5 asked Isabel.

"Here," she said giving him a thumb drive filled with family pictures.

"Good-looking boy. You mind if I keep this?" Brainiac 5 asked as he inputted the thumb drive into a datapad.

"No, keep it. He's not in real trouble, is he?" Isabel asked worriedly.

"No, I wouldn't be too worried," Brainiac 5 lied.

Soon thereafter, Brainiac 5 scanned for Nia at the mall and started questioning random teens if they had seen him. At the arcade, Nia was blissfully unaware of Brainiac 5's approach until he was almost on him. He immediately bailed and went down a corridor to exit the mall. Brainiac 5 quickly went after him. Nia then stopped as a second Brainiac 5 approached him from the opposite direction.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," he said lamely.

Brainiac 5 scanned Nia to determine that it was him. His face was completely different and unrecognizable from before. There was also no evidence of any female hormone therapy. "We need to talk," Brainiac 5 said to him.

* * *

**PATRIOT Season 5x15**

Karina wore casual clothes in the middle of the forest all by herself outside the PATRIOT facility. She was humming to herself as she listened to an iPod. Alina then snuck up on her. "What's wrong?" Karina asked seeing her fallen face.

"I'm from the future, several months from now. I need you to come back with me. You have within you the totality. It's the only way to defeat this interdimensional being called Perpetua," Alina told her.

"Why can't Kara do it?" Karina asked suspiciously.

"She's pregnant. It has to be you," Alina said.

"Pregnant? What the fuck? How? Why?" Karina asked stunned.

"I don't know how it happened," Alina admitted.

"Can I get pregnant, too?" Karina wondered.

"Karina: focus," Alina scolded.

"Wait, why did you have to go back to the past to get me? What happened to...me?" Karina asked.

"You died sacrificing yourself for Kara and her unborn child," Alina said bluntly.

"Is that all I am? To be a spare for her?" Karina asked resentfully.

"You have a chance to destroy the evilest thing in the multiverse. Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for?" Alina asked seriously.

"So, she's basically space-Hitler," Karina realized.

"Yes," Alina confirmed.

"Let's go then," Karina agreed.

* * *

**Season 3x1-Metropolis**

Alex made out with Maggie in her bed as if she were getting out all of her sexual frustration over the years at once. The two kissed passionately, touched each other all over, and started stripping each other down. Never had they been so much in love, so attracted to one another. No issue could ever pull them apart. "I love you, Alex," Maggie said sincerely.

"I love you, too," Alex said.

The door was suddenly kicked in as Jeremiah in a black security outfit stepped in. In his hand was a pistol. He quickly cleared the room and then put the pistol back in his holster. Alex and Maggie, half-naked as they were, simply gawked at him. "I have a visual on her," Jeremiah radioed Kelly downstairs keeping guard on the entrance.

"Dad...what the fuck?" Alex demanded of him.


	46. Dark Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Constantine keeps Perpetua's army at bay while our heroes continue their mission in the past. The final conclusion to Adventures of Batwoman Season 1.5.

The Batman Who Laughs grinned insanely as he led an army of apex predators to the DEO fortress. John Constantine casually exited the DEO and confronted the army all by himself with his holy shotgun in one hand and a cigarette in the other. For this occasion, gum wouldn't cut it. John smoked his cigarette unconcerned with the army in front of him. Batman Who Laughs gave him the courtesy to finish before approaching him.

"Hi, my name is John. You are in violation of the balance. Leave immediately...or I will deport you," John said to them all.

Batman Who Laughs merely laughed and then motioned for his army to fire on him. Thousands of beams hit John all at once from multiple angles throwing dust and smoke into the air. "More," Batman Who Laughs ordered.

The army kept it up firing non-stop. "More!" Batman Who Laughs shouted insanely.

Finally, the army stopped firing as their weapons needed a cool-off period. John remained standing not even ruffled. Batman Who Laughs sneered upon seeing John alive and well. "How?"

"Lu won't let me die while I'm in a state of grace," John smirked.

"The Devil, huh?" Batman Who Laughs mocked. "I don't believe in him."

"Well, he believes in you," John shot back.

Batman Who Laughs merely chuckled and motioned for a squad to take John down. With his holy shotgun, John blasted the squad to pieces before they could get to him. The blessed shotgun shells shattered their bodies upon impact. "You're empty," Batman Who Laughs pointed out after John's little stunt.

"I have one left," John corrected taking a shell out of his pocket.

"I'm right here," Batman Who Laughs challenged leaving his chest wide open.

The weather became stormy around them and then it started to rain. The two sides stared at each other as they became soaked. "Is this part of your plan, John? To get us all wet?" Batman Who Laughs mocked.

"Not exactly," John said dryly and then fired his last shell into the air. The shell detonated in the sky creating dozens of lightning strikes in the clouds. When the rain came down, the army began to sizzle and burn.

"Holy water?" Batman Who Laughs wondered as he felt his skin burn.

The thousands of apex predators on the battlefield roared in pain as the rain felt like acid to them. Their bodies deteriorated until they fell apart. The hovering ships lost control of themselves and plummeted to the ground creating fantastic explosions. Batman Who Laughs merely smirked and revealed his scythe blade.

"Shall we do this the old fashion way? One-on-one?" he asked him.

"Sure, why not?" John replied.

* * *

**Season 3x01-Metropolis**

Maggie sheepishly put her clothes back on and went towards the exit door of the apartment. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Danvers," she said awkwardly and then left the room.

As Maggie went down the hall, she passed by Kelly. The two gave each other a glance, neither recognizing the other. Kelly waited for Maggie to be gone and then went inside Alex's apartment. "Really? You just waltz in unannounced like you own the place? How the fuck did you get in?" Alex asked.

Jeremiah held up her apartment key. "You place it behind the heater unit," he said.

Alex grabbed the key from him. Kelly then entered and eyed Alex with a storm of emotions. "This is Kelly Olsen, Jimmy's sister," Jeremiah introduced.

"Funny, James never mentioned you once," Alex said skeptically.

"Yeah, not surprised," Kelly replied.

"We're here because we need you to come with us to the future. You have a force inside you that can help destroy a very powerful interdimensional being," Kelly explained.

"What force?" Alex wondered.

"The Phoenix Force. It's a force that creates and destroys life on all the planets of the universe. It bends reality to its will," Kelly said.

"This sounds like bullshit and I have to get to work," Alex said dismissively.

Jeremiah held her back so she couldn't leave the apartment. "This is important. If you don't come with us, the universe dies in two years," he said seriously.

"So, what am I doing in two years?" Alex asked.

"You died," Kelly said bluntly while trying to keep her emotions in check.

Alex took a seat in her easy chair. "So, what else happens to me?"

"It's not relevant," Jeremiah told her off.

"I'm not going with you unless you tell me what I want to know," Alex said stubbornly.

"What do you want to know?" Jeremiah relented.

"Did you come to my wedding?" Alex asked her father.

"No," he replied.

"What he means to say is that there was no wedding. I'm sorry," Kelly said delicately.

"No wedding? What happened to Maggie? Did she die?" Alex asked stunned.

"No, you two broke up," Kelly said uncomfortably. "Over kids."

Alex gave a dumbfounded look as she slouched in her chair. "So, am I a mother in the future?" she asked.

"No," Jeremiah said bluntly.

"Then...what the fuck?" Alex asked outraged.

"You made the DEO your whole life, Alex. It was Kara that got married and had a family," Jeremiah said to her.

"But it's not too late to have what you want," Kelly encouraged her.

Alex gave Kelly an odd look. "What are we to each other?"

"Just a friend," Jeremiah answered for Kelly. "Look, we don't have time for twenty questions. Get off your ass and come with us," he ordered her.

"I bet us breaking up makes your day," Alex said scornfully.

"It did," Jeremiah said rudely.

"Well, okay, shall we?" Kelly said awkwardly as she gave Alex a time-travel device.

Alex tore out of the apartment and ran off down the hall. "Fuck," Jeremiah said as she left.

"We have to tell her the whole truth," Kelly said to him.

Jeremiah hesitated at that. "I think...our interests don't intersect on this."

"What?" Kelly asked shocked and appalled.

"I'd rather Alex single than with Maggie...or you," Jeremiah said honestly.

"Wow, okay, I get it. You have strong moral convictions," Kelly babbled.

"And this is why you people always lose. You try to understand, to tolerate, to accommodate people like me. I'll never compromise...not even in the face of armageddon," Jeremiah said to her.

"If Alex knows there's someone out there that loves her and wants to have children with her, she will come with us to the future," Kelly argued.

"Maybe," Jeremiah said uncertainly.

"I'm going to tell her," Kelly said.

"She won't believe you," Jeremiah predicted.

* * *

**Naltoria-5 years Prior to Season 1**

A still female-looking Brainiac 5 sat Nia down at a cafe. "What will you be ordering?" the male waiter asked Brainiac 5.

"Naltorian tea for both of us," Brainiac 5 ordered.

Nia gave a resentful look as the waiter didn't even acknowledge his existence. "So, you're from the future?" Nia asked in a boyish voice.

"Yes, ten years from now. I am Brainiac systems Model 5," she told him. "I need your help. You have within you the totality of time."

"What do you mean? I'm not a Dreamer," Nia said confused.

"You will," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"How is that possible? I'm a boy," Nia doubted.

"The matriarchy doesn't want society to know that both men and women can have the Dreamer gift. You do have it and you will become a symbol to the Naltorian male resistance," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Really? Wow," Nia said stunned. "Maeve will be so hurt when she finds out."

"You shouldn't tell her until she's ready to know," Brainiac 5 advised.

"So, what am I to you? Are we friends?" Nia asked awkwardly.

"We're actually lovers. I'm here because your future self was captured by an interdimensional being called Perpetua. I can't find a way to free you, so I'm here now," Brainiac 5 replied.

"This is deep. You know, I never thought about what it would mean to be a husband, a father...a man," Nia said reflectively. "It's just been so hard here on this world with all the discrimination and prejudice."

"I understand completely but on our Earth, you will have all the privilege. You and your family will move there shortly," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Dreamer powers and male privilege on another planet? It's like a dream come true," Nia said excitedly.

"Doesn't it?" Brainiac 5 smiled.

"Am I...a good partner for you," Nia asked anxiously.

"The best I could hope for," Brainiac 5 replied. "I have another secret to tell you. Your ancestor is a woman named Nura Nal a thousand years from now. She's a good friend of mine. Your seed will produce the greatest Dreamer of all time," Brainiac 5 told him.

Nia nodded. "I feel like such an idiot, though. Sometimes, I feel confused about my identity."

"You're not an idiot. You're talking to the smartest being in the universe. I would know," Brainiac 5 said. "You're just like every other young man wondering what their place is."

"What if I fail?" Nia asked dramatically.

"Everyone fails to become what they wish to be but the measure of a hero is how they succeed being who they are. Neo, I need you to be the man you were meant to be," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Well, okay then," Nia agreed.

* * *

**Season 2x4-Metropolis**

Kara and Mon walked down the streets of Metropolis while everyone else was investigating an alien fight club. "I promise you'll never find another like me. I know...I can be a handful at times. I never think before I jump. I just do...things," Kara pitched herself to him. "I know you're the type of guy all the girls want and there's a lot of hot chicks out there," she said pointing them out.

"Go on," Mon allowed.

"Sometimes, I can be a real psycho. I never let things alone, you know? And trouble always seems to follow me wherever I go. But I'm not like the others here. I'm like a rainbow of colors even though I'm completely straight. When it comes to being a lover, you will never find another like me," Kara promised.

Mon considered that thoughtfully. "I know I tend to make everything about me," he said.

There was an awkward pause between them. "Go on," Kara allowed.

"There's more to me than just what you see," Mon continued.

"Oh, don't I know it," Kara agreed.

"I would never bore you. I'm not like all the other good-looking guys on this planet," he said pointing them out as they continued their walk. "I am the summer to your winter, your heated passion to your cold-bloodedness. I can assure you that there is no one more Insane than me," Mon told her.

"You can't spell awesome without me," Kara told him.

"Is that a fact?" Mon asked skeptically not fully grasping the English language.

"That's the fun of me," Kara enticed.

Mon eyed Kara's pregnant belly. "I can sense the Insane energy coming from the child. It is mine," he realized. "The question is: Are you my first wife or just a side-chick?"

"Do you think I would ever let another woman of yours live?" Kara asked dangerously.

"Far be it for me to question my future self. Is it a son?" Mon asked of her unborn child.

"Yes," Kara lied.

"I'm ready to die a glorious death against this Perpetua...again," Mon smiled.

* * *

**Season 3x1-Metropolis**

Jeremiah found Alex in a nearby park near a hiking ledge on a mountain. "How did you find me?" Alex asked him.

"Hank gave me your coordinates," Jeremiah replied.

Alex nodded not surprised. "The woman that was with you. She claimed that she was my lover from the future and that we were diligently looking to have kids."

Jeremiah said nothing to that. "Is it true?" Alex pressed. Jeremiah struggled to answer feeling conflicted. Any hope he had of Alex returning to a traditional lifestyle would end with Kelly. If he confirmed their love, he would lose the war. But if he didn't tell her, she would never leave Maggie behind to defeat Perpetua. Alex eyed her father realizing whatever he said would be the absolute truth.

"It is," Jeremiah said softly.

Alex stared at her father in stunned disbelief. "You expect me to believe that James Olsen's sister comes out of nowhere, is also gay, and we end up together?"

"I didn't write the script," Jeremiah said dryly.

"This is bullshit," Alex said to him.

"Do you think I want you to know that Kelly and you make it? God, I wish I could tell you that you're married to a man with kids already, but you're not. I'm telling you because it's the truth," Jeremiah told her with tears down his face.

Alex was also teary-eyed realizing her engagement with Maggie was doomed to fail. "I can still fix this. I can persuade her and when the time comes, I'll be prepared for Perpetua."

"No, you can't," Maggie said exiting the forest.

"Maggie?" Alex wondered.

"I don't like it any more than you do. But you have to let me go. You have to save the universe," Maggie told her. "These last several months have been the happiest of my life. I want to thank you for that."

"Don't go all sacrificial on me, Maggie," Alex objected.

"You think I like this?" Maggie asked painfully.

Alex and Maggie touched foreheads as they embraced. "Go with him," Maggie encouraged.

"No, fuck that," Alex refused.

Maggie eyed the ledge and then back to Alex. "Tell my father I love him," she said and then intentionally dropped off the ledge.

"No!" Alex shrieked as she got down and grabbed Maggie's arm preventing her from falling to her death.

Jeremiah was immediately at Alex's side to keep them both from falling. "Let me go," Maggie said to Alex as they dangled.

"No, please no," Alex said painfully as her arm was strained to its maximum.

"It's okay," Maggie said and twisted her arm out of Alex's grip. She fell to the bottom and died instantly. Jeremiah then pulled Alex away from the ledge.

* * *

**DEO Fortress-Present**

John pulled out two pistols and fired off their magazines quickly blasting Batman Who Laughs full of holes. Out of bullets, John detached his dragon's fire from his holy shotgun and roasted Batman Who Laughs in flames. John stepped through the flames and then proceeded to beat the shit out of Batman Who Laughs with his blessed brass knuckles. Batman Who Laughs fell to the ground with a broken jaw, burns, and bullet holes.

"So, did I win?" John asked.

"Not quite," Batman Who Laughs chuckled as another apex predator army stormed the DEO.

The DEO became fully armed with Gattling guns, artillery cannons, and missiles. The DEO's weapon systems turned on blasting the apex predators with everything it had killing scores of then. John watched unconcernedly as explosions were all around him. The DEO then got hit by cloaked ships in the air. John rolled up his sleeves and then forced his arm tattoos together.

"Into the light, I command thee," he said the incantation.

The cloaked ships then became visible. The DEO fired on the ships blasting them to pieces in the air with anti-aircraft missiles. Batman Who Laughs eyed the destruction around him enjoying it. An impatient Perpetua then appeared as tall as skyscrapers before John. "You dare to defy me, mortal?" Perpetua asked him.

John took out another cigarette feeling he had earned it. "Yeah."

* * *

Inside the DEO fortress, Alina and Karina appeared on the platform. "Perpetua's armies are on top of us," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Who is holding them off?" Alina asked.

"John Constantine," Brainiac 5 replied.

Alina gave him a confused look. "Karina, we need you to hold them off until the others arrive."

Karina nodded and then entered the battlefield as Supergirl. John noticed her and then formed a spell around him and her. "As long as I live, you will live as long as you stay in this circle," he said to her.

"What makes you think you'll live?" Karina asked him.

"Lu won't let me die just yet," John replied.

"The fuck?" Karina wondered.

"Help me," John sighed at her.

Karina eyed the apex predator army and then clapped creating a shockwave that stopped them in their tracks. She then used her heat vision to incinerate hundreds of them per second. She then let loose a frost breath that blasted the apex predators away from them. Perpetua fired a beam from her index finger at them. The beam was absorbed by an energy shield surrounding John and Karina within the spell's circle.

Kara and Mon then appeared on the platform. "Where's the battle?" Mon asked eagerly.

"This one time, I'm asking you to not fight. I need you to stay here," Kara told him.

Soon thereafter, Lex and Hank appeared. "Holy shit," Hank said as he sensed the minds of thousands of dying apex predators and distressed humans around the world.

Brainiac 5 then appeared along with Nia. Kara gave Brainiac 5 a confused look upon seeing her feminine appearance and Nia as a boy. "I thought you were going to find...her/him from a year ago?"

"I found this journey infinitely more interesting," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

Kara took Brainiac 5 aside. "He/she is too young, right now. He/she doesn't even have his/her powers, yet."

"It will work...or it won't," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

Kara turned to the platform. "Come on, Jeremiah."

Finally, Jeremiah, Kelly, and Alex materialized on the platform. Kara immediately went over to Alex to give her a hug. "Don't touch me," Alex refused her with blood-shot eyes.

Kara backed away wondering what the fuck had happened. Jeremiah shook his head at her. "Karina, John, get back inside. We have everyone," Kara radioed them.

"As if I would let you," Batman Who Laughs said as he threw Nth metal chains around Karina's body pinning her arms to her side.

John took out his holy hand grenade from his pocket. "Oh, Lord, bless this thy hand grenade thus to blow my enemies to tiny bits in thy mercy," John recited as he took the pin out. "One, two, three," he said out loud and then threw it at the Batman Who Laughs.

The grenade exploded destroying the chains and severely wounding the Batman Who Laughs. "The fuck?!" he shouted as he was covered in smoke.

"Let's move," John said to Karina as she was freed.

The six heroes representing space, power, reality, soul, time, and mind came together to create the totality. VP Pence then suddenly materialized inside the DEO fortress to assist the transfer of power. Mon, Karina, Alex, John, Nia, and J'onn held hands as they shared the awesome power of totality. Perpetua ripped off the roof of the DEO fortress.

"I am inevitable," Perpetua said to them all as she fired a planet-destroying beam at them.

The six heroes focused their energy and fired back with their totality. The beams hit in the middle creating traumatic earthquakes all around them.

* * *

**Gotham**

Meanwhile, Batwoman sped along the streets on her Batcycle at night. She fired continuous cannon shots on the Batmobile as she chased after it. A perfect shot disabled the rocket engine of the Batmobile causing it to lose control. The Batmobile slammed into the steps of Gotham Cathedral. Batman got out of the Batmobile before the rocket engine exploded throwing shrapnel everywhere.

Beth took out a pistol and fired at Batman hitting him a few times. He retreated into the church and stumbled about among the pews. Inside the cathedral, Beth looked around and was suddenly ambushed by pistol shots. She shielded her mouth and allowed the bullets to harmlessly hit her suit. She then switched her eyes to infrared scanners and found the shooter. Beth fired on Red Hood in non-vital areas dropping him. She went over to him, disarmed him, and then tossed him a few tourniquets.

Robin suddenly kicked Beth into a pew. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were on our side?" he asked confused.

Beth punched Robin back and forced him up the altar stairs. She then kicked him to the chest where his head slammed against the altar knocking him out. Batgirl then grabbed Beth and threw her down the stairs. The two punched and kicked evenly until Beth tied up Batgirl's feet. She pulled Batgirl to the floor and then towards her. Beth took a knee and punched Batgirl to the face knocking her out.

A metal pipe suddenly slammed into Beth's mask. Annoyed, she stood back up and faced Nightwing one-on-one. Taking her own staff, she extended it out. "I knew you couldn't be trusted," Nightwing said disappointedly.

"Let's dance...Dick," Beth replied.

The two clashed with their weapons in front of the altar. Beth blocked Nightwing's two poles with her single staff. She then fired a bullet into his gut. "That's dirty," Nightwing protested as he fell to the floor.

"I never claimed to be clean," Beth replied and then went up to the top of the tower to go after Batman.

Looking around, she wasn't able to find Batman in the darkness even with her infrared vision. Batman suddenly punched her into the bell. Beth pushed back against the bell from the impact of the hit. Batman chopped her neck and grabbed a hold of her. "Same old story between us, Beth Kane?" Batman asked her.

"You idiot. You made me. I was trained by the criminal syndicate to kill you. It's your fault my mother is dead. That wasn't easy to get over and don't think I didn't try," Beth accused him.

"I know you did," Batman said as he punched her hard to the gut. Batman then rammed her through a wooden door shattering it. Batman pulled her back up and punched her hard to the face. Beth fell to the floor stunned.

Beth got back up and removed her cowl to make it personal. "You got my mother killed. You made me."

"You're being childish, Beth," Batman lectured. "Go home."

Beth took out a hilt and extended a sword blade. She went straight for him. Batman blocked her blade with his wrist guard. Beth then slit his throat with her other wristguard cutting through the tough rubber material. Batman punched Beth to the floor and grabbed his kneck. Beth quickly got back to her feet and rammed her sword through his chest. Batman backhanded her back as he gagged on his own blood. Batman then fell to the floor with profuse blood loss.

Beth walked over to the fallen Batman. "Where are my wards? Have they forsaken me?" he asked weakly.

"No, they're fine. They did their best," Beth told him. Beth then took a knee next to him as the end was near and took off his mask. "I trained for ten years for this moment," Beth said to him.

"It is finished then," Batman replied. "Give me peace," he said finally.

Beth obliged taking the sword still stuck in his chest and sending it through his heart and out his back. Bruce then had a peaceful expression on his face as he died. Beth reflected on her dead cousin for a few moments and then quickly sliced his head off with her sword. She cleaned off the blood from her blade and then waited for the inevitable. In a flash of light, she was gone. She had killed Batman on Earth-22 before he became the Batman Who Laughs. The Source Wall was never compromised, Perpetua was never freed, and all corresponding events were erased as the timeline collapsed.

* * *

**Batwoman Season 1x20-Gotham**

In the Bat-Cave, Batwoman suited up and went over to an inventory of weaponry. She began taking gas balls, folded Batarangs, a TASER weapon, a projectile cable gun, and put them all on her utility belt. She took a pistol, slammed a magazine inside, and pulled the action back to chamber a round. She did the same with the second pistol and then placed them both in holsters.

The Batmobile then roared to life remotely as it spun around for her on a platform. Batwoman placed black make-up around her eyes and then put the cowl on her head. She then calmly walked up the stairs to the platform hosting the Batmobile. The Batmobile cockpit opened for her.

Kara walked over to Batwoman. "While Kate is on vacation, I need you to fill in. Either I or Barney will be monitoring your every move to give you guidance. Consider this a trial run. Think you can handle this awesome responsibility?" Kara asked her.

"We'll see, won't we?" Beth replied.

Kara smiled as Batwoman leaped into the Batmobile and took off down the tunnel to an unsuspecting Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the details in this chapter only make sense with a working knowledge of Adventures of Supergirl. These last few chapters are based on Avengers Endgame. John Constantine's mannerisms and powers are based on his 2005 movie of the same name played by Keanu Reeves. Kara and Mon's dialogue is the lyrics to Taylor Swift's song "Me!" There are other references to Dracula and Batman 1989. In this epic fight, I knew I had to have Beth save the day. It is Adventures of Batwoman, after all. I hope it threw some of you off a little as to what was going on. The lack of Beth on the battlefield was a potential clue that she was going to do her own personal mission. This does mean that the entire Adventures of Batwoman Season 1.5 has been erased from the continuity as if it never happened. I hoped you were either amused or appalled by this season and I hope to be back for Season 2.


	47. Where is Kate?: Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's sudden disappearance prompts Bruce Wayne's return.

Ryan Wilder was minding her own business at night in downtown Gotham. She was wearing a dirty sweatshirt and pants while her frizzy hair was a mess. Her eyes were sunken as if she were malnourished or tired. She went into a grocery store and looked over the oranges, apples, bananas, etc. A white cop eyed her as she looked over the fruit. Ryan then had the audacity to pocket an orange and casually made her way towards the exit.

"Christmas came early," the officer smiled and then radioed for support.

Ryan strolled outside the grocery store but quickly realized the cop was running after her. "Stop, thief!" the officer yelled at her.

"Shit," Ryan realized and ran off at full speed. "All this for an orange?" Ryan wondered as two more cops chased after her.

Ryan ran through the fish market until she ran straight into a cop. He tried to swipe at her with his baton barely missing her and tossing fish all over the ground. Another officer swiped his baton at her hitting a fire escape ladder instead. Ryan leaped onto a dumpster to keep the cops at bay. She then jumped onto a metal fence and used her climbing abilities to get to the top of the roof. The cops struggled to get over the dumpster falling on their asses.

"It's just a snack," Ryan smirked at them.

Immediately, they fired on her nearly taking her out. "Oh my God!" she said freaked out.

Ryan leaped off the building, jumped off a fire escape ladder, and then crashed into an apartment. Ryan looked around and found several women prostitutes just staring at her in what was obviously a brothel. Ryan smiled awkwardly as they gawked at her. "Did I mention I'm gay?" she asked them.

Ryan quickly exited the building only to be pursued by the same cops. Ryan went through the crowd easily enough while the cops struggle to get through. The cops finally surrounded Ryan at the doorstep of an apartment. The cops had their batons out and meant business. "Let's not be so hasty," Ryan smiled sheepishly.

The cops went straight for her ending up in a pile. Ryan managed to get through them as the cops fought themselves. The cops then ran after her down the street. Finally, Ryan stopped and stood her ground with a stolen baton in her hand. "She's got a baton!" one officer said fearfully.

"You idiot, we all have batons," the police sergeant reminded them all.

Ryan then placed the baton on the ground and ran off. The cops cornered her off forcing her into an abandoned building. Ryan went to the top floor and locked the door behind her. The cops surrounded the building and waited for a team to come up there and get her. At the same time, Brainiac 5 arrived on the scene in a suit and tie wearing sunglasses despite the darkness.

"Oh, shit," the GCPD lieutenant muttered.

"You were given specific orders," Brainiac 5 said displeased.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job," the Lt. said defensively. "You give me that jurisdiction crap, you can cram it up your ass."

"Your orders were for your protection," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I think we can handle one little black girl," the Lt. smirked. "I sent two units. They're bringing her down now."

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 doubted.

The cops finally busted down the door and found Ryan ready to comply. "All this for an orange? What the fuck?" she wondered. The cop took out his handcuffs with Ryan turning her back to him. Suddenly, Ryan turned around and grabbed the cop's hand, and then broke his arm. Ryan then punched the cop to the face stunning him. Ryan then kicked the cop to the chest where it bounced off his bulletproof vest. Ryan then kicked a chair at one of the cops as he misfired on her. The cops all fired their pistols at her at the same time hitting nothing.

"You guys suck," Ryan said dismayed.

Ryan then tore out of the room as the cops reloaded. The elevator doors then opened revealing more cops and Brainiac 5. Ryan ran off as if her life depended upon it. She exited to the roof and then ran off with the cops following her. A dark figure then landed on the roof and pursued Ryan ahead of the cops. Ryan and Batwoman leaped from building-to-building while some of the pursuing cops had trouble making it. Batwoman let loose three Batarangs at Ryan getting only slight cuts on her as they passed by her.

As they passed to the next building, Beth took out her pistol and fired on Ryan nearly hitting her. Ryan ran as fast as she could and leaped to the next building tumbling as she did. Beth also leaped the building, used a projectile cable gun on a water tower, and safely landed on the other building in a kneeling position.

"That's impossible," a cop said not realizing what had just happened.

Beth slowly got back to her feet and looked around for Ryan. Ryan took cover around some storage boxes and then saw a window leading to another building in front of her. The next building was significantly higher making it impossible to make another leap. It was the window or nothing. Beth scanned the rooftop with infrared vision and then saw Ryan running as fast as she could towards the other side of the roof. Beth aimed her pistol but couldn't get a decent shot as Ryan zig-zagged on her. Ryan then leaped off the building, burst through the window, and fell down some wooden stairs. She landed on her back bleeding and stunned.

Beth eyed the window wondering whether to pursue her through the same way or take her from the ground up. She half-expected Ryan to be dead from a broken neck or cracked skull. Ryan lay on the floor in pain and stiff. "Get up, Ryan," she said to herself. "Get the fuck up," she said finally as she got up and ran off.

Ryan limped her way to the elevator to get to the bottom floor. The doors opened revealing Batwoman ready to go. "Fuck," Ryan realized. She immediately kicked at Batwoman. Beth punched her back with far greater force. Ryan flipped over her hands and got back to her feet. She punched Beth to the chest twice, got blocked the third time, and then a neck chop the fourth time. Ryan then kicked Beth to the cowl slamming her head into the wall. Beth threw Ryan off of her into a wall sending her to the floor.

Ryan got back to her feet and dodged a punch from Beth. Ryan kicked Beth to the chest and then twice to the head. Beth punched her twice to the chest sending her back down. Beth then took hold of Ryan by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "Fancy moves, street-rat. But when I'm in this suit, I don't even feel your hits," Beth mocked.

Ryan defiantly kicked at her chest and chin. Beth slammed Ryan to the floor. Ryan got back up and then the two punched each other in the face a few times before Beth slammed Ryan through a wall and out the other side. Beth made her way through the wall and took out her pistol for the kill. The two suddenly faced off with both having pistols aimed at each other. Beth then realized her second pistol was missing.

Ryan smirked at Beth with a bloody lip. "Now, this is how it's going to go. You're going to let me out of here or I'm going to put a bullet through those soft lips of yours," Ryan threatened.

"You're not a killer. I can tell who is and who isn't," Beth said as she cocked her pistol to single action.

"You don't know anything about me," Ryan said to her.

"What's there to know?" Beth mocked.

"Your reputation precedes you, Batwoman. If I escape you, that makes me one of the lucky ones," Ryan smiled nervously.

"You better get going. The cops are on their way," Beth said to her.

Ryan merely nodded and walked backward from her. "It was just an orange."

"That orange will taste better than anything you have ever tasted," Beth predicted.

"Tell me, were you born fucked up or did you have to work on it?" Ryan asked.

"I had to work on it," Beth replied.

Ryan nodded and then walked out of the room. Beth sighed and put her pistol back in its holster. Ryan dropped her stolen pistol and ran off into the night. Beth calmly stepped towards the pistol and picked it off the ground. "Barney, I'm going to need a fingerprint analysis," she said referring to her pistol.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied.

Beth smirked amused and then walked off.

* * *

**Adventures of Batwoman Season 2**

* * *

Later that night, Ryan Wilder was sleeping in her van that was illegally parked on the docks. For someone that was homeless, her van, clothes, and physical appearance were immaculately clean. For reasons unclear, she had her battery-powered lamp on all-night allowing anyone to see into the van. Her pet plant was placed in the passenger seat with its seatbelt on. As she slept, she dreamed of how she got into this position in the first place in a flashback.

**Flashback**

Ryan came by the office of a major TV producer wearing nice clothes and a big afro. "You wanted to talk to me, boss?" Ryan asked.

"I have to let you go, Ryan. You falsified a health claim and slandered the stunt team on your publicity tour," the white cisgender male producer said.

"I don't understand," Ryan said confused.

"You went to Romania to do a movie with another production team, got your ass nearly paralyzed, and then you came back to us claiming we're the ones that gave you those injuries. Then, you filed a fraudulent health claim because you weren't medically insured in Romania. So, we had to shell out thousands of dollars for your medical bills and we had to take the blame for your injuries that never happened on our sets," the producer said pissed-off.

"Now, the stunt coordinator wants to sue your ass for defamation," the producer added.

"I did get injured on set and I went around the talk show circuit to cover your ass," Ryan said defensively.

"That's a total lie and you know it. Your stunt in Romania nearly shut down production. Do you know how many people would have lost their jobs if that happened?" the producer asked.

"Isn't that what unemployment insurance is for?" Ryan wondered. "Besides, you can't fire me. I'm gay."

"We'll replace you with another gay. Now, we could sue your ass for breach of contract, fraudulent medical claims, and being a total diva bitch on set but we have decided it would be in the best interests of all if you signed this non-disclosure agreement and stuck to our talking points that we simply parted ways on good terms," the producer said generously.

"Fuck that. I'm taking you to court," Ryan said and then walked out.

**End Flashback**

Ryan was rudely awoken by a sudden blast outside her van. "The fuck?" she squeaked as she got into the driver seat and saw a small plane explode in midair sending debris all over the beach. The vast majority of the plane crashed into Gotham Bay. Ryan went through the debris field calling out for anyone. She happened to find a black homeless man that had been sleeping on the beach, itself.

"God damn," he muttered as debris was all around him. He then went back to sleep.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara Danvers and Brainiac 5 were in front of the Bat-computer screen. "I took the liberty of falsifying the flying records to indicate Kate Kane had been the pilot and the only occupant on that plane," Brainiac 5.

"Bruce is going to be so pissed with me that I destroyed his favorite jet to pull this publicity stunt," Kara grinned.

"The GCPD and Crows are not completely incompetent. They may see through the deception," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Well, it was your job to detonate the bomb and remote control the plane over the bay," Kara said.

"It would appear some debris fell on the beach," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

GCPD, Crows, other law enforcement entities, fire trucks, and ambulances swarmed the beach. "What have you found?" Jacob Kane demanded of a GCPD investigator.

"Sir, I don't think you should be anywhere around here, right now," he said delicately.

"This was my daughter's airplane. Tell me what you have?" he asked him.

"Well, yeah, I know. That's why I don't think you should be here. We haven't recovered anyone," he said obviously. "Trust us, Kane. Go home, we'll call you if we find anything."

"I'm not leaving here without my daughter," Jacob told him off.

"Sir, we'll look together," Sophie said super-serious giving him a flashlight.

"Yeah, fuck my crime scene," the investigator gave up.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Brainiac 5 went up to the top floor of Wayne Tower. "Do we have our survival story all figured out?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"As well as can be expected," Brainiac 5 said.

"We need to file an insurance claim on that jet after Kate Kane resurfaces. Let's just hope this little incident didn't bring Bruce back to Gotham," Kara said.

The two then saw Bruce Wayne, in the flesh, staring at them. "Speak of the devil," Kara whispered.

"Mr. Wayne," Brainiac 5 addressed respectfully.

"I came as soon as I heard," he said gravely.

"The jet or Kate Kane's disappearance?" Kara asked.

"The jet," he replied.

Kara and Brainiac 5 gave each other a look. "Well, that's fair."

* * *

Bruce looked over the office as he got himself a glass of whiskey. "So, what have you cooked up now?" he asked.

"The plane was controlled remotely and destroyed by an onboard bomb. Kate Kane was registered as the pilot on the flight plan. When Kate resurfaces, she will be a survivor and a hero," Brainiac 5 explained.

"How did you get Kate to agree to this exercise in narcissism?" Bruce asked.

Kara gave an awkward look. "Kate and I decided to part ways. She's probably involved in some hippie cult by now."

"And you're not wrong. I've continued to track her movements via one of my units," Brainiac 5 said.

"So...how is Kate going to resurface in Gotham then?" Bruce asked obviously.

"You know how Kate has a twin sister?" Kara brought up.

Bruce smiled at her. "That's so fucked up. I love it."

"I knew that you would," Kara said pleased to have his praise.

"Was it really necessary to blow up my favorite jet?" he asked peeved.

"Yes," Kara said standing her ground.

"Well, okay then," he allowed. "You've made yourself right at home, I see," he remarked concerning the plants, the vines traveling up the walls, and the cluttered desk.

"If you think this is bad, you should see what I did to the Bat-Cave," Kara smirked.

Bruce gave her a warning look and then went over to the bookcase, rotated the pearl display, and entered the elevator shaft with Kara and Brainiac 5 right behind him. "Like old times," he said dryly as they all went down to the basement level.

* * *

Ryan Wilder gave her job counselor a deadpan look. "Anything I should know about, Ryan?" the counselor asked almost mockingly.

"I actually stumbled upon something kind of sick," Ryan smiled.

"Interesting...like housing, a job?" the job counselor asked.

"No, a plane crashed right next to my van, last night. It was wicked," Ryan nodded.

"Ryan, I'm doing the best I can here, but you're blacklisted from movies, TV, Broadway, even teaching drama at a failing urban school. You filed a fraudulent medical claim, lied all over the TV circuit, didn't take a non-disclosure payout, and went to court where you lost everything. No one wants to hire someone like you. You're fucked," she said bluntly.

"You make this sound like these are all my choices," Ryan said frustrated.

"They are your choices, Ryan. You have the power to turn this around," the job counselor rebuked.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Ryan asked frustrated.

"Anything other than acting," the job counselor said vaguely.

"You know what? Fuck it, I'll just sell drugs," Ryan threw up her hands.

* * *

At the Crows nest, Jacob told off the GCPD Commissioner. "We're expanding the search, we're putting more men out there, and we're not going to give up. This is my daughter we're talking about here," Jacob said pissed-off.

"The crash site is yours, Kane. I think I speak for everyone at the GCPD when I say no one gives a fuck about Kate Kane," he said.

"Fuck yourself," Jacob said angrily and hung up.

"That sounded awful," Mary said entering the room without an ID card or any kind of security clearance. She just waltzed right into his office.

"The flight log states Kate was the pilot. The GCPD thinks she's somewhere in the bay," Jacob said grimly. "The coast guard says it's now a recovery mission."

"We can't listen to them," Mary said to him.

"It's happening all over again," Jacob said slouching in his chair.

"Hey, we both know crazier things have happened. I'm not going to lose hope, and I'm not going to have you lose it either," Mary said taking a knee before him. Jacob gestured for her to come forward and gave her a genuine father hug.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Bruce toured around the place noticing his old Bat-suit in a display capsule. "Even now, after all this time?" he asked.

"To remind us all that you started this mission," Kara said sincerely.

"Where's Beth?" Bruce asked.

"Around," Kara said vaguely.

"Kate had my moral mission to stop crime but lacked the necessary killer instinct. Beth, on the other hand, has no conscience or loyalty towards anything but herself. I have serious doubts that either of my cousins is my natural successor," Bruce said.

"Your successor is and always has been your Dick," Kara reminded him. "If you don't trust Beth, trust in me."

"I do," Bruce said sincerely.

"Is that why you have Kryptonite in your pocket?" Kara asked smugly.

Bruce took the green gem out of his pocket making Kara weak and sickly. He looked it over for a moment and then put it back in his pocket. "Now, show me her suit. I want to look upon...perfection."

"Right this way," Kara smiled taking him to the changing room.

* * *

That night, Batwoman arrived on the scene as two drug dealers unpackaged some sweet heroin. A Batarang went past them to get their attention. "Hey, show yourself," one of them demanded.

Beth dropped down from a cable so she was facing him upside down. "Boo," she said obnoxiously.

The drug dealer took hold of Beth and slammed her to the pavement. He then fired into her suit several times. "No blood," he remarked seeing Beth very still. "Who is this bitch?" he wondered.

"Check her wallet," the other said.

"What the fuck is this? It's some kind of body armor. She's human after all," the drug dealer realized.

Beth kicked the drug dealer away and got back to her feet. She aimed her left wrist at him and fired a Batarang into his knee dropping him. Beth then kicked the other drug dealer into the windshield of a parked car. She casually kicked him into the car again. Beth took out her pistol and aimed it at his face. "I'm not sure if this gun is loaded. Shall we find out together?" she asked threateningly.

"Please, no," the drug dealer gave up.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know about this bitch," Beth ordered showing a picture of Ryan Wilder.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Beth contemplated the evening's events as she put her uniform away. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder where you're at," she said with a wide-eyed insane look.

"You're doing it again," Brainiac 5 snuck up on her.

"I'm having a moment here. You wouldn't understand, you robot freak!" Beth told him off.

"I'm only here to help," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Do you have an ID on those fingerprints?" Beth asked impatiently.

"Yes, Ryan Wilder," Brainiac 5 said.

"She was a handful the other night," Beth admitted.

"She shouldn't have been. She's just a failed actress," Brainiac 5 said.

The two walked over to the Bat-computer. "New rules coming down from Kara. The Batwoman does not kill," Brainiac 5 told her.

"You better be fucking with me," Beth narrowed her eyes at him.

The two stared at each other for a good while. "I was merely testing you," Brainiac 5 said finally.

"Yeah, har-har, go fuck yourself," Beth rolled her eyes.

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Bruce had already nailed two attractive bitches and went about touring the place in his pimp bathrobe. His upbeat mood suddenly disappeared upon seeing Beth walk up to him with a bottle of whiskey in her hand wearing black as if to mock her sister's demise. "I got to hand it to you, Bruce. You got the best supply in Gotham," she said already tipsy.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bruce asked her.

"I'm going to take the Kryptonite in your pocket and use it to kill Super-bitch so I can finally be free," Beth said to him.

"How do you know I have it right now?" Bruce asked.

"Because a paranoid fuck like yourself will always have it on your person," Beth sensed.

"You think you know me? The last time we met, you were a sweet little Jewish girl," Bruce said.

"I read the papers just like everyone else does," she said showing him a recent Gotham Gazette.

"Fake news," he said throwing it away. "Very soon, Batman will return to bring back vengeance...and the night," he said super-serious.

"Do you want a parade?" Beth mocked.

"You're a total psychopath. Are you aware of this?" Bruce asked.

"Takes one to know one," Beth told him off.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked bluntly.

"I want my father to shoot me right in the face, pull off the cowl, and realize he has killed his own daughter," Beth said seriously.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," Bruce concluded.

"I tried being reasonable...once. I was all about that shit. I was precise, planned everything out, and look where that got me. Sharing a mansion with Bruce Wayne," Beth pointed out.

"I'm getting mixed messages," Bruce admitted. "Also, you're fucking high if you think you're living here with me."

"Bruce, no matter who I am or what I've done, we're family," Beth reminded him.

"Shit," Bruce realized she was right.

Beth proceeded to walk away down the halls taking her bottle of whiskey with her.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Brainiac 5 went to work on Beth's face by placing a mold on her. When he was done, Brainiac 5 cut her hair to make her look like Kate. His hands were so fast it was as if he were Edward Scissorhands. "God, I look like a boy," she said peeved as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can grow it out once you have convinced your father and step-sister that you're Kate," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, when can I start being straight again?" Beth asked.

"Give it time. If you change Kate's persona too much, those close to her will begin to doubt you are she," Brainiac 5 recommended.

"I want all records of Kate being Batwoman erased," Beth said jealously.

"Kate is Batwoman. You have yet to prove yourself, Beth," Brainiac 5 pointed at her.

* * *

The next day, Kate Kane was found on Stryker's Island between Gotham and Metropolis looking perfectly healthy. "When my plane went down, I swam to the closest thing I could see and ended up on Stryker's Island without a phone or way to contact anyone. I want to thank the US Coast Guard, FBI, GCPD, and the Crows security force for working diligently to find me," she said to the reporters on the island.

"Do you know who bombed your plane?" a reporter asked.

"I don't but when I find out, I'm going to kick their ass," Beth assured him.

"What were your thoughts as you plummeted into the bay?" another reporter asked.

"You know, I thought about my life of failure, debauchery, and how I had wasted my potential. I started thinking about God and I decided to make a covenant with Him that if He were to save my life, I would stop being gay. From this point on, no homo for me," Beth said.

"Does that mean you'll close your Lesbian bar?" a reporter asked not missing a beat.

"Absolutely," Beth replied.

* * *

At the Crows Nest, everyone was silent as they saw the news on the big screen. Bruce Wayne casually entered Jacob's office without an ID or security clearance. "Bruce Wayne, I take it they're out of cocaine in Belize," Jacob said disapprovingly.

"You're not wrong," Bruce smirked. "Missed you, too, Uncle Jake. I actually came by to see what I could do to find my lost cousin."

"Apparently, she's already found," Jacob said relieved. "Although she didn't bother to call me as to where she is now."

"She's at the mansion," Bruce said playing along.

"I'll be right over...after work, of course," Jacob said.

"Of course," Bruce nodded and then walked out of his office.

* * *

Jacob took his sweet time getting to the mansion and found Kate playing on the piano. "Is there a reason you didn't call once you got off Stryker's island?"

"I'm all about those dramatic reveals," Beth smiled. "I know something you don't know."

"Oh really?" Jacob scoffed.

"Alice is dead. Batwoman killed her," Beth said tearfully.

"How do you know this? Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked shocked.

"I...told Batwoman where she was. I thought she would only detain her. I didn't know...she would kill her. In her last moments, Alice must have known it was me. It's as if I pulled the trigger," Beth said sobbingly.

"No, it's not your fault," Jacob assured her giving her a hug.

"I did everything I could to help her, to bring her back. I failed," Beth said.

"Alice was beyond reach. Your sister died all those years ago. Remember Beth as she was," Jacob told her.

"You know, when I was swimming to that island, I almost felt like letting the water take me. I felt so guilty," Beth lied.

"Never think that. It's Batwoman that killed your sister, not you," Jacob told her.

"I want to avenge Beth," Beth said super-serious.

"No, leave that to me," Jacob said.

Beth smiled as Jacob left the room having given her father more than enough reason to chase after her.

* * *

As soon as Jacob was gone from the mansion, Beth went into the Bat-Cave and suited up. She entered the cockpit of the Batmobile and went on a patrol of Gotham. She went for locations where the homeless tended to gather. Finding Ryan's van, Beth accelerated towards her. Upon hearing the rocket engine of the approaching Batmobile, Ryan scrambled to take off in her piece-of-shit van.

Taking evasive action, Ryan drove through the fairgrounds forcing the Batmobile to slow down. Beth activated missile control and pulled the trigger on her steering wheel. The missile nearly hit Ryan's van destroying a concession stand instead. Beth fired again missing her and destroying a carousel. Ryan drove under a wooden roller coaster and stopped. Batwoman got out and cautiously looked around for Ryan.

"You're not Batman," Ryan said to her holding a shotgun.

"No shit," Beth said as she walked closer.

Ryan fired on her at chest level. Beth shielded her face as the pellets bounced off her chest and gloved hand harmlessly. She quickly disarmed Ryan of the shotgun and proceeded to give her a beat down. Once the van doors were open, Beth rudely smashed Ryan's plant against the doors. "No!" Ryan shrieked.

Ryan pounded on Beth's suit with punches and kicks making zero impact on Beth. She swung at Beth's face repeatedly but it as if she was hitting iron. Beth punched Ryan to the ground stunning her. Beth took out a pistol to finish her off when she saw the Bat-signal in the sky. Intrigued, Beth walked away from Ryan and drove off.

* * *

Beth leaped onto the GCPD roof and found Jacob Kane waiting for her with a pistol in his hand. "Tell me you didn't kill her. That's she's still out there. That I can still save her," Jacob demanded of her.

"I put a bullet in her head. I watched her die. You should be thanking me," Beth said coldly.

"Damn it. Why?" Jacob asked her.

"It was personal. She tried to kill me. I killed her first," Beth replied.

"You didn't have to be involved in any of this," Jacob said scornfully.

"I saved you from killing her, yourself. There was no hope for Alice," Beth said.

"You don't know that. You can't put the law into your own hands," Jacob told her.

"I can and I will. What are you going to do about it?" Beth asked.

"From this day forth, I will do all that I can to take you in," Jacob pledged.

"Let the games begin," Beth challenged and then leaped off the building.


	48. Batwoman Returns: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Batman Returns featuring Croc, Max Shrek, and Catwoman.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Waylon Jones was born to an affluent black family in Gotham thirty years ago. His birth was a difficult one. "Congratulations...it's a croc," the doctor said as he left.

"The fuck?" his father wondered and then went inside the nursery. Upon seeing his deformed son, he cried out in bitter anguish. The child was covered in scales like a lizard. At first, the Joneses did what they could with their child placing him in a protective black box. However, Waylon managed to grab the family cat and eat it inside the box. This prompted the Joneses to consider a more drastic solution to their problem.

After getting drunk as fuck, the Joneses put the little monster in a baby carriage and took him to the icy creek leading to the sewer. When no one was looking, they tossed the carriage into the water where it floated away into the drain never to be seen again for many years.

* * *

**Batwoman Returns**

* * *

Max Shrek took a tour of his research facility on the outskirts of Gotham. "Mr. Shrek, the performance-enhancing drug isn't ready," Mary Kane told him. "Give me two weeks."

"Two weeks, shame on you. I need it now," Max scolded.

"We tried vapor inhalation with rodent subjects. They showed an 800% increase in strength but there were side effects," Mary said.

"Do tell," Max said somewhat interested.

"Violence, aggression, and insanity," Mary listed off.

"In mice? How could you even tell?" Max scoffed. "I think we're ready for human testing."

"I must disagree. We need to take the whole line back to formula," Mary said grimly.

"That's not an option. Look, sometimes to make big discoveries in science, you have to take risks," Max told her.

"I'll keep working on it," Mary said.

"I want it by tomorrow, no excuses," Max ordered her.

* * *

In downtown Gotham, Max gave a speech before a giant Christmas tree. "Santa Clause? Afraid not," he said to the crowd. He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm just a poor shmuck that got lucky," he said with false humility. "I wish I could give out world peace and unconditional love wrapped in a big bow. Merry Christmas," he said to the cheering crowd.

As it happened, a large present box with a big bow then arrived. "Wait...that's not mine," Max said confused upon seeing it. As if to mock Shrek, Scarecrow hooligans jumped out of the present and started to terrorize Gotham. The Scares were thugs wearing hoodies with eye and mouth holes that glowed in the dark making for easy target practice

"Well...shit," Max realized his outing was ruined.

The Scares went about firing automatic weapons at civilians, torching stores with flame throwers, and detonating explosives in cars. The Christmas tree was blasted with gunfire and turned off.

The Batmobile arrived on the scene as the police became overwhelmed. The Scares went about terrorizing citizens and looting stores. Beth drove the Batmobile towards two thugs who thought they were safe on the sidewalk. Beth activated fins that sliced off their legs as she went past them. She then expertly drove next to two motorcyclists forcing them to wipe out as they were hit with the fins.

Two Scares fired on the Batmobile as it approached them. Beth ran them over without hesitation and kept going. One Scare blasted the Batmobile with a flame thrower without effect. Beth intentionally swerved the Batmobile and then activated the rocket engine at full power burning the Scare to death. After killing a few thugs with her car, Beth decided to get out and make it personal. She noticed Mary being taken hostage by a Scare with a TASER. She took out her pistol and fired into the head of a Scare trying to impede her and then aimed at the hostage-taker.

"Take one step closer, Bat-bitch, and I'll...," the Scare threatened.

Beth expertly shot him in the head dropping him. Mary gave the body a good kick even though it wasn't necessary. "Wow, _the_ Batwoman," Mary said star-struck. Beth gave her a look and then walked off back to her car.

At the same time, two Scare guys were in a convenience store with shotguns blasting the place up. Ryan also happened to be inside taking cover. Beth slowly made her way over as she crossed a bridge. She threw a Scare over the bridge into the icy water and then came across a strong fat Scare. "Yeah, go ahead, hit me," he challenged.

Beth punched him to the face without effect. He merely smiled at her. Beth smiled back at him. He looked down to find a grenade inside his pants. Beth backhanded him into a sewer drain where he exploded. Beth entered the convenience store and was immediately shot at by the two thugs with shotgun blasts. Beth turned the switch on the pistol to full auto and blasted both thugs to the torso killing them. Beth then eyed the store looking for any additional Scares as Ryan tried to sneak away. Beth noticed a microwave oven was on in the store. It wasn't cooking food but spray bottles. She then noticed the smell of natural gas in the area.

"Shit," Beth realized.

The entire store exploded in a huge fireball with Beth caught inside as Ryan ran out. A peeved Beth exited the ruined store relatively unharmed and noticed Supergirl drop in. The two walked towards one another for an epic face-off. "You're back, I see," Beth said not intimidated by her. "What are you doing here?"

"Touring the riot scene, gravely assessing the devastation. All upstanding mayor stuff," Kara said to her.

"You're not the mayor," Beth told her off.

"Things change," Kara smirked. "Nice to see you fighting the bad guys for once."

"Things change," Beth said cryptically.

Kara wasn't sure how to take that. "Well, okay then," she said flying off.

Despite the numerous casualties, the Scares managed to capture Max and drag him off to their underground base inside the defunct Gotham Zoo.

* * *

Mary went to her apartment and found a stray cat coming in through the window. "Well, hello, got any more sexual escapades to share? At least, one of us getting some," Mary said bitterly. Mary got the cat some milk and checked her phone for messages.

"I'd love to hang out with you all day but I'm a working girl," Mary told the cat. "Mary, it's your mother. I won't be coming home for Christmas. I'm enjoying San Francisco way too much. I'll be thinking of you as you languish in Gotham," she said and then started laughing.

Mary rolled her eyes and prepared for bed. "Hey, this is a message to yourself. You have to prepare that presentation for Kara Wayne, tomorrow. Don't forget."

"Shit," Mary realized and immediately went back to the lab.

* * *

Upon arriving at the lab, Mary went to work immediately on the presentation on her computer. Max, having returned from the sewer, snuck up on her. "Working late, I see," Max remarked.

"So, I went through all of our files, even the protected files," Mary said naively.

"How industrialist," Max said peeved. "How did you get to the protected files?"

"Oh, I put in your dog's name, "Geraldo",' your pet chihuahua, and it worked," Mary said brightly. "Apparently, other experts in the field also have issues with the formula. They're all saying the same thing that I've said all along."

"Mary, what did curiosity do to the cat?" Max asked threateningly.

"I'm no cat," she rolled her eyes. "I'm a medical researcher," she said assertively standing up from her computer station.

"A really good one," Max smiled.

"I know, right?" Mary said, proud of herself. "Look, I know the drill. I'll keep all this secret. You can trust me with secrets."

"This formula is my legacy. Nothing must prevent that," Max said advancing on her.

"You don't intimidate me. I mean, the fuck you going to do to me? Kill me?" Mary asked rhetorically.

"Actually, it's a lot like that," Max said as he threw her into a capsule, locked the glass door, and let loose green smoke into the capsule.

Mary started coughing and then stopped breathing as she went into cardiac arrest. The gas was then sucked out of the capsule. "I guess she was right, after all," Max shrugged. He unceremoniously dumped her in a dumpster on the way back to his mansion.

As it happened, Mary awoke and walked herself back to her apartment with a dazed expression on her face. She entered her apartment knocking a lamp on the floor, drinking milk straight from the carton spilling all over herself. Mary replayed messages from her mom and then started to freak out. She took her stuffed animals and shredded them in the garbage disposal, destroyed all the framed pictures in her apartment, spray-painted all over the walls and her own clothes, and trashed her room.

* * *

The next day, a Scare stole the mayor's baby right in front of the mayor, Max Shrek, and Kara Wayne. The Scare went down into the sewer only to be defeated by a man that looked half-human, half-reptile. Croc brought the baby back to the mayor. "All I want is to know who my parents were? Who am I? Why did they cast a child into the sewer just because he was a little different?" he said to the reporters in a deep baritone voice.

"This is such bullshit," Beth remarked at Wayne Manor watching TV. "He totally had that baby stolen to make himself a hero."

"Quite a cynical interpretation," Brainiac 5 said as he decorated the Christmas tree with mathematical precision.

Beth stared at Croc almost relating to him. "Something wrong?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"No, I just relate a little is all," Beth said. She then eyed Max getting close and cozy with Croc in front of the reporters.

That night, Batwoman spied on Croc in the Gotham library. He was looking through genealogy records and writing something on a piece of paper avoiding an electronic paper trail.

* * *

The next day, Croc went to the cemetery to see his parents' graves and then publicly forgave them. The city ate it up declaring Croc a hero and the new mascot of the city. Kara rolled her eyes at the newspapers and went inside Max Shrek's office. She shook hands with Max and sat down at a table across from him. "You've delivered on the glider, the grenades, the exo-suit, but what about the performance-enhancing drug?" Kara asked.

"It's ready for human trials. My lead researcher would be here to explain it to you, but she's on vacation," Max lied.

"Well, it's a package deal, Max. I want it all or nothing," Kara said.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Wayne," Max remarked.

"I prefer it hard," Kara confirmed. "You should be more involved with your lab than taking photo-ops with that _freak_."

"Wayland Jones is Gotham's new golden boy. If his parents hadn't thrown him into the sewer, maybe you would have slept with _him,_ to get to the top," Max shot back.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Kara mocked. "Everyone with a half a brain knows he's in control of the Scares. I'd stay clear of him."

"There will be no room for mudslinging in my office," Max told her off.

Mary then casually entered the office alive and well. "Mary...Kane," Max introduced slightly spooked that she was still alive. "This is Kara Wayne."

"We've met," Kara eyed her wondering why she looked so weird. She was dressed in professional attire but her hair looked frizzy and she had this zombie-looking expression on her face. "What happened?" she asked referring to a bandage on her forehead.

"Last night, a complete blur. Couldn't you just die?" Mary said dramatically.

"It sounds like you're a little fucked up, right now. You can email me your research notes," Kara said to her.

"Why don't you show Mrs. Wayne out," Max told Mary wanting to get rid of her.

Mary and Kara walked towards the exit. "So, how did you get this gig?" Kara asked.

"I guess I wanted to try something legitimate for a change," Mary said as she walked a little weird.

"Look, how about you quit working for Shrek and work for me," Kara invited.

"I'd like that but I have other plans," Mary said vaguely as Kara took the elevator down.

* * *

That night, Beth went on patrol as Batwoman to conduct her primary mission of finding and capturing Ryan Wilder. Upon locating the right building, Beth made her way up the fire escape and found Ryan Wilder on the roof. Before she got to the final step, Ryan kicked her to the head. Beth fell off onto the rooftop of a shorter building. Ryan jumped down with her and gave Beth a kick, swinging punch that was blocked, another kick that was blocked, and a sudden punch to the face. Beth backed up as she steadied herself. Ryan began missing and getting blocked with all of her moves. Finally, Beth bitch-slapped Ryan to the floor.

"How could you? I'm black!" Ryan said outraged.

"I'm sorry. I...," Beth said awkwardly trying to give her a hand up.

Ryan kicked her away. Beth tumbled off the roof and barely hung onto the building. Ryan smirked at her as Beth struggled to hang on. "As I was saying, I'm black and cannot be taken for granted."

Beth fired a TASER dart at Ryan zapping her and causing her to fall off the roof. Beth reached for her hand and pulled her back up before she could fall to her death. "Who are you? You want to kill me or not?" Ryan asked her.

Beth said nothing to her. Ryan placed her hand on Beth's suit in a seductive manner and then tried to stab her with a knife. The blade snapped off in the attempt. Beth instinctively smacked Ryan off the roof where she fell into an open container of sand on a moving truck.

Back at the Bat-Cave, Beth took off the suit and eyed the place where Ryan tried to stab her. There was no mark to speak of as it couldn't penetrate the armor. "If I can't be killed, I can't use lethal force in self-defense," Beth mused.

"If you care about such things," Brainiac 5 said as he walked over to her.

"The suit is too perfect. It takes out all the tension," Beth complained.

"If you're not in danger, find others that are," Brainiac 5 recommended.

* * *

The next morning, Beth watched TV as Croc made a campaign speech for mayor. "I challenge the mayor to relight the Christmas tree in Gotham Plaza tomorrow night. Not that I have any hope in the mayor, but I hope and pray that Batwoman will be present to preserve the peace. Thank you, very much."

"Preserve the peace? The fuck?" Beth wondered.

Later that day, Beth, disguised as Kate using a facial mask, came upon Mary looking at herself in the glass windows of a store. "Mary?" Beth identified. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said as Mary jumped.

"Scare me? Why would you scare me?" Mary said lamely. "I scare myself, actually."

"I know the feeling," Beth said. "Nice to see you out and about away from the lab."

"Yeah, nice to be here," Mary said distractedly.

"You alright?" Beth asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah," Mary nodded. In truth, she was experiencing some radical physical changes that she had covered up with her thick clothes and gloves.

"The news these days," Mary remarked on a random newspaper.

Beth eyed the newspaper critical of her and dismissed it. "You going to the relighting of the tree?" Mary asked.

"No, not my scene," Beth said.

The two then heard a honk as Brainiac 5 beckoned Beth to come over. "Why don't you come over to Wayne Manor so we can watch together on TV?" Beth offered.

"Okay, sure," Mary agreed.

"Okay," Beth said awkwardly and walked over to her car.

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Beth and Mary hung out. Brainiac 5 placed dinner trays on a coffee table in front of them. "I'm sure he's great company but don't you want to settle down with someone?" Mary asked Beth. "Got a girlfriend?"

"Had one, didn't work out," Beth said still impersonating Kate.

"What went wrong?" Mary asked curiously.

"I frightened her away. You see, there are two truths, actually, two sides of me," Beth said vaguely.

"And she couldn't handle your duality?" Mary asked.

"On the one hand, I can't help but be more than friends with every woman I meet. But, on the other hand, I've accepted Jesus Christ as my Lord and Savior," Beth lied.

"Oh," Mary realized. "That's too bad because something strange and wonderful has come over me. I suddenly feel we should be more than just sisters. I mean, we're not even blood," Mary said as she got on top of Beth and made out with her.

Beth was disgusted and surprised by what was happening but then realized there was orange fur on Mary's arm. Beth pushed Mary back. "I'm sorry," Mary said to her. "I don't know what came over me."

"What happened to you?" Beth asked as Mary's hair started to show on her neck.

"Oh, that? It's just a lab experiment. Completely under control. You won't tell Dad, will you?" Mary said embarrassedly.

"No, I won't tell him a thing," Beth said as she zapped Mary unconscious with a TASER.

Brainiac 5 then walked over to them. "I need you to fix whatever is wrong with her," Beth said of Mary.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said taking Mary away to the Bat-Cave.

Beth then turned on the TV and noticed the ice princess for the tree relighting had been kidnapped. "This is purely circumstantial but we found this Batarang in her dressing room covered in blood," Jacob Kane said with a pissed-off face.

"Shit," Beth realized.

* * *

As Brainiac 5 carried Mary through Wayne Manor towards the Bat-Cave for analysis, she awoke and leaped out of his arms. She took hold of Brainiac 5 and threw him into the wall. Brainiac 5 activated a force-field only for Mary to get through it. Mary clawed at Brainiac 5 sparking off his metal frame and distorting his hologram. She then threw him to the floor. Brainiac 5 extended a cable around Mary's arm to restrain her. Mary took hold of the cable and threw Brainiac 5 side-to-side into the walls. With Brainiac 5 damaged, Mary then ran off out of Wayne Manor.

Brainiac 5 tapped his watch alerting Kara to come to Wayne Manor.

* * *

In downtown Gotham, Batwoman found the ice princess tied up to a chair in the middle of a hall. Beth took out her gag and worked to untie her. "Thank you," she said appreciatively.

"This was made to make me look like I did this," Beth said to her.

"No problem, I'll tell everyone a reptile man with fish breath took me," she assured her.

Ryan suddenly fell from the ceiling and kicked Beth away. "Did someone say fish? I haven't been fed all day."

Beth blocked her attacks and threw Ryan to the floor. "Eat shit. High in fiber," she mocked.

"Hey, girl. I thought we had something together," Ryan said as she kicked Beth to the face.

"We do," Beth said grabbing a hold of her and head-butting her.

Ryan got out of her hold, took Beth by the neck, and slammed her head into her knee. Ryan backed away and threw the chair at Beth as the ice princess ran off. Beth deflected the chair aside and went after them. Beth eventually caught up with the ice princess on the roof. "She let me go. I think I reasoned with her girl-to-girl," the ice princess said naively.

"Be careful. Don't move," Beth advised her.

A stolen Batarang suddenly hit the ice princess. She fell off the ledge and screamed all the way down. Beth watched as she landed on the ground close to the Christmas tree. "Well...shit," Beth realized as everyone pointed at her as the culprit. Beth then turned around and saw Croc sneak away into the shadows. Crows immediately burst in and fired on Beth. She shielded her face and jumped off the roof falling onto a balcony.

Ryan then got on top of her in a seductive pose placing all of her weight on Beth's chest. "Well, aren't you to die for?" she mocked her.

Beth noticed the mistletoe above them. "Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it," she warned.

"But a kiss, if you really mean it, can be even deadlier," Ryan countered and licked Beth's face from her chin to her nose. "I've seen the way you look at the women you save. You're just as queer as I am. Maybe, more so."

"I got better," Beth said dryly and then threw Ryan off her.

Beth went to the edge of the balcony, activated her cape glider, and took off towards her Batmobile.

* * *

Beth slowed down her descent, tumbled, and got to her feet in front of her Batmobile. Beth drove away even as angry Gothamites pounded on her car. She cast them off her car, swerved through traffic, and tore through a cop car as she tried to escape the city. Beth made a wrong turn and realized the street was blocked off by parked cars. The Batmobile slammed into several cars knocking them on their sides as she went past them all. Cop cars continued to pursue her as Beth drove like a maniac around the city. Beth slammed on her brakes as she nearly ran over an old lady.

"Get the fuck off the street," Beth said through the intercom after a long pause.

Beth then found herself headed towards a narrow alley with cops behind her. "Shit," she realized. She engaged the cannon on the roof of the Batmobile and fired into the alley creating a big enough hole for her to squeeze through. The cops became showered in debris as they tried to go through as well.

Beth then sped out of the city towards Wayne Manor in stealth mode.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Brainiac 5 gave Beth disapproving looks. "I'll be the first to say mistakes were made," Beth admitted.

"God damn, you got the ice princess killed, wrecked twenty cars, hospitalized several police officers, and destroyed a city alley," Kara said displeased.

"Ryan Wilder interrupted me," Beth excused.

"She's nothing. You need to let go of this obsession with her," Kara scolded.

The TV then showed a newscast of Croc making a campaign speech. "Does the mayor have a plan? No, he relied on a bitch. A Bat-bitch, a ticking time bomb, a costume freak."

"He's not wrong," Beth smirked.

* * *

That night, Kara, Brainiac 5, and Beth disguised as Kate were at a campaign victory party. "The results are in: The mayor has been recalled with Kara Wayne as Gotham's new mayor."

The crowd cheered for Kara. "Thank you, you give me too little credit," Kara smiled at a podium in front of her supporters. "I couldn't have done it without the support of Max Shrek's cynical campaign to have everyone who supported the mayor vote for me if the recall was successful. I want to also thank those who supported Waylon Jones and got us over that 50% recall vote. Now, let's get drunk as fuck."

Kara shook hands and talked with various people as she made her way over to Shrek. "You turned my secretary's stepsister into a cat with your performance-enhancing drug. Don't think I didn't notice. That, I cannot abide," Kara scolded as she danced with him.

"Who knew she had cat hair all over her when she was exposed to the gas? We'll be more careful next time," Max assured her.

"This Croc business has gone too far. I'm going to bury him and all his secrets," Kara said to him.

"Fine by me," Max smiled.

The center of the floor space exploded in a wide hole leading to the sewer system. Croc emerged from the smoke with some of his minions wearing suicide vests. "You didn't invite me...so I crashed," Croc said to them all, royally pissed-off he had lost.

"What do you want?" Kara asked assertively.

"Right now, my troops are fanning out across Gotham for your children, for your first-born sons. The ones you left defenseless at home while you get drunk and dance...badly," he threatened.

"I've personally come for Gotham's favorite son, Mr. Max Shrek. You're coming with me to die in the sewer," Croc said to him.

Max complied following Croc and his minions into the sewer. "Deal with this bullshit," Kara ordered Beth.

* * *

Beth went around Gotham in the Batmobile and eventually found a cargo truck being used to kidnap the kids with an escort. She fired on the escort cars shredding them with machine-gun fire. After clearing the escort cars, she drove right in front of the cargo truck in a game of chicken and then leaped onto the hood of the cargo truck as it was still moving. She took out her machine gun pistol and fired into the windshield blasting the driver full of holes and stopping the truck. Beth went in the back and opened the cargo truck doors finding the kids all huddled together.

"We have Croc's location. He's at the Gotham Zoo," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Beth rolled her eyes and headed out to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Rioters and the rest of the Scare army upset with Croc's loss met up at Gotham Plaza to cause destruction and mayhem. Just before they converged at a giant intersection, Supergirl landed with a thud. She eyed the crowd with a smirk on her face seeing their shocked and amazed expressions. She gestured for them to come at her with her finger. After a short hesitation, the rioters and Scares retreated in all directions away from Gotham Plaza.

Meanwhile, Batwoman piloted the Batboat through the sewer system towards Croc's hideout under the defunct Gotham Zoo. Upon arriving at the hideout, Beth saw no one around. Getting out, she looked for Croc only to be ambushed from behind. Croc jumped off the Batboat and took Beth to the floor. "You're just jealous because I'm a genuine freak and you're just a bitch in a mask," he accused.

"You may be right," Beth said dryly as she struggled against him. Beth elbowed him to the gut and flipped him over her.

"When it comes down to you, I am stronger and faster than you'll ever be," Croc snarled. He threw off his clothes in dramatic style revealing himself to be completely reptilian with a tail. Rushing her, he took hold of her wrists and placed his tail around her throat.

Beth brought her feet up, clinked them together activating ice-skate blades, and then sliced deep into Croc's shoulders releasing herself. The blades went back into her boots as she landed. Taking out her two pistols, she fired non-stop into his gut until she ran out of ammunition. Croc roared into annoyance and swat her against the wall. Putting her pistols back into their holster, Beth threw down smoke grenades in front of herself to obscure Croc's vision. When he went through the smoke, Beth sliced off his right hand with her sword. Croc swung at her with his tail only to have Kate cut it off.

Pissed-off, Croc regenerated the lost limbs and came after her knocking the sword out of her hands. Beth fired a projectile cable gun to the ceiling and kicked Croc into the water. As he came up, Beth tossed a liquid nitrogen grenade into the water causing it to instantly freeze the water in a cold mist. Croc struggled to get out of the water as his body froze and then finally stopped moving. Beth aimed her pistol at him with her last bullet and fired. The bullet shattered his body to pieces.

Walking away, Beth found Shrek in an iron cage. She took out a laser cutting tool and sliced off the lock freeing him. "You're not only saving a life, you're saving...," he said gratefully.

"Shut up, I'm not doing this for you," Beth told him off as she tossed him into the cold water.

As Shrek was in the water, he found a pistol from a random dead Scare on the bottom. He picked up the pistol as he was pulled out of the water and brought onto a platform. Shrek eyed Mary horrified by her appearance. She was no longer wearing clothes being covered in orange, black, and white hair. Her feet and hands were claws, her hair was bleached white, and her face was now cat-like. She even had a tail that acted on its own accord.

"Whatever it is that you want, I can give it to you with a minimum amount of fuss," Max promised.

Mary snarled at him. "Money, jewels, a giant ball of string," Max offered. Mary advanced on him for the kill taking hold of him before he could escape. "Blood, Max," Mary demanded with an inhuman voice.

"Blood? I gave at the office," Max said not taking her seriously.

"A half-pint. I'm talking gallons," Mary clarified vengefully.

"Let's make a deal. What can I do for you?" Max asked going into business-mode.

"I'm sorry, Max. You ended my life, I'm going to end yours," Mary told him.

Beth dropped in intervening. "Just take him to the police," she told her.

"Don't be naive. The law doesn't apply to people like us or him," Mary said keeping Max close to her.

"Well...when you're right, you're right," Beth agreed. "Why are you doing this? Let me take you home. I'll fix...this. Mary, you don't want to be me, split right down the center. Once you start down this path, you can't escape it."

Mary simply stared at her not realizing who she was. Beth finally took off her cowl revealing herself as Kate Kane with her facial mask. Mary simply stared at her in shock. "Mary, please," Beth beseeched her.

"Kate, I would love nothing more than to come back with you...but this is who I am now. I'm a Cat...woman," Mary said deliriously and then scratched Beth good to the cheek causing rips in the facial mask. Mary gave her a WTF look as Kate's face was shredded.

"Mary Kane, you're fired," Max informed her. "I'll have words with your father on the both of you," he said pointing to both Mary and Beth. He then pulled out the pistol he had taken from the sewer bottom.

"You have enough to finish me off?" Mary snarled at him.

"One way to find out," Max said as he shot her two times to the torso.

"Still alive!" Mary said victoriously.

Max proceeded to shoot her two more times to the torso dropping her. "God, you suck at this," Beth said as she went past Mary and backhanded Max into the water. She then threw a Batarang slicing off an electrical cable leading to a generator. The electrical cable fell into the water zapping Max. Certain he was dead, Mary turned the generator off. She put her wrist communicator to her mouth to contact Brainiac 5.

"Mary's at my location. She's in rough shape," Beth said nonchalantly.

"Who are you really?" Mary asked as she lay on the floor hurt. If not for her transformation, she would already be dead.

"Who in the world am I? Well, that's the great puzzle," Beth said quoting _Alice in Wonderland_.

Mary simply stared at her in terror. "Oh, fuck me," she realized.

"Don't worry about it, sis. You won't remember any of this," Beth assured her.

* * *

Beth entered a car with Kara and Brainiac 5 after everything had been sorted out. "So, the good news is that I'm Gotham's mayor and your adorable step-sister is back to normal remembering not a thing," Kara said. "The bad news is that you killed my political ally and corporate best-buddy, Max Shrek. He had protected status, Beth," Kara scolded.

"He shot Mary," Beth replied.

"Like you give a shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I might...start to now," Beth contemplated.

"Having a sister is a big responsibility. You have to feed them, care for them, and protect them," Kara reminded her.

"In that case...fuck it," Beth gave up.

"Beth, Happy Hanukah," Kara said sincerely.

Beth merely stared at her as she recalled her old life. "The darkness of the whole world cannot swallow your glow," she said of Kara.

"That's what I'm talking about," Kara smiled as she clinked champagne glasses with Beth. "To a glorious new year."


	49. Mystery of the Batwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Kane investigates whether Kate is Batwoman.

Beth and Mary sat down for a drink at the now-defunct Lesbian bar, the Clammy Clam. "I got it all figured out, Kate. You're Batwoman," Mary said thinking Beth was Kate due to the facial mask.

"How do you figure?" Beth asked condescendingly.

"How else could you survived that plane crash and swam to that island? There have been too many times when you've gone missing and Batwoman shows up," Mary said. "Kate, what the fuck are you doing? One of these days, someone's going to kill you. You don't need the money nor the pain in the ass, and one day, they will catch you."

"I haven't needed the money since I took Archie's milk money, alright. To tell you the truth, I don't need pussy anymore either. The point I'm making is that I got this rat. This annoying cheese-eating rat and it brings up questions," Beth said eyeing Mary intently.

"Is there something you want to ask me? Kate, look at me, I'm not the rat," Mary said defensively.

"So, you agree that there is a rat?" Beth tested.

"You just said there was," Mary said incredulously.

"Mary, what would you do?" Beth asked super-serious.

"How long have you known the people that are helping you do this behind the scenes? Maybe, you have someone that's disgruntled. Maybe, someone thinks they can do what you do better than you can," Mary suggested.

"No one can do what I do. A lot of people had to die to be who I am," Beth admitted.

Mary simply gave her a WTF look. "You want to be me?" Beth asked. "I mean, fuck, anyone can put on the suit it seems."

"Sure, I could be you, but I don't want to be you," Mary said sincerely.

"Heavy lies the crown said the Red Queen," Beth said darkly.

Mary simply stared at her. "Oh, fuck me," she realized who Kate really was.

Beth got up, pulled out a pistol, and shot Mary in the head before she could react. "End simulation," Beth ordered the Obsidian program.

* * *

**Two Months Ago-Halloween**

Ryan Wilder was minding her own business coming home from a Halloween party dressed as a cat when two hoodlums followed her. Instead of rejoining the crowded streets, she made the questionable decision to walk underneath a bridge. A third hoodlum knocked her down in a planned ambush. "Trick-or-tweet," he said as he took her bag. "Where's the cash?"

"That's what my collection agencies ask me every other day," Ryan said dryly.

"Well, aren't you a smart mouth?" he said pulling out a gun.

A dark figure floated down from the bridge and gracefully landed on the ground behind all four of them. Ryan gave the dark figure a wide-eyed look as it approached. A Batarang suddenly sliced into the leader's wrist forcing him to drop his pistol. Batwoman punched and kicked on the two other hoodlums slicing deep into their necks with her arm guard blades. Batwoman advanced on the leader as the other two bled out.

"I just love a big strong man that is not afraid to show it with someone half his size," Beth mocked.

The leader walked up to her not intimidated. "Be gentle, it's my first time," Beth said to him.

As the leader approached, Beth kicked him to the chest four times in a row in quick succession. She then sliced up his face with her arm guard blades. As the leader scrambled to get away, Beth turned her attention to Ryan. "Thanks," Ryan said appreciatively.

"You make it so easy, don't you? Always waiting for some hero to save you?" Beth mocked as she forced Ryan up against a bridge pillar.

"Take off the suit and I'll kick your ass right here, right now," Ryan challenged.

"You got spunk. I'm sure we'll cross paths again," Beth smiled and then fired her cable projector gun taking her up to the top of the bridge out of view.

* * *

**Present-Day**

Ryan went on-and-on about herself at a job interview for a security guard. "I don't know about your other security guards but I have been trained in a half-dozen forms of martial arts so beating up bad guys won't be a problem," Ryan said confidently.

"First of all, security guards are not meant to take down criminals or take initiative. They deter crime by presenting themselves as impressively formidable and report violations to the police when something does happen. We don't want our security guards to be in fights because of liability, medical bills, time off work, and so on," the job interviewer corrected her.

"Oh," Ryan realized.

"You sure have been in the company of a lot of bad guys, though," he noted her file. "People like Croc and his circus gang."

"I didn't do it," Ryan lied.

"Why did you tell the judge you did?" the interviewer asked.

"To avoid fifteen years and getting eighteen days instead," Ryan said obviously.

"God damn," the interviewer said dismayed.

"Look, I know Blackgate doesn't look good on a resume but it gave me a valuable skill set to know who's dangerous and getting really good at reading people," Ryan said.

"Oh yeah? What does my face tell you?" the interviewer asked smugly.

"That...I'm not getting this job," Ryan realized.

"Well...no shit," the interviewer nodded.

* * *

At the Crows Nest, Jacob Kane watched bodycam video footage of him betraying and shooting Batwoman at Gotham football stadium. He replayed it several times to get a sense of who could be behind the mask. "Commander, we have a partial face match and voice recognition match on Batwoman. It's Kate," Sophie said.

"I can't believe I was so out of the loop. Is Mary here?" Jacob asked pissed-off.

"She's in your office," Sophie confirmed.

Jacob entered his office and found Mary bewildered as to why she was even here. "She was your sister. She never told you she was Batwoman?"

"What the fuck?" Mary wondered genuinely confused.

"We know she didn't work alone. Who were her other friends?" Jacob demanded. "People she was close to?"

"Kate was a loner. She didn't have friends," Mary recalled.

"Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt her, to sabotage her plane?" Jacob pressed.

"I don't know. Her boss?" Mary suggested.

Jacob computed that in his head. "Kara Wayne," he realized.

* * *

Kate casually walked around the Crows Nest getting herself a cup of coffee when Sophie went past her. "What's with the look?" Kate asked.

"Don't even. After staying quiet for months that you're Batwoman?" Sophie asked outraged.

"I don't know...what the fuck...you're talking about," Kate said taking a sip of her coffee.

"We have facial and voice recognition software. It is you," Sophie accused.

"Give me a full body scan and I'll even give you a sample of my voice. It won't be a match, I promise you," Kate said.

"You think you can beat the system by altering your voice but that isn't going to work," Sophie told her off.

"Then, let's do it," Kate eagerly volunteered.

Sophie gave her a flustered look. "I have something else to attend to right now. You stay put."

"You got yourself a juicy murder case?" Kate asked.

"No, just some street rat I arrested a few weeks ago," Sophie said as she went up the stairs.

Kate stared after Sophie realizing her target was somewhere in the building.

* * *

Sophie entered an interrogation room where she found Ryan Wilder handcuffed to the table. Sophie placed several photographs of Batwoman on the table. "These were taken from the Crows headquarters. She injured seventeen agents that night, men with families, children. These were taken last night," Sophie said showing a different set of photographs.

"Miss Wilder, we know you know who this woman is. You tell us, we drop all charges," Sophie said.

"For a crime, I didn't even commit? I was trying to help this white man from gangsters and then he turns around and says I did it," Ryan said dismayed.

"None-the-less, the deal is on the table. Who is this woman?" Sophie asked.

"I have no idea, but she's dangerous and insane," Ryan told her.

Meanwhile, Kate walked up to a female Crow agent, made sure no one was looking and gave her a strong upper-cut knocking her out. She then dragged the woman into a closet, stole her keys, pistol, and magazines. Kate touched her face so she now resembled the Crow agent and closed the closet door. Using the agent's security card, she went deeper into the Crows headquarters towards the interrogation rooms.

Sophie left the interrogation room leaving Ryan alone. Feeling a sense of unease about the place, Ryan used her free hand to pick the lock with two hairpins. Freeing herself, she then picked the lock of the interrogation room and took off. One agent tried to stop her as she ran off. She took his baton and beat the shit out of him. He was soon discovered by his fellow agents and immediately the alarm bells went off. Ryan made her way through the facility using the beaten Crows ID card, going from door-to-door until she was just about to get to the elevator door to the garage. Four Crow agents tackled her to the floor.

Ryan fought like a mad against the agents with punches and kicks until she finally got back to her feet. She slammed one agent through a window, another into a door, the third into a wall, and punched the fourth to the floor. The door then opened revealing Kate impersonating a Crow agent. "If you're as good as these agents, I'm not worried," Ryan said dryly.

Kate took out her pistol and aimed at her. "Oh, shit," Ryan realized and ran towards the elevator.

Kate fired on Ryan as she entered the elevator and took cover around the corner. Several bullets bounced off the elevator walls and doors as they closed. Kate sighed and then touched her facial mask to become Kate once more. She dropped the pistol and walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Ryan barged into Mary's clinic. "Can I help you?" Mary asked upon seeing her.

"Got shot," Ryan stumbled.

"Holy shit," Mary realized seeing her injuries. She led Ryan over to a bed and assessed the wounds. "It's not too bad, actually. Who did this to you?"

"Some Crow agent but I think she was Batwoman," Ryan said.

"What makes you say that?" Mary asked genuinely curious.

"Batwoman has it out for me. The agent that shot at me must be who she is without the mask," Ryan figured.

"Why does Batwoman want to kill you?" Mary asked confused.

"Because I'm the only one that has been able to stand up to her and live to tell the tale," Ryan said.

"Batwoman doesn't kill," Mary shook her head.

"Yeah, all the times she's nearly gunned me down was just my imagination," Ryan rolled her eyes. "That Crow agent knew who I was and without hesitation tried to kill me."

* * *

The next morning, Jacob Kane went to Wayne Tower by himself and asked for Kara at the receptionist desk. "Kara Wayne," Jacob said gruffly.

"She's not in. Can I take a message?" he asked.

"Don't tell me that bullshit. Call her down here. Commander Jacob Kane wants to speak with her," Jacob ordered him.

Coincidentally, Kara and several Brainiac 5 bodyguards came around the corner towards the exit. "Kara, what have you gotten my daughter into?" he demanded.

"You'll have to be more specific? Which daughter?" Kara mocked.

"Oh, you want to fight me? Come on. You afraid to take me head-on?" Jacob challenged.

"You want a piece of me?" Kara asked rhetorically as she handed her coat off to a Brainiac 5 drone.

"Yeah, I do. What the fuck do you have Kate doing for you?" Jacob questioned.

"You think you can come into my house and talk to me like that?" Kara shot back. "Fuck you and your family."

Jacob immediately went for his jacket pocket to handcuff her but his actions were misinterpreted. Several Brainiac 5 drones took out their pistols and aimed at him. "Fucker, you got nothing. You're here because you got nothing. You don't got a thing," Kara told him off as Jacob backed out of the building humiliated and defeated.

* * *

Kate stormed into Mary's clinic and looked around. "Oh, Kate. What's up?" Mary asked upon seeing her.

"I'm looking for someone," Kate said vaguely.

"Can you give me a description?" Mary asked helpfully.

"She's black," Kate said flatly.

"Anything else?" Mary stalled.

"And...she looks like a bitch," Kate added.

"Well, there's no one here right now," Mary said truthfully.

Kate looked around the clinic like a hawk and noticed some blood spots on the floor. "You had a patient recently?"

"Yeah, but he was neither black nor a bitch," Mary lied.

"There's this woman named Ryan Wilder. She was very important to me in my old life," Kate said.

"As in...together?" Mary wondered.

"Yeah," Kate lied. "She means a lot to me, Mary. If she ever comes by, give me a call."

"Sure," Mary said having no intention of doing so. "Hey, Dad was really certain you were Batwoman. Is there anything to that?"

"That's crazy. There have been plenty of times Batwoman has shown up and I was with you or dad," Kate lied.

"Well, maybe Batwoman is not just one woman but a team of women," Mary said brightly.

"If I was Batwoman, I would tell you from the very beginning. You're my dear sister," Kate said to her. "I work like a slave for Kara Wayne doing real estate analysis. That's it."

"Okay," Mary nodded.

"You'll be sure to tell me if Ryan ever shows up," Kate said as she was about to leave.

"Why? Is she hurt?" Mary quizzed.

"The streets are dangerous. It's only a matter of time before she gets herself hurt," Kate said as she left.

* * *

That night, Batwoman appeared on the top of a skyscraper looking down on thousands of Batwoman protesters that didn't take kindly to her judge, jury, and executioner routine. The crowd shouted and jeered as they saw her. Beth was about to go forward with her plan when the door opened revealing Ryan Wilder. Beth dropped down to confront her.

"I've figured it out. You're some disgruntled Crow agent. It's not enough that you throw innocent minorities in jail for crimes they didn't commit. You have to beat and kill them, too. The whole city knows what kind of person you are," Ryan pointed out.

"If they knew the truth, the real truth, they wouldn't dare protest me," Beth replied.

Ryan took out two pistols and fired on her until she ran out of ammunition. Beth shielded herself with her cape blocking the bullets from endangering her. Beth then charged Ryan with punches and kicks in linear style. After several hits, Ryan went down. "Don't let yourself be killed like your mother," Beth said to her.

Ryan became furious upon hearing her mother being referenced and fought back. The two continued to fight with Ryan getting some decent blows. Unfortunately for her, none of her attacks had any impact on Beth. Finally, Beth slammed Ryan through the door to the stairwell and kicked her down several stairs. "There's no escape," Beth taunted her with a pistol in her hand.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ryan demanded of her.

"Just finishing what I started," Beth said looking down on her from the top of the stairs. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I know enough. You're the sister of Alice, the psycho that killed my mother," Ryan spat.

" _No...I...am...Alice_ ," Beth said taking off her cowl to show her true face to her.

Ryan gave an incredulous WTF look. "That's impossible. It doesn't even make sense."

"It was never supposed to make sense. We're all a little mad. You see, madness is like gravity. All it takes for someone to go mad is a little push," Beth said to her. "Have I given you enough motivation to strike me down?"

Ryan nodded vengefully. "Good," Beth said pleased, and then put her cowl back on. "If you don't mind, I have work to do," she said going back outside. Beth activated a device on her belt that caused a swarm of bats to descend upon the protesters freaking them out. Within minutes, the square was cleared of protesters trying to escape the bats. Beth then fired a cable projector gun to another skyscraper and glided off.

* * *

After the chaos in Gotham square had been dealt with, Sophie came back to the Crows Nest only to find Kate working on a computer in a black Crows uniform. "What's going on?" Sophie asked confused.

"Oh, my dad gave me a job as a crime analyst. I have to tell you, Kara Wayne treated me like a slave. I am so done with that job. I guess that makes you my first-line supervisor," Kate said.

"Well, in that case, your job is to find out Batwoman's identity," Sophie told her.

"Wow, you're giving me the hardest case to solve," Kate mused.

"Too much for you to handle?" Sophie questioned.

"Not at all. I hope there is an understanding between us," Kate said concernedly.

"What understanding?" Sophie asked.

"Things can't be like they were before. I've given up the lifestyle completely," Kate said.

"Well, that's your choice to make," Sophie said unsettled, and walked off.

Once she was safely gone, Kate's finger became a cable and accessed the Crow network's files.

* * *

Sophie entered Jacob's office a bit confused and disgruntled. "You suspect she's Batwoman and you're making her a Crow agent?" she asked.

"She can't be Batwoman. I had her face mapped into the system and recorded her voice. It's not a match," Jacob informed her.

"But we were so sure," Sophie said.

"Kate told me that Batwoman killed Alice. I don't know if I truly believe it without a body. But then a more horrifying thought came to mind. What if Batwoman and Alice are the same person?" Jacob asked.

"That's impossible. I saw Batwoman and Alice fight each other," Sophie said.

"Maybe that was just for our benefit," Jacob said. "The only way to know for sure is to capture Batwoman, unmask her, and interrogate her."

"If Kate is a part of this, should she be allowed on this case?" Sophie questioned.

"If she is a part of this, I want her close to us so that we can keep an eye on her," Jacob replied.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Kara and the real Beth met up. "Barney has been able to mass-produce the antidote to the Desert Rose toxin after finding trace amounts of it in your blood. We'll make our discovery public so Safiyah Sohail is made aware of it. Once she takes the bait, move against her," Kara ordered.

"At last, the pirates of Coryana will reveal themselves. At last, I will have my revenge," Beth said pleased.

"You are well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you," Kara said confidently.


	50. War-World: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are caught up in a succession tournament on War-World where Earth's fate is held in the balance.

**War-World**

**Flashback**

Mongul had just had enough of Superman's shit. After several death-matches, Superman had defied Mongul every time by letting his defeated challenger live. This embarrassed Mongul in front of thousands of attending spectators in his large stadium on War-World. Now, he was going to kick Superman's ass personally and show his corrupt empire he was the ultimate fighter.

The two stood side-by-side as they rose on a platform to the stadium floor. Superman appeared weak and distracted from Mongul's Kryptonite sword blade he held in his hand. As they came into view of the crowd, they were given a loud ovation. Mongul smiled, basking in the love and affection of his people. Superman touched the dirt of the arena and powdered his hand with it as if it were some kind of baptism by blood. Mongul's guards formed a perimeter around him so neither of them could leave. Mongul's son, Jochi, threw a piece-of-shit generic sword on the ground for him.

"Thanks," Superman said sarcastically as he picked it up.

Mongul was dressed in his purple armored suit and metallic crown on his yellow head. His eyes were perpetually red and demonic-looking. Between them, Mongul appeared bigger and stronger. Additionally, it appeared Superman was weakened by Mongul's Kryptonite blade. The battle began when Superman and Mongul clashed with their swords. The two fought evenly surprising Mongul who expected an easy win with his Kryptonite blade. With each hit, sparks flew from their blades.

Superman kicked underneath Mongul's leg sending him to the ground. Superman went for a lethal strike as Mongul scrambled to get off the ground. The battle continued with Superman appearing to lose strength, giving Mongul confidence he would inevitably win. Mongul went low slashing into Superman's leg through his suit. Mongul continued his advance on Superman but became tied up in their blades. Superman slashed across Mongul's arm cutting him and disarming him.

Mongul gave Superman a WTF look wondering why his Kryptonite blade hadn't crippled his strength completely. Had the Kryptonian found a way to make himself immune? Was his Kryptonite sword not pure enough? Superman dropped his own sword ready to take on Mongul hand-to-hand. Mongul charged Superman missing each time. Superman backhanded Mongul to the face and punched him to the ground. Mongul went for another punch but was blocked. Superman punched him to the face twice in quick succession, a punch to the shoulder forcing him down, and a hard kick to his chin dropping him. Mongul got back to his fight and punched at Superman only to have his arm locked and then broken.

Superman grabbed Mongul by the throat and strangled him. In vain, Mongul punched at Superman unable to get free. Superman forced Mongul to his knees and choked the life out of him with the crowd completely silent. Finally, Superman snapped Mongul's neck and let him fall to the ground. Superman then looked upon the stunned guards and the crowd.

"Are you not entertained?" Superman asked them all.

The crowd looked upon their dead leader and then cheered for Superman's epic victory. Even Jochi couldn't help but slowly clap for Superman's victory. Superman waved to the crowd enjoying their oblivious ignorance as to what would happen next. "Tell me, Kryptonian, how did you fare so well against Kryptonite?" Jochi asked him.

Superman merely smiled and raised two fingers into the air. In a sudden flash of light, the entire stadium was destroyed with tens of thousands of spectators incinerated on the spot. When the dust and smoke settled nothing remained of the stadium but rubble. Only Jochi and the body on Mongul remained in one piece inside the crater. Superman took the Kryptonite blade and looked it over as it glowed green.

"Who are you? Really?" Jochi gasped severely burned.

"I am Mon-El, Prince of all Jin-Saiyan," Mon smirked and then teleported away.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Metropolis**

Not long afterward, a planetoid arrived near Earth causing all sorts of atmospheric and gravitational disturbances across the planet. The tides dramatically increased, there were earthquakes, and the winds picked up. Mon, impersonating Superman, went straight for it. As he got closer, the planetoid fired laser beams at him revealing itself to be a spherical battle station.

"Alright, assholes, who are you?" Mon demanded.

"It is I, Jochi. You are the Jin-Saiyan that defeated my father," Jochi said from the surface of his battle station.

"I'm not apologizing," Mon said automatically.

"Nor should you. He fell in battle by his own law. Let him rot in hell. But someone must pay," Jochi said to him.

The battle station fired its primary laser system on Metropolis to destroy it. Mon got in the way just in time and deflected the beam into space. "You've got two seconds to leave this planet before I kill your ass," Mon threatened.

"You want to fight? Wonderful. But if we do it this way, how many soft humans will die," Jochi pointed out.

"You're confusing me with someone who gives a shit," Mon replied. "What do you want?"

"You and your Batman friend are legendary. I'd like to meet your families," Jochi said vaguely.

"For...a wife swap?" Mon wondered.

"You have one day. Return to War-World with two from each of your clans or I will burn every defenseless thing you love," Jochi ordered.

"Come at me, bro. We'll do it, right here, right now. I'm ready to rumble," Mon challenged.

"No," Jochi refused him and went back inside his battle station.

* * *

**Gotham**

Mon took his sweet time informing the others of Jochi's ultimatum. "You seem pretty relaxed for someone that just got an ultimatum from an alien war-lord," Bruce Wayne remarked in his Wayne Tower office.

"As I always say, not my planet, not my problem," Mon smirked.

"Your planet was destroyed. This is your only world now," Bruce corrected. "Why don't you fly up there and tear it to pieces?"

"I'm pretty sure thousands of freaky alien genotypes live on that battle station," Mon said.

"Lot more down here," Bruce pointed out.

"And who knows how many civilians would be killed in the falling debris," Mon said.

"So?" Bruce wondered.

"You are one cold-blooded bastard," Mon smiled. "The truth is that if I did anything that reckless Kara would crush my balls. There's also an opportunity here."

"A chance to take it out from within," Bruce figured.

"We both get to invite two. I know who I will be inviting. You got two expendable people in mind?" Mon asked.

"Of course," Bruce replied.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Supergirl engaged a giant octopus trying to take down the main bridge. With her heat vision, she sliced off several tentacles but they just kept growing back at rapid speed. Mon approached her as she continued to battle the thing. Suddenly, the octopus splattered her in black ink. "That's really gross," Kara said disgustedly as she flicked her hands.

Kara dived down into the water, punched through the octopus mouth, and exploded its head in one shot turning the bay red for a moment. She then came back up with black ink and red gore all over her uniform. "Ever since Arthur and Mera have become embroiled in their domestic violence civil case, I've had to clean up the mess on land and in the water," Kara said peeved.

"And space," Mon added. "Did you notice that?" he pointed out the battle station still floating in the sky.

"I'll be damned," Kara eyed it intently. "That's War-World."

"I killed Mongul's ass creating a succession crisis in his empire," Mon grinned.

"What have I told you about destabilizing galactic empires...without me?" Kara asked annoyed.

"His son, Jochi, wants me to invite two to arbitrate. Batman is to choose two more," Mon told her.

"I have a better idea. I just punch it into the sun," Kara said obviously.

"But this could be fun," Mon pointed out.

Kara smiled amused. "Alright, I'm in but Barney is the third one. We can't let the Bat outshine the Vindicator trio."

"I was actually thinking Wonder Woman," Mon said honestly.

"No, fuck her," Kara said instantly.

* * *

That night, Red Hood battled street gangs with his two swords this time. He easily disarmed the street gang of their clubs and knives and then slaughtered them all. "You don't change, do you?" Batman remarked of him once he was done.

"What are you complaining about?" Red Hood replied wiping the blood off his swords. "I didn't use guns, this time."

"I have a job for you," Batman ordered.

"You mean the Death Star in the sky?" Red Hood asked.

"You're someone I know that is capable of making _hard decisions_ ," Batman said referring to the dead bodies on the ground.

"I prefer them hard," Red Hood agreed. "But you usually try to cock-block me."

"Maybe not this time," Batman allowed.

"This is getting interesting," Red Hood said intrigued.

* * *

The next morning, Mon, Kara, and Brainiac 5 assembled in uniform near the Vindicator cruiser. Batman and Red Hood arrived on the scene. "Where's your Dick?" Kara asked Batman.

"Too soft for this kind of mission. I brought her instead," Batman said referring to Batwoman as she stepped into the light.

"Her? Fuck no. She couldn't kill a fly. She hates guns, won't kill people, will refuse my sexual advances, and is going to spout off social justice crap to us the entire time we're up there," Red Hood rejected.

Batwoman took off her cowl revealing herself to be Beth. "Oh, _fuck me_ ," Red Hood realized taking a few steps back.

"You wish," Beth rolled her eyes and put her cowl back on.

"I will disable war world's guns and extract their available information. I assure you that I will consider your lives a secondary priority," Brainiac 5 said.

"What exactly are we getting ourselves involved in?" Beth asked.

"You should know...that we might not come back," Batman said super-serious.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's the case every time we go out on every mission. You're just figuring that out now? No wonder you lost so many of us," Red Hood chided.

"Jason...go fuck yourself," Batman told him off.

"Too tired from fucking Selena," Red Hood shot back.

"How's your dead mother?" Batman replied back.

"Tired from fucking your dead father," Red Hood said.

Beth gave them incredulous looks completely dismayed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Batman is right. This is too dangerous for you weak human fucks to handle," Kara mocked.

"I agree. We should rethink our strategy," Brainiac 5 chimed in.

"You want all the glory to yourself. Not this time," Batman said to Kara.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled.

* * *

On the Vindicator cruiser, all six make their preparations. "The battle station is generating a breathable atmosphere. One might even call it a Star...Killer base," Brainiac 5 informed them all.

"How fast will the temperature drop if it were to suddenly leave the solar system?" Kara asked.

"You'll have a few days before our human comrades freeze to death," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Alright, let's do this," Red Hood said enthusiastically.

"I'll see you on the inside...or not," Brainiac 5 said exiting the craft and making his own way down.

The remaining five exited the Vindicator cruiser and did a free fall towards the surface. Batman, Red Hood, and Batwoman parachuted down into the smoky atmosphere and took cover. Mon and Kara remained floating in the air until a guard came to meet them on a floating platform. He rudely pointed his staff at them. "We were summoned by Jochi," Mon told him.

"You must be the Earthlings for the sacrifice," the guard mused.

"Sacrifice? That's just great," Kara said annoyed.

"Jochi is a little busy right now," the guard said as they lowered to the ground on a platform overseeing a major tournament battle.

"Are we being put on hold?" Kara asked incredulously.

"He's fighting for the leadership of War-World," the guard explained as Jochi fought a large monster on a floating platform. Batman and Red Hood arrived on the scene to enjoy the fight.

"I thought Jochi was in charge here," Batman questioned.

"There was a disagreement in the Council of Lords and now there is a succession tournament," the guard explained.

"Maybe, they'll kill him and solve our problem for us," Red Hood figured.

"Actually, Jochi was the only lord that advocated against destroying your world. Our super-laser system is ready to incinerate your world the moment Jochi falls," the guard corrected him.

"Well...shit," Red Hood realized.

"Which should be soon. The large fellow there actually likes to eat his opponents," the guard said amused.

"Looks like we're fucked," Mon remarked.

"It sure looks that way. If only someone had the courage to do what was necessary," Batman considered.

Red Hood suddenly dashed onto the platform and sliced deep into the legs of the monster. Jochi took advantage of the moment, snapping the creature's neck. "And stay down," Red Hood said attempting to get an assisted kill credit.

"Cheater! Kill them both!" the crowd demanded.

As Jochi and Red Hood were about to be swarmed, Batman leaped up and threw some grenades onto the platform forcing the alien crowd back. "Who are you?" one alien asked.

"I am vengeance...I am the night...I am Batman!" Batman replied. "So, I claim authority over Jochi. He's part of my clan now and officially my bitch. This victory is ours," Batman said to the crowd.

"You're welcome, asshole," Red Hood said to an amused Jochi.

"Jochi, as tournament judge, I must record your answer. Do you accept this Bat's claim?" the weird-ass multi-eyeballed head tentacled alien asked.

"If I refuse, they'll kill us all," Jochi said to Batman.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Batman replied back.

* * *

Inside the battle station, Brainiac 5 and Beth casually walked through the alien crowds watching the video screens intently. They were dressed as one of the locals with their uniforms underneath. "We're in," Brainiac 5 radioed to Mon.

"Nothing good is happening here. I might just have to...," Mon said.

"I already know," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly and ended the transmission.

"Why am I not a part of this tournament? You don't think I'm strong enough?" Beth asked.

"It's not that. It's that I find you the most cooperative of them all and, of the Bat clan, I prefer you to die the least," Brainiac 5 replied.

The two made their way to the computer core center. Brainiac 5 extended cables into a computer lock and opened the door. Beth immediately fired her pistols on the current occupants killing a few alien IT workers. Brainiac 5 then locked the door behind them. He then hacked into the computer. "This could take some time to download all the files," Brainiac 5 told Beth.

"Let's just blow it up," Beth suggested.

"If we do that, we won't learn anything," Brainiac 5 rejected.

* * *

"The judges have ruled that Jochi has won this round and his Bat clan shall officially enter the tournament," the freaky alien judge declared.

"Jason, you fucking moron. Why the fuck did you do that?" Kara scolded.

"I saved the ass of the only lord not willing to destroy Earth. I saw an opening and I took it," Red Hood said defensively.

"You don't do anything unless Batman tells you to," Kara told him.

"I don't have to take this. I've been doing solo work for years. I fucking died...and came back to life," Red Hood pointed out.

"I did, too You're not special," Kara shot back. "Jochi is injured and you two are just humans. Face it, the Bat clan is fucked."

"It isn't over until it's over," Red Hood told her off and followed Batman and Jochi down the hall.

* * *

What followed were tournament battles where the Bat Clan kicked ass on all of their challengers with ruthless efficiency. Batman sliced and diced with his arm guard blades, Red Hood went on a killing spree with his swords, and Jochi had recovered enough to be their tank. Mon, Kara, and a liquid metal Brainiac 5 made short work of their opponents without difficulty.

"You two fight well together," Jochi noted of Batman and Red Hood.

"We've had a lot of practice," Red Hood replied.

"He's your brother?" Jochi asked.

"Well, not biologically...," Red Hood tried to explain.

"He's your mate," Jochi realized.

"What? No, fuck no, no," Red Hood denied.

"Pay attention!" Batman shouted as he sliced off an alien bug's head with a Batarang.

Even without a head, the green praying mantis-looking bug kept going. Red Hood sliced off its arms and then Jochi punched it to the ground destroying its chest cavity. "So, why does he help you?" Jochi asked confused.

"I guess it's because he's got an inferiority complex that can only be put at ease by bossing around underprivileged orphans and putting them into constant danger," Red Hood figured.

"He doesn't spare his enemies," Jochi noted.

"Yeah, he was totally into killing people in the 90s, then got soft in the 2000s refusing to kill. But then I got my ass killed by this maniacal clown because of his asinine no-kill policy. Afterward, he started killing again and we're both on the same page," Red Hood explained.

"So, you two are the same," Jochi realized.

"No, I wear this bad-ass red helmet and I shoot guns. It's entirely different. I'm not redundant nor a Robin. I am a unique special character," Red Hood said defensively.

"Jochi, you didn't destroy the Earth when the council demanded it. Why?" Batman questioned.

"My father said change was for the weak. Look where that got him," Jochi said dryly.

* * *

After a day of slaughtering fools, the tournament judge came before the Super Clan and the Bat Clan in the cafeteria. "Hail War-World!" he said. "Tonight, we celebrate you all."

"Fuck yeah!" Jason said already drunk with his helmet off.

"For tomorrow, three of these warriors will die," he added.

"Fuck yeah...," Jason said with less enthusiasm.

Kara pulled Jason aside as they got drinks. "I saw your swordsmanship out there. Not bad...for a human," Kara said.

"Tell me about it. So, are you really going to kill us?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell of defeating us," Kara said casually.

"What's the hold-up?" Batman asked Brainiac 5.

* * *

In the IT room, Brainiac 5 was still at work. "This is quite tricky," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Let's blow it up," Beth repeated as she fired non-stop at the door as aliens tried to get inside. Upon running out of ammunition, she resorted to grenades and Batarangs. Finally, she fought them off with the blades on her arm guards getting savage kills.

"Quite the amusing suggestion," Brainiac 5 declined.

"You think I'm joking? I'm fucking serious," Beth said annoyed as she was nearly overwhelmed.

"You'll have to stall for as long as you can for me," Brainiac 5 said to them all.

* * *

The next day, the Super Clan and the Bat Clan came together to fight to the death. "Barney is unusually slow," Mon remarked.

"That son-of-a-bitch is trying to get us all killed so he wins by default," Kara sneered.

"I can still hear you," Brainiac 5 said a short distance from them.

"Welcome to the final battle of the succession tournament. May the strongest triumph," the judge announced from a hovering platform.

Batman pushed a button on his belt causing his knuckles and bat-symbol to turn green with Kryptonite energy. Red Hood readied his twin swords he had stolen from Themyscira, and Jochi was already formidable on his own. "We have to stall this out. Mon will take Jochi, I'll take Batman, and Barney will take Red Hood," Kara said to her side.

"Affirmative," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Fine by me," Mon agreed and was suddenly slammed into the ground by Jochi's punch. Mon aimed his hand at Jochi slicing into his neck with an energy beam. "So, you finally drop the act. Now, everyone on War-World will know you're Insane," Jochi said.

Kara and Batman clashed at relatively equal strength with punches and kicks. Brainiac 5 turned his arms into blades as he fought off Red Hood. Even so, Red Hood slashed through Brainiac 5's liquid metal body. "The fuck?" Red Hood wondered.

Brainiac 5 pulled the sword out of his body and swat Red Hood to the face with the hilt of the blade. Brainiac 5 expertly sliced into Red Hood's mask causing it to fall off his head. "Alright, guns, it is," Red Hood said reluctantly and fired off his two pistols at Brainiac 5. The bullets went right through his body forming small craters on his torso and head.

"Fuck," Red Hood realized. He threw a rope around Brainiac 5 tying him up. Brainiac 5's liquid metal body simply went through it. Finally, Red Hood threw a grenade at him causing Brainiac 5's body to explode into liquid pools. The liquid metal soon came back together.

Batman got the better of the fight punching Kara hard to the face repeatedly. Kara punched him back so that they were both bleeding from their noses and lips. With the ruse over, Mon went Super Insane and shredded his Superman uniform revealing a blue gi underneath. His black oiled-down hair went spiky gold and his facial mask was incinerated in the golden aura.

"The Legendary Jin-Saiyan," the tournament judge realized in wonder.

Mon punched Jochi hard to the face nearly knocking him out and then blasted a hole through his gut. "Kill him! Kill him!" the crowd demanded.

"What are you doing? If you sacrifice your lives, I will reform War-World from the inside and bring peace. I was the only one on the council that sided with Earth," Jochi said to Mon.

"You're naivety amuses me. Look at these people. They're not going to change," Mon said cynically.

"If it wasn't your goal to be on the council, what was it?" Jochi asked confused.

* * *

In the IT room, Brainiac 5 was done with his work. "Time to go," he said to an exhausted Beth.

"What did you do?" Beth asked curiously.

"I positioned the ship a good distance away from Earth. The planet is now out of danger," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why not blow it up?" Beth repeated.

"It's not my place," Brainiac 5 replied. "Follow me to the surface," he said as they entered a shaft.

* * *

Mon went over to the others. "Time to leave," he said. He then turned to Kara. "Have you recovered?"

"I got this," Kara said as her facial wounds healed quickly.

"I hate holding hands," Red Hood said as they all disappeared via Mon's instant transmission and were now on the surface.

Kara remained behind and glowed Prime as the angry aliens swarmed her. "You tried but they weren't ready for it. This isn't your world anymore," Kara said to the dying Jochi.

"Let me die in combat rather than a flash of light," Jochi requested.

Kara simply nodded as he got back up. He punched at the alien crowd until he was quickly ripped apart.

* * *

Brainiac 5 and Beth made their way to the surface. "I hope you had as much fun as I did," Beth said bitterly.

"Look up," Brainiac 5 told her.

Batman, Red Hood, and Batwoman eyed the majestic rings of Saturn in the night sky. "Holy fuck," Red Hood remarked.

"It's beautiful," Beth smiled.

"Alright, let's go," Mon said and then all of them disappeared back to Earth.

* * *

Kara waited long enough and then unleashed a solar flare that caused the entire battle station to explode killing everyone onboard. When it was all over, only she remained, floating in space near Saturn. Certain no one survived, Kara sped back to Earth at light-speed arriving in an hour.

"Did you get your data?" Mon asked Brainiac 5 back on Earth.

"Yes, but it may be obsolete now that War-World has been destroyed," Brainiac 5 said.

"That was your plan all along. You just needed time to collect the data and move War-World far enough from Earth for Supergirl to destroy it from the inside," Batman reasoned.

"Your deductive skills are unmatched among humans," Brainiac 5 bowed his head.

"Well, I had fun. That's what matters, right?" Red Hood asked the others.

Batman went over to Batwoman. "I'm leaving Gotham again. The city is yours."

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Red Hood said crossly.

"You are going to have a different mission," Batman said and then whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, man," Red Hood said appreciatively with tears in his eyes.

Kara eventually landed only to find the Bat Clan already gone. "They left without me? What ungrateful bitches," Kara said displeased.

"I take it War-World is destroyed," Brainiac 5 assumed.

"Do you care to know if Jochi redeemed himself in his final moments?" Kara asked.

"No," Mon said disinterestedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bonus episode is based on Batman/Superman 2014 comic. For the sake of keeping continuity, Mon replaced Superman, Brainiac 5 replaced Steel, and Batwoman replaced Batgirl. This is the most I've done with Red Hood and he may come back in future episodes depending on how Batwoman Season 2 progresses. Batman's plans for Red Hood in Gotham allude to that possibility that is rumored about in CW Batwoman. The theme of the flashback and this episode is a cynical belief that leaders cannot change the blood-thirsty nature of their people. It has to come from the bottom up. So, in these cases, Kara and Mon did not spare the spectators.


	51. Safiyah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth aka Alice meets with Safiyah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor Zsasz was killed off in Birds of Prey: Bonus Episode. Therefore, Victor will be replaced with Joseph Wilson aka Deathstroke in this episode. Personally, I enjoyed Victor Zsasz's portrayal in this episode and the respect he was given as a credible male threat to Batwoman...up until the very end.

Joseph Wilson aka Deathstroke was in suit and tie looking inconspicuous even with his eyepatch on. He came to an apartment door and rang the doorbell. "Can I help you?" a woman asked him behind the door.

"Uh...room service," Joseph lied.

"Yeah, I'm good. Do not disturb," the woman replied.

Joseph frowned, shook his head in annoyance, and then blasted the door with a shotgun. Kicking the door open, he went inside only to have a knife thrown at him. Joseph blocked the knife with the butt of his shotgun and then fired on her, blasting the bathroom door full of holes. The woman took cover behind the bed. Joseph cautiously peered around the edge of the bed to get a shot on her.

"Wait, let's talk," the blond woman said to him.

"About?" Joseph asked curiously.

"I just found out, right now, I'm pregnant," she revealed.

"What is this shit?" Joseph wondered.

"On the floor, by the door, is the pregnancy test. It says I'm pregnant," she said.

"Bullshit," Joseph doubted.

"Any other time, you would right. But this time...you're wrong," she insisted.

"Stay where you are, bitch, and don't move," Joseph ordered and then went over to the dropped pregnancy test on the floor. He looked it over and frowned. "Well...shit," he muttered.

Joseph lowered his shotgun and looked over the apartment. He found some expensive wine and took a bottle. "I'll be taking this if you don't mind," he said.

"Sure," the woman allowed.

"Well, congratulations, bitch. You just bought yourself nine months. I'd get out of town if I were you," Joseph said and then casually exited the apartment.

* * *

That night, a junkie came up to a drug dealer wearing a devil mask. "I'm looking for snake bite," he said urgently.

"Get lost. I've seen too much of you, lately," the drug dealer told him off. "Tweakers bring the heat."

"There's nothing like this out there," the junkie said showing him some cash.

The drug dealer relented and gave him a box with a needle of snakebite in it. "Go easy on it," the drug dealer warned.

A bullet went through both hands of the junkie forcing him to drop it on the ground. "Holy shit! Fuck!" the junkie screamed as he fled the scene.

Batwoman landed gracefully in front of the drug dealer from the rooftop. The drug dealer pulled out a gun and fired on Batwoman with the bullets merely bouncing off. "The suit is bulletproof, dumbass," she reminded him.

"Who are you?" the drug dealer asked.

"I'm Batwoman," she said attempting to sound confident.

"Nah, you ain't the Batwoman," the drug dealer doubted.

"Is that a fact?" Batwoman wondered.

"Yeah, Batwoman's eyes are green. Yours are blue," he said.

"You are one observant mother-fucker," Batwoman nodded and then vaporized him on the spot with her heat vision.

Kara went over to the snake bite case and took out the needle. "This better be good shit," she said as she took off with it.

* * *

Ryan Wilder rushed into her appointment with her parole officer. "Am I late?" she asked freaked out.

"You had a comfortable twelve-second cushion before I would have revoked your parole for missing your appointment. I assume you have a day job now?" Susan, the parole officer, asked.

"Actually, it's a night job because, you know, it's night, and I barely got here on time," Ryan mocked.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't have your black ass locked up," Susan requested.

"Because I'm a number," Ryan said vaguely.

"Go on," Susan said intrigued.

"I am the 327th baby of a black woman who died during childbirth that year. I'm a $20 a day check to a group home. I'm inmate 4075, serving 18 months for a crime I didn't commit," she said.

"Julia Roberts did it better," Susan said unimpressed.

"What?" Ryan wondered.

"You know, Eren Brokavich played by Julia Roberts," Susan recalled " _Oh, I got numbers comin' outta my ears. For instance: ten is how many months old my baby girl is. How about this for a number? Six. That's how old my other daughter is, eight is the age of my son, two is how many times I've been married - and divorced; sixteen is the number of dollars I have in my bank account. 850-3943. That's my phone number, and with all the numbers I gave you, I'm guessing zero is the number of times you're gonna call,"_ Susan quoted _._

"God, I love that movie," Susan mused. "Just a tip: never quote a movie that's better than the one you're in."

"I feel you've completely diminished my entire life story," Ryan said stunned.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm going to let you off easy today because it's the start of Black History Month. It's the least I can do for you," Susan allowed.

* * *

The next morning, Jacob briefed his agents on a new threat to Gotham: Snake Bite. "It's an addictive psychedelic made from mushrooms and Scarecrow's fear toxin. Figure out the Scares chain-of-command. I'm not letting this get a foothold in my city...or the section of the city under our jurisdiction."

"Also, where the fuck is Agent Moore?" Jacob asked annoyed.

Brainiac 5, impersonating Kate, simply shrugged. "We found her cell phone in a dark alley," an agent said handing it to Jacob.

"It's password protected. I don't know how to unlock this shit," Jacob said frustrated.

"Leave that to me," Brainiac 5 said helpfully taking the cell phone.

* * *

On the island of Coryana in the Mediterranean, Sophie awoke on the beach in handcuffs. "You missed a walrus and a carpenter tricking a group of oysters to their doom," Alice said to her.

"Holy shit, fuck!" Sophie shouted completely startled by her appearance.

"You know, that story is an indictment of organized religion. The walrus represents the eastern religions while the carpenter clearly represents Jesus Christ of the western religions. Now, in the poem, what do they do? They dupe all of these oysters into following them and then devour them," Alice said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Where the fuck am I?" Sophie asked alarmed.

"Well, I'm where I'm supposed to be," Alice said nonchalantly.

"You planned on getting kidnapped?" Sophie asked incredulously.

"I'm actually a member in good standing here," Alice said showing her hands completely uncuffed. "It's been a while since I've killed a queen."

"Yeah, well, when you fail, I'm going to get killed right beside you," Sophie said.

"Honestly, I don't really give a shit if I die or you die, for that matter," Alice said unconcernedly.

"Take her to the queen," Tatiana, a blond woman wearing a black Medieval costume and sword, ordered her two henchmen.

Alice was taken away leaving Sophie behind. "I have nothing to do with Alice. I don't need to be here," Sophie said to Tatiana.

"No one cares what you need," Tatiana sneered.

"It's because I'm black, isn't it?" Sophie accused.

"That might work in the states but not here," Tatiana warned.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Kara and Brainiac 5 looked over surveillance footage of Deathstroke nonchalantly killing a lab technician and stealing Hamilton's data. "Hamilton claims nothing was stolen," Brainiac 5.

"An obvious lie. First and foremost, how will this affect my stock?" Kara asked putting priorities in order.

"Not going to lie, it will take a slight hit for a few days," Brainiac 5 said.

"Great," Kara said peeved. "Last night, a common drug dealer noticed my eye color is different from Kate and Beth. I guess I have to wear contact lenses when I go out as Batwoman now."

"Or you could just wait until Beth gets back," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"It felt good to be in the suit again. You have no idea how it feels to have it so tight against your skin," Kara said.

"Still, you're not Batwoman. Beth is," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Fucker, I was the first Batwoman, remember?" Kara told him off.

"You vaporized a criminal with your heat vision. You broke the rules," Brainiac 5 scolded her.

"What difference does it make if they don't live to tell?" Kara asked.

"The rules come down from Bruce. If you're going to use the suit, you can't use your powers," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fine," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alice was brought before Safiyah just outside her mansion. Alice eyed an entire table filled with delicacies. "Look, if you're going to fuck me, you should at least treat me to dinner first," Alice said crudely.

"Come, sit with me," Safiyah offered.

"If it's all the same to you, I prefer my poison in pill form," Alice rejected.

"You think after the stunt you pulled, I would give you such a cowardly death? If I wanted you dead, I would torture your ass first and then I would draw and quarter you," Safiyah said.

"What's stopping you?" Alice antagonized.

"Alice, you stabbed me in the back. You allowed your blood to be used by Wayne Enterprises to manufacture an antidote to the Desert Rose toxin. That pisses me off," Safiyah said.

"Like I had a choice. I was their prisoner," Alice said defensively.

"And that's the only reason why you're not dead. Alice, you were my best student. How the fuck did you end up getting captured? Where have you been for a year?" Safiyah demanded.

"It's actually a really funny story. My sister, Kate, would be better at telling it," Alice evaded.

"Yes, we all saw her miraculous recovery from her plane exploding over Gotham Bay. I want you to know I had nothing to do with it," Safiyah said.

"I don't really give a shit even if you did," Alice said honestly.

"So, it would appear we have a puzzle to solve," Safiyah said intrigued.

"I literally...don't give a shit," Alice said bluntly.

"Have a drink, my friend, like old times," Safiyah offered.

"Well, okay then," Alice relented.

* * *

Kara snooped around Joseph Wilson's apartment entering through the window. She looked around and found his laptop. "You must be Kara Danvers," Joseph said as he entered the living room.

"That's me," Kara confirmed with a smile.

"You find what you were looking for?" Joseph asked.

"Yep," Kara said holding the laptop.

"Can I get you a drink?" Joseph offered.

"Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred," Kara ordered.

"So, you're the replacement. What happened to the old one?" Joseph asked.

"You referring to Superman or Batman?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Joseph replied.

"Damn, I walked right into that one. Look, I'm not a replacement. I am a unique character that is not a female knock-off of an already established hero," Kara said defensively.

"Yeah, bullshit," he doubted. "You seem like you have an identity crisis."

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"Yeah, you're Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, Kara Wayne, Supergirl, Powergirl, Batwoman, and Wondergirl. Just, who are you?" Joseph asked.

"Oh my God, you're right. What the fuck have I been doing with my life?" Kara said as she experienced an existential crisis.

"I mean, the Supergirl suit has that 50s look to it. Do you even know what time period you're supposed to be in?" Joseph continued.

"Hey, I didn't design the suit," Kara said defensively.

"No, your adopted brother did, rest-in-peace," he said. "You see, I don't see you in that outfit."

"You're right. The suit is to mock my enemies while your suit is meant to intimidate people despite the fact that you're a weak-ass human," Kara shot back.

"I've made the best of my physical limitations," Joseph pointed out.

"Look, I'm not going to kill your ass, because I know who you work for. But I am going to take your laptop," Kara said finally.

"That's fair," Joseph frowned. "Hey, I want to show you something," he said putting an RPG on the table.

"Damn, that's fine. Where did you get it?" Kara asked enthralled by it.

"Well, it's a complicated story that involves Afghanistan, terrorists, and the CIA," Joseph began.

"Tell me everything," Kara requested.

* * *

That night, Joseph was at an expensive restaurant when Ryan Wilder dropped in. "Miss, you're not properly attired," a snooty waiter told her.

Ryan ignored him and sat down across from Joseph. "Plenty of open seats elsewhere," Joseph said as he played candy crush on his smartphone.

"You don't remember me? I dated Angela Martin," Ryan name-dropped.

"That means...," Joseph said as the wheels in his brain turned. "You're a Lesbian," he realized. "By all means, stay. Tell me all about it."

"She was bad for me. We broke up," Ryan clarified.

"Go on," Joseph said intrigued.

"I'm not here to tell you Lesbian sex stories. I'm here to hire you," Ryan said putting a bag of cash on the table.

Joseph looked over the money and then closed the bag. "Who do you want me to kill?"

"I want you to kill Alice. She killed my mom," Ryan said passionately.

"No one has seen or heard from Alice in a year. She's probably already dead," Joseph said.

"She's Batwoman," Ryan revealed.

"I'm actually on a job right now," Joseph said vaguely.

"So, whose price do I have to beat?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"I don't kill and tell," Joseph declined. "You're out of your league, little girl," he said as he left the restaurant.

* * *

That night, Safiyah and Alice walked around the garden. "I know you want me to be the bad guy, but I'm not. I didn't try to kill your sister. The last thing I would want is to draw attention to myself. Clearly, someone wants you to think I did," Safiyah said.

"Truly, I don't give a shit," Alice replied.

"It's going to be hard to forgive you for this. You exposed the Desert Rose to the world. Coryanna is the garden and I am its keeper. My family has dedicated itself to keeping its secret. History is full of white colonizers with their crusader ideas obsessed with their capitalist notions," Safiyah said.

"There's a lot to unpack there," Alice said dryly.

"Our island will be raped and pillaged by the white man. We will cease to exist," Safiyah said bitterly.

"I had my blood forcibly take from me, alright. I didn't have a choice," Alice told her.

"Who is the person that captured you?" Safiyah pressed.

* * *

A less-than-sober Kara entered the Bat-Cave with Joseph's laptop. "Analyze this shit," she ordered as she stumbled to get herself a chair.

Brainiac 5 accessed the computer and analyzed the list of names of Joseph's kill-list. "Their commonality is that they were all treated with the Desert Rose antidote in clinical trials. They all had cancer and now they're cancer-free."

"We need...to monetize...the shit...out of this," Kara slurred her words.

"We don't have a constant supply of Desert Rose," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"I'm thinking the island of Coryanna needs some freedom, American style," Kara grinned.

* * *

Safiyah and Alice sat down for evening drinks. "Well, you got my attention," Safiyah said.

"This might come as a shock to you but your approval means very little to me," Alice told her off.

"It wasn't always the case. Remember, when we first met?" Safiyah asked.

"I'm a show, don't tell, kind of girl," Alice shut her down.

"You were so broken, so angry, so...straight," Safiyah recalled. "But I found you."

"You didn't find me," Alice corrected.

"No, you found yourself, because I told you how to turn your rage into wokeness," Safiyah said.

"Feed that bullshit to my sister," Alice rolled her eyes.

"But I have for the last few weeks," Safiyah revealed.

"The fuck you talking about?" Alice wondered.

The real Kate Kane then appeared before Safiyah and Alice wearing her black biker clothes. "Fancy you here, sis," Kate said amused.

Alice simply stared at Kate and then back to Safiyah. "Why are you here?"

"Safiyah invited me over to relax, train, find myself. I'm having an awesome time here," Kate said giving Safiyah a kiss on the lips.

"Your sister is an excellent lover. We've made love every night she's been here. Would you like to witness it, tonight?" Safiyah asked.

"I'll pass," Alice said about to gag.

"So, now that I know your sister is here with me, who is this imposter in Gotham?" Safiyah asked.

"The fuck if I know," Alice lied.

"Let's see," Safiyah said taking off Alice's wig. "You already have her haircut. You even look the same. You are twins, after all. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that you are the one impersonating Kate."

Alice put her wig back on and glared at Safiyah. "It doesn't matter who is impersonating her. The real Kate Kane is coming back with me."

"Kate, my dear, can you prepare all of our toys for this evening's activities?" Safiyah asked dismissing her away.

Kate obediently exited the room leaving just the two of them. "She will make an excellent hostage. So long as she resides here, no one from Gotham will fuck with me," Safiyah said knowingly.

* * *

The next morning, Ryan met with her parole officer. "You see this? Batwoman strikes again," Susan said putting the Gotham Gazette on her desk.

"The very definition of a vigilante is someone that thinks they're above the law," Ryan said bitterly.

"Yeah, well, she's awesome," Susan shut her down. "Let's talk about Ryan Wilder. I spoke to your employer. Working for the Black Mask club isn't ideal but beggars can't be choosers, am I right? So, how about housing?"

"Yeah, well, living in my van with my plant is becoming...my thing. It's who I am," Ryan said.

"You know what Batwoman is doing? Keeping this city from falling into a black hole of despair. Why can't you be more like Batwoman? I bet she has a place to live. You need someplace to live by next week or I'm writing you up," Susan ordered.

"Well, okay then," Ryan said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Alice entered the Bat-Cave and immediately took off her wig, shed her yellow trenchcoat, kicked off her Victorian shoes, and made her way to the changing room. She exited wearing an all-black uniform to find Kara and Brainiac 5 waiting for her. "Report," Kara ordered.

"Kate is on Coryanna and is now Safiyah's hostage. If we do anything to her, Kate dies," Beth reported.

"We could nuke the island from orbit. Only way to be sure," Kara said ruthlessly.

"Remember the rules," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

Kara sighed with frustration. "So long as Kate remains on the island and no one is aware of it, we can continue our own Kate masquerade here. And why the fuck didn't you tell me she was on that island?" Kara demanded of Brainiac 5.

"I lost track of her a few weeks ago," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"You had one job," Kara said pissed-off.

"Unless he planned for this to happen," Beth said suspiciously.

"The island will be under constant surveillance. The moment Kate leaves the island, it will be conquered," Brainiac 5 assured them.

"Were there anyone else with you on the island?" Kara asked.

"Agent Sophie Moore, but she saw nothing and knows nothing. She's back in Gotham now," Beth said.

"Seems kind of pointless for her to have been there," Kara said.

"Yeah, well, she got her ass kicked by Tatiana so there is that," Beth shrugged.

"Suit up. I have a job for you to do at the docks," Kara ordered her.

* * *

Batwoman made her way to the docks and looked around. A man in a heavily armored suit looked down upon her from a stack of shipping containers. "It looks like you got my invitation," he said pleased.

"I'm only here because my bitch boss wanted me to be here," Beth clarified.

"Come on, let's see what you can do," Deathstroke challenged.

Beth threw several Batarangs at him, all misses, and then fired her projectile cable gun at a crane to get to him. Deathstroke leaped into the air and swat her back down with his staff. Beth landed with a thud on a shipping container and barely got out of the way as Deathstroke slammed his pole down on her. The two fought hand-to-hand briefly until Deathstroke punched her hard. Beth kicked him back causing him to fall off. Deathstroke used his staff between two shipping containers to flip his way back towards Beth and kick her to the ground.

Deathstroke charged Beth and fought her hand-to-hand until Beth sliced his staff in two with her arm guard blades. The two continued to fight evenly until Deathstroke took out his samurai sword. Beth quickly fired her pistol shattering the sword. She then fired the rest of her magazine on Deathstroke with all of her bullets bouncing off his armor and helmet.

"I'm just like you only without any weaknesses," Deathstroke said to her.

Beth fired her projectile cable gun at him latching onto him and forcing him towards her and then punched him to the helmet knocking him to the ground. Deathstroke kicked her away and went for his own pistol. Beth disarmed him but Deathstroke took hold of Beth's wrists and slowly overpowered her taking her to her knees. "That's enough, Deathstroke," a man in a black mask said arriving on the scene. He wore an all-white suit and his mask resembled a skull.

Deathstroke released Beth. "You did good, kid," he said condescendingly as he went over to Black Mask.

"You're dead," Beth said of Black Mask.

"Sorry to disappoint," Black Mask mocked. He then turned to Deathstroke. "We have a lot to do and the night is still young."

* * *

Brainiac 5 impersonating Kate entered Jacob's office. "I cracked her cell phone. She was definitely kidnapped," she said brightly.

"But where?" Jacob asked slightly concerned.

Sophie then entered the office in business suit attire. "I had the weirdest couple of days," she said.

"Tell me about it," Jacob said curiously.

"Well, I know this. Alice is alive," Sophie revealed.

"You said Batwoman killed her," Jacob said accusingly to Kate.

"I thought she did. Are you sure it was really her?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Oh yeah and she's linked to some woman named Safiyah," Sophie said.

"Then, we will make finding Alice our top priority," Jacob said, secretly relieved his daughter was still alive. "We will get to the bottom of this when Batwoman and Alice are both in our custody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Mask was killed off in Birds of Prey Bonus Episode...but I'm bringing him back and it involves a plot twist. This episode wasn't really clear on who is lying and what people really know. I'm having to guess people's motivations and future plotlines while also doing a role reversal with Beth and Ryan and including Kara and Brainiac 5's participation. Deathstroke's knowledge of Kara's aliases and the origin of her suit comes from Adventures of Supergirl and Midvale. Deathstroke did appear in Adventures of Supergirl Season 4.5 and was killed off but that timeline was erased and so he's allowed to be here. I didn't have space for Ryan's epic "number" speech in episode 1 so I decided to put it in episode 3.


	52. Candy Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is indecisive on whether to save missing children, so Ryan takes action. Who will find the missing kid first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is impersonated by Beth in all scenes.

The Batmobile patrolled Gotham like it owned the streets. Batwoman targeted a Scare that was running from her. Instead of using the sidewalk or running into the park, he conveniently kept running on the pavement. Beth fired a cable around his legs and then stopped just in front of him. "Who's your boss?" Beth questioned the masked Scare.

"No one's going to talk to you," he spat.

"Oh really," Beth said placing a pistol in front of his face.

"That's nothing compared to what my boss would do to me if I talked," he told her.

"You can go tell your boss that I'm coming for him," Beth said as a nearby jewelry store alarm went off.

"Check out the jewelry store. I have a stake in it," Kara ordered via radio.

"God damn it," Beth swore, leaving the drug dealer on the road still tied up.

Beth went over to the store looking through the windows with her pistol ready. She went around a corner and nearly shot a black kid. "Do not shoot that kid or there will be hell to pay," Kara warned Beth.

"You set off the alarm?" Beth asked accusingly.

"I just wanted to get your attention," he said adorably.

"You have it. What do you want?" Beth asked crossly.

"My brother went to school early one day. He never came home. He's been gone for three months," he said holding a missing person's poster. "No one seems to care. Do you care, Batwoman?"

"Kid, let me tell you something very important," Beth said taking a knee in front of him. Suddenly, a truck ran over her drug-dealing suspect on the road. "Damn it," Beth sighed.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara mocked.

"I ain't here to save the children, but...," Beth began.

The kid eyed her expectantly. "I actually lost my train of thought, silly me," Beth said to herself.

"Really?" the kid wondered.

"I don't save people. I kill people," Beth said seriously.

"Well...maybe you can kill the people that have my brother," he said hopefully.

The wheels in Beth's brain turned on this. "Alright, you have a deal."

What Beth and the kid didn't realize was that Ryan Wilder had been watching them and overhearing their conversation.

* * *

The next morning, Jacob Kane, Sophie Moore, and Kate Kane were at a press conference inside the Crows nest. "I have intelligence that Alice is still alive, and I believe she is involved in a war between competing parties. I am personally offering a million-dollar cash reward to anyone that can lead to her arrest," Jacob said to the press.

"What do you tell critics that see this as a desperate attempt to rectify the worst manhunt of all time?" one reporter asked.

"That they can go fuck themselves," Jacob replied. "I am a father with two daughters. I want Alice found more than anyone. With the public's help, I know we will find Alice and bring her to justice."

Kate eyed her father but kept a straight face.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Kara was watching news analysis of the press conference. Beth came in with the missing person's poster in her hand. "You see that? You fuck with me, Beth, I get a million bucks," Kara warned.

"You make a million a week," Beth rolled her eyes.

"More," Kara corrected her.

"I need to find the people that have this kid," Beth said showing her the missing person's poster.

"That's not really your mission," Kara rebuked.

"I don't give a shit about the kid. I want to find who the kidnappers are and kill their ass," Beth clarified.

"Oh...but why?" Kara wondered.

"I think...I think it will make up for all the black people I've killed over the years," Beth said thoughtfully.

"He's a foster kid with a juvenile record. GCPD closed his file...soon after it was filed," Brainiac 5 reported from the computer. "He's been missing for three months. He lived in Wayside, a particularly low-income area of the city. Statistically speaking, less than 1% of child abduction is by a complete stranger. Predatory kidnapping occurs in 1 out of every ten thousand reports."

"Okay, so what if this case was a predatory kidnapping?" Kara asked slightly interested.

"In half of these cases, the child is murdered. If the child is murdered, the killing is done within three hours of the abduction in seventy-five percent of such cases," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

"So, you're saying the statistics suggest he's either with family or dead already?" Beth questioned.

"This is Gotham. It has a higher incident rate of child abduction, sex trafficking, and slavery beyond the national level," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Still want to take this on?" Kara asked.

"You know what? I'll think about it," Beth said losing interest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan was having a sudden flashback in her van from when she was ten or so. She arrived at her group home with comic books in her hands. "Hey, I'm Ryan...," she began.

"Why the fuck is your name Ryan? That's a boy's name. Were you once a boy?" the Hispanic girl asked rudely.

"My favorite animal is the snow leopard," Ryan continued.

"Oh really? Why not the black panther?" the Asian girl mocked.

"My favorite color is yellow," Ryan kept going.

"Like piss," the Hispanic girl mocked.

"And my last foster mom says I watch too much TV," Ryan concluded.

"Well...no shit. You talk too much. You need to shut the fuck up," the Asian girl advised.

Ryan got on her bed only to hear a tap on the window. "Open up, I know you can hear me," an older white girl said behind the window. Ryan opened the window allowing her to come in.

"You're going to get your ass busted," the Hispanic girl told her.

"You going to be boring your whole life," Angelique shot back. She got on the bed next to Ryan and started reading her comic books.

"Am I on your bed or something?" Ryan wondered.

"No, I'm gay. That makes it okay," she said. "Ghost kid? What's so special about him?"

"He...can...be...invisible," Ryan said embarrassed.

"That is so lame," Angelique rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can relate to him is all," Ryan said.

"Well, for the record, I see you," Angelique said thirstily.

Ryan gave her an odd look. "New rule, you keep opening that window for me, I'll have your back...literally and figuratively," Angelique offered.

"Okay," Ryan said giving her a pinkie swear.

* * *

Ryan drove around Gotham looking for a lead on that kid. She stopped by a shop that had a comic book rack out front and went to check them out. "Green Lantern comics are free? Damn," Ryan winced.

She then experienced another flashback of her younger self going through the comics. "Crap, crap, crap, now that's...art," she said as she got herself a Ghost Kid comic.

"What you doing, sweetie?" a woman's voice said from behind.

"Shit!" Ryan said alarmed. "I'm not stealing. It's free," she pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'm not the police. I'm known to the neighborhood as the candy lady," she said showing her some jelly beans. "You want some?"

"Nah," Ryan said weirded out.

"So, my son went to boarding school and now I have a minivan full of comics. I was about to donate them but maybe you might want to pick through them first," she offered.

"Sure, I'll take a peek," Ryan said naively and went over to her van.

As expected, the woman shut the van door and kidnapped her. Sixty days and sixty jelly beans later, Ryan was still trapped upstairs. Eventually, a volunteer group of college students came to the door with a missing person's flyer. The creepy kidnapper lady came to see them. "We're looking for a little girl. Many are worried for her," the leader said.

"Well, what does she look like?" the creepy kidnapper lady asked.

"Fair skin, blue eyes," he said.

"That is just awful. The only missing kid I have is black," the creepy kidnapper lady said.

"Well, thank you for your time," the leader said appreciatively and walked off with the rest of his group. Soon thereafter, Angelique rescued Ryan and became her white savior.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Beth obnoxiously ate an apple as she contemplated her options. "Still undecided?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Yeah...," Beth admitted.

"In that case, you have a new target. He goes by the alias Ocean. He is a known associate of Safiyah. Squeeze information out of him and then kill him," Brainiac 5 instructed.

"Can you at least give me a lead?" Beth asked annoyed.

"I have four possible hideout locations from random sources," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"I'll go as Kate," Beth said putting her facial masque on.

* * *

On a hunch, Ryan went back to the same house she had been kidnapped for sixty days. She knocked on the door and got the creepy kidnapper lady. "I'm here to claim Kevin Johnson," she said to her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Fifteen, male, African American," Ryan said showing her the missing person's poster. "Last seen with you."

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"Someone who cares," Ryan said vaguely.

"I have seen him, and he's with a family that loves him," she revealed. Ryan was suddenly stunned by two guys with TAZERs and then sprayed in the face to knock her out. She was then dragged inside the house.

* * *

Kate entered an apartment and found a chemistry lab in the kitchen. She looked over a sample of snake-bite on the table. "You break it, you buy it," a woman said as she ambushed her.

Kate quickly turned the tables on her slamming her into a laptop and then into a lamp. The women used the lamp on Kate missing each time. Kate kicked her onto the couch forcing her to drop a hotel key. Kate grabbed a hold of the woman and head-butted her to her knees. Kate took out her butterfly knife and place it on her throat.

"Where's Ocean?"

"Who?" she asked. "Look, I only came here to bag the place."

"Maybe you are and maybe you're not," Kate sighed as she contemplated killing her. "You're lucky I'm wearing this face tonight. Get lost," she ordered.

The woman ran out leaving the hotel key behind. Kate picked it up and then got a call from Brainiac 5. "We have a problem. It involves your father."

* * *

Ryan woke up on the second floor and managed to untie her legs and hands. She played dead as the creepy kidnapper lady came in. "Honestly, how did you get kidnapped twice like this?" she shook her head disappointedly.

Ryan leaped up and pushed her against the wall forcing the knife out of her hand. Ryan then tossed her down some stairs. Ryan punched her twice to the face hard. "I'm the girl you couldn't break."

"Bitch, please," the lady rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kevin?" Ryan demanded.

"He ran out of jelly beans. Now, you'll never find him," she said.

Ryan punched her again knocking her out. She was now out of leads.

* * *

Kate arrived at the warehouse where her father's tracking device on his watch led her. The warehouse was already surrounded by Crows. Jacob was already out front when Kate arrived. "I got your call."

"Yeah, it's taken care of. False lead on Alice," Jacob said somberly.

Kate noticed four body bags being taken out of the warehouse, one of which was smaller than the others. "I shouldn't have gone alone but as soon as they turned on me, I sent the signal. A SWAT team took out the hostage-takers. One of them was just a kid. He was black, too. We are going to get so much flak for this," Jacob said anxiously.

"Was he, at least, armed, this time?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, we're good on that front," Jacob nodded.

"Well, justice will prevail," Kate said optimistically. "I actually got myself a lead."

"Oh yeah?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Some guy that goes by Ocean," Kate said. "I crashed his drug lab but he wasn't there."

"Got a way to find him again?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe," Kate said referring to the hotel key.

"Good work. Take the rest of the night off," Jacob said.

"Do I get the million dollars if I catch Alice?" Kate teased.

"No, because you're a Crow now," Jacob said giving her a hug as he walked her away from the scene.

* * *

Later that night, Black Mask and his associates visited a snake-bite factory in Gotham. The factory was well-lit and particularly brazen. Workers went about making injections from shroom oil and fear toxin. The injections were then placed in non-descript boxes for delivery. "I don't think I want to pay that, Sal," Black Mask said as he followed around an Italian drug boss.

"I don't give a shit what you want to pay. I set the prices here," Sal told him off.

"Listen, Sal, in case you haven't heard, I'm the guy in all of Gotham. You want a face in my marketplace, you're going to have to give me a bargain discount," Black Mask insisted.

"A discount? I'm into that," Sal said reasonably.

"Show him the money," Black Mask ordered his associates. They poured stacks of bills on Sal's table. "Think about it. Good business is where you find it."

"Let me put this into perspective. Word on the street is that you're just some knock-off, and the real Black Mask got his ass handed to him a year ago. You make my friends nervous. A lot of people would like to see a guy like me put a guy like you out of business," Sal said boldly.

"I don't know...I don't know. Maybe I'm just not making myself damn clear. I don't want to fuck with you, Sal, but I have the connections, the sales organization, and enough muscle to shove this factory so far up your ass that you'll shit snow for a year," Black Mask threatened.

"Blow this black mask's head off," Sal ordered, offended.

Black Mask's associates pointed guns at Sal at the same time. The whole factory had armed men pointing guns at each other. "Guns, guns, guns," Black Mask mocked. "This mask and this suit are bulletproof. But I'd hate to get blood on my white suit."

"Just kidding," Sal ordered his men down.

The doors to the factory were suddenly blasted open by the Batmobile. Batwoman emerged from the smoke with a machinegun pistol in her hand. The armed guards took cover positions as they aimed at her. "Come quietly...or there will be trouble," Beth told them.

"Fuck you, lady," one of them said as he pumped a shotgun.

Two dozen men fired all at once at her in a barrage using submachine guns, shotguns, and pistols. The bullets bounced off her suit harmlessly. Beth calmly walked in the middle of the gunfire and fired her machinegun pistol at her first victim blasting his chest open. Beth took down two more with her pistol in front of her, turned to her left, and fired on a man on the second level. She then fired on the fifth above her as he was shooting at her. As she walked through the factory, she continued firing killing seven more men, and quickly reloaded her pistol with magazines on her belt. After gunning down three more men, one of the shot guards fired on his own boss, Sal, killing them both.

Beth placed her hot pistol in its holster and slowly walked up to Black Mask. He stared her down not intimidated by her in the least. Black Mask sent his two bodyguards away so they could be alone. "Your aim could use some work," Black Mask chided.

"Let's see if I can get a bullet through your eye hole," Beth challenged.

"You can have the first shot," Black Mask offered.

The two stared each other down for a good moment. Beth unholstered her other pistol and went for a shot. A flash grenade suddenly went off near Beth stunning her. Black Mask then fired a TASER dart on Beth's suit sending her to the floor unable to move. Black Mask gripped Beth by the base of her cape and tossed her through a glass window. Before Beth could recover, Black Mask expertly unbuckled her utility belt disarming her, and then threw her into another office window. Beth quickly got to a knee and fired darts from her armband. Black Mask quickly moved out of the way as if expecting it. Beth went for a punch only for Black Mask to catch it. He then blasted her with fear toxin gas from under his sleeve. Beth stared as his black skull mask morph into something grotesque. Distracted by the fear toxin, Black Mask beat her down to the floor and then casually placed a gun in front of her lips.

"Too easy," Black Mask said unimpressed. "Don't fuck with my business ever again," he said and then put his gun back into his white suit pocket.

Beth closed her eyes in mental anguish and humiliation. "Damn it," she said disappointed in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cynical ending is meant to just be cynical. A case can be made that you can talk a kid down when he has a gun. A case can be made to shoot him immediately to save your life or another. Personally, I didn't want the kid dead but if a Crow commander were really in a tight spot like that, what would likely happen? I also didn't want Beth to take the shot. I had issues with the way Ryan, Sophie, and Alice get their leads and ended up in certain locations without having a clear knowledge of things. Robocop is what I want from a Batwoman series. Give me the social commentary if you must but also give me guns, violence, and killing bad guys.


	53. The Collective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crows and Batwoman work together to go after the Collective.

Kate Kane entered a dark alley wearing a nice biker jacket. She met up with a shady black man with sensitive information. She handed him a bag of cash. "It's all there," she assured him as he checked it.

"Where is the Jack Napier painting?" Kate asked.

"It's being held by the Collective, a private club that deals in art and antiquities. If you want to get into the mind of psychotic criminality, these are the people you need to know," he said.

"I want an introduction," Kate demanded.

"Your top clients are in the Collective. They pay your bills. If you come in with an attitude, they're going to ask for a refund," he said.

"I don't give a shit. Give me names," Kate ordered.

A spear suddenly went through his back and out his gut. Kate quickly took out a pistol only for it to be deflected away. "Coryanna steel," Kate identified the spear.

A rope suddenly took hold of the Safiyah thug and took him up into the air as Batwoman landed. "Who are we after?" Beth asked.

"The Crows have a list of clients on file. We find them and we squeeze them until we find this Collective," Kate replied.

"Do we need this guy?" Beth asked referring to the man she captured.

"Maybe. Take him to the sewer," Kate replied coldly and then picked up the money from her dead informant.

Beth disconnected her cable allowing the thug to fall to the pavement in front of them. The two then parted ways with Kate morphing back into Brainiac 5.

* * *

The next day, Jacob, Sophie, and Kate met up at the Crow's nest. "My informant tells me there is a shady organization called the Collective that is connected to Safiyah. He also said some of our clients could be a member," Kate said.

"Where is your informant? I want to talk to him," Jacob said gruffly.

"He's dead," Kate informed him.

"Well...shit," Jacob muttered. "We have a new lead on the Safiyah case: Evan Blake. He was an old friend of yours, I believe," Jacob said to Kate.

"Yeah, sure, of course," Kate bluffed.

"What's his deal?" Sophie asked.

"He's a fixture in the arts. He recently flew back here from Berlin. He was caught a couple of years ago with a plundered artifact and forced to pay restitution," Jacob said of him.

"Sounds like someone that could have connections to the Collective," Sophie said optimistically.

In Jacob's office, Evan Blake was a bit gender ambiguous. He was slender, male haircut, gay fashioned, and had an effeminate voice. Kate stared at him like a bug. "The commander has understated our relationship. Kate saved my life at Gotham prep. In eighth grade, I asked Kate to the formal dance," he explained. "I'm sure you felt like rolling your eyes so hard but with the grace of a saint, you said yes," Evan said.

"The only time you'll ever hear teenage Kate described as a saint," Jacob joked.

"He's so right," Kate agreed.

"When I came to pick you up, you were in this velvet suit radiating queer confidence. It was so much for me that I cried. You took me up into your bedroom and made it very clear to me that you were gay and that nothing would happen. So, we go to the dance and I'm gay by default because I was with you. But it didn't matter to me. I was glowing," Evan said to Kate.

"Well...you're welcome," Kate said awkwardly.

"And then you ditched me to make out with Maggie Watson," Evan added.

"I'm not apologizing," Kate told him.

"So, you need my help to find out who blew up your plane?" Evan assumed. "I'm here for you.

"We're looking for this painting. We think it will lead us to Safiyah's associates here in Gotham," Kate said showing the picture of Jack Napier's painting.

"Well, you've come to the right person. I was senior editor for Gotham Antiquities. I curate my own private collections. Got my hands into a bit of everything," he said confidently.

"We have reason to believe you are associated with the Collective," Jacob accused.

Evan immediately stood up. "We'll give you full immunity if you help us make contact," Sophie said quickly.

"Immunity from what? I'm a perfect angel," Evan said defensively.

"You're going to do it for me," Kate said to him.

"I love you, Katie, but this feels like entrapment," he said suspiciously. "If you need to find me again, I'll refer you to my lawyers," he said walking out.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Kate smirked.

"I want surveillance on him around the clock," Jacob ordered.

"We could ask for Batwoman's help," Sophie suggested.

"I will not grovel at her feet," Jacob refused.

"Then, let me do it," Sophie volunteered.

* * *

At a budget hotel, Alice looked for Ocean. She entered the nearby bar and sat down. "Vodka on the rocks," she ordered.

"You from Gotham?" a random white cisgender male asked.

"Why?" Alice asked. "Do I look like one?"

"You got the sophistication of a city mouse," he said.

"Mouse? Touchy subject," Alice grieved. "I had a mouse in my life once. He was like a brother to me but when I got cornered and trapped by forces beyond my comprehension, I killed him to stay alive."

The man scoffed at Alice thinking she was joking. Alice simply gave him a crazy-eye stare. "You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," he said taking off.

Ocean clapped at her performance. "That's the fastest I have seen a guy take a hint," he said amused.

"Can I join you...in case he tries again?" Alice asked seeing her target.

"By all means," he allowed.

* * *

That night, Batwoman dropped down and walked up to Sophie on the rooftop of GCPD headquarters. She noticed the Bat-signal with amusement. "This better not be a booty call," Kara warned her.

"Look, not all Crows are bastards. Some of us are trying to make a difference," Sophie told her.

"What do you want?" Kara asked bored.

"I'm offering a deal. We'll give you access to what we know of Safiyah and the Collective, and you give us access to your prisoners," Sophie offered.

"I'll think about it," Kara said uncommittedly.

"You should be doing everything in your power to stop these people. Look, Kate was the love of my life. I know things are different now. She's become straight all of a sudden but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. I need to know who tried to kill her," Sophie said passionately.

"There's nothing you can offer me, Agent Moore. Your files, your agents, your clients...are mine. You want to fight the underworld, you take orders from me," Kara told her.

"Who the fuck are you? Really?" Sophie asked wide-eyed.

"I'll call you. You don't call me," Kara said pointing to the Bat-signal and then leaped off the building.

* * *

In the sewer system, Batwoman, Jacob, and Sophie met up in front of the Safiyah agent. "I'm interested in knowing your torture technique," Kara smirked.

"Is that sarcasm? We've given him every opportunity to talk," Jacob said annoyed.

"No, I'm damn serious. I want to see it and take notes," Kara told him.

"I know you and Kate are somehow involved. You led her to believe you had killed Alice. Then, Alice shows up again. I also know there's more than one of you. You're a team of women and with that fancy suit and gadgets, I'm betting someone rich is funding you," Jacob said to her.

"Perhaps even one of your clients," Kara mocked. "Shall we measure dick sizes or get to the point of why we're here?"

"You have choices. You can give us the location of Coryanna. Help us find the Napier painting," Sophie told the prisoner as Jacob punched him hard to the midsection. Kare eyed the torture passively.

"Not worth it, dude. Just tell them what they want to know," Kara advised him.

Jacob continued to beat the shit out of the man as Kara and Sophie watched. "So (punch) I did an analysis (punch) of the painting (punch) and I discovered (punch) that (punch)...damn it. I lost my train of thought," Kara said as the prisoner was being punched like a punching bag.

"Really?" Sophie asked unamused.

"The painting is a map to Coryanna's location," Kara said helpfully.

"Did you get that from the prisoner?" Sophie asked confused.

"Err...no. I put the painting through a computer algorithm to see if it was random or not. Turns out, it was a map," Kara said.

"How do you know that? That was only on Kate's phone," Sophie accused.

"And the Crow database...which...you know...I hacked into," Kara said nonchalantly.

"So, we didn't even need to be here," Sophie realized.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Kara said as Jacob continued to punch the prisoner.

"We're torturing this man to get information out of him," Sophie pointed out.

"I guess we're not on the same page," Kara admitted.

"So, there's an art exhibition tomorrow night. We think the Collective will be there. It's likely they already know who all of the Crow agents are, so we need someone on the inside they don't know," Sophie said conversationally.

"You want me to come by not in the suit and expose myself? You can go fuck yourself," Kara told her off.

"Well, maybe not you but an associate or someone who's funding you," Sophie suggested.

"Yeah, I'm not taking the bait," Kara told her off.

"Then, how are we going to find out who bombed Kate's plane?" Sophie asked.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit about some spoiled rich brat who thinks way too highly of herself," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," Jacob said as he stopped his punches for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot you were there," Kara lied.

"You're connected to Kate, aren't you? You're just insulting her to keep us off the trail," Sophie surmised.

"No, I legitimately hate her. She has literally set the LGBT movement back twenty years," Kara said.

The prisoner tried to crush his tooth multiple times without success. "Yeah, I took that cyanide pill out of your mouth while you were unconscious," Kara told him.

"Fuck me," he said painfully.

"I think we're done here. Do your thing," Jacob said to Kara.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara said pleased. She took out her pistol and shot the prisoner in the head.

* * *

At the bar, Alice and Ocean were getting sloshed. "So...Ocean...what do you do?" Alice asked.

"I bore people to death by telling them I'm a base soil technician," he said.

"A dirt nerd. I like to get dirty," Alice told him.

"I grew up in nature. My family cultivated the land. In Gotham, everything is concrete. I mean...where is the dirt?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh yeah? Where is your family's farm?" Alice asked.

"Well, I have an associate I need to talk to. It's about dirt," he said getting up and putting cash on the bar.

"Have I met you before?" Alice asked.

"I think I would have remembered you," Ocean said as he left.

Alice eyed the cash and took out her phone to run fingerprints on it. She then went back to the hotel, put in the key, and found Ocean inside. She fired a TASER at him and then tied him to a chair. As he remained unconscious, Alice stripped him of his clothes. "Now...things are going to get weird."

* * *

The next day, Alice waited for Ocean to wake up nude in a chair tied up. "What is this shit?" he wondered.

"Shall I explain?" Alice wondered out loud.

"I wish you would," Ocean said honestly.

"Safiyah has my sister hostage on an island. She won't hand her over to me until I kill your ass," Alice told him.

"She was my sister," Ocean admitted.

"The kind of sister you have sex with...or not?" Alice asked.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Kara was in a black dress with several zippers on it that had no actual purpose. Brainiac 5 expertly did her make-up. "This dress makes no sense," Kara remarked.

"I was wondering when you would notice," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"You put me in this dress on purpose to test my fashion sense? You bastard," Kara said peeved.

"The event is in a hanger in Gotham International. The Collective flies in, they unload the pieces, they buy, sell, party, they load back up, and they fly away," Brainiac 5 detailed. "There will be maximum security."

"How do you know all this?" Kara asked.

"Bruce was part of the Collective," Brainiac 5 replied.

"And...I'm not? What the fuck?" Kara asked outraged.

"You're being invited now. I've made the arrangements," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

At Gotham International, Kara was easily allowed inside by Evan Blake. He was wearing a black dress and several rapper chains around his neck. "I'm really liking that dress, Mrs. Wayne. Is it London?" he asked.

"Nailed it," Kara smiled.

"Actually, it was New York, Winter' 18," he corrected.

"Do I look like the kind of person that gives a damn?" Kara asked.

"I'm a big fan of the 1st Amendment but swearing is not tolerated here," Evan said seriously. He snapped his finger to bring an enforcer to his side.

"Exactly...what are you? An it?" Kara asked rudely.

"I go with the flow with all pronouns except for that one," Evan said pissed-off.

"I want to apologize for my secretary, Kate Kane, for sending you down this ridiculous path. Granted, it happened years before I was ever on the Gotham scene but still," Kara said.

"How I dress is how I feel. I'm not interested in anyone's approval," he said defensively.

"Oh really? If I sent you a thousand years into the future, how would you dress?" Kara asked.

"You implying I'm a tool of modern fashion and that my expression is purely the environment I happen to be in?" Evan asked offended.

"I'm not implying anything," Kara smirked. "I'm flat out telling you."

"I defy fashion norms," Evan told her off.

"Whether you're following fashion or intentionally defying it, you're still a tool," Kara said. "You're wearing a dress to be feminine while wearing rapper chains to be masculine. You're doing this because you were taught to do so, told to do so, by someone else."

"You're just jealous you can only express yourself as a woman. You should free yourself to be whatever you want to be," he said to her.

"How I appear and what I wear in public is merely a mask to get what I want. In the privacy of my own home, I'm into some really weird shit that you can't possibly imagine," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Forgive Mrs. Wayne. She's not as sophisticated as her husband. I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Brainiac 5 said approaching Evan.

"Of course, Mr. Dox," Evan said allowing Brainiac 5 to take Kara away.

"Can you imagine if I brought a Batarang here as an entrance fee? My career as Batwoman would be over before it even began," Kara said conversationally.

"You should refrain from nonsensical conversation," Brainiac 5 advised.

Kara eyed a woman with a purse. With her X-ray vision, she noticed the snake-bite needles inside. Kara went over to her and cornered her. "Can I help you?" Angelique asked.

"You and me in the bathroom with snake-bite," Kara ordered.

* * *

While Kara was busy with Angelique, Brainiac 5 focused on Napier's painting. He already had the painting from Kate Kane's phone, knew Coryanna's location via Beth's tracking device, but he didn't yet have DNA from the painting itself. He lightly touched the painting with his fingertips and acquired a DNA sample. "There's a lot of interest in that one," Evan said to Brainiac 5.

"It's dreadful, zero technique," Brainiac 5 critiqued.

"I know, right? Celebrity artists these days," Evan agreed.

"Who wants to buy it?" Brainiac 5 asked. "I wish to outbid them."

"This one, my friend, is not for sale," Evan said and then walked off.

* * *

Hours later, Alice still had Ocean tied up. "We're not blood so...I guess I could," Ocean answered. "You've had ample opportunity to kill me. So, are you just shitty at your job or is there some other angle?" Ocean asked.

"Before I kill your ass, I need some answers," Alice said vaguely. "What were you doing on Coryanna five years ago?"

"Holy shit, you're her," Ocean realized. "Why don't I remember?"

"Well, I do. We broke the cardinal rule of Coryanna," Alice recalled.

"Bringing outsiders to the island?" he asked.

"No, we had straight sex," Alice corrected. She then noticed three guys exiting a car and coming over to the hotel room.

"You have to cut me loose," Ocean said to her.

"I don't really trust you," Alice admitted.

The three men kicked in the door and rushed in. "What the fuck?" the leader wondered seeing Ocean tied up. Alice shot the three men to death from behind the door. "Always check behind the door," she shook her head.

Alice untied Ocean and allowed him to quickly get his clothes on. "You're driving," she ordered with the pistol in her hand.

* * *

Kara came back from the bathroom feeling refreshed. "You good?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Oh yeah," Kara said, still high. She looked up and noticed someone walking in the rafters. "Barney, is there...a guy up there?"

"You can't call the entity a guy. It's not gender-inclusive," Brainiac 5 scolded her.

The man in the dark suit came down, snatched the Napier painting, folded it up inside his cylinder case, and took off with it. "Did that just happened?" Kara laughed.

"Yes, indeed it did," Brainiac 5 confirmed. "It's...Wolf Spider."

"Did you just make that up?" Kara laughed and then fell over from being intoxicated.

Wolf Spider ran off as enforcers shot at him. Instead of blending into the darkness and using trees, cars, and houses for cover, Wolf Spider made the questionable decision to run along the runway out in the open. Crow cars went after him easily matching his speed. Wolf Spider got rammed hard and fell to the ground. Two Crow agents came out and checked his vital signs. "He'll live," one of them said and then got back into the car after taking back the painting. The Crow car then took off.

Brainiac 5 and Kara casually walked up to Wolf Spider. Brainiac 5 removed his mask revealing him to be Evan. "An unsurprising plot twist is unsurprising," Kara mocked.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Will...this...person make it?" Kara asked.

"You're trying too hard," Brainiac 5 scolded. "There are internal injuries. I believe I can repair them and extract the information on the Collective. Are you alright?"

"This isn't about me. This is about us. I can't keep working for your approval. I want to suit up and not be compared with Bruce. So, I partnered with the Crows, and for what? This case sucks!" Kara said obnoxiously.

"And another thing, I take the bullets. I take the hits. That means you listen to me, Barney," Kara told him.

"Do you believe you're being treated _unfairly_?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

Kara immediately backed down. "No," she said softly.

"Good. I'll take care of this matter. I recommend you sleep off the snake-bite," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave, Brainiac 5 extracted Evan's memories. He had just wanted to steal the painting to give to Kate. Unable to get any additional intel from him, he went back to his computer. He had his finger analyzed from when he touched the painting. The DNA scan was that of pig blood. The painting the Crows had taken was merely a decoy, a fake.

Brainiac 5 then noticed a text message from Alice. "I have Napier's painting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a real mess. Finding Coryanna would easily be done by having a tracking device in Kate, Alice, or Sophie. Satellites could easily find an island of that size. Trolls on 4Chan would find the island in a day. The Napier painting in this episode ends up being just a fake and we don't even know if Kate is actually on that island. I particularly enjoyed Ocean's roast of Alice. It's totally true, so I had to reverse the situation because my Alice/Beth is a competent assassin. The thing about representation is that it only works if you do it positively. Having a non-binary character be the villain of the episode is counterproductive. His expertise in paintings, his vigilante skills, and his overall judgment were really bad. As for Ryan Wilder, the Crows need only to have had surveillance on the Gotham airport, tracked down the one black woman present, and the black woman presenting a Batarang as an art piece, and they've got her. Knowing this, I didn't have Kara put on the suit here as much as I would have wanted it.
> 
> In Adventures of Supergirl, Brainiac 5 created what he considered to be a perfect society in which humans had no race, ethnicity, gender, or sexual orientation in 3000. So, in this light, he favors non-binary sexually ambiguous individuals in so far as he likes to study them or socially engineer them. Kara rejected this extreme society Brainiac 5 created and there lies the conflict between them. So, there is some context to Kara's rudeness. As per usual, I'm not endorsing anything but letting characters be themselves.


End file.
